


the cruel irony of a prophetic love

by kanaiekla



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Abuse, Arthur-centric, BAMF Arthur, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prophetic Visions, Slow Burn, Torture, Tragic Romance, please keep these tags in mind!! this story can be pretty heavy for some!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 163,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanaiekla/pseuds/kanaiekla
Summary: Prophecies and rumors about the prince's death have been spreading like fire, eating away at the fearful souls across the kingdom. Without true love, not only he will fall, but everything around him will as well. To stop this apocalyptic event, he is to be married to King Mordred. The fusion of dark, light and true love will keep the world balanced and happiness will flourish.But...what if the prince didn't have eyes for him...? There had to be something, or someone else, right?(Slow-burn and heavy Lewvithur longfic! Takes place god-knows-what time.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: this story is very very dark. if you've seen the tags then you know what i mean. i do NOT condone any kinds of abuse in real life!  
other than that? Hope you enjoy! ❤

It was such a...strange love.

  
A..._twisted_ love, in fact.

  
For you see, love came in many different forms. Family. A close, dear friend. Perhaps a job, or a treasured belonging. But nobody can forget the love of that...special someone. A lover, husband or wife. Others assumed that he was under that category. But no matter how deep he looked into it, there was a piece that was...completely missing. Gone, in the midst in the deepest darkness just after midnight. Then again, it wasn't like it belonged there anyway. If fact...if he were to sit here and try to endure it any longer, he was going to lose himself. Split two, and then into many fractured pieces. A whole puzzle falling apart from how loose it was, yet the room felt so tight and suffocating...

It wasn't right. He shouldn't be going down this road. He shouldn't have been at the start of it in the first place. The feeling of holding someone's hand should be sending pleasure up his arm, filling a deep warmth in his chest and dripping down his spine like a pond of honeydew. But instead he felt...cold. There was ice crawling up his skin, like goosebumps but twice as painful and merciless in the deepest of winters, filling a black void within his abandoned soul...A brush on the lips should have been soft and heated, but he felt as if he was suffocating. Drowning, choking underwater with the surface freezing over.

_No way out._

  
_Relax. Breathe...Just breathe, it is okay. It is alright. Hush yourself. _

_Hush your thoughts. Like they said...In through the nose and out through the mouth. Start slowly. Inhale. Exhale. Poised. Inhale. _

_Exhale. Disciplined. Inhale. Exhale. A warm smile. Inhale. Exhale. Such gentle, golden eyes. Inhale. Exhale. Back straight. Inhale. Exhale. Chin level._

  
_Inhale. Exhale. Deeply rooted fear. Inhale. Exhale. A drowning sense of despair. Inhale. Exhale. Lips turn downwards._

  
_Inhale...Inhale..._

"Please hold still, Your Highness. I am nearly finished..."

  
Gentle olive fingers stroked over such pale, but scarred skin. Blessed paint, judging by its almost sweet smell, familiar but not even close to grounding. It left behind sigils and different patterns. It burned. It burned so badly as it usually did but once again, he found it within himself to endure this one. The body of a canvas. Carry the markings proudly, they say. Wield their will. But...Must he lose all of his...? Must he use the will of another instead of deciding, wanting, and needing for himself...? Must it hurt this badly to know this...?

  
It was all too much -- too fast. Those beautiful memories cracked and shattered, waiting to melt into false dreams and even nightmares. One moment, such blissful freedom and he could fly! Fly away from the trouble and never return to the surface. Selfish desires were all he could hold onto, a spoiled child indeed! Oh, how he could witness life as he absorbed the many energies it birthed --

  
...But as it is now, it has always been. _Divine Child, they say, Hear the great whispers and countries were screaming, then ash and debris. Sodden, tainted with blood. Deceit bled black and ugly into booming eardrums._ From there, a horrible hazy film covered those beautiful golden eyes, rusted and drying like clay as if it were metallic... A dream he once lived in. No more. No more...

  
"Ah, there you are. Is it to your liking, Divine Prince?"

...

_Dear Gods. Please consume him and leave not a trace._

Heavy sashes of cloth, concealing his front and back from the waist down. If dragged across the ground, perfectly in place as if balance and careful steps were needed around the thick fabric. It revealed his grace in a way, bare soles that could press into wet soil and around broken glass. He wore ankles that jingled and rang across the hallway with each cautious step. Armbands and bracelets embedded with many jewels from centuries past. No. Not jewelry. But chains. _Chains that he wanted to pull pull pull and run run run away never come back here never want to be here --_

"I suppose not. My most humble apologies..." And there it was. He was too lost to even wonder if he could hear the waver in her voice. Such a twisted mortality she had...What was even the point of hiding it away...? Pain lingered hot and fuzzy in the seemingly frigid air. He was practically bare to the world. Practically naked...A little cold and...How was this...okay...? How could she watch without regurgitating...? Nothing was right and nothing ever will be.

.....How ticklish. Her beautifully thin fingers would feel so much better if they were tight around his quivering throat, showing him her hidden mercy. But instead they brushed over the hair clinging onto his chin, lifting such a sad sad should-be-happy face up to meet her's. The look she had in her eyes was enough for him to tell what was wrong...His heart dropped. She's hurt. He had hurt her. Broken, broken feelings. Worn out. Used. How awful...

"...There is nothing I can do. I-I...I am so sorry...You know i-if I could...I-I would have d-done something..."

He was more than aware. He was aware of it the whole time and she more than knew as well. It was as if both of them felt this was going to come eventually. But even so -- it was like a stab in his chest to hear. He wanted to vomit now. It hurts...It hurts so bad...The tar-black despair thickened and sat in the depths of his belly. Nobody wants to press their lips against his and taste the rising acid. Hold it in with the rest...

  
"If it is for the country, you must endure. A promise you had kept since you were a child." A voice as soft as the clouds he had slipped through in the wonderland, left behind so long ago. A promise...A promise of protection and peace...He has forgotten that he once had a childhood...He forgot that he was once a child...

  
Her dark brown hair slipped over those thin shoulders of her's as she planted a kiss ah -- not on the lips, but on the crown of his head. It felt...good, yet his body was beyond the limits of being numb. Almost mindless. Almost empty...He didn't get this kind of affection anymore...He had almost forgotten what it was completely like it feel it...It would be best not to blink if he didn't want any water to spill. Hold. Hold and release later. Not now, do not ruin and smudge the markings and be cursed, or curse her.

  
His arms barely moved an inch, like a statue doing as it was told. She held in close in an act of affection, to ground him with her drumming heartbeat. Remind him that yes, she would always open those doors and invite his love, and that she could also offer him her's. Love. Famial, genuine love and friendship. But he does not remember anymore. No look of sorrow, no look of actual sadness across his face and no tears. Nothing. There was only ice.

  
He let out a small huff...a weak laugh. It was all he had left in him to express. There was no point anymore.

* * *

The bells. The chanting. It was all _so, so loud..._

The loudness was no different from the silence. It was filled with nothing, an empty space but this was one he could not bare any longer...Any more and he could scream and break down in the middle of the walkway...But, he musn't fall now...His people were watching. Everyone was watching and he needed to pull himself together to make this work...Never for himself, for the safety of other's...

They were everywhere, like a darkening mist in an abandoned forest. No matter where he looked, he was met with the faces of strangers, good friends, children, visitors from other countries. They came all this way for one miracle. And they had all prayed for this moment to come...But at least now, they will know true peace and he was the one to thank for that. It was all he could offer...But must he receive credit yet crumble fall apart deep within the ruins of his heart, just as many others did...? It was so unfair...

_A selfish child indeed. Selfish. To be unclothed and whipped. Shameful._

...

As they were smiling and he returned his own, he was screaming inside. Nobody knew. Fake. It was all fake...He was nothing but a fake...The upturned lips were an illusion. There was no point in this forced smile but at least nobody questioned him. 

His face, secretly broken and lost, was veiled with silk, which was connected to a beautiful headdress concealing most of his long and beautiful, golden locks. That, and a matching, huge choker that he wished would live up to its name. Whispers of how lovely he looked soon followed. He heard every one of them...This was so humiliating, burning into his memory forever...Why must be dress so revealing in front of many others, feeling as if some were eyeing him like rich veal...?

His...**_l o v e r_** waited oh-so long for him...He didn't dare look at this groom in the eye...Never, never, never...There was no point and it hurt too much to face them, to even speak...But he knew that his...lover was staring right back at him...Most likely. He was already walking up these small steps, bare soles pressing into the rough fabric. Callous feet would come pretty easily and it would be easier for him to get a good grip for running. It should have been time to turn around and just run run forget about this forget about everyone and just...

...

Dear Gods -- no, no, no, it was him...He -- He was here and he was just as ugly and horrible and demonic as he was the first time he stared in secret disgust. Drenched in the flames of hell and licking at the edges of his psyche. A 'mans of disease, if flies and fleshy bloody gives and everything sick and unholy -- an impish demeanor that meant much worse than little mind games. Just under his skin was black energy, running through those pulsing veins that screamed the cries of millions of lost souls...It had hurt so feel them so strongly...

Golden eyes moved away from those venomous green ones. Sharp and piercing. And there came those fangs, just as sharp and deadly. The prince wanted to vomit...Any one in their right mind would see he could leap over and suck the Prince's blessed blood in front of a panicking audience, everything would fill in black and it would be just like history all over again...Keep a distance. But...death felt better than anything else that were to occur...

The priest spoke, but the prince heard...absolutely nothing. Did he choose not to or was it just his subconscious in denial once again...? Ah...It didn't matter. He would be thankful if The Old Gods were still listening in...All that mattered to him was not looking at the other in their eyes. Not a husband, but a monster waiting to strike. He was going to eat this prince. He could feel it -- Dear Gods, show him some sort of mercy...

He was forever under the icky, gloomy viridescent control of his soon-to-be husband...Nothing mattered anymore. He didn't matter this kingdom didn't matter he just wanted to run and shut the windows and cry and cry until nothing came out...It was selfish and needy -- he should know better, but the pain was unbearable...

...

The kiss...

Was so, very **_cold_**...

Ice was spiderwebbing across his lips and he couldn't breathe -- breathe -- think...The cheering, bells, and chanting rose to their highest peak and the hazy film over his closed eyes returned without a moment's doubt...

* * *

Silky red sheets over a large, seemingly soft bed. Dimly lit candles smelled of vanilla and cedar, placed nearby the writing table with assorted inks. A closet was filled with beautiful clothes for many different holidays and other events. And there were even plenty of stacked gifts from the guests in the corner of the room, gently wrapped in decorated paper. It had been a very long party, and the guards had suggested that they would worry about the trinkets and whatnot once they relaxed.

"So. What do you think, my love?" Mordred asked, cold fingers crawling onto the prince's shoulders.

No, no not again...The blonde moved away, shuddering at the sudden touch but after oblivious to the other's actions. He didn't want to be touched by him anymore tonight...No more...He hummed quietly, 'painted' arms crossed over his bare chest. This was a bit...too lavish for his taste. The animal fur carpet was...disgusting. Disturbing. The poor creature must have suffered so...He sighed deeply and looked the other way -- to the nearest wall... 

"It is...livable." The reply was more distant sounding than he imagined. Cold...empty and uninterested. "I expected more appeal in the furniture. It is truly an eyesore, very...barbaric." Nothing could ever replace his museum of a bedroom. Old fossils and abandoned tools about as ancient as the Old Gods themselves. A library's worth of books, stacks that were ready to tip over and make a mess. Paradise for a brain like his. They knew this...They all did so why did he have to be here...? In this room...?

Mordred glared at him with those ugly green peepers of his. The prince pushed the thought of gouging them out away...Too violent... Mordred sudden released a laugh from his rat-filled belly, placing his hands on his hips as he towered over the prince. "Please, this is pure luxury! Only the most worthy of Divine Royals can rest high in these places. The stones were carved by my ancestors, left behind for us to now appreciate. Hmph! An honor, I do believe."

"You must remember my standards. Rooms are to be filled. Comfortable. I am unimpressed and I do not think anything can change my mind." It was more than him being passionate over how much he hated this room. He could never part with his research.

"Well, sometimes less is better. A necessary evil." Mordred replied, this time he didn't take his eyes away from a sadness skull on the shelf -- one of his many ancestors. "Anyways, aside from obviously impressive bedrooms and bad tastes -- you were so extravagant walking down that aisle...A true goddess."

The 'goddess' in question just stood idly nearby the bed, not looking at anything particular anymore. Loss of sleep. At least some makeup covered the dark bags under his eyes. Mordred continued anyway. "You danced so gracefully as well. Best dance I've seen in the last few years! I still clearly remember your tears of deep passion." He chuckled, a tone of malicious intent. What a bastard...Tears of passion? _No -- He knew and didn't care, barely l i s t e n e d_.

Mordred made his way over to him, quirking an eyebrow. "Oh, my most beloved, wasn't it exciting for you at all? This means out future! For something like this -- it's almost surprising you aren't saying much.

"Ahh..." Deep black, just as those suffocating waters were, was lodged in his throat. Must he really say he hated it hated it all hated him and didn't want to be here, rather would have just rot and slowly die? Because he could of. Should of, throw away everything and hide...But he held his tongue, bitten and bleeding but the copper was the only comfort he had left. He cleared the water from his throat but it didn't make it any easier to breathe. "It appears big events do not fill me with too much excitement...Ironically, I suppose...But...Do believe me when I say that things are looking better for this country..."

The prince could hear Mordred's smile a few ways away from him, but was too scared to acknowledge if he knew if he was lying or not. His tone was still jovial, as usual. As horrible. "Oh! How lovely to hear! As for me -- I wish it could have lasted a lifetime! I cannot think of anything better than today -- and even being here right now. I can sense good times ahead of us! Don't you think?"

".........................._Yes_."

"Glad you feel that way! The afterglow is such a gift. A future paved in gold. Who could ask for more?" 

He could ask for so much right now...But he didn't have any privacy anymore to truly have that, to let tongues flow and spill onto his lap and he could let go his frustrations on something soft, and fluffy...Like screaming into a pillow. He held it in -- just as he always did. He could speak with the Old Gods later, if he had time... "I am not sure what you mean...I have not heard of such a time in the longest time. Before today, I thought it was every day."

"The world is a liar, what can I say? They feed you want you want to believe." 

Rage burned inside of the prince, but he kept himself from clenching his fists or tearing apart the bed. Liar, liar, liar...! What did he know about peace and happiness, he has been living in his own hell-like world longer than the prince has ever experienced his own turmoil...! This is why maybe he shouldn't have said anything in the first place because things like this are said...When will Mordred stop talking himself...? Perhaps never... 

"I do not think so...The world is beautiful and honest. And I am glad to be it's speaker." Even if the prince wasn't looking, he could feel Mordred roll his eyes, and he could hear a small growl coming from him. The only bit of satisfaction the prince could truly have tonight and that was it...Hopefully in the future, the prince does not have to go through this. Just maybe...

But before the prince could do anything else to avoid him -- Mordred smiled that awful smile again. A perfect angle for a raging fist to break all of his teeth, let him choke on each one...Dear Gods...How violent of him to think that..."Now then! Tomorrow, we shall go over all the papers, get our men to go to the town's borders and then wait. After all, we are not sure if those Paradiso bastards will come back and start anymore nonsense." He grumbled through his sharp fangs, shuddering through the name.

But hearing it only made the prince choke on air, eyes widening a fraction and His fingers tightening its hold on the sheets as he knew exactly what Mordred was talking about -- Dear Gods nonononono no no he did not want to hear anymore if that it hurt too much...! He shook his head, letting out a breath -- shakily...He heard Mordred brush at his black hair before continuing. "I do not want anymore trouble right after our wonderful wedding. When peace is coming our way, I will make sure that nothing. Nothing. Will take you away from me.

Ah, yes. The feeling of imprisonment...Disgusting...No -- he felt even more horrible hearing this cemented fact.

Just the thought of that made the prince feel at peace, knowing that their doors would be broken down and the intruders would slit one or both of their throats, leaving them to bleed in their own home...Anything was better than enduring this. Anything but this. He sighed, knowing that such a thing wouldn't happen to easily. "It would surely be a tragedy." The prince, hesitantly, reached both of his sore, tired hands up, fingers gently brushing over the headdress he had been wearing since that awful -- horrible disgusting hellish wedding party...He felt each golden groove along the surface, the many different symbols and designs so thoroughly detailed, with feathers sprouting in the back like blossoms.

It was so beautiful...But knowing it was on his own head, here and now, made him feel awfully sick. Almost deathly ill and rotting and disgusting...It rested heavy on him, pressure on his neck concealed by his thick necklace.

"Oh -- haha. Let me help you." Mordred's words were honeyed, but tasted bitter. Like a warning...

The prince could feel the chilly release of air behind his ear, making his hairs raise and shivers run down his spine, dripping black at the base. The breath smelled of death and rot -- filling his nostrils and practically making him choke and Dear Gods he just wanted to reach up and cover his face too close too close too fast...Those icy, long fingers stroked up those beautiful golden locks -- all the way to the back where he loosened the headdress with ease. The prince's nose scrunched and he squinted those beautiful eyes of his once the accessory slipped off...The silk of the veil gently brushed over his face.

That same cold hand came around -- pressed up against the prince's sideburn -- the other hand pulling him into his cold black embrace -- no he didn't want to be caged like this again -- no not ever --! It felt so wrong so dark so awful so painful and he gently pulled himself away -- wrapping his arms around the wooden bedpost. He was almost shaking and never felt more lonely -- not like this...This was hell. After all this time, he still didn't bother to look Mordred in the face. Never again...But he musn't fight back, as much as he was craving to, needing to. "Stop that...I am no child."

Mordred hummed, almost sounding impressed by the prince's words. "Oh, that's too bad. You sure act like one a lot of the times. Hehe -- it's why I still have to act as your supervisor. No doubt though that your innocence is rather...tasty... "

No reply -- but those words made him shudder...How disgusting of him to say. He was mostly a human being -- not to be feasted upon like some sort of meal. The prince tries to go around Mordred and settled himself down on the other side of the bed. The softness was comforting, but the ugly and gravelling groan came back -- those long black fingernails slipping into a stray lock of his yellow hair to sweeping it back with the rest...The shaking he tried to hide away one returned, as if he was left out in the winter wearing nothing but silk. 

The dark void of despair filled his soul again. But before he could lick his chapped lips -- ugly pale ones pressed into the crook of his neck and Dear Gods oh no -- he tried to hold back a scream once he was pulled back into the horrible -- dark embrace --

The kisses continued up to his cheek and then back down, that long and slick tongue brushing by his shoulder and nipping at his skin like an animal about to feast on its prey. It hurt so so badly and the prince shuddered strongly in disgust (get away GET AWAY-) -- had he been stronger -- he'd push away and shout and cry about how disgusting Mordred was and how he should burn burn burn just like the countries before him once did...

"Mor-d-dred -- s-stop -- !"

**_" -- Oh, little lamb -- you're so fragile..."_** He growled deep into his ear, claws scraping over his thighs -- leaving red lines behind as the prince whined in pain pain pain -- to not be in control of a situation and to be held down and taken before he even had a chance to think no no NO he tried to move away, tried to push him, _trying to hide a defensive growl and ear-bleeding scream and tried to push push push but those arms were too s t r o n g and a boulder sat in his stomach as he realized that maybe it was too late --_

"...Mordr -- d-dred!" Those now scaley fingers and claws went around his legs and pressed under the sashes of the prince's dress -- the ice spiderwebbing from his fingers to his bottom and pressing in like freshly cut veal -- like he was a dirty animal ready to be eaten. The prince practically screeched, a flare in his chest as he tried to use his gentle hands to pull Mordred away -- but a single claw could cut through flesh and make him bleed all over this cloth but of course nobody would come to help -- and nobody ever will not _even now as his fangs tried to press into the crook of the prince's neck --_

"MOR-M-Mordred!" The prince shot himself away from his <strike>captor</strike> husband, clearing his throat louder than expected and gently tugged those hands away -- like a mouse caught in the throat of a python. The feeling of slime clung onto him like a horrible smell -- a leech, parasite -- bleeding into the fabric and attaching itself anywhere it could reach. It reeked of rot and blood. It was all so disgusting and he wanted to cry his heart out -- this outfit was a disaster, made for him to be used and taken like a filthy dog. Disgusting. Horrible -- A prisoner indeed. "E-Enough -- s-stop!"

"Oh~? Why so flustered? We are all alone." Dear Gods -- he could hear the unsettling and demonic growl in the depths of Mordred's chest. His hunger failed to be sated, since the prince was such a disobedient lamb. His venomous words made him want to vomit...He never will for as long as he lived submit to this warped bastard -- he swore it.

The prince tried to keep himself from shaking, thinking of another excuse and feeling as if he had to frantically rub the ick and gross off of his own skin -- practically tainted. "A-Another time -- maybe. I a-am exhausted."

An awful excuse from an awful man such as himself. Now he felt like the disgusting one. How could he have been so weak, so thin legged and fragile enough to keep himself from leaving his embrace...? Such power from a Divine like him would be enough to make **_h i m_** disappear, yes...? Pathetic. A mistake. But the fanged scowl he wore just for a moment turned into a gentle not too gentle smirk, those lips daring to touch his face again. But the prince's hands didn't bother to reach up and rip them. Vile rat. Burn. He didn't care didn't need to...

"...Right, sure --" There wasn't any need to pry. All that was left was his obedient and loyal he could be to him. Not that the prince would given him any of that, of course. "And what of the gifts? Wouldn't you like to see what treasures they have picked out for you?"

Nothing could have been as amazing as the ones he found. Appreciation was more flooded by the fiery rage of a divine royal, the wrath of his piercing soul. Plastic and metal pieces melded together in different colors. In the end, they were all the same. At best the prince could have just requested the servants to just...throw them out, it wasn't good enough. 

"T-Tomorrow. I'd like to be f-full of energy once I-I l-look them over. They w-will not vanish overnight."

Mordred paused in his steps before he hummed in agreement. At least he got those slimy icy fingers to cease their fondling, if only for a while. No more had to be said as the vanilla-cedar candles were blown out one by one, leaving the room entirely in darkness, save for whatever light was outside on the balcony, the view of the entire kingdom. It made a great last resort in the prince's eyes, should this go on for any longer.

_A selfish child, indeed. Spoiled. Bratty. **Ungrateful. How dare he. **_

The rest of the night was to be complete hell. And yet he'd rather suffer there than be here, unless this was the place he had been comparing it to. And if it were the case, it was a shame there was nothing else. Already too afraid to go to sleep, he has wrapped the sashes tight around his legs, resembling a merman tail of sorts, so that further fondling would remain gone for sure. Even now the slime failed to cease it's crawling sensations. A cocoon of safety, literally hiding himself away from the blacks and reds and the death and the rot and blood of the world.

Remaining warm was a problem as those green dark energy spirals of torment, laying dormant in those cold winter arms, wrapped themselves once more around the prince's frail and gentle body. There was nowhere he could go now, nowhere to escape and no way to scream and cry and pray to the Old Gods about how could they have let this happen, why must they make him suffer and doom everyone else...?

A man of destruction. Hundreds of ancient kingdoms, destroyed, long gone and under the false rumours of monsters and assassin-kings. When it all boiled down to this despicable man who laid above him, breathing down onto his face waiting for the perfect moment to eat him, swallow him whole never to return.

_Dear Gods, please set this bed aflame and end both of their disgusting lives._ For what it's worth, suffering in hell together was better than only one of them living one.

Alone.

* * *

The food was as bland as ever.

A perfect blend of seasonings within the roasted vegetables, a varied plate of thick, choice cut meats, it's robust smell filling the air, along with the extravagant wine on the side. A bit much for lunch, but it was actually very light. Despite all of the delicious food sitting right in front of him, the want and need for any for it wasn't...there. Just emptiness. He feared vomiting if he tried to take a bite, already queasy from the smell.

The threading and constructed words of politics rang in his ears. Thank the Old Gods they were quieter than the bells from the wedding. But the feel for the conversation wasn't there. And there he sat, along delicious food, a new lover, surrounded by what they call themselves his family and discussing the further protection of their kingdom. Should there be peace in the coming days, they would bring down the gates.

He should be happy. Everything as it is now was going just as they wanted to. But he could taste and feel the black-rot in the air, twisting and mudding on their clothes, staining and sodding them. The empty core sitting in his chest was an easy target, dripping like a water in a vacant cave, nowhere...

He had only hoped one of those deities heard something. These icy, slimey green fingers and arms were already around him, holding his fragile body close. His lungs filled with tobacco smoke, the taste unbearable sitting on his lying tongue. The urge to spit was coming in, ah, and wouldn't it be funny to spit at that disgusting Mordred's face --

"Divine Prince," one of the many foreign rulers called out, quirking an eyebrow. "You have been quiet for several minutes now. Are you quite alright?"

Golden, yet so empty _so meaningless_ eyes slowly looked up at the speaker, fingers tightly pressed together under the table. "....Do what you must to expand the kingdom's land. I have no say in the matter. My husband, however, agrees that all parties should be satisfied if we are to live in harmony with one another."

Some, across the table blinked at the same time. This was the most he's said the entire hour they have been here. And while it sort of made sense what he was saying, they were more confused by his sudden words more than anything else. Mordred only smiled that awful smile again at such a sudden, smart response, and ran his black clawed fingers through the prince's hair. This time, he did not flinch at the cold touch, one he has felt since day one.

The same king spoke again, breaking the silence. "Y-Yes, of course." He cleared his throat, scratching at his beard before grabbing a slice of meat. "But...your opinion on this is necessary as well--"

"If my assistance is required, I will do all I am physically capable of. _Must_ _there be anymore to discuss?_" He grumbled. He was tired, he was so so tired of these damned rules and agendas and demands. The others looked at themselves like they have seen or heard such the strangest thing in the whole world. And the silence came back to the room once more, the feeling of his husband's supposedly comforting fingers wasn't even helping...

"I suppose we have a deal?" Mordred interjected. "Now begone. We shall look over the papers and message you at a later date."

The bearded king took a steady breathe, an uneasy feeling clinging onto the atmosphere. The rest of the rulers had already gotten up, some bowing respectfully before grabbing their things and heading out the double doors. "U-Uhm...d-deal. It was an honor meeting you two in person. Especially the all holy Divine Prince himself."

"The feeling is mutual, my friend. Do take care of yourself across The Riverhold. I bid thee farewell." The words came out with practiced ease, but not a jovial tone to be heard of. However, it was enough to satisfy the other, to which he thanked him before grabbing his things and taking his leave along with the others. The double doors slammed shut, the sound of guards restarting their patrol routes, some of them guiding the visitors outside.

All in all, there was nothing but complete silence, and the prince felt more alone than ever before. Aside from the unfinished food and the wine, it was just him, in the arms of his loving husband, as cold and slimey and alien as ever. But the calmness was enough for him to at least meditate on what exactly led up to this point. If he had wished to, he could have slipped out of that embrace and just take his own leave --

Beautiful blonde locks were gripped tightly by icy fingers, strands threatening to come out as he heard them tear from his scalp. Dear Gods, he knew the pain would come again someday. No blood, no, at least not yet. But even now he preferred dying than having to hear that horrible grating voice again. Everything turned tar-black black black and an icky slimey green, dripping onto the table under them.  
Just when he thought a shed of some sort of light was restored within him. Scooped out of his insides, coal and ash sitting in the deep dark hole in his chest. There was nothing there anymore. _Dear Gods, help him hold onto something..._

"And where the hell have you been?"

It shouldn't have mattered to him anyway. The prince was free to go wherever he wished! He needn't a bodyguard or anyone else to come along with him, not in a place so sacred and meaningful to him. This fear was scalding, burning and bubbling and tearing at the mental flesh of his being, a cage with no way out no matter where he turned, there was always a venomous face waiting to snap and chew and **_e a t_** him...

"...I-It has only b-been an hour." Golden eyes still refused to look into those green ones, staring boldly at the ground as those nimble hands held onto those loose white robes like his life depended on it. "The usual r-r-oute I take in the e-early mor-m-mornings. Far f-from dire."

"That damn temple again." The growl was deep, sitting right in this-- this demon's chest and the prince felt it right against his arms. "And why didn't you tell me?" Ohh, such a cold cold voice, piercing swords and daggers rusted with blood into his beaten body. Pain pain pain splitting pounding awful pain and there's all that is...

Anger. Red and hot and passionate as the fear that twisted everything within him. The scent of that sinful blood, oh that blood was just threatening to be spilt by divine hands, staining his dignity and innocence. The words of hate and black-oily messes were clinging onto the back of his twitching, hesitant throat. But he silenced himself and swallowed it down, the bitterness resting in his belly again. Old rotting yellows in the deep. The prince took a deep breath, as best as he could anyway.

"I am no child."

"If you knew that, you wouldn't have to remind me! Show me, then!" Mordred growled, louder than the prince expected to be. It pierced deep within his soul, making him shudder and shake and he was this close to yelling back. No, this was exactly how it felt before, where everything trembled within and ceased the retaliation within him.

Silence filled the room, ringing within the prince's ears like that of the bells in their wedding. Oh, what a sight to see. Newlyweds fighting the second day after such a delightful event. Well, delightful for at least one of them. The words died down in his throat. So much to say but he didn't dare to out of fear. If he had tried anything, he would be punished...

"Only I could _ever_ be your saviour. You do not have anyone else to turn to."

Mordred shoved his prince back into the seat, the wooden legs thrusted harshly away, along his fragile body. Only a few blonde strands came loose, lost within the rest of his hair and his scalp hurt so badly.

"If they've never answered before, what makes you think they'll do it now...?"

Well...The prince hasn't even heard a single word coming from the Old Gods ever since this started. Was this...Was this even worth the time anymore? No matter what he did, no matter how many times he prayed and waited for a miracle to come along, nothing would work. So why even bother...? Well. Maybe...Maybe because there still was something there. A gleam, a twinkle, somewhere out there in the cosmos where he could still receive that piece of himself again and restore things to how they once were. If only it came sooner...Or was he just...being spoiled?

** _"Try me, little lamb. Pray one more time and I will cut out your tongue. You will not speak of that damned place ever again, and not even so much as think of going back there. Do you understand?"_ **

The only way to freedom or even passing on. The only way for him to contact the Old Gods, so that they can hear his cries and lend a healing hand. No more. Then again and once again, they never even answered anyway. But he needed to know _why._ It always led back to Mordred and there shouldn't have been a reason why. Mordred was not a God. It was so unfair.

The prince sat up properly, but still kept his gaze down before those thin arms clenched down on his clothes once more, his entire body flinching at Mordred's ugly blood soaked words. As if to make sure it was still there, he slid the aforementioned, set muscle across his teeth, tasting the tobacco and wine he had accidentally inhaled and drank earlier. It looks like he had no choice in the matter. Again...

Alone...

"Yes, Mordred. I understand." 

* * *

_"...At what cost?"_

  
** _"What else is there? It is destiny, after all."_ **

  
_"He is free to make his own choices. Give him a chance."_

  
**_"He is young, naive and inexperienced. This is the extra push he needs. _ _Dark and light will finally join as one and peace upon many nations will soon flourish."_**

_"I see..."_

  
**"So you will. This prophetic love shall take place. With their happiness comes our's."**

* * *

He shouldn't have come here.

He was only going to get in trouble again. Going against a royal's rules, and in a situation like this...? He must have been _crazy._ Even now he could hear the hoofbeats within the earth itself, a group of men desperate to carry out Mordred's commands. There would have had to know that he wasn't home right now. And that was the part that terrified him most of all. But...he couldn't go back. Not right now, not when he couldn't take it anymore.

Three months and a half months of torture. He had hoped at night, an assassin would come in, slit his throat and have him bleed all over the bed, as selfish as it was. But nobody came. The old black bloods and the odors of rat and shit rubbing against his all _too cold_ skin and all too revealing clothes, as if he were just a treasure to show off rather than a human being. Golden eyes peeled open, scerla red, bloodshot, because sleep wasn't an option or as fulfilling as this awful destiny. Blonde locks were pulled until strands fell out, bruises and blood and ick crawled around under over and everywhere it could ever be on his skin.

_No. More._

...

It had been ages since he came back here.

Such a mystery, this place was. The origins of it were unknown by many. And even the prince himself had to question where it sprouted from. Surely the Old Gods have made this place in their golden years, did they not? So many questions to be answered, so many missing upon his future discoveries, for he was too scared to look deeper in these temples.

Just the way it was years ago, yes, but so much older. Green moss grew on dying trees, thin and bark peeling away onto the forest floor. Grass stood mighty and all, reaching up to his trembling knees but he needn't fear such beauty.

Snakes and bugs inhabiting and crawling all about in the greenery. No fear.

The Sun was beating down on him like a drum, and he was sweating something fierce. _Mercy, please...?_ If he had stayed in his former wedding attire (as awful as it was), he wouldn't have been so hot. Thick and blessed white robes, made from varied cottons and some special kind of hide, trapped the heat inside like those saunas Mordred was so fond of.

It was hard to walk along here as it is. But now he must bear the scratches and bruises that had came from last night. The will to sleep had vanished with the other bits of his fractured sanity, the bandages around him not nearly enough to conceal the inner pain.

Up the stone steps he went, wet and dripping from the earlier rain, the scent of soil and humid wind filling his nose. The grooves of his sandals could have been sanded smooth by how swift he was going as he continued on. Stone monuments, some of faces or hands, stood in all of their glory nearby temples. Some looked familiar to the prince, like a time long gone. Perhaps he recalled someone. Perhaps he'll meet them later in his limited life.

Echoes. He could hear them deep within the temple, right off of the stone walls and mixing within the welcoming breeze that cooled his face. Shadows danced in the sunlight, lost spirits who crave to touch such divinity that ran along his skin. Their years went by and such patience was wearing thin, the thread threatening to snap and run wild like the creatures of the forest. Whispered apologies from a disgrace like himself wouldn't mend it's wounds. They'd never forgive him for being gone for so long...

_Inhale. Exhale. Everything was going to be fine._

...

There was a pull. Subtle and gentle, but eager in its meaning. The prince became nervous as his body had lightly moved forward, almost on its own. Spirits had always sang and spoke through him, but Gods? He didn't think he'd reach that level yet, after so long. If they insist he entered, then it must have been okay. 

* * *

Prayers were hard but felt fulfilling, leaving oneself bare and letting go of everything they were and had been, asking for forgiveness or a sign. Oh how easy it would be to scream and _cry_ and beg for a miracle, shifting everything around him for such a perfect reality that had been shattered for so long, too long. Rage boiled red deep within his soul, the fear of unleashing it shielded by his golden ambition. He was far from being a prophet himself. Never will he foresee the horrifying path laid out for all. But...there must have been a way out of this trap. Somehow.

The Old Gods _must_ have felt his pain. A sight it must have been to watch him weep in sorrow. His chest felt...hot as fire, cold as snow at the same time. Three paths behind those stone walls he roamed about. Not a single pillar of flesh stood in his way, not even green and reeked of death.

As always, he took the middle path for guidance.

Burning candles. Such a foreign smell that was more welcoming than otherworldly. It had wrapped him in so much warmth, so much more than the dastardly heat from such a black red rot outside world. Here was his true home, letting go of everything else. To live here forever and grow and eat and sing like a true Divine, reliving those dreams where he had flew so far. This were to be his landing destination, would it not...? How selfish of him. Such a spoiled child.

An altar, claimed by the dried, dark red blood he leaked to remove his horrible sins. Around it were smaller monuments, what they think those Old Gods must have looked like, those rocky old eyes staring daggers within his soul. They were calling here and now, he felt it. They knew oh they knew but shouldn't they care?

He set his knees onto the stone floor, soon to be sore and irritated against the hardness. Be willing to endure it, they say, if he were so red and passionate about those prayers being answered. Endure...He removed the top half of his robes, torso and arms exposed to the warm yet wet air, almost as comforting as a mother's arms. He dare not look at the red sigils along his skin. And so he clasped his hands together, forehead pressed against them and golden eyes gently shut.

Those words, unrecognizable in any language humanly possible, filled the temple with a lost sound. Over time, he had felt it wasn't even his own voice anymore, rather, he had became an observer. They melded into the sounds of tinkling stars, a chorus of one thousand galaxies, hidden cries and mourns and skin he had yet to shed in favor of a new beginning...

_Oh, Dear Gods from above, please sing through him and raise the truth beneath the waters. Ohhh Dear Elder Mothers and Fathers, open a path to thee and--_

"Oh wow, holy shit! I didn't think it'd be possible to find anyone else here!"

The prince's eyes shot open, mouth falling agape. Oh no oh no oh no no no NO this couldn't be. He must have been dreaming, right? There was no way somebody in their right mind would ever travel far deep within this forest, almost getting themselves bitten or attacked by a feral furry creature, just to see what was hidden in these depths...right...? And after all this time, where he was trying to hide the fact that this place even existed...? This couldn't be true. It was...all a hallucination, right...? _Right???_

Only a voice crack echoed within the chambers, and he could have sworn he had heard the voice giggle. But this was not funny! How dare she arrive out of nowhere and just...? Slowly, he turned his head around, and was greeted by vivid blue locks, and a smile of purity set on the woman's face.

Dear Gods...she...she was _beautiful_, actually.

"Divine Prince...? Oh! This is so awesome! And an honour!" A quick, respectful bow, oh _dear_ \-- "Sup! Your voice is very lovely, by the way!"

His mouth was...too dry for words.


	2. Chapter 2

"...Eh? What's with the face? Ya look like you've seen a ghost!"

The bluenette approached the prince slowly, holding her torch cautiously away from her thin clothes, that way she didn't burn herself. He had barely noticed how much he had been shaking up until now, like a crippling autumn leaf, golden eyes tracing all of her movement. It made her giggle all the more, but it didn't help to cease the terror inside. The Old Gods must have really wanted to mess around with his feelings today, huh? All of this suffering, trying to run from his problems and conflicts, only to meet up with so many others. He started to wonder if they even cared at this point...

"Didn't mean to make you feel nervous! Just followed the trail of these ancient symbols, tryna decipher ' em and all cuz yknow _gotta_ wonder what they're talking about, now here we are!"

The scent of the flames of her torch mixed in with the candles' mysterious ones, and he could still faintly make out which was which. No doubt the spiritual atmosphere he had been feeling slowly drifted away ever since she showed up. Now he had only waited until she stopped pretending and call in the guards, sending him back to the castle.

Heart-shaped eyebrows furrowed, those golden orbs staring right back into her ocean blue ones. "..........How?"

And she quirked an eyebrow, leaning over in curiosity. Was she seriously playing dumb on purpose? Surely she was going to tell on him, right...? "Pardon me?"

"Th-This place sh-should't exist. I-I-I-It's p-practically a-a-a m-myth. S-So h-how did you find it."

"Oh! Well, that's easy. I'm an explorer!" She laughed, and it was from the belly and _Dear Gods_ why did it sound so _cute?_ Why must he feel this way now...? "Scriptures. Gotten my hands on some and decided to see what the fuss was 'bout."

And as proof, she had pulled out a few old sheets of paper, crinkled and turning orange from the summer rays. He could practically make out the symbols right where she was standing, each shape and image precise and the strokes perfect and beautiful. Long dead memories drifted back into his head, birds that flew away oh-so long ago. The prince's eyes practically widened, fists clenching up against his undone robes. Those scriptures...they were real. Such ancient paper, worn with age and memories and he could _feel_ it...

"Again? Didn't expect anyone here. Maybe some skeletons but that's about it." An innocent smile, and it made him feel...lighter. He expected her to react in a nervous manner, with her twiddling her fingers and kicking rocks along the stone floors. It was always that one type of body language he recognized that made him instantly know that Mordred must have sent someone after him. But she's reacting so...casual. Easy-going and straightforward.

But he musn't keep his guard down now. Maybe she was just...smarter than the others. "I-It's fine. I-I never th-thought that someone c-could grab th-those scriptures so e-easily, though."

The bluenette snorted, the piggish sound echoing across the chamber. "People will give you anything for money, Divine Prince." She stood completely next to him now, her warmth just a fraction more enjoyable than the air that was turning chilly very quickly. It was a warmth he hadn't felt in the longest time. How comforting, especially towards a stranger. Maybe he was weird for that, but...

"Yes," he rubbed his arms absent-mindedly, completely facing her now. "Th-There are no horsemen outside right now, r-right?" He asked with a squeak, almost fully expecting a yes out of her. Any moment now he could be grabbed and dragged back to that _damned_ monster...

"Don't see why there would be. But, I shoulda definitely gotten a horse than risk stepping on snakes haha -- A-Ah, _waiiiit_..." After a moment, she squinted her eyes, leaning close to his face and _oh_ he could almost feel her breath against his pale face, the scent of fruit and the cool breeze emanating off of her smooth skin. An inviting beach, he had thought. Filled...with sharks. "Don't you have some _princely duties_ and stuff to do back there right now...? Divine Royals are usually closer to home than this."

The prince moved back, her lingering presence practically pressed against his face, senses filled with nothing but her and the words were so, so lost again _Dear Gods don't say you're going to tell on me_ "I-I-I-I-I d-d-don-don't--"

A hand came down to ruffle his blonde locks, and she made a face as if she never realized how soft and fluffy such hair from a royal could be. But she laughed it off, she always did. She seemed to have liked laughing. He's never heard it so much before, genuinely. "Chill out, I get the whole prince-rebellion thing! Gotta let loose and just get some time to yourself, right?"

He blinked hard. "I-I s-sup-ppose?"

"Yup!" What a strange way to respond to that. A few seconds of more silence passed and like a strike of lightning, she whipped her arm forward and he flinched at it's suddenness. She kept her palm open right in front of him, blue nailpolish gleaming in the torch's light. "Vivi, by the way. Vivi Yukino."

No...No there was...No one somebody could be so nice to him, not like this. For months now and even before then, there was nothing and everything was red and rot black horrid and suffering, his core ripped right out and a void filled right in it's place. And it was all because of the likes of **_Mordred._ **On the outside, they were meant to be. Waves and offering smiles and feeding the poor. Kisses at game tables and teases from the other lovers. Smiles and drinks passed around and hands held and bodies worshipped.

Behind closed doors, they only stray further apart. More _blood._ Sigils practically carved into his soft flesh more black rot and screaming and nobody noticed nobody _cared nobody could hear or ever cared to listen to those cries of his._

Yet after all of that. After all of this...a blue stranger just so happened to come along by and give him the mercy of not being told on by his _lover-not-lover...?_ What was this...? Because surely it couldn't have been the Old Gods finally giving him his answer...right...?

Because if so, not only was this...very strange. But...well, he didn't know how to feel about it...Just...hnm....

Hesitantly, he had reached out for her hand, ready to shake it, grab his things and just get out of here, forget this ever happened. But his soul, it was all black and polluted and poisoned. Couldn't move beyond the creak because going too far into the rest of that beautiful blue blue _blue ocean was too much and he needed to turn back and that arm retreated,_ for what felt like the millionth time. And that confused look she had seemed to have only hurt him even more. "It is...very nice to meet you, Miss Yukino."

This _Vivi_ hummed, moving her hand back when she realized he wasn't going to actually take her's. It was a good thing she wasn't being too pushy, but that smile still remained and he could feel something shift within him. Only by that fraction. Something about her face soothed him. Only by that fraction. How perky and free, someone like her just flying and flying and going anywhere she pleased. A life he surely wanted to live indeed...

The torch was slowly going out, but she didn't bother to refresh her flames by making a new one. Instead she held it steady, looking down at the altar he had been kneeling near. She realized he still hasn't moved from his position. Surely his legs were hurting. But what concerned her more was those scars and bruises, a look of concern that flashed over her features just for a moment, now that she's gotten a closer look at him. "Pardon me, you don't hafta answer but...is there a reason why you came here for this ritual?"

An understandable thing she had asked, for someone who should be happy with everything laid out for him. "It is alright...I just...needed some answers is all. But it appears...I do not have anything. Only more questions. They...usually speak through me straight away, but..." The prince sighed, relaxing those tense, thin fingers of his. Their voices were lost in the depths of his own mind, leaving him here, in this hopeless situation, all alone. Well...aside from this kind woman. How comforting, with those cute little laughs and smiles of her's. "I do not know anymore...They aren't even here..."

Vivi hummed, understanding the situation he's in most likely. She merely crossed her arms, the fires of the torch dimming the room. "...Maybe they're busy? You know Gods and...creating new things. Like giraffe-turtles! Who knows? Probably in some other universe right now."

The prince nods, almost frantically. "N-No, they answer almost instantly. Time means nothing to them." Just a single minute was less than a nanosecond to those Old Gods. Drifting between the fabrics of reality, out into the other realms, some that they hope and wish the humans would never see, for fear of breaking their fragile minds. "I mean, they _should_ be listening in. I suppose maybe it isn't...important to them as most things right now..."

"But they won't answer to a Divine? You're like, second to them!"

"I...I know." There was a hidden hurt to that statement. He knew all to well but as the days and weeks went by, he felt lesser than what he was than ever before. A broken man in this broken world, claiming to put the pieces together because of the act of true love. It was all a lie. It had to be...right? Even if it was, he was almost too afraid to speak it out loud. To a stranger, and especially towards Mordred.

It seems the two have now ran out of words to say, in fear of running too deep in each other's stories. Vivi seemed to be an upbeat kind of woman, the tiniest light in this otherwise death-like blackness. Such a wonderful ocean blue to repaint it with. But he musn't say anymore. It wasn't any of her concern. He could do it. He could...

The prince fixed up his robes, slipping those thin, scarred and painted arms back through those thick, long sleeves. He had tied the front, letting the rest of the fabric flow across the stone floor. His face was like a tomato when he realized Vivi was watching him, but turning her gaze as if she spotted something interesting. His knees were hurting more the moment he stood up, trying to keep himself from falling over. That's when she spotted those legs wobbling. "You, uh...You good?"

"Never better." Rotting lies steaming in his belly, rising up to his mouth and tasting of crippling false happiness. It was like a boulder. Heavy. Heaving down, a burden, just as he was. Useless bag of flesh, waiting for mercy, either for death or a peaceful fulfillment. "I suppose I am done here. But...if you wish, I could help you decipher the readings along the walls!"

"Wow, really?! You'd do that?" She asked, flashing a huge smile, eyes sparkling and huge. It took all of his power not to blush so much. _Dear Gods, why was she so adorable?_

"Wh-why, yes! If it's not too much trouble, I will give you as good of a translation as I can."

And Vivi papped her own cheeks, dropping the torch right onto the ground, a rough landing sound in the echo sensitive chambers. She tried to keep herself from jumping right onto him in a _too tight_ hug, clenching her hands in the air before her. _How adorable...!_ "Thank you so much, Divine Prince! Ohhh my goodness, who'da thought I'd actually be working with someone as great as you! An honour!" Another bow. _Dear Gods, she was so sweet._ If he had any power within him to smile, he surely would.

"An honour to work with you as well, Miss Yukino." A rather interesting one, she was. He had thought that maybe she would have made fun of him by now, or perhaps not even care and was more interested in her discoveries.

But here she was. Bold and as blue as the sea, inviting and so broad, crystallized eyes and holding its beauty within it's different shades. Darker the deeper it went, but a comforting feeling nonetheless. Maybe he had said too much, he wasn't sure. Maybe he was just so use to hiding things for so long, he had forgotten how to truly express himself. And that blockage was still there, deep within but maybe...

No...Maybe not just yet. She has yet to gain his trust. But please, Divine Child...take it easy and see her within.

* * *

She had to admit, this was a lot harder than she expected.

Of course, given every other adventure she's went on and survived, this definitely wasn't a surprise. She's made plenty of translations from ancient languages in the past couple of years, and has almost succeeded in understanding most of the words! But this one? This one takes the cake for the hardest one she has ever tried to pick up on! So many apostrophes. Such a _strange_ intonation, too. But no doubt it was super interesting! It was definitely worth all of the travelling. Maybe she would come back here and explore deeper, if she wanted to.

And the Divine Prince himself? A really interesting guy! And he seemed to be more intelligent than what he was really letting on. He almost rambled on and on sometimes, fanboying about it all. She couldn't help but laugh sometimes. She'd never thought in all of her years that she would ever meet him in person, and it was a lot better than she expected! She could tell he was having a hard time expressing a few things, and asked for his opinion several times and got vague answers but it wasn't much outside of that. She didn't wanna pressure him, after all.

It was an hour before she had written everything she needed to know about this text. She had quickly but carefully wrote down the original ancient lettering, the odd symbols, before putting her things back in her bag, including her torch because how rude that would be to leave it in a place as sacred as this! That's like...littering. _Eugh._

"I just...totally wanted to thank you again for helping me out, y'know? This kind of thing is never easy." Another one of her innocent smiles, undeniable gratitude.

The Divine Prince nodded, humming as they made their way to the exit. He looked a bit better now, less of a nervous kind of body language and actually more...well casual, as far as someone so poised can be. "You are most welcome, Miss Yukino. And I appreciate how you are taking the time out to learn about our history and religion. A brain such as your's should be what anyone would want for themselves."

"Aw, shucks." She papped a hand on her cheek, waving the other one, absorbing the compliment like a sponge and fueling her enthusiasm. _Gosh, he was such a gentleman!_ "Can't help but feel so interested in it! It's nice to know how everything started and what I can find during our time here." 

"Yes. It is truly a blessing to see what they have left behind for us. I only wish the best for you once you find any other tombs."

"Oh, thank you! I'm sure it's gonna be hasty, but sittin' around isn't worth it f'me! I kill for the adventure, dude."

And there they were, finally at the end of the hallway, and right beyond was a blinding light. Just a few steps away, the stone floors turn straight into grass, and right back into the forest once again. They hadn't realized how loud the nature around them sounded, and could almost make out each animal and each shifting of the leaves perfectly. A deer passes by at the edge of their eyesight, a cool breeze feeling like it could sweep the two right off of their feet. What a sight that would be, huh! _Juuust like paperweight._

An almost deafening silence filled the space between the two, before Vivi perked up and began before the Divine Prince could. "Whelp! Time sure does fly by when you're having fun." She clapped her hands together, and was rewarded by a small flinch by the other. Vivi tilted her head, smiling and holding up her bag. "I'd sure like to settle in and look over these! You know any good hotels 'round by here?"

He tapped in that cute little goatee before lifting a finger, and despite the almost jovial tone, his face remained too calm. "Cloud's Cradle is heavenly. Just less than a handful of silver and the night passes in the blink of an eye. West where you enter the gates, and the second building down Windrupt street." He followed her as she hopped down the stairs, without missing a beat. Yet there was no rhythm in his own steps. No bouncing or skipping, nothing. It was so poised and reserved, like a true ruler. "I'd escort you to make it easier, but I must resume my duties back home."

"No biggie! Maps always save your life. Sides, you did so much for me already! Do what's right for you and your kingdom." She could see the frown on his face before he quickly pulled his lips into a fake, barely there smile. And, just in that moment, she felt like he needed some sort of hug. He was kind of strange all day. And she's never met him in person, but given everything she's heard about him, and his body language, the praying, something felt...off. Nothing, most likely. Just an off day, at most.

Hopefully, his day turns out better tomorrow...! In fact, it'd be nice to stop on by and see him again! "Yes, of course. Thank you, Miss Yukino."

She blew raspberry, droplets of her spit falling into the grass. They'll find their nutrition in the strangest ways possible, right? " 'Miss Yukino'? _Pleeeaase._ Just call me Vivi. Or Viv, whatever floats your boat."

He blinked hard, as if he was unfamiliar with such a term. But at least he had the faintest understanding of it, because he brought his hands together and his face turned into a hint of pink, just by the sliver, and he let out a breath like he had been holding it for quite some time. "As you wish...V-Vivi."

* * *

Running back home had been a lot harder than he expected.

Well, yes, of course, he had made sure Vivi made it back safely, but the moment she went through those gates, he had already left after bidding her a quick farewell. Footsteps turned into heavy _heavy_ deep drumbeats within the ground. Each step sent a rattle up his shinbones, vibrating up his legs and into his spine. If he could become one with the Earth, he'd live in Her crushing mass forever, leave his black marks on the world and drown them in the rivers.

He had almost felt so alive running and breathing harder than ever before. Running _too fast too much_ and his heart a-humming deep within his ribcage. Just a bit more willpower, just a bit more and instead of running _for_ the castle, he would run _away_ from it, into the forest and beyond and never come back. A selfish thought. A spoiled child who couldn't get what he wanted and he knew that but _Dear Gods wouldn't it have felt perfect..._

He had only prayed to the Old Gods that he were not to be spotted by any questioning guards or citizens, as the directions he took was taking him right behind the castle, fitting himself within the cracks and tiny tunnels along the stone walls. It hasn't been fixed in years already. And maybe even soon, the whole thing would come crumbling down, kill the icky cold demon lurking within...

Such a clear ocean, she was. So vast and she was so happy and her laughter lit a candle, no, a _torch_ within his soul. When he was around her, for a brief moment, he had that feeling of flying again and it was awful because -- he shouldn't have been out there. He shouldn't have been speaking with her and he should have been with Mordred, of all people. But she was everything mercy and everything peace and happiness. _Dear Gods, had he possessed wings he would have flown over her waters, under the radiating sunlight never to return._ But it was such a...fleeting state of peace. If only he had an excuse to stay away longer, to go back and see her again because she was an outsider, a risk-taker, everything he wanted to achieve and be...  
But no willpower.

He was alone...again...Felt more so than ever as he threw off those sandals, his bare feet running along and thumping across the red carpets, taking the stairs just nearby so he could race up to a private room and get these thick, heat trapping robes off. The aroma of vanilla-cedar candles returned to his nostrils and it was suffocating and he was so sick of that smell...Already did he feel the cage close again, with lock and the key thrown away into a pile of it's brothers and sisters. _And he hadn't even stepped out that far yet, he had so much to explore..._

Looking back, it was definitely worth going out, to feel the clear air and the blue waters and seeing true vitality for the first time in so long. But here came back the death-rot and bloody blacks of the true, awful world. Had time stopped for a lifetime, he'd lay asleep within the forest, and dream about taking those skies once more...

  
The thick clothes were removed in an empty, locked bathing room. A sheen of sweat had formed across his forehead and his chest, an uncomfortable feeling of dripping in his underarms. Nothing a quick bath couldn't fix. Mordred will never know he had left if he realized the prince was just roaming about in the castle. Nothing out of the ordinary. So enduring more heat from the pool, surrounded by jagged rocks meant to trap the warmth inside, he stepped in and ducked his face under. The world was gone, just for a moment, before he went back up and inhaled, grabbing a bowl of soap.

The world was real again right away..._Too real._

* * *

"Ah, my dearest! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Mordred pulled the prince into a tight hug, a hand running through those wiry, wet locks. The coolness coming off of him wasn't the least bit comforting in the sumner-like heat, and it only made him feel like sitting out in the sun and crisping up like jerky was better than enduring this. The inhalation he did made him cringe and hide the smallest, disgusted noise, and was rather relieved once his _lover-not-lover_ pulled away. "You smell _divine!_ Cherry blossom and tangerine, yes?"

"Yes." How oddly specific. What a damned creep. _Burn already..._

"Wonderful! Never thought you'd had good taste in shampoos. I must take my own bath soon as well. A king has no excuse to smell like this..." No matter what, he'd always smell the same. Even now, dead fish and it's black leaking juices. "Now then...come! Come now, we have much to discuss. Now, _come._"

Mordred took his hand into his the prince's, pulling him almost forcefully down the hallway. Had he possessed the willpower, he could have just pulled his hand back and give him a good right hook, but instead he followed his footsteps carefully, staring down once more. He hasn't seen those cold green eyes in so long and wouldn't dare to see them again. "The eclipse is coming up soon, our first one in centuries. I am planning on having a get-together and we must decide on the decorations, which invitations to send in, the appropriate attire --"

"Our third party this week, Mordred? _Dear Gods, already?_ I am quite fatigued of it."

Mordred snapped his head back at the prince, and he flinched on instinct. That look says he was most likely going to hit him, grab on his wet hair and throw him into a wall. Instead those black claws and long vile disgusting fingers _get away get away_ reached up and grabbed his chin, tilting his head up so his golden eyes could meet his. But no he musn't see them _not ever never again,_ and he kept his eyes shut, face mostly relaxed but he was taut, filled with tension and ready to burst at any moment.

He could already taste the blood leaking from his teeth, ready to receive a blow in the jaw any moment now. He couldn't stop shaking _why couldn't he stop shaking_ \-- **_"'I am fatigued', he says. I. Me. Myself. Now isn't that selfish of you?"_**

".........Yes, Mordred."

_ **"And isn't T H A T. Such an inappropriate thing to say, for a Divine Prince such as yourself?"** _

".............Yes, Mordred."

He could feel those claws glide across his sensitive face, over his neck and over his throat, where decaying lies hid and screams of torment permanently resided.**_ "And you do realize that...talking in such a manner would only reward you a punishment, does it not?"_**

"..................Yes, Mordred."

Tears lie hidden within his gently closed eyelids, and he could practically feel the smile on his <strike>captor's </strike>husband's features. He knew he enjoyed watching him suffer. And there came that hug again, as tight and artic as ever. _He could feel the f r o s t b i t e under his skin. Painful. _Despite the almost eye-contact being over with, he couldn't help but keep them shut, his face pressed up against Mordred's shoulder but the scent of death almost made him want to vomit. Ah, but nobody wants to press their lips against his and taste the rising acid. Hold it in with the rest. How cruel.

**_"I love you, my little lamb. Do not ever think I enjoy punishing you. It is for your own good."_** Lying straight through those sharp teeth. "I expect you to be prepared before the day ends. Do not disappoint me." That damned smile snakes across his face again. And it was perfect for his venomous tone, a tone that tried so hard to be honeyed and generous.

"....Yes, Mordred."

"Good."

And his grip loosens. That's when the prince pulls back completely and holds himself upright, as if his arms were the only parts of his fragile body that held some sort of strength. All that Mordred did was stare daggers at him, metal on flesh, his smile ever present. But those gentle, broken eyes of the other stared longingly into the floor, wanting to melt into it and never return. A thick rolling boil of that tar-like substance settled deep within his belly once again, and he tried to hold back the feeling of wanting to spew it right at the demon. The misery tasted even worse than copper lying against his tongue, a reminder of the blood that had leaked through his teeth from the constant beating he tried to endure just nights before.

Seconds felt like decades before they both turned their heads to an opened door. There wasn't a single squeak for the doors were already oiled and the rusted removed, but rather a chill of wind coming from the sudden movement behind the two. Then there was the smell of incense. Thick black hair and beautiful olive skin came into view, such sad but curious eyes looking at the scene before her.

The prince felt relieved the moment he saw her, heart skipping a few beats. A dear friend of his that he hadn't seen in a few weeks, for she had some 'troubles' back at home. He'd never thought he would see her again. So many bad storms sprouted since then. She looks tired and dreary, possibly from all of the stress and work. He resisted the urge to hug her but only to avoid Mordred's flaming irritation. And from looking clingy. Good boy...

"U-Uh..." She held up a few envelopes, elbows locked in place. She feared if she moved, her limbs would fall off due to the king's invisible wrath. "You have letters to go over, Y-Your Majesty. They're almost o-overdue."

"Oh, yes. Thank you, Miss Jana." He quickly approached her and snatched the letters away from her, being rewarded by a flinch. Mordred didn't even offer them a quick glance as he held them tightly within one hand, claws indenting the thick papers. He had only held them like a fan, waving them at his hot face before he leaned by the prince to take his hand, in which he tried so hard to hide a hiss. "Let us see what they have sent us, shall we, love? Our arrangements come straight after."

"Y-Yes, Mordred --" The prince didn't even have enough time to say hello to his friend, being pulled so quick past her and all he could give her was a quick glance. She couldn't do much but offer the same, a tired and sad glimmer in her eye and he had only wished he could have reached out and hugged her sooner, despite Mordred's irritation and worse, _his wrath._ She needed _help._ He could tell something happened because she has not given him that look since a few days before the big wedding. This was desperate. This was true misery and for a moment, he felt she's had it worse than he did.

Everything was a blur from there, as if his memory was tainted by the demons cycling within him. The papers didn't matter. Mordred, <strike>_he wished,_</strike> didn't matter. All he wanted to do was go to his best friend again, tell her everything will be alright even though he didn't necessarily knew what was going on. He needed answers and needed them quickly. Something deeper was happening within all of this and he must know why.

Now he could only imagine the relief and freedom he will feel once he runs away with Jana, and the troubles in the world don't have to chase after them ever again. Such predators will be consumed by bigger ones, ones that outdo them in a battle of the fittest. And that's when they can spread their wings and fly far far away, across those oceans that were so blue and so _deep_ with laughs and understanding and love, just like the waves Vivi had given him just earlier that day.

Perhaps...there was something else. Just as he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! This chapter is pretty long so there! Thank you for the kudos, comments and such! <3
> 
> warnings: small harassment scene and one short sentence of rape intentions. other than that, i hope you enjoy!

_Floating._

_A strange space, a nearly empty feeling. He was there. He was not there. Warm and below freezing. Dead and alive. Did pulsing veins cease to be? There was a thumping in his chest but no sound. A silent echo. Awake. Aware._

_He was curled within himself as if he was hiding from the world, bare and pure just like the day of his birth, and he was sinking lower in those deep blue waters. Crisp, clear, but thicker than usual. A beautiful mixture of fluids. So beautiful. He looked at those bubbles sprouting from his nose and mouth. They go up up up and never return, just like those birds. He watches and they are already gone. It is too late now. They are swallowed by the water's surface. Popped. Dissipated. Those bubbles were so...happy. So free. Now they are gone. Those eyes close once again._

_He continues down down down but not a hint of sand in view. Not that he would know. Those golden eyes didn't dare to open. He is more lonely than ever now. Silence. But a comforting sense in his chest. Warm, almost heated. But these waters were so c o o l..._

  
_ **You are going to die.** _

  
_ The haze returned. A dreamy-like film that covered those closed eyes but there was no irritation. Inner peace dissolved and he could have sworn he saw red red red that polluted those waters. The fair coolness turned into an unbearable heat, sweat mixing in the waters as if it were oil. Distinguishable. Oh, the pain the pain. How could have this go on without mercy? Why did it constantly attack him, berate him, kill him, eat his flesh --_

  
_ Jagged rocks, a hole straight at the bottom. Without moving at all, but fearing those sharp edges that could cut and make him bleed, he sunk further down, right in the middle. There was a light right at the bottom, so bright he could see it behind his eyelids. But no no he didn't bother to look didn't bother to see he didn't want to go there yet there had to be something anything at all --_

_..._

_The rocky surroundings near the bottom were starting to close in the holey space, and it'd be impossible for him to fit through. The light was just right there and he could feel it. Head first, he was pressed against the exit, pressure building up for his body to get through. But no no he pressed his hands against those walls, keeping himself firmly in place so he didn't have to leave didn't want to didn't need to --_

  
_ <strike>don't leave me alone</strike> please and then_

_there_

_ was_

_a_

_ p u s h or two and out he went, thanks to a rush of those strong currents. There was no telling which was tears and which were water droplets. His hair should be feeling heavy and yet he felt so light, just like a feather in the breeze. It was all so new and scary and the light was blinding. Everything was eggshells. A fragile existence. Shattering like glass._

_ ** You are going to die.** _

_ It was like staring into the sun and it **burned** so badly, pits of fire but no sense of death or even fury...but everything was new and there were so many rooms and the fear fear fear red and fierce burned d e e p l y inside and his own skin and blood could bubble and explode like fireworks from such intensity_

_ it was all so bright and everything and nothing and it hurt but a song struck his veins and said he was okay and there was nothing wrong with change. metamorphosis. a mere caterpillar to the most beautiful butterfly and wings so iridescent and a breeze stringed with a wonderful melody. his heart only pound harder and harder and faster...there was **nothing** beautiful about this because he knew oh he knew the agony was coming because it always stared him in the face and smiled that awful smile and he was going to **DIE and he knew it**_   
_ ** split flesh and dripping bitter blood and it was just right behind him but the light was trying to protect protect but he couldn't trust it and he was so scared so SCARED --** _

* * *

  
A loud gasp and a quick shout. The prince shot up in his bed, drenched with sweat and shaking like a leaf, crumbling and tearing and crushing apart.

Everything was too much too fast and he wanted to _scream_ and cry but hush now he musn't scare anyone else. _Selfish selfish selfish_ and a coward and it was stuffy, thick and too hot for comfort, but the streams of air slid into his flaring nostrils and wide open mouth... tears crept the corners of those striking golden eyes. _Dear Gods, it felt as if his throat and lungs were on **f i r e**, even more so than that damned nightmare._ One that came to life and a thousands times worse and painful...

Dizzy. The room was spinning like a top, faster than a four legged creature. His heart drummed painfully on within his sore, bruised ribcage, hot blood coursing through his veins and fueling on the adrenaline settling within his bones. Eyes are too afraid to close again In fear of dying. _In in in_ and he still felt like nothing was there, as it has always been. Knives and daggers scarring his flesh and glass peppering deep into the tissue, prying him open, exposing him.

Why? Why must the Old Gods sleep in the silence and leave him in the darkness? Have they finally forsaken him...? Is it finally time to feel the deep, finalized suffering within his reality? To leave behind everything he has fought for and perish just like so many others...?

...

_ ........Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Everything is going to be okay. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Eventually everything will work out. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Do not worry about anything else. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. The answers you need will come before you know it. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Relax. Exhale. Inhale --_

"Mh..." Cold, _black icky death rot_ green arms wrapped themselves around his waist, a clawed hand brushing its way up his chest. The frostbite returned and those fears instantly shot through the roof, yet not taking flight yet again. The prince shuddered at the chilling touch, a horrible itch coming back to claw at the viridescent skin. He bit his tongue and tried not to vomit.

**_ "Little lamb, little lamb...Are you well...?"_** Mordred's wintry words were pressed against his neck, as if the sweat wasn't unbearable enough. He licked the sensitive area, but not a single sound from the prince, aside from a hitch of breath. His throat hurt too much to say anything, filled with too much water. There wasn't much he could do, with a noodly body such as his. Disgusting. Pathetic.

Mordred sat up completely now, hugging his most beloved in a tight grip, and kissing along his face despite the prince wincing and trembling. Was this...an attempt to make him feel better...? The prince honestly didn't know right now but he was not helping. "There's no need to fear anymore. Not when I'm here."

The prince shuddered and fought back those tears. God, it hurt. A thousand times worse than any punishment. This was the problem, one he had feared explaining many times. He didn't want Mordred here. He wanted his room back, ancient discoveries upon books and blueprints. He wanted his best friend Jana back, a woman filled with courage and so much love to give. Everything was okay back then. Everything was great back then.

All. Snatched. Away. The moment Mordred steered his ugly face here. As cold and tormenting as last time.

And so with all the prince's might, he pulled his body away from Mordred, trying to quiet the hypervenilation that tried to sneak up behind him. But even in the silence, even when he tried to calm himself down, his chest felt tight. There wasn't enough room to fill each and every breath in in in and the room was spinning all over again and _Oh Gods this was disgusting he wanted to vomit every black, every speck of death and doom and just drown........_

**_ "Shh, shh, my most beloved, my dearest, lover, sweetheart, shhh..."_** A _supposed-to-be_ reassuring ruffle of this blonde locks, sweet nothings being whispered into his ear. Gods, there wasn't enough room. _Do not fill his head with such lies. Please do not don't ever fill his head with false love. You have no genuine care to give..._ "Just breathe, it'll be alright. The nightmares won't last forever, I swear it...I will always protect you, hold you --"

_ "--donottouchme."_ It was cracked, spiderwebbed along the glass and ready to completely shatter any second now. A hand slapped the green clawed one away, to his surprise. But the prince just...couldn't bring himself to care anymore. Rushing currents of emotions, golden eyes filled to the brim with hurt and hurt and _hurt._ Nothing else. "P-Please leave me be. Do not t-touch me. _Do n-not talk to m-me._"

Mordred opened and closed his mouth several times, struggling to find the right words to describe the situation. Because the prince hasn't said such a thing before. But again, it wasn't like he cared too much. But his eyebrows furrowed, those claws protruding further, wanting to peel his skin and flesh. "Nh, cowardly lamb...Now, now. I do not want you to suffer alone." And there he was again _Dear Gods,_ trying to loom over the prince once more. "You do not deserve to be so stress. Why don't you let me help --"

"I s-s-said leave me, M-Mordred, p-p-please--....." The prince quickly got up from the bed without a moment's doubt, not even bothering to look back as he pulled a blanket right off of the bed, the chills from Mordred and the nightly air giving him goosebumps. Not even the thick fabric wrapped around him was enough to cease the shivers. Making his way to the door, he had tried to calm his breathing, tried to stop the tremble in his voice and to keep tears from spilling, hot and fresh.

His hand reached the knob, tight like a vice, and it was a surprise to him that he even had the strength to open that door. Mordred growled behind him, but never moved from his spot on the bed. In any other situation, the prince would have been relieved. But he couldn't help but feel more scared as he rushed out the door, the darkness creeping up on him as that smile he knew Mordred was possessing rights now, was pressing at the back of his mind.

_ Dreadful..._

Down the hallway, he clenched his eyes shut as he wheezed for air. It echoed throughout the the walls, and he slowly tried to pull himself back together. No, god, he knows exactly how to fight through this. No use of sitting around and shaking and crying and vomiting. _Go through the steps like Jana told you before, you'll be just fine._ Sometimes it wasn't as reassuring as he wanted to be, but it was better than nothing...

Jana. He wished he could see her right now. Who knows where she was...Maybe...Maybe he'd speak with her once they have that eclipse party tomorrow.

...This was true hurt. This was true suffering. Why must he be the one to put up with all of this...? Why must the Old Gods choose him to be the one who was doomed to die? Why must he endure everything and leave everyone in shambles, lost in the darkness and everything else...? This was not love. This was a poison...Green awful black rotting dead poison.

Those calloused feet thumped against the carpet, a hurrying pace in his step. Nothing was behind him but he felt as if he was being chased down. An invisible dark force, laughter taunting him and Mordred's face branded over his retinas. He needed to run, needed to leave --.........

He had found a guest room, just ways away from where Mordred was. About fifteen doors down. Seeing how the prince rarely went into these rooms, this was a good chance for him to hide away for the remainder of the night. Nobody would know, especially if he kept the door locked. Even if Mordred weren't to visit this room, he wished to be alone to calm himself and get some true rest. And so before that darkness could reach him, eat him just as it tried to before, the prince quickly opened and then shut the door...

It was a bit cold, and the bed didn't look the most comfortable, but anything beats having to sleep with that...demon of torment. There was only a single window, not a hint of moonlight casting any shadows upon the minimal furniture. The bed was queen-sized, so it provided much comfort and a sense of relief within him. An empty bed. Free of ick.

His trembling form slipped right under the covers, his shuddering breaths becoming as deep and slow as he could possibly make it. Scarred hands pressed against his own chest, relieving it of the frostbitten touch of Mordred's from earlier. His heart had been skyrocketing for a while now, but it's slowed down at least a little. Breathing under the blanket gave it a pocket of warmth, the goosebumps retreating.

Now all that was left was to...sleep. But even as his eyes slowly closed, his breathing becoming more even and deep, not a single trace of exhaustion was left in him. Not after what happened. Not after what's been happening.

_ Dear Gods, please please help him..._

* * *

  
_Something held onto him tighter now. Like a vice, or a rope around his throat. A breath hitched, refusing to come out and he laid there still, dripping and sodden with water but it appears those arms did not seem to care about their sleeves being ruined. They were big, strong, and tanned under the morning sun. And they felt so warm, compared to his chilling body. And they cradled him, oh yes did they cradle him, like the scared and lonely child he was. So lost. So confused. So naive and so very spoiled..._

_A bowl, pressed up against his lips. Inside was this golden liquid, calling to him. For once he had opened his eyes and the light around him absorbed in them. Everything was so bright but he was so thirsty, his throat parched. He couldn't be thankful enough, how lucky he had been once it was presented to him. The calling became louder and louder and this was true peace. A step closer to that brilliant source and he will surely be there. Without hesitating, he took all of the golden down, a slight burn but an otherwise sweet and comforting drink --_

_Those comforting, cradling arms were gone and the light slowly disappeared.... Such a new world being blown from under him and around him like **dust** in the wind. And here he laid, hurt and scared so scared and cold more than ever. The blackness slowly creeped up onto his skin, claws and blood and **t e a r i n g** his new sensitive flesh and eating him whole. Relentless. Merciless. The golden settled within him started to burn and burn like acid, bleeding through his nose and mouth and Dear Gods he couldn't breathe he couldn't BREATHE --_

_ **You are going to die.** _

_He clenched his eyes shut, his own hands scratching at his face and leaving more damage, ichor mixed with blood mixed with bile and blackness dripping below him drowning him **eating him** **alive.** He screamed and screamed and screamed but nobody, not even the Old Gods themselves, answered..._

_running with nowhere to go and the skies are black as soot. waters melding with poison until there's no difference. the animals have died. shouts and cries to those who have been loss. the smell of ash. crumbling. debris. stone cracking. split flesh. bitter, sodden blood dripping._   
_ they are running and running but they are hunted_   
_ and a million souls bleed into the post fabrics of reality and the stars are dissipating_   
_ everything is p a i n f u l._   
_ everything HURTS._

* * *

The prince shot up, eyes wider than saucers and bloodshot, crying out and practically tossing himself out of the bed. He was drowning in his own sweat and tears, gasping and panting loudly as if oxygen ceased to be. His muscles were sore. He was shaking uncontrollably and he never felt so nauseous, bile bubbling up his throat and he wheezed and choked on a sob. Everything was death.

Another awful dream...Cruel. Unrelenting. Merciless. Horrid.

The nausea was what scared him, the room spinning like a top and ready to fall over. He had pressed a hand against his belly as if it was about to burst open, golden liquid filling the room and absorbing every miserable fiber of his being. For a moment, he thought he were to vomit it up any second now, the blood and the blood and black and yellows seeping from his nose and mouth and choking him _Dear Gods why --_

Light seeped through the window, casted against one half of the prince's face. Breaking out of his terrifying thoughts, he pressed a shaking hand against his eye, wondering for a moment if that light _that horrible light_ came back and tried to pull him in again, and he would cease to exist. And that thought made him whimper. No, he did not want to die...but...in some ways it was better than being here...

As he turned his head to see that light, he was strangely surprised to see that it was just the sun itself, just over the horizon. He let the tiniest breath out, but the walls still held upright. _Oh, Dear Gods, he has almost forgotten._

Morning. The day of the eclipse.

* * *

  
About two hours have passed. The time the prince had in the bath was a little more than what Mordred and the many guards appreciated, but he needed a source of warmth and comfort, something to wash all of that sweat, grime and stench off of his skin. And not just physically. He was glad that Mordred needed a separate bath, after undergoing a test a bit before sunrise. He would have made the waters literally polluted by whatever was clinging onto him.

The prince had used a different shampoo this time, one of three different scents. It was his favorite. So fruity and sweet. Mordred said it was coconut, ocean spray and pineapple. It wasn't the prince's favorite anymore.

A small, light breakfast. Oats and varied fruits. A drizzle of clover honey. It did it's job and filled their bellies, quiet conversation among the maids and some of the visitors. Mordred wrapped an arm around the prince. As usual? He was disgusted. Next time, he'd throw this scalding hot oat breakfast right at that bastard's face.

So many outfits, so little time.

Mordred was in a separate clothing room, for he had many more outfits than the prince himself could ever dreamed of...not that he did, of course. The sigils on him were refreshed with some new fresh paint, tracing over the ones that were turning into fading scars. He felt it was about as bad as being whipped, right after having icy cold water poured over one's body. And even that was an understatement.

  
The maids were lovely. He'd pick them as an arranged lover any day. Anyone but that bastard. Sadly enough, his best friend Jana wasn't here. A shame. He missed her more than his own previous life. He'd see her later, he knew it, prayed for it. The conversations the maids were having were muffled in his ears, practically ringing as he was lost in thought and only breaking out if he heard a burst of laughter or two. So young and carefree.

Bright robes that concealed his skin, save for his back. The jingling anklets and the other jewelry still remained. A new headdress this time around. It sported many more feathers of different shades and tones, charms and gems hanging off the sides of it. His marigold hair was tied in the back in a low ponytail, tickling the nape of his neck. New makeup on his face that told a story, down his eyes and around his cheeks, many on his forehead and down to his shoulders.

This wasn't as bad as his wedding attire. A bit tight and heavy, but appearance wise it wasn't an eyesore, didn't show him off too much.  
By the time he was finished, Mordred had been as well. Darker robes and a crown sitting delicately on his green hair. His blood-red cape dragged across the stone floors and he held a long, golden scepter. The look of a true king, indeed. But the prince himself deemed him unworthy.

The rooms were decorated and food was being cooked. More visitors are coming along and even some royalty appear early. He and Mordred greeted them with smiles, exchanging gifts and handshakes with kings and queens from far off countries. Sometimes after greeting, the prince watches Mordred roll his eyes of grumble something under his breath. He knew Mordred hated every other ruler out there.

He has put himself in a mindset that he could never escape from. Narcissistic. Overpowered. He thinks he is all and deserves all. The prince thinks otherwise. Mordred needs the guillotine if he doesn't change his ways.

* * *

Just an hour and the eclipse shall begin.

It was such a huge party. The prince couldn't hear himself or his footsteps over the cheering, the sounds of loud drunks, the dancing and even the music. The drums from afar resonated in his chest, ancient memories coming alive in the back of his mind. He ignored it, for now. If he didn't focus, he would have been scolded. He didn't feel like putting up with that today. The energy wasn't there for him. He couldn't sense the excitement within himself, no want or need to dance and engage, no want or need to let loose and have fun, to forget about the troubles of life for a little while. Even as he tries to shine happiness upon his miserable thoughts, he knew he were to always be trapped. No matter where he went.

The prince searched around in the party, trying to look for Jana. He was positive she would have shown up at a time like this. The eclipse was a very important event, after all. A dawn of a new age. The start of a new, peaceful life. Not for him, of course, but perhaps for everyone else...? Jana was his best friend. She was always there for him no matter how hard things have gotten. And seeing her the other day only triggered his want for meeting up with her again. It has gotten stronger since last night. The good old days, when they were oh-so young. Playing around and pulling pranks on some of their other peers. A time to be alive. He never felt more alone in his entire life...

He had bumped into strangers, far from poised and proper. These moves were obsessive, some even questioning why he was moving so fast. He and Jana had so much to discuss, he just wanted to be away from here, away from everyone. Just a fragment of who he once was...  
_But he just...couldn't find her. Where had she gone...?_

More greets and tons of conversation. Other royals kissed his hand, going up his arm before he had to move away, feeling uncomfortable by their movements. There was a king sharing four queens. A charmer, he was. Mordred didn't mind his presence at least a little bit. The prince couldn't hear half of the things that were said due to all the noise, even from the thoughts in his own mind. A pounding headache erupted as he faked a smile, saying cheers as their drinks clanked against one another, alcohol burning his throat.

The appetizers were decent. He only ate a few to please a few visitors who claimed he had the eating habits of a moose. He was gentle with the food. They say he was faking it. They laughed. They move on.  
More drinks. He was careful not to lose himself. A full on dinner. Roasted hog and mutton. A menagerie of vegetables. Rice, soups, breads, cheeses and tooth rotting desserts. They all feasted. The prince wanted to vomit -- but what if the blood and the black comes back Dear Gods..........

Dancing with Mordred was painful. Not only was the food sloshing like water in his stomach, but he could swear on his left that this demon had stepped on his very too many times to count. It was as if Mordred didn't care that he was causing him physical pain again. Well, actually yes, he truly didn't care. None of this would have happened if he had any shed of humanity left in him. But it had only gotten worse when he attempted to whisper in his ear, telling him things he didn't need to hear and fondling his ass, trying to sneak them under the prince's robes while others weren't watching. He used some of the crowd as a shield of his perverted actions. So many times had Mordred tried to make sexual moves onto the prince, seeing him as an all-purpose toy and nothing more than that.

The prince felt his heart come up into his throat, ready to burst at any moment. Never had he felt more embarrassed and concealed within himself his entire life. To have the audacity to use him a certain way...Nobody cares because nobody has seen. Nobody had ever bother to ask about his feelings. Except for that lovely ocean blue Vivi lady and Jana herself...If only more people were like those two --

A slap on his bottom almost made the prince scream out, only making a huge mistake by looking Mordred in his face. And there came that ugly smirk of his again. It reeked. His ass burned, it hurt like hell. And yet Mordred had the audacity to laugh at him. A spike of anger shot through the prince's nerves, a small tremble within his core and spreading out through the rest of his body. Any more willpower and he could smash that wine bottle on his head, he could give this bastard a right hook, like he means it too. Like he meant it for so long and he didn't care what looks everyone would give him. But he breathed and closed his eyes. Everything was suffocating, just like the night prior.

_ "Stop."_

Mordred's smile vanished. "Stop what?"

The prince pulled back, taking a few steps away from that disgusting demon before him, not staring up any further than his black, robed chest. He wanted to stab it. Impale it. He didn't care anymore. "I am _not_ your toy. I should not be treated as such. _I. Deserve. Better. Than that."_

The party felt as if it was muted all around them. As if they were the only two left in his room. Nobody has noticed yet. Maybe because nobody cared. He could feel that cold glare of Mordred's settling right onto him. It felt horrifying. "You're being selfish again, dear. Might want to watch that or else you'll be punished."

He knew what he was going to do. Choke him, break him, make him bleed and cry...The prince never felt so scared as those words left him. He could feel a thousand shards upon him, ready to pierce thought that sensitive flesh of his. He was making a mistake. "I-I cannot bear it any longer, M-Mordred. I d-do not mean to m-m-make this about m-me. B-But I have a r-right to say when s-someone treats m-me like I-I'm nothing." He took a deep breath. "I had tried t-to ask f-for mercy, b-b-but have r-received none. N-Nobody would w-w-want to feel l-like th-this..."

Mordred scoffed and laughed loudly, receiving no attention from the loud crowds of people and musing from around them. He had stopped shortly as he jabbed a clawed finger against the prince's chest, as hard they were both surprised there was no blood. "I have given you everything and more. A lover such as myself, who only wants to love and do what's best for you, delicious food and clean water, giving you a chance to speak with other royals so we can make this world a better place--"

"Mordred--"

** _ "S h u t u p ."_ **

The words were like a whip on his flesh, painful and unrelenting. Just like how Mordred was to him physically now spreaded deep within his emotions. He lowered his gaze, staring small, dull daggers stabbing into the ground. Mordred continued like hellish infernos to his soul, **_"This is the thanks I get? How is it my fault you constantly ignore and put down any chances of affection and care I have for you? You're always running off to pray to those damned gods and they give you nothing. Because they know you don't deserve anything other than me and my offers to you."_**

The courage the prince had to speak was being drained from him slowly and painfully. He never felt so putrid in his life, being talked down like this, like he was some sort of dirty dog, waiting to be put out of his misery. He tried to scream out, tried to make any sound he could anything at all to get someone to see what was happening no keep away keep away -- but he was too late as Mordred pulled him closer, sharp green eyes looking down on him fiercely and those claws digging into his skin. Closer to drawing blood than ever before.

** _ "You've done too much and now it's my turn to correct this shit. I can do whatever I want to you. I can take you anywhere I please, give you instructions you must follow or be punished. I can eat you whole, I can whip you, call you whatever I please and fuck you nice and deep on my throne. Nobody will bat an eye because to them? You will always be the loving, smiling little Divine Prince you have always been. And most of all, you are M Y precious little lamb."_ **

The words were suffocating, piercing, a new killing him from the inside. Everything was coming at him from all asides, pulling stretching and breaking him all at once. From day one he had been used, bruised and betrayed and love stolen from him at any given chance of freedom. Nothing has ever made him feel more empty and meaningless than Mordred torturing him without even touching him. It hurt to know he was just a toy, a pawn being used for his little game of taking over everything and killing those who stood in the way of his victory, his demonic rising from the ground up.

The prince's golden eyes widened like saucers, hands pressed against his mouth with no need to vomit, but just from the utter shock from listening to all of that disgusting language. Nobody had heard. Nobody had seen this predicament but if they did, they had witnessed a couple falling completely apart, even though it had been this way since the very beginning. If the prince had better ears, he could have heard his heart crack into a million pieces, and finally his walls broke down as those tears slid down his face, ruining some of his face makeup as Mordred tried to wipe them away.

But he only boldly slapped his hand and broken into a sprint, passerbys watching with confused faces, and some of the music dying down. Mordred didn't try to stop him once again because he felt that maybe the prince had gotten the message. And the prince could feel that darkness creeping up behind him once again. He tossed odd his _stupid stupid stupid ugly_ headdress and exited the room, slamming the double doors and making it echo throughout the room.

Awe struck the whole room, many questioning what could have been the cause of this sudden outburst from their always calm always loving and never scared Divine Prince. Mordred only shrugged at those who asked him and claimed that it just happened out of the cleared blue. He was only trying to figure out all day what had been the prince's problem. But it was best not to follow him. Everyone knew that a Divine Royal such as himself needed privacy.

...

A bluenette in an equally blue, ocean-like dress stared at the double doors nearby her, never seeing a brave prince such as himself so broken up about this wonderful party. She looked sad herself, feeling bad even though she didn't know what was wrong. She only hoped he was alright, and something within her told her to go check...

* * *

There was no turning back now. Heading back through those doors was suicide. Then again he was this close to commiting such a thing, almost heading out another pair of doors that lead to a stray balcony. He had no idea where he was going, his throat was so tight and he just wanted to keep running keep going and never return. He loved his kingdom more than anything else in the world. The last thing he would want to do is leave them, but he was so stuck and so scared. He didn't know what to do. The black-tar despair bubble up again and he wheezed.

** _ Used. To be used again and again until he was worn out. A toy. Mordred had already admitted it._ **

He made it to the dead end of the hallway, holding back all of the tears and all of the pain as best as he possibly could, but it was all starting to become too, too much and all too fast....How did it come to this?

How could have the Old Gods forsaken him, leave him so alone in the dark with nowhere to go? How could they have watch him suffer and scream and be tossed around like some sort of ragdoll? For a moment he had thought that things might have cleared up, that maybe things were heading in the right direction ever since Jana returned, and that lovely Vivi woman stopped by that temple recently. The Old Gods must have siked him. Because nothing changed as usual. A lie, his whole life was a living life and there was nothing he could do about it...

He sighed, shuddering and trembling like a leaf. There was no point anymore.

...?

There was a small sound, like tiny footsteps, around the hallway area where he was sitting in. For a moment, he was going to ignore it. Maybe the crowd decided to excuse him and wished to continue on with the party. That eclipse was going to be coming soon, after all. But that same noise happened again. And again. Talking. The sound of hard bodies falling. Running. And then he noticed there was barely any guards around. One would think they would be keeping an eye on certain parts of the castle on a day like this.

Anxiety prickled at him like a cactus. The party was quiet. He had been too doubtful. Nothing was going on in there. The empty rooms were active. Something...Something was up. His paranoia got the best of him, rightfully so. No way was it Mordred. He had no clue why he would require so many guards moving about. The noises got louder and the prince knew he couldn't sit around anymore.

He slowly got up, covering his torso for protection as he slowly backtracked the hall, wishing he had carried a weapon or a least a blunt object. ...It appears nothing was there. But the sounds were still all around him, under him. He couldn't pinpoint their exact locations, but it felt rushed and he could hear muffled voices. No way these were visitors. They weren't allowed around these parts

...and most importantly, they weren't speaking English. Most of the townspeople did. That's when his heart stopped. Something was very, very wrong and he could feel it --

"¡Ahí estás, _gilipollas!_"

The prince screamed as two large men grabbed his arms, practically lifting him right off of the ground. _NonononoNO not now...wh-why...!_ The noises around them were so much louder now, one of the bigger men shouting, supposedly telling the others to come along because they had found what they were looking for. He had tried kicking and screaming and wailing and trying to see who exactly were the two who were grabbing him, but he couldn't turn around, he was too scared and too confused. He had felt like if he were to be dropped, it would be a bodyslam and his bones would break in a million pieces. They had threatened him to be quiet, but the prince couldn't hear from the ringing in his ears, his legs flailing about. Where...Where did they come from?!

He could barely move his arms, and couldn't scream anymore as another, bearded and tanned man comes into view, covering that loud mouth of his with cloth, tying it into place. From beyond his field of vision, many others were already entering the room, carrying swords and whatnot, trying to be extra sure that the prince they were after would not have anywhere to go once and if he escapes. Shaky golden eyes stared down to look at this stranger. He looked to his chest area to see where..._No._

His breath was stolen away once he saw the emblem on the man's clothes. No way...It all made sense now....

Paradiso. "Time to say goodnight, amigo." The man held a wooden stick, aiming it right for the prince's head. He tried to turn away and screamed. But it was already too late as he raised it, giving the prince a smile that could rival Mordred's. "You're gonna need it before we cut to the chase."

The last thing the prince felt was a sharp pain in his head, before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings? it gets bloody and there's a broken bone somewhere in there. hope you enjoy otherwise!

Everything was so…fuzzy.

He didn’t know where he was. He couldn’t tell what exactly what was happening. But he hasn’t been so scared in his entire life.  
Everything faded in from black. He could make out voices. Some shouting and some mumbling. Spanish, not English. He wasn’t experienced with it and his ears were too muffled to understand anything anyway. His arms felt tight and pressed together, sore and chaffing. He felt so high up, dizzy eyes staring at the stone floors that made up the castle. He was…being carried. Dear Gods, those arms were so strong. It was just like his dreams, where they carried him like a child…

Then there was black. Nothing was there. So empty yet so peaceful. No dreams. No nightmares. But there was a small echo of death and doom deep in the back of his mind. He could ignore it. He always did. Other than that, peace. Silence…

Fading in again…His skin and robes were scraping against…the ground? Sometimes it felt soft, sometimes it felt hard. Far from the texture of carpet and stone. Now his legs felt tight and pressed together, feet being dragged and his body felt so so heavy…The talking fell silent, or maybe he just wasn’t paying attention……Then black again. Silence. Peace. Death echos. Blood. Fear. Despair. Death echos. Running. It hurts…

It hurts…

* * *

"Despierta, hijo de puta." A flash of light and the prince yelped by a sudden force slamming against the side of his face, making him jerk to the side and almost falling over...but he was bound to something. He couldn't make out what but his hands were...behind him? His legs were shoulder width and he realized he was sitting...God....his cheek hurt so badly from that hit and he wanted to reach up and tend that bruise but...he couldn't move. Wh-Why couldn't he move...?  
...Where was he...?

The prince opened his eyes slowly after a breath, blinking them clear of any blurriness and once again his breath was taken away from him. In front of him was a man with skin three shades darker than his, a beard covering some of his face, but no hair on his head. The same man who had knocked him out...how long ago...? Wait a minute..._the eclipse_...The prince couldn't even tell if it was before or after the event! It was bright out but --

"Sleep well?" The man asked with a smile, too big and too wide on his face. The prince was disgusted with the situation already, wincing and clenching his sore hands. Fear was striking his core mercilessly, red hot and bubbling and there was no willpower left within him to cease his shaking. He must have looked like he was out in the cold. How embarrassing. How awful. Before he could say anything else, his golden and shaking eyes looked around, head whipping from side to side and even looking down to see that he was tied up to a chair. The room was broken, furniture pressed against the exit door so he could not escape. Not that he could if he made it over anyway. Two men stood on both sides of the door.

...From the corner of the room stood another man, but he looked rather...different from the rest. Violet eyes stared back, but not with any malicious intent. They almost looked at him with...pity? Sadness? The prince couldn't put a finger on it. The man's hair was a beautiful shade of mullberry, the style itself being a fluffy pompadour. Handsome young man, he was. But the prince had no time for that right now...he needed to get out of here...!

The prince pulled in one direction to see if he could free his hands, but to no avail. His wrists were red, skin irritated by the thick ropes. He grunted, his eyes squeezing shut as he tried to calm himself down, mentally praying to any deity out there to help him out. "Wh-Where am I? Wh-What do you want from me?"

A laugh from that practically bald fellow in front of him, and he knew the answer was going to be wrenching. "Well. We didn't leave town...yet." The prince could feel his captor moving around him, in a circle. Silence fell on his already ringing ears, the slow clacking sounds of shoes setting him on edge. He held his breath as long as he could.

"Y-Yet?" He croaked, finally looking up to stare at the other. "Wh-Where are you taking me...?"

"Where else, estúpido?! All the way to home Paradiso! Plenty of bones to pick with you!"

The prince was a bit lost for words, letting the silence in the room drown him in the endless black that began to surface and choke him. He hadn't had the slightest idea what for. Up until recently, he had been on good terms with Paradiso. But Mordred had only made things worse for the kingdom. What does he himself have to do with it...? A dry throat and he finally muttered, "Wh-Who sent you...?" Wait, no...He spoke louder, his voice still gentle. "Th-There is no way a-any P-Paradiso c-citizen could have m-m-made it here w-without specific o-orders. Who sent you?"

The other leaned down on the prince's chair, a creak sound from the weak wood it was made up of. The prince thought it would have collapsed in on itself, or have them both leaning back from all of the weight. "Nobody, we had own drive to come here for you. We waited least likely time to attack, but perfect time. The Eclipse fiesta...Took us long time to make it here, so we'll not go without you...You must be loco thinking we wouldn't chase after your hide after what you did to home."

Their home...? "Wh-What?! I-I d-didn't--"

"Shut up, motherfucker!" And he was struck again, his head jerking one way but this time he remained silent. The only other person who flinched in the room was the purple haired man, who squinted his eyes on impact. The prince's cheek stung, more so than the first one. He held back a pained whine, grinding his teeth together and _Dear Gods, it burned so badly._ He's had it worse from Mordred, but now he had every reason to fear his life in this moment. The other's tone struck ice in his soul, too far from comfort.

"You know, son of a bitch... You know you did that and you pay the price. It's been coming after you long while now y we refuse to back down! A long time since we felt warmth, ate decent meal! Too much has happened y you just sit here like Kings! No care in the world!"

The prince turned his head back to him, eyes wide with his confused glare. "W-Wh--"

The other raised his hand again as if he was going to strike the prince, to which he reacted with a flinch and a small yelp, trembling arising...But the hit never came, the hot tingling ever-present on his cheek. He wish he could slipped through these ties like a phantom and sink below. 

"H-Ha...Victim game. That's a low level even for you..." The man lowered his hand, and continued circling around the prince's shaky form. "We wait for all holy Divine Prince to come and help us out, we need strength from generous and powerful prince. It prince's job. But nothing! So I put pieces together." He came up behind the prince and he tried to hard to look at anything at all, anything but this man who was shaking him up. He had all the clue what he meant, and it was tearing him apart. "Your silence was to wait. You look for moment to strike and take many things we worked for years! Your kingdom flourished since stealing and since destroying..."

The more the prince thought about it, the more it was starting to become clear...Of course they'd come after him. They...they in some ways had a good reason to. The countries upon kingdoms that had been destroyed... The children who had yet to avenge their lost families, struggling to even bring together parts of meals...Struggling to find small homes to sleep in, finding so much as a few planks of wood. Black-tar despair settled deep in the prince's core...

But what they didn't know...? It had not been the prince's plan to unleash havoc on Paradiso. But ever since Mordred came along, that dark bastard, things started turning for the worse. Being stuck in another victim position, when all he did so far was just trying to help, was terrifying. He never had ill will...Why would they ever think that if him...? How could they have not seen it...? The prince's heart shaped eyebrows raised, his voice picking up just a tad.

"I u-un-understand your a-anger. I-I am s-s-sorry for wh-what's h-happened...B-But you must k-know..." He sighed, sucking in any wetness before continuing, the shaking worsening. _Dear Gods, he was so scared... _"I-I didn't s-s-sent anyone o-out just to h-harm you a-all. My _'h-h-husband'_ p-p-planned th-this f-for months n-n-now...I-I have been s-supporting your k-k-kingdom since th-the day i-it was b-built...Wh-Where do you think th-those extra f-funds came f-from?"

The purple haired man continued to listen in, large hands behind his back in a nervous manner. He looked confused, but didn't interfere. Why did it look like this was his first time hearing about such a thing...?

The prince's captor just laughed at that, and the prince knew he was in for a horrible response. The anger was red like fire and it rose within him, blooming and scattering as that icky face came up close to his. The smell of tobacco and beef tamales. It made his stomach boil in disgust. "Passing blame? Dios Mio, Mordred was right, ah? Petty, selfish liar! Use other people for yourself! Like bastards you sent to get us."

_Dear Gods, it hurt to hear that seven lettered word._ He was called selfish more times than he could count on his fingers and toes. He could not stand it but absorbed it all...Because I'm the end, maybe they were right. But he knew for a fact that this wasn't the case. He just wanted to reason with them. Hate between two groups was and awful experience...

"K-King Mordred w-was a kn-known t-t-terrorist! Th-The rumours reg-garding your h-home h-have been s-spoken a-a-about! I d-didn't send a-anyone o-out! I tried to stop h-him, I still do! But h-h-he has al-l-ways sh-shot me d-down! What else d-did you expect f-from a Dark d-descendant?" He said desperately, pleading, leaning forward on the chair. He wanted to vomit. But the other only shrugged and the prince was seething deep within...

"You hide behind him! Coward! Liar! Hiding away and he let you use his mistakes to run! So weak and manipulative, no surprise you'd get it from him."

N-Nononono, he wasn't anything like that monster...Far from it, he knew for sure...Had this man honestly thought he possessed such malicious intent, after years of harmony? He merely wanted to melt and sink through the floor, just be caught up in his own tears and blackness. Arguing...he hated it. But being scared isn't going to help either... The prince breathed deep through his nostrils, grabbing every inch of fear and choking it, and out through his mouth it went, dissipating into the air. Silence. He leaned back in his seat and didn't notice the loud creak this time.

"I have...I-I have only ever want t-to be away f-from him..." He opened his eyes after a moment, so lost and so sad. He looked at the other honestly, the other looking back coldly. Sharp and piercing. "Y-You have s-s-seen my s-scars...H-He only w-wishes to hurt o-o-others...I w-wouldn't have m-my st-status as a D-Divine if I w-were like h-him..."

The purple haired man looked saddened again, almost ready to take a few steps closer and throw his two cents in. For what? Was there really anything for him to say here...? It apparently wasn't so for the guards because all they did was block his path. He clenched his fists.

Another bit of silence, save for the vocal sounds of the prince shaking and whimpering. He was a prince, not a child. He shouldn't be this scared and he would have been out of here if it were any more than that. But deep down he realized that just maybe he was more weak and cowardly than he initially thought...Maybe it wasn't just Mordred who broke him down, bit by bit. And now he has to hold the blame for something he didn't do...All he ever wanted was to love and help others flourish. And soon his name would be tarnished despite whatever innocence he had left...It hurt him so...

"Safe to say you horrible fucking liar. Estúpido...Divines have magic o' sorts! Ah? You use it with will! Mordred would fall at your feet with no question! Or...is your status a lie too?" The words were venomous, a poison to be filled within the prince's bloodstream and eating him alive, just as Mordred attempted to many times. But those spikes of anger only seemed to rise within the prince again. But just like before, he hid it. He knew his status all to well. The responsibility. This man does not understand...He doesn't...

"W-We never l-lie if i-it meant your p-protection --"

"Then where has it been?!"

"I tried!" The prince exploded, his voice bounced off of the walls as he expressed just a fraction of his frustration. The red was bubbling so hot now, and it just didn't stop. He just wanted him to understand his intentions, but it didn't mean anything to him. "I have tried and tried to escape that damned monster for quite some time now! He has never let me go and covered himself up because of those lies of world peace! One would think you'd have that by now but disease and war spread to wherever he touches --"

Another strike and his head jerks back, almost at a _too dangerous too painful_ degree. The purple bystander flinches again with him...

_Dear Gods, the pain sprouted and strengthened once again and he could feel the damage and the blood prickling and escaping his skin._ It burned more than the anger that boiled within him, ready to bite into the hand that had hit his face. No matter how hard he tried, they just wouldn't listen. As much as it broke his heart, if his sufferings meant this satisfaction then...

"I've heard enough. Eres un fracaso --"

The purple haired man finally spoke up, trying to make his way towards the center of the room. His footsteps practically caused an earthquake in the shack. "Rico! Eso es suficiente, déjalo solo --"

"¡Cállate! ¡Solo sal de aquí si no tienes nada que decir!" The other -- Rico...? shouted back, adding his own noise into the space between them. The yelling was like shooting knives into the prince's stomach, and he could barely gather to courage to fully understand the situation and too scared to physically look ahead of himself. It'd be selfish of him to think that this purple behemoth of a man was trying to lend him a hand...**_Too selfish..._**

There was more arguing in the back as the goons pulled the purple one back over to his original spot, feeling he had no say in the matter. They kept it to themselves over there, the prince feeling more alone in this than ever before...Rico continued, seemingly not annoyed by the background fighting.

"...A power to rival Gods and no mercy to towns other than your's. Repugnante! ...Let's say you tell truth...doesn't matter. With what you have, you make do. But you sit and nothing achieved. If you knew us suffering, you'd do more. Be more...You could save us and you lie! Your suffering doesn't heal our's!"

The prince wasn't looking at him. He felt disgusted and horrified by what was happening. Maybe this person was right, and he was just a weak, dirty animal that subconsciously didn't care about anything... The guilt sat horribly in his gut and he felt as if maybe if he were any faster, and smarter, then this wouldn't have happened. If he were only braver, more confident in his own words, he could have stopped Mordred from attacking these places. But nothing...He was just as bad as he was, if not worse. Free willpower and he did nothing with it. A bit of silence, and some sniffling from him and he could hear something being lifted off the ground. The fighting in the back was gone and so was the other men, including his...defender...? The anxiety built up inside of him and he turned his head to see that Rico was holding that wooden stick he had used earlier, the end sharper than last time.

Fear bubble up the prince's throat nononoNO he wouldn't...! He was already walking towards him but the prince was shaking and trying to move and he was a failure failure FAILURE and _Dear Gods why couldn't he move?!_ Rico circled around him some more, twirling that stick between his fingers and the prince could see that malicious intent within him but could Rico really be wrong to feel that way...? The world was steadily becoming black red death rot once again and he could practically taste the copper in his mouth, tasting the blood Mordred would shove past his lips and call him horrible awful things --

"We got time to waste. If Mordred hard to get now, we break you and satisfy home. No one hears where we are. Have fun screaming."

* * *

** _"How utterly pointless. Pity will not take him anywhere."_ **

_"It is not pity. He is stronger than you think. Just a bit...lost. A few others will show him the way. This is only the beginning."_

_ **"The King will help him go in the right direction. He will show him the ways of the world better than a few strangers can."** _

_"'Will', you say. He has not helped this Divine Child so far. He needs something else to help him move on. Neither dark or light. Rather just...humans."_

* * *

Down that way...maybe?

...

Nope. Okay, then! Another direction. Down that hall...

...

Nope. Whelp, this was going to take forever.

She had been searching for the last ten minutes now for that Divine Prince. Sure the eclipse was coming up in just a bit, but she had only wondered why he looked so bothered before he slammed those doors shut. Okay, okay. She only knew him for just a day, yeah. But even when they met back at that temple, she already knew something was wrong with him. Those scars, those bruises and the idea of him going there in the first place. It was so strange...Nobody needed to pray as hard as he did if they didn't want mercy from those Ol' Gods. And he shouldn't need it if his life was already perfect...

That's when that other thing came to her. King Mordred was way too calm when his own husband-wife? walked out on him during such a big event, especially since he clearly stated he was trying to get what was wrong with him all day! He should have been out here looking for him and trying to calm him down! Not being in that fancy-shmancy room chugging some alcohol down and waiting for him to come back! Some husband he was, hm?

She had to be nearby where he was. She heard screaming when she was heading east from here, the sound of a bunch of other voices joining along with those loud noises. And then...? Nothing! It's like he completely vanished! There's no way it could have been a plan of attack, because guards were everywhere. Unless...it had been a surprise jump? That's what made her pretty nervous. She went down the halls to see if there was anything lying on the ground, any kind of clue to point out where he went or what the ruckus was all about.  
But nothing! Gosh, for such a new era of peace, it looks like more trouble has been spouting about.

Sigh. There were already too many rooms as it is. This castle was way too huge for her to check anywhere in enough time, especially since it felt like a maze! Don't forget the nooks and crannies, or he could have been in those secret closed off places. It sounded like a fun adventure, but ah privacy! Not to mention, she was more concerned about his well being. So where oh where did he go?

If she were a Divine Royal, who was heartbroken over...well something, then stormed out of the most important party of the century, where would she be --

_A spark in her forehead, something ringing in hear ears, kind of like bells, and then a path was finally opened up to her. Her vision was practically silver, twinkling in the leftover glittering gold and her eyesight flew with the birds, soaring beyond where she would normally see and further than that. Despite this she remained calm, serene as a butterfly along a patch of daises. Everything rose to a collective peak and a few words stood out to her. She knew what it had meant, she knew. The Divine Prince was kidnapped. If he didn't get help, he was going to die he was going to die and nobody would know and someone PLEASE HELP HIM --_

Everything pulled back back back in a blink of an eye and Vivi gasped loudly, like suddenly waking up from a lucid dream she thought she'd never wake up from. She practically fell on her face, catching herself against a nearby wall and panting hard, like she lost all of the breath within her for some time. Her bones felt like jelly, knees wobbling and geez she dropped her purse and there goes all of her things, all over the ground. Leftover silver and gold were like glitter on the back of her eyelids but she pulled herself back up, sipping in as much air as she could.

...What in the fresh hell was that...?

...Whatever it was? It was _AWESOME!_ She had felt the presence of another being inside of her! But how was that...?

But she shook her head. She could worry about that later! If the visions and voices were true, the Divine Prince was in a lot of danger. If she didn't do anything to help him, could it truly be his ultimate demise? She wasn't completely sure. All she knew was that she wasn't going to waste time sitting around here like a duck in a puddle. And there was no time to go back and tell anyone! Let them enjoy their little eclipse, she didn't know where the room was anyway. Shakily, she picked up only her important things and stuffed it in her purse, lifting it like it weighed an anvil and making her way down the main hallway.

She had found a stray sword along the way. Just in casies.

Vivi was bolder than most. Wasn't the first time she was going to risk her life helping someone. Never a single time has she backed down for anything, including a person in peril. She had only hoped that..._mysterious voice_ was taking her in the right direction.

A girl saving a prince. Huh, who knew?

* * *

Blood. There was so much of it. The taste was practically a part of his tongue now.

Everything hurt. Gross memories of Mordred beating him half to death filled his vision, all of his senses and more than that still. Black death, the smell of sulfur and hell. He could faintly recall every bashing, slapping, breaking, the sound of flesh splitting and some most likely licked and savored. It made his stomach turn with just a second thinking about it. Mordred was horrible and disgusting. He deserved to rot and burn in places much worse than what awaits down below. Then again, it wasn't like he was any better. Paradiso had been suffering much more than he has and he only cared about avoiding Mordred's wrath rather than facing it and helping the kingdom out as much as possible...

_So selfish. So, so selfish...The Old Gods were probably laughing at him right now._

More blood flowed out of his nostrils, drowning all traces of smell in that coppery pool. He couldn't even see out of his left eye at this point, it was almost swelling up in purple. His robes were tattered, some parts almost falling off even, red sigils and makeup along his skin stained and scratched, some deeper into his flesh. His hair was a mess. Most of it remained intact but a good couple of stands were gone. No broken bones, but he knew for a fact that his forearm had a fracture. Due it's positioning with the ropes, the pain was pounding hard and spreading to his back and chest...

This was true suffering. This was true pain and this was what Paradiso felt every other day. The children, the remaining villagers. Now he understood their anger. Now he understood their fear. The attacks on their home had been merciless, every single one of those warriors following the demands of Mordred. The same warriors that would help reunite those families, give them food rations that might as well have been feasts for kings. The prince himself had seen the place from afar many times. He has smiled and waved and watched them arise and flourish just as the rest of the reviving kingdoms did. But he let them all down, all of them...Mordred still possessed that black green icy icky evil within him and kept his secrets attacking these places.

The prince should have been stronger, should have stopped him...But he was too weak. It was all his fault...

_Dear Gods, if you could hear him right now...He knows he is unworthy of the role Divine so please please remove such Divinity and strike him hard and fast. Strike him into the underworld and the worst it presents there. Rip him of his wings and burn his eyes so he can witness the failure from within --_  
...

Footsteps. A couple of them. Those men must have been coming back down to continue the punishing.

The prince groaned on agony and clenched his eyes shut and waited for the worse to come, the fear running about within him once again. He had deserved all of the wrath coming his way and he wouldn't convince or fight them anymore, if this was what it took to bring them to the level of satisfaction. It was sickening, the way he viewed this, but he couldn't find it within him to do anything anymore. He was useless...Worthless...But just as he thought the pain would come...it didn't. He stared hard behind those eyelids. Still nothing...He had almost begged it to, wanted it to because _Dear Gods, he couldn't give anyone a single ounce of happiness, could he...?_

...

It was all black from there. Maybe he was losing consciousness from blood...They were moving around and...yelling. He couldn't make out exactly why, but it was a whole back and forth, a few others surrounding them to get it all to stop. Just hearing it made the prince sick to his stomach, more so from this newfound guilt that had came up from earlier. One voice was a deep baritone, calling the other one out...He didn't understand an ounce of Spanish. What could have they possibly been talking about...

...

He opened those blurry, empty golden eyes of his and looked up. He was looking at someone else entirely...

It was that man from earlier, the much bigger one with that sad look in those beautiful violet eyes of his. But this time, seeing it up this close was much too real. He could make out every strand of that hair of his, possessing a face that the prince knew he didn't deserve a single ounce of. He was a tanned, hulking figure, possessing big shoulders and the prince could make up some well developed muscles under those rags of his. If things were any different, he would have blushed...**_How disrespectful. How needy..._**

The prince leaned back, practically sobbing. He was just...staring down at him. Why...? Why wasn't he doing anything...? Why didn't he try and harm, break, make him bleed after the nothing he had done that further pushed the chaos across the countries? Why did he look so sad when the prince himself didn't deserve any pity, when he should be ashamed of his situation? His faults had nothing to do with this...this stranger! "Pl...ea....se..." He gasped, almost coughing up the nose blood that caught around his throat.

"E...nd....it...."

The other nodded, his hair bouncing with the movement. "I'm not...I'm not like that."

The prince's eyes were so wide, he was surprised they weren't popping right our of its sockets. What did he mean by that? That...that he wasn't going to punish him, like he was supposed to be? _He was a dirty, filthy rat!_ He had pushed Mordred this far and so much more than that and he wasn't going to be punished for his crimes? He was at a loss for words, coughing and sobbing as he waited for more hell to rise...

"W....wh-y......?"

He only shrugged...Maybe he wasn't entirely sure himself. "Thought maybe I could learn something from you first."

The larger man went around the chair, staring at those scarred and bleeding arms of the prince's. The pain was shooting up his shoulder and it felt like it was going to fall completely off. The man only stared right back at him, the concern only fueling him on, like a warming flame. The prince could feel the calming aura coming off of him, a gentle lavender with a...rather spicy aftertaste. Comforting and bold, nothing he's ever felt before. He only wheezed, holding his head back because he was too ashamed to look...

"Did you...know this would happen to Paradiso?"

...He never thought it would be this far. Ever since the kingdom came to be, all he wanted was for it to grow even better than his ever would. It was always targeted by people who only want war and rivalry, the risky ones who wanted blood on their hands. For someone to think he had the intent on going down the same road the others have, after everything he's done was...it hurt. "N......o.....w-wa.....s.....trying t-to....did...n...t...m-mean......t....t......o......"

The other hummed, gently nodding his head. It was a response the prince hadn't quite expected from him. Save for a few faces, everyone has always shot him down. His viewpoints and opinions. Everything he ever fought for and there was nothing he could have done about it...He barely said a few words but the other agreed with him in such a surprising way...Maybe he should have save him the suffering and waited to die of blood loss and pain...

"I guess we all have problems with other people's expectations. Nothing we can do to stop that, though...Bummer..." His voice was baritone, but it was so gentle with him. The prince didn't deserve to hear those words like that. But it seems the other didn't seem to care about that. Maybe he just didn't...understand. The prince responded with nothing. The worse was soon to come... "Hold still."

The man stepped around the chair and the fear boiled up inside of the prince, knowing the punishment was soon to come. But he felt those large hands brushed down to the ropes that tied his wrists together, carefully sliding them out of those restraints. No...No, this wasn't supposed to happen...What...What was going on...? "Wh....Wh...t...are...y...doi...ng.....? S-St-St.....o....p....!"

He continued on anyway, staring up at the prince from time to time, loosening the knots carefully. There was nothing the prince could do to stop it, no matter how hard he tried. Funny...Just when he thought he wanted to get away from this, here he was rejecting rescue. The other didn't say another word as the ropes fell onto the floorboards, the prince's wrists red and practically chaffing. It burned and hurt so badly...

The purple haired man came back around to face the prince, gripping his shoulder not quite too tightly. "This sounds crazy, but...Why don't I just...help you out of here?"

_...Help him...**out**......?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: nosebleed blood. that's all i can think of. enjoy besides that!
> 
> p.s! make sure to use google translate for the Spanish parts in this chapter!

** _Traitor._ **

_Thousands upon millions of hands hold him down. The room is already flooded with everything golden he had vomited up earlier. The altar he’s laying on remains clean. He is screaming and kicking and crying for help, but to no avail. Nobody would come. Nobody would ever come…_

** _Traitor._ **

_That blinding light returns and he’s force to look. Maybe if he had a little extra of his own will, he wouldn’t have to face the brightness. His eyes are burning and he can’t see anything anymore, other than this Sun. Those eyes would burn in their sockets and he’d drown in his own waste. Nobody would come._

** _You are going to die._ **

_…_

_…_

_…_

_A large hand places itself on his chest. He looks down to see it but couldn’t quite make out the face. This hand was comforting, warmer than summer. Lavender. The aftertaste of something spiciness and a purple-y glow. His anxieties were pulled away without a trace…_

_Another hand, much smaller than the previous one. It places itself on the larger one, it’s beautiful ocean blues seeping through them, mixing with the spicy lavender. A blue aura, crisp clear and smooth. He could breathe again and soar over those crystal waters._

_He’s never been so thankful and he cried broken sunlight…They were wonderful healers in this otherwise lonely light-darkness…The many other hands refused to retreat. A few have already left but the much stronger ones decided to stay and take claim on him. Those beautiful purple-blue hands didn’t dare move and leave him alone in this light._  
_They were going to face it together._

_And that’s what scared him more than anything else._

* * *

The purple haired man had already finished wrapping the prince's arm in gauze, adding pressure to make sure his forearm bone is safe from any damage. It hurt and he felt blood from the flesh wound trying to pour out again, burning hot like fire. But it was the least of his concern right now. He only stared down at that the other was doing, one eye clenched shut and also wrapped in bandages from injury. He was in pure shock but he let the other do his work. But...it was all so very strange. Why was someone, supposedly from Paradiso, trying so hard to get him out of here when he was deserving of punishment? Why did he care? The entire idea of it was baffling. But he couldn't have been anymore thankful on the inside. Rico was never going to put his faith in the prince ever again, and rightfully so. The prince just wished things were different...

Black-tar despair was eating at his soul, eating him alive. The one fear within him that he wanted to remove entirely. It was impossible to. There was nowhere he could run. Mordred and the kingdom he took from the prince. Paradiso and the citizens that put a target on his back. And yet despite all of this, there was three souls that stood out. Ones that, for whatever reason, cared. He wanted to cry. This was all too much for him to take in one go. Despair was bubbling up to the surface and he knew it tainted him so. He drowned in his polluted sea of thoughts, and it was hard to get a breath in with all that blood in the way. Was there something else, after all...? Or another scheme by the Old Gods to further push him off the cliff of misery?

"Wh-Wh......h.....y......"

"Shhhh..." A comforting hush from the taller man, adding another layer of gauze in case the first one tried to seep blood. No proper medicine was around so he'd had to properly tend to it later. "Don't tire yourself out too much, okay?"

The prince coughed rather quietly, leaning back in the chair in an attempt to relax. There wasn't anymore to say anyway. He knew he wasn't going to get a clear answer out of the other so easily. Maybe he was just going to lead him into another trap, patching up his wounds so he can get ready to take another beating. He just wanted faith in someone, anyone at all. The taller man was finally done with the wound cleaning, as much as he could do anyway. The pain lingered on within the prince's body, but they could both figure something out. Once they head back, they could get him some proper care. 

"You ready to go?" He asks, reaching his large hands down to the prince's much smaller ones. He wasn't prepared for such contact and he moved away slightly, looking down at those oversized fingers. They looked so warm, so comforting. He could just hold them, feel their gentle heat and never let go. And it was such a stupid thought, but the lavender-spice was calling to him, to just trust and let go...This man had no ill will. He was different from Rico, the prince was sure of it...He had only hoped his senses weren't wrong, _Dear Gods, please don't tell him it's wrong..._

He was absolutely terrified...Bleeding out all of the troubles here would have been better than anything else in the world. But he had no choice now. This man has already offered his help. He's be risking too much to put to the side...The black-tar despair told him to stand down and just wait and die, but a spark within him told him otherwise. There was already no turning back at this point, even if he took full blame for everything that's happened to Paradiso...Maybe the Old Gods would finally speak within him, tell him what to do...

He shook his head in a desperate yes, trying to bury down that miserable feeling inside of him...There was no choice anymore. There had to be something else...

"Heeeere we go --" The taller man grabbed the prince's hands, and a spark of color shot right through his veins. Something missing, some vivid and it smells oh-so sweet and he could eat it too, healing and vast like a clear blue sky, much like Miss Yuk-- Vivi's blue. It mixed in and in and in and the prince's breath hitched, the black-tar despair within bubbling and twisting and he shouldn't be feeling like this, but he could worry about that later...

In this angle, the purple hair was shadowing most of his face, but the prince could still see those violet eyes, the sense of malicious intent completely nonexistent. No...it made no sense that someone could be this nice to him...There had to be a trap, something. But he couldn't find anything. After everything that's happened, how could anyone help him out of a jam like this one...?

He held the prince's hands with tight vigor, a gentle smile over that cute face of his. "It's Lewis."

Lewis...Lewis...it rolled off the tongue...so well...

* * *

She didn't even need a map of the entire place to figure out how exactly to get out.

It had been such an easy travel. Just a quick left, a right, and full turnaround and forward, left, left, and there was the exit on the far right! Had she really been that close to it, and was it really that simple to leave this place in a short amount of time? If she had that sparkly feeling in her head more often, travelling would have been so much easier! The castle was impossibly huge and she was surprised the guards made their rounds so fluently just as it is! Holy moly...

The sword wasn't heavy in those nimble hands of her's. Wasn't the first time she's used one of these things. If anything, it was just like paperweight. Practice came in handy after all! She had no idea what specific trouble the Divine Prince was in, but if it resulted in his death, and nobody else knew about it, she couldn't just sit and wait! Yeah, it was none of her business, but without him, who knows what was going to happen to his kingdom? And who knows how King Mordred would feel?

Well, seeing how he was throwing that zero fucks given attitude back at the party, she assumed he probably won't feel anything if he found out his husband-wife? was suddenly dead.

She finally made it to the castle doors, pushing them open gently. A huge breeze swept by her face and she never felt so alive! Felt like she was soaring for just a quick minute before she shifted back into focus. It was super chilly out, no time to grab a coat or anything. The sky was darkening as the sun and moon were just minutes away from crossing over each other completely. And she would love to see how it was really lookin' so far, but she didn't feel like damaging her eyes today!

Vivi dropped the sword and lifted her leg one after the other, removing her heels and throwing them nearby the stairs. Noooo way was she going to be running and breaking those things, thus injuring herself. After that's done, she curled her toes for a moment and lifted up the sword again. She took a few deep breaths to ground herself, going for a huge inhale in her stomach. She finally broke into a run, keeping up a quick pace as her feet kept on pressing against the rocks, the stone of the streets and whatnot.

The breeze constantly hit her face and that flying feeling came back. She hoped the sparkling feeling in her head was taking her in the right direction. She couldn't help but get a baaaad feeling about what's happening here. Who was going after the prince? Why were they going after the prince? What has he ever done to trigger such a horrible event? Why now? Was it the reason why he was crying?

She wasn't going to get a surefire answer by just running on about and asking nobody though! She needed to stay focus. Ask questions to the aether later and just keep going! She turned a corner and spotting Cloud's Cradle (a great recommendation from the Prince himself!) the town fountain, some animals and horses in stalls. No people around, everyone's at the party, duh. He was nearby a forest...wasn't he? And she was sure that counted as his land. That's what that strange feeling was telling her anyways! And if he wasn't there, things were gonna get serious.

A sharp left between a few houses and that's exactly where she's gonna go. Who knows how this strange fate is gonna turn out...

* * *

So much broken furniture was surrounded that stupid door. Any more of it and Lewis was sure it was just going to fall over, take most of the wall with it. As the prince remembered, a bit too clearly, it was so he wouldn't have any means of escape, should he somehow find a way out of that chair. But it looked like that didn't matter too much anymore, now did it...? Lewis was very strong. The prince could tell by those rippling muscles underneath those clothes that he was training for a long while. A few busted couches and broken desks was nothing to him, being tossed away like they were merely sacks of grapes.

The prince leaned against a wall nearby, one hand grabbing his fractured one. The pain was pounding like crazy, but he could ignore it. If he focused on something else anyway. The sounds of torn and broken parts of furniture being moved quickly, creaking wood from under his feet...Lost in his own dark, twisted thoughts. He knew for certain he was just going to drop dead or be hunted soon. He knew it and he was horrified and scared and scared and he didn't know what to do --

"Okay, okay, done." 

Golden, tired eyes blinked hard, turning around to see the door was finally open. He had to keep himself from blasting right outside, kissing the grass and screaming out in the open. He could feel the breeze coming right in, the sky was darkening and it was relieving to know the eclipse hasn't really started yet. Good, good. Still enough time to go back, apologize for leaving so suddenly, avoid Mordred's cold, deadly prickling stare that pierces his soul every single time --

_ **You are going to die.** _

Lewis wraps the prince's uninjured arm around his broad shoulder, and he wraps his own around the other's waist. If they walk together like this, their travel back to the castle should go smoothly. As long as they weren't spotted by Rico or his goons, things will be okay...right? The prince didn't know for sure, but the thought of being spotted by them scared him. He needed to stay focused.

...

Lewis helped guided him to the exit, pushing it open wider while preventing it from creaking so loud, just so nobody could hear them. A bunch of trees, grass, and rocks. A waterfall was heard not too far from here, and could be spotted in the distance. But they didn't turn their heads because the eclipse was coming just in that direction. It was so cold and it irritated the prince's skin, prickling up his spine. He let out a pained groan, clenching his eye and wheezing a breath. The weather doesn't change this quickly.

There was a road made of dirt and pebbles. No clear sign of a proper exit up ahead, but there was a huge stone wall and they could see some of the castle on the far left. If they take this path and somehow find a way around, they could get back to the castle in just a couple of minutes. Lewis smiled at the relieving sight, looking down at the prince and holding him firmly, but not too tight to agitate his injuries. "Nearly there, Your Majesty. You holdin' up well?"

"...Fine......." Seeing how he already wished for death and nearly ruined an entire kingdom for his own sake (selfish selfish selfish!), that was already kind of self-exploratory. His pace was slow and sluggish compared to Lewis', breaths shallow and pausing from time to time. But the man's lavender aura kept him grounded in some way, the aroma that came off of him was filling his nostrils. He could find with just a bit more effort, the breathing could become just a bit easier...

"Hang in there. Just a few ways to go." He heard Lewis grunt, making their way around a rock that blocked some of the dirt road. It was a bit of a quiet walk from there. There wasn't anything to say because it spoke for itself. They respected each other's privacy and that was good. But the prince tried to keep himself from breaking, sobbing out an endless string of apologies because he should have done something, should have been better. He wasn't fit to be royalty.

It was just starting to get a bit darker. But they couldn't look up to see how the eclipse was doing. They'll know when the darkness reaches its limit and comes back into the light once more. The Prophets say as soon as this eclipse ends, world peace would start rising. No more war. No more disease. Just love, happiness, land development, the hungry fed, sickness cured. And the trigger was the prince marrying King Mordred, a merge of dark and light to keep the world balanced. But the prince only wished this was all a lie. Things have been getting worse lately world-peace wise.

He snapped right out of his own thoughts, his only opened eye darted to the side to look at Lewis and ah, there was those gentle violet eyes again. Beautiful. It have him chills. "........Thank you."

"Oh, what for?"

"...For letting me go..." As he turned the other way, he could hear Lewis giggle and _Dear Gods, it made him all giddy inside._ Why must he feel this way in dire situations...? How inappropriate of him...

"Heh. I'm no court judge, but I know a liar when I see one. And if I know anything about Divine Royals, it's their honesty."

Yes....right...honesty. When was the last time the prince has ever let any kind of truth out of that quiet mouth of his? Well, he had a very great reason to lie to someone like Mordred. After all, he never really told the truth himself. It was clear he would never love the prince the way anyone would feel for their lover. But the prince knew with every lie he told, he was to be greeted with even more trouble. He was just waiting for the inevitable.

"......If.....If that's t-true then....why are you here.....with Rico?"

As their hold begins to loosen, Lewis pulled them back up straight, tightening his hold once again on the other. It felt reassuring, in a way. "Well I didn't want him to come here. I did all I could to get him to turn around, but his 'friends' kept trying to make me back off..."

The prince hummed, understanding what he was saying. That gives him another explanation on why he had that look of pity on his face when he was first dragged into that damned shack back there. He didn't know if the Old Gods were listening in or not, but he'd thanked them with an inch of his life after all of this was over. Was it truly possible to make these many friends in a matter of days, after what felt like eons of suffering? After feeling miserable and lonely for so long...? Why did they care so much...?

He let out a heavy sigh, a shuddering breath though his nostrils. He was sure a lot of blood was going to come through them once he clears them out later, and the thought of it made him queasy...It's honestly been a...fascinating few days. Months upon months of sleeping next to the world's worst tyrant, waking up on a hot early morning, only to find an confident ocean blue lady. Now he came along out here as a ragdoll, to be dragged back to safety by the most comforting lavender man.

It was a mix he had never witness before, but it shot even more color in his otherwise bleak, black soul. He didn't want to die. He wanted to be happy and go on forward. But with guilt and misery tugging him down, it sometimes made it...impossible.

...

The stone wall of the town was starting to get closer. It was going to take a bit longer by going completely around to make it to the entrance, but there was no way they were going to climb over, especially the state of the prince and whatnot. So they continued their trek, leaving the dirt road and took the grass as they followed that stone wall. Leaves crunched underfoot, they scent of last night's rain clinging the air. Mixing that with Lewis' lavender aura was like heaven...

They were nearly there. Just a bit more and everything will be okay...right?

* * *

That sparkling sense was getting just a little but stronger, she could feel it! Passing the stone gates to make her way around, the wetness of the grass staining the bottom of her stockings green. She made sure to be extra careful to not step on any twigs or stone. Anything that sharp could pierce her foot and that would just completely ruin her day. That's the last thing she needed in an emergency situation like this...

Not even a minute goes by and she could already hear some talking, and a couple of people walking. The sound of leaves crunching and a dying animal being dragged across the grass and gritty diet road.Her blue eyes widened like saucers and she held back a loud gasp. Her grip on her sword tightened and her spine shot up straight, but no excitement filled her.

It didn't sound like the Divine Prince at all. It didn't sound like her friend either! These were some other people...

At this point, she would have turned back, if it wasn't for the mentioning of Rico. She didn't completely understand Spanish, but she knows a good few words, especially of that name. She's heard it too many times to count. One of the popular citizens of Paradiso. Strong, confident...He never stopped until he got what he wanted. That's when her sense drooped to her sides, body going loose and jaw slightly agape. It hit her like an arrow in the chest, right then and there. Paradiso was going through lots of trouble right now and she knew Rico was probably seeking vengeance on someone. So...it just so happens it was towards the prince...?

..................

"LEWIS! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!" A loud cry from afar, echoing on the forest floors.

Wait...Lewis?

The moment Vivi heard that name a flash of purple filled her eyesight, and she was on the run. Believe it or not, but given all the crazy shit she's ran away from, this was the fastest she's ran her entire life! A close friend of her's could be in trouble, along with that prince! If they were both caught in that situation, this was going to turn serious real quick! Her breath was burning in her lungs and throat, the sword settled right in front of her, and she didn't care at this point if twigs and pebbles stabbed her toes off...

What was going on over there...?

* * *

It was going great so far...up until now.

They were so. Close. So close to where the entrance was and he could feel the victory already, but it was just too late. He and Lewis had already turned their careful walk into a small duo-jog, across the dirt road and all of the grass and it was right there, just nearly there. The sky was darkening and the eclipse was well on its way now. The prince, despite fearing heading back to that stupid castle, was going to get the help he needed and he could relax and think of a solution for Paradiso and anything else that needed mending.

It was going great so far, but --

"LEWIS! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!"

The prince and Lewis paused their footsteps, terror striking their hearts at the exact same time. The prince could feel Lewis' aura shifting and twisting deep within, the earthy spice of his sweet lavender bubbling to the surface. A strange contrast to his own red hot gargling fear, the smell of black-rot-death hanging on the air.

His breath was completely stolen from him, more than how it originally was anyways, when Rico was standing right there, sword and all, with his goons on both sides of his intimidating form. Like the little lamb they were, they were finally caught. It was only a matter of time before they died. The prince could_ f e e l_ it...

_ **You are going to die...** _

Despite his shaking, awful, swelling falling down down down fear, Lewis stood straight and tall, chest puffed out slightly to assert his own dominance. The prince leaned into that feeling, practically feeling the vibrations of the other's voice against his own chest. "Todo es un malentendido. Podemos resolver esto--"

"¡Ya terminé de hablar!" Rico raised his sword and took a few quick steps forward, his goons following suit. The prince swallowed and began to sweat, the saltiness irritating his face. But Lewis didn't budge, as if he's heard this all before. Rico continued, "¡Eres un traidor, Lewis! Siempre supe que lo serías."

Traidor...Traitor.

Traitor.

Lewis stepped forward as well, holding the prince's shoulder to keep him from moving along with him. Despite the prince's predicament, he stood in place, carefully balancing both of his feet in the dirt. "No quiero traicionarte. Yo no. ¡Pero tampoco puedes resolver la violencia con más violencia!"

Rico shook his head, loudly growling as he aimed his sword at the prince, who responded with a flinch. Sharp, piercing fear rushed through him and he shook uncontrollably. "¡Entonces lo admites! ¡Nos dio la espalda!"

After a few seconds, almost as if he was lost in thought, Lewis turned to look at the prince, courage wielding violet mixed with confused, terrified fear. They melded into one, and the prince could only guess what would happen next. He didn't know whether or not Lewis was convinced to let go of him _Dear Gods please don't please don't leave me alone_ \-- so he only tightened his hold on Lewis' rather large arm, pressing into that comforting lavender once again...

Lewis turned back to Rico, a newfound blaze forming just under his skin. "This isn't the face of a terrorist. Just look at him for a second, dammit! He tried his hardest to defend us, despite the King's orders. It doesn't make sense for you to target a Divine who swore to protect us!"

The prince's eyes widened at every shot Lewis had at defending him, sending streaks of violet deep within his soul, piercing and cutting through like knives against thread. Nobody had ever tried this hard to keep him safe before, save for some guards. But to an emotional level, something closer to a lifetime profession. Why...? This was his own fight. If he were to go down right here and now, that was their business and their's alone. It was His fault and Lewis didn't have to risk his life for him...It wasn't fair...

Rico grit his teeth so hard it was clearly audible. It was almost if he was going to stomp and scream any second now, but he was holding back. And holding the anger within rather than unleashing it was a lot scarier to the prince. All to familiar, that of Mordred to a lesser degree. "H....Haha....I see...Nothing breaks Lewis, all-mighty Lewis. Funny..." Rico had only gotten closer to Lewis, his sword within stabbing range. He could press it against the taller man's chest and end it right here and now.

The prince tried to pull him back, red-hot fear mixing with black-tar bubbling writhing despair in his gut and nononono Lewis was going to DIE he was going to die and it was all his fault and he wasn't strong enough wasn't fast enough and Lewis didn't deserve this! He tried so hard to pull him completely away and could swear for the life of him he could practically hear the words he was praying in his own head...--

"Pathetic man." Rico spat, literally. The saliva clung onto the grass and it was bitter. "Easily swayed by lying prince, because of sad face. He's good at controlling minds, just like King Mordred. You are weak."

Lewis nodded a no, not even wincing as the sword was press further in that broad chest of his. How brave. How strong. The prince envied him...Lewis inhaled a deep breath. "I've been around liars for most of my life. And I tried to be myself and turn against them." He looked back at the prince once more, who looked so afraid so lost -- before turning back to Rico. "If I'm really as weak as you say, then I'll happily join the club with His Majesty. For what it's worth, at least I found someone I relate to. But you..."

He pointed at Rico, a finger so accusing and judgemental that the prince himself could feel it. "You're just brainwashed by hatred and fear. You don't stand a chance against the King, so you targeted someone who could be easily swayed with those hurtful words of your's. That's pretty low."

"LIAR! TRAITOR! BASTARD!" Rico shouted. Only the prince flinched, almost closing his eyes before he realized the other was this close to putting that sword through Lewis' chest. The prince practically screamed at the contact, but Rico's awful horrible brown eyes stared daggers into his and he just couldn't move.

"IT'S HIS FAULT! IT IS AND I'M GONNA PROVING IT!" He continued, looking rather dizzy and drunk on his own rage. The goons in the back almost looked worried for him, almost as if they've never seen such anger before. "And if YOU gonna stand in my way, you die with him!"

Lewis was at a loss for words at the other's explosive anger and suddenly, the prince couldn't hold back anymore. "R-Rico! _I-I beg of y-you, p-please --_"

"¡CIERRA TU TRAMPA!"

At Rico's shout, the prince could feel a flash of acid green filling his eyes, almost robbing him of air and suddenly months of torment fell right onto his shoulders all at once. The pain. The suffering and so much inside of only three words. It was in a language he couldn't understand but the memories were chilling, haunting, bubbling to a collective peak along with the anger he swore he would never unleash.

Before Lewis could say anything else, anything that he could to help Rico understand, to get him to relax and talk and hopefully everything would be okay and the prince could fix things -- Rico only raised his sword above Lewis' head, and that's when those violet eyes shrank and the prince could hardly get him away, could hardly scream as the inevitable filled his vision, blood and all and_ it was all done for..._

"Se acabó, Lewis! Goodbye --"

Whack.

...?

Rico's form went still before he dropped his sword and fell onto the ground, a loud thump as his head made harsh contact with a rock nearby. Lewis and the prince stood still in their spots, blinking hard as confusion overtook them. Silence filled this tiny forest, and even the goons found themselves completely flabbergasted at the situation. In that moment, everything went still and the prince broke out of this illusion, this fear and exhaustion and _LewisLewisLewis_ was okay and alive -- to stare at the form nearby Rico's unconscious body, and never felt the need to cry so hard in his entire life as a familiar ocean-flying beautiful blue stood against the dull green if the grass, her very own sword raised with the hilt facing the floor.

The tense tight fear that rose to a collective peak dropped down to a minimum as the prince's golden eyes made contact with Vivi's once again, right before she stared down at Rico. The prince has never seen such a comforting look of rage in all his years. "Don't you FUCK with my friends, you hear?!"

Before she could do anymore, Rico's two goons ran towards her to attack, but her reflexes were much faster. It was anything unlike the prince had ever seen before. Fierce. Vivi swiped her sword at one of the goon's knees, making them scream and to off-balance. It felt strange to hear such a pained cry. The prince could hear Lewis and his comforting baritone shouting Vivi's name (ah, yes...he knew her) and he felt the purple haired man gently let go of his shaking form.

The prince fell to his own knees, watching that huge purple form running on by to give the other goon a few left and right hooks before they could mess with Vivi. The prince watched on, bruised eye opening under those bandages. Despite the pain, he was shocked at the situation. Everything was happening so fast and he could hear the ringing in his ears. Was this...was this all a play, a puppet show by the Old Gods to get some sort of reaction out of him? A prank? A horrible not so horrible dream he was going to wake up from in just the next few seconds...? What was this...?

The goons fell one by one onto the ground, Lewis and Vivi giving each other a high-five, wordlessly congratulating each other's efforts. She jumped right into his arms and the prince watched the two spin round and around and he felt something tugging down on his chest. They must have been a really good team. And seeing the two finally safe after such a long day put him at ease, the _blackredrotdeath_ dissipating slightly deep within him. He let out a sigh he didn't even know he was holding...

Safe. Safe.

"Vivs, how did you even find us?!" He heard Lewis ask and _Dear Gods, he sounded so very happy._

Vivi only shrugged, laughing out loud as she left go of Lewis, ready to pick up her sword. "Iiiiiiii dunno! I just got this funny feeling I like to call Vivi-Sense and woosh! Here I am! But hey, I'm so happy to see you two again!"

"Well, Vivi-Sense or whatever, it's good to see you again, too." Lewis went back for the prince, holding him upright. The prince could feel the pain in his arm coming back and he let out a small groan. Lewis hushed him and held him close, the prince sinking in that lavender once again as he tried to give Vivi a soft smile. She smiled back and everything was...mostly okay.

"It's good to see you again! I was afraid something even worse happened to you! Luckily, Lew was here just in time to help you outta whatever dump they threw you in!"

" ......I am glad to be alive as well." He wished he fully meant that. But it was better than having the two too concerned about him. He could...He could handle this by himself.

She tilted her head, looking awfully concerned about him. "They did that to you, huh?"

The prince found it within himself to nod gently, heaving a sigh. He just...wanted to forget about it all. It felt good to feel the comforting warmth of these two again, strong confident and so very brave, but guilt and pity filled him from the depths of his being and was soon rising to the surface. Paradiso...Rico...Everything was his fault...The prince only wished they was another way he could explain everything, properly get pass every mistake he made just so he could fix Paradiso. But no matter how hard they tried, it fell flat. Rico was blinded by revenge...

** _You are going to die._ **

".......Thank you, you two. And....I'm sorry for...putting you through so much....trouble..." The prince muttered, looking down in shame. Two good, kind-hearted people died today and it was almost his fault. He wasn't strong enough and he was a coward running right out of that room. Rico had every right to be angry.

Vivi only gave him a gentle pat on the back, looking her arm around Lewis' and giving him a reassuring smile. "You're a Divine Prince, for crying out loud. You protect us but someone's gonna hafta protect you if your soldiers aren't 'round! You're out in the open otherwise!"

Lewis nodded in agreement. "Besides. What matters is that we're still alive and well. I couldn't just leave you hanging if you didn't do anything wrong."

For what it's worth, at least I found someone to relate to...The words rang on and on within the prince's skull. He had only wondered what Lewis meant by that. Obviously he has been through something similar, but he didn't bother asking what, how or why. He respected his privacy and not to mention...The eclipse was coming. Things will sort itself out eventually. No doubt this was a crazy day. An awful, horrible, crazy psychotic day...

"Your nose is runnin', Your Majesty. You good?"

...The same question Vivi asked back at the temple. With practiced ease, almost entirely a lie deep inside, the prince nodded and wiped his nose. Most likely the stress made the blood come back. "Never better..." The two looked concerned, but didn't say anymore. The prince could only assume they had their own levels of privacy and respect for him as well. That was okay...He didn't want to drag them in this hell too...They've been through quite enough already.

Lewis cleared his throat to break the silence, eyes almost glowing in the dark. The moon was practically a thin crescent in the sky. "I hate to break this small reunion, Vivs, but he's gonna bleed to death if we don't hurry on back."

"Oh! Right! We'll explain...all this, on the way back then!" Vivi backed away and turned around for a full-on jog, making sure Lewis and the prince were close enough behind her.

Changing the conversation quickly, and to avoid any tears that threatened to spill because of his overwhelming exhaustion, his eyes went back to Lewis and then back for Vivi, a beautiful mixture of purple-blue and the scented oceans. They were so perfect _Dear Gods why..._ "I-If I may ask...you two are partners, yes?"

Vivi nodded quickly, raising her hands in glee. "Yup! Met Lewis when I visited Paradiso last year! I was on good terms with his family and stayed a few nights. Just so happened to share the same room as him, chattin' 'bout food, culture and stuff. He's been keeping tabs on me ever since."

Lewis giggled. "Keeping tabs? You make of sound as if I'm a stalker or something!"

The two laughed and it filled up something inside of the prince, something he couldn't quite put a finger on. But to hear their laughs together was just so adorable, he tried his hardest to hold back a squeak. It was so disrespectful and he was such a loser for thinking such a way. They were such an interesting duo. Thoughts and images filled his head as he wondered how amazing things went for him. He almost...envied it in some way...Green green green with envy but he wasn't like that no no _Dear Gods why didn't he have anything like what they had........_

The prince could practically feel the energy bouncing up and down inside of that blue form, and the ocean waves were crashing on his dry shore once again. This time, right behind his coast, was a garden of lavender flowers, sweet smelling and mixing with the salty sands and the fresh, clear waters. Tiny sounds sprouted here and there and just for a moment, he almost forgot about every problem he had and the black-tar despair sunk into the depths of the void once more. He had only wished this feeling could last forever. This beautiful bouncing blue energy. This warm, reassuring lavender-spice aroma.

A perfect mix where he wasn't needed. Everything was okay.

The castle was perfectly in view and he listened to Lewis and Vivi on the way back. It was finally completely dark and there were no lights on. Even from where they were standing, they could hear cheering from inside the castle, every single citizen being in there and most likely partying with King Mordred. That icy-green ick rot filled the prince's nostrils again and he felt his world being polluted just as it was many times. It was disgusting. The tyrant. A descendant of darkness and Mordred couldn't be any prouder of that role.

The prince closed his eyes, the laughter of the two filling his ears as he tried to find the smallest crack of peace, anything he could hold onto to feel okay. To feel safe.

_You are **M Y** little lamb._

_ **You are going to die...** _

The Eclipse has officially begun. A new era of peace.


	6. Chapter 6

_Everything was so...chaotic inside._

_And that wasn't just because those tears threatened to spill over once again, due to the exhaustion and fear he tried to hide oh-so well. But because the party was interrupted because of him. People were racing back and forth, faces came and went from the picture as they were concerned about his physical state. Blood and a single broken bone. It hurt more than anything he could ever imagine but he tried to muster a smile and play it off like it was nothing._

_Ocean blue and soft lavender kept his frail body upright. He was so glad that they were there to rescue him, despite whatever it was they heard about. Paradiso deserved better and he wanted to fix what he could. And he hoped these two understood very well. He was just so scared. Scared for them. Scared about how many more people he could put in danger because of his cowardice. But he needn't worry about that too much right now. They needed to get him somewhere safe._

_Their colors were mixing deep within the black that was his soul. He hasn't had that feeling of flying in the longest time. He forget what it was like to forget about the troubles of the world and soar. This time with the bluest of oceans and skies and the violet sunsets with willows on distant islands. The black-tar despair settling within him tried to fight off such colors, but to no avail. The slightest bit of bliss he had ever felt in the longest time..._

_But all of that fell once that acidic icky and icy green filled his vision again. The black and the despair and rot and death of the world suddenly shifted back into focus, a dark stormcloud over the once beautiful once colorful world. The pain from the last few months thruster itself upon him and it took all that was left of his willpower to not scream because Dear Gods, it hurts. It hurts trying to run and meeting the face of evil once again. He had almost forgot. He was lost in his own minimal joy that the cruel reality piercing him hurt more than the wounds he had._

_Seeping cold. Dripping. He was getting goosebumps and he held onto them tighter tighter tighter and he didn't want to let go. Didn't want to couldn't couldn't would NOT because that red hot iron pain and white agony was too much too fast...**M o r d r e d** was surrounded by anonymous guards, was there seven or only five...? ....surrounded by anonymous guards, approaching him and he could smell the rot on their breaths. They were talking but he didn't look them in the eye. The small panic from everyone was dull, voices sounded as if they were underwater, but not like Vivi's sea. There was just a ringing in his head and his heart wouldn't stop pounding...He didn't want to leave them, nononono..._

_That deadly green only got closer and placed those black claws, those slimy alien disgusting awful hands, onto his shoulders and spikes of adrenaline bursted around inside of him, like stars collapsing in the night sky. My little lamb, my little lamb...He was free to do whatever he wanted to the prince and the memory was painful and he wanted to scream......He looked back at Lewis and Vivi and he was so hurt and so lost and he couldn't say or mouth anything because they shouldn't be involved, the last thing he wanted was for them to get hurt too but he saw their eyes and they looked so worried and please please PLEASE don't leave me with him, anyone but him...But it was too late for anything else...The blue-purple hues of his world turned into black-rot, the breeze burning red and going polluted and the sky was green and smelled of sulfur and blood..._

** _Mordred. _**

_He was pulled away from them. Harshly and he wished he had suffered from whiplash. Mordred. Mordred was talking to him but Nonononono he dare not listen, he dare not to hear those words that tried to be honey but tasted like poison, tried to ignore those icy spiderweb-like kisses along his pale face, tried to say something anything when the guards showed Vivi and Lewis the way out but they were talking they needed to know if he was going to be alright but nobody listened Dear Gods, why why why?? Why did he have to be stuck here with him --_

** _How clingy. How selfish. You're horrible._ **

_The doors closed. Mordred was here. His own people were here, royals from far off countries were here. And yet the prince never felt so alone, so trapped within this cage that was a new kind of hell. There was nothing left. He was so lost. Lost when Mordred was showing him a way upstairs, yelling out for a nurse to come along and help. He was so lost. He didn't care about any of this. The little color he had felt was gone and he was for sure soon, his mind would be as well. There was nothing else left in that room. His soul was incomplete. The Old Gods probably hate him right now...What was he going to do...?_

** _There was nothing. Left._ **

* * *

"There we go. That should do it." The nurse pulled away, picking up the essentials before putting it in her bag.

He had preferred bleeding out with the bandages Lewis gave him, but there was no way Mordred would have just left him like that anyways. His concern was annoying. Death was far from an option now, back in the same room he had always slept in with his awful-awful _husband_. The disinfectants burned on within his wounds, gauze wrapped tightly around his shaky and thin form. A white eyepatch covered his bruised eye and he had a proper cast on his fractured arm, the throbbing pain almost completely gone. He wished it had stayed longer. He'd rather put up with that pain rather than his own stupid emotions --

"Make sure you don't move around too much. Other than that, get some medicine in you every twelve hours and you should be good in about five days!" She said with a smile, placing two bowls and a few medicine bottles by their bedside. The prince watched her delicate hands work around effortlessly, before she pulled back again and stood up, bowing to him and then Mordred respectively. "If you need anything, do call me."

Mordred smiled back, but it wasn't the same genuine happiness most people would have. "Will do. We appreciate it, now begone."

She looked a bit threatened by Mordred's venomous tone, but it also looked as if she shrugged it off with a nervous smile, picking up her bag with those once _delicate now shaking fingers_, and made her way to the door. The prince could tell she could feel the disturbing chill running along her spine, because he's felt it too and _Dear Gods, Mordred shouldn't be here didn't have a right to be here._ Right there when she opened the door, she gave them one final good luck and a quick goodbye, almost as if she was out of breath, before she gently shut said door, leaving Mordred and the prince in the silence of the room once more.

The silence. The deafening, tinnitus-bringing, yet so very loud loud loud silence.

...

...

...

A breath or two passed and suddenly, Mordred came around the bed to settle right next to the prince, giving him a friendly smile that gave the other major goosebumps. That goddamned goblin looking bastard looked like he was going to eat him whole any second now, without a moment's doubt. The prince didn't want to be eaten by a demon, just as Little Red feared and avoided the Wolf like the plague. He was positive someone out there would have that same level of understanding. This was disgusting.

This was a twisted, one-sided love.

"My dearest...Can you please tell me what happened to you?"

After a beat of silence, the prince turned his head away and stared coldly at a nearby wall, straight at the paintings that hung there. Pictures of what they think the Old Gods looked like, animals fed and human beings in their purest, barest forms relaxing in ocean tides. Truly a paradise. Better than the _greengreengreen_ that threatened to drag him down and eat his flesh. Mordred didn't deserve an answer. He could ask the guards if he really wanted to know.

"...You know you can tell me anything." Mordred scooted closer, slipping his fingers through the prince's. The ice was slowly crawling up the prince's arm, but he didn't bother to answer or do much else. He just kept staring off, looking at anything possible and ignoring that disgusting slime that threatened to melt his hands off. But Mordred continued otherwise. "I can never know what's wrong with you if you don't talk to me."

Never bothered. Never cared. Mordred was horrible at trying to be sweet after he had just behaved like the scum of the earth. The prince could feel the dirt cling onto his thin, silk-like nightgown. He cringed at the thought of the muck and ick sticking to him like snail goo. He could feel Mordred grab his hand tighter, and he winced. His patience was growing incredibly thin and the prince could feel it.

"Who. Who attacked you?"

The venom in his voice was leaking through his lips, _drip-drip-drip_ onto the floor and the world tasted like rot again. The prince felt so sick in his stomach, almost if he ingested raw meat. But...Silence...Mordred didn't deserve to know. He didn't need to know. But that icy-cold grip came back, black claws brushing right under the hair of his chin. The green was infectious. The prince could feel it spread down his neck and up his face as Mordred turned his head around so they're facing each other. The prince closed those golden eyes of his, not thinking even for a second that he was ready to stare at the cold green ones.

Mordred continued, putting down the last question, thank the Old Gods. "Is, uh...Is this about what I said earlier today?"

The prince blinked hard, his throat closing in on itself as he had tried to hitch a breath. Black filled the corners of his vision and there was nothing but white hot _painpainpain_......_You are **M Y** little lamb..._  
It's only been a few hours but those five words were branded deep within the prince's mind, burning red-hot with iron and melting everything he stood up for with the rest of him. _Dear Gods, why must he be so weak?_ Even now he felt nauseous thinking about everything Mordred had said. Despite all of that, Mordred hadn't apologized. But the prince didn't expect anything more.

"My love," Mordred nuzzled his face against the prince's blonde locks, causing a shiver to go up his spine. He could feel the nonexistent slime clinging onto every strand. "I tell you this time and time again, but punishing you is a last resort for you to listen. I do not like it, but you give me no choice sometimes."

There can be other ways. He doesn't have to he beaten because lack of obedience. He doesn't have to be yelled at because he wants a few changes in their relationship. With every punishment, the toxicity spreads. Everyone should have known this the moment they slapped the engagement rings on these two.

Mordred began to stroke the prince's hair, humming a small tune to calm him. It sounded gravelly, like his throat was filled with dry dirt. It hurt the prince's ears. "I love you, dear. But I did mean most of those things. You cannot say I don't treat you well enough when I have given you all my heart and so much more."

A spike of anger shot through the prince, eye widening with his face pressed against the other's shoulder. It was all red-hot and he could feel the pressure building up to his head. He had seen it coming, but didn't expect Mordred to be that open about it. Of course of course of course he didn't care. He never did and the prince was all alone...

_You have given me nothing. Nothing but fear. Nothing but self doubt. I did not even know what hatred was until you arrived..._

He was shaking but held back those tears that threatened to spill. There was no point in crying. There was no point in anything anymore. Mordred had him lock and key, and will continue to keep him trapped for the rest of his sorry life. At least the Old Gods will take him somewhere better, safer, once he releases his final breath...If they...actually cared or listened. He hasn't heard their voices in weeks.  
No. How selfish of him to think that.

"I love you, my little lamb. More than what words could ever describe." Mordred's hold on him was tighter, as if the prince would disappear or fight out of his grasp. And the prince wished He could. But he could. He was a Divine. "I only wish for the both of us to flourish. The eclipse had finally came and showed us that change was happening. To make it there, you must work with me."

Something was burning deep inside, like an inferno waiting to be released. The prince knew exactly where he was going to end up if he said something horrible right now, but 'I will kill you' was right on the tip of his tongue, just about ready to scream it out at any given moment now. Mordred was talking but he didn't care. He just wanted to grow claws and larger teeth and tear him apart, no regrets. He did not love him. But he wanted to **_c h o k e_** the life out of him.

Everything was Mordred's fault. He ruined the prince's life. Everyone else's was in danger. Paradiso was falling apart and the prince was taking all the blame. If Mordred never came around, the prince would have a chance to fix everything. Was it too late? He did not know...But...

There was no point in getting so mad about this either. He just...He just wanted to get away.

After a few moments, the prince breathed slowly, trying to adjust to the situation and how to fight against everything Mordred threw his way. The fire deep within was slowly dimming, the red-hot boiling rage sinking down back where it came from. No more than just a candlelight, yet so much tinier than that. As much as he hated Mordred, he shouldn't have been getting this angry. He should be poised and calm in his own ways. Because if it were to get any worse from here, chances are, the entire kingdom was going to fall apart. There had to be another way. There was always another way, he just had to...think...well, think and maybe pray...just a little...?

He felt as if he was sinking with each taken breath, trying to recall a beautiful feeling, anything at all. And after reaching down far enough, down into that dark black void, the remains of his soul. An ocean, clear and vast, and he could go for miles and miles flying across it, looking down to see the fish and the gigantic whales, and he would never get tired. He was free, so very free. He could rest by islands and sit and smell the sweet lavender flowers, looking at the remains of the intense hot summer as the sun sets against the violet sky over the horizon. Pure bliss, and without a care in the world and he missed this feeling so very much....

Lewis and Vivi. Two kind-hearted, lovely people. Who, for some reason, cared about him just enough to rescue him. There was no way he could ever express his appreciation enough. There would always be more then he could ever describe and he only wished he gave them proper goodbyes --

He was shot right back _upupup_ and back in his body in less than a second, and he felt as if he was going to fall backwards and off of the bed by the force of it. Nausea built up and he tried to halt the urge to vomit, letting out a loud yelp at the sharp pain on his scalp, someone tugging him as he was pulled upright anyway. His golden eye shot open. It took him a second to realize Mordred pulled him up, just by his hairs. Bastard...Blinking hard to fight all of the dizziness, which was whirling around and round in his head, the prince stared directly at Mordred, but once again, not in those acidic green of his. 

Mordred was the first to speak. "Quit zoning out." He hissed, "I try to have a important moment with you and all I get is silence? Ha! How can we possibly make all of this work when I have you practically falling asleep the moment I speak of --"

"Do you know where my rescuers are?"

The words slipped out so easily, every ounce of hesitation he held within dissipating, almost if he wasn't even in his own body. The room fell into silence, with Mordred's confused look almost sending the prince into a fit of hysterics. That's a look he has never seen Mordred have before. It was drenched in his voice as well. "I beg your pardon?"

The prince shrugged, a once anxious and tearful look turning colder, spikes drenched in liquid gold. A lowkey fierce look Mordred has never seen from him before. And one of the very few times he had ever looked right into those green eyes of his. It hurt but he didn't care. "Vivi Yukino and Lewis. I did not hear of his last name, but...They were the ones who helped me back here, remember? Where are they?"

After a few seconds, Mordred sat straight and flicked his fingers. "Ah, yes. Those two. Err, yes uhm but why?" Mordred asked, leaning down closer to the prince. He had tried to get him at eye-level, but the prince only turned his gaze so he could look at something else. It was the longest he has ever looked at him. The burning was gone. "Why should it matter to you?"

"I cannot tell you the whole story unless they are here. They have key parts that must be told alongside mine. I do not want more questions after my...rather short explanation."

"How VERY logical!" Mordred scoffed, pretty loudly in fact, that it had made the prince flinch. He could feel the smile creeping up on those disgusting green lips of that demon's. He just wanted a less bold reaction out of the prince and he had gotten what he wanted. Damn it all. "Ah, my intelligent little lamb, you never cease to amaze me. Yes, I do know where they are. Somewhere near the ends of town, if I recall? I will happily escort you there --"

"No. I will go there on my own." He needed to get as far away as possible from this demon. He needed a place where he felt safe, be around people he could trust (so far, at least), people he could talk to and find a way out of this situation. With Mordred around, it ruins that point entirely.

The prince heard him hum, but no release of that icy breath of his, thank the Old Gods. "Ha. With your body bleeding all over the place, like this?"

"I will bring a guard if need be."

"And not your very own husband?" Mordred hissed, black claws digging into the bed. The prince heard the small tears in the fabric and swallowed, knowing that will be his flesh once again if he walked any further on that thin ice. He closed his eyes again, gathering the strength to continue.

"A husband doesn't always have to watch over his lover. _I am no child._"

There was silence. The prince could make out the tiny sounds of Mordred growling. He could feel the rise of his own anxiety again, but tried to breathe it all the way back down. This was a horrible idea. He shouldn't be pushing Mordred this far, if he valued his life that much. Which, he didn't, but if he wanted to make things right again, he needed to keep going. For everyone else's sake. Mordred removed his claws from the mattress, but the prince wasn't out of the woods yet.

"Then why don't you --"

"Prove it to you?" The prince said, licking his dry lips and swallowing on nothing. He shouldn't stop here. He needed to prove a point. This wasn't the first time he attempted to sway Mordred. "Yes. I will try to prove this to you. Let me go on my own for once. And if anything happens, then at least you will be right about something again."

"And you really think I care more about that than you?"

"As much as I did not want you to, you did not bat an eye or followed me when I left that room. You did not care about my well-being." The prince said, sharp just like the daggers that Mordred had placed onto him. The demon fell silent, much to the prince's surprise. But he was positive Mordred knew he was right.

Vivi, a woman he only knew for a few hours, was the one who left that party to come and save him. Mordred had no idea that he was in trouble, yes, but he still didn't bother to check up on him when he was gone for so long. A stranger cared more about his safety and feelings more than his own_ 'husband'_. But the prince shook that off, leaning further away from the other. "Wouldn't you love to know how right you will be in the end? If I should fail something I had promised myself I would do?"

He could hear Mordred do that irritating growl of his again, his arms crossing as he quite possibly knew he wasn't going to win in this situation. Just from his body language, the prince could tell he had at least somewhat won this right. He would have to come home to Mordred eventually. Not that he was going to focus on that too much.

Waiting for a response, holding his breath for what felt like five whole minutes, he felt Mordred's eyes settle on him again. He swallowed.

"Fine then. They're at Cloud's Cradle. The ...'Yukiki' girl already stayed there a few nights before. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

The prince sighed heavily, hands pressed against the bed as he tried his hardest to not press his face against it in utter relief. It wasn't too hard, but the worry was still scraping the back of his mind. Knowing Mordred, he would probably end up following him like the disgusting stalker he was. But the prince just kept it at the back of his mind for now.

His focus is on making it to Lewis and Vivi, discuss everything that has occured, and try to see if there's anything he can do to solve it. Above all else, he was a Divine. His purpose was to serve the Old Gods and protect the people. If he needs to risk his life for everyone, even if it meant destroying the rising evil that was Mordred, he'll do whatever it takes.

"Yes. I do. I shall arrive there tonight after I get these bandages replaced. I appreciate your cooperation, Mordred."

* * *

It was raining. Harder than it ever had in weeks.

The prince counted every raindrop that fell onto his face, each one sending a chill up and down his spine, causing an earthquake of shivers to rise beneath his skin. It was a simple cold feeling, and tons better than trying to sleep against the pillar of ice that called itself Mordred. It was a quiet ride to Cloud's Cradle. Only two guards decided to escort him there. Given how he was an easy target to that Rico fellow, they didn't want to risk him getting hurt again. This time, with no saviours at all. The prince had assured them time and time again all day that he was fit going by himself, that this time he could carry a weapon in case there was another attack. But he had zero sword training, and couldn't win a fist fight to save his own life. Divines weren't built for violence. They were pacifists. They were peaceful.

After going over everything in his head, and simply out of anxiety, the prince began to pray quietly, and let the cosmos bring him in their beautiful light once again. But just like before, there were no voices. Nothing. The Old Gods were ignoring him more than ever now. And he didn't even understand why. Did he do something wrong? Maybe it was just him in general? Did they simply grow bored of him? Were they just basking in his misery?

The questions were eating him alive, piece by fleshy piece. Even more so when he had entered the hotel. He had told the guards to wait and simply get their own room as soon as they know the prince was upstairs. Most likely, he was going to be here all night. Which was good. At least he was away from Mordred. He decided to settled in the warmth of the main lobby just for a few moments, watching as people bowed to him, asked him questions about the incident earlier. He stood quietly. He didn't really know what to say. Besides, the main reason why he came here _was_ to discuss all of this. He decided to wait.

He went to ask the owner about where Miss Yukino's room was. They started basically fangirling about the fact that he was actually here, in their hotel. Their enthusiasm eased his low mood, like a hot knife smoothing itself over some nice, warm butter. One way to get the prince to smile is to have a wonderful energy practically bouncing off the walls. He loved happiness more than anything else in the world.

After about five minutes, he had went upstairs to find Vivi's room. It took some time. He had said hello to others along the way. It was relaxing to watch the rain pour and drip-drip-drip off of the balconies.  
It looked so beautiful against the lush backdrop of the nearby forests. He was probably going to catch a fever breathing all of this beautiful fresh air in, but it felt like he was alive again, just for a few blissful moments.

A door made of birch wood, two red lines going down from where the doorknob starts. This was it. This was their room. The prince took a few deep breaths, trying to adjust to the situation and what was going to come up in just a little while. It feels awkward meeting up with the people you only knew for a few hours to have and important discussion with them, and also just because you just wanted to see their faces again because well, they're good people. Lewis and Vivi were such great to them and he just wanted to return the favor.

_Inhale. Exhale. Everything will be fine. Everything will be fine._

He raised this sensitive little knuckles of his and gave the door a gentle few knocks, holding his breath as he waited for the inevitable. Anxiety filled him real quick, because the door hasn't been answered yet. It had been seven seconds, he counted, seven seconds and they weren't even at the door yet? Understandable, far from ludicrous, but what if they weren't home? Hell, what if they left town by now? What--what if he was too late? What if --

The door opens. It was a slow creaking sound and each click send him over the edge. But he was shocked to see a certain familiar blue to enter the picture. It's Vivi's face and she's...

_Dear Gods, she's smiling at him._

Relief filled him up but there was a warmth deep within him, something he couldn't quite explain. But the oceans returned and then he was flying yet again, right over those sailing seas and further than that. His face was pink, a deep flush over that stupid look of his. And he even made a little squeak when he heard Vivi laugh.

"Whatcha lookin' at, sunshine?" She asked, leaning against the door. "You looked like you've seen a ghost!"

A reminder of their first interaction. It was burning at the back of his mind like an inferno of color. He gave her a too-big smile, half fake but also half nervous and overjoyed that he could see such a wonderful lady again. "Hello, Vivi. It is wonderful to see you again." Maybe it was a bit to squeaky, and maybe he's finally lost every fiber of his graceful-ness left, but he hadn't been thinking clearly all day so...

"You too! But...Seriously, though, Your Majesty! Shouldn't you be resting right now? You took a lot back there. I mean Jesus, look at those bandages..."

His breath caught in his throat. In that moment, he registered the soreness that was coming up again from where his bruises were. The fractured bone in his arm was starting to heal, but no doubt it was going to start to hurt again right away. But he kept his gaze away from those. Forget about them. Forget about those stupid scars for once..."Yes, I-I am aware. D-Do not worry, I have mostly healed." Not really a lie. Just a few more days and he'll be out the clinic.

"If you say so. Just make sure you get plenty of sleep, yeah? Don't want our Divine Prince passin' out from too much blood!"

"O-Of course. Thank you, Vivi. I really appreciate that." She never failed to be so concerning about him. It honestly warmed his heart, soaking in that charming, glowing fires that didn't make a single burn spot on heart. Ever since the day they met, including this morning, she's been quirking eyebrows and asking if he was doing alright. A question nobody has ever really asked him before. It felt...nice. Lovely. But he needn't think about that too much right now. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Is, erm...Is Mister Lewis here with you as well?"

"Restin' up by that bed over there! Just got done with some poker!"  
Vivi opened the door wider, just enough for the prince to see Lewis, all in his bold, lavender glory. Both of those huge arms of his was resting behind his head, slowly moving about as he was fiddling with those beautiful purple locks of his. Those violet, warm eyes settled right onto the prince, and a spark shot right through his heart because _Dear Gods, the look he had was so powerful_. A brilliant sunset with all those pretty flowers. Lewis smiled right at him and waved a simple hello. The prince waved his good arm awkwardly, his own smile too wobbly.

But he sighed, trying to get back to the original point. Those ocean blues eyes did send him in for a whirl, though. So mesmerizing. So beautiful. Why was she so...wonderful...? "I j-just uhm...Really wanted to see you guys again! A-And...I need to speak to you both concerning the events earlier today."

After a few seconds, as if she had no idea what he was talking about, Vivi's eyes opened and she stood up straight, her smile brighter. "Oh. Oh! Of course! Yeah, sure, why not?" She held her finger up just for a moment, as if she was telling him to wait just a moment. She left the door cracked as she turned around to look at Lewis, who stared right back at her right there and then. "Lew! Make some room on the bed! We got ourselves a visitor!"

"Aye aye, captain!" Lewis said, overly enthusiastic. The prince took in a moment to bask in Lewis' wonderful baritone again, watching as those big muscular arms worked around the bed. Seeing these two in the same place was just drowning him in eternal peace, just two good friends having an absolutely amazing time relaxing in a quiet hotel right at the edges of town. Oh, how wonderful it just be to live a life like that. The prince wondered that ever since he had recommended this place to Vivi.

Those endless 'thank you's' were coming back up on his tongue, but he held them all in. He didn't want to look...stupid or - or...weak to them...Vivi turned back around, those beautiful ocean eyes meeting his golden ones once again. She clasped her hands together, and that smile _Dear Gods was back again on her face and he felt so whole._ "How about I get some tea on, then? Oolong?"

Vivi Yukino, being a gentlewoman as always. He didn't really deserve all of this, right? Their generosity, how sweet they were to rescue him. He felt so guilty putting them through so much, but there was no turning back now. Not when there was so much more he can do to fix things. Not when these two wonderful, beautiful people were there right in front of them. Things will at least get better in due time. But for now, he just wanted to relax and thinks things through. And who knows? Maybe they will all become three great friends by the end of it...

The prince smiled back, rubbing his hands together so hard, he was sure it was going to cause a fire. This was going to be a long night. "I would love that. Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for this chapter? there is a section right at the beginning involving choking/asphyxiation. just skip over to the first scene-cut line of you don't wanna read it. other than that, hope you enjoy!

** _There was no air._ **

_The pathway in his throat was closing in, so much to the point where not even a sliver of fresh oxygen couldn't sneak inside. It was tight and painful and his lungs were on fire, they were burning and a black hole would fry his flesh and push any willpower he had left further into the abyss. Tears crept at the corners of his bloodshot eyes, bruises decorating such a delicate face, some swelling in deep hues of bloody red and agonizing black. Those clawed fingers pressed against his jugular vein, a pressure building up in his head and Dear Gods, it was going to pop and there would be blood everywhere...._

_He took his own nails and tried scratching at the green flesh, trying to peel back skin and tissue and flesh, hell, scrape at those bones and try his hardest to break them, screaming and crying those venomous words filled with hatred and fear and he wanted this monster dead, burning alive and becoming even less than ash._

** _But. To no avail._ **

_He was pressed further into the bed. The shape was going to be molded in the form of his body once they were through. That bastard, that growling dark awful monster, was sitting on top of him, holding him down like he was some sort of helpless little lamb. Was this -- this...thing, ready to feast on him? Was this the end....?_

** _You are going to die._ **

_Everything was hot-iron. Black was filling the corners of his vision and he felt like he was floating upupup, right into the cosmos above. Darker now and even darker than that. Golden eyes refused to roll all the way back, but it was becoming impossible to fight back now. _

_"M....e.....rc.......y......." He tried, he tried oh-so hard to get out, pass that fire and those tight noose-like lungs._

_**"Yeah, baby, keep beggin' just like that mm..."** A low, throaty groan. Sounded like pins and needles piercing his eardrums. Suffering was entertainment to this monster. It was disgusting, it tasted like dead, wet rats and piss. Everything was awful and maybe the world was just ending. Maybe this was his final punishment. Maybe the Old Gods didn't care anymore and just wanted him to stop breathing. To just lay down and die. He didn't know. He just wanted this to end..._

_He let the blackness fill his eyesight, closing his eyes and silently praying for something, anything, to pull him away from his body. Anywhere was greater than here. Hell was greater than here. And whether it be the Gods themselves take him away, or a far-off spirit, he felt it would be much better than having to endure this for the rest of his days._

* * *

"Uhm...Your Majesty? ....Your Majesty, Divine Prince?" ...Vivi? Hm...? Oh, yes. That was Vivi...

The roiling anxiety dropped to a halt, burning fire ceased all the way to nothing but a mere candle. A small pat on his shoulder was just enough to break him out of his thoughts, pulling right back as if his soul left his body for a little while. But right now he was sinking in something soft, the room was fairly warm, much more than the pitter-patter of rain outside. The prince blinked hard, smelling the comforting aromas of...what was it, tea? And don't forget that beautiful ocean spray and lavender. Oh...Oh, he was staring inside of his teacup, actually. Watching the bits of leaves swirl about in the ceramic holder. If he leaned it any more, it was going to spill.

_"D-Dear Gods!" _He held it upright, his head snapping in Vivi's direction. "Goodness. A-Apologies, Vivi, Lewis. J-Just -- uhm -- something c-came to mind i-is all."

And it came to mind too soon, too fast. Everything was closing in, burning in just those few seconds and his neck, his throat, it was all feeling tight and squeezed just like those moons ago and he couldn't breathe but Vivi laughed. She laughed and everything was bright again and _Dear Gods it was so adorable._ The tension in the air loosened mercifully, to the point where he forgot if there really was anything to overthink about.

"I didn't think you'd be so skittish, Sir! Hey, it really isn't a big deal! We're all friends here!"

"Ah -- Ah, yes, that is true." How could he have forgotten? After all, these were the two who had saved his lives literally just this morning. Had the day gone by that quick to where he started mixing everything up? He didn't really know anymore. He brought his head down, looking at the tea again. "Thank you so much...U-Unm again, hehe...I-It's just been crazy lately is all."

The bluenette leaned back on the bed, nearby Lewis, who was sipping on his own tea. "Couldn't agree with you more! And that's one of the reasons why you're here, hm?"

"Y-Yes. I hope this isn't too inconvenient for you. I-I wouldn't want to r-ruin your night." Then again, he's screwed up so many things already. Might as well add another onto the list.

But it was Lewis' turn to speak this time, setting his tea on the side and smiling softly. "That could be said for anyone when you come strolling down the streets to announce something. But really, it's a huge honour to have you here. I was already looking forward to see you again, so here we are."

Relief filled the prince like, well, a cup of tea. If he had any more energy, he could have smiled at Lewis' words. He never failed to be so understanding. A lot of that was brought to the surface just earlier this morning. So much kindness from both of them, and it was just in the span of a whole week. But with so many bad things coming back as well, could it be the Old Gods' plans finally at work? He wasn't really sure. Whatever it was, he'll be waiting. No matter how long. But he broke out of this thoughts once again when Lewis leaned near Vivi, a smile turning into a salty frown over...something.

"Besides, my night was already ruined the moment this blue rascal flipped up her ace card. Aaaand what do you have to say for yourself again?"

Vivi snickered, fingertips pressed against her lips, her expression turning smug and taunting. "That I totally 'aced' our little competition?"

...

Lewis broke out in a fit of giggles and Vivi began cackling like a witch, their laughter bouncing off the walls and coming back within them, only to cause more laughs and bouncing them back out again. An energetic euphoria permeated the air, the prince could sense it. Their smiles, the spasming of their bellies...It was true, genuine happiness and it was all over a pun. A pun that was actually...very hilarious, now that he thought about it. So he couldn't help but crack the tiniest smile, his worrisome thoughts slipping completely as he quickly laughed to himself, fingers gently brushing over his lips.

Genuine happiness. The blacks and rots inside of him was fainting into a deep, sunshine yellow, so close yet so far away, still so many ways to go, with the helping of the beautiful sunsets and lavender and the broad seas and skies. This what he was missing out on for so long...wasn't it? This was what was held away from him. True, true bliss --

...  
...  
...

O-Oh! Oh...

The prince quieted himself down, golden eyes widening as he realized he was maybe laughing for just a bit too long. Dear Gods, he probably looked like a complete psychopath to Lewis and Vivi! They -- They had already stopped laughing a while ago, right? He could feel two pairs of eyes settling onto him, both blue and violet. A red flush covered his whole face as he began to feel the burdens of his mistake, almost trembling for what he had done.

"E-Erm...! S-Sorry -- I-I didn't k-know what c-c-came over me -- !"  
The thought of being ridiculed by two kind strangers set him over the edge, but in that moment, the red-hot anxiety was slowly dropping to a merciful zero, because he wasn't met with hatred and judgemental viewpoints. They weren't like the others no no not at all because Vivi gave him a warm look, leaning forward playfully and Dear Gods, an euphoric energy was building up slowly but surely.

"Your Majesty? I know they say you're supposed to be the most reserved, but laughter isn't a sin yknow!" She snickered once again, placing a hand on Lewis' broad shoulder for support.

"Laughing is great. You should be free to express yourself a lot more than that." Lewis added, his fit of giggles residing somewhere, this to escaping because Vivi was so contagious...

"A-Ah..." They were still smiling at him, gentle and as bright as the Sun itself, and a million times more. It was just as reassuring as their lovely words. He was never allowed to be so open like this. But here they were, giving him the most reassuring look they could possibly fill their faces with. Before he knew it, a missing feeling took over his soul, starting from the inside and he, after all this time, felt truly warm.

"Th-Thank you, a-a-again, you two." The prince spoke, lifting the still-hot tea up to his lips.

"No need to thank us! Juuuust stating the facts." Vivi refilled her teacup, an entire pitch placed somewhere near the bedside table.

The aroma coming from said tea was rather soothing, the whole room smelled of tea leaves and cheap perfume, presumably her's. And that's when he realized he had been up in his head too much. For so long now, he has always been up there and constantly worrying, constantly wondering about the what-ifs and the could-ofs, but nothing of the present moment. A Divine Royal was supposed to have sharp focus, and let bygones be bygones to an extent. But he gets nosebleeds from too much stress as of late. He'll always be caught up on what Mordred has done, about what's happened. Unless he does something about that.

But even so, they had to get to the matter at hand. Maybe he'd have to bear it just a little longer. He'll never really know for sure unless he tries.

...

He found it within himself to take a full breath out, tense muscles shuddering and becoming looser than he had them in weeks. Something warm flowed from the bottom of his toes and all the way up to his head. Everything was starting to become clearer and clearer. Thoughts were reorganizing and he didn't even have to go back to them. Fingers loosened slightly on the teacup and the soreness in his bones ceased to be. And with another breath he was back to himself again, the once shaking now bold golden eyes piercing through their blue-violet ones.

"Mm...I suppose it's time to discuss everything, yes?"

"Yeah, right!" Lewis' body went straight, as if he was struck by lightning. The sudden flinch upwards even made Vivi shake, and she was all about invisible electricity. He continued, "Why don't we start with err mi casa, Paradiso? Is King Mordred really behind all of this?"

The prince nodded gently, placing down his tea on the floor next to the bed. He rubbed at his other arm, letting the heat that was on his hand from the cup soothe the exposed skin. "Lewis. If we had more time right now, I would spill over a million apologies for everything that happened over at Paradiso...I know it was not entirely my fault, b-but...I feel as if..."

"As far as I know, it wasn't even a little bit your fault. Don't hear yourself up over that." Lewis reassured him, a soft smile over his face.

"...Thank you. I will try not to." A sense of relief filled the prince, but it wasn't enough to break the regret deep within him. But still, he gave him the smallest smile he could muster, eyes swirling with hurt now, and maybe even a little bit of fear. Even now the guilt he shouldn't even really have was eating away at him bit by bit from the inside, like that of a hoarde of ants going after a precious, juicy apple. "...I have been supporting Paradiso for such a long time. It needed funds so it can expand and flourish like all the other kingdoms. Their potential was extraordinary. I was in love with their culture. Everyone there is friendly, beautiful, I couldn't help myself. In fact, just recently I have given them the money to help them feed their crops.

But...Mordred came along. Paradiso has been under his radar for quite some time. And it is only because they were exceeding far beyond his rule."

Lewis crossed his arms, nodding along with the explanation. "He got jealous because we were doing so much better?"

"Yes. I have been around him long enough to know he has his own jealousy streak. Or, rather...hm, a superiority complex? He has rolled his eyes and spoken under his breath when around other Royals. He hates everyone one of them."

"Okaaaay? If that's the case, why is he wasting his darn time helpin' other Royals?" Vivi interjected, holding onto the bedpost.

The prince looked down at his shaky hands, trying to focus on anything else to stop the anger from bubbling deep within. He wasn't supposed to get angry like this. It was unlike a Divine to unleash rage. "A theory of mine. Maybe it's to get on their good side. It appears if he can give them the help they desire, he can take it away from them and watch them suffer from a lack of their supplies." He watched as Vivi's eyebrows were arched, furrowed, as if she herself was also angry about this. No one was to blame here. Mordred was a bastard of a man...

The prince sighed before continuing, "He has moved far beyond the common reasoning now. His endeavors only result in bloodshed and striking fear into all the other kingdoms. The eclipse earlier today was never about our anticipations for a new peaceful world. He only did it to further hide, and make everyone forget about, the rumours of the attack on Paradiso."

Lewis looked a touch hurt, and even a bit angry, even with Vivi patting his back sympathetically and all, but he still nodded to the prince's words. The prince understood his pain wholeheartedly, and even fought the urge to go over to huge the poor man. But they have to mourn about Paradiso just a little bit later. Lewis himself must have understood this, wanting to continue with the conversation. "So. He waited for what should be a time of peace to make it seem like he had already moved past his misdeeds?"

"As far as I know, you are absolutely correct." The prince hummed. "Mordred was clever in his timing. Holding off his nefarious plans until after world peace would throw anyone for a loop. It is like giving a starving man enough time to only take a bite out of a loaf of bread, only to snatch it away and burn the rest right in front of him." He readjusted himself in his spot, using only his good arm for some simple gestures, as he always did when explaining something. "Calming the rumours by holding a simple get-together would...reset his image. He would become the face of the people in a new, refreshing way. And I must give it to him. It worked. It was genius. But...I suppose not for long. Rico found out and it only spread to the rest of Paradiso."

"Jeez. Imagine the outcomes if this Rico guy told on him to everyone." Vivi added, not finding it in herself to gulp down the rest of her lukewarm tea.

Anxiety fluttered through the prince like a swarm of butterflies. Blood, dead bodies. Being killed and crumbling castles filled his mind, drowning in an underwater bloodshed current. He swallowed a lump in his throat, his Adam's apple bobbing a tad. Everything would be destroyed and it all would have been because of Mordred. But maybe in a way, it would have been exactly what he had wanted... "...I do not even want to think about that."

Silence filled the room and the prince couldn't hold back his shudders any longer. He probably looked like loose limbs attached to a dying tree in the middle of a thunderstorm right now, and it was a bottle of his calmness and anxiety raging deep within. He could taste the questions and concerns written all over this tongues, could hear their wonderful voices seconds before they even left the depths of their throats. He shouldn't have dragged them into this. They should be happy, this shouldn't even be their problem now right...

"Y-Your Majesty." Vivi started and Dear Gods, it was the first time the prince could hear her nervous stutter. It was grating, almost. "You're...You're basically married to a terrorist. You knew he had all of this planned straight from the start. And they said this...marriage was for balancing the world and stuff? Aaaand uhh I don't know if...divorce is an option right now but -- Why haven't you said anything then? And why to us?"

A breath caught in the prince's throat, barely even a hitch coming out of his too-dry mouth. After all of this time, he had finally realized he had been speaking of Mordred as if he wasn't even married to him. And he did it so boldly in front of two people he only knew for really a few hours -- three at most from what he could recall. And if that greenawfuldemonmonster were here right now, he could only imagine what he would say and what would happen. But that didn't matter, not right now at least. He never wanted to be married to him anyways. Mordred knew this.

He couldn't stop shaking why couldn't he stop shaking stop please at Vivi's question and Dear Gods, she looked so concerned and Lewis did too and they shouldn't be feeling like thks, they didn't deserve to, was supposed to be happy away from here safe. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to fight his hyperventilation. "I-If I h-had told anyo-one e-else, p-panic would e-ensue. A-And M-Mordred would m-most likely k-kill m-me and th-then destroy e-e-everything e-e-else to s-s-silence the n-n-news."

Calm. Relax. He could do that, couldn't he? They were already starting to look worse and -- and it was all his fault. So he forcefully ceased his shaking and took a few deep breaths, inhaling tranquility and exhaling worry and fear and so much fear awful fear Horrible Awful Fear, before he looked back to go them and continued. "..L-Lewis i-is already i-involed. He lives in P-Paradiso. A-And y-you a-are his f-friend, and w-were a-also there during the a-attack earlier. I-I couldn't l-leave you both with n-nothing. I knew y-you both caught o-onto me..."

"Y-Yeah. I can understand that. Silly me." Vivi laughed to ease the calm air, but even she could feel Lewis settled those violet eyes onto her. The prince could understand her nervousness, despite them both knowing this wasn't a good time to joke. Then again, due to all of their situations, it was never going to be a good time to joke around. This could all be fixed one another or another. Somehow. Someway.

But that slipped his mind and everything was just a blur as he felt Vivi's come near him, placing her hand on his shoulder and Lewis placing his oversized hand on the prince's knee. Beautiful ocean waves and the endless expanse of the skies, wondrous lavender flowers and glorious, bright sunsets. He was in paradise once again, the shaking trembling and their lights were flowing through him, a polluted river cleared out and becoming pure once again. Something about the two's reassuring holds seemed to drain his anxieties a little, and he could see clearly again, could breathe easier again...

Two strangers that he held so close to his heart, nearly there to the levels of where Jana was. Nobody else could ever compare to how these two made him feel. It was surely something else, something he couldn't even put into words. Even without him in the picture, they were two beautiful, wonderful and strong individuals, who had all the chances in the world to make it out there and be successful one day. It made him smile on the inside.

They were something special, weren't they?

He tried to hold back a small laugh, and it only came out as a hitch of breath. "I have said thank you so many times...I, ah...must sound like a broken record."

They were smiling again. Things were brighter and for just a few seconds, it felt as if they were in the heavens above and there was no such thing as pain. They both slowly pulled away, with Vivi being the first to speak, her once stuttering and nervous voice back to that confident, beautiful and soothing tone once again. "We should be the ones thanking you, Your Majesty!"

"Hah. Yeah. Thanks to you, now we know what we're dealing with." Lewis added, going back to pick up his tea again. The prince could tell that Lewis was upset still. It was understandable and he didn't say or do anything to have the other feel any different about it. What was important right now was Paradiso and it's safety.

Lewis' home needed help and he wasn't going to sit around and have it fall lower into ruin. Vivi will be with him every step of the way, the both of them fighting for it to become greater. The prince was a Divine. He should be able to handle all of this. But he just couldn't bring himself to. Not right now anyway. Vivi and Lewis already had their lives on the line, way before they even met him. If they didn't stop Mordred, who knows what's going to happen next? Everyone was most likely in danger. Something needed to be done. And it either resulted in Mordred's death of surrender. The prince sighed at the thought. The thought of bloodshed, but a shining ray of peace afterwards...

"W-Well, then you're welcome." He answered with a smile, almost completely upturned. He went over his thoughts for a moment, trying to think of the necessary supplies Paradiso might need at the moment. He helped them flourish before. He could do it again. This time, harder. "I think I should send in some major funds for Paradiso. I shall send in medicine and food and some equipment and men so they can fix up some things buidlings there. If you do not mind, of course."  
He could feel Lewis and Vivi's smile upon him, and he didn't even have to turn his head to see. Their energies were so strong he could probably sense them from miles away if he concentrated hard enough.

And it felt great to be around them. They were incredible and understanding and even funny. Who could ask for more. "Thanks, Your Majesty." Lewis said, playing around with those oversized hands of his. "We could definitely use some of those things."

"And what about, well, Mordred? Wouldn't he notice and get in the way?" Vivi asked.

The prince nodded a no, clearly remembering everything he had used to manipulate Mordred earlier. "I have known Mordred for almost four months now. So I will find a way to distract him..." If he had gotten anything wrong about him, that greendemonthing would probably have him locked up in his room by now. It took a while for the prince to clearly think up of a way on how to get around things. Because of everything that's happened, his mind wasn't as sharp as it used to be.

But his wits still remained. He wasn't a complete idiot, or else there was no way he could have made it this far. And if he had learned anything about manipulating Mordred to come here today, it's that it didn't take too much to get him to change his mind. At least, on very specific things. Luckily, this was one of them. Keeping his attention off of Paradiso might be difficult, but he'll find a way. He needed to.

"Sounds like a plan. Really, thanks for the help, Your Majesty. Rico was pretty wrong about you." Lewis laughed and Dear Gods, yes, it was just as cute as Vivi's ah...! "So, in a nutshell. You give Paradiso everything they need, and you'll also distract Mordred. I guess that leaves with me and Vivi going there to check up on everyone."

"A-Ah! Please stay here until I'm sure he has his hands tied. I do not want my convincing to fail and he launches another attack so soon..." The prince said, waving his hand up in the air to halt Lewis from thinking too deep into that. He felt as awful enough as it is. He wouldn't want things to get worse because they were all too eager to go far into their little plans.

But he sighed in relief internally as Lewis nodded, understanding what he was saying. "Yeah, that's probably a better idea."

"Lew and I still just continue to stay here in Cloud's Cradle til then! You're free to come here anytime you want!" Vivi said, her voice was sweet and charming as ever.

"Thank you so much, you two. I...You have no idea how much I...Really appreciate this." The prince smiled on the inside, letting those beautiful words of her's, letting them course through him like a broad ocean, as fresh as it and the clean air, too. It was crazy how he felt more at home here than back at his own castle. Sure this place was no island paradise, but it was a better feeling than having to suffer everyday back in that claustrophobic triggering castle, wearing clothes that could choke the life out of him, and having his skin break and bleed under those hideous black claws.

Home. Hm...yeah. He was definitely going to stay here the whole night. Surely Mordred wouldn't mind. And if he did, well, the prince will be sure to laugh about it in his face as soon as everything shifts right back to normal.

"So!" Vivi clasped her hands together, the sound ringing through the hotel room. It even made Lewis and the prince flinch. "Now that all of this is settled, why don't we relax with some nice pancake souffle? Lew-Lew! Why don't'cha get it ready and I'll set us up a poker game?"  
Lewis smiled at her, a large hand rubbing at her tiny shoulder. "S'long as you don't cheat that ace again."

"I make no promises. Now geeet in there!" Vivi laughed. It was so contagious, so very cute, that even the prince had to hide a laugh himself.

In that instant, every other thought seemed to soar away. He hasn't felt at peace in the longest time. Not ever since he was a child, hanging around with the other children. It was a wonderful, almost ecstatic feeling. One that he will miss years ahead of their time, and hopefully, it will be in a new, peaceful world. Where they can continue to make those memories once again. His first encounter with Vivi, back in the temple, when he needed help the most. His first encounter with Lewis, in a shed nearby the forest, when he needed help the most. And then meeting them again when he needed their strength more than anything else right now.

He couldn't even tell if it was selfish of him or not. All he wanted was for Vivi and Lewis to have fulfilling lives. The prince wanted to make that a promise, he really did. If there was anything he loved as much as friends and family, it was peace. Happiness. Harmony. It was something everyone wanted. They needed to right for it to receive it.

The prince picked up a handful of poker cards, smiling at his blue opponent, who was secretly disguised as one of his great friends.


	8. Chapter 8

True happiness. True bliss. A strange feeling, but one of the greatest feelings he has ever had.  
He could not recall a single time where he truly felt this alive, where he truly felt like he was safe where he belonged, where he can breathe and just smile and there was no such thing as pain or problems. It was too hard to focus on those things, because everything was so perfect. And so, so comforting. From the tiniest atoms of the warm air to the soft blankets made from sheep wool. The sound of shuffling cards, smooth on their surfaces and tiny clicks as they are placed down on the small wooden table.

The smell of sweet, practically finished dough and fine, rich maple syrup. Souffle pancakes. Such a heavenly scent. It almost truly felt like a home he had once lost, a paradise he had began seeking out so long ago. The sugars almost made his nose and throat burn, but it was a million times more bearable than the menagerie of cigars Mordred had. Mordred. A truly horrible person...But he was far away from his current focus, however, because he was too busy having so much fun with two amazing people. One of lavender. One of blue. They were much different than the others, different from the few others he has seen. They were not melting in overwhelming pride or ill-willed endeavours. They were soft. They were sweet. And they only seemed to be getting closer and even closer than that as the night went further, filled with laughs and switching around those poker cards they had. 

They played for what seemed like hours upon years and then eons. More laughing and cracking jokes. He couldn't help but pull out some of his own card puns. He never wanted it to end, never wanted to leave this blissful, meditative state. And it was safe to say this was much better than what any meditation could ever fulfill. It's come to the point where his injuries didn't even bother him anymore, as if they had healed from this bouncing, joyous light. It was a miracle. Hm, but eventually, they were all getting very, very tired.

There were no dark bags under their eyes, aside from his own. Vivi and Lewis always had proper, healthy sleep, and that's when the prince realized he was too left behind in all the wonders of life. Did his body completely forget that sleeping had benefits, and only saw it as a burden? He was not sure...

...

He was broke out of his thoughts, pulled backbackback to his reality and at the sound of things being shuffled around. It appears they were removing and readjusting the bedsheets, stained with crumbs and the stickiness of the syrup. Lewis was able to pick those thick sheets up all on his own and throwing them in a nearby basket. It landed so perfectly in there that the prince was shocked at such accuracy. Was there anything Lewis was not good at? He couldn't even think of one! Eventually, Vivi came back in with thicker, softer sheets. Perhaps they were made by something else other than sheep wool. But she had clearly stated she had made them by herself overtime, and the prince couldn't hold his gentle smile back anymore. It appears she has more tricks up her sleeve than he had initially thought! Well, she was an adventurer, so it made sense why she would have to scrounge up all she has to make something, in order to survive the merciless chill of the night. Wonderful. Beautiful, even...

The sheets and blankets were place on top of the bed, smoothed over perfectly. The prince could make out every strand of the fabric, brushing from underneath Vivi's gentle, nimble fingers. He loved her nailpolish, too. He was too afraid to ask about it, if he could try it on...Shifting from the topic entirely, Lewis came in holding another mattress. This was made from a very special material as well. The prince could almost feel every fiber and every fur patch on top of the thing. He was even more surprised to see how Lewis is able to carry such a heavy thing. A comfortable bed was filled with so many soft materials to give one the best levels of comfort. Wondrous. Incredible, even...

Lewis placed it down near their other bed, the one Vivi had fixed up. The prince almost forgotten the realization that he would not be returning to the castle tonight. The storm was worsening outside and he would not survive out there, not even with guards. Besides, it was heading towards midnight, a time where most people should be resting anyway. The bed was for him, obviously. Maybe they saw him as...a good friend? He still refused to believe he was anything special, but it honestly warmed his heart that they would feel such a way about him.  
The fact that they were doing this not because he was just the Divine Prince, but because they found him to be a decent human being, felt lovely to him. However...before he could even reach over to slide onto the bed, ready to get the rest he needed, it was Vivi and Lewis who went for the bed instead. They were sleeping on a mattress just on top of the hard, hard ground. ...Instead of the much better softer bed that was set on the polished oak badframe...? Wait a minute...What a second...What....?!

Adrenaline spike through the prince, drowning him into a babbling mess before they went on to calm him down and explain their reason. They wanted him to have the best comfort possible, especially given his awful injuries. ...Though this answer was meant to relax him, it only made him even more shocked! They did not have to sacrifice his own bed for someone like him! It was crazy! They were not insane, of course, but for them to get rid of their comfort for the sake of him? They didn't have to do that, didn't they? And he had tried so hard to convince him that they didn't have to, didn't need to...!

"Chill out, Your Majesty! It's no biggie at all! I had to sleep out in the wilderness and it was craaazy! This is nothing!"

"You need all the rest you can get. Besides, I could use a break from that bed. I was like a rock on it earlier. Took me hours to wake up, haha..."

It's alright...  
It's alright...  
It's alright...  
...

The prince gave them a gentle smile to match their's, a brilliant warmth filling him that started from the chest, in his heart area. Despite its temperature, this beautiful feeling gave him chills that started from the base of his spine, to all the way up to the back of his neck. A wave. A caress of comfort. He has never felt anything like it before. Most definitely not with Mordred. Sort of with the spirits that sang and spoke through him. He was nearly there with Jana. But with these two...? They had succeeded in making him feel like he truly belongs somewhere.

Maybe it was a bit much. Maybe he shouldn't have been feeling them so strongly. After all, he only knew them for some time. But when the emptiness came into his life, and he felt unaccomplished and lonely, they were the burning beams that saved him from falling in too deep.

"I-I...Thank you. Both of you."

...

The bed was soft, free of any demonic influence, that being Mordred of course. He was alone in this bed, like he had been just about a night ago. He could finally sleep without trouble. He could finally close his eyes, then open them and end up not accidentally staring into acid green. He didn't have to feel claws or slime all over him. He was okay. He was safe. All that was left was the scents and wamrth that came from Vivi and Lewis, from when they were sleeping in this bed. But now wasn't the time to be so flustered...Be appreciative and rest...Their oceans, flowers and sunsets were cascading like waterfalls over the black void that penetrated his heart.

And with that, the prince exhaled in utter relief, and drifted off into sleep. So far, it was extremely comforting. Like that of a mother cradling her newborn. Hopefully, the rest tonight will continue to feel like this. He practically prayed for it to happen...

* * *

_Singing and praising. He has always had the bouncing, joyous energy, the need to show how grateful he is to the gorgeous stars from above. The road had no end and he had all the time in the world to express that part about himself. Nothing would be a bother. Everything would be sorted out and all it took was for him to show some love and appreciation from time to time. It didn't hurt. He did not feel forced. He was always ready to open his heart, and his mouth, to let them know how much he loves Them, receiving all of the love They had for him. It felt as if he was being cradled by the loving arms of a mother. He recalled the feeling of the light and tears of passion squeezing in his small form, he being the sponge that sucks and absorbs it all up. It had been so long since he felt Their love. He needed to know if he was alright. If things were alright._

_It was as if a trillion ice pricks impaled his sensitive skin, and he could feel the blood leak even though he couldn't see it. It drip-drip-dripped into the ground, this seemingly ending road. He was so very cold, lips turning into a light shade of blue, body quaking and just about ready to collapse in on itself. Hypothermia was reaching the breaking point, ready to hit even harder since he had nothing on. His body was tainted with black sin, trying to be heavenly pure. He wasn't sure if it was failing or not. No sigils along his skin, scars of a broken past. It was just him and his shattered identity._

_He didn't even remember his own name. His true name, anyway._

_He remembered when the road was oh-so long, where he could run and fly and laugh and just breathe, be himself and not worrying about being in trouble, not worrying about death or the rots of Earth. The road was...breaking. Crumbling apart. And if he reached the end, with nothing left to walk on, there was nowhere for him to go. He would break._

_And so, he was eating at his constantly regenerating flesh, chewing on huge, grisly and bloody chunks and feeling the burning and surging pain on certain parts of his body. It would only last for a few seconds before the flesh grew back, skin and all, as if nothing ever happened. He was so hungry. Hungry for passion. For the love that was dying out in the dwindling flames. It was not fair. He did not want to feel so avoided anymore._

_..._

_The road was covered in huge cracks, as if an earthquake had destroyed everything in its path. He was right from the start. There was nowhere else to go. But in those cracks, there was an iridescent liquid, pumping rhythmically as the blinding stars follow in sync with it. New life. A new beginning. He was experiencing the life of Them, all in its pure glory, far from the golden ages but beautiful enough to be compared to it. It was like a huge heartbeat reverberating through space and time itself, dying and reviving and restarting. And that rhythm began to catch on as he couldn't help but twitch his neck, head bobbing in tune with this hypnotic tempo._

_Am I like You now?_

_Nothing but a cliff leading to the spike pits below, covered in the screaming old, old blood of the millions who had perished. He knew of the evils. He knew what happened and it horrified him. He hummed a pained, foreign intonation, long, drawn out, for he had understood their pain. He had never experienced death, but he knew of the misery. There must have been something he could do, or so he thought. There were many things after death. So much to do. So much to go back to and many generations to fix and speak to. The time will come for them to rise once again. One day. But to die is to achieve true immortality. Or at least, those are the words he went by. The soul never dies._

_So he praised them. Singing hymns and melodies for them to listen to. They shall recognize the voice as his own and dance to the beautiful music laden in throat. He sang loud, without any limits and nothing to hold him down. No demon to force him into marriage. No counties that put false targets on his back. He was just him and nothing more. Drawing up everything from the pits of his belly, he sang of frustration. Of peace. Of hopelessness and so much of hope. Of sadness. Of happiness. Of fear. Of courage. Everything that was locked up inside, key and all. It came bursting out a once. And then came the praise. Of Love. Of Tenderness. Of Toleration. He loved Them so much and he was sure they loved him as well. He gave them his everything and more than that. They would never let him go..._

_..._

_But they did not answer. It was just silence._

_Before he knew it, he was on his hands and knees, a bit too close for comfort near the edge of the cliff. Emotional and physical pain hit in like the tumbling boulders from mountains, but he musn't cry. He could not. But he was becoming angrier and angrier. Why would they not answer him! Why?! He had given himself up many times as their vessel, linked societies together, healed the sick, fed the hungry, and this was the thanks he got? He is tainted, yes, but for many wrong reasons! He was sure of it! It had to be true...!_

_"Why do you forsaken me?!" He cried. And he was really crying, broken promises and sunlight leaking from those hurt hurt hurt golden eyes of his. "Am I not good enough for you?! Am I a mere toy in your game of grief?!"_

_But they did not answer. It was just silence._

_..._   
_..._   
_..._

_He ceased the words and cried out his own screams, broken sunlit tears choking him and practically to death. It had reminded him of everything Mordred had put onto him, curse that bastard! It is he who had destroyed everything in his path. There was nothing he could do about it, so why wouldn't They give him a sign?! Why was he shunned and ignored, when he was practically shredding into nothing, not even to the stars?! The game of grief would only continue on and on until he rot within the shit and soil and most likely, he would go to hell and continue to suffer for all of eternity. Because they would not answer him!_

_It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair..._

_..... ...... ......_   
_The silence continued on, no matter how hard he screamed. He broke. He was finally damaged. _

  
_Broken._

* * *

His body felt like dark matter, a fleshy prison and the burden of time and space settling upon him, weighing down on him like three hundred anvils and two elephants. It felt as if his head was underwater, floating and dreaming endlessly. Not exactly in bliss but more of just a strange calmness. But then he was being pulled backbackback like he was being sucked into a tornado, becoming dizzier and dizzier until he slammed straight down onto the mattress.

It knocked the all wind out of him, like a punch in the gut. 

His mouth was open before he could even process it, a huge intake of air and he jolted himself upright, almost giving himself whiplash by the sudden force of it. Breaths were heaving in and out, the feeling of breathing pass sand and lead. The pounding was intense in his head, just like the resounding heartbeats in his dream. His neck burned from the constant head twitching, despite the movements being mental, not physical.

Never has he ever seen it experienced how the Old Gods flowed through time and space. He could still recall their veins through stone, and the bright cosmos above his head. Oh, Their pure beauty...He missed it so. It would never become a mere faint memory. He knew it was more than a dream. It had to be. Not even the most vivid dreams could be remembered so easily.

The rhythm was still in the back of his mind now, his head acting as if was a drum being played. Each one gave him a flash of minor pain, and especially in-between and around his eyes. But he breathed through it, trying to calm himself down and getting rid of the blurriness in his eyes. He hasn't been through this before, but when it always came to crazy dreams that left him shaking, breathing deep was the best way to go.

...

The prince slowly blinked, releasing a final breath he probably held in for too long. The blurriness disappeared from his vision and he could correctly make out where exactly he was. The warm, soft bed. The even softer sheets. The bandages around his body began to loosen, clinging onto it blood and sweat. The pain from his injuries was most likely going to come back. Other than that, there was a desk, a small bathroom, an even smaller kitchen. He spotted poker cards on the small wooden table, and the teacups that were used earlier last night.  
Light rain fell outside, permeating the air with the fresh smell of soil and lush vegetation. The clouds were a light grey, a few hours away from splitting apart and inviting the morning Sun up in the kingdom.  
He was alright. He was alright --

"Morning, Your Highness!"

The prince practically went through the ceiling, his body leaning one way and a soft yelp slipping pass his lips. Everything was rushing in too much too fast too many Dear Gods and this is why he hated his paranoia and this is why -- Wait...That...That smelled...

Delicious.

The prince came down from his high anxiety, that bubbling paranoia settling down into nothing. It was only Lewis, now steady violet eyes meeting shaking golden. He had that wonderful smile the prince liked to see again, a heavenly warmth filling his otherwise dark and draining soul. Even with Vivi still sleeping safe and sound back down on the mattress, it was just enough for him to completely calm down, almost forgetting that he himself was safe as well.

"I, err, made you some breakfast. Hope it isn't too...y'know, fatty. There's some more in the kitchen, so that's a plus." Lewis gently placed the plate down onto the prince's lap, the delicious smell of the food wafting up to his little nose. Two fried eggs, in which he could poke his fork through it and the yolk would flow out tantalizingly. A few slices bacon, the slightest bit of grease leaking a dark shade on the wooden plate. A slice of lightly toasted bread with a small square of butter on it, drizzled with powdered sugar and clover honey.

A cup of fresh cold milk was settled into the table, bits of cinnamon peeping at the top. A wonderful combination.

The prince hadn't realized how many times he skipped out on meals this week, because his stomach growled so loudly that he even heard Lewis giggle from it. There was a light red flush on the prince's face. How embarrassing! How indecent of him! It was like being naked! ...But he put that aside for a moment, looking up at Lewis thankfully.

"Ahh. It looks incredible. I will surely enjoy this, fattening or not. Many thanks, Mister Lewis."

"Haha! Just call me Lewis. I'm not into the whole Mister thing directed my way."

The prince hummed, nodding understandably. Sometimes he would like to be called something different as well. Like maybe a small name to go by. The both of them were just...humans being humans after all. "A-Apolgies. Thank you, Lewis."

"Hey, don't be sorry. S'not like you knew, si?"

...See? Or ...Si?  
Okay, maybe it was Spanish Lewis was speaking in for a moment. The prince hardly understood a word of that language, and the memories of Rico shouting such things just yesterday morning already set him on edge once more. He calmed his pounding heart, staring down at the food he tried to encourage himself to eat. Lewis' food looked amazing, but anxiety kept the prince from eating a morsel. But he could handle it. He always did. Hold it all in. Hold it all in. Inhale. Exhale. Everything will be okay.

The prince picked up his fork, bringing it down to his egg and pushing through the yolk. It began flowing around the tines, and down onto the wooden plate. It drowned a slice of bacon almost. He picked up a morsel of the egg and brought it to his mouth, chewing slowly. Bursts of wonderful flavor danced around his tastebuds, and he couldn't hold back his hum of pleasure. A brilliant use of the salt! Not too much, not too little. And of course the egg itself divine, aahh....It made Lewis smile. The warmth came back again.

And he went in for more and more and so much more...! Aaa, it was so so delicious! He's never tried something so...gourmet! Sure, the food at home was great, but he hasn't tried such flavors before! It was a nice change of pace!

Lewis came back -- since when did he leave? --, and held a plate and a cup of his own. He sat nearby the prince, by the edge of the bed, going down on his own food as well. The prince stared at him, watching him eat the bacon slices in mere seconds before going into his cup of milk. His blonde hairs stood on end, as if he were a deer in headlights. Lewis wasn't joking about this delicious food...!

"This is amazing, Lewis. I've never had these kind of eggs. You are such an expert chef." The prince said with a smile, taking another bite of egg.

"Thuwnksh." Lewis spoke around his food. He and the prince giggled a bit from how silly he sounded, before he swallowed it all down with the last half of his cup of milk. He breathed back in before continuing, "Mami y Papi owned a restaurant back home. They taught me the ways of cooking since I was hmm..." And so, he counted on his huge fingers, humming out numbers. "Six years old, just about?"

"Ah! S-Six years old?" How utterly shocking! Most children still trip of air around that age. Still so much of the world they needed to learn, but they were not dumb either. They knew things that maybe weren't in their correct state of consciousness yet. And that's what made their childhood beautiful. "Incredible! It appears it has paid off rather well. I'm sure they are very proud by how far you came."

"Hm! Yeah! I'm sure they are, too."

The prince took a sip of his own cinnamon milk, humming at the sweetness and the nuttiness of the cinnamon. Just the right amount. But a thought came to him, the millisecond he realized that Lewis had said "owned" instead of "own." And then that's when he realized that it technically was the right use of the word. Paradiso was running out of money and food, sadly...Depressingly. Miserably. He stared at Lewis again.  
"I-If...If I may ask. If that's alright...How long has Paradiso been up? Is it...Still around?"  
Lewis looked a bit uncomfortable after that, staring down at his food but not really taking another bite of it, despite the delicious morsel of food hanging onto the fork. Deep dread sat in the prince's belly, the pounding in his head becoming stronger with every beat. It was pretty personal in a way, especially in a place like Paradiso, and something related to Lewis himself. The prince felt stupid for even thinking about asking that...

"Well, not really. It used to be up, anyways. It, uh...It closed permanently just two years ago."

The prince blinked hard, his hand practically crushing the cup to death. He...Didn't think he expected an answer from Lewis like that. It didn't sound like he was angry, he assumed. The questions were hitting his guts like a million bricks, curiosity practically killing his insides. "I-I-I see..." He couldn't hold himself back, and the words escaped before he could stop himself. He hoped he wasn't being too nosy. "What was it like...?"

Lewis nodded before continuing, going back to eating a single fried egg, taking the whole thing in his mouth. He swallowed after a few silent seconds. "It was called 'Pepper Paradiso.' It was the second most popular restaurant in the kingdom. Back in its Glory Days."  
Back when their didn't need anymore funds and they began to make money on their own. The prince remembered it very, very well. He nodded, not even focusing on the food he left sitting on the bed. He wanted to hear all of this, without any distractions. It sounded very interesting so far.

"Mami y Papi opened it when I was still learning how to walk, actually! And the restaurant was known for Mami's spicy foods, but also Papi's sweeter foods. Sometimes they even mixed the two, s'pecially because of their conflicting opinions. Ayy! I still love and -- and miss the taste of their chocolate-covered Bhut Jolokia. Good times!"

The prince's eyes widened by a tiny fraction. "Chocolate-covered...Bhut Jolokia...?" What was a...?

Lewis looked at him, as if he didn't understand the prince's confusion, before laughing, but not too loudly. It was a hearty laugh, right from his stomach. It made the prince tingly, in a comforting sense. "I see, you've never had it! I might make it for you some time, ah?"

"I-I see...A-Alright, then, th-thank you."If that was the case, then maybe he should save all those other questions for later. It'd be rude to turn this topic about food anyway. At least it sounded alright. Hes never heard of such a name before, however. But he kept those thoughts silent as Lewis continued.

"Like I said before. I started cooking when I was six. Mami brought three baby sisters into the world some time after that, and we were a huge famalia. They're such little rascals, haha."

The prince was focused on everything else about Lewis for so long, he had almost forgot to consider if he even had anyone related to him over than his parents! "Th-Three little sisters?" He was so big and loving, like a giant cuddly bear. So now, this made sense why! It honestly made the prince feel so soft just by hearing it, imagining how much fun they all must have had. "Wonderful! Were they hard to take care of?"

Lewis laughed wholeheartedly. The tense air faded just a tad and the prince felt like he could drool his shoulders and breathe. It felt great to see Lewis so happy. "Ahh, I was more or less their babysitter when Mami y Papi weren't home. They would always mess around in the kitchen, and play around with their food! Baby demons, I tell you!"  
The prince laughed as well, controlling how long it lasted this time. They might have looked like angels, but they had the merciless-ness of Gods! "But they are your baby demons, yes?"

"¡Si! Without a doubt!"

The warmth of the room felt so comforting, Lewis speaking of his sisters was the most adorable thing that the prince has ever heard in his entire life. By the sounds of it, they were a beautiful family, with little to no problems back then as far as the prince knew. No fighting. No marriage problems, no relationship problems. They were all perfect and stuck to each other like glue. Family was something they both appreciated and love oh-so dearly.

...The moment Lewis' smile vanished, the prince's did as well. He had almost forgotten exactly where this story was heading. When there was happiness there was always a sense of impending doom or any sort of negativity that was to come. So he tensed up again, as did the air. Lewis looked down once more, mulberry hair concealing his eyes.

" ...After what King Mordred had been doing...We had been losing food. And our money. Eventually, our brothers and sisters were starting to go...missing. It was obvious was what happening." The prince could see Lewis shaking a little, and he wanted oh-so badly to come over and give him a hug. The sudden change in his demeanor sent chills up his spine, creeping up at him like bugs under the rug. He hated it when he saw someone so hurt, so miserable in a situation they had no control over. His heart-shaped eyebrows furrowed, his hand clutching at the sheets as Lewis continued.

"Mami y Papi felt there was no use running a business if everyone was being taken or killed everyday. We couldn't make anymore money anyway, since everything was running low." There was a deafening silence for a moment. The prince swore for a second that Lewis was trying to hold back his tears, but he didn't hear his voice choke up. It was hardened, and not in the way when he holds back sadness.

"Without all that, there just wasn't a point anymore. We had no choice, so. We closed ourselves down."

The prince felt black-tar despair settling in his gut, a feeling he hadn't felt ever since a night ago. He more than pitied Lewis' situation. He could cry over it and do so much more than that. The thought of hurting Mordred even more came bouncing around inside his mind, wanting to grab the bastard's neck and choke him to death, the same he did to him. But the prince was a Divine. He had to be calm and poised. Rico had every right to be upset about his home's current situation. But he should have handled it like Lewis.

At the point, the prince just thought about getting rid of all his money for Paradiso. Hell, he'd give up the whole entire kingdom for them, for Lewis. And he wouldn't have regretted it, not a single bit. Forget about what Mordred thought. People were dying there and the prince, Lewis, everyone needed to do something about that.

Trying to push down the boiling rage, the prince saw Lewis stared right at Vivi, and a gentle smile on his face finally returned. How comforting and sweet. "Vivi and I met just a year ago when she visited Paradiso. We bumped into each other and she needed a place to stay. I remember clearly. How beat-up she looked, but how headstrong she demeanor was and still is." It seemed the world was just lighting up just a little around them, only a bit of sunlight from our the window getting the sides of their faces, making Vivi's blue hair practically glow. It was the most beautiful sight they've ever seen.

"After she heard about Paradiso' situation, she's been sticking by me and my familia. Thanks to her hunting skills, we were able to get a bit more food for my home. She even sold a few of her treasures for us. And we couldn't have been more thankful."

The prince stared with a look of surprise at Vivi, who was deeply asleep, her beautiful lashes against her delicate face. She looked cute, but she had the heart of a warrior. Lewis couldn't have been any more correct. She was a selfless woman who always fought for what was right, and fought for whatever she believed in. A curious and wholly interested woman who he had meant at the temple. The brave warrior who had saved him and Lewis back at the forest. The cheerful girl who never failed to make her friends laugh. The prince had recalled how happy he was when he met up with Vivi just yesterday morning. They are an unstoppable force, without a doubt.

The prince looked back at Lewis, completely ignoring the fact that his breakfast was getting cold. "She is very special. I have never met anyone like her...I...I-I wonder if she realizes how much she's cared about..." If it wasn't for her, Lewis and the others would have lost their houses, and what little food they had. What a true hero. If only he were as bold as her. But forget about his boldness. Everyone should have been more like her. The world needed so much change, and this ocean-blue lady could very well be the start of it --

"MmmmMMMMNNNNnnnn....Wowie, that was SUCH a great nap. Aaanhways, thanks, guys! Didn't think you'd be so soft talking about me!" The bluenette had her arms up in a large stretch, staring right at the other two with that big dumb grin of her's.

Lewis and the prince almost skyrocketed out of their spots, the latter's fork flying right off of the bed. It clanked somewhere on the floor and the two heard Vivi laugh. There was no way she could have been so -- so energetic right away, right?! They didn't have time to think of an and were and she perked up, balancing herself on the edge of the oak bedframe, pushing herself up to stand tall, with those strong and thick legs of her's. She hummed and stretched some more.

While the prince stares with wide eyes, in a complete stuttering fit, Lewis broke the otherwise penetrating silence, raising a large finger. "Youuuu heard the entire thing, didn't you Viv?"

"Hahahaha! Yep! I'm a really good fake sleeper, can't you tell?" Vivi took a slice of toast from his plate, but he didn't fight for it.

"Y-Yes, you sure are!" The prince nodded intensely. Anymore and his head would come flying right off, and into the deep reaches of space. His heart was still pounding, this time, from excitement. Every awakened energy of the room was complete, and her joy brought two smiles across both of their faces. It was true. She was a cheery girl.

"Totally knew it!" She laughed, and he felt as if she was going to pat herself on the back for her own enthusiasm. "Lew-Lew, I know things have been rough on us, but I'll always be happy to be around you. Don't forget what we're fighting for, yeah?"

Lewis rubbed the back of his neck. An awkward energy filled the air. Slightly sweet and smelled of yellow onions...or something if the sort. The prince couldn't put his finger on it. "Thanks, Vivs. I really like having you 'round, too."

After the prince had heard a little bit about Lewis' story, seeing how close he is to Vivi and all, the warmth became more on the heated side and soothed his soul, more beautiful and relaxing than a hot spring. Just moments ago, he and Lewis were having a serious discussion, talking about his family and Paradiso' impending doom, if they didn't do anything about it. Vivi came along, beautiful lights and all, to show them a brighter side to their situation. She's never failed to do that, as far as the prince could tell.

Lewis came back with some food for her, and she had chomped it down just as intensity as Lewis had previously. Just watching her eat with that unkempt blue hair surrounded her face, made him realize his food was as cold as winter by now. He was full anyways, but he had wished he had noticed sooner!

"Niwcsh, Wew! Iw'm wovin thiwsh beywcon!" Vivi said around her food, not a small crumble falling out of her mouth. Well, being an adventure didn't exactly mean she had to have good habits. Table manners are a must, though!

"Well, I learn from the best. Thanks, though." Lewis took his large hand and rubbed at her hair, the prince taking in all signs of their affection towards one another. An indescribable tingling feeling was within him...

"Without a doubt!" Vivi laughed, before taking her attention to the blonde sitting right on the bed. She gave him a small grin, bits of the pork she had eaten caught in her teeth. "Morning, Your Majesty! How's the wounds doing?"

The prince blinked, noticing the soreness in his injuries beginning to worsen. Damn it all! He had almost forgotten that the nurse said he had to take his medicine every twelve hours. It hadn't been entirely that time yet, but that didn't mean the pain was gonna stay gone until the last moment. He held onto his arm gently, looking away from her ocean eyes. "They are just fine, thank you. I believe I just get some fresh ones...once we head back to the castle."

Right...They were supposed to head back there today...to explain everything that's happened. Though truly, he had only come to them so he could explain what he wanted to do to help them, really. But Mordred hated liars, despite the prince not caring. They didn't have a choice right now, however. But the thought of seeing that bastard's greenuglyawful face again gave him goosebumps on his goosebumps.

"RIGHT!" Vivi jumped right up unexpectedly, making Lewis and the prince jolt from it once again. Vivi and her spontaneous timing, seriously! She was going to give them a stroke if she had kept on going with that. She clapped her hands together, the energetic atmosphere ringing in their ears. "Lew! I'm sure the 'King' doesn't wanna wait long for us! Why don't we get ourselves ready, yeah?"

"Yup, don't have to tell me twice." Lewis was already up, pushing himself back onto his feet before grabbing all of their mostly empty plates. "You want your leg warmers today or is that only for 'special occasions?'"

The prince watched as the bluenette looked like she was practically fuming, adding even more energy into the already chaotic room. She waved her arms up and down like a madman, her voice high in offense. "I told you not to mention them out loud! His Majesty should not know about the turtle patterns I have on them!"

The prince had felt a sweatdrop go down his forehead, hands reaching up to calm Vivi down. She was pretty...quirky! That's for sure. "Vivi? I c-can hear you though."

"Gah, shit! Leeeew!" She whined, having a look of disbelief on her face before giving Lewis a death-glare, in which he had only responded by giving her the same smug smile she had given him last night during their third game of poker. It wasn't directed towards the prince and even he felt that vague...roast? Is that what they called it? He couldn't help but giggle at the sight of this. She groaned like a child, signing in a sense of defeat. The prince felt he had "Whelp! If we're reeeeaaally going down this route, then! Might as well...!"

Vivi grabbed the leg warmers that she, for some reason, had under her bed, slipping them onto her feet slowly and dramatically. The prince saw the cute little turtle patterns along the fabric, as if the hardened shell was somehow reduced to a soft cloth resting on those legs of her's. They looked so thick and comfortable! He leaned over a bit, hand still on his injured arm. "Is it truly an issue? I-I mean...It is not like people don't wear animal patterns on them. It is quite common."

"I didn't let these go since the second grade, hush now!" Vivi spat at him, but he knew for a fact she wasn't taking it that seriously. After all, it was just leg warmers, and she's been through strange situations, he's sure. If she surely treasured something like that of familiar clothes, then he had no right to judge her on that one. If anything, he's glad to see that she has something like that. It was cute. It was beautiful at the same time.

And here he is getting emotional over leg warmers. Humph...

He broke straight out of his thoughts as he heard Lewis come back in the room, looking up to see that he was truly right there near him. He had those gentle violet eyes and the cute little smile of his again. Why...! Why were they both so...cute...! He saw Lewis hold his large hand right in front of him, in an offering way. The prince stared down and back up at him again, almost confused. "Lemme help you up, Your Majesty. Viv bought some fresh clothes yesterday. And I'll do what I can to fix those bandages until we make it there."

There was so much to go over and so much to worry about. The prince had to once again endure another day with dealing with Mordred. But at least this time, he had people he knew he could trust around. It wasn't only him who had to put up with this. Lewis and Vivi, he felt, were way more important in this situation than how he feels around Mordred. The 'relationship' he had with that demon king can wait. Right now, hundreds if not thousands of lives are at stake. And if they weren't careful, maybe the whole world could be in danger. Now wasn't a time for tears or dirty mind tricks. And he musn't falter if they were to make things right.

"Thank you." And so, he placed his tiny, calloused hands into Lewis' bigger one, feeling that lavender light slowly flow up his arm. The world felt a little bit lighter and his arm didn't even hurt as bad anymore. And it only added on as Vivi's ocean blue sprays floating in the morning breeze, cooling him if his anxiety.

They can do this. They just needed hope. And hope they had.

* * *

It was a long, long ride back.

Luckily, the carriage was big enough to fit all three of them in there. Lewis was on the left, Vivi on the right, with the Prince sitting right in the middle. Aside from a few mumbles from the guards, (they were continuing on with a conversation dealing with the three of them down at the lobby where there was practically a paparazzi around them!), it was relatively quiet. And the silence was almost deafening. The prince could feel anxiety bouncing off the walls of the carriage, the hoofbeats not making the situation any better. The pounding returned to his head because of it. But the feeling of Lewis and Vivi squeezing in between him made felt feel their lavender-ocean breathes, and he didn't feel as shaken anymore. He breathed in the humid air...

There were no interruptions as they rode the way back, relying on each other's silent comfort and nothing more. The pounding, iridescent bloody heartbeat came roading back in his head, as he saw the castle towering right above them. He could make out a few people from across the bridge, but he knew for sure none of them was Jana. _Dear Gods, he knew exactly what was waiting for him, just ahead from where they were approaching._ He knew in that instant what was to come. What he would end up seeing the moment he stepped out of this carriage. This was supposed to be his home and yet he never felt more scared to be here in his entire life. Mordred wouldn't hurt them. He knew this but...No doubt it still hurt to look at him.

Each beat brought them closer to the double doors, the burning ache in his neck coming back. He tried to hold back a twitch. Mordred was coming even closer now. It was out of the prince's control. He could see that uglyawful smile come around to those disgusting lips of his, the many hours that the prince had spending time with Lewis and Vivi becoming a longing, running off in the distance. He wished he had a better excuse. He wished he could have stayed away longer. But there was nothing he could do...

Nothing. But they needed to look after Paradiso. They had no choice.  
The prince took his first step out of the carriage, Vivi and Lewis slowly joining him as well. A few guards bowed to him, and he looked their way knowingly. Before he could process anything, and before he could stand close to his two friends should anything happen --

Mordred ran to him and enclosed him in a tight hug.

Dear Gods, it was the most painful thing he had ever felt. Not only was it practically bone crushing, but the ice deep with Mordred passed into the prince's fragile body, cold pricks stabbing at his skin, but he did not feel any blood. Just like in his dreams. Ohhh...He had almost forgotten how this felt, how tortuous this was. Mordred held the prince's face within his hands, but he dared not to look into the acid green of the demon's. He hadn't stared at his face in so long, and he was surprised to keep up a record for it. But he wasn't impressed by that streak right now...

He missed the warm, empty bed. He missed the hold of oceans and lavenders and how sweet they were. He was only feeling cold and -- and empty and closed off once again. Dear Gods he hate hate hate hated Mordred and wanted to watch him **_b u r n_** already...There was nothing he could do but endure now. Lewis and Vivi were already asking if they could take the talk inside, so they can discuss everything that happened and what the kingdom's steps should be now. Mordred was already spreading his icy lips at the prince's throat before he turned to look at the other two. From over here, the prince could see Lewis and Vivi's unapproving looks at the so-called 'King.' He couldn't have agreed with them more.

Mordred wrapped a cold arm or two around the prince's waist, despite him wanting to move away, and in they went.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is LOOOOOONG lmao. there is a very long section of physical abuse, to an extent, and two characters mention a pretty lewd situation briefly. please do not read this if you feel uncomfy for what's to come. just message me if you need a recap. other than that, i hope you enjoy! ❤

The prince was in the room for as long as he was needed. He wasn't forced to sit next to Mordred at least, but rather, nearby Lewis and Vivi. They have already planned in what order they were going to explain everything before they got here. Lewis, Vivi, and then to the prince himself. The discussion went on for what seemed like hours at most, but the tensity never dwindled away in such a serious situation. Mordred gave them all hard stares, and the prince only hoped he was hearing them out. Well, with Mordred, it wasn't likely. But maybe to some extent. But at least they all knew now what was going on. They didn't feel like going into any of the finer details, or more of the personal things on their sides of life. And that was alright.

For Mordred? Not so much.

Lewis could not help himself but to indirectly blame Mordred sometimes. Even with Vivi smack-talking and all. Mordred argued back with those venomous words of his, setting them all on edge. The prince could not blame them for it. Mordred was a sorry excuse of a demon's creation, yes even by a demon's standards. But if they went too far, Mordred is gonna catch on and probably make Paradiso's situation even worse. Luckily, they both held back in just enough time, with the prince giving Mordred some cold stares for good measure. He knew that this so-called 'king' and 'husband' knew that he wasn't liked by these visitors. It was just a good thing he hadn't caught into their plan yet.

After some time, Mordred understood to an extent. Whether he believed them or not wasn't clear. A few guards came in, and even some of his lawyers, for some reason. This wasn't court or anything, so it wasn't necessary. But they needed to write down everything in order for Mordred to form an announcement during the next meeting after this awful event just a day ago. While Lewis and Vivi had to answer key questions, Mordred had asked the prince if he would come to the hallway with him. Lewis and Vivi gave him suspicious looks. The prince could not even being an escort, practically dragged out of the room. He could see the two ready to stand up, before being commanded to sit back down, before the doors closed.

* * *

There was nobody else in the walls. It echoed endlessly and the atmosphere kept on shifting.

The prince couldn't really put a finger on as to why, but it was darker. A bit more sinister than usual. It tasted of black and rot, like that of months old fruit and onions. It burned his nostrils thinking about it. Mordred was always up to something...This surely wasn't the first time he was dragged off somewhere to have a forced private discussion with him, being trapped against a wall and being yelled at right at his face oh the horror the terror the f e a r...Mordred's intentions felt different now. A much different context than when they were in the room. It made the blonde feel very uncomfortable, almost to the point where he was going to trembling. He knew where this conversation was going to go. He could tell by the other's disgustingly chaotic aura, striking around and trying to attach itself on anything it could like a disease.

Mordred was walking death.

...

He could hear the clicking of Mordred's shoes as he circled around him, and that brought him on edge, his heart skipping a beat and pumping harder, bringing flashes of burning pain in his neck. His breaths became heavy with lowkey fear. This had reminded him of what he went through back at the cabin with Rico oh the blood there was so much and he was hurting hurting HURTING the memories were splitting his mind apart and and and -- The prince took a deep breath, pulling himself out of his thoughts and shivered at Mordred's cold breath. That was over now. The prince was alright. Well, not really, but he wasn't dead. He needn't lose focus now.

But he flinched as Mordred started speaking, his voice more gravelly than ever. "Lenny and...Viva La Yukiki. That's who they're really like, hmm?"

The prince's heart shaped eyebrows furrowed, not at all amused by Mordred's mispronunciation. Mild irritation teetered inside of him, flaring in his chest and down his arms. But he breathed in and out again, trying to relax his shoulders. "Their names are Lewis and Vivi. I thought you would have known that by now." Mordred was always playing games, wasn't he?

He could hear Mordred chuckle behind him, feel his clawed fingers brushing over his shoulder. He felt as if his flesh was going to peel open under those claws, and he inhaled a sharp breath. "Names are merely names, my love. All humans have the need to put tags on anything and everything. Or disgusts me." Mordred whispered that last part in the prince's ear.

He mentally deemed this unnecessary and felt the ice from Mordred's breath practically freeze his eardrums and brain. The headache-like frostbite made the prince move away, his movements slow and sluggish as the winter's layers of snow. The room felt colder now. "A-And what of y-your name? I-I-It does not h-old any h...h-higher p-p-power."

"Oh, but I myself do. I just needed a 'name' for these useless sacks of flesh to better refer to me." Mordred said with that ugly smile of his, fangs and all. His teeth were becoming yellow and reeked of fleshy, long dead animals. It made the prince's stomach boil in disgust and he wanted to vomit. The greendemonthing tried getting near him again, leaning on another wall near him, claws lightly scratching at the surface. "Names to me are pointless otherwise. They hold no weight and don't tell you who you are really. Hmm, hmmm...You haven't used your's in so long anyways."

For a split moment, the prince was confused and then suddenly, his spine shoots straight as he feels _an electrical current go right through him, eyes practically rolling back and it felt as though a thousand knives impaled his shredding flesh burning and scalding with intense flames and suddenly he felt everything every pain every inch of suffering from everyone who has ever fallen and he was screaming and screaming trying to find a way out but there was **n o t h i n g** . . . what did this demon know about names, especially his he didn't know because he was a thief and he was a liar and and and and and and and **Arrrrtt**_thhhe prince kept his eyes tightly closed, quickly shutting down his near-state of hyperventilation, his body was quaking and Dear Gods, everything was going by too soon and too quick and he couldn't see and couldn't think straight...

"W-We do not speak of that." 

It was all he could manage to say, voice wavering coarse, as if he hadn't drank water in centuries. He looked at Mordred, who was smiling at him. And it disgusted him. It...infuriated him. His eyes flashed in a shade of deep red before going back to it's original, beautiful golden color in a blink of an eye. He was so very angry at him, from what happened. But he didn't want to take this any further. This...This could wait later...couldn't it...? His n-...title. Wasn't important right now...

He shook his head quickly, trying to be rid of the scrabbling feeling in this brain and taking a few breaths to adjust. Everything still felt like a blur of burning..."W-Why did you call me out here, Mordred?"  
"Ah. Can I not have a moment alone with my wife?" Mordred asked, dramatically swaying his body left and right, pressing the back of his hand against his forehead. "It has only been a night and I am craving for you, dearest. Is that so wrong?"

Just as a goddamned slob as ever. The thought of Mordred trying to go to town on him made him want to vomit up more than his stomach acid. He felt his stomach clench and he squinted his eyes, pressing against the opposite wall. He wished the the walls would pull back, miles apart. He didn't think he could stand another grueling moment with this bastard. "Y-You are craving too much...You tried to bite my neck to death a few moons ago."

"I do not admit that it was informal on my part." Mordred scoffed.

"Of course you do not." The prince mocked Mordred's scoff, anger boiling just a tad over the rim. He didn't care, though. Then again, he could later with his teeth crashing down Mordred's own throat. Mordred possessed no remorse or guilt. He had always found a way to make his perverted actions seem romantic and it was beyond repulsive. Worse than rat shit. Worse than even the most disgusting things on the planet. It made the prince feel just as gross. It made him feel incident and dirty. He hated it more than anything. He hated it when Mordred treated him and made him feel like trash.

The silence between the two, with Mordred staring daggers at him and the prince looking down the hall, seemed to have broken. It almost hurt the blonde's eardrums as Mordred spoke up again. It was almost a whole thirty seconds and the prince wished it was an eternity. "So. They're your friends now, yes?" Mordred stood straight and ceased scraping his claws against the wall. Instead, he brought them together behind his back, trying to look formal and poised. It wasn't working. "It seems you haven't known them for that long, yet they already took an interest in you. And I am sure it isn't just because of your status."

The prince frowned, hoping that wasn't the case. Dread settled deep within him and it burned AT his arms and chest, yet cold as ice. He only knew for Lewis and Vivi for basically a whole day and he was afraid if he had grown just a tad too clingy to them. He had only hoped he wasn't annoying the two about all of this, or if they only liked him because he was a Divine..."Yes, I know this. However, it is better than speaking to the walls in my room all day. I need a moment to socialize or else I will lose my mind."

Mordred nodded, clicking his nails together. How...incident. "Hm. That is true. However, they did not make a good first impression. They are so persistent."

The prince clenched his hands into fists and he could practically feel smoke escaping his lungs, like a ram that came from the depths of hell. How dare Mordred assume such things from them?! How dare he puts them down after they had fought tooth and nail to turn things around?!

...He took a deep breath and centered himself, releasing the tightness of his hands, feeling the indents on his palms from his nails. He tried to remember their faces, lavender-blue, warm, cool and comforting, and he opened his eyes again, tone calm and precise. "Their first true impression is when they saved me, Mordred. If it were not for them, I am sure I would not be here speaking with you right now. I could not be anymore thankful. It practically hurts trying everything I can to express that appreciation for them."

"Perhaps you have forgotten someone?"

The prince couldn't barely register the sound of Mordred walking up to him, already meeting that disgusting face inches away from his. The practically icy contact made him shiver uncontrollably, years upon years of the dead winter quaking and crushing his spine. Mordred wasn't walking on death. He was death. The prince tried to move back, but his back only met the cool wall. He was lucky to have a good shirt on, thanks to Vivi... "M-Mordred --"

...

Mordred pressed his hands on either end of the wall, one on each side of the prince's head. The size difference increased dramatically, the fangs in Mordred's mouth becoming more pronounced. "They may like you and you may like them, but never forget who you truly belong to." His tone was venomous and the prince could practically feel the acid drip-drip-drip onto the floor, burning holes through them. The demonthing's intimidation increased tenfold and goddamnit the prince could not stop shaking, the red hot-boiling fear coursing through his veins.

He could barely say a word, voice cracking with everything he tried to say, practically snapping under his own weight. "I-I-I-I am no object to be c-controlled --"

** _"So long as I am here, you are going to be my everything."_ **

Just like that, the prince....f r o z e.

And the endless nights of torture. The endless nights of destruction, of screaming, crying and begging for mercy and so much more began to choke him all at once. It weight down heavy on him and he could feel every part, and every sigil on him as if he was branded by the flames of hell. He had recalled what Mordred had said the other day, about him being the demon's little lamb. He knew for sure he was going to die soon, he was going to be eaten and murdered. He held back a scream of terror as Mordred came in close, touching and fondling all over the prince's frail body --

"My slave. My gardener. My chef. My masseuse. My lover -- fuck -- my little pleasure toy." Each statement was like being whipped by thorned vines, it was merciless and horrifying and Dear Gods, he couldn't breathe couldn't B R E A T H E the thoughts of these were AWFUL-- Mordred brought his clawed hands and went all over the prince's taut abdomen, his waist and legs, before back to his face. Everything tasted and felt like r o t "These are merely two strangers who pulled you into a fluke. After today, I can assure to you they will forget about you."

The prince felt his stomach clench several times because he wanted to puke. What Mordred spoke of was the betrayal, the oh-so hurtful betrayal the prince had felt many times, too many to count. For Lewis and Vivi to forget about him, after what they've been through and what they were going to do to fix everything, to save Paradiso...He didn't stop there -- a voice of fire and rage and it came out so frail but he didn't care, he needed to F I G H T 

"Wh-What do yo-you KNOW about them?! You put d-down any chances of c-cooperation with EVERYONE!! You have never EVER h-had ANYONE as your f-friend!! S-So I do NOT care what it is you have to say about them! They have done MUCH MORE for me and I for them, more than you could ever --"

It was all so sudden after that. In the blinked of an eye, he had to keep himself from yelping and accidentally ramming into something. Everything intensified in terms of the argument and he felt as if he was on The losing end. The prince gasped as he felt those claws grabbed onto his blonde locks, practically pulling him away from the wall. The burning hot pain seared the area of his scalp, the rest of his body pressed against the wall. _**"You do not shut up, do you? Chatty little lamb..."**_

Mordred pulled even harder on the prince's hair, forcing him to tilt his head one way. The prince couldn't tell what he was going to do with his eyes clench shut, heart pounding and breaths heavy and quick...He almost screamed once he felt two claws slice at his shoulder, burning pain and blood leaking down his shirt.

"S-Stop --!" He cried, and he was really crying now, tears mixing in the blood that dripped onto the floor.

Everything was firefirefire f i r e, just like the many villages that fell under Mordred's reign -- **_"Ssshh...."_ **The demon made an attempt to comfort him, rocking the prince back and forth as if he was still a child. Each and every body part and his soul was screaming out into the atmosphere...Mordred's hard chin pressed against the prince's wound, breaking the flesh Dear Gods it hurt it HURT -- **_"Baby, look at me."_**

The prince's eyes snapped open, recalling every moment he had staring into that sick bastard's eyes and he hated it, hated having to look deep into the black soul of that demons, watching every innocent life become undone before his spiritual vision nonononono Dear Gods why why WHY -- "M-Mordred stop--"

**_"LOOK. At me, my darling."_** He wished his neck snapped as he was forced to look in Mordred's direction. He couldn't take his gaze away, forced once again to see thousands of lives dwindle away right then and there. The prince's mouth was open but he couldn't say anything. **_"It appears I'm being over-protective. Isn't this what a good husband does?"_**

The words died in his throat. He couldn't move and he cried harder and harder, praying for everything to save him...Mordred shush him again but this only made it worse. **_"Any good husband would want to keep an eye on his lover's new friends. Babyyy...I'm only trying to make sure they won't take you from me. I do not trust them."_**

"Th-Th....e......y.....have d-d.........on.....e.....n-n-not.....hin.....g..." The prince managed to say, throat burning with the overwhelming intensity he was feeling right now. His lungs felt like they were filling with lead. And sand..............So much sand and lead and sand and sand and lead and sand and lead......

**_"Sh...They will, honey, they will. They are no different from anyone else. Please, sweetheart -- lover -- do not let their kindness fool you."_** Mordred pulled the prince into the tightest hug possible, both were surprised his ribs were not breaking. Mordred's words were like icicles in his ears and he refused to believe every syllable of it. Vivi and Lewis were amazing people! They were strong, and beautiful and oh-so brave! They would have not fought so hard to do all of this if it was any different! Why would Mordred think they ever do something like that?!**_ "Golden hearts are merely illusions. They target your status as a Divine to suck you dry of life. I do not want to lose you."_**

Lies lies lies! Each and every one of them! Mordred could give a care less about what happens to the prince, he had proved it many times and most recently, during the eclipse party! The prince would have been good as dead if Vivi and Lewis were anything like this bastard! Even so, the thought of them turning around one day horrified him, if they were like everyone else who ever left him -- he wouldn't know what to how to or must do...! **_"You're so young and so naive, my darling. If only you better knew the dangers of the outside world."_**

The prince had been through enough suffering. Understood it. Mordred had no idea what he went through back at that shed! But even so, his words came in full force, splitting that prince's brain apart as a menagerie of awful scenarios came to mind. He had only continued and made it worse.**_ "Nobody is your friend. Merely pawns you can use to get your way. Once you take my place when I am long gone, you will learn that. You will learn that very quickly."_**

The dread sat deep within the prince's soul, drowning everything out and sinking into the depths of despair. Everything hurt. Everything was suffering and that was what the whole world ran on. Years and years and years came settling on top of him, recalling that even Jana hadn't even been truly around as of late. Betrayal. So much of it. He did not even knew Lewis and Vivi for that long but he knew! He knew they were better than this! He needed to give someone a chance! It had to be them but Dear Gods, those claws glided under this chin and the prince wanted to sink into the lavender and blues once more, practically screaming for their name screaming and screaming AND SCREAMING

LEWIS. VIVI. HELP ME --

"K-King Mordred?"

The king in question quickly moved away, almost as if he knew their new visitor was going to question their close and intense actions. The prince was still trembling to the core, sweat forming along his forehead and his breaths shallow and fast, in his chest. He kept himself from falling onto his knees to cry and thank the Old Gods for interrupting this before it went further, but he was still neck deep in his awful injuries, both mental and physical. The burning came back, as did the pulse. He tried to ignore it as hard as he could...

The person came in close, holding many sheets of paper. "I-I have good news --"

"What could you POSSIBLY have right now for you to interrupt our LOVE MAKING?!" Mordred roared, making the prince's ears ring and the anger fill within him once again. It wasn't even directed at him and he still felt the pain. There was no true intimacy about this, but Mordred was always always always a liar. The prince couldn't even speak, his throat was still burning from earlier. He tried to keep himself from sinking to the floor, legs wobbly like cold noodles.

"Eep! A-Ah...? S-Sorry mister b-but!" The other person flinched at Mordred's yelling, bringing up the papers they had been holding. They were quaking just as bad as the prince was. "We have everything we need from our visitors. You must start planning the deadlines."  
Silence filled the space, breaths on pause for several seconds. Tick-tock the clock went by and everything flashed back to life too fast.

".....Ah. Yes, of course. We shall start the preparations now then." Mordred blinked, slowly moving away from the prince, who was still sweating and drowning in his own sagging clothes. He felt he could breathe a little easier, the slightest bit of weight becoming lighter, as the dark 'king' moved way. It felt as if the prince stuck his face out to the light for a moment, still clogged within the shadows.

He tensed up again as Mordred looked at him with the cold, deadly eyes of his, that toothy grin of his pressing right into the prince's soul. "I will see you later, my lovely. Let us make it to bed before sundown."  
The prince swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing slightly. He did not want to sleep with Mordred again tonight. He wanted to go back to the warm embrace of Lewis and Vivi, go all the way back to Cloud's Cradle, forget about everything all over again and just sink into the sunlight and fun. He did not want to be here in this castle anymore, around Mordred. He did not want to suffer anymore.

Mordred turned around, looking at their visitor. They had began hesitantly walking down the hall, nervously waiting for him to follow. Mordred looked back at the prince once again, a few feet away from him. Even still, his next words were sharp, piercing, merciless. And there was nothing the prince could do to fight it. "Remember that they are human. It is in their nature to turn on one another."

And like that, he was gone.

It felt as if all of that time only lasted for a few seconds, now that he looked back and remembered it all. It made him sweat even more, the chills never ending. He just wanted to go back to Lewis and Vivi right now, to cry and cry and cry and beg them to never turn around, to never leave. He knew they were better than that. He knew that Mordred was only trying to break down his walls to get some sort of reaction out of him. The prince didn't dare, didn't want to listen to his venomous words anymore.

He just wanted to get away from it, away from it all. Lewis and Vivi were his main focus right now. They were important and not just for Paradiso, but because they were beautiful people that he wanted so badly to get along with as well...Even so, the words still hurt. The fear was still there. Mordred was great at twisting the prince's emotions. It felt like death black and rot. He could not see anything else but death, gloom and suffering. He wanted to clench his eyes so tight that he would cease to be in this state of existence anymore. But there was nothing he can do. So many needed him right now. And Lewis, Vivi and Paradiso were too important for him to leave them in the dust.

...

The prince pressed his hand against his face, trying to ignore the flaring pain all over his body, to just hide in himself and forget about life just for a little while.

* * *

_A sound, echoing across the cosmos and through the currents of time. A word, drawn out syllables to form a single phrase. No...A name, a title to go by, one said in angry sad happy confused relieved cheering, screaming and beautiful tones._

_And it was his name..._

_...His name...._

_It...._

_It was..._

** _"Do not even try to have him think about it. He does not know how to endure the pain."_ **

_"But he must learn the burden of carrying a name. It appears he wants to be more than his status. From what I have seen, anyway."_

** _"He is NOT like everyone else. He is only a Divine, deep down. That is the only title he'll ever need."_ **

_"Divines are not different in terms of a person. It is only a status one can have when they are spiritually connected to Us. That does not explain who he is really."_

** _"He is to serve Us and his people. They will do the same for him. After a while, names become nothing. All that matters is power and energy. They already know who he is. So names are nothing."_ **

_"Without his name, he is merely a servant, and We are servants to him in many circumstances. But from what I understand, he doesn't want any of that. Rather --"_

** _"Hold your tongue, mutt. It is not about what he wants but what he needs. He must fous on the task at hand, do you understand?"_ **

_"...Yes. And that is to help Lewis and Vivi. Help them and Paradiso. Help as many people as possible."_

** _"Nevermind that. He must serve Us. Serve all that he knows, and all that he can turn to. Everyone he knows and cares about will come to pass and he will be all alone. We will be his only guidance. He must do what he was designed to do and praise Us."_ **

_A sigh...A pause. One...two..._

** _"I see...Nothing to say, ah?"_ **

_"Nothing I can say will convince you anyways. I am sorry, but I do not agree with you. He is free to make his own choices. I believe he must enjoy the time he has with them. He may be a Divine, but he's still mostly human. It is only fair."_

_..._

** _"Hmmm...I suppose that is true. But that doesn't mean I'm letting him off so easily. He must be careful out there. And he musn't die with regret. Remember your place, Divine Child. Do not disappoint me..."_ **

* * *

The prince limped down the hall, breaths becoming heavier and deeper with each step. Mordred's words were still splitting his mind apart, the thought of Vivi and Lewis' leaving and never coming back boiling liquid iron through his head. It was a burning kind of pain, one where the anger could not just he held within his chest, but throughout his whole body. Mordred was a master at emotional manipulation and striking fear in the hearts of many. The prince knew this, but that didn't stop the words from hurting him so much. The what-ifs and buts were haunting. It made him tremble, his fist clenching and unclenching, his bad arm feeling the pain of attempting to do so.

This physical pain was almost grounding for him. It was a lot better than having to deal with everything Mordred had implanted in his head. The prince only hoped that none of it was true. He trusted Lewis and Vivi. He really did, but that didn't stop the fact that he would constantly worry about their abandonment. He...Wasn't trying to be selfish. He didn't want to keep them to himself. He just didn't want to believe they were liars. He didn't want to believe that they were bad people.

It couldn't be true it couldn't be true it couldn't be true --

"Heeeeeey!!! Your Masjestyyyyyy! There you are, Your Majesty!"

The prince's head turn at the direction of the certain sound, surprised by its sudden-ness. And there came that familiar face, as beautiful and wonderful as ever. Suddenly, the world became that much bluer, and the thick ink settling within him began to loosen the moment he laid eyes on her, so ocean-y and graceful. She was practically racing down the hall, with Lewis, such a calming and beautiful violet, catching up with her slowly right behind him. The prince felt a source of relief coming from deep within his core, and his once frozen demeanor became warmer and comforting. It was like melting ice. And for a few moments he had forgotten whatever it was he was worrying about.

Pushing aside all of that, just for a moment, he gave the two the smallest smile he could muster, waving hello as and straightening his posture when they were close enough to him.

Vivi was practically out of breath, but didn't fall onto her knees or stumbled one bit. She always had so much energy stored within her. It shouldn't have been possible but needless to say, he was impressed. "Sorry! We meant to come find you earlier, but Mordred's guards couldn't catch us a break! Ugh! They're so persistent!"

_Not as persistent as you two are, Mordred would say._ Persistent they were, but it wasn't a bad thing. It's exactly what they needed if they wanted to fight for a good cause. That being saving Paradiso before it becomes nothing but a pile of dust. Lewis finally came up, waving a hello at the prince as well. "We told them all we could, aside from the actual juicy stuff. I think it's safe to say they won't know what we're up to."

The prince nodded and gave them a smile, once again covering up all of the pain with the fakest veil of happiness he could ever muster up. Anything to keep them from worrying about everything too much. "That's great. I'm so glad..." It was a tone that was more on the flat side, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. It was getting harder and harder to forcefully change his current mood.

It seems that failing that made the situation slightly worse, because Vivi and Lewis' eyebrows were furrowed a certain way. Not out of anger, but out of some sort of...concern. Fear was prickling at the prince's chest, his heart pounding as Vivi leaned in closer. He could practically feel her breath, even though she was a few steps away from him. Nononono, why did the attention always have to come toward him, he was better than this --

"Uhm...Divine Prince. Are you...alright? You don't look too good." He heard he say, blue hair brushing over her face as she tilted her head.

Vivi wasn't one to stumble over her sentence unless she was very, very concerned. It made the prince trembled when he looked in her eyes. If he told them what Mordred did -- Dear Gods, he still remembered the horror and the rest he felt -- they would be even more involved than what they already were. It would be great for him to get in trouble, but not right now. "Yes. Er...Why? Do I have something on my face? Haha..." There came his fake smile again, hiding his agony, his hand brushing against his face.

They could tell. They knew. They just have known he was only covering himself up to quiet down any more trouble. He could see it in Lewis' eyes as he came closer, looking at the prince's frail and lanky body up and down. "Your bandages look a bit loosened up. Don't tell me King Mordred --"

That demon 'king's' face flashed through the prince's spiritual vision, but he shook his head , a bit more intense than he would like to. A breath hitched in his throat, his heart skipping a few beats. He ignored the soreness again from his tired muscles, from his awful wounds. Yes...They were concerned. But they didn't have to be if he just... "H-He didn't do anything. It was just a small chat. I'm fine, really guys. But I really appreciate your concern." He took a deep breath to adjust himself, to ground himself. "The only thing that's important right now is helping Paradiso. Anything before and after that can wait." It was their responsibility after all, especially his. A Divine was a sworn protector.

"Yeah, but, ya can't just forget about your well-being like that? I mean, as long as you're alright...but still. Are you sure...?" Vivi asked once again, crossing her arms as her look of concern became even worse.

It hurt. It hurt to know how insistent they were to help along with him. It hurt to know that they risked their lives the other day to make sure his sorry hide was safe. He was ashamed of himself...He was ashamed of everything..."Do not fret, Vivi. I am a Divine Prince. I have handled much worse. Besides, like I said, he did not do anything. I swear."

"U-Uhm..." The prince thought he would feel relieved from seeing her expression changed, becoming a bit softer, along with Lewis stare becoming more gentle. But if anything, he felt even more scared. He tried to keep them far away from his problems as much as possible, but in doing so, he's distancing their relationship. It was hard to get around. He didn't know what to do at this point, but anything to keep things from getting out of proportion.

"Well...okay. Alright. If you say so. I mean...Divines don't lie anyway! I heard it hurts 'em, hahaha."

It hit him like a spark in the darkness, his shoulders drooping at the realization. "Haha...Y-Yes. That's, u-uhm, that's very true!" It was the hardest thing for him to tell the truth. Divines never lie. Every one that roamed the Earth before him hasn't lied to save their own lives, or to have things go their way. But he has done it more times he can count. He had forgotten how strained it felt when he kept going constantly...

The prince tried to act oblivious to that awful stare in Lewis' eyes, violet and striking in any areas of his closed off heart. It was merciless, almost intimidating in a way, but he felt a strange sense of comfort from the bigger man's concern. He didn't really know why, and it didn't change his mind to tell the two about what happened. But nonetheless, his heart was warm with relief, Lewis' gaze mixing with Vivi's ocean blue, and the prince realized even more that Mordred could have been jealous by their beautiful, good will...

...

Something inside of the prince's rumbled at the base of his spine, all the way up to the nape of his neck. A strong breeze sweeping by his hair, as if he was flying, and feeling as if he was falling into river tides. He sank deeper and deeper, feeling every droplet and every wave, before he suddenly shot up, eyes wide and his body shooting up straight. "A-Aaaah..."

Vivi leaned in again, almost too close for comfort. "Eh? What's wrong?"

Trying to break his gaze from the deepest blues of rain and snow, he turned to look at Vivi, a much better blue, and realize he was probably out of it for several seconds, leaving them sitting here and watching him doze off...Oh, Dear Gods, was it really that long...?! "O-Oh, sorry!" He laughed rather nervously, waving an arm up to keep them from worrying. At least they didn't look too weirded out...? He wished that his little visions would stop showing up in awkward situations. "I-It's just that, well...I, uhm...sensed something..."

Lewis was next to cross his arms, quirking a thick eyebrow form underneath that crazy pompadour of his. "Well, what is it?"

Even though it was a simple question, the prince felt a need to stammer some, a sort of yellow-y confusion scrambling around inside of his soul. He knew the answer, but this was still a bit unexpectedly. Then again, he should have expected more, giving them a vague answer and all. "...I-It appears a storm is coming this afternoon." He finally managed to say, rubbing at his injured arm absent-mindedly. He could still feel those watery currents within him, the breeze practically making his subconscious sweeping off his feet. "It will be strong and windy. But not to the point of households falling apart. The only downside is that people might fly about if they are outside."

Okay...that sounded, er, pretty bad. But he didn't sense any casualties, so that's good. Still, it just have been a strange way of wording it, judging by Lewis and Vivi's strange stares. He only swallowed and gave them a weak smile, hoping to cover up the awkwardness of the situation. But Vivi perked up suddenly and once again, the prince and Lewis flinched at her surprising actions. "Pah!" She scoffed, hands on her hips. "A little storm is nothing compared to the ones I've been through on ships! This one's probably gonna be --"

"Uhh, Vivi? Out the window." Lewis interjected as he point out of the window. Vivi looked mildly annoyed by his sudden interruption before she looked outside, feeling the cool breeze that was entering the room. The clouds outside were gray and most of the blue sky was covered by them. A few clouds in the distance were becoming a much darker color, a very deep gray. There were some small rumbles here and there, and a strong scent of soil and greenery.

Vivi's eyes went completely blank, eyebrows raise practically to the very top of her head. "............................Oh." The prince almost giggled at her little realization, feeling a bout of courage for knowing that his vision was to come true anyway. But he wasn't one to brag. It wasn't anything special. Vivi clapped her hands together, turning her attention towards said prince as she smacks and pops her lips.

"Whelp???" A small smile. Dear Gods, she looked so beautiful with the wind in her hair. "Thanks, weather reporter Divine Prince! Now we know!"

The prince nodded and gave her his own smile, heart shape eyebrows also raised in confusion. "You are most welcome, b-butt I am not a weather reporter...?" Hm...? He knew Vivi was smarter than that? Surely she was...joking, er, right?

"Eh? Aaaahahaha, nevermind!" She laughed, turning away and her face flushing from her own joke. There was a long string of silence after that and if this were a cartoon, the prince knew question marks would pop above his head. Something about this whole conversation was....strange.

"......Hm....?" Maybe it was just a joke....Just in case, he did not laugh though...?

Lewis coughed to shift the conversation, closing the window nearby them and adjusting his huge lump of purple hair. Vivi adjusted her blue do as well, keeping some of it behind her ears. How stunning, the both of them were. The prince hid his flush very well. Lewis raised a large finger as he realized something, processing an idea. "I guess this means we'll have a hard time heading back to Cloud's Cradle then. I don't suppose you have any guest rooms here, huh Your Majesty?"

"AH?!"

Lewis' idea struck him hard, fast and merciless. The prince's eyes widened so much that he could have sworn they would have pop out of their sockets. Was Lewis seriously saying that he was going to stay inside of the half-home of a terrorist?! Did he know about the risks he was going to go through, especially being a Paradiso citizen?! There would be a way for Mordred to find out, sooner or later! Nothing could happen tonight and the prince would still be worried to death!  
And the last thing he would want is these two to get in trouble, especially after hearing about what Mordred thought about him! "W-Well L-L-Lewis, I d-do not think y-you will find it c-c-comfortable h-here! I m-mean, M-M-Mordred lives here a-and I w-w-would feel he m-might try to -- I m-mean! W-Wouldn't it m-make you u-u-unc-com--"

"As far as I'm concerned, he isn't in charge of this place."

There was a strange pause before the prince shot up to look at Lewis, shocked at his words. It appears that no matter what the situation, no matter what happens, Lewis was always bold and strong. It shouldn't have been so surprising to him, and yet it gets him every time. His reassurance. His strength and comfort. Before he could say anything, anything at all to convince Lewis to stay safe, stay secure and away from terrorists and murderers, Lewis spoke up again, offering the prince a warm smile. "I mean, this was your home before you married him, right?"

...Yes.

How could have he forgotten...?

For so long now, he had been under Mordred's reign to the point where he forgot who was the true leader here. And the prince recalled the days where he was strong himself, brave and bold in his own right. It was when he ruled all by himself, with no lover and nobody to guide him but the Old Gods from time to time. It was the simpler days. It was the Golden Days of this entire kingdom. And he had forgotten about his own day and age where he had it all. And now, look at him. Sinking into cowardice, a nervous wreck who didn't know any better, who had lost the fire of his mettle and melted in sorrow. And it all happened once Mordred's ugly face came around the corner. The thorn in his mind, splitting it apart.

The prince forgot. Forgot about everything...And that's when he realized how ridiculous he felt...how ashamed and disgusting he felt. He was a disgrace in himself. But Lewis was right, in every sense of the word. Was there...was there a way he could change that...? Was there a way he could fix this...?

Vivi perked up again, leaning over Lewis' shoulder and waving her arms like a madman. An enthusiastic girl, indeed. It broke the prince out of his thoughts and even made him smile. "Yeah, Lew-Lew! It's like staying over at a friend's house! And we can have snaaacks, and some juiiiice, and some musiiiiic!"

Lewis nodded, smiling up at her. "Haha, yeah. That sounds great, Vivis." And that violet gaze returned to settle right onto the prince once again, a sense of security as if this place didn't hold any sort of danger at him. It made the prince's heart flutter, in an endless beat that he could not explain. It felt lovely. "But that's His Majesty's choice."

The prince cleared his throat nervously. Due to his anxiety, he went over all the possible risks in his head, clogging it up like hair in a drain, swirling and swirling and never truly going down completely. He was a but shaky but even then, he hid it so well, his gaze following the irises of Vivi and Lewis' beautiful, mesmerizing eyes. "A-Are you really sure...that this is alright with you two...?"

Vivi scoffed again, spit splattering onto the floor below them. Surely a few servants will come along and pick it up later, right...? "It's only for tonight! If Mordred gives us too much shit, we'll move rooms until the storm ends! Tomorrow, we'll go back to Cloud's Cradle and have a laugh!"

"A half-decent plan, I have to admit." Lewis added, shrugging his shoulder to readjust Vivi's strange positioning.

"Hm! Half-decent...suuuure!" Clearly she was annoyed by Lewis' vague criticism, as present in her body language. The prince could hear Lewis giggle just a tad, amused by their little situation. Vivi's plan made a lot of sense. Seeing how they had so many guest rooms around this place, it would be impossible for Mordred to hunt them down in each and every one, including the ones he barely even knew about.

Although the fear still bubbled inside of him, he shook that all the way down to process the light side of this situation...somehow and some way...

"What do you say?" Lewis finally asked, with Vivi anticipating with that dumb grin of her's, the two almost encouraging him to relax.

The prince took a deep breath, using the energy they held to let him flow all the way down to some sort of state of calmness. Mordred had been wrong about them the entire time. Even though the hellish moment he had with him still tormented the inner depths of his mind, he decided to finally hold it away from his current mindset for the sake of Lewis and Vivi. He feared their abandonment more than anything else right now. The moment they turn around he was surely going to lose it, and feel more alone than ever. But it didn't came to fruition. At least, fortunately, not right now.

They seemed very loyal. Not only towards him, but towards each other as well. They knew exactly what they were getting themselves into and didn't regret a single minute of it. Even if all seems lost, the prince was sure they were still going to be here, fighting for Paradiso as he tries his hardest to give them everything he can to them. It was going to take work. It was going to take a lot of time and he knew this. So why not just let his fears behind just for a little while, and give this a good shot?

After what felt like minutes after Lewis' question, the prince opened his eyes and gave them the most gentle smile he could muster, messing with a blonde lock on his head nervously.

"I will call a few maids to get your room ready. I truly hope we all have a good time here!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't read this chapter of you're undergoing some serious depression issues. Suicidal thoughts and a suicide attempt straight at the beginning. Also mentions of violence near the end of the chapter. 
> 
> If you are suicidal in any way, please be sure to call someone. Your family or your friends or even a doctor. Hell, message me if you want to! You're never alone! ❤
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_The world was so, so black. And the voices that were around him were so very loud, filling his ears as if he was underwater, his heart pounding so hard it made his ribs hurt. Everywhere he went there were faces faces faces, some happy some confused by his sad look, some angry for his silence. He wanted to hide away. Everything was shaking about, like an earthquake hitting the castle. If only there was and he would be glad if there were to be. He didn't want to be here right now, especially with Mordred around, where he could spot him in any part of the room. He wanted to leave, leave upstairs leave anywhere, somewhere but here._

_Selfish. Selfish. Selfish._

  
_Any excuse was better than none. He was scared that they were going to see his trembling body, and his eyes welling up with the tears he tried to hold back. His arms were exposed pass silk sleeves, bloodied scars and sigils taking almost every inch of his skin. It burned. It burned like hell...He was branded. Claimed. Destroyed. No matter where he went...the signs on his body were still there, as clear as day. It sickened him. It made him a n g r y . . . So, so angry that he wanted to scream and throw everything around. But he was a Divine. He wasn't supposed to be like that..._

  
_His hands were tight against his robes, as if he was this close to tearing them right off. But he kept himself still, like a statue fulfilling its duties. They were all staring at him, dammit, why were their looks so cold and icy ready to pierce his flesh at any moment now. It was suffocating...! ...He sighed. There was no point anymore. The world was pain pain PAIN and forever will be...He needed to go. He wanted to. Craved to. And so he faked a smile one last time, trying to look warm and friendly. But he was dying inside. He had been for a long while now. _

  
_"Haha! It is a bit stuffy in here. Maybe a little fresh air will soothe me. Apologies, I won't be long."_

  
_He will be. He isn't coming back. He knew this. He could feel Mordred's glare on his back, impaling his spine. He ignored it. He continued on. No more...No more. This was wrong, this was so so very wrong. It was disgusting but he couldn't care any less. He should be around them, greeting them and engaging in their political discussions, trying to expand land and bring all of their people together in the name of world peace. While everyone else was happy, moving on with life and flourishing into greater versions of themselves, he just felt...empty. _

_Meaningless. Worthless._

  
_He just...Wanted to forget. In a lot of ways, he did. He couldn't recall the feeling of soaring across the skies, being one with the birds and the aether. He had no drive or will now, the fire to his mettle being burned out long ago. There was nothing left and he knew it. He was sure everyone knew. They were judging him -- yes -- judging him eating at his insides hating and berating him it was all their fault all their F A U L T . . ._

  
_Nobody CARED. Oh, how he hated them all! Hated everyone in this damned kingdom! Curse them! Curse the other royals! Curse Mordred! Cursed them all!_

  
_..._

  
_..._

  
_It took an eternity, and every last fiber of his emotions he had left, to make it all the way up the stairs. His legs were tired, breaths heavy, just as travellers were when they trekked up monk temples to seek guidance. He himself has tried many times to call upon the Old Gods to fix everything, to turn things around so he could be happy again. But nothing. NOTHING. It appears they have forgotten, too. And so, he went down the all, hurrying his pace as he wanted to calm the itch that was rising up, until eventually he found a balcony...His favorite one._   
_The wind hit his face and he wished it would have given him whiplash. _

_A much faster death than what was soon to come. His heart pounded even harder than before, breaths shaky and shuddering. He was all alone now, physically and emotionally, and he finally let the tears flow, eyes bloodshot and dark rings around them. He braced his hands on the balcony's thick stone railing, leaning forward to look down. His kingdom, despite it being a mistake from the Old Gods, looked so beautiful from all the way up here. Sunset on the horizon. He could make out each and every building, can see children and families having fun outside. _

  
_The bastards...the evil...But...They didn't know...did they...? And yet..._

  
_He gave it all a good, hardened stare one last time, a silent goodbye despite none of them seeing him from all the way up here. Nobody was watching and he hoped that they soon either regret, or forget about him entirely. He was going to go to hell, he was sure of it. He was going to die. He was going to die right now. And his cries became a tad louder and Dear Gods, he hoped nobody would notice._

  
_He pushed himself up on the railing, the wind practically sweeping him off his feet, and he pressed himself against a wall nearby. There was no turning back now. He was really going to do it. Everything he ever loved and cared about. They wouldn't notice he was gone. Right? They wouldn't care and in some ways, he didn't either. He just wanted to get away. He was going to get away. He wasn't going to let anyone stop him. If the world meant suffering, the least he can have is an eternity of something more. Whether that meant being whipped by demons or laughing with the Old Gods, he wasn't sure. He clenched his eyes shut, wishing it was all a dream..._

  
_It had to be._

  
_"Dear Gods --" His voice was cracking, fractured like glass that was ready to shatter completely. "I am so s-sorry...I-I cannot b-b-bear it a-n-nymore...P-Please -- t-take me a-away..." A deep, shuddering breath. He held on tighter. "N-No more p-pain...No m-more s-s-sadness...L-L-Let me in...Let m-me in..."_

  
_It was all just a dream.It was all just a dream.It was all just a dream.It had to be._

  
_Selfish, selfish, selfish. The Old Gods just have been frowning on him right now. He wasn't sure why they weren't answering and he would probably never get that finalized answer. Maybe they hated him. Maybe they were busy and they were still here. He did not know anymore but he craved death, more than he has craved anything else in a while! He prayed so hard, more and more slipping through and they were just broken pleas..._

  
_He hoped that they were listening and that they would cradle him once again. There will be nothing wrong and he could soar wherever it is he wanted to, and at any time. Be one with the wind and seas, become a song and a lost memory. He would be with them. He'll be happy. He'll be alright..._

  
_..._

  
** _But at what true cost?_ **

* * *

It was a chatty walk down the hallway, filled with smiles and Vivi even thinking that this feels like a tour. It only made the experience that much better, lifting their spirits up like clouds.

  
Their room...it was just down the hall and to the left. It was a fair distance away from Mordred's room, so it would have to do for now. At least they won't be hearing his yelling should he intend to start a ruckus. The prince wanted Lewis and Vivi to have the most comfortable stay here possible. He knew it was going to be difficult, seeing how their in the presence of the world's most awful terrorist. But Lewis and Vivi had assured him that they can deal with it, because all they had to do was ignore and avoid him. They wanted to have a great time here. They promised they would. The prince couldn't ask for anymore than just that. 

  
The prince stood in front of the door, fighting with the lock for a minute with his too-nervous hand. Dear Gods, he was such a nervous wreck...! He had friends over, visitors! And now for some reason, his body wanted to play stupid once again? It was honestly very tiresome, but at least he finally heard the creak, giving Lewis and Vivi nervous smiles as he felt they probably forever. If their smiles are anything to go by, maybe it wasn't a big deal to them after all. It warmed his heart a little...

  
The three of them finally stepped inside, bare feet pressing against the plush rugs set in front of the entrance. It was the softest thing Lewis claimed he has ever felt, and he was practically setting all of his weight onto it comfortably. 

  
They drank in the sight of the room immediately, in awe by the beautiful golden decor, and the exquisite paintings hung along the walls, each one telling a story from a time long gone. A desk, covered with plain sheets of paper with a small bowl of ink next to that, in case there are thoughts that need to be written. A closet filled with fresh clothes, a tiny balcony behind closed doors that brings in fresh air and a good look at the kingdom outside. Lastly, two beds, made from the finest materials possible, and super thick blankets for good measure.  
The prince brought himself near them after taking a look at the room, giving them a gentle grin. It wasn't one of his best smiles, but it was the best one he could pull off right now. Maybe another time... "Th-The maids made sure this room was as comfortable as humanly possible, s-so uhm yeah... I-I do hope it's alright!"

  
"Eeeeeee! It's soOOOO perfect! I've never seen anything so lavish, especially these carpets they must have came from some rare creatures of the past! Possibly that Longon Era I mean there were a lot of strange monsters back then or so I read???" Vivi's eyes were sparkling as she squealed in glee, racing around the room like a madman, piecing together as much details as she possibly can. The prince hasn't seen anything like it! But her researching skills must have been something anyone could have ever wanted...

  
"Oh oh oh!!! But look at how huge THIS is -- ah! Look at that and that over there AAAAAA the architecture! This is purely of of a kind in terms of scale and width!" It was the cutest thing the prince had ever seen. And he thought he's seen her super happy before, this truly takes the cake! He tried to hide his blush, her exciting energy bouncing off the stone walls. There was a skip in her step as she pulled Lewis over, to the middle of the room. "Lew-Lew, this stone was carved FOREVER ago! Gaaaasp, who was the genius that put this final glossing of polish here, look how far up and prepped it is it really brings the room together -- !"

  
If the prince had any power left in him to laugh, he would. Her energy was throwing itself from wall to wall, changing the atmosphere into an electrical current. It made him jitter with her excitement! Never in all of his life as he seen someone this passionate about entering a new place. He couldn't help but crack a bigger smile, as if a missing light was in the smallest part of his bleak soul. Vivi sure was something else.

  
Lewis' eyes scanned around the room, thoroughly impressed by its design (and also giggling at Vivi's joyous actions.) The prince knew that Lewis came from a place that was in awful shape, and he didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. But it wasn't until he looked at the prince, as if he was shooting a violet ray all through him. It felt soothing, twisting all around inside of him, loosening tension. "Si, it looks fantastic. I could get used to this, honestly -- so, aha yeah, thanks a lot again, Your Majesty." It was a deep chuckle, and it was so genuine and sweet, something he's never felt before. "I never would have guessed in my whole life that I would ever live so...lavishly. It feels nice. Crazy, but nice."

  
The prince wished he could soak in this comfortable aura forever. He had best relax sometimes or else his nerves would be set aflame but Dear Gods it was powerful, sometimes the anxiety was too much. He grounded himself with a deep breath, his gaze softening at the other. "I'm so glad you feel that way, Miste- u-uhm, Lewis. It isn't everyday someone gets to stay in places like these. If there's anything you need, the maids are happy to serve you. For some reason? It makes them...happier knowing they can help...Hm..."

  
He watched as Lewis stood straighter, his body language nervous and his aura shifting and processing. "Never thought a busy job like this could satisfy someone. Go figure." Lewis scratched the back of his violet locks, perhaps a habit of his. "Well, seeing how I am indeed an ex-waiter, this is gonna feel pretty weird."

  
The prince's anxiety levels boosted up, feeling like that maybe it was truly a bit much from what Lewis was used to. Given how there wasn't much of this kind of stuff back in Paradiso, it only made sense. Goodness, how could he have missed that?! "I-I assure you it's your choice! So long as you don't ask for anything, they will leave you be, there is nothing to worry about."

  
Lewis laughed, Dear Gods once again it was incredible and from the belly too, and he patted a large hand on the prince's back, almost causing him to fall forward. How clumsy! But his words were comforting, which helped melt some of that irritation off...Lewis never failed to soothe the prince's nerves. "No need to get so jittery, Your Majesty. I'm not one to boss people around like that, maybe something else could suit their tastes eh, Vivi?"

  
Vivi did not answer immediately, like she usually did. It appears she was looking at one of the paintings along the walls, like she was trying to decipher the things written and drawn within them. It took Lewis clearing his throat for her attention to wave, and have her turn around. "Eh? Oh, err yeah sure! Great idea! Ooooo~" She looked back at the paintings, mumbling theories to herself.

  
The prince blinked hard, having many thoughts coming along in his mind about her distractions. Vivi was a big thinker, so it would make sense why she would be so sucked into this kind of stuff. It wasn't strange, but she was one of the first he's ever seen from someone with her profession. He needed to remember that! His thoughts broke off as Lewis laughed once again, letting out a heavy sigh. "That's Vivi for ya. Always getting sucked into her work like it's the eye of the hurricane. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in the little noggin of her's."

  
The prince smiled gently and nodded, understanding where Lewis was coming from. "She indeed is, as they say, 'one of a kind'. I can see that any traveller would love her as a tourist." He heard Lewis hum in agreement. Silence quickly followed and the prince soaked in his thoughts once again, his deeply rooted fear of Mordred resurfacing. That bastard... It was all his fault all of this was happening and he just didn't care, and now Lewis and Vivi were going to be caught in the crossfires once everything spirals under control.

  
The prince feared if they went any further with this, things will get worse for the two. He didn't want to risk anything else coming in the way...He was scared, visibly shaking and Dear Gods, he hoped they didn't notice..."Forgive me for repeating...But...Are you sure you two will be alright? I-I do not want Mordred to --"

  
Lewis' violet eyes settled onto the prince, the world looking a little bit brighter, and not just because lightning was flashing outside...The shudders were still there, but Lewis' words helped his mind focus. "Look, as much as I want to get back at him for everything he's done to mi casa...We can handle this. We can wait a bit longer." He placed his oversized hand onto the prince's shoulder and a shiver or two came along, a newfound energy flowing through his veins... "With you and your funds being of help, I can safely say things will be going in the right direction pretty soon. Mordred is clever, but he doesn't jump at things that quickly."

  
"Big guy's right!" Vivi quickly jumped into that scene, and it scared the everloving geez out of Lewis and the prince. How is it that she always pops her head around in the most quiet situations?! Especially with her energy shaking the entire room up like an earthquake! "All we have to do is be quiet about it, and to him, we'll just he some visitors he'll soon forget about! It's that easy!" 

  
While yes, she was absolutely right about she said, the prince was still quaking at her sudden-ness. This was the third time in the row she's done this! But he calmed himself down with a sigh, feeling reassuring by their promising words once more. Lewis and Vivi were in peril many times, and yet these thoughts still scared him, with him having every right to feel that way. But then again, he must have been making a big deal out of nothing...yes?

  
"I-If you truly i-insist...I just..." A shudder of breath and he's holding himself, leaning against the wall, as if he feared if he stood on his own two feet, he would collapse. The room was spinning..."D-Dear Gods, I pray to Them in h-hopes things t-turn out o-okay. It's been r-rather grim as of l-late...Rather ironic...s-seeing how this sh-should be a t-time of peace, h-hahaha....Th-There's...no need t-to dwell on it s-so much...I-I j-just..." 

  
The prince ceased muttering, brushing a hand over his face, without ruining any of the fading makeup over him...He felt the gentle grip of an ocean lady's hand, spreading throughout the rest of his body as he felt her tight grip. It was refreshing...it felt like living, breathing, and it helped his drooping eyes open some. Just like a nice deep swim in the water, soothing. "We got it from here, Your Majesty. Sure Mordred is a pain, who knows what he's up to? But, listen up! Sleep is important, too! And we won't get any work done if we sit around here all night messin' around."

  
The prince gasped lightly, touched by her words. It felt like they were brushing over his soul, a whisper of how everything was going to be alright, no matter what. He could trust her. He could trust both of them, really...He didn't have a reason not to. "V-Vivi..."

  
"She and I will be alright tonight, you don't have to worry about it." Lewis added, a reassuring pat after another on the prince's shoulder. It one grounded the prince a tad bit more, keeping him from going crazy from his anxiety. "Now I'm no Divine or anything, but even I know it's okay for them to catch a break off their duties from time to time. I think you're deserving at least a little breather, especially after the other day."

  
The prince sighed, letting all of the worries and doubts settle deep down in the dark. Everyday, he always felt a threat approaching, and it never came outside of the kingdom. It was always inside, and that aura always came off of Mordred himself. He was horrified, truly. More than he has ever been in his entire life. But with Lewis and Vivi around, the beautiful colors in his otherwise bleak world, his hopeless mindset, he felt like there was still a chance. A chance to reverse everything. A chance to fix, mend, and sew the world back together, despite Mordred's reign of terror...

  
"I-It appears so..." He finally said, internally praying for everything to go as they plan, at least mostly, so they can work towards a better future. It had to be...It had to..."Th-Thank you, L-Lewis...Vivi..."  
"No big whoop! Just some well-being advice, from friends to friend!" Vivi giggled, and it was contagious as he couldn't help but let out a relieved, quiet one of his own. It was followed by Lewis' smile. Everything was alright..."Now, why don't you get yourself a nice cup of hot chocolate and squirm under those warm covers? You'll be out like a light the second you blink!"

  
"Th-That sounds lovely. I th-think I just m-might do that..." The prince nodded, almost frantically. He couldn't have agreed more, as the bed and the sweets were calling his name. He...Didn't think he would ever deserve some friendship, especially from these two, who were in much better shape and had better experience than he...They were wonderful... "I must be leaving now. But I hope you two have a wonderful evening."

  
Mordred. He'd have to deal with him again, but maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be. Hopefully...He wanted to be away from him as much as possible, but there was only so much he could do for now. Despite his shaking body and pounding heart, the prince had already made his way near the door, and a newfound fire was brought along to his mettle. A candle turned into a burning campire and he felt just a bit more alive than ever. He heard Vivi raise her voice some, feeling the wave of Lewis' arm and the violet brushing along the ocean-y air. A perfect mix...Too perfect for words. "Same to you! G'nght, Your Majesty."

  
He looked back one final time at them, watching their smiles and waves once again. They knew each other so little but it felt like they have been around one another for a long while now. And he wouldn't have replaced any of these times with anything else. Lewis and Vivi. Two friends who were truly dear to him. He couldn't put into words how much he appreciated them...He hoped saving Paradiso and his passion for it was enough to show them how much he cared for them and their safety. For all their safety.

  
"Thank you...a-ah, again...And u-uhm, y-yes...Goodnight..."

  
The door closed. He didn't look back. Or at least, tried not to.

* * *

"Hhhhhh! Sooo sooooft!" "Lew-Lew! Come join me!"

  
This room looked amazing. Back home, there was some dirty beds and rusted metal along the shelves, but this had a lot better than he had ever imagined. Nothing could ever beat home, but a stay over at something new, especially at the all holy Divine Prince's place, was better than being cold and starving...And with Vivi calling out his name, beckoning him all the way to the bed, how could he have said no? Oh, but she tended to exaggerate things a bit too much, being the jovial little rascal she was. She hasn't changed a bit. And that was completely alright with him. He chuckled before making it to the bed, squatting down to rest his bottom against it. 

  
"Come on, Vivs, I'm sure it isn't that -- oh..." Oh...? Okaaay...? Okay, maybe this place was a lot better than he had ever imagined. This bed...What was it made of, the child of two parents who were a cloud and a sheep mixed into one...? "O-Oh...d-dios mio..." Ah...He could settled into this for hours...It was paradise! It had been forever since he slept on something so comfortable...!

  
"Hm-hmm right?" He heard her mumble, looking at that cute little smile of here's all over her face. She was so beautiful, he could stare and laugh with her for hours. He has, plenty of times, but that didn't mean they couldn't have more fun.

  
"Gosh...Can't wait to conk out like back at the hotel...Juuuust when I thought I would never sleep on anything softer than that..." He sighed, his huge form practically molding his shape in the bed. He could fall asleep here, forgetting about life and all of the worries just for a little while...that'd be amazing...

  
"Tch, you dork! Don't get all snoozy on me just yet, get your tie off!" He heard her say, watching her body roll over near him, resting her chin on her hands with her elbows propped up on the bed. She was tugging at his ascot, and he looked down with a raised eyebrow. Of course. She always made sure to remind him of taking it off before rest, in case it choked him. 

  
And so he watched as she pulled it off gently, and she turns her body around again to tie it around her hair, like a beautiful little ribbon. His pink tie resting in her vibrant blue hair was a gorgeous sight, and the thought of her wearing stuff that he usually wore made him flush a little...A constant thing she did, oh dios mio... "Oh, you're so cute." He snickered, nudging her playfully. He was rewarded by her amazing laugh, and she rolls over again to face him.

  
"Hnnn, cute and proud. It reeaally goes with my hair, so I figured, why the hell not?"

  
"Couldn't agree more. You make just about anything fit with you...even the turtle leg warmers." He mumbled that last part with a sly smile, covering it up by making it look like he had to scratch his nose. He felt a sharp, quick pain at his side, a sensitive area of his, all from Vivi's elbow. Lewis still couldn't help but laugh.

  
"Hush now about those!" She spat, not really being angry with him, judging by that little smile she tried to hide from him as well. "We don't speak of them in a place spoke this Leeew! Hhhh!!" 

  
Wailing, like a little baby. It was honestly little adorable. "Alright, alright, I'll lay off." He sighed, wiping a stray tear from cracking up a little...He was lying all the way back on the bed now, stray worrying thoughts filling his head. His fears were still ever present within him, but he always took it like a champ. Vivi always saw how brave he was, when things got to their lowest. But he wasn't at the top of his game...Paradiso was in an awful state but honestly, it could be much worse...But still...His family...His friends...People getting hurt, missing. It was painful to deal with and he wanted to do so much more...It was his home, after all...

  
"I have to admit, I'm pretty nervous about what's coming, Vi." He admitted, his deep voice making her stray strands of her blow gently, like a caress, purring. "Mordred had plenty of eyes and ears, could be spying on us right now. Just hoping he isn't trying anything so early." He kept his violet eyes from looking around, trying to hold in the temptation of wanting to choke the hell out of that bastard. If he thought he hated Mordred before, then his own subconscious was lying.

  
"I've never seen you so paranoid...? But I guess I can understand you and His Majesty. I mean, this is Paradiso we're talking about here. I'd be the same way." Vivi replied, her gaze going from carefree and joyous to careful and quiet, even. A look he hasn't seen from her in ages. Despite all of the pain and suffering that have all been through, after the many people they have lost, Vivi was here. She's always been here to help, going through agony and blood, and he couldn't put it in proper words how thankful he was.

  
"Vivi...I'm...Really glad you've been sticking up for us..." He said, his voice laden with sugar and love. "I've always felt like maybe it was too much for you, you know...? I just don't want you to feel..."

  
He felt reassured the moment he heard Vivi giggle again, and all was right in this moment. She was always the casual type, not one to get too cozy like him. And that's the perfect balance of their relationship, what they both needed from the other. "Me? Leave you and your home? Nah, man, that isn't my style, I love it there! It's gonna take those Old Gods from dragging me away. And even that's a stretch!"  
It made him smile once again, knowing how much she truly cared. Such a bold, strong woman? How could he ever in his whole life resist her...? "Yep. Guess that's the Yukino way."

  
"Damn straight, big guy." 

  
They fell in silence again, the wonders of the room and their mixing energies making them soak in the noon's bliss, the rumbling of rain outside the only thing setting them on edge. And, in that peaceful moment, that's when another question had suddenly hit him, one that he had meant to ask her for a little while now. He knew it was going to be the inevitable, so far at least, but he was always to nervous to really worry about that. He...really didn't know how to approach her about it, but now was the time, so..."You plan on going anywhere else when all this is said and done? If it turns out the way it should of course...?"

  
"Hafta admit, it's been a minute since I really got out there. Funny, I'm homesick for the land, haha." She admitted, removing her pink-tinted glasses and placing them on the bedside, her blue scarf already hanging in the closet. "But that would mean I'd have to go without you. It's not gonna be the same for me."

  
Well. That warmed his heart. The one thing he was worried about, her taking her leave so quickly, was completely demolished the moment she had opened her mouth to say that. A peaceful land, Paradiso...And her still being there through it all. It sounded delightful. "...You can think about it for as long as you need to. But if you really feel like getting back at it out there...I support you. Besides, you can always visit right? It's not like we'll never see each other ever again."

  
"Hm. You're right! Why haven't I thought of that before...?" She scratched her head, getting that always always alllways itchy spot running behind her ear. She gave him a smirk, a jolt of lightning sparking glee in him. "Er, I'm still in the middle about it, but really, thanks Lew. I'm glad you understand what I'm talking about."  
He took her much smaller hand into his, violet eyes staring gently into her beautiful blue ones. He could get lost in them forever. "You're welcome. But really, I should be thanking you."

  
"Oh, what for?"

  
"For sticking with me. With Paradiso, along with His Majesty. You're a really great friend."

  
"Aaaaa! Don't get all sappy on me, Lew! Really, it's nothing. Just doing what's right for my buddy and his people yknow? You guys are awesome. And Paradiso feels like a second home to me, so yeah."   
She leaned in close, her small form resting against his hulking body. She was warm, comforting despite her energetic and spontaneous vocabulary. Paradiso would be alright, with him, Vivi, and His Majesty working to fix up anything and everything they could. It will happen, he could feel it. And he wants to see that world with her, with his family, everyone. It was a promise. "Well. That makes me pretty happy."

  
"Hm! Good." She sighed, sitting up slightly to look back into his eyes. She was heavenly. "Now why don't you grab my sleeping-mask from my bag?"

  
Ohhhh, boy, not this again. Nope nope nope. "Nah. This bed is too comfy to pass up." He tried to roll over, sink into the softness that lied deeper inside of the bed, but was stopped when Vivi turned his body all the way around, and he was worried as he realized what was coming with that little racoon smile of her's.

  
"Aaa, really?! Not even if I...tickle you?" Before he could ever expect it, Vivi's sly and thin hands went for his sides, and he couldn't hold back the laughs that were rising up his throat, this stomach spasming in the utmost glee. Her fingers -- they were going at impossible speeds! What else was this treacherous tickle-witch hiding up her sleeves?!

  
"Aaaaa! Hahaha, Vivi -haha! S-Stop hahaha!" He tried shaking her off but his body was in a fit of hysterics, his face turning red and he could barely opened his clenched eyes. She was -- She was really good at this! He'll have to get back at her someday!

  
"Hahaha! Fear the tickles, Lew-Lew! For they will have you stand tall and reach for my sleeping gear!" Her laugh was ferocious, the joke now seemingly driving bother of them over the edge as she wrestled him all up her in tickles. What a great tickling party this was. Sooo many tickles. Yup.

  
"N-Nev-hahahahaha o-oh d-dios mio hahahahaha!"

  
She kept going and going, seemingly without any end. The world was lightning up just a little more in that moment, the both of the laughing non-stop and into the night. Their fears and troubles would melt into nothing, all they were focusing was having a great time. Paradiso would be alright. And their newfound confidence that they found in their joy was proof that they were ready for this situation at any given moment.

* * *

A murky summer morning. The rain had finally resided and gave way to the warmer weather...

  
The prince loved to wake up just before sunrise, and go for a little walk around the castle. Sleeping with Mordred was, of course, awful and he could still recall those slimeyblack arms wrapping around his waist, it was a burning burning burning sensation and he felt it through every vein, ever sigil. It was suffocating and he needed air, so much air...And it was why he got up earlier than Mordred could ever have. Being his wife was hell, but at least he got around Mordred's timing. Which is why he got up an hour before he did, slipping out of his painfully sharp and ickygreen grip, sighing in the utmost relief as he quickly made his way to the door, without a sound.

  
He made sure to carry a thick blanket around his frail shoulders before leaving, bare feet padding against the wooden floors of the hallway. He needn't worry about Mordred waking up to his absence. The prince's scent was like a perfume to the bed, so Mordred probably feels like he never left there He wished it could last a lifetime, the demon 'king' in an eternal sleep, leaving a lot of openings for the greater things to come. Burn his body, for all he cared....Divines never truly hate anyone. But the prince just couldn't help himself in this case...

  
There was Lewis and Vivi's door, a reminder of why things would be okay, a reminder that he was never alone. He could feel their wonderful presence leaking through the cracks of the door, filling him with a sense of comfort. He wanted to see them, wanted to gently open that door and be greeted by their smiles and laughter. But he heard them snoring, and thought they could use all the rest they can have. They most likely don't wake up around this time anyhow...He'll see them later...

  
...Down the many flights stairs...under them, pass a few shelves...He removed a painting from the wall it was clinging to, and slowly opened the door. He was rewarded by its loud creaking sound, but he didn't worry if he woke anyone or not. The place was huge and most were still asleep, thank the Old Gods. He let out a sigh and slipped through, closing it gently. Nobody would know...

  
...

  
This place has been damaged since Mordred first settled in. One of the many list of things the prince would never, ever forgive him for, anger burning and licking at his soul. It was beautiful in its golden ages, as most places were. Once a wonderful land that the Old Gods roamed around in, left behind for any Divine that wished to stay in. The prince was hoping it would at least last long enough for him to see their true beauty. It was...ruined. Destroyed. The heavenly place sank into hell, it was so unfixable. The once lush green grass with its beautiful sheen is now a dull display of browns and blacks, burned and charred to the surface. The beautiful shades of flowers, like they were every color of the rainbow, were mostly gone, and whatever was left was flattered and it's dead petals splayed across the grass, like blood that had been spilled. All of the dead vegetation were screaming in agony, every inch buried in the roots crying out for mercy, and others shallow, hollow even in their last breaths. Their despair sank deep like those roots in the prince's soul, decaying and stabbing and bleeding inside...It made him want to wince, to cry...

  
Clear, thin rivers with the little fishies that played around within them...Every one of them were floating at the top, the once refreshing waters filled with dirt and blood. Polluted. Poisoned. It felt like rot, death. Death was a horrifying thing. The remaining fear prickling at them were shudders along his spine...

  
A dark atmosphere of dread, of misery. The skies would have been blood red, shading this small portion of land in a blackish, awful haze of torture. He could barely feel any life energy that was flowing through the veins of this place. It's been long since demolished and yet somehow, there was still the tiniest breath still kicking. It felt like it was brushing over his skin. It burned a little, but he continued his steps anyway, bare feet pressing against mud and water. 

  
It was flooding a little at the center of the area. Here stood a once huge, no, gigantic tree, one that took up the whole view of the gloomy sky from above it. It was once a beautiful vibrant green, apples and strange yet delicious fruits tangling from it's long, outstretched branches. Animals, birds and insects lives in this tree, loved this tree and breathed this tree. Mother's Source, he called it. But Mother was gone...Mother was dry, smaller than before, all of her beautiful leaves collecting onto the floor, but not in the sense of falltime. The leaves were black and looked as if they were crushed up. The fruit was falling and decaying, flies taking whatever it was left. Bugs and the animals were buried the moment he saw they were gone, tears and cries watering their dirt. He remembered it all like it was yesterday...Mother and her children were gone...

  
All that remained was what looked to be a headstone, written in a language nobody could understand, and even he was still trying to decipher it. It had grooves along the stone, dark in its color. It always glowed at night and night alone, a beautiful golden color. The flooding water took half of the stone under it, and it was a little above his own knees. He didn't care if his clothes got wet. He still brought his hands together, respectfully bowing and muttering under his breath, searching for an answer and trying to give love and appreciation to all that was left to Her...

  
_...There has to be a safer way out of this...Vivi...Lewis...Paradiso...But..._   
_........_

The prince opened his eyes and looked down, to a speck of green that practically scared him for a moment. But he brushed away the blurriness of his eyes and looked closer. He let out a sigh of relief, a hand pressed against his chest as he tries to stop his pounding heart from escaping his ribcage. It was only a frog...It was so shocking to see one like this, for he had thought all of the animals here had perished! It was a beautiful one, too, a sheen of strange mucus over it, yes, but the colorful patterns over it, it's lovely black eyes staring up at him in confusion, and he staring down in amazement...An actual animal was here, and a spark of joy was like a firework in his system.  
Not all of them were gone...Maybe Mother was still watching then...y...yes?

The prince slipped his fingers under the little amphibian, watching its throat bloat up several times. Such a delicate little thing, it's life so fragile and settling on top of his gentle hands. He wanted to really hold it, brush along it's slick skin and whisper promises to it. But instead his golden eyes were piercing through its void black ones, hoping it understood what dire situation they were all in. 

  
"It is good to see you are still here, little one..." He let out a half-hearted chuckle, sitting down on a nearby rock. He listened to the wind blow gently, the last bit of Her and Her children's breaths. "It has been difficult. I know...Little one, I-I am scared, too. I am doing all I can to keep the bits of life that are still here...Somehow..." 

  
It was only a frog, so it didn't respond. It blinked and croaked quietly. The prince sighed, rubbing a thumb at it's side. "You probably do not even understand what I am saying right now...I hope...I hope you are...I do not really have anyone to speak with right now...And I would love some guidance o-or advice..."

  
It's still just a frog. He sat in silence for a whole minute or two, and was rewarded by more croaking. He knew this conversation wasn't going to go anywhere, especially given how fate and other events usually play out. So he sat still for a few more moments, watching the frog's gentle breathing. "Dear Gods, I am a mess...I still do not even see why they are not answering as of yet...I believe you creatures have a close connection to Them and all of life...So I wonder how it feels to be in such a mindset...I haven't been in it in such a long time now, so I hope you are enjoying what They have offered you in this mortal realm..."

  
He must have been talking to much. The frog looked a little exhausted, it's tongue not even bothering to snatch up a couple of flies that were surrounded fruit nearby. The prince watched as it lied against his hands, like it was nestling in a blanket. The only comfort it mostly likely had left...It didn't need to say anything, he felt he already got the message. He turned his voice into a whisper only the two of them could hear, other than the rippling water surrounding his feet. "I promise you, little one, that things will be a-alright. Okay I'm just the young naive Divine Prince most make me out to be -- but -- I-I am trying...A-And with Lewis and Vivi -- m-my two new friends by the way you should meet them they're real lovely -- I am sure we can fix everything...We c-c-can e-even restore life t-to this p-place...W-We can...k-know we can..."

  
"Do not get your hopes up too much. Wishes like that are hard to fulfill when you announce them out loud."

  
The prince yelped loudly, adrenaline spiking through his entire being. This must have startled the frog as well, because it jumped right out of his hands and landed in the water, swimming away until it disappears under a dead branch floating in the surface. That's just great! He got practically scared to death because someone has to sneak right on him again! How many times are people going to show up unexpectedly before he gets a stroke?! And now his little friend was scared off as well, go figure! Dearest Gods......The prince forced out an exhale, breath shuddering on its way out. With his shaky form, he watched the amphibian continue on to the furthest of the room, turning around to see who exactly it was who scared him into a near frenzy --

  
...  
...  
...  
.... "Jana?"

  
Here she was. And after so long. Jana, his one best friend of all time. He had barely seen Her around anymore, and he was more happy than shocked to see her appear so suddenly. Friends since they were children and still friends now. He could barely keep in all the joy in that traumatized soul of his, bursting like the stars in the sky before settling down into the black, expression turning now more shocked than happy...because something wasn't right with her, now that they were close to one another. Her hair was even blacker than before, far from her usual brown-ish color. Her olive skin dirtied and scratched up, especially around the arms, like someone had attacked her. Even her clothes were tattered up, barely hanging onto her skin.

  
Intrusive thoughts hit him harder than a brick with spikes, attached to a spear for good measure. Guilt and anger was burning his insides, as he thought that maybe Mordred was the one to blame for this, for hurting his friend and the fact that he never even heard about this...! If it weren't him, which was unlikely, who would have done such a thing...? Whoever it was, Divine or not, he was going to make them wish he had never even heard of her name! Quickly he pulled her close by her shoulders, staring into the empty look of her eyes. 

  
"J-Jana...? Jana, D-Dearest G-G-Gods, what h-happened to y-you...?"  
"These?" His friend hummed, shrugging her shoulders. He watched them sag, either like she was relaxed or became some sort of ragdoll. "It's literally nothing. I was only out...well, training."

  
The prince's eyes widened like saucers, his hold on Jana tightening. This couldn't have been right...! Jana wasn't a hunter nor was she a soldier! She was a maid, one of the best ones here in fact. He had barely treated her like one but rather, he treated her like a person. She was so, so empty right now. "Y-You could have a-a-at least s-said something! I h-h-have looked for y-you everywhere d-during the E-Eclispe ceremony! Th-That was l-like two d-days ago! W-Were you t-truly out for th-that amount of t-time?"

  
She remained silent for a few seconds, and he thought that he had to repeat the question. Was she seriously so out of it that it took her several moments before she actually came back with something...? The thought of whatever happened to her terrified him. He...He couldn't lose her. She couldn't lose herself...Right? "Yes I was. Doesn't matter, really..." She finally said, her tone as flat as a stepping stone. Her vocabulary itself had become a bit more...cold...Very cold...She's changed...hasn't she...? "I have heard about what Paradiso had been doing. I was only trying to get myself ready for the worst possible outcome."

  
It was a true eye-opener, what she said. She was completely right, and now he realized why she had been away for a while now. At this point, Paradiso would probably try to start a war with the prince's country, most likely going whoever they think is the true culprit behind this. Which they thought it was either him or Mordred. Jana was only trying to find a way to defend herself, to make sure that didn't happened. It warmed his heart that she cared...but... He inhaled.

  
"I a-appreciate it I-I really do, J-Jana -- but l-look at yourself! Y-You're all torn up! You're b-bleeding!" Red was already leaking through her scratches again. It made him queasy but he could not close his eyes. She needed him, he knew she did... "E-Even if you were t-training, wh-where did these i-injuries come from...?"

  
"Stop worrying so much. I intend to get these fixed in a few moments anyway...I just came to see you."

  
It wasn't much to go off of, and there was still many different questions flooding his mind, but the main case and point was that Jana needed to get herself patched up -- and he probably needed to ban her from going outside for just a little while. It was much better than her being constantly injured it she was training. But with who...with what and why...? He was exploding with confusion, dazed in a haze of stars and circles. Jana...Something wasn't right. She was...hiding something...He could tell...Why else would she dodge those questions so much...?

  
He sighed. Maybe he should ask her again later...Just a little later. She needed help first, and he wasn't going to get anything out of her anyway if she bleeds to death all over the floor...That was more of his concern than whatever else at the moment, and he set her down on the rock, gently to prevent any brushing or any soreness...  
"Did you wish for a reunion? O-Or...Is there something important you have to tell me...?"

  
Jana huffed, in a laughing way. It made him feel a bit better knowing there was still something kicking within her, a sparkling light in this dead hunk of land. She wasn't completely lost, after all. She wrapped her scarred arms around her body, as if she was freezing. The prince pulled off his blanket and wrapped it around her petite body. She gave him a thankful nod. "Paradiso...It's been getting crazier as of late. The only thing they had worried about was food and some missing persons, but..." A slow intake of air... "There have been rumors spreading. About what...Mordred has been doing...Across other countries, and quickly...People are freaking out...There has been street violence...People hurting each other, trying to collect food...Secret attacks...Assassinations...Buildings exploding, coming apart..."

  
The prince was shaking, sweating even, violent thoughts filling his head and in his spiritual vision. How and when did this word spread...? Why did it have to come to the people of Paradiso hurting each other instead of working togetherw...?! Do they not realize how dangerous this would become?! Things were getting worse and worse the more things she had told him, and soon the rest of the nations are going to take more notice and put the blame on someone. All of this was because of Mordred, that bastard! Curse him! Many were dying even more over there, men, women and the poor children! By their own hands rather than Mordred's! And all for nothing but just some sick kicks...Rico and his goons have already been arrested, he could only imagine what Lewis and Vivi were going to say about this...They...They needed to hurry before Paradiso crumbles completely! They had to, they had no choice...!

  
"J-Jana, th-that's t-terrible that's -- n-no w-wait -- !" He started, his tone desperate and filled with fear. But Jana was just staring at him, Her face turning darker and sadistic in some way...He couldn't white put his finger on why but Dear Gods, this was more horrifying by the second. "Jana -- Jana, w-we w-w-we need t-to d-do-do something! W-We need b-b-backup, t-t-to call for h-help a-and -- ! W-When did th-this -- Ah -- How d-did this -- ?!"

  
Another huff. She looked like all was lost and she was shaking and it broke him a p a r t . . . "Stopping a kingdom's downfall? It's inevitable. And so is upcoming war."

  
...War...?

  
The million questions and fears he had were erupting, his pounding heart forcing all that he wishes to say up this throat. It was going to be the same thing over and over again -- wasn't it? Just like how it was years in the past, it shall happen now, won't it...? Divine child, hear the great whispers and countries were screaming, then ash and debris. Sodden with blood. Deceit bleeding black and ugly into booming eardrums. He had remembered it all like it was yesterday, thousands of innocent lives in hell...NonoNONONO he can't let that happen again he couldn't --

  
"Sorry...I know this is a lot for you. I understand how you're feeling, but you are a Divine. You can...handle all of this...Right?" All by himself...? All alone and filled with pain and suffering, just as many others did...? "I should probably leave you alone." Since when did she get up...? Sounds when she was on her way outside of this dead room...? Everything was a blur, his body leaning up against the rock, inhaling the polluted air under the blood-red sky, breaths heaving and chest sore against the hard surface. But she turned around again and all she did was give him a smile...It was supposed to be gentle, reassuring, but it settled a black-core deep within him, one he couldn't pull out. "Good luck, Your Majesty. We'll talk later, okay...? I'm...I'm sorry..."

  
Despite his bursting thoughts, trying to reach out for Jana as she takes her leave, and the thought of war putting his mind into shambles...He needed to get to Lewis and Vivi. There wasn't enough time. They thought they had enough and they haven't even started it yet...Mordred needed to be stopped, and despite their already progressing plan, there had to be other measures they can take to keep Paradiso steady, at least for a little while longer...Right? Before things get even worse........Right...?

  
...

  
The prince tried sorting his thoughts, holding back his threatening tears as they dropped into the water below them. He was all alone now, cradled in the dead branches of Mother-No-More. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! it's been a crazy month for me! next chapter will come out a lot quicker! ❤ hope you enjoy!

Things were getting worse, and way too quickly.

He should have known from that start that things wouldn't hold up for long. Well, they never did, but for everything to fall this low, with no way for it to rise up again...? This is why it was never a good idea to postpone a plan, not even for a second! Paradiso was getting involved in assassinations, more murder, more chaos, stealing, and he was just sitting here! If Lewis were to find out about this, he is going to be crushed! And the prince was not ready to see the fury in those beautiful violet eyes, they should not be this deep in the depths of all of Paradiso's demise. Vengeance would boil up th the surface and chew everything in its path, violence breeds more violence! This could not go on for any longer, and he would not allow it to worsen! 

This new information, and it all came from his best friend, one who he hadn't seen in the longest while. It made him tremble, remembering her weak sounding voice, the scars and blood all over her body. All the pain, the suffering of these last few months...Inferno...It was a fiery mix, boiling lava burning a black core into his soul, ash staining and filling every crack along the surface and he could taste it's smokey-bitterness. The shaking of his body was like an earthquake, breaths heaving in and out of his nose, his steps becoming heavier and heavier into the stone.

  
Breathe.

  
Remember Lewis...Remember Vivi...Remember their courage and what they'll do should things turn for the worst...

  
Breathe.

  
The Old Gods are looking down at you. Despite their silence, they will do all they can to support you all. Remember them.

  
Breathe.

...

Oh Most Beautiful...Where have you been...? Never has the prince missed their voices so strongly. With Paradiso falling into ruin, a disaster to be remembered for thousands of generations, and the Gods still hadn't been here to give him much of anything. This was most awful, and he felt there was little he could do. The funds he was ready to send to them will help, but for how long until they all start fighting again after its all used up...? All of that work put into it would have been for nothing. 

And so, that left a few more choices. Send his men out...Go over himself with Lewis and Vivi once they're ready to go, and fix everything over there. Mordred would not cause any harm within the kingdom if he's busy with everything else, and the prince could whip up a good excuse to get away to reach Paradiso. ...That could work, right?

...The prince went up the stairs, ones that were in a swirl, and in which he could see different viewpoints of the kingdom throughout the window with every flight he passes. He could barely let a breath out as he was too desperate to climb all of these, moving swiftly pass a few servants who looked on, confused by his sudden excitement. But he didn't care right now, about any of it. He had to get to Lewis and Vivi. It was time to act quick. Anymore time wasting and there would be none of Paradiso left. All of this would have been for nothing!

His fists were already on the door, knocking relentlessly. So hard that he was surprised it hadn't fell over, or even dented in the slightest bit. He didn't hesitate to step inside once he heard Vivi's wonderful voice call out to him, saying it was alright for him to enter. It was amazing to see such beautiful colors in this otherwise dull and bleak world, filling in his golden eyesight like a rainbow. But he needn't dwell on that right now, more important things were being put into the spotlight other than his feelings towards them.

  
"Y-Your Highness?" He heard Lewis asked, in such a soft tone...  
The prince was out of breath, leaned and bent over on the doorway, drowning in his own sweat and fears. They looked so shocked, so worried just by looking at his disheveled state. "I-It's -- P-Paradiso, i-it's..." he panted, muttering off. His mind was all over the place he...he didn't even know where to start.

As he was muttering, people were dying over at Paradiso...The horror...Poor Lewis...Lewis...? He raced over to the prince, and wrapped an arm around him, giving the other his beautiful warmth and strength. Vivi helped steadied to the two and they made it over to the bed, placing the prince down on its soft, comforting surface. The bottom half of his clothes were still dripping from the water he stood in earlier, but he ignored it in favor of his friends. But his shudders got worse, and it felt as if lead and sand was sitting in his lungs -- Dear Gods he couldn't breathe couldn't b r e a t h e . . .

  
"Your Majesty...? What's wrong?" Vivi asked. Her voice...It was so soft as well. 

  
He looked at her with those sorry golden eyes of his, not necessarily completely lost but scared beyond reason. He wished he was a bit bolder than this, that he could wrap his mind around things a bit more easily...He forced his breaths to steady, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with his good arm, the gentle touching from the other helping to keep him grounded a bit. He couldn't imagine how upset they would feel once he told them...

  
"So much killing...madness...I-It's getting worse over there...More than we could ever imagine it would..." A shaky breath in. At least the room wasn't spinning as fast anymore... "A-Assassinations...T-Terroist-level attacks...A-All out c-c-civil wars..."

  
He could just feel the look on Vivi's face, the shock and the mild terror settling upon her supposed-to-be happy features. It hurt more than anything else in the world. "Holy shit...What...?"

  
And then he could sense Lewis' face as well, and it probably hurt even more than the last feeling. His own home, falling into ruins, and there was nothing he could do in this moment to stop that from happening. The prince couldn't imagine how he just have felt right now. Words like distraught and heartbroken could never do his feelings justice...

  
"...Mi...Mi casa...? Wait. Wh-When--"

  
All it took was that little crack in Lewis' voice for the prince to fight those tears back. He couldn't control his breathing after that, and wished he could melt into the floor and never come back out. He shook his head, hugging his own little shaking body, but he never took his gaze off of Lewis, never took his gaze off of his shattering, violet eyes... "I-I don't k-k-know L-Lewis, I'm s-sorry..." No point in fighting the stuttering now...Lewis already knows. "I...I heard from a s-servant of mine...She t-t-told me m-m-moments a-ago -- I-I -- Wh-When this st-started -- how -- I d-do not k-know --" 

  
A hand was gently pressing into his shoulder, trying to cease his shaking and trying to calm his senses. Before he could even process what was happening, a pair of crystal blue eyes came into view, and another hand on his opposite shoulder. It was...Vivi. He was sure it was Vivi, he could tell pass all of those blurs and all that stirring. "Y-Your Highness, take a breather, alright? Just hold on, we...w-we can't get anywhere with you like this...Breathe..." 

  
Of course. Of course...How could he have forgotten something so...simple? Breathing. Yeah, he could...He could do that...right? 

  
Closing his eyes just for a moment already put the smallest smoothing stroke in his soul. Being in the comforting darkness, as if he was a child all over again. He had forgotten how easy it was to drift off to sleep, to dream about what this beautiful world had to offer...He could hear the quietest sounds of Vivi's breaths from her nose, and followed in that same pattern. It was like the ocean crawling up to the coast, before pulling back on itself...Slowly, he opened his eyes again, after that full minute, and couldn't even muster up a smile to show his appreciation.

  
"Thank y-you, u-uhm..S-Sorry..."

  
But he realized he didn't even need to smile anyways. Vivi did that for him, as comforting and gentle and loving as all of the other times. "It's okay."

  
The prince nodded and she removed her hands from his small shoulders. For some reason, it was easy to let out a sigh as if all had already been settled, but the tensity was soon rising again as he turned his attention back to Lewis. Lewis, who looked confused and a little scared. The prince has never seen him like this before, and it set him on edge. He couldn't help but feel more awful, knowing that was the same man who stood boldly for him against his own people, Rico...back at the forest nearby the kingdom. The prince shook that thought away and took A deep breath, starting back where he was originally. "A s-servant of m-mine came to me not t-ten minutes ago. Sh-She's preparing for the a-all out..." He shuddered at the next words. "A-All out w-war from P-Paradiso..." Dear Gods, it felt like a knife in his chest... 

  
"I do n-not know wh-when this s-started or wh-why, but judging by wh-what she said, this m-might very well b-be the beginning of..."

...It's downfall? The rest of the country's destruction...? He didn't even know what was the best way of finishing that sentence. There was nothing he could say that could make Lewis feel the slightest at ease, and that look on his face, those large hands brushing at his hair...Goodness...

  
"Paradiso...Home...They're going to..."

  
Vivi looked back and forth between them, and the prince was sure he and Lewis could sense her fear and heartbreak as well. "Lewis...Your Majesty..."

  
"Dios mio..." Lewis leaned back against the wall, a hand over his mouth in the sheer shock of this entire situation. They knew the people getting killed by Mordred's men over there was awful. But to have them kill each other and cause other fights outside of the kingdom, and on top of that, destroy everything within their home as well...? Why...? Why did it have to be this way...?

  
"Lewis...D-Dear Gods, I-I am so s-sorry --"

  
"It's...It's fine. You didn't know. You couldn't have possibly known..." He could barely even get those words out, and the prince could tell. Struggling to get anything out beyond those nervous lips, or to even begin to fully grasp such a hopeless situation. He understood that way too well. He's been there. Was it even alright to try and comfort him...? Was it inappropriate to tell him it would all work out...? That everything would be alright...?

  
The prince heard him growl like a wild beast before he could say anything else, and saw his fist loudly connect to a wall. It was enough to send strokes of terror throughout he and Vivi, and he didn't expect both of them to flinch at roughly the exact same time. Have they both ever truly seen Lewis get angry, maybe even a little bit? He wasn't sure. "They're over there getting themselves killed and Mordred is just..." His words were filled with venom and bite and the prince could just feel them pitter-patter onto the floor. "I can't believe that bastard has the guts to let this happen...Getting a laugh out of it...Sitting on his high horse and watching it all unravel..." 

  
Vivi gets up in a flash, over at Lewis' side in the blink of an eye. Her hands were touching his thick arm, trying to soothe him in soft strokes. A woman trying to calm the storm before it goes overboard. The air in the room began to tense some more as Vivi tried to guide Lewis over to the bed, but he didn't shift in the least bit from his spot. Still as a stone statue. Vivi spoke up after knowing he won't budge. "Lewis. Why don't you just sit down --"

  
"Vivi."

  
"Lewis, please, you're shaking --"

  
"Vivi, my people are dying over there and you expect me NOT to?" Lewis spat like fire Vivi's way, and his rage-filled voice, quiet yet powerful, was enough to set them both on edge. The prince was shaking again, but Vivi stood her ground. A woman such was her was braver than he could ever hope to be, and her body language and that bold look in her beautiful blue eyes was proof in her strength. Despite Lewis' words, she held onto him tighter than a vice.

  
"I get it -- I do. But we need to relax here -- we -- we need to do something about this, quickly." She said, voice barely above a whisper, and unwavering. Her petite little arms circled completely around his arm as she was trying to fill him with the smallest sense of focus and warmth. From here, the prince could see that Lewis was still fuming, just a little, but he was a better than how he was before. Lewis had every right to be angry, the prince knew that. But they can't sit around as time keeps ticking away either...

  
"Viv..." Lewis' gaze fell onto her, and his full body was turning towards her as well. Her hands met his cheeks, soft and filled with the utmost love. His hands were hovering in the air, as he had no idea what to do with them...The prince watched this, a moment of love, hesitation, fear, anger, all before him in these few seconds. He could never forget it, but his core felt empty...He wanted this, too. But it's selfish of him right now...Too selfish...

  
"Lew, please. Grieve as much as you have to. I'll be there for you, I always am." Vivi slowly moved away, sighing in relief as Lewis' eyebrows weren't arching as much anymore. That's fine...It was all going to be fine... "But we need to remember that we have His Majesty here, y'know? He's gonna be big help for Paradiso and to plot against Mordred."

  
Lewis' violet eyes, filled with hurt and confusion, turned to look at the prince himself, who stared back in anxiety. It was a silent couple of seconds, almost of the both of them could feel each other in this moment. The prince didn't want Lewis to feel that black rotting core deep in his soul as he himself does every moment of every day, but he felt it was already too late to reverse any of that. 

  
Lewis and Vivi were relying on him, as much as they were relying on each other. And as much as the prince was relying on them as well. If Vivi and Lewis could show their bravery and confidence as easy as breathing, then so could he, despite everything Mordred as put him through. He sighed a breath he didn't even know he was holding, and hugged his own arms, as if he was concealing himself again. He needed to stop doing that..."Lewis...We can have the upper hand in this plan, Mordred just needs a distraction. I can do this rather easily and once we make it that far...? We can go to Paradiso, all of us. Together."

  
Lewis blinked in confusion, followed by Vivi, who was suddenly looking at him as well. "Wait...You're coming too?"

  
The prince nodded, mentally deciding to not go back on what he said. "I must. Me and some trustworthy soldiers. Not all of them like Mordred's morals." There was only so much he could do here anyways. Everything needed to be solved where the source of chaos was. "If everything over there is truly happening, we must be quick as Vivi said, but most importantly...w-we need larger numbers of people."

  
Lewis sighed heavily, and the prince could almost feel the ends of his breath right where he was sitting. Well...at least he wasn't angry enough to not listen..."Yeah, that's true...I don't think they're gonna listen to two out of the thousands losing it over there..."

  
Vivi nodded in agreement, and brought up a few of her fingers, counting off of each point of their almost genius plan. "Soooo, Mordred distraction, find a reason to be away for a while, head to Paradiso, sort everything out. Shouldn't be too hard, right?"

  
No doubt there were going to be plenty of twists and turns up until that point. Given the prince's 'luck', it might actually be a bit more gruesome than they would all like it. But he wished that wasn't the case. "I pray it won't be hard, but I cannot guarantee an easy success either." He looked down at his still healing arm, remembering how painful it was when it was first fractured, and clenched his eyes shut. Forget about it...that's over now. He looked back at Lewis and Vivi, his rescuers and friends, before continuing. "Mordred would have to be completely focused on something else for weeks on end, and there are very few things that make him go down that road..."

  
"Do you know what to do to make him like that?" Lewis asked, coming towards the bed with Vivi.

  
"Yes, and he'll be on it day and night until he gets what he wants in the end. He isn't up right now, but the moment he starts working, I'll be there to initiate the plan. I will then continue this for the rest of the day, filing him reports and all that, and I will come to you two before bedtime so we can get ready to leave in a day or two."

  
Lewis and Vivi looked at one another for a moment, giving each other the most gentle smiles they could muster. It was always a joy for the prince to see them so happy. Hopefully, if this goes decently, they can have even more moments like these in the future. A future they were all fighting for. The smiles were now directed towards him, and he got the feeling that they were all in on this plan more than he could ever expect they'd be.

  
"Sounds great to me, really..." Lewis started, bringing down all of his weight onto the bed. His look towards the Prince was more gentle now, despite the small hints of fear and hurt still in there. Lewis was so strong. The prince wished he was more like them... "Thank you so much, Your Majesty. You're living up to your name as Divine everyday."

  
The prince blinked hard, realizing that nobody as really said anything like that towards him before. Living up as a true Divine, despite everything that's happening, despite his cowardice. The prince honestly couldn't believe he was anything like his title suggests, but no doubt it warmed his heart that they felt that way. "I-It is nothing...But I am extremely honoured to help."

  
Vivi gave him a cute little thumbs up before getting up to stretch after a few quiet seconds. She yawned and lifted her arms up, her midriff exposed by the slightest bit before she came back down, holding onto the bedpost for support. "Wheeeelp! It's a day then. Well, I mean -- It's more like a few days, but still! Lew and I can fill the nooks and crannies as best as possible before the day ends. That good for you?"

  
"Yeah, anything beats sitting here and letting him do all the work."

Lewis said, a light giggle in his tone. The room, once again, was starting to light up just a bit. More hope in this seemingly hopeless situation. "Paradiso is my home. To let myself sit back and letting someone else do everything for me would be ridiculous and cowardly. I'm honoured to work with you, Divine Prince. Please. Do all you can."   
Lewis brought his hand out, so he could shake the prince's, as if this was to finally seal the contract they have all made to each other. And this time, despite his cowardice and all of the dead Mordred has put him through, the prince was able to muster up just a little bit of courage to reach out and take Lewis' hand, just for a quick and light shake. It was better than nothing, wasn't it? Judging by Lewis and Vivi's smiles, it was a least appreciated.

  
"I promise you, Lewis, Vivi...May the Old Gods be in our favor."

  
××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

.......

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

  
A whole stack of reports. Weeks and weeks old.

  
The prince wasn't one to lie. He was a Divine Prince, after all. They were not allowed to lie, cheat, steal, and anything else on such a sinful list. And in that same category, second to that, the prince was especially afraid to lie to Mordred. Sure, he's done that more times than he could count on his fingers and toes, but each time he's done such a thing he was always always always caught by him, and suffered great punishments because of that. But this was all of one thing and one place alone. Paradiso and it's people. It's because of that monster Mordred that they're even going through all of this right now. Had it not been for him, it would have been such a miraculous, happy place to visit, to live in. The prince could lie just a few more times if it truly meant such a kingdom being saved. There was no time to fear right now.

  
He made it down the stairs and pass a few maids, who gave him small hellos and smiles, and he returned them, watching his careful steps downwards. Behind that happy little veil of his was that fear, fear he tried so hard to keep away. He couldn't have that get in the way, sucking all of those anxieties up the moment he saw Mordred's face as he peeped around the stairs. It was flaring up in his chest. Badly. But he made his way around the steps and around the table, avoiding the other's gaze like the plague. He needed to start naturally, don't make it like he's re-enacting a movie scene. He breathed in deep.

  
"Mordred."

  
As if he didn't even notice he was here to begin with, despite the prince walking around the table, Mordred's eyes widened and he looked up quickly. It was almost like he was sleeping, even though he was looking down at a book. He smiled up at the prince, smelly fangs and all, brushing back his thick black hair. "Ah. Hello, love. Your eyes look especially beautiful today. How do you do?"

  
The prince's golden gaze turned cold as the icy storms up north, as deadly as poison, but he couldn't cross his arms this time. After all, he was holding those...month old papers. He could show off his, as Mordred puts it, 'little tantrum' some other time. "Do not worry about me. I am not ill."

  
"Dearest, you give me every reason to. I'm afraid that would be stupid of me to ignore you!" Mordred laughed, using his clawed hand to wipe a stray tear for cracking up so hard. The prince hasn't heard anything like it before, like a joyful sound of death. It brought chills up and down his spine. Before he could make a move on his little plan, a plan that took days for Lewis and Vivi to refine, Mordred picked up a small cup, filled with a strange liquid within... "So, why don't you relax and have some tea?"

  
The prince looked down at it, and saw how thick and black it was. Not any different than the tar that was Mordred's soul, swelled up and smelly, filled with bugs and other kinds of unnamed muck. "I...I am not th-thirsty..." It made his stomach churn like butter, even worse now that he accidentally whiffed it. It's smelled more awful than how it looked, and he moved back so he could fight the urge to vomit. How could anyone drink that...?

Shaking off the sheer...gross-ness of, well, that, the prince placed the papers down near an empty plate before he slowly sits down at the table. The tiniest bits of nervous sweat were breaking out on his forehead, his fingers clenching at his clothes under the table. Mordred's were staring daggers him, but the prince looked lower, avoiding his gaze once again altogether. But that didn't make it any better. He could see the barest hint of his fang shining above the nearby candlelight. The amount of flesh he could take off with those...

  
"You weren't in bed when I woke up. Explain." 

  
Oh! Oh, great...The prince halted his breath, sitting straight as a board. He wasn't even hungry for anything, but at least acting like he had an appetite kept Mordred from questioning him further. His shaking fists were in tight balls, his heart pounding and mind racing for anything he could use as an excuse. "Yes, I w-was, er, I decided t-to u-uhm..." His golden eyes darted around the room, before landing back on his plate. "I was m-meditating in the garden. G-Getting that fresh e-early morning air in th-the lungs is m-most r-relaxing, a good s-start to a busy d-day."

  
"I see." Mordred said simply, before eating a hunk of pork belly, making a mess all over his face with its fat. The prince wanted to retch just looking at the sight of it. But other than that? Mordred said nothing more. It was just...Long. Seconds. Of. Silence. The prince couldn't believe it. Mordred would go on whole rants for hours on one topic. So imagine his down-to-the-core shock when the demon's next words were sudden, yet simple. "After that?"

  
It almost sounded like a command. And if there was one thing the prince would not stand for, it was being ordered around like a slave. Well, if he had the guts to say it out loud. That wasn't the point there. He needed a longer excuse than that one, but this was the perfect opportunity to chain it to his plan, and what was going to be the center subject. He cleared his throat nervously, thin fingers reaching for the sheets he had next to him. "M-Mm...I was a-about to get a-a b-bath in, and then head on out to the streets for a while, but th-these..." The prince closed his eyes and took a deep breath, finalizing everything in his head. There was no turning back now, especially since he already pushed the files towards the other. 

  
"These papers came to my attention."

  
He watched Mordred looked down at the papers for a few moments, and sweat was practically drowning the skin cells along his forehead. He knew that Mordred hasn't seen these before, the prince was for certain somebody has already handled these sometime ago. He was never one to buy property. Mordred looked back up at him, quirking that thick black eyebrow of his. "Hmm...Where exactly did you find these?" 

  
The prince turned his gaze away, holding onto the last bits of calmness he had left. So far, it didn't look as if Mordred knew these were already gone over. That's good. "One of the maids. She said it was important. At least, she assumed that's how you would view it." He said, trying his hardest to hold back any stuttering. A single slip-up and Mordred was going to get suspicious. He couldn't risk doing the tiniest mistake, anywhere. He looked back at the files, now resting his hands on the table. "At least three other kingdoms are trying to buy this untouched land. I hear it's most luxurious." 

  
"Oh?"

  
"Yes, they are literally fighting tooth and nail to have it, day and night, and night and day." The prince added, nodding to egg Mordred on. He remembered the days where people would outright murder each other for a single acre of land, no matter the quality. Most were certain this wouldn't happen again, after many peace treaties were signed, but he would never stop worrying about such a thing, especially in times like these. "There are a few more lands like this out there, but this one definitely has a huge target on its back. O-Or, rather it's surface."

  
Goodness...He's never done anything like this before. This was probably the biggest lie he has ever told to anyone, despite his status as a Divine, a job he would never throw away...He would have to break his rule at least once. Innocent people were in trouble, after all, because of Mordred. Mordred, who was eyeing back and forth between the papers and the prince himself. "Intriguing..." He could hear the grumble in the demon's chest, from all the way across the table...It wasn't a bad sign. Neither was the chin rubbing... "For how long, my dear?" 

  
"Months." 

  
"And you didn't tell me about this?"

  
Now it was the prince's turn to quirk an eyebrow, a strangely heart-shaped one. It wasn't a strange question, but he knew how Mordred was in his contradictions. He wasn't stupid, he could remember centuries past in the span of a picosecond. "You were busy...? You told me not to bother you for the time being."

  
He felt the intensity rising up his chest, flaring like a span of fireworks as he realized that maybe he was a bit too sharp with Mordred. Not that he didn't want to be, but right now wasn't the time to act sassy, he's just going to notice. He took a few deep, quiet breaths and relaxed his shoulders in relief, seeing that Mordred's squinting glare relaxed some, if only by a fraction. 

  
"Hmmm...Fair enough..." He leaned back in his seat, grabbing the papers and reading over them. Once again...It didn't look like he noticed anything strange in this situation. In fact, the prince looked on in disgust as Mordred's forked tongue was squirming around in his mouth, saliva creeping at the corners of his lips, more coming along the longer he read. "Ahh...I might be this close hitting the ultimate, dear." He chuckled pass all of that drool...He sat up straight, almost like he was struck with an arrow. "Oh? A diamond cave system below? Ohhhhhhh...."

  
The prince made a mental note to not lean in too close, but his tone shifted to something a bit lighter, still trying to tilt this in the right direction. "Well...?"

  
Mordred, for the first time in a while, looked satisfied. As if he had taken a nice, long hot bath and then drank some chamomile tea, all right after a nice hour long professional massage. But at the same time, he didn't look too relaxed either. 

  
The prince hated that look of ecstasy he had on his face sometimes, but at least this was good enough of a sign that he was going where the plan was supposed to have him go so far. "Grab this up, drain it of it's jewels, sell it, get even more cash." A truly vile thing to do, more than the prince could ever describe in words. It was a miracle that this was already done and over with. Mordred rubbed his hands together, the tiniest bit of flames rising from his palms from the sheer speed and friction. "This is delicious, aaaahhh....Never have I drooled this long for valuable things such as this." 

  
The prince would have been fully relieved, would have up and left by now. He was sure as hell ready to say his goodbyes and get out that door, but Moedred's look changed. This was a different level of suspicion, a vague one that made the prince shudder in confusion and fear. The demon opened his mouth before the prince could question this. "You're not one to do these sort of things. Is there something I'm missing here? Or have you grown to love this sort of thing, hmmm?"

  
Such a thing uttered made the prince's eye twitch, and his fists curl into tight balls on the table. Along with the many others things he couldn't stand, he hated being compared to a monster such as Mordred, only the filthiest scum on this beautiful planet Earth. Had things been better for himself, he would have snapped at him here and now. But once again, he kept himself composed, calm. 

  
He closed his eyes and loosened for fists before he went on. "Never in my whole life will I ever be anything like you, and may the Old Gods make sure of that." His words were cemented with the boldness in his voice. He felt stronger when he wasn't looking at Mordred, as if he was talking to a list shadow. "I do not want any part of this tedious auction. But I know you would. If this land is bought by anyone else, more land sales would just spread like wildfire, especially due to its worldwide liking. I do not want to breed violence just as it was back then."

  
Mordred chuckled, loud enough to set the prince off. "I do not care of your opinions. And this is not a tedious auction. With the money we have, this is just as easy as picking an orange from a villager's discount fruit sale." Well...that was such a stupid thing to compare this to. It's so easy to forget that man didn't own the land, but Mother Earth herself did...Oh well, Mordred never thought such a thing existed..."But, I have to admit, this is a win-win for both of us. Using the same goal to achieve different things. Your mind is brilliant for tactical planning."

  
There he went to the same thing again, Dear Gods, please give him strength to not break this table...! The prince heaved a sigh, sitting up straighter, the look in his eyes bolder. It seems Mordred needed that quick reminder once in a while, despite the prince to scared to do anything most of the time. Being assertive? Towards Mordred...? That's a first. "I will not ever use it to achieve anything that involves money. I will not ever use my Divine status as a way to gain any of the sort. It was never about that for me, for I love my people and them alone. And I would give up every one of my limbs if it meant to show them that." 

  
He didn't even realize it, but he was this close to standing up and away from the table, almost as if he was about to make a violent move. But he steadied his breathing and moved back into the seat, covering up his actions to make it look like he was adjusting himself. "Leave me out of this. Do not even mention a syllable of my title." 

  
Mordred tapped his clawed fingers on the table, the ticking sounds echoing like a grieving, lost ghost..."I did not hear a 'please' in any of that. But. I won't mention you...maybe. It depends on how good I'm feeling by then." He creaked that disgusting, fanged smile once again, and it struck something sharp within the crevices of the prince's soul.

  
He didn't need any of that right now...! It's bad enough Rico and his 'friends' blamed him for Paradiso' ruin, he didn't need them thinking he was going into gambling as well. Mordred knew what happened and he was willing to risk his cards just so he could crush the prince's spirit even more...? Was he serious?! "I-I cannot believe you --"

  
"Hush, now, your mouth runs longer than my ego swells. Can I not get to these papers in peace?" Mordred asked, that smile still not disappearing. 

  
Oh, how the prince would just love to tear that look right off of his face, crush it up like paper and throw it in an old creek somewhere, to never be seen by innocent human eyes ever again. After all this time, it took him a while to notice how much anger he had pent up inside of him, so much he wanted to express, to let go...If he didn't work on that, he would fail the Old Gods, and would only corrupt himself... "...How long are you willing to be on these today?" He sighed, rubbing the creases on his forehead.

  
"At most? You know I never stop until I get what I want. I'm a very passionate businessman, you know." Mordred chuckled, switching the papers around to look at the next one. 

  
"I wish I could not see that so well." It was a decent response the prince could get with. When he worded it like that, the prince was absolutely sure this was going to be an all day everyday thing, until, well, Mordred gets what he so desires. In the end, he wasn't going to get it though. That land has been bought up. The prince just prayed to the Old Gods that this lasted long enough for he, Lewis and Vivi to fix everything in Paradiso. "I will be returning to my work now."

  
"Goodbye, darling." Mordred said in a sing-song voice, never taking his gaze off of those papers.

  
The prince, without a moment's doubt, stepped away from the table and began to race walk towards the hall, never looking back once. He could feel that darkness creeping up at him again, as if it was trying to pull him back to the table and keep him there forever. And that have him the shudders worse than beforemiment he felt the slightest bit relieved the moment he made it to the double doors, and on his way down another hall, inhaling as if he hadn't had any fresh air in centuries. He didn't want to put up with any more questions that hint at Mordred's suspicion, nor did he want to put up with looking at his sick, drooling face anymore than that. So far, the plan was going exactly where it was supposed to be, and without fail. 

  
But that's the part that scared him the most. The fact that anything could go wrong any moment now. Anyone could be taken, killed. Anyone could end up leaving because of the pressure. Mordred could somehow change his mind and leave the papers alone. Anything, anything at all, he just wanted to scream but he just couldn't gather the courage to. He had to be strong, he needed to build up his courage rather than focus so much on his fear. Not just for Paradiso, for Vivi and for Lewis. But for himself as well, and he's forgotten so much about that. A lot has happened this month. And he's grateful for the new friends he's made. Now it was time to reach further than that, and work towards making things right again. He can handle himself along the way. 

  
He needed to try, just a little while longer.

  
××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

  
_He was so excited to hear that he was moving here with Mother, in this new and amazing place. _

  
_The p-proph...phets? told Mother that she was very special, and she told him that he was so very special as well. Something about...Divines? Yeah, he was sure that was the right title for them! He heard so many stories about them, went fast asleep to the ones Mother would always speak of in the library. Right now, Mother was the really real Divine of this new, big place. He was going to come after her, he was sure of it! He was strong and brave, just as Mother said he was! He just needed to try, just a little while longer._

  
_Sunlight throne. So golden. So twinkly...He liked it very much. _

  
_This room? It had a lot of mirrors. Through every mirror he could see sunlight. And in there, he could make out his own body's frame, and Mother's as well. Mother was looking beyond the balcony, and she was singing what the birds were chirping about just yesterday. His head was in her cozy, warm lap, arms reaching up to hold one of her hands, while her other one was in his hair. They were swaying in tune with her song and goodness, he wished they could stay like this forever..._

  
_"Mother?" He looked up at her, large and curious golden eyes staring into gentle, wise and loving onces. "Is being a Divine fun? I wanna know what it's like!"_

  
_Mother knew a lot of things. Surely she knew how to answer this one. After all, many former Divines asked the same thing, right? She patted his golden fluffy hair, and her smile was brighter than starlight itself._

_"Ah, my beautiful sun, light of my life...Being a Divine takes a lot of hard work and responsibility. Over time, it will be easier, I assure you. But you will have many ups and downs, lefts and rights. That's all in the process of ascension. And ascension is what every Divine Ruler before me has always looked forward to." She's looking in the distance now, and he's watching and listening very carefully. He could tell that she could tell right away, his gentle look, his firm grip..._

  
_"Believe me when I do say this is fun, in a different way. I love watching over our people. I love making them smile. And I love breathing life into plants and animals alike. Harmony and peace, that's all I ever wanted."_

  
_He's smiling now. Mother was always such a kind woman, never judging anyone for who they are and would invite just about anyone with open arms. They were looking each other in the eyes once again, right when she gently tilts his head up and their smiling faces meet for the millionth time ever. She kisses him on his forehead, passing her golden love through his mind's eyes. _

  
_"You must go into being a Divine with these wishes because this is what it's all about, while still acknowledging those hardships. It's different for everyone, but there's no doubt in my mind that you feel the same for all of this. And if that's the case, you will have tons of fun. I promise you."_

  
_He hums in understatement, and nuzzles into her hip, breathing in her comforting scent. If all of that is really the case, if it's really true, then this would be even better than he would ever imagine. "I love you, Mother."_

  
_"I love you too, sweetie..."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter before things really start rolling. :3 Second to last section of the fic is a bit disturbing, but it isn't too bad. Hope you enjoy other than that! ❤

_Dancing with the devil. Never had he thought that term would be so literal. And never was he so horrified in his entire existence. _

_Dear Gods, give him the strength to do anything to stand against this menace, should said menace try anything. The prince's body was thin, frail and lanky, because he never trained. This is only because he was a Divine Royal, and they weren't supposed to go out onto the spotlight and engage in battles. They were pacifists, they were peaceful. And as much as he tried to stay calm and poised, he couldn't help but shake and stare down at the water below them, away from the demon he was oh-so close to, more than ever before._

_Mordred._

_Half of their clothes were wet as they moved rhythmically across the water, the surface rippling like velvet ribbons. Mordred's hold on him was as tight as a vice, but he felt as if he was the embodiment of winter itself. Chills and pinpricks ran along the blonde's skin, and he felt he was going to turn into an ice cube here and now. It would be better than feeling the deep heat of his fear. Golden eyes looked upwards into venomous green ones, wrapping his arms around his neck, with Mordred's around his small waist. _

_"You dare step into Mother's Source..." Despite the peacefulness, there was a look of disapproval on the prince's face, staring daggers right at the monster that decided to come into his territory. "I am surprised you even found such a place. Had I been any angrier, I would have called my guards on you. They'd take you to the deepest cell in the dungeon and starve you of chaos." _

_Mordred just smirked, much to the prince's irritation skyrocketing. Before the prince could say anything else, the demon's voice rumbled in his chest, deep and gravelly as an earthquake. "Yes, and that would be most...disastrous." A fake, dramatic sigh. His breath was like the frozen tundra, almost burning along the prince's sensitive skin. "But nothing can keep me from seeing you, my dear. It's just as I told you many times, and you act as if I told lies to you."_

_His claws went up the prince's sideburns, resting against his cheek. If it weren't for the summertime's warmth, he would have felt completely frostbitten. Mordred was quick on his feet, and he was smart. The prince knew that much, and should have known better to just simply call some guards. Still, the fact that Mordred has been following him for a minute now, and the way he was talking to him and touching him...disgusting._

_The prince grabbed the other's hand, slowing their little waltz around the tree. "Monsters like you cannot love and you are sorely mistaken if you think otherwise...You only wish to torment me, do you not? Why don't you end me right now then?" Slowly, and also knowing the risk, he lowered Mordred's claws to his bare chest, wondering if he was going to even try to do what the demon might feel is the inevitable._

_Mordred didn't move for several seconds, making the prince wonder if he was even going to try an attempt or not. This demon-thing lived off of bloodshed and discord, it wouldn't make sense for him to change his mind now. But Mordred moved his hand back down to the prince's waist, to continue their little dance around the tree. "Sometimes the world surprises you like this, Your Majesty. If I wanted to hurt you, trust me. I would have done a few months after your mother was conceived." _

_The prince's eyebrows furrowed, something boiling from deep within him. Horrible, awful memories. "I beg your pardon...?"_

_"Oh, I'm sure you heard me very clearly." Mordred flashed that smile again, running his claws harmlessly through the prince's hair, as if he was trying to comfort a small child during a thunderstorm, but it wasn't even close to being calming. The prince's golden eyes widened, as if the touch was almost painful, as was the demon's words splitting him apart like daggers. "She was so very beautiful and strong, Your Majesty, but she wasn't invincible either. You know this well enough."_

_The prince's teeth were gritting like a ferocious bear, his hold on Mordred tightening like a vice. Something within him snapped, like a rope jumpstarting an awful accident at the circus, screaming and crazed like a madman. That fire settling deep within him was a blazing inferno, as apparent on his face. His mother -- of all people...Dear Gods, why did it have to be her? And what gave Mordred the right to sit here and just mention her? Ever since she was gone, there was nothing that could replace that black core deep within his heart, ripping away any happiness he had left..._

_“You dare speak of her in my presence?” The prince shook his head and broke the dance between them, his desperately moving legs swishing around in the waters. His voice was harsh and he over-enunciated his words with the force of his fire. “Bastard! Fool! Even I know you’re too much of a coward to do that! She had the power of the Old Gods on her side, and she would have destroyed you before you even so much as thought about laying a finger on either of us! She was not immortal, true, but she would go down fighting if it meant protecting me and her kingdom!”_

_Mordred laughed so loud and deep that the waters vibrated intensely below them, but didn't stir the tree in the least bit. It set the prince on edge, shivers up and down his spine but his fire ever-present. "I know, sweetie, I know exactly what your mother was capable of. But what your saying is that your mother would bend the rules of being a Divine Royal for mere humans. It's pathetic, really." _

_His venomous green eyes were glowing like a moon in the dark, watching the prince's golden, blazing eyes. A Divine Royal has never looked so fierce, that much the prince knew. It's what they always told him. It's what his mother always told him. One fist was tight, the other pointing at Mordred, almost jabbing him in his chest. _

_"Mother would HAPPILY bend the rules for ALL that she cares about! The Old Gods would forgive it if it meant JUST that! The only reason why YOU think otherwise is because you ALWAYS hate and wish death upon EVERYONE you come into contact with! You hate and hate and HATE and feed off of everyone's SUFFERING, as you have done with me! You are disgusting! BURN IN HELL!"_

_He was already out of breath, holding back a cough he was desperate to let out. The way he was speaking was in no way how a Divine was supposed to talk -- but he didn't care he was so so angry at this disgusting hungry dirty thing. Mordred came here to steal a dance from him -- and dared to tease him with mother -- oh mother how he missed her so much! He didn't even noticed how disturbed Mother's Source was rumbling behind him, in an attempt to calm him down. A small syllable, but it flowed through him smoother than the waters. Calm...Calm? How can he with this bastard here...!_

_Those few seconds of silence felt like they were stretched into and minutes and into hours, vulgar language and curses and screams trying their hardest to crawl up his throat for him to speak out at that nasty smile Mordred had -- but before he could do anything at all, Mordred was always slowly walking backwards, the water moving around him as if it was too scared to touch him completely. He wasn't moving away in fear, he wasn't moving because he was intimidated. Maybe he was just done with the discussion...If that smile is anything to go by._

_The prince was to scream and tear those dry and bloodied lips off of Mordred's face, fingers be damned. The demon outstretched his arms, as if he was giving the prince his all in this one sentence. The tone "You're so fiery, All Holy Divine Prince. And so, I hope you put it into good use, and protect yourself far better than those who've already passed." And just like that, he threw his cloak around, and almost hitting the prince with it (oh, he did the on purpose, didn't he?) and began to walk towards the exit. The demon didn't look back, didn't even show them his teasing glance, as he made it to the door, and hopefully to never show his ugly rear around here ever again._

_The door closes quietly, leaving the prince all alone. Save for Mother's Source, of course._

_The prince, realizing the anger had overtook him, took a few deep breaths to extinguish those lingering flames. He felt that heat go all the way down his toes, and through them and out into the water, for it all to suck up and drain whatever else was teetering him on the edge today. But in that moment, his form shaking and cold, he closes his eyes and let the despair and regret overtake him. He's never been so angry, aside from the time where his mother just up and...He clenched his eyes shut, and fell onto his knees. The water around him splashed about, soaking and drenching in clothes. It made him even colder. _

_"O-Oh..." Half ashamed, half filled with madness. The final days are coming, aren't they...? But for who? Him or the others...? He brought his hands together, and he couldn't tell if his eyes were wet with tears or the waters below him. "Please forgive me, Dear Gods...I did not mean to get out of hand like that...But I am scared...He might know my weakness, and he will kill me if he so chooses. What should I do...? Where do I even go...?" He looked down at his own hands, forseeing the bloodshed that would come upon it if Mordred tried anything to harm his people. _

_A Divine wasn't allowed to fight. They didn't even like violence, they would feel nauseous upon hearing it! But not him...He never felt that way, and it was disgusting. He wiped at his eyes, refusing to let any frustrated tears to leak out. "Mother help me...What would you do...?"_

_Maybe the tree was moving behind him, perhaps blowing in the wind but otherwise silent to all of his questions. Or perhaps he was mistaken and it was actually an animal moving around in the bushes. Either way, it was as good of a sound as anything. But it wasn't enough to help him realize his next right step. The only thing he could do now was wait for an answer, any one at all..._

_He pressed his hands against his face, concealing his eyes from the strange yet beautiful and awful world that surrounded him, the black core of his soul getting even closer to swallowing him whole and leaving nothing behind..._

  
××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

  
Bright light. Bright red light. So many colors and yet there was so little time.

  
The prince loved colors, every last one of them. Green? He happened to like it a lot less, but was too afraid if "hate" was too strong of a word for it. This certain color will keep on reminding him who exactly he was imprisoned in, and that certain color was stained with the blacks of his misery. Being judged by all sides, and by someone like Mordred, felt worse than death.

  
But he wasn't being watched by him right now. He was here by himself, doing his paperwork. Until she came in, concerning the conversation she had overheard this morning, and becoming that much more curious about it. She was watching him now, asking question after question that scrambled his brain for any other coherent thoughts he fought hard to scrounge together, like a starving man looking for any scraps of bread. Brown hair was partially concealing dull grey eyes, snow white gloves pressed against a tiny black dress. Fire continued to crackle in the fireplace behind her. 

  
The tense air was trying to vanish like awful memories, ones good and dead, that is until she began speaking, her voice booming like drums in the otherwise quiet and peaceful(ish) air. "Where is it you're heading again?"

  
The prince looked up from his shaking hands and softly placed them down on the table. He wished she would have just forgotten the discussion entirely and just left the room, to leave him to his books and nothing more. Anyone else who were to be involved meant more death. He needed to remember that, or else... "I must take care of business outside of the kingdom. I do not think Mordred would do fine if I am away, but if I am needed elsewhere, I cannot refuse."

  
"Oh." She nodded -- good, yes, that meant she understood. But of course it did. She was a maid, after all. She couldn't turn down anything he mentioned, especially given his status. At this point...did he even deserve this title anymore? Here he was, lying to her once again. Technically. He needed to work on that. Lying was supposed to hurt. She looks down and up, looking at him -- Dear Gods don't say she's judging him -- breaking the silence again. "If that's the case, Your Majesty, then how long do you think it'll be before you come back --"

  
"I do not know, Hershy." He said, holding back a groan that was just dying to come up and express how he was feeling. There was an intense burning his belly, one that told him to just get to the point and get her to go somewhere, to keep her out of this before she kept prying -- for her safety. But he couldn't be too forceful. "Perhaps, at most, a few months -- I-I do not know. I do not want to go around making announcements if things turn out differently. I assure you, I will not be gone forever. That is what is most important."

  
"I understand, Your Majesty. Apologies." And she bows, hair brushing over her shoulders and almost touching the floor. He felt his insides rotting, blackening and curling at the edges like paper in flames. Swallow your fear, Divine Child...She stands up again, her hands behind her back. "King Mordred's papers were stacking like crazy today. I can't imagine how hard it'll be to watch over the people when he has so much to get to."

  
His eyes narrowed, his fingernails almost scraping at the table. He recalled Mordred's disgusting, slimey smile this morning, when he was so happy when the prince passed him those fake bidding papers. He took a deep breath, keeping the vomit where it always resided - in his stomach. "He is in love with those papers. I can imagine he will get to them faster than how his last victims ran from him in terror. And even then, he is an advanced multitasker."

  
"I guess so, given the ridiculous amount of money you two already have."

  
The prince snickered quietly. "Never have I heard of something so strange, yet so true."

  
He enjoyed watching others smile, and Hershy's was one of the most adorable he's ever seen. Seeing anyone smile was enough to bring a small one on his face, as if it was contagious. And he could not take his eyes off of her, that is, until it slowly turned into a frown, as if she was judging him -- judging judging judging once again and she leaned just a tad bit closer, as if there was something there that shouldn't even exist at all. "...You're tired."

  
"...........?" He blinked, waking from the small trance he was in. He hasn't gotten any sleep since early this morning, and even then it's been getting even harder as of late. He still doesn't have any time, really. He rubbed at his eye, remembering how dark his bags were. "It is nothing, really. I will be fine. I-I...I am fine."

  
She took a few steps closer, clearly not giving up on his physical health yet...Hershy...She was just too sweet...It was scary... "...Your Majesty, have you been getting ANY rest lately? You're probably gonna make yourself sick if --"

  
The prince adjusted his sitting position, getting that subconscious feeling that he should stand up and just run away. His body tensed up, too visible for comfort. "The Old Gods will make sure I do not fall ill, not even during my journey." He clenched his eyes shut for a moment, almost falling into that sinking darkness before rising back up to the surface, and staring her firmly in her eyes. "Hershy. If I assure to you that I am fine, then I am fine. I am no child and I do not need to be looked over at any given moment everyday. I appreciate it, I really do, but...Please. Leave me be."

  
The fact that a few others were concerned about him was almost comforting in a way, but to have them constantly worrying about him was when the fear was teetering on the edge. It only meant they would only get in more danger. It was bad enough that Lewis and Vivi had to be the ones in the center of this Paradiso problem, and Mordred was becoming a threat within the castle, soon to be unleashed outside of it all. 

  
Besides...Was he really worth all of the worry? Was he really deserving of all of that loving attention, being the scum that he was...? Was he even deserving of this royal treatment? Anything...?

  
So he was absolutely relieved to see Hershy's form relax, the both of them seemingly exhaling any tense feeling that had deep inside at the exact same time. "Alright. Alright, I understand. Apologies, I won't ask ever again." And she began to back up very slowly, trying to make her way for the door. She usually never stayed any longer than about five minutes, knowing he had work to do. Before she went for the knob, she turned to look at him one last time. "Is there anything else you need before I go?"

  
A hug? A few comforting words that everything was going to be okay? That nobody was going to get hurt or even worse die, and that at least Lewis and Vivi would be safe and the red for Paradiso would live in peaceful...? No, he knew it wasn't going to be easy. Far from it. He needed to be stronger, but...The prince shook his head, using his hand to support his head. "That will be all. Thank you, Hershey, and may the Old Gods watch over you."

  
"I wish the same for you, Your Majesty."

  
In a blink, the door clicked shut, and he was all alone in the silence of the room once again. There was nothing left in there for him, other than the hard chair and the uncomfortable crackling of the fires in the fireplace. This is what emptiness felt like. He always felt something, anything at all, but he couldn't put his finger on why this sudden void was filling him deep within his chest, and spreading throughout the rest of him. No voices. Not even a feeling of stress and despair.

Just...nothing.

  
Nothing, just for a little while and then...the smallest spark of want. Of need.

He wanted to see Lewis and Vivi again, whenever the moment was possible, wherever they are. Of course, there hadn't left the kingdom yet, but before they all did, he just wanted to...Think it all over. It was becoming a craving, longing for something he knew he could never have. Paradiso, as he sat here, and destroying itself. It's own people were doing nothing but killing each other and here he was, doing nothing. How selfish...Dear Gods, the world was so beautiful but it was so awful...wasn't it? 

  
The prince slowly brought his hands together and pressed them against his forehead, his want and his need growing and beginning to form around the Old Gods themselves. Before he could even process it, his lips were already moving quickly, muttering under his breath for only himself to hear. Oh, how he missed Their grace. How he missed Their godly-gold and Their passion and Their love. They were the only ones who kept him sane before he was married off to Mordred of all people, and he hasn't heard of Them since. They defined this entire world.

If there was nobody else he could turn to, They would always be there to comfort him. But Their grace, Their godly-gold...He hasn't seen in months and yet he felt as if it's been a lifetime. And he never got the reason why. It...It was killing him inside. What was Their reason for suddenly ignoring him...? Did they hate him now...? Will they ever come back...?

  
Where were They...? Especially when he needed Their guidance as of now? 

  
××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

  
_Thirsty. And it'll continue to be that way, the longer he drinks._

_The fountain was huge and made of stone, with markings carved into the hard surface. The water was crystal clear, and more pure than any river that could ever be found in the mortal realm. Thousands of years old and yet it looks it hasn't aged a day in it's life, other than the vines growing around it. With it's age it came with wisdom, and he intended to drink every last bit of it._

  
_He was drinking too much, now. So much that the water wasn't even just in his stomach anymore. It wasn't even digesting anymore. It filled his lungs until he couldn't breathe, entered his bloodstream and turned it into the clear liquid, and the rest was already pooling and filling the rest of his raw throat. Even the water from the fountain continued to pour and pour, as if it could never run out. _

  
_As if it can never get tired of filling him with what he desired. What he can't have._

  
_It was filling up the entirety of his mouth, now. There was no way he could fit anymore at this point, every other part of him was already filled to the brim with so much of it. Couldn't even swallow now that his tongue was drowning, and his throat running out of space. He could only keep his mouth open wide, silently screaming, eyes blown wide like he had woke up from a crazy nightmare, dreams of black monsters eating his flesh whole. The insides of his body was underwater, and on the outside he looked dry. Too dry, cracking and chipping like the old clay pottery he was. Like pottery, all humans had a permanent shape. It was too late to change it. Far too late._

_Water was spilling out of his ears, and he couldn't hear anything anymore. Just the endless, roaring and rushing water desperately being released from him, and everything he ever knew and felt was draining along with it. It all went through his nose, his eyes, and his mouth, in more rushing waves. It was like an ocean being released from the sunset, but twice as painful. _

_Very painful...! Everything was burning! Blood and organs were being flushed out, but so was their fluids. One couldn't exist without the other anymore. Burning coal -- no -- it was like being branded with the fires of hell, despite the water he felt as if he was aflame, flesh cooking and burning against the fountain, fusing with it. No -- no he couldn't ! -- But he WANTED it NEEDED it --_

_His hands went for the water, faster than lightening, as he tried to fill himself again. Despite his desperate attempts, they in the end became futile. It only pushed more water out of him, too much and too fast. An endless cycle it became, the constantly pouring fountain and his constantly pouring body, only one of them could withstand the pain. One of them was stone, after all...He was flesh, blood, and now water and so much death..._

_It wasn't fair! It wasn't....fair...!_

  
××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

  
"Ah -- Lew, careful!"

  
"Oh? Sorry! I didn't see there..."

  
Oh, well, there we go then...It looks like they're already starting to make their preparations. 

  
He had been dying to see Lewis and Vivi all day, wondering where they were and what they were doing. Turns out, it was only back in their hotel room. It was a good thing this was an easy travel down town this time around, seeing how Mordred was awfully busy with his work. There was no way he would ever figure out if the prince even left the castle or not. 

  
The prince knew he shouldn't have been so nosy towards them, and that he should trust that they weren't getting themselves hurt out there. But given everything that's happened recently, and what they're about to do, he wanted to make sure they were at least okay. Lewis and Vivi have been watching his back the entire time they've been around each other, protected him even though it almost meant their death back what happened nearby the forest. It would forever stick with him for the rest of his days. They were oh-so wonderful people, brave and beautiful and funny. He longed to fuse within their friendship. Hues of blues and violets that took up most of his sun-colored, spiritual vision...

  
The prince watched as Lewis apologetically moved the sword away from it's sheath, which he had almost accidentally sliced at Vivi. Lewis said he wasn't good at putting swords in and out of it (because he always drops the sword or sheath itself when attempting to), so Vivi had to be the one to hold the sheath itself. It was a little funny to watch, and kind of cute...? Urgh, once again, he shouldn't be thinking about stuff like this! 

  
Vivi groaned with an unidentified emotion, placing a few wooden water bottles inside of another bag. "Maaaan, if things were any better, It's actually be super pumped going back to your home! I hope it isn't as bad as it was days before..." Vivi muttered, followed by Lewis' hum of agreement. 

  
As much as the prince didn't want to say, he couldn't help but have a bad feeling about what was going on over at Paradiso. He hoped things had eased up over there, but given the easily bred violence in the first place, there was some doubts. The prince heaved a sigh, his mind's eye almost giving him the image of crumbled buildings and bloodied corpses. He shook it off, hugging himself.

  
"So do I, Viv. Let's just try to get there as quick as possible, and we'll prevent a lot more from happening." Lewis replied, his deep and serious voice almost bouncing off of the walls of their room. It made the prince shudder. He never forgot how passionate Lewis was to return to his home and to make things right there again. He prayed that this wouldn't be all for nothing, and that his home would get the treatment is deserved so it can start healing into a better land. Then, with that settled, all they would have to do is find a way to handle Mordred and...O-Oh wait! Dear Gods, they never got to that part yet! How would they --

  
"Your Majesty? Got anything to defend yourself with?" Vivi's vivid blue came right into view, filling his eyesight like water just under the glass' rim, but not nearly as clear. He was pulled back out of this thoughts, as if his head had been in the dirt for hours, and he brought his hands up to his face.

"O-Oh! U-Uhm....." He was twiddling his fingers now, flushing from the normal looks Lewis and Vivi were giving him. "M-Miss Yu- V-Vivi, I am a Divine Royal, I-I should not be fighting. We are a peaceful kind, remember?" It would be very easy if he had a way around fighting, but sometimes people didn't leave others a choice. He's was very skittish and lanky, but the last thing he would want is dying before they even reach Paradiso. And the last thing he would want is being killed by an enemy that could be easily defeated, but without any means of violence...

  
Vivi perked up a bit, tilting her head with a finger on her chin. "This is 'bout the first time I heard about it. But won't ya get hurt out there?" She heaved a sigh and looked down, almost as if she was a bit embarrassed to say her next words, but meant it all the same. "I mean, who knows who we'll run into. Hell, some of the Paradiso citizens might get so bloodthirsty that they might --"

  
"Vivi." Lewis interjected, voice firm, but not threatening. It was even enough to have Vivi's eyes widened, not expecting the sudden reaction out of the other. The prince could feel the heated fumes that were coming off of the purple man, an intimidating stature that was also filled with care. What Vivi said wasn't entirely wrong, and they probably needed to hear it, but it still hurt. If hurt too, too much and it was too quick...

  
She slouched for a moment, a sign of regret within her ocean irises. It's no wonder they were such good friends. The two always seemed to know what their limits weird. "Oh...Sorry."

  
Lewis gave her a gentle smile, with her smiling back, and he brought himself back down onto the floor. His intimidating aura sinking back down to a two, and his warmth rising back onto the surface. Who knew he would shift so beautifully. He had a soft heart within. "It's fine. I hate to admit it, but...it is true." Well, the prince didn't expect that to hit so hard, reality coming back into focus. Lewis turned his attention to him, scratching his ear. "We're capable of keeping an eye on you but is there any good reason why you Divines can't fight back?"

  
The prince knew the answer all too well, too nervous to actually find the right words to use. Not that Lewis would understand most of the rules to bring a Divine anyways. There was always so many complications to his job, wasn't it? "I-It is kind of a long story. B-But basically we are meant to be seen as peaceful pillars." he explained, finding his voice. "We Divines must be in our most purest, more innocent form in order to be fit for our role. Our images would not fit right for others if we displayed any kind violence."

  
Vivi leaned into the topic, raising her fists as if she was shaking them at the aether. "Violence and self-defense are two completely different things, though! It's not like we want to hurt anybody. Unless they're an asshole. Kind of like Mordred. "

  
"No, nobody can beat his level of dick." Lewis snorted, awarded by Vivi's fit of giggles afterwards. The prince has heard vulgar language for a long while, and even more so because of Mordred, but to hear it come out of Lewis like that was pretty sudden for him. Not that it was a problem, and he honestly couldn't stop his little giggles himself. He took a steady breath out, relaxing himself just as Vivi did, and watched as they continued to place their essentials in their bags. Lewis turned to look at him, quirking an eyebrow. "You got any ideas to protect yourself if you can't fight, then?"

  
"U-Uhm, well...." The prince rubbed his little goatee, trying to think of a way around this. It's just as Vivi said before, there was a difference between self defense and intentional violence. Self defense only gets violent if the enemy doesn't leave them a choice, however. He had zero experiences in defending himself, and he wished with all his heart that he had learned before it was his turn to rule. Not that he could remember that, though... "I suppose as long as I am shielding myself from incoming attacks, while leaving you to an open at the enemy, then maybe --"

  
"Well then, you need a shield!" Vivi said with the biggest smile on her face, leaning down on both her hands and almost knocking a bag over.  
The prince nodded, taken aback by her reaction. So long as there was at least an okay one, then it should suffice, right? And plus, that meant that he wouldn't be hurting anyone, and no harm would come to him on his end. "A-A shield, of course. B-But where d-do I find--"

"Question answered!" 

  
Vivi slammed a shield down onto the floor, sudden and loud enough for both the prince and Lewis to yelp and move themselves back, arms raised as if they would be attacked any second now. The bluenette sat herself up straight, brushing her hand over the hard surface of the shield. The prince and Lewis stared at it in awe, looking at its grooves and markings. She must have loved how impressed they look, giving her cocky grin. 

  
"This one was made back in the Longon Ages! I found it yesterday in case I needed it for anything in the future." She explained, knocking it gently. "It's not the best one in the world, but it's decently sturdy, doesn't break that easily, and deals good knockback!" 

  
She pushes it over to the prince, in which he hesitantly stared down at it. It took a few good seconds to have whatever she said sink in, his fingers curling onto the air, just above the ancient shield. He looked back at her nervously. "Oh, Vivi, a-are you sure that's alright? I-I mean, I do not want to take any good defenses way from..."

He felt a large hand come down on his shoulder, with Lewis giving him a reassuring pat and a small shake to help ground him. His aura and his weight was enough for him to release a breath. "Don't worry, Your Majesty, I've actually taught Vivi some really good sword skills. I say she can take on a few opponents on her own. She's trying to beat her five-minute record." O-Oh, yes of course. How could he have forgotten what she did when she came to save him and Lewis back in the forest...? She wasn't that defenseless.

  
"True that!" Vivi nodded, clapping her hands together before raising a single finger, trying to make another point that would soothe the prince's worries. "And, we won't be killing anyone, no matter how bad they are. Justice can be served in a lot of different ways, we just need to hold anyone off until we reach Paradiso. It's gonna be the most non-violent-ish-kind-of-but-not-really-at-the-same-time-" she inhaled a loud, deep breath for a few seconds, "mini-combat journey you're ever gonna experience!"

  
The prince and Lewis sat there in complete silence, blinking at the exact same time. It seems Vivi had a lot on her mind, didn't she? Well, it was a little funny, yet so true, and it was comforting enough to know they'll both do just fine. 

  
The prince reached down and grabbed the shield, feeling it's weight along his thin arms. "Hehe! Th-Thank you for that input. A-And the shield, Vivi. I really appreciate it." She nodded in agreement and he felt...so very warm. He couldn't really explain it, but they never failed to assure him that things would at least be a little alright. And it was a lot better than nothing. "We shall make our leave tomorrow, yes? So long as I give Mordred some more papers, we can go by the evening. He should be on those for a good, at most, a week or two? Bidding has its ways, after all."

  
Lewis hummed in agreement. "True, true. Well, as long as we make the proper preparations, I say we're all set, too. But..." He brought a hand under his chin, a visible crease around his eyebrows. "We need to be extra sure things are set straight before we go. Just in case..."

  
That's true. If they left without checking up on everything, things could go haywire by the time they leave. They would be on their way over at Paradiso and before they knew it, things would be all messed up by the time they made it back. Most would think things would be relatively stable, but with Mordred around, and using the prince's absence as an advantage...

  
They couldn't give him the chance. It scared him, but he knew something needed to be done. He closed his eyes and hugged himself again. "I shall check everything before we leave for Paradiso. You two can wait outside of town."

  
Lewis looked at him with those concerned violet eyes of his, piercing into the prince's soul. His concern was a bit overwhelming for him, but he didn't want him to be involved with him and Mordred personally. He would get hurt, and Vivi would be next..."Are you sure?"

  
The prince nodded as he finalized his decision. There was no turning back now, the only thing he had left to do is follow through whatever it was he had to be, no matter how much Mordred scared the ever-loving life out of him. He could already feel his form shaking from the thought I it. "Mordred might linger around before I can leave the castle. The last thing I would want is him knowing I am going with you and Vivi."

  
To have two people look after him made him feel safer than ever, but knowing that they were going to throw themselves in danger for him have him a low-key sense of unease. It was selfish of him to just sit around and have everything been finished right in front of him, without him having any part of assistance. He wished there was something he could do, but until then he had to stick with the shield. There might be others ways in the future. 

  
He watched as Lewis and Vivi gave the prince some small smiles. He could feel their trust for him there somewhere, despite him feeling almost undeserving of it. But he couldn't stop the way they were feeling. After all, they are all friends in a way, right...? And friends trust each other when others would fail. Lewis brought a hand back to the prince's shoulder, this time as a friendly gesture. "Thanks again, Your Majesty. Seriously, you have no idea..."

  
The prince smiled gently, though a bit too nervous to move his hand over to touch Lewis. And oh, how he longed for that physical connection...But it wasn't like that right now...It might not ever be...How selfish..."Of course, Lewis. It is an honour." He brought his hands together and brought them to his chest. "I pray our journey goes smoothly. As much as it can anyway..." His anxieties would always hold him back, he's sure. But he needed to hold on a little while longer.

  
"Everything will be fiiiine. After all we got each other, yeah? Just keep your guard up and we'll be unstoppable!" Vivi perked up, as happy as can be. Sometimes the prince wonders how she can be so optimistic. But he still appreciated it, even if she wasn't particularly truly in a happy mood. She always put others before herself. "Aaaand I guess that's all! Tomorrow will be our's if we time ourselves wisely! Let's all be on our best, confident behaviour, yeah?" 

  
Lewis and the prince hummed and nodded in agreement, and that settled everything. The only thing left is to get some sleep and they'll be on their way tomorrow. And that was the scary part, especially since the prince knew it would have been hard for him to get some sleep tonight. Paradiso, the prince's own kingdom, everything was hanging by a thread here. And all of this was happening because of one person -- no, demon. And that was Mordred. The prince had no idea how to stop him as of right now, he was sure not even Lewis and Vivi knew yet. But they'll handle it once the time came. Everything would be fine. They just have to try...

The prince lifted up the shield and gave it a good, long hard look, feeling the weight and the responsibility within such an ancient weapon. It all depends on them now. More than ever...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More chapters will be coming early January! I might post some oneshots over at my tumblr page (kanaiekla.tumblr.com) if you wanna read more of any of my stuff! I'll be spending the holidays with my family but I'll still be active here! I want to thank you guys for liking this story so far, it's made me so happy to hear what you guys have been thinking about it! I hope to fascinate you all with more chapters and stories this year! 💕

Finally morning. It was time to head out.

  
He hasn't been outside of the kingdom in the longest time. Ever since he was forced into marriage, he has been trapped inside of his own home for months on end. Of course, there was the occasional visit to the forest to speak tongues to the Old Gods, and the occasional walk around town and talking with his own people. But whenever there wasn't a discussion about politics that involved any other country, he sometimes forgot there was even a whole world out there. Constantly trying to remind himself that there was one is what made him scared of setting foot outside of familiar territory, when back in his... "Golden Days", he always had a heart for travelling.

  
People change. He changed. But this wasn't the right kind, he was sure of it...

  
...  
Mordred didn't sleep, which was good. The prince used this advantage and slept away from the main bedroom, in the same guest room he was in before. It was super hard to get any sleep, given everything he, Lewis and Vivi had to do in the morning. He wished he had changed his mind and stayed the night with them at the hotel, but logically speaking, he needed to stay in the castle. Just for one last time before he comes back after Paradiso has healed. At least mostly.

  
With a deep sigh, the prince pulled himself out of bed, bare feet pressed against the cool floors, a sharp reminder of the path he's taking with a few others starting today. A sense of unease filled him as he opened the door, feeling the vastness of the hallway and just down the stairs. There was no way he was going to get anywhere smelling the way he did right now. Must have been the sweat from his nervousness.

  
He only spent about ten minutes in the bathing room and no more than that. What point would it be to sit here and relax when people were being killed somewhere else at the same time? It was these thoughts that kept him from taking a breather and trying to think straight. He breathed and sighed in the smokey atmosphere, wiping at the water that collected on his head and leaning his back against a heating rock. He thought that maybe it would make his back feel as though it was on fire, but it actually soothed the tense muscles there, melting the tightness with a soothing almost-but-not-too-hot warmth.

  
Sitting cross-legged in the water, the prince stared down at his forearms with furrowed eyebrows, several thoughts and emotions circling around his head like a mighty hurricane. Each sigil fused into his skin meant something, The Prophets said so. They always knew what to do and their word next to the prince's (at least, back then) was law. The sigils were said to be a blessing, but it also meant that he was supposed to be devoted to Mordred and him alone. In the name of love and harmony. Disgusting...Absolutely disgusting, Dear Gods, these symbols might as well have been chains holding him down. <strike>**_He would rather tear the flesh off of his arms. Anything to get rid of these..._**</strike>

  
The air was super chilly by the time he dries and comes on out, practically shivering when his skin makes contact with the much colder air. At least he smells tons better than when he did before. He can start warming up on his way back to the room, where the feeling of unease would make his stomach churn and his anxiety rise. With each passing thought about what was to come, what could possibly happen, the things they can't stop, the more he was coming close to having a full-on panic attack. What if we don't make it...? What if we die before we reach Paradiso? What if we're too late? What if Mordred catches on? What if he comes after us? What if...

  
The prince laid down for a couple minutes, focusing on his breathing and trying to stop the tears from overflowing. It's not that he regrets where this is going, but he was just terrified...Terrified for Vivi, for Lewis, for Paradiso, a million times more than he could ever fear Mordred in his final form. The prince was supposed to be brave and strong. This was almost...embarrassing. He needed to pull himself together..._Inhale. Exhale. We'll be fine. The Old Gods -- do you think they'll let anything happen to us...? I sincerely doubt it..._

  
He sits up, releasing one more relaxing breath before slowly removing himself from the bed, bare feet making contact with the cool surface of the floors once again. Before he did anything else, he grabbed a string from his desk and tied back his hair, leaving his brown lock sticking upwards again. How annoying... It took a couple of minutes to find an appropriate attire, searching through countless drawers and closets to find anything at all that would suffice. It's been a while since he's worn anything outside of a few loose shirts and poorly put together robes. Outside of that, it's been nothing but the too-revealing clothes that Mordred forced him to wear, that bastard...

  
...

  
He looked in the mirror. 

  
The clothes were darker than his usual aesthetic, but wearing white wasn't such a good idea anyway. Besides, going around at night if they end up in danger would keep him from standing out so much. Long sleeved and actual pants, both thick to keep himself warm in case the nights want to be colder than usual. There was a leather belt around his waist with small pouches filled with the essentials, and a satchel over his shoulder. Along with that, he wore some chain mail that would ensure extra protection from incoming blows. Boots were the best choice, with belt straps and golden buckles.

  
He looked like...an actual prince, ready to take on the world, ready to fight back (well, verbally) and help fix everything, like a leader should. He's never seen himself look such a way before, in a way he always wished he could view himself. He didn't look like the sexual object Mordred always viewed him as. He didn't look like anyone's property. He just looked like...himself. But he kept his eyes shut, almost scared at looking at his reflection any longer. It was so hard to see himself as this brave and nature ruler...He probably just had to grow use to that...

  
To finish everything off, the prince pulled the shield from under his bed, the one that Vivi gave him. He lifted it up high, nearby the window where the light would shine down on it and he could give it a really good look. It looks sturdy, the patterns intricate and beautiful. Some symbols even looked familiar, like a time he lived in that was long gone...Hm, long gone...Longon...He took a breath, finalizing all of the thoughts that fought against him in his own mind. Any moment now, he had to leave and check up a few things, before meeting up with Lewis and Vivi by the town gates. 

  
He needed this shield to defend himself, not to hurt anyone, and especially the most violent ones over at Paradiso. It felt like a big responsibility now, and one he wanted to live up to. A silent promise he not only wanted to make to himself, but to Lewis and Vivi as well. They were all counting on each other, after all.

  
The prince hooked the shield to the back of his outfit, moving it around a bit to make sure it was firmly in place, and that there were no chances it would fall off. Once he was satisfied, he made his way to the door. His hand was hesitant to open it for a moment, and he was too scared to really look back at his small, comforting room before he made his leave. He wanted to move on from certain things, realize that everything is never perfect and he shouldn't rely roo much on anything. He wanted to be the brave Divine Prince everyone saw him as, and lead others in the right direction.

  
He exhaled a breath and opened the door, never looking back.

  
××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

  
Okay, this was good. There didn't seem to be any problems throughout the castle, and he hasn't heard any news of any incidents that might have happened throughout town. The only thing that's really that big of an issue was, of course, Mordred. That's why the prince decided to loom near the demon's door to see what he was up to, but he isn't doing much other than looking over those papers again, just as he said he was. Even from all of that way over here, he could hear the demon's drool and growl like he was feasting on a huge dinner. The scribbling on the papers only made the sounds even worse, making the prince a little queasy. How could anyone react to receiving fortune like this? As if they didn't already have enough as it is.

  
But, yes, he was as busy as ever. And that was enough. He can look on in disgust at Mordred another time. With an exhale of relief, he slowly slipped away from the room's entrance x and tiptoed down the hall. He continued on his way down the stairs, holding onto the railing in case he slipped on his way down. The double doors weren't too far from where he was, but he has yet to say goodbye to anyone. He would have told Jana first, but she's disappeared again. She said she was going to get herself all patched up, but he hasn't heard from her since. She needed to come to him more often. He feels he's growing apart from her everyday.

If only he had a chance too talk to her just a little more, but she keeps leaving so suddenly. He could only imagine where she was now, Dear Gods, she might not even be inside of this castle! Was she even still in this kingdom? Why does it feel like she's keeping so much from him too? --

  
"My, my. I have not seen you wear anything like this in the longest time."

  
Adrenaline spiked through his organic circuits and he let out a surprised gasp, this close to jumping through the ceiling as he was picoseconds away from a heart attack. Dear Gods, what was with people showing up so suddenly?! From hearing the voice, he was already relieved to know it wasn't Mordred. He slowly turned around, already seeing the other in his mind's eye. A millisecond away and he knew who it was, and was still shocked to see their face once again, almost like he hadn't seen it in centuries.

  
"Prophet Duet...?" He rubbed his eye, thinking this was merely an illusion. "What ever are you doing here? I-It is so early."

  
Prophet Duet only smiled at that, bringing their hands together. As poised and vague as ever, it seems. That made the prince nervous. The Prophet moved even closer. "I sensed your strong presence moving about before you were heading out the door. Who would have thought an aura would have been so...obvious."

  
"U-Uhm..." The prince had no clue where Prophet Duet was going with this, other than the fact that they basically stalked him without actually being around his specific area. It wouldn't be...the first time something like that happened. Despite that creepiness, he continued the conversation, curious on another thing. "...Is there anything you need from me? You do not approach me for any other particular reasons."

  
They stopped in their footsteps, their smile ever-present on their face. Prophet Duet always had some strange looks, but this was one different from the usual cocky smiles they always had. It really rubbed the prince the wrong way. "From you, Divine Child? I want many things from you that I know I can never have. At least not quite yet." They chuckled darkly.

  
Anxiety was dancing around a campfire of fear in the prince's insides, for he had never heard the Prophet say anything like that before. Their body language, their words, everything, it was all wrong. It gave him goosebumps and he was shaking a little in his boots. He needed to stop doing that...! The prince swallowed, shifting in his spot. "D-Do not leave me to break apart the mysteries of y-your words. I-I only have so much time before I go in m-my way. So...Wh-What are you talking about?"

  
The Prophet began to slowly circle around the prince, their heels clacking on the stone floors and echoing within the large room. The prince's heart was pounding so fast he felt his ribcage was going to explode. It had reminded him of what Mordred said back there -- not too long a g o -- _he could HEAR the clicking of Mordred’s shoes as he circled around him, and that brought him on edge, his heart skipping a beat and pumping HARDER, bringing flashes of burning P A I N in his neck **“So long as I am here, you are going to be my everything.”** \--_

  
The prince quickly pull pull pulled himself out of such a memory like escaping the deep, dark waters that always tried to keep him down. It was stuffy, thick and too hot for comfort, but the streams of air slid into his flaring nostrils with the utmost effort. Blowing up like a balloon in his chest, not quite stretched enough to burst. 

  
"You are so, so weak, Your Majesty." There was a boiling sense of dread when he heard the Prophet giggle, for reasons he could never understand... "Look at yourself. You are in no such danger and yet you tremble like a leaf. Pathetic..."

  
The words were like a punch to the gut, even before he could put up his emotional barriers. His eyes darted at The Prophets' bright magenta ones. It was like they were trying to physically pierce his soul, picking and prodding at every inch of it. It made him want to look away, something he's never done with them before, and press his hands against his face. "I-I--"

  
"You know that very well, don't you?"

  
The prince slowly removed his hands at the question, carefully looking away from The Prophet's awful gaze as he looked back at them. Know what well...? What did they mean but that? There's no way he could have meant...Their smile seemed to have disappeared now, their eyebrows furrowed and their look now stern. "You get scared so easily and yet you want to go out there and save Paradiso? You have no chance if you are like this." 

  
Images of the kingdom being torn apart, inside and out, and their people burning and screaming out for help filled his spiritual vision again, and he tried so hard to shake those disgusting thoughts away. He couldn't worry about whatever it was The Prophet was trying to tell him! Paradiso is crumbling as they spoke! "I-I cannot just sit around a-and do n-nothing! Prophet D-Duet, they are suffering! Starving! Dying!"

  
"Yes, that may be true. But the last thing they want is to put their faith in a coward." Coward. Coward. Coward. The words rang inside of the prince's head like church bells, a word he has heard several times and not only from Mordred. It was like blackened spikes through his chest, poisonous fluids burning his flesh -- he couldn't help but wheeze.   
Their tone becomes lower, with a sharp edge to it that the prince couldn't put his fingers on why it slices so easily. "Their poor little kingdom is already on the brink of an all-out war and you are not nearly prepared for the worst outcome. What would you do if they attacked you? If they tried to kill you?"

  
The prince fought so hard to not press his hands against his ears, he tried so hard to not block out the Prophet's piercing saber-like words. The questions were slamming around in his head like wrecking balls, fracturing his skull upon impact and bringing him closer to sudden death. Slitted throats, split flesh and twisted limbs -- he heaved again.

The Prophet's mouth was right in his ear, and it almost felt like their hot breath was burning his skin. "Our new prisoner, Rico was it? He already told the people of Paradiso about whatever you've done. That you betrayed them. That you were a monster worse than King Mordred."

  
Oh, the dread! It burned red and fierce within him with a mixture of the thick tar-blackness that sat aflame that core that had already sat deep in his soul! To be compared to the likes of an awful demon, one who has destroyed kingdoms upon kingdoms just for a laugh -- he could feel the vomit threatening to creep up from his stomach in a disgusting array of blood and acids... "N-No...!" Denial, it was eating him up inside with that dread. There was nothing he could do to fight the agony that splattered like paint against his insides. "No -- p-please s-s-stop st-stop please j-j-just stop t-t-talking --" 

  
"Your Majesty --"

  
"I am NOTHING like that bastard!" It came out like he had been holding on this gushing hellish fire, the prince moving away from The Prophet and his fists clenched so hard that his nails would give the edges of his palms bloody indents -- Dear Gods -- the frustration -- ! It was all a misunderstanding, all because of that bastard! "I-I only want to help Paradiso's people, not destroy them! Why won't they just --" Oh, if only there was a way to reverse time and prevent this from ever happening...He pressed his hands against his face again, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. "O, Dear Gods, help me...!"

  
His body became sluggish and slow, like he was being shook around like a puppet without stings, as Prophet Duet gently pulled him close to his chest without any verbal warning. Unlike the times where he scream and fought every cold embrace from Mordred, the prince gave into Prophet Duet's. Their embrace was like throwing himself under the soft, warm covers of a home long gone. "Hush now, Divine Child. I assure you They are doing all they can to help you." They ran a hand through the prince's soft golden locks, the mention of the Old Gods bringing him a strange sense of ease. Have they always been here...?

  
The Prophet hummed a small, comforting tune before continuing. "This is how human beings are. They are convinced easily and their fear is demented." The truth hurt more than anything else the prince could imagine. Flesh and bone forming and molding into the perfect human shape, it spiraled around in his spiritual vision. There was beauty in the making of man. But they can be so disgusting, too..."They listen to other fellow humans and have them as their leaders. They are too far from the truth now."

  
There were so many words the prince wanted to pick out, desperately scrounging up whatever it is that was floating around in his mind. His hold in Prophet Duet tightened, as if they'll disappear if he let go. "P-Prophet Duet, wh-what --"

  
"Sssh. No, you must listen to me." They press their finger against the prince's lips, and brought their forehead close to his. This small energy was forming within his mind's eye, buzzing and vibrating. It kept him quiet, lips tightly pressed together. The Prophet's hard gaze turned into something softer, like that of a mother staring at her beautiful child in adoration. "I am only doing this because I care about your safety. I want you to come home at least alive and knowing for sure Paradiso is well enough to stand on it's own. You must understand this."

  
Prophet Duet was never one to share their emotions with people, and in a way it made the prince feel absolutely honoured that he was the first to actually make something within them to come out on full display. The holding, their beautiful words that spoke the painful truth, all the love they had to give. It relaxed the prince completely, his eyes gently closing. "I-I understand..."

  
"Good. I am glad." The Prophet released a sigh the prince had no idea they were holding, and slowly moved away from him, releasing him from their embrace. 

  
The prince longed, wanted to, needed to have it last a million years longer, to drain his sorrows into nothing, but they couldn't have that right now. Neither of them knew it wouldn't help. He stared at up Prophet Duet with those warm, golden eyes of his, before they quickly shuffled around in their robes to look for something. The prince has never seen such desperate movements from them, and he didn't think they actually had anything hidden in their robes. He was surprised as they slowly pulled something out of their clothes, lifting it up to look at it real quick before taking the prince's hand, and placing the item gently in it.

  
"Take this."

  
The prince stared down at it, looking at a small hilt that was sticking outside of a thick, leather sheath. It made him nervous clearly knowing what it was supposed to be, his hand shaking a little. He swallowed a lump in his throat. He pulled at the handle slowly, trying to look at the blade inside of it. His eyes widened, heart skipping a beat the moment he saw the black, shining metal. Through it, there was cracks of blue and golden, as bright and heavenly as ichor, fused into the surface.

It was so beautiful, yet so dangerous. He was absolutely flabbergasted, feeling the power coming off of it, before slipping it back under the sheath before he got too lost in it's beauty. Why would Prophet Duet ever give him this...? He wasn't truly worth to hold such a thing...was he? "Wh-What--"

  
"Use it whenever you feel the need to, when you're absolutely sure it is necessary." Prophet Duet explained, enunciating their words and their gentle stare becoming hard again, almost in warning. Necessary? Feeling the need to...? What did they...? "When all else is lost, you need to take certain procedures. Think of it as...a shortcut. At least there will be less pain..."

  
Shortcut? Pain? The confusion was stirring around in his brain like a whirlpool of anxieties, with his brain jumping back and forth between the answers that he might think is stored within him. If by pain, he meant violence, then he could not do such a thing! Not with a blade like this, Divines aren't meant to kill! He began to stutter over his words, almost dropping the dagger. "B-B-But--" 

  
Prophet Duet pressed his hands against the prince's, passing their peace and relaxation into the his arms and up his neck, and it made his arms feel like jelly. Who knew they could make him feel like this just in the span of a few seconds. "Do not fret. It is not for fighting." 

  
Well, that was a bit relieving to hear but...Then...What was it for then? What other use was there for a weapon such as this one...? In fact, now that he thought about it...where did Prophet Duet even get this thing...? It couldn't have been from the Old Gods themselves...right? Before the prince could say anything about these things, the Prophet was already slowly backing away, bringing their hands together and bowing their head respectfully. They were leaving so soon...! 

  
"I will speak with you whenever you return. As far as I know, it might be a month or two. Especially given you are going on horseback and on foot." Of course...The Prophet was surely living up to their name, weren't they? Even down to the use of transportation that the prince and the others needed. They smiled again. "I sure hope that Lewis Pepper and Vivi Yukino are enough to keep you safe, should you make it to Paradiso. If they cannot keep you safe in the wilderness, then there's no way they can protect you from hostile citizens or even hunters. And do not fret, I will not mention where you are heading to anyone."

  
It was good to know that Prophet Duet wasn't going to tell on him, as that would be the last thing the prince would ever want. Vivi and Lewis already had enough burdens and the last thing they needed was to have Mordred and some of his men (or even monsters...) chasing them. They needed to reach Paradiso with as little trouble as possible. It relieved the prince by a faction -- but could he really, truly trust someone like Prophet Duet? He held onto the sheathed dagger tightly. He just wasn't sure...The prince watched as they made it to the door, looking back at him one last time. "Good luck, Divine Child. May the Old Gods always watch over you three."

  
They slowly closed the door, and yet the sound of it shutting still hit him deep in his chest. The prince was all by himself again. But at least this time, he wasn't really alone. Despite the echoing room around him, as big and quiet as ever, he found the smallest bit of peace in the situation. Trustworthy or not, the prince was free to leave the kingdom with Lewis and Vivi, and the travel would go smoothly once they get on horseback. He only hoped, prayed to the Old Gods that Paradiso could at least survive the coming weeks. They had to...They...They had to be stronger than that...There had to be some people there who were at least working together, trying to settle things peacefully. 

  
...Right...?

  
The prince sighed, staring down at the dagger that was given to him. Where in the world did Prophet Duet find this? Do...Do The Old Gods know about this anyway? He was more than positive that They knew this was most suspicious. And if there was one thing he didn't want to, it was going against Their rules. But even so, then surely They knew that in some ways it was important too, yes? He didn't know what to do with this anyways, but still...Maybe he should...take a chance.   
And so, he slipped it into one of his pouches, with it being small enough to even keep the hilt inside. It wasn't as strong as the responsibility he felt with the shield, but there was still a little something there. Pleading him, in the back of his mind. The Prophets steered him many ways, but it was never a dead end.

  
It hurt so much and it took all of his willpower to make it all the way to the main front doors of the castle, and he didn't dare ask for any help or listen out for anyone who might have heard the doors opening. Mordred's ears weren't the greatest, but the prince wasn't going to take any chances sticking around for so long. Lewis and Vivi were waiting for him. At this point, they were all the way at the end of town.   
All he had to do now was to call the guards and anyone else around near the exit to announce him leaving before he goes on his way. The first time he's ever left the kingdom in the longest time. He inhaled a deep breath, letting the cool breeze of the outside world sweep by his face and hair, before he took his first steps outside of the place he once knew was his comforting, warm, and welcoming home. It was better to hurry and get this done than stick around and look at the place he once grew up in. One he wanted to fix with all the love he had within him.

  
××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

  
"Woooooow, Your Majesty!! That's such a great look for you aaaAAA that belt looks so cool and the black compliments your hair soooo well and where did you get this cool outfit EEEEEAAAAA you look soooo badass oh my goooodd--" 

  
Dear Gods, she was super energetic today! And more so than usual. Then again, that's what he liked about her! If there was anything he wish he could have had that she did, it was her optimism and charisma. It was always made her so approachable, and that spark of energy was something that anyone could have. Vivi was jumping like a kangaroo up and down in her spot, clapping her hands so loud it was going to make his and Lewis' ears ring. That's literally the only con there was when she was getting excited. Both of them possibly going deaf from her ultrasonic clapping. Hey, but it wasn't a huge issue. There were many ways around the lack of hearing anyways! 

  
What was really distracting for him though, was her constantly bouncing around him and Lewis, as if she was ultra-high on sugar. He was honestly flattered beyond belief, face almost turning into a ripened tomato in the early spring morning. Nobody has really said any of that before...and why was she so cute, Dear Gods! With her and her dark blue getup, large back boots and the kind of gloves without fingers. All of that and her beautiful blue hair tied back, her sword attached to her belt, her pouches full of the essentials, and the bits of armor she wore to protect her most vulnerable targets. 

  
She looked like a true fighter, miles better than whatever it was he was wearing. He cleared his throat, trying to keep up his poised look. Although, it only made him look a lot stupider. Yes, not even a little bit. Dear Gods, why does he always have to be so...strange? "Th-Thank you s-so much, V-Vivi! I-I thought this m-m-might have l-looked t-too...c-crazy for me?"

  
She needed her head no, clapping her hands together again. He could feel Lewis flinch from the sudden ring once again. Such tenacity! "No way! It matches you so well! Like you're a warrior prince-dude, y'know? Aaa!"

  
Well...He never looked at himself like that before. Then again, he was a Divine Royal. They were the type to never try and learn proper fighting skills, no matter the danger. This was all they could do for now, and he still had his shield. But still...what she said was enough to warm the death that was in his core, making it easier to breathe and bring the most gentle smile on his face, along with that red flush he couldn't stop...! 

  
"I-I appreciate it, V-Vivi. Y-You look w-wonderful yourself." He rubbed at his cheek, trying to stop that little squeak that threatened to come out as she smiled, and he turned over to Lewis, looking him over with a fluttering heart. Dear Gods, he looked oddly attractive as well! Oh, what ever was wrong with him... "A-And y-you too, L-Lewis. S-Such lovely, intricate a-armor."

  
The designs were almost...ancient. Like a memory he couldn't quite put a finger on, but he wished to ignore it, and focused on the rest of his attire. The armor covered a good portion of Lewis' clothes, but the prince could still make out the purple tunic that he wore underneath. His shoes with thick with leather and fur, a huge pouch resting against his side, with his sword on his opposite hip. Just like Vivi, he looked just about ready to take on a million men. Dear Gods, it...It almost made him jealous!

  
Lewis gave him a small smile as he readjusted his belt. The prince made sure to keep his gaze as far from his actual body as humanly possible. "Thanks. Wasn't even that expensive, but it should protect me pretty well. Speaking of which, why don't you take this?" 

  
Lewis grabbed a small bag that was just nearby the gates, and the prince could feel it's weight despite not actually holding it. And he could feel Vivi's cute little smile from just behind him, with her shifting her weight from door to foot. Before the prince expected the strangely loud sound upon impact, Lewis placed the bag right in front of it, untying it's strings. The prince leaned in close once the other pulled some small armor out, which was a chest piece and some to go around the arms. The silver sheen gleamed under the sunlight, almost blinding.

  
"It isn't much, I know, but it's better than nothing, right?"

  
It looked beautiful, so that was a start. Lewis lifted the chest piece before the prince, and placed it gently into his hands. It didn't weight as much as he expected it to, but everything lied in his sturdy it was. Like most types of armor, it should protect him from swords and arrows, the just imagining how the impact must feel made him shudder. 

  
Even so, he held it close, feeling the warmth of appreciation and trust in Lewis and Vivi. They care enough to protect him this much...No other person recently has ever showed that towards him before...He tried to hold back a laugh. "I-It's sufficient, and w-well more than that -- really, i-it's...It's wonderful. Th-Thank you...a-again, haha..."

  
Lewis' smile grew wider, but both men jumped out of the way as Vivi came in the middle of both of them, all in a single cheerful jump. Her hair bounced on impact as a strange noise (a moose?) escaped her. "Here, here, Your Majesty! Lemme help you put it on! The earlier, the better, y'know!" She leaned over by the prince and grabbed the arm pieces, lifting his arms themselves. 

  
"V-Vivi, chill!" The violet man called out, shook by her sudden-ness. But she didn't stopped from there, already slipping and clicking the armor into place on his waving limbs, anxiety boiling over as he felt she might actually break him. He couldn't even get a good look at them because her head was in the way! Has she gone mad?!

  
"A-Ah--"

  
Another voice rang out loud and clear. "Your Highness! Most Divine!"

  
The prince shot up straight as if he was struck by lightning, heart pounding faster than a jackrabbit and limbs shaking like an earthquake as he realized that the guards were coming. He didn't think they would come over this quickly! His eyes darted at Lewis and Vivi, who both paused mid-sentences and movement. He looked back and forth between the approaching guards and the other two, slowly slipping out of Vivi's hold as he swung his hands forward several times, like a tidal wave.

They both got the message and nodded, moving with haste nearby the gates. Lewis grabbed Vivi by her arms as they swung themselves around those gates, hiding just right behind them, and completely out of the guards' sights. 

  
They can't know that Lewis and Vivi was coming with him. He trusted a good chunk of his men, but he didn't know if the ones who were coming were on Mordred's side or not. He doesn't want them to know that he's bringing escorts, because then Mordred will know and this entire operation will go downhill. Mordred wasn't dumb. They were just talking about Paradiso the other day, he'll find out easily...

  
Guards -- at least ten of them, were surrounding the prince, and he already felt this space close him on him, almost suffocating despite being in the center of what were supposed to be his protectors. He already had some men who were to stick around once they reached Paradiso, and he only wished he told them to tell the others he already left. One of the guards stepped forward, lowering their spear in confusion. "Uhm, Your Majesty? What're you doing all the way by the gates? And what's with the getup?"

  
The prince closed his eyes, trying to pretend the guards weren't as close to him. It at least helped with with that queasy feeling that was settling within him. "Gentlemen..." He sighed, scratching the back of his head nervously. This wasn't the first time he's lied to his guards, and it still brought an uneasy feeling in his gut, but he had no choice. Paradiso needed help. They needed the least amount of trouble.

  
As much as it pained him, like thorns around his heart, he took a deep breath, holding the armored chest piece close to his, well, chest (he only then noticed he was wearing the arm pieces. how did Vivi do that so quickly...?) "It is of utmost importance that you tell the rest of the kingdom that I will be out for a while. My business is needed elsewhere and I musn't be a day late."

  
One of the guards stepped forward, worried -- concerned -- no, he didn't need that right now, they didn't have to worried about his safety...! "But to go out on your own? You will need an escort! At least one person!"

  
Another leaned forward, desperate in their movements. "Yes! Remember what happened the other day? We don't need that to happen again!"

  
Dark memories flashed through the prince's mind, as black and icky and filled with so much despair and Dear Gods so much worse than he remembered it. How defenseless he was against Rico, bruised flesh and his forearm bone practically fractured beyond repair, flowing blood through his nostrils and dropping onto the floorboards. How cowardly the prince was to not fight back when he, Lewis and Vivi left the forest together. 

  
He was weak, so so weak and helpless and scared, burning and screaming and crying and all...He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting back at those thoughts with all of the strength he could muster up. Dear Gods...That was all over now. It didn't meant anything anymore because he was in the now. He couldn't let those thoughts control him forever, there was no time. Rico was already taken care of, but he wished he would have handled it better. It was time to fix everything, not sit around and mope about how he could have done so much more. He was doing that with Lewis and Vivi now, and they had so much to give.

  
He opened his eyes, looking at the guards once again, being rewarded by the brightness of his kingdom, and this time that closing-in feeling seemed to have vanished in those few moments. 

  
"I am aware of the dangers out there. And I am aware I do not have the power to defend myself." He cleared his throat, his hold on the chest armor piece tightening, feeling Lewis and Vivi's violet-oceanblue aura..."But...I assure you I will be alright. The Old Gods are watching over me, and I know the last thing They would want is for me to be harmed. Besides, the destination isn't that far." 

  
On horseback, and on foot, including resting between days, it might take just a little while longer, but he was sure that his kingdom was strong enough to survive until then. He was sure that Paradiso was strong as well. They had to be, with all the love they had. "I will keep you updated once I find a messenger bird, if it helps. Consider it a record of my journey as well."

  
He looked at the guards' face, despite most of them being concealed by their metallic masks. Some looked worried, some looked confused. He wasn't sure if they would entirely agree with what he's doing, and they had the right to, but still..."Your Majesty..."

  
The prince nodded, he understood exactly where they are coming from. He constantly worried about them as well. One thing they all had in common and kept them all close. "Things have been...crazy lately. I k-know, I know. But...This is most beneficial. If I can create a proper deal with these people, we can get things better organized around here. Isn't that the world peace you all wanted? I know I want to give it all to you."

  
A few of them shifted around in their spots, others clearing their throats and fidgeting with their spears. For a moment, the prince wondered what Lewis and Vivi would think about all of this. It didn't matter much, but harmony meant everything to him, no matter the circumstances. One of the guards stepped forward after a moment, the prince shifting in his own spot nervously, before they spoke. "If that is what you wish...Then we can't stop you!" The others were nodding as well, and all despite their own levels of sorry.

  
It really warmed the prince's heart that after all this time, there were still people who cared about him. Mordred might have tainted his mind to make him feel a different way, to make him feel like there was nobody left in this world who would ever turn his way, but then there was them. There was Lewis. There was Vivi. The world was still so very beautiful, and he appreciated it with all of his heart. If he could, he could cry right now. But he's done that enough already, hasn't he? So instead, he gave them a warm smile, shining upon them like the summer days. "I really do appreciate it. All of you. So please. Spread out and let the others know of my absence. Calmly."

  
"Yes, Sir!" They all said at once, raising their spears in the air. 

  
He was still not entirely used to ordering people around like this, and he still feel he didn't deserve to have the title that was given to him. But it was times like these where it was necessary. He could worry about this kind of thing and...Mordred...later. Right now, for the final time, Paradiso was their main focus. He needed to stop worrying about anything so much...But his smile was still ever-present as he took some steps back, looking back up at his castle one last time. Stolen by Mordred...He couldn't wait to fix this...

  
"Thank you...Farewell. May the Old Gods watch over you as well."

  
He finally turned around and stepped away, making the smallest trek possible across the dirt road and hearing the guards make their march in the opposite direction, towards the town and towards the castle. It took all of the strength the prince could ever muster up to move completely outside of the town gates, feeling like something was trying to pull his stained soul back in a place that was once happy, wonderful, and carefree. Everything was hard and scary and being out in this new world was nothing like he remembered it...But he didn't hate it, no, not in the least bit...

  
Snapping out of his thoughts, the prince looked at his left and saw Lewis and Vivi, who was just waiting nearby two steeds, donned in the best armor the whole kingdom. Never has a thought ever passed his mind where he never wanted to see them. He was always excited to be in their presence, and only felt that much safer once they were preparing for this journey. He looked down at the chest armor piece, as heavy as it always was, and carefully slipped it on and clicked it all in place. 

  
It was weighing down on his torso, but at least he couldn't feel the chill of metal against his sensitive skin. He took a few breaths before releasing his hold on it, looking back at Lewis and Vivi, who were smiling at him once again. 

  
"That looks great on you." Lewis chuckled. Those compliments -- that wonderful body language of his, Dear Gods, he has never blushed so hard! Why was the prince such a nervous wreck? He could never receive any comments from either of them without his blood pressure rising to dangerous levels? 

  
He shuffled around in his spot nervously, fidgeting with his own slender fingers. Dear Gods, was his throat always this dry and he never noticed? "Th-Thank you...a-again..." He squeaked out -- ah -- Dear Gods please control yourself! 

  
But his flush only got worse as Vivi jumped up and down in her spot once again, clapping her hands but this time, more quietly. She always looked so adorable when she was fangirling...! "Yeah! If it weren't for the Divine's pacifist tendencies, I'd say you look ready for battle!" 

  
Ah yes, just as they mentioned earlier. Even despite not having a sword, the good-enough shield was still, in their eyes, enough to make him stand out in his own. And him knowing about the ways they seem to feel about him...He appreciated them so much, he couldn't even put it into words. He smiled and nodded, making his way towards where they were standing. Their attention shifted to the sound of the steeds snorting, one black and the other brown, and they realized there were, in fact...Only two. Lewis raised a finger, mouth hanging open momentarily. "Uh--"

  
"I call left one! Hahaha!" Her sudden shout made the prince and Lewis jumped back, only for her to rush forward and go after the brown horse before them. The prince just assumed they were both good with horses, seeing how neither of them had a problem with this. Vivi pulled herself up onto the saddle in one quick movement, settling her legs on both sides of the steed. She shifted around and giggled at its short again, parting its fluffy white hair. 

  
The prince couldn't help but smile at this. To see her on a horse like this? How could he not squeak in absolute delight?! It was a good thing he covered it up, realizing that there was only one horse left. Maybe walking on foot wasn't too had? Lewis could use the extra boost, after all...That is, until Lewis tried approaching Vivi so he could hop on, leaving the prince feeling that core of...want and need to grow. How selfish of him... 

  
"Nooo way, siree! This one's mine!"

  
He blinked out of his thoughts as he caught what Vivi said, and watched as Lewis came back around towards him, and just nearby the other horse. "Uh, if you say so, Viv." He called back, looking back at the prince with gentle violet eyes, then to the horse...Then back to him. "Soooo, uhhhh, you wanna ride it while I hang on your back?" 

The prince went tomato red again, eyes wide like he had completely misheard what Lewis said. To have someone big and strong sitting behind him...gah, why does he keep having thoughts like that?! He scratched the back of his head again, without having the need to. "I-I'm no good with horse-riding, especially Guinevere." He cleared his throat, looking the other way. No Divine has ever been so flustered... "Can you..."

  
Lewis nodded, grabbing onto the horse's saddle. "Yeah, I think I got this." He chuckled. With an impressively smooth motion, he pulled his hulking body up on top of it, and the horse barely reacted to his weight. He shifted around until he was comfortable, and then with a relieved sigh he reached down for the prince's hand. "Alright. Come on." 

  
The prince took a deep breath, feeling a strange every floating around that dagger in his pouch, like it 's warning him...He looked down at Lewis' incredibly huge hand. He was just a bit too afraid to really take it, the same way it happened when he had met Vivi all the way back at that temple just a week ago. He just...wasn't ready. It wasn't them, it was just him and his...fear and anxiety. But he couldn't let that control him forever. But even so...

  
Hesitantly, the prince grabbed with both hands onto Lewis' arm instead, and pulled himself with the other's help on top of the horse. He hasn't really been on one in a long while, and it felt strange to sit on a whole other living, breathing being. And for the first time since forever, he was lightly leaning against another living, breathing human being. It was almost euphoric yet a feeling he was too afraid to really show...Lewis...Vivi...They were loving and caring people...He kept one hand on Lewis' shoulder and the other tightly onto the saddle, keeping his eyes closed.

  
"You good?"

  
Quickly, he opened his eyes again and stared up at Lewis, and he was shocked to realize that he was staring back down at him as well, a close look shared by the both of them, without the other sort of really expecting anything. The only noise was just Vivi sweet-talking the horse nearby, but the prince's voice broke the silence. "Yes..."

  
With that, he decided to look on ahead, the brand expanse of grass and dirt roads and trees in the distance. A beautiful, magical land created by the Old Gods themselves. He felt Lewis kick at the horse's sides and it began to movie, Vivi following suit with a small "ya!". The sound of clopping against the solid surface of the death, Lewis' breaths huffing out on the impact, Vivi's excited giggles in the back and the wind sweeping by their hair. It was unlike anything the prince felt in the longest time. The sun has since risen and it was settling just above all three of them, as if the Old Gods really were watching them. It was like a breath of fresh air, and he didn't dare look back at the castle as With each hoofbeat, they only got further and further away, like the old memories within his mind.

  
He heard the sound of crinkling paper, watching Lewis pull out a huge sheet of paper, with many detailed patterns and colors on it. "Alright. I made sure to pick up this map, so that we have a safer way to reach Paradiso."

  
"Where'd you get it?" Vivi asked, just right behind them. Even so, the prince could still hear the smile in that quirky voice of her's. It made him want to chuckle as he can definitely seeing she was trying to take a comedic turn with this.

  
"A, uhhh, map-maker?" Lewis asked with some slight sarcasm in his voice, passing the map all the way to Vivi by just folding it and tossing it all the way behind him. Somehow, she catched it perfectly and opened it, the paper almost hitting her face because of the wind.

  
"Hmm, the effort these guys put into these, I swear!" For several seconds, she didn't say anything, just made humming sounds as she looked over the papers. The prince held his breath as he expected some sort of crazy remark, but she smiled again and folded it all up, pushing it somewhere deep in her pocket. "I guess this shouldn't take too long then! Paradiso, here we come."

  
The prince looked ahead, catching sight of the mountains in the distance, and some waterfalls that continued down some river currents and off into the ocean nearby. It glistened under the morning's light. The further they went into the grass, the more flowers began to bloom in many different colors, some of which were purple, blue, and...yellow. Just like them. Had he possessed any more of willpower, he would cry at all of its easy, leaning his head back as he breathed into the cool breathe, enjoying the massage his legs were getting on the horse, and the emotional massage being surrounded by such wonderful people...

"I have not been outside like this in the longest while..." He sighed, trying to release the tense feelings that had been holding him back today. "Has it always been this beautiful?"

  
Lewis chuckled, looking back at the prince for a moment. "Yep, and it's gonna look even better once we're halfway to where we need to go. The sights over the ravines are incredible."

  
That made the prince grin with the deepest, most shiny glee he had ever experienced. He had been stuck in the kingdom for so long, it was hard to believe that the rest of the world was still, always has been, always will be, this beautiful. 

  
"Gaaa, Lewiiiis! Your Maaajessty! I can't wait to jump over the ravines on horseback!" Vivi said, practically bouncing off of the horse she was riding on.

  
"Viviiiiiii?" Lewis have her That look, quirking his eyebrow as he knew exactly where that were gonna lead her.

  
"Haha, whaaat? I'm kidding!" She laughed, louder than she ever had before. 

  
It had made Lewis chuckle by the tiniest amount. The prince giggled as well, letting down his emotional walls, even for just a few seconds, to fully express himself for once. A world that the Old Gods has given them, but a world that he and so many other people really wanted to take care of, to watch over and move onto a much more beautiful world, with no troubles or limits. 

  
Just peace and harmony like they always wanted. And all of that started with Paradiso.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year! Good to see you guys again! Wanted to say thank you once more for keeping up with this story -- it makes me very happy to know how much you guys love it so much. I hope this year is good to all of you. 💕 Back to our main heroes as they aim to reach Paradiso before it completely falls to ruin.
> 
> warnings!: somewhat detailed childbirth straight at the beginning, and possible childnapping. the third scene transition has a description of vomiting. please be cautious if you're sensitive to any of that! but i hope you enjoy other than that!

_It was time._

_Of course, many already expected it was going to be any day now, and made the proper preparations for when the time came when she was ready. The entire kingdom was already on edge, rumours and conversations filled with excitement spread like wildfire, all throughout the other countries as well. But, as much as it sounded amazing, they didn’t think it would have been…that early. A full nine months and they say it would have been at least another week or two, with of course the mood swings and strange cravings. _

_But one trip down the hallway and the water within her splashed onto the porcelain floor. Sounds of pained groaning and her thighs were quivering as she almost fell over._

_Three of the Prophets kept calm as they heard her from downstairs. They gently guided her into her chambers, keeping the door slightly opened for the others to come along for extra assistance. Well…her husband’s absence was already going on for too long, but maybe he would be happy to hear the good news at least. Sending in a small letter via messenger bird shouldn’t be too much of a problem._

_She was laid down on the bed and she kept herself from thrashing in pain, golden hair pooling around her bare, flushed and sweaty body. Her groaning only got louder as the contractions came and went. Tears prickled the corners of her eyes. The female Prophet, cloaked in green, murmured to her softly in a kind and sweet voice._

_A bowl filled with warm water, along with a washcloth. The other four Prophets entered with towels and ancient medicine in case it’s needed. Guards patrolled the whole castle, making sure there were no intruders or attackers. There was nobody posing as a threat, and he kingdom’s people held their breaths in anticipation just outside of the castle’s doubledoors._

_The dark skinned Prophet loomed over her protruding belly, chanting a little something to help ease some of the pain for her. She sighs quietly as he holds her hand as tight as a vice, while the green cloaked Prophet sits in front of her spread legs, gently holding them open._

_It has been twenty-six years since she came into this world. Now it was time for another. It was time for her to pass the torch – eventually._

_…………………………………………………_

_Hours have passed and it neither felt like a lifetime or a few seconds. Loud groans, gasps, and muffled squeaks filled the room. Once they gave her the signal, she felt the burning and the stretching and Dear Gods it was the most painful thing she felt in her entire life. From her blurry field of vision, she could see the other Prophets moving their fingers about, muttering the incantation, could hear the green one calmly telling her to either stop or keep going – and the tight hold on Prophet Duet’s hand. If it weren’t for him, she would be screaming by now…_

_…_

_The stretching stopped after a while, but the pain was still there, slowly fading. She kept her breaths at a slow and even pace, letting go of her hold on Prophet Duet’s hand (she probably cut off of his blood flow, Dear Gods…) and heard the whispers of the green Prophet in her ear, telling her she did amazing. For a moment, she was confused by the sudden silence and felt the pang of fear inside of her chest – that is until she heard those ear-splitting cries in the air, cementing the beautiful truth that they were here. Her beautiful baby…_

_Her eyelids were droopy, body as wiggly as a noodle. But overwhelming joy and relief filled her entire being, and her first instinct was to reach out for her wonderful child, hold them tightly and maybe give them some milk. A proud mother, she was. She couldn’t wait to come back home and – and share the good news with her husband and – and – and –_

_…_

_Wait._

_Something…Something was wrong. She could feel it, in her heart and in her mind body and soul. A certain dark aura filled the air, thick as a fog and just as blurry. For a moment she was confused, until something snuck up on her heart and struck it like a whip, trying to grab onto whatever cruel reality was set before her._

_Wh-Why…_

_Why aren’t they giving her baby to her…? _

_Why was Prophet Duet looking at her child that way…? What’s with his eyes?_

_  
Why…Where are they all going…? Why are they walking away?! Why are they heading for the door?!_

_Why won’t they let her see her baby?!_

_She reached her hand out, trying to cry out – but she knew what was happening and there was NOTHING she could do to stop this. Black-tar despair filled her entire being, her finger muscles stretching to their furthest points and she didn’t care if it hurt – she wanted to see her child! They didn’t have to, they really didn’t! He was in charge of his own destiny – nobody else’s! How cruel! DISGUSTING!_

_Please! PLEASE please let me see my child! _

L̵̫͈̯͂̀͜͜͝ ̴̡̦͙͚͎̈́̌̑͋̓̄̚͜ ̶̡̧̱͕͓̺̩̱̭͉̩͓̗̔͛͛̽̀͘ ̴̢̛̯͚͔̹͕͕͙͊͗̓̔̄̽̅́̃͘͜͜ ̴̡̳̬̫̠̜͖̝̘̙̗̤̱̖̝̐͆̓͒̀̅̿͝ ̶̡͇̟̖̟̈́̓̾͐̐͑̊͋̃ ̶̙̜͔͇͚̈́̃͆̈́͛̄̾ ̵̢̥̯̯͓̪͈̘̦̺̏͐̈̎̔̂͑͗̅́͂ͅȨ̶̛̖̻̤̫̬͙̘̥͕̤̲̣̟̐̆͛̇̋̉̿̾̒͘͠͠͝ ̸̦͖̮̰̞̫͙̦̕ͅ ̴̲̞̯̺̥̖͓̲͉̗̱̋̽̒̀͠ͅŤ̷̳̗͔͉̬͕͈̜̥̃̅͘ ̴̡̛͙͇̘̙͆̊̄̄̈́͌̅͗̈̽̈͜ ̴̡̢̢̝̖̖͉̲͍̫͚̝̰̇̽̔͊̎̍̌͝͝ ̷̝̗̜͖̒ ̷̛̻͉́͆̑̽̎͌̚͜ ̸̧̢̟̫͚̞̥̞̭̓͐̐ ̶̧̻͕͖̅̈̃̅̐̉̓̆̊͊̑͘͝ͅ ̶͓͉̺͈͔̯̰̳͈̠̘̑͋͝ͅM̵̡̼̳̼̥̬͉̫̌͊ ̶̡̛̼͇͇͉̫̥̞͒̈́̈́̍̒̉̊̈̚͘ ̵̧̢̯͇̮̣̂͆̌̍̓̋͗̆̚͜E̵͉̜͚̟̞̫̻̙̘̼̣͂̒͂̓͛̽̐̇ ̶̢̛͎͚̩̭́̾̈́͋̑̎̊͛͝ͅ ̸̧̪̗̺͚͍͔͔̯̣͆̑̉̾͊͒̾̓̿͝͠ ̴̛̟͇͙̼̹̞̗̝̯͒̐̈͑̌͛̌͊̾̏ ̸̢̧̳̻̭̪̦̳̦̀ ̴̡̛̞̫̩̍̓́͗͜ ̴̗̈́̐̋̚͘͘ ̷̨̲̣̊̇͊͂͑̕͜͜S̷̛͈̘̗̯͙̯͈͔̼̪̱̞̩̬̏̈́͗͊͗͑ͅ ̵̗̼̗͉͕̺͔͍͇̂̍͛̐̿͆͗̆͜͠ ̷͇̘̞͔͉̂̒̌̓̄Ȇ̷̥̫͔͈͑̐͒̎̋̌͂̏͒̃͒̀̚ ̷̛̗͇̣̙̘̣̣̺͍̮̉̏͊͊͑̒͗͝ ̶̨̝̙̰̝̻̄̑͑̽̌̂̎͌̑Ȅ̸̡̻͓̭̙͔̭͍̈́̌̈́̿̊̀̇͠ ̵̧͇̞̠̳̔̈́̓̅͌ ̴̧̛̲̭̜̋̀͋̆̿̿͠ ̸͕͔̼̠̘̰̰̭͎̎̄̊̉̚̚͠ ̵̹̼̤̙̗̥̩̲͍̓̆͑̓̒̄͑̅͠ ̸̖̳͇͒ ̴̢̨̡̡̭̬̙̝̹̰̣̘̳̤͖͛̿̒͂̓̐͆̎̃͛̓ ̵̧̨̛͙͔̩̼͓̊̏̓̄͛̄͗̓͌̋M̵̡̡̡̳͈̺͕͉̘̬̟̰͒̎͑̽̒ ̴̡̫̣̠̽̊̅͋͝ ̶̛̯͚̺̮̪̜̘̥̜͋̍̇͆͋͗͆̑͝ͅ ̶̨͔͕̝͉̞̳̲̙̹̂̏̌́̔̓͛͊̒̚͘ͅ ̸̡̹̣̥̺̻̔͐̄͠ͅY̵͚͎̤̺͖͉͓͖̠͒ͅ ̵̘͔͚͑̅̏̉̒͑̊̑͠͠ ̸͈̀͑̽̆͋́̀̑͐̚͝ ̸̡̨̘̙̰̦̹̠̮̥̙̠̘̈́̎͗̆̽͆̑̍̍̋̓͛̈́̚͝ ̸̱̾̌̓͆͛̓̉̌̕͝ ̶̧̫̟͎͓̪̪̬͕͂̀́̐͆̎̂̾́A̴̙̪̮͘ ̵̦͌͑͗͊͂̾͒͝ ̶̧̡͚̱̬͕̬̭͇̂̈͂̀͋̎̕ ̷̰̝͇̃͗͜ ̵̡͓̞̣̤͕̖̤͕͖̟͎̌̓̆̎̌͑̐̅͜ ̵̨̨̹̳̳͈̮̞̬̙͙͔͈̒̌͐́͘̕ͅ ̵̢̛̥̀̿̈̃̽̏̔͋̔́͗̊͠ͅ ̴̧̨̭̬̲̩̼̩̱̦͖̌̓̏̍̈́̈̎̏͆̕͘͠͠R̷̻͐̌̅̈̉̓̽͊̐́̈͘ ̴̡̛̫̜̪̪̘̥̰͈̑̓̾̎͌̎̂̌̎̌̆̕͠ ̵̧̭͈̳̩̻̣̞̲͖̊͆̌̓͆̔́̊͛͌͠ ̸̧̻̬̦͖̯͉͉͚̳͔͑͋̑̎̄̎͘ͅ ̴̨̢͚͉̮̤̘͇͚̤͕̄̽͐̿̄̄̓̏̈ͅ ̸̢̡̬͇͖̙̞̠͍̦͓̘̣̪͊̋̋̾͗̑̂̑͑Ţ̷̲̤̺̣͓̆̓͝ ̷͉̭̙͇͚̮̪͍̯̩̻̙́͒̐͋̍̀̄̒̈́͋̇̇̊͂͘͜͜ ̴̧͙͖̱̺̲͚͙̳͋̈̇̔̔̓̔̀Ḧ̸͓̻̥̹̱́͂̅̌̃̔͆̓̍͝ ̴̮̄̓̏͂̃̽̋̏̈́̂͐ ̷̡̘̭̭͇͕̲̯̫̜̖͚̙̩̀̒̉̆̿̊̕̕ ̵̛̝͔͈̞̯̩̗͉̾͌̈́̇́̐͊Ŭ̵̪̦̺͇̖͔̻͒͆̿̈̏̄͗̑̂̓͘ ̶̡̢̛̤͍͚̗ ̴̨̨̨̘̯͚͙͇̣͔͔͚̝̈̾͗ ̴̛̮̮̲͉̂͒̒͋̓̍ ̴̝̭̼̻̓̒̃͐͗͗͗͂̾̈ ̸̡͓̭̣̖͔͙̮͙̮̣̮̟̾͋͑ ̴̢̲̮̖͖̟̥͓͇͕͙͍͚̦̆̎̃͐͂̈ ̵̛̳̍͌̀͋̎̇̈́̌̄͋̈͝͠ ̶̡̧̧̛͈̤̲͓̬͉͚̖͍̮̈̋ͅͅ ̸̛̩̤̦̰̝͛̑͗̉͋̌́̎͒̕̚R̷̡̛̛̪̙͙͈̹̻͒̓͌̌̑̂̄͝ ̴̧̲̤̱̰̲̟̳͚͐̓́̉̅͌̏͑̉̍̒̈̇͜͠-̶̡̧̢͕̫͇͖̪̦̉̓̓͌͆̈́̾̀͑͐͘͘-̵̛̼͖͕̩̺̬̭̤̎̊̂̀͊̊̾̃̓̕͝ ̷̢̛̣̺̬̣̮͉̯̼͉͉̯͆̔̓̂͜͝ͅ!̷̨̨̜̟͈̩͇̤͉͓̤̤̔ͅ

  
××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

  
He's finally outside. After all of this time.

  
For a while there, he viewed the inside of his castle like a prison. One with nothing he could use to escape and nobody he could truly turn to. As much as he loved his kingdom and all of his people, he had to silently admit that he felt completely, utterly trapped within it's walls. It felt as if there was a tightening in his ribs, a terribly crushing weight, as if a black hole imploded inside of his chest and was trying to swallow all of his bones. But now, the force was pushed outwards, ribs pulled in opposite directions like they were stretching like rubber, and it felt as if he could breathe again. Like its the first time he has ever took a breath in the fresh forest air, miles and miles away from his home, his people. Mordred.

  
It was the first time in a while he had truly felt peace, forgetting about everything that would transpire and the things that have already happened. This time, in between two wonderful people. Ocean blues and sunsets of violet, and he an island being consumed in their beautiful lights. The prince smiled a little to himself. There was still a dark core within him, but at least he felt a little less lonely. Maybe they felt the same, Lewis and Vivi...?

  
He sighed at the thought. Maybe he was wishing for a bit too much now...

  
"Oooooh?" A surprised Vivi said, brushing her blue hair away from her pretty little face. "Gosh! Look at that, you guys! Isn't it beautiful?"  
It felt like he was pulled away from a distant dream, watching it fly off over the horizon and fading into nothing but the colors of the sky. The prince slowly opened his eyes, rewarded by the light hitting his face without warning. His eyes squinted and he rubbed at them, turning to look over Lewis' shoulder to see what she was talking about. Even he felt the large purple charmer's breath be stolen by the wind, a pair of violet and golden eyes widening as they looked ahead of themselves.

  
Vivi was right. It really was beautiful.

  
There they were, on horseback and just at the edge of a cliffside, flowers and grass looking like they were ripped away from a ground that was supposed to reach further. But before their very eyes was a view of mountains, reaching almost as high as the clouds. Moss and grass grew on its surface. Around them were hills and valleys, animals roaming about and eating the flowers presented before them. Trees covered the area a little further than that, indicating a forest nearby. It was one of the most gorgeous sights the prince ever laid his eyes on, his mouth agape and eyes sparkling in wonder. It was enough for Vivi to giggle, Lewis whistling in the cool breeze at the sight of the lush green environment.

  
"You know? This was the same direction I took when I reached your home." Lewis turned to look at the prince, who in return flushed in red because of the other's gentle look. Before he could say anything, Lewis looked back, gently pulling the map away from Vivi.

  
"I see...And...There was no time for you to let this sight sink in...yes?" The prince responded late, voice soft in the breeze and more quiet than the sound of birds flying by them. Lewis' laugh made his heart flutter, feeling the baritone deep in his back.

  
"Hmm, guess so. I had to get to Rico -- the bastard. So there wasn't really enough time. Besides, it was too dark for me to see." Lewis said as he opened the map, rubbing at the asymmetrical folded edges to smooth it all out. The map is gonna look very confusing otherwise. 

  
The prince nodded at his words, his eyes never leaving the scenery. There was a very steep hill below them, with a strong flowing river at the bottom. Any wrong step and they would roll down there and get hurt, never to return as they get swept away by the waters. The prince wondered for a moment where the rivers would take someone...He turned his attention back to Lewis and Vivi, hearing the former hummed as he looked over the map. 

  
"My memory's kind of a blur, but yeah we're gonna have to go through that forest over there." His large finger pointed at the drawing on the map, before he aimed it at the real lush forest ahead of them. "When we pass it, the land around us should be a bit more...spacious. It'll be easier to use the map to get around the place after that." Hm...He looked and sounded so...smart concentrating like that...

  
Vivi hummed and nodded, her hair bouncing gently at the motions. "Sounds good to me! Maybe it'll take a few hours for us to reach the other side, if we keep up this pace it'll be fine!" She clapped her hands together, the clap echoing across the valley, enough to send shockwaves through the prince and Lewis. "Well! This should be a relaxing ride! Why don't we cut the chit-chat and get going then, hm?"

  
Lewis nodded as well, rubbing a hand against his ringing ear. "Y-Yep. Couldn't agree more." He gave her a small smile, and she rewarded him with one in return. 

  
The prince felt something knocking around within him just watching the two. But he didn't say anything, not wanting to...well...get in the way of their friendship. That would be...That would be so selfish of him to do so. He leaned back down on Lewis, into that beautiful deep and comfortable warmth as they began to ride again, the sound of the horses' hooves clopping against the hard earth. 

  
It was like constantly playing a drum, and with each beat it brought him back to that far-off space in his mind, and away from that swirling sense of...envy he had felt moments before. Envy...that would be the right term for it...Well...With that being said...It looks like they were getting a bit closer to the forest now. That's good. "U-Uhm...If it's alright for me to ask...Will we be sleeping anywhere tonight? O-Our travel is important s-so..."

  
Lewis hummed but didn't turn the direction of his head. He must have already through this over then, right? "Less sleeping would be better, but the last thing we need is fatigue when we make it to Paradiso, hehehe...We can get a few hours of sleep in." He turned his attention to Vivi now, pointing an accusing finger at her without looking. "Which means no more "five more minutes", young lady. Wasting time has never been in our favor, y'know?"

  
Vivi crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks, despite needing them to properly guide the horse. She has really good balance, goodness...! And her pout was so cute...! "Humph! Excuse me! Who says extra beauty sleep was a bad thing, huh, Lewis?"

  
"Saaays me."

  
"You're kidding."

  
"Nope."

  
"Gah! Hmph!" Vivi's pout protrudes even more, and impossibly so, and she whips her head the other way, her hair dramatically smacking the side of her face in one swoop. 

  
This, mixed with the deadbeat sound of Lewis' voice, sparked something deep and bright inside of the prince's soul. It was swirling with a feeling of creaking golden spilling from old and dry pottery, he knew this was missing for a very long time. It was enough for something to pull itself open, and a series of spasms overtook his body in the form of...very flat laughter, and a small crack of a smile on his face -- Wait.

  
His head snapped to Lewis and Vivi, the latter who was giggling at his own dry laughter. Lewis was the one looking at him, with a small smile of his own. Dear Gods, he did it again! Why did he have to laugh about the strangest of things?! He squeaked as he realized his face was flushed red and he looked down, twiddling with his own fingers.

  
"Aww..." He heard Lewis say. W-Was that supposed to mean he was being...adorable...?! Was he being seriously serious right now...?! "You know...? You...don't seem to laugh too often, huh?"

  
The prince's lips were pressed into a tight line, almost like he was trying to hide a stream of words from escaping him. The question rang inside of his head like church bells, realizing he hasn't actually laughed in the longest time..."Well, I-I mean...There...has not been much for me to laugh about lately..." He cleared his throat and began to scratch the back of his head.

  
Vivi moves closer to the prince, hanging onto the side of the horse while she still tries to move it forward. As he remained puzzled by the extra things she does, she pressed a hand to her cheek, tongue poking out. "Hahahauhmmm? I dunno Your Majesty, you were kind of going off back at Cloud's Cradle~"

  
The prince blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

  
"Oh? The pun I made." The bluenette snickered, and was rewarded by Lewis having the Look that would translate to 'Vivi no'. The prince was still confused by whatever it was she meant, that is until she leaned in even closer, somehow not falling off the horse, with a Chesire grin on her face. "I totally 'aced' the--"

  
There was a spark in his chest that lighted up like an inferno of gold, and it felt like he was slammed in the gut by an invisible force that was filled with euphoria. Lewis flinched at the prince's sudden bark of laughter, body spasming like he was having some sort of seizure, yet he's never felt so full of energy. "Aha, yeees, the poker joke!" He snickered, wiping some stray tears away from his face. "Tha-hat was p-priceless hahahahahaaa!!"

  
Vivi swung herself back to her original position on her horse, smirking at a job well done. What a little jokester she was. "Theeeere it is."  
The prince came down from his laughing fit, a hand on his stomach as he slowed his breathing. Vivi was always so optimistic and so funny. He wished he could be a lot more like her, and just make jokes left and right.

He could even feel Lewis giggle just by feeling his back, and he could feel the smile he had as he turned and looked at the prince, who in return stared back. "Really, I get it, and we should discuss Paradiso once we make a stop to rest. But...let's just relax for now and not overthink it. It can be bad for your mind, constantly worrying..."

  
Right, true. Without any rest of any form of breaks, they would be too exhausted to form anything coherent. Even the prince himself should know this, being a ruler who comes up with most of the plans and all...But he held that in as a reminder and nodded instead. "Yes..." 

  
The grass when from a bright vibrant green to a more darker shade, the further down the plains and valleys they went. Trees were bunching up even more in the open spaces, almost suffocating in a way, yet plants helped humans breathe. The trio stared straight ahead at the sight of the forest's entrance, with it almost looking like a tunnel that went further and further into the dark abyss inside. Or was it technically outside? Either way, just looking at it gave the prince a shudder fit, eyes darting from side to side, fingers fidgeting with his long strands of hair. 

  
It was going to be such a long way out of there, and the sun was going to set in just a little while. The dark always gave him anxiety, but knowing that Vivi was an adventurer made him feel a little better. She has to know how to make a campfire, right?

  
Lewis readjusted his position on the horse, most likely because his legs were numb from being in the same spot for the last half an hour. "Alllllright. Our essentials are pretty limited right now, so we gotta make each of our things count, even if it means we end up sharing in the end. So. You guys got your things ready?"

  
Vivi moved about on top of her horse, hands scrambling all over her body to make sure everything she needed was still on her. Once done, she sat herself back up, chest puffed out as she salutes. "Ready to go, Captain!" Her cute little smile turned wiggly the moment she blinked, as her attention shifted from Lewis to the prince behind him. She raised a single eyebrow, though she wasn't as confused. "Uhm...?"

  
Even Lewis turned his attention to the blonde, after hearing some quiet but incomprehensible mumbling sounds from him. The prince's hands were together, pressed against his forehead, and lips moving quickly. He was far off somewhere else, almost toppling over the horse and all, almost like the words weren't his own and he was being put under sway. He could feel their eyes on him and he pulled himself out of that mindful thicket, fast enough to get whiplash. "F-Forgive me! I'm such a little worrywart, h-haha..."

  
Lewis chuckled and raised both of his hands, shaking them gently. "No, no, I totally get it. Was just a little puzzled there." Vivi nodded along, humming in agreement. Well. At least they didn't view him as weird or anything, so that felt nice. Then again, when Vivi saw him back at the temple she said his voice sounded lovely, even though he never thought so. It was an appreciated compliment, however.

  
But Vivi spoke up again, her eyebrows furrowing and her eyes filled with concern. "Any answer yet?"

  
The prince knew in that instant what exactly she was talking about, and he could have sworn he felt his heart crack a little. Even those mere seconds ago, he still could feel hear see a single thing from the Old Gods, and it's coming to the point where he felt like They probably won't even answer at all. It has been months already...Where were they now...? 

  
He shook it away, wanting to deal with that another time. Focus on Paradiso. "No...I suppose another time, then..." He mumbled, hearing the disappointed hum from Vivi but feeling a certain confusion from Lewis. No time to explain. The prince subconsciously brushed his hand over the sheathed dagger, feeling it's strange aura and hearing it's far-away whispers, before looking forward at the forest again. "I am ready."

  
And with that, he brought a hand on Lewis again so he could hold on, Vivi tightening her legs for a moment on her horse's saddle. No more wasting time, then. The prince inhaled as they slowly moved within the darkness of the forest. He closed his eyes for a moment, listening to Lewis' last words he were to utter before it was all nothing but the sounds of the wind and trees.

"Good. Let's go."

  
××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××  
.  
.  
.  
_he didn't want to see anymore and kept his hands over his eyes. didn't want to speak and his throat was closing in...didn't want to listen to such awful words and felt water pouring through his ears. shameful. shameful. who was he to serve but to go against their wishes? he curled on himself. he spilled all of the tears he could possibly have left. his eyes were burning. his body was burning. **s h a m e f u l.**_

  
_something was coming out, and he couldn't tell if it was vomit or words -- or wordvomit. he pressed his hands over his mouth, trying to hold it all back a little at a time, before a painful release flowed through his veins, splattering black liquid as his mouth began to move before he could think..._

T̵̢͉̱͓͔͕̖̖̩̰̥̰̖̱͙̞̻̪̬̜͉̔̎̌͑̈́̈̏̅̌̊̆͒͗͑͘͘͜͝͝h̴̨̧̛̘̳̪͇̘͙̩̯̘͍̺̥̺̘̟͂̓̾̊̍͆̽̈̋͊͆̊̅͆̅̍̒̎̇̑͆̈̎̓͜͝͝͠ḙ̸̢͚̖̯͍͚̗̯̞̣͚̙̹̫̤͌̄̉͊͜͠͠ ̸̨̨̥̬̫̬̺̖͚̤̫̠͚̒̆͊̈́̃̄̏̋̈́̈́͌̔̚͜͠͠͝s̷̢͉̜̜͈̝̗͙͎͉̞̱͚̲̻̪͓̝͊͛̉̽̈̕͜ư̴̡͖͔͔͙̰̼̘͊̏̈́͐̈́̆̂͗̑̎̓͐̾͒̆̕͜͜ͅn̷̡̳̳̻̄̈́̔̆͛̊̔̿͐̈́͒̋̓̓͂̆̏̚͘̚ ̸̼̞͚̩̰̟̪̲̻̺̹̦̤͖̪͍̈́͜r̶̨̛̻͖̯̬͎̺̖͔̗̟͙̫̜̟͉̜̰͕̭̥̺̫͕̯̼̂̄̑̈́̃̾̃͌̈́̾î̷̧̛͔̺͂̽̏̽̅̎̓̕s̷̡̪̭͗̏̓͋̍̿̾͗͗̎̍̂̒͘͘ĕ̷̢̦̯͖̺̠̩͍̫ş̵̢̨̛̬̮̟͉̜͐͊̈́͌̓͛̀͌̽̑͠ ̶̡̬̮͔̘̬̗̬̜̯̣̰͖̱̩̤̟̬̼̪̺̭͎̩̺͈́͒̐͋̌̄͊͑̊̾͂̄̔̅̆́̇̔̒̽̐́͂͆̍̃͒͑͜͝f̶̢̢̢̣͕̜͔͚͓̠͓̪̤̣̺̮̦̰͔̞̦̘̥̎̈́̃̿̅̂͜ͅͅr̸̡̮͓͉̫̤̼͍̜̜̝̮̦̼̗̆̾̄̆̂͂͋̿̈́͑̑̏̾̑̅̆͂͛̆̇̕͜͝͝͠͠ͅo̶̦̗͙͉̮͎͗̒̐̏̇͆̅͂̂͂̋͊̋̔̅̔̑͂͂̊̍́̓̂͘͝͝͝m̵̨̫͒̑̽͑͑̇͆̈́̔̂̐̈́̏̃͂̔̑̔̂̀̏̂̆͘̕͘͝͝ ̶̣̎̕͝ţ̸̡͈̹̭̯̺̥̗͕̙͚̫̳͈̦̝̦̹̬̓̎͂̉̏̋̾̏̃̉͋̏̆̽̔̚͜͜͝ͅh̸̨̛͙̫̼͖̯͎̩̾̇̑̑̏͋̎̈́̀͛̈̃͌̄̈́̈̏̎̀̀͗̚̕͝͝͝͝͝ę̷̡̨̥͔̳̻͍̮̗͇͍̖̖̗̹̺̹̺̬̖̠̣̜͍̣̭̬͓̾͑͋͆̍̈́̑̾͛̿̂̊̏͊̿͌̀͘͜͠ͅ ̷̨̢̻̥̪̻̺̫̟̠̲͔̝̦̞̭͍̩̔̓͌̆͊͂͐͌̃̿̉̌͐̂̉̔̏͂͆̈́͌̚͠͝õ̷̢̧̪̪̱͙͍̦̤̥̳̯̜̼̟̙̠̬̳̤͓̓̑̏̏̊̾̃͋̍̅̿͊̋͌̂̅̉̓̀̀̈́̄̚͝͝͠ċ̴͚̘͓̭͚̬̹͊̐͗̇͐̒́̉̾̆͝͝ͅę̵̢̨̼̦̫̩̯̦̱̙͚̟̞͖̯͉̗͖̺͉͚̫̅͐͜ͅa̴̡̠̝͒̆̄̋̄̏̓͊͒́͘͘͘͘͝͝ͅņ̷̧̛͔̮͓̳̞̦͕̦͖̹̺̫͔̜̖̮͈̹̥̘̀̋͐̅̏̾̀̇̐̏̓̈́͘͝͝͝ͅ ̸̫̲̫̙̒o̵̧̡͎̓͐̈́̆̓̕͠f̶̢̨̭̬͈̖͖͚̖̘̬̳̤̲̽͌̌̈́́͘̕̕ ̶̬͙̄̊̅͋͐̒̓̆͝b̵̡̡̼̻̯͍̠̩̰̝̙̗̪͈̘̖̲͍̹͎̟́̏͐͗͊̃̀̑͋͊̎́̓͂̅͒̈̕͜͜ͅͅl̴̠͓͔͖̆̈́͗͗̍̔̉̔͐̈̕̕͝ỏ̸̢̧̧̞͓͕͙̟̳͉̞̞̖̼͔͎̫͖̤̞͎̼͈͊̈́̾̉͋̌̂̌̃̌́͊͆̉̐̂̒̅͊͌͆̆̚̕͜o̴̟̹͙̫̽͑̈́͗͊̆̔͐̀̎̓̽ḑ̸̗̤̪͍͎͉͔̳̗̠̣̮͖̫̠͙̹̪͎̞̝̟͚͎̿͗̍̄̽̄̉̓͆̎̓̓́͆̊̊̾́͑̈́̒̌̋̊̇̒̚͜͝͠.̴̨̡̡͓̹̻̝̜͚̭͉̹̍̍̇̿͌̆̿̊̀̂͑͐͋͊͂̓̌͝͝ ̶̼̩͍͚̱̲͙͇͎̃̐̄͒̉̉͒̾̓͗́͆̃̈̉͑̀͒̉͛̅͋͘̚͘͘̚̕͠  
̴̛͉̜̲͉̰̗̣͉̜̳̭̭̬͌̅̃̀͒̽̊̓̉͗̄̓̄̊̒̕̚͝͠Ą̶̨͇̥̖͎͕̻͈͔͇͓͍̼͈̉̃ ̵̡̼̭͎̲͍̝̯̜̫͚̤̻̆̆̈́̾̐͂͊͛̐c̵̡̡̢̢̢̛̦̗͇̳̱̻͔̜̠̩̘̙̙̗͔̭̖̱͈̍͛̏̈́̈́̃̈́̈̈́͘h̴̡̨̨̲̤̤͕̲̬̙̻̺̮̟̪̟͈̤̖̰̦̤̝̣̖̞̻͌̃̐͋̅͒̊͛̃͌̇̿̔͝͝͝į̶̛̛̝̫͎̮̠̟̣̻͓͕̺̻͖̱̝̾̈́̾̎̿̏́̍͐͜͝l̵̨̧̡̹̳̬̱̰͈̭̮̫̏̃͆̒̽͌͛͒̌̐̓̿̈́̑̃͑̎̾̚͝͝d̶̢̨̯͎̮̞̹̺̺̭̫̰̳̠͇̞̯͍͕̟͚̣̱̮̘̝̮̯̝̪̱͛͂̋̎̌͛̈͊̍̌͐͋͐̒͛̒̐̌̊̎̂̈́̊̈́͋̈́͆͘͝͝ ̸̖̤͕͖̪̱͓̩͛́̑̏̑̌̆̊̓͌̃͒͌̽ọ̴̢̢͔̬̰̫̘̝̪͕͎͎̺͕̯̪͙̣̖͚̬͈̩͖͓̙̋̓̒̓̌̍̈́̊̃̉̈́̏̓̊̆̕͜͜ͅǘ̶̟͔͇̿ţ̸̡̪̹͚̥̣͇͍͇̫͔͖̰̞̌͒̋͑̀̄͌͆̐̂͆͜͝͝ͅs̵̗̤̭̦̞͖̼̥̣̖͔̲͊͂͊̒́̽̈́͊̽͗͗̍̀̕̚͘͜i̴̧̧̡̛̹̫̝͇̩͉̗͙͍̜̪̖̗̪͈̜̝͔̝͇̜̥̫̦̞̳̎͊͑̈́̿͐͑̀̒͑̐̂̚͘̚d̵̬̅̒̉̇͂͌̆̊͆̿̉͆̋͗͆̎͊̚͜͠͠e̵͉̣̤̻͎̾̒̿̾̾̍̈̍͆̾̍͗̏̐̇̑̈́͆͒̓̊͗̕̚̕̚̚ ̷̨̡̨͔͇͕̯̫̼͙͕̘̱̘̫̲̭͙̠͖̤̺͔̈̌͝ơ̴̧̡̡̮̪̻̜̭̤͆̑̌͌̇̽͒̓̿͑̑̓͒͗̒͘̕͝f̷̧̛͖̮̽̽̋̈́̏̈͛̇̽͐̌́̾̕͝͝͝ ̸͉̘̼̜̱̎̐͋̽̓̌̈́̔̌͋̒͆̄̾̄͂̍͐͐͆̊̾͊͗̄͘͝ͅt̶̛̥͕̘̠̲̜̦͆̐͐͑̀͊̍̋̎̋́̂̐̿͘ͅh̶̩͓͌̄̽̄̀͊̽͑ẽ̵̢̬̩̖͖͍̩̫̝͖̄̂̏̑̏̿͐̾̒̈́̚͝͝ ̴̡̛̙̣͍͇͕͔̤̰͙͐̎̒̑͆͌͊͛͋͛̚̚f̶̨̨̛͓͇̣̝̪̳̝̲͓̠̓̃̓̎̒̂̆̐͑͜ͅą̶̨̧̰̫͚̠̹̯̦̬͍͚̗̰̭̹͓̣̻̜̥͚͕̳̝͔̥̐̇̇̃͒̽͆̂͌̈́̿̒̅̉̚̚͜ͅį̸̧̧̧͔̻̩̣̗̟͈͎͔̫̘̤̣͉̦̘͖͍͙̱͒̿͑̿̀̍̇͑͋͒͜r̶̨̧̭͍͇̩̖̟̤̹̝̻͐͛͑̈́̇̾̉̑͑̄̈́̆̏̆̈́̊̉̈͗̈́̆̑̄̐͗̈͗͘̚͝͝ͅy̷̡̨̧̢̝̻̹̞̹̼̺̰͇̘͙̻̞̱̙̤͉͎̗͉͊̈́͆̏̉̈́̿͛̊̋͒̄̑̔̽̾̄͘̕͜͜͝ ̵̱̹̹̗̻͈̩͆̒̂̏͌̾̂̈̔͋͒̒̓̍͋̾̌͊̇͆̉̉͘͜͜͝r̷̥͇̬̜̼̗̤̋̃͠i̶͓̥̜͈̞̻̼̮̞̱͎̱̤͓͙̜͋̈́̊͐̾̉͂͆̏͒͛̓̉̓̽̃̿̚̕͘͜ṉ̵̨͈̲̙̯̫͎̗̪̝̺̟̲̘͍̱͐̇̾ͅǧ̴̢̧̢̨̞̜̬̱̟͈̝̻̰͎̗̻͚̟̲̠͙̹̖̫̤̱̈́͆̅̏́̓͂̓́̈́̓̕͠͠͠͝,̸̧͕̠̩̣̰͍̲͔̪̳͙̲̼͚̫̗̤̻͔͂̈́̈́̾̇̄̍̌͂̃̒͆͜ ̶̨̛͕̺͇̥̤̻͎̤̱̤̳͖͙̦̦̗̅̽͊̔̉̓̀͌̃̊̐̔̓̆̒͘̚t̵̡̢̨̛̳̭̤̭̻͖̪̰̖̮̲̠̯̩̟̝̯̲̰̥̣̞̮̤͍͎͇̿͑̓̊̇͋͂͛͋̍̅̆͊̑̈́͘͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅo̸̧̫͉̾̔̾̋̈̆̆́̄̓̈́̇͂̓̉̋̂̇̋̈̄͘̚̚o̵̢̡̢̺̣͈͖̲̺͓̟͎̳̞͓͔̬̺͍̘̻̲̝̜̳͓̳͐̌̓̽̈́̊̊̍̃͂͂̏͛̎̿̏̈́̄͒̑͜͜͝͝ ̸͇̩̟̘̞̮̹̳͔̬̜̳͈͈̟̥̰͎̫̿́͌͝s̵̮̭͈͉͓̲̺̬̽̄̇̐̋̿͛̇͌͐̍͊͗̇̀͒̓̃́͒̇́͘̕̚̚͝ç̶̯̣͉̹͚̼̗̟͓̰͉̠͍̙̯̝̦̙̜̲̜͖͇̓͜͜a̶̢̨̧̹̟̬̪̮̩̣͈͔̟̬̯̭̫͇̫̠̤͍̬̠̞͔̠̗̺̲̿̀̌̏̂̑̆̈͐ͅr̴̨͔̟̗̙͖͔̼̮̞͕̺̪̟̻̣̓́̀̋̓͊̃̈́̇͊̎ȩ̶̛̺̹͚̰̼̯̗͔͕̟̙̹̩̙̝̹͙͖̲͙͉̿͛͋̿̀͑̓̆̌̉̿̈̈́̾̑̒̒̓́͌̃̈͊́̿̔͘͘͠ͅd̷̢̰̮̫̮̹͍͍̫̩̈́̅̓̉̏͗̃̈́̂͒̈́͗̽͒̉͛͋͗͆̄̉͑̏̓̿̕̚͘͘ ̷̳͌̊̿̍t̷͉̖͑͆̈́̌̈́̒̾͒͘͠͝ǫ̶͈̘̪̯̹̙̖̼̲̦͈͖̯̤̮̇̊̌͐̏̎͝͠ͅ ̴̨̨̻̞͕̩̰̮͔̦̰̫͖͈͓̥̭̜̥̠͚́̾̓͊̈́́͒̔͗̈́͜ͅc̵̡̜͔̺̳̰͔͈̙̭̰̭̞̦̻̻͉̜̫̤̳̘̓̾̈́̍͋͋͌̄̋͐̋́̑͗͜͝͝o̴̰̳̟̭̝̪̣͔͇̖͙͆̈́̑̈̽̃͑͊̀͜m̵̨̛͈̭̙͍̜̞̹͚͔̺̭͔̤̻̮͈̬̟̭̜̟̮͙̪͙̗̥̜̽̓̏͌̊̏̿̏͜͝ẹ̵̻̦͙̩͙͚̗̜͇̏͆̍̏͜ͅ ̷̛͎̝̓̿̾̈̒̀̈́̎̉̇̽̉̋͑̀̉̑͐̐͝ĭ̷̧̧̪͍͖̹̒͑́͒͋̊͌̎̈́̎̇͘̕̚ņ̵̟̬̩̙̱̘̬͖̏̎͆͑,̸̪̬͖͉̬̩̝͌̊͊̐͑̐̌̈́͂̊̉͋̒̕͠ ̷̢̛͕̦͓͈̥͔̠͙̬́͋̀̽̿̂̈́̾͐͒̈͒̇͆̾̽̄͋̑̒̃̕̕͝͝c̴̘͆ơ̴̛̮͕̣̙͎͔̲̗͍̱̗̫͈͂̈́̄̽͛̅̃̀͛̋͐͂̓́̈̀̓͌̽͆̚͜ͅm̷̨̧̨̛̘̖̥̤͔̪̣͔͉͍̝͉̟̮̰̼͇͔̘̝͇͍̺͈̬̓͐̓̅̔̋̀̿̽̏͋̌͊͑̌̈́̈͌́͐̔̍̔͋͘̚͜͝ͅe̶̢̢̠̻̜͓͓̗̻͓͕͔̭̖̙̝̣̟͎̋̑̃̈́͂͊̇́̌̒̈́͗͑͆̊̅̓͂̓̆̈̚̚͝ͅ ̸̬̃̓̂̾̽̎͑̔̍̀̈́̚͘į̶̧̨̟͙͇̟̖͕̭͎͇̣͕̳͕͐̍̔͊̏̂͂͂̋̎͆͛̎̋͗̔̕̕͘ͅn̶̡̧̡̗̭͇̘̤͓͔̼̖̙̩̣̥̹̼̮̘̰̻̻̳̬̟̬̰̘̈́͒̄̌͂͆̔͂̾̏̇̍̌̉͊.̸̨̧̨̧̝̻͖͔͓̤͍̣̳̝̱̫̰͕̩̙̰͉̫̻̜̦̩̫͇̼̽̃̆͐̏̕͜͝  
̷̨̪͚̰͕̣̙̯̝͉͈͚͍̟͙̄̎͗̆̆̔̈́̓̐͘͘B̷̨̧̢̡͚͍̻͈̣̭̗̹̫̖̯͎͍͉̺͚̬͕̤̗̺̋̓̊̂̀̔́̇̂͜͠u̴̧̨͓̙̲͕̤̻͙̼̟̙̳̰̼͈̯̿͌͆̄̀́̀̓̔͛̓̌̏̎͆̏̇̇̇̋̍̈́͒̿͌͋͜͠ͅṫ̸̡̹̰̘̯̺̳͎͔͚̱̼̕ͅ ̴̬̩̑̇͒̇̽͋̿̐̄̃͘̕̚͝͠c̶̛͇̮̞̎̈́͊̈́̈́͛̓̓̈́̒̈̎͗̾̊̔̅̕͘̕̕͠͠͝͝ö̷̢̢̞̹͕͓̺͙͕͈̼̠̠̪m̴̨̢͈͓̫͚̙̖̰̹̪͒͜ͅe̶̡̨̛͎͖̱̣̘͎̝̫̱̲͓͙͓͇̻̩̫̎̉̓̎̌̎̇̑̇͐͒̅̎̕̕̚͘ͅ,̴̡̣̙̻̯͗̌͆͌͒͛ ̶̜͉̗̺̥͓̞̯͉̪͎̱̑̃̉̽̇̊͂̎̐̿̅̾̀͆͛̚͘͝d̴̢̧̧̙̖͔̣͓̞̗͎̱͚̩̟͈̗͚͎̫͖̯̳̪̬͙̩̋̍̅̿̓͐͗̃̿̉̊́̓͑̽̿̀̌̔͒̾͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅe̵̲͖̮̎̈́͊̎̑̀̄̈̏̀͒̈́͆̐́̀̏̍͗̿̕͝͠͝ḁ̶̤̅̽̈́̓̒̀̐͒̔̎̋̓̿̄͂̓̇̚̕̚͝͠͠͝͝ř̶̢̛͓̰̥̟̙̘̺̻͎̝̬̭͌̑͒̋̓̂̃̒̈́̄͆̓̅̚͠͝ͅ ̴̧̧̡̨̛̠̹̥̩̥̟͉̯̲̣̜̦̘̜̬̙̠̈̍̈́̈́̍̽͋̋͘͜ờ̷̢̛̛̻̹̈́̏̾̎̎́́͑͛̈́̄̔̅̅̂͝͝n̴̨̛̖̼͎͈̦͕̯̻̜̟͉̑̔̆̓̈͆̅̚͜͠ȩ̷̡̧̨̼̱͙̟̹̞̳͙̹̦̘͍̬̖̱̟̤̥̙͈͗̏̒́͆̊͝,̶̧̨̮̹̞̦͙͙̻̗̣̗̥͖̥̣͚͖̠̥͉̫̯̭̹̰͊̿̒̑̈́͛͊̑̓̆͊͊̊͜͜͠ͅ ̷̨̼̪͇̺̻̣̰̱͔̖̬̼̪̺̺̥̱͍͈͚͉̦̙̰̣̺̤̣̈̑̈́̋͛̋͝ͅa̷̻͇̜̘̘͇̮̭̬̻͒͂̆̑̑̾͗̚̕ͅn̸̡͇̟̟͓̤̮̅̍̃̋̋̀͐̓̓̾͐̾͂̄̀̄̀̇̀͂̂̓̈́̓̅͠ͅd̶̨͎͍̼̻̥͖̍͗͐̐̔̽̎̀̾̈́̎̄̽̈̇͘͘͜͝͝ ̶̡̡̨̛͚͕͔̹̻͕̫̼͇̻̰̠̰͇̦̬̞̀̑̈́̍̑̄s̸̛̰͕̝͎̦̮͈̪̘̭̑͐̿͑̿̐͗̌̃e̵̥͕̜̅̿̈̾̒̑̐̆̉͊̐̉͊̓̈́͛͌͒͊͝͝͝͝ě̷͍̊̾ͅͅ ̴̧̩͈̬̣̗̺̠̲̘̩̖̹͓̖̥̦̼̮̰̂̏̂͌̒̌̿̿̐͂͘͜͝͝t̷̢̤̫͇̩̼̲̗̣̳̯͌̀̓͒͊͛̅͌͛͝h̸̻̫̬̜͈͎̦̦̖͍͓̺͇̖̝̻̪̞̼̽̌̈́͐̃̌̽̋͋̔̄̒̄̆̀̈́̅͆̿͐͜͜͝ẻ̵̢̛̛͔͈̳̖̰̬̼̩̳̖̄̈́̿͛̅͋̓̐̋͒̂͗͐̇̃̌͘͝ ̵̢̢̨̨̛̩͇̬̦̼̼̻̲̟͚̲̼̺̼͚̹͎̝̱̫̒̃͑̒̒͋͐̐͊̓́́̇͗͒͐̂̇̚ͅt̵̢̛̪̹͓̟̺̱̳͍̲̩̀͆̊̇̌̓̎̌͑͌̔̈́̿̓̈́̋̃̆̌͐͛͌͒̉̈́̕͘̕͜͠͝ͅř̵̡̟̝̝͔̳̰͙̣̘̀̀̕͜ư̸̢̧̼̙̗̬̘͇̠̟̐̊̓̂̽̒͐̑̽͆̄̅̾̆̓̈́͒̋̎͋̅̈̚͜͝͝͠͝ę̴̧͈̤͓̠͎̫̥̣̖̲̙̟̩̗̣̻͇͚͉͈̿ͅ ̸̻̓̔̀̃̀̃̔̄̒͝ḧ̵̡̡̗͇̦͍̼̭̻̱͎̯̝͚͓͈͎̠̣̰̤̺̞̝̹̯́͒̆̉̃̐̑̑̉͆̀̆͑̀̅̔͒͒͒̚ǫ̶̧̨͔͓̱͖̣̳͕͔͍̹̙̝͔̹̤͉̹͇̎̅̑̍͗͛̀͐͆̓͐̒̊̾̽̃͘̕͘͝͝͝͝ͅr̷̨̡̡̡̨̢̧̢̲̹͉͇͚̞̺̟͍̺͍̹͍͍̣͓̰̣̤̗̲̳̒̒̓̐̊̈́̀̈́͋̄̆͊̉̑̾̄̀̑̈̿̔̚̚ͅŗ̸͍̝͈̗̩̟͓̲̖̫̼̰̣̰͔͚͐̔́̓̋̒͗̉͛̚͜͠ḯ̷̢̡̨̧̳̗̥̘̫̳̦̱̤̫̤͙͇̖͍͈͇͔͌̈́̿̉̊̅͊̒̀̀̿̑̉͆̆̒̌̋̈̎̑̀͑͐̕̕͜͜͜͝b̵̧̨̨̡̝̮͉̪̭̦̦̹̯͖̙̥̺̟̹̻̩͑̿̎̆̂̓̈̇̇́͗̓͗̈́̓͂̏̄̆̈́̂̓͘͘̕͜ľ̸̨̩̥̯͙͍͎̗̖̻̥̙̓͛̂ͅė̶̖̹͉̿̌̐͌̂͌̋̀̆̈͑͐̍̀́͝͠ͅ ̸̨̧̰̠͎͈̩̤͉͇̩̝͇̗̱̞̤̦̼͚͚̞̗͆̑̾̊̓͑̎̉̈́̔̍́͝͝ͅb̴̡̧̢̤͇̗͓̫̤̺̗͙̦͒͋̈̄͗̇̾͑̑ͅē̴̙͉̗̭̳̙̥͉͍̞̞̖̘̋͗ä̶̢̡̧̡̡̛̞̳̠̮̰͓͎͇͉̲̪̻̝̫̝̖̺̺́̌͌̿̏̑͌̅̍͒͋͛̃̃̈́̅̂͗̐̾̀̅̏̇̐͘̕͜͝ṷ̴̢̨̮̘̹̭̜̯͖̹̪̳̖̟̫͙̹̼̳̞̟͓̣̯̔̾͌̓͗͊̋̈́͜͝͝͝t̸̢͚͙͔̻͎̠̜̟͉̯̖̟̩̼̟̫̪̣̩̫͚͙̙̣͓̤̅̔̄̈͋͌̔͗̇̊͋̀̂̃̌͒͛́̓̓̾͐̈̃̚͘̕͝y̷̨̧̢̨̧̢̛̠̻̘̭̮̬̜̻̙̫̩͈̥͈̹͎̹̻̜̔͛̊̂̄͑̏̋͂̋̅͆̔͑̐̉̿͑͊́̈́̋̍͌̆́̕͝ͅ ̴͔̰͚͔̫̲̻͎̥͓͛̓͛͊͌̈́̾̀̍̾͐̓̋͌̆̔̔̀̏͆̍̑͘͝ͅơ̵̧͎̋̆̉͐̋̑̅̓̏̌̍̃̽͒̇̇̕̚̕͠͝f̸͉͈̙͉̗̙̝̮̰̼͔̂̄͊̚͜͝ ̷̮̣͈̭͖̦̯̭̯͕̺̭̉͊̾͊̇̒̌T̷̥̳͉̣̠̈́̌̓̌̅̇͋̌͆͂̎̏͂̈́̂̉̈́̚͜͠͝h̵̢̢̙̻̦̺͙̥̥̼̥̺̣̞̝̱͍̝̖̫̊̌͐͆͆͐̇̈́̒̉͆̍͂́͗̉̎̈́͂̾͐̽͆͗̃̆̕̕͝ͅë̵̛̛͕̥͉̮͚̲̱̖̳̰̦͙̬͔̹̦̰̘͈͈͒͛̎̄̀̆̒͂̋̾̌̂̄͋̿̃͗̓͂͋̌̕͝͝m̸̛͍͚͎̮̣̪̯̼̜̖̻̫̪͊̌͗̊͂̆̍̋͗̍͊̂͆͛̊̆̇̅̈̓̄͒̓͘̚̕͜͠.̶͚̺̻̒̏̆͒̈́̽̓̾̓͝  
̸̧̱̂̿͒̿͊T̴͑̐̍͐̒̾̊͐̄͝͠ͅh̶̢̨̧̧̛͈̤̙̳͙̣̪̻̞̝̮̝̖͖̭̼͈͔͙͓̾̔̓̋̎̏͋͗͌̽͋̎̔͂͆͂͜͠ͅe̵̢̧̛̞͓͈̹̫̙̳̥̮̣̰̝̦̳̪̺̜̳̰̣̥̜͙̞͍̯̍̔̽͐͒͆̆̐͛̈́̓͑̔̐͛̕͘ͅi̸̢̢̹̙͉̪͚̝̜̯̣̫͉̺͉̪̻̦̒̆͒̏̄̄̃͋͘͜r̴̨̢̢̛̯̻̲̩͇͉̲̲͇̫͔̰̺̟̠͈̻̺̫̤̟̟͚̙̙̬̞̮͊̏̌͑̏̄͌̅̆̈́͛͒͗̿̋̂̊̈́̓͂͊̚͠͝ ̵̢̢̡̢̢̣̲͕̫̘̙̬̜̝̼͓͖͉̯͇͖̲̳͈͓̻̝͚͉̤̉͋͗̉͋̂̏̅̆̅͊͆̑́͗̔͗̾̕͜͝͠͝͝į̴̢̛̙̺̝̠̮̫̞̞̯̤̳̰̠̳̥͍̲͔̺̥̬̦̳̘̂̈́̓͋͐̿́̃͌͑̈͐̿͒̐̾̌̈́̎̀̎̈́̋̋̋̚̕͠͠ͅͅn̷̨̡̝͖̥̯͔̯̯͍̰̰̱͍̰̫̠̠͕̪̦͇̖̈́̈̓̕̚͝ͅv̵̨̨͚̞͚̜͍̺̲̠̫̤̠͙̏͐̓͒̓͊ͅì̷͖͍̼̠͎͖͉͖̅͊ṫ̶̹̱̠̻͐̆̽̈́̑͊̈́̈́͐͗͐͐͗̅͂̿͘̚̚͝a̴̤̩̯̩̳͌͛̄́͐͋̿͐͊͊̋͛̆́̽̅̄̍͛͌̚͘͝͠t̶̡̧̨̰̰̭͕͕̻̜̟̲͓̻̗͖̬̞̉̈́̎̌̔̂̋̃̇̂͐̋̈͊̾̚̕͜͝͝ͅͅͅi̵̧̛̗̫̥̤̤̊̎͌̎̕͠o̷͇̼͌͌̽̌̉͂̐̂̐̓̒͒̽̓̔̚n̶̨̛͕̟͚͕̱̳̎̋̇̒̐̌̌̆̔̏͒̒̏̇̐̚̕̚͠͝,̵̡̢̛͖̗̟̦̼͚̲̠̠̗͇̟̭̹̖͙̘̫̣̘̳͖͗͑͐͆̓̄̈́͑͒͗̈͝͝͝͠ ̸̢̧̢̪̙̟͉̗̜͉̣͕̪́͂̎͋̽̉͗̃͒̕̚ą̶̡̛̱̰͙͔̘̦̳͚͖͕̱̫̹̖̙̤͙̃̉̽̄͛͊̌̌̊͛̏̌͆̄̾̿̓͌̌̌̆͑̓̃͑̊̕͠ ̴̨̢̛͍̤̳̫̙͚̻̻̱̮̙͇͖̪̼͚̗̥̦͚̖̩̺̫̟̺͕͐́̉͊̈́͋̐̑̔͛͠s̵̡̨͓͍͔̤̟̥͚̎̆̓̕i̴̧̫̣̜͇̜͆̌r̴̡̢̡̨̮̥̬̖̜̱̖̩̝͇̗̗̙̟͉̘̗̼̱͕̜̙̥̭̳̞̍̂̋̌̚͜ȩ̵̛̟̗͚͙͖̭͎̹̲̺͙̜͓̫͉̱̳͍̫͖̻̝̘̻̳̤͇̩̾̈́̈́͋̉̆̍̓̉̒̔̽̽̇͌̚͘̕ͅņ̵̺̬̟̯̯̙̩͎̩̰̱͖͍̝̜̮͂̽̃͋̔̈́̔̆̂̽̃̈́̃̾̈́̿̈́͊̑͘͝͠'̵̟̗̮̼̬̈̈́͛̓͛̎̈̃̿̑̾̉́̐͒̕̕͝͠ͅš̵̨̺̳͚̜̜͎̖͎̩̗̭̥̜̭̮̠̥͕̗͉̣̍͆̏͋̅͊̚̚͝͠͝ ̸̢͍̙̘͔̫̤̟̳̟͔̪̭̬͕͙̹̞̰̻̲̝̟̲̺̗͖̻͈̜͛̄̌̓͊̈́̐̈́͒̚͝ͅc̸̝̟̪̮̝͉̹̳͓̖̱̥̲̯͙̐̒͘͘͜ä̷̡̡̛̻͙̟͈̟̖̣̘̳̫̭̥̣̹̠̪̲̫̻̯͕̗̼̜̦̠̒̇̄̏̓̇̏͛̾̽̍͜l̷̛̖͈̲̦̟̗̪̬̪̰̲̳̍̽̃͑̄́̈́̃̽̓̍̽͋̔͒̒̚̚̕͘͝l̵̢̛̪̙͙̫̟̮̰͉̬̼̪̣͖̫͙̘̟͍̽̑̍͛͂̍̽̄̄ͅ ̵͓͖̱̤͔̫͕̰̬̬̞̝̦̫͓̟̤͔̖̙͎̦̭̬̠̪̩̔̄̋͗͜f̷̟̞̐̅͋̆̇͋͗͐̃̎͒̅̄̐̇̋͂͒̕̚̕r̵̡͎̫̫͇̯̗̫̞̠̤̥͚͇̻̘̫̦͒̿̀̉̍͜͜o̸̙̲̓̊̎͑͘͘ṁ̵̨̧̱̭̫̙̻̬̯͕̘̞̬͔̙̳̩̮͉͙̻͍̳̖͙̪̟̱̂̂̽̆̔̏̒͐̐̽̈́̓̊̍̔̑̂͌̓̉̀̂͘̚͜͜͜͝ ̴̛̗̦̠͈͋̈̅̀͗͆̊͐̂̽͒̎̈̉͗̔̍̚͠ẗ̶̬̤̥̲̝̻́̌́͆͛̊̈́̉̒͒̏̚͘̕̕͝ḧ̵̡̛̝̞͕̣̭͇̩̰̘̦̝͙̺̘̼͔̙́̿̎͌̈͑͌̈́̿̕e̴̥̣̩̫̖̜̞̞̝̭̱̾͊̓̽̽̕͜ ̶̡̛͙͓̪̞̰̳͉̮̻͚͍͉͉̘̗̬͍̙͈̉͑̌ͅf̸̢̧̨̡̡̧̹̩͚̯̭̻͕̩̖͚͖̻̗̘̫͚̭̫̺̯̭̩͗͆̎̈́̐̈̓̀̓̐̓̊̚͜͠͝a̶̢̢̧̧̩̻̪̰̹̪̗̮͚̟̩̞̺̹̫͈͉̬̠͒̎̓̾̓͗̍̚ͅr̵̛̤͚͖̙̪͚͒̑̈́̇̃͐͂̀̅̈̄̉̾̔̈́͒̅̏͗̈́̇͑͑͝ͅ ̶̝̘͉̩̮̙̭̩̻͔̗̃̈̀͊̆̊̚͜ͅn̶̡̨̨̧̢̝̰̺̙̼̙̮̜̺̤̗̼̬͇̈̊̈́̄̂͂̄̽̑̓̚͠͠͝ͅơ̴̢̡̙͔̩̤̿͐̉̿̊̃̿̓̃̔͋̏̑̇͒͆̎̑̾̃̓̇̚͝r̵̰̘̠̼͚̤̹̅̓̿̐̎̃̌̎̊̋̒̚͘͠͝͝ţ̴̨̛̙͔̬̼̬͓̥̭̥̳̭̩̞͍̯̯͎̦͊̿̈̄̿̈͂̿̄͒̃͆̃͆̎̀̆͆̚͝͝ͅh̷̢̭̤̯̰̼̗̱͈͍͈̙͕̱̫͍͈̰͓͌̏̒̀͋͊̽̅̅̽̒͛͑͊̀͘͠ͅ.̴͕̲̥͈̽͑̽̈͋̀͛̈́́̌͗̈́̉́̉͝

_gasping for air, as if he was stuck underwater for centuries, but he was choking on all of the black. he retched more and more, until it went through his nose too, without end. his insides were on fire. most was too thick to escape and it physically tore him apart. he was drowning again. trying to reach up but he was being pulled downwards and into the dark...choking. drowning in the black. there was no escape. where was he going and why...?_

  
××××××××××××××× . ×××××××××××××××××××  
.  
.  
_Far-off space...darker...and even darker...and even deeper...The smallest shape he could faintly see...A bristle of white fur -- some maybe even red. As red as blood, just like it's eyes. A giant beast...With teeth -- sharp bones clicking into place, shifting -- like a forming spirit. Green flame -- as green as his eyes -- oh Dear Gods -- those awful awful eyes -- brimstone and smoke filling his lungs...Being unable to breathe normally -- suffocation -- tightening -- unfit to brighten-- unfit to be, unfit for anything -- fading into the furthest corners of..._

  
The prince opened his eyes, taking in a quiet intake of air and barely moving from his spot. Being tugged back with the weight of matter can be the most painful experience in one's life. Though it was a backwards tug, he had felt something from him move outwards, causing a feel of nausea within his own mind. He had no idea what that had been all about, form shaking slightly at the memory of _him_. _Dear Gods, it had to be in his most vulnerable moments, didn't it...? _

  
"You good?" 

  
Vivi's voice rang through the air, and he had never felt so relieved to hear it ever. Unless one counted all the other times. It was then that he realized that he wasn't in horseback anymore, rather, against a tree. It felt weird sitting on something so soft after spending so much time on hard leather. Slowly he turned his head in her general direction, her gentle blue eyes were staring back, a soft smile on her face. Nostalgia filled him like the clearest waters, recalling the time in the temple where they have first met. What's the point in having them worry so much?

  
"Ah, yes of course. Never better." His eyes shifted away from her, rather slowly since he really didn't want to, and began to stare up at the trees above them. He didn't even want to know if Vivi was gonna give him a concerned glare or not...But he changed the subject, trying to beat down that anxious feeling, only to have it rise when he noticed someone was missing. "Where is Lewis?"

  
"Heh, had to go potty a few ways away from here, like a minute or two ago. You were out before then, though!"

  
"Oh, w-wonderful..." He took a second to fully adjust, and carefully hear out Vivi's words. He stared up at the trees and focused on his slow breathing, feeling something heavy settle in his gut as he realized the sky was turning darker and darker. Had it really been that long, and yet they didn't wake him up...? "U-Uhm...H-How long h-have I been asleep a-anyway...?"

  
Vivi hummed and stood up to stretch, dozing, almost like she was lost in her own little world for a few seconds, counting off her fingers before giving him a gentle smile. "About twenty minutes? We decided to leave you alone because by the looks of it, you proooobably didn't get much sleep last night. I mean, did you? You kept mumbling weird things in your sleep."

  
Her concern was never fully gone, was it...? Well, he appreciated that they had let him sleep after he had some difficulties with it last night anyways, but seeing how Paradiso was in grave danger, it made him feel like he was only slacking off. And just hearing that he was talking while sleeping is what made his face flush. He had only hoped he didn't say anything weird or--or stupid like he always did...! "Wh-What kind of things...?"

  
"I was gonna get to that, actually!" Vivi rummaged through her bag, tongue sticking out as she tried to pull something out -- only for it to be a small notebook. In her victory she smiled, and began running through the pages before she got to where she last wrote it. "I have no idea what it was you were talking about, but you kept repeating it. For the last ten minutes and almost clearly, too. It didn't sound like English, either. Nothing I'm familiar with."

  
The prince looked utterly confused, trying to remember the dream that he did, trying to understand whatever it was she was talking about, because it sounded like it was important and it felt like he needed to know, should have known. But as such with trying to remember dreams, nothing came up but the dark space in his mind's eye, as if he might as well have not been dreaming at all. Dear Gods, there were plenty of things he have forgotten, why did it have to be things like this as well? He sat himself up completely, crossing his legs with his hands on his ankles. "I-I am afraid that I do not understand..."

  
"Hey, it's no big deal, I just love trying to translate things!" She chuckled, rereading whatever it was that she wrote, erasing certain mistakes or things she didn't feel like it would fit. "You speak tongues with barely any pauses. Plus I remember the common sounds you make. These had brief pauses and a different usage of words." She hummed, brushing her quill's feather against her cheek. "Almost like you were speaking rather than praying."

  
What? There was no way he could have done that. In fact, that was a sin against all of the Old Gods! To speak such things, too convenient and clear to be considered normal sleepy-talk...something clearly must have gotten into his head, and yet he had no clue what. It was almost concerning, leaving him shivering in the grass as the night's air got more chilly, bones turning into jelly and it kept him from moving. 

  
Before he could say anything else, he squeaked at the sudden footsteps, big and heavy. For a moment, he had thought a giant had caught their trail, ready to jump at them any moment now, but given Vivi's sudden wave he knew it probably wasn't it (she'd wave at a giant, though...?) The prince turned his head and realized it was just the form of his other friend in the darkness, coming out in a brilliant shade of purple. "Lewis?"

  
Oh, he was so very glad to see him again, even if he hadn't been gone for that long. Even better, he looked unharmed. That cooled down some of the prince's anxieties, trying to hold off his and Vivi's discussion. Lewis had a small smile on his face, reassuring, approachable, and fresher looking, somehow. "Gah, sorry I took so long. But hey, I'm feeling a lot better now from all that. And, I got some extra water." He raised two bottles and shook them, listening to the swishing water inside.

  
The prince smiled back, relieved by the sight of his friend. He heard Vivi whoop and clap gently right behind him, happy for Lewis' recent little discovery. "Good on you, big guy! Hopefully we can find some berries on our way!" Goodness. Some juicy plump berries sounded delightful right now...When was the last time he ate...?

  
The mood changed brighter once again as Lewis puckered his lips once he made it over to his essential bag, letting out a strange "phshshsh" sound at Vivi's cute reply. "Yeah. If you can tell the difference between the safe ones and that ones that get you high."

  
Vivi put her hands on her hips, swaying left and right like a child getting her toys taken away from her. She copied his pout, trying to play it off like it didn't matter whatever it was Lewis said. "I'm not complaining. I'd still take both." Was...What was 'getting high', anyways? Was there something the prince was missing here? Well, it already sounded like it was considered a bad thing, so he didn't bother asking in favor of whatever ignorance of such things he had left. Either way, their playful banter of sorts did make him giggle a bit, granting him a smile from both of them.

  
"Sure, suuure." was the last thing Lewis snorted Vivi's way before he attached his bag back to his clothes, lifting all of that weight as he made his way towards the prince. He was able to keep the flush from running onto his face as the much taller man reached his hand out for him once again, kind enough to help him up after sitting here for so long. "Hope you got some nice rest...So, ready to keep going? We can go for another hour."

  
"Ah, yes." Delightful. An hour of dealing with all of this darkness, one of the things he didn't like most of all. He only hoped they would get some torches or anything ready before then...He didn't feel like he could handle all that yet. Once again, he made sure to be extra careful to grab onto Lewis' forearm instead, as he was also not ready to take his hand, as if he would burn up if he did so. Lewis looked a little confused for a moment but didn't bother to question it as he pulled the prince onto his feet, while Vivi went to grab the horses. 

  
××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

  
They were a few steps closer to Paradiso, now. It was still gonna be a bit before they completely reached it, but they would find a sign that they were at least nearly there once they reached the ravines. Anticipation and some fear fueled his belly, but didn't waste time to catch up with Lewis and Vivi as they went deeper into this now dark forest. He didn't like the fact that he called it that. At least half of this place was claimed to be the edge of his owned land, since it was the closest forest to his kingdom. But even still, he didn't want ownership of really anything. This place gave him too much of the creeps.

  
Twigs snapped underfoot and underhoof, almost scaring him a few times as they kept moving. Lewis and Vivi reassured him time and time again that things would go at least alright, but even he could sense some uneasiness within them. The wind got even more chilly and he couldn't stop shivering, or was that mostly out of fear. There was a sense of wrongness in the air, he could practically smell it. Black and icky, like tar of mud, yet different from Mordred's aura.

He swallowed when he realized that the trees were starting to look completely different now, darker and most sinister than before. The straight and outstretched branches were becoming thinner and curled up, leaves decaying and some burning into the soil. He felt it tap within him, starting from the base of his spine all the way to the nape of his neck. In that moment he became aware of all of his senses, sharpening like deadly blades. "A-Ah..."

  
"Something wrong?" Vivi whipped her head around at the prince's sudden noise, with Lewis raising an eyebrow at him. For once, just for once he didn't want Lewis and Vivi to constantly worry about him. This was all about Paradiso, after all. It's what it's always been about, even before they all knew that this would even happen. But he couldn't help the feeling that something here was rubbing him the wrong way, so there was nothing wrong with admitting it. It would keep him from being in the way.

  
Footsteps slowed now..."I feel a stern in my spirit." The prince placed a hand on his chest, in attempt to stop his pounding heart. He was a few steps behind them and their horses, slowing down the more that dark aura swirled around them. "It is a strong feeling a-and it is kind of chilly...Something _is_ wrong."

  
Vivi tried to play it off with a quiet chuckle, using her free hand to gently pulling the prince up closer to her and Lewis, just right in between them and their rides. He felt both of their uneasy yet also bold energies keeping him from shaking so much, Lewis' hand on his shoulder for a moment to ease his anxieties. "You're just a little paranoid, we're alright! These are one of the most peaceful forests out there! The animals here love to play, haven't you heard?" Vivi said, tone jovial as usual.

  
Lewis nodded in agreement, brushing the hair that smacked him in the face thanks to the air coming from Guinevere's nostrils. "I'm like that too, a little. So it's alright to be nervous, Your Majesty. Just stay focused and we'll be okay. Okay?" His violet energy circled around him, as Vivi's blue aura did as well. It wasn't enough to completely soothe him, but at least he wasn't as jittery either. 

  
Honestly...The prince needed to learn how to take these easily. Well, no doubt the adventure wasn't going to come without any form of danger or fear...He pressed his hands together real quick, lowering his head. "Dear Gods, please please protect us -- eek!"

  
A pause. A large branch snap, and a rustle or two.

  
They all stopped, as frozen as icy statues and hearts hammering faster than a jackrabbit. It sounded like more than a few somethings were moving through the bushes, just nearby too. Almost as if the sounds were just right in front of them, or was it right next to them? They didn't know. But it didn't sound too promising. Six pairs of widened eyes looked at each other, their bodies squeezing close together. Lewis cleared his throat first, smacking a fist on his own chest. "P-Probably some forest critters. Let's keep moving on ahead."

  
And so, holding tightly onto their horses' leads, they kept on trekking with barely any pauses, this time their footsteps were faster. The prince could understand how they felt and it kept him on edge as well. They made it just a little bit further, just a few steps more, before they heard more noises.

Growling, creaking, and it was only growing stronger. He could feel sweat running down his forehead, and sense anxiety even in the horses as they give into their animal instincts. He squeezed further in between them, just about ready to grab his shield. "Y-You guys..." He squeaked, clearing his throat just a bit too loudly that only boosted his overwhelming fear...Lewis and Vivi acknowledge his words by giving him a quick glance, before they moved further along.

  
But the sounds were growing louder the further they went. There was no doubt that something must have been following them. Maybe some bears? Maybe they were only hallucinating and it was deer, or possibly even nothing. He saw Vivi grab onto her sword's hilt, just about ready to jump at anything that might try and get them first. "H-Haha, something doesn't sound t-too happy..."

  
Lewis nodded, and used his free hand to grab onto his sword's hilt as well. "Stay close, Your Highness." His baritone helped ground the prince back to reality, away from his thoughts that attacked him from all sides. He silently prayed to himself as they made it further down, their footsteps like the sounds of a clock ticking until something was ready to blow. He really really really hoped this didn't lead to sudden doom or anything if the sort --

  
..."Wh-What --..."

  
The prince's eyes blew wide, arms drooping at his sides. Lewis' did as well and Vivi's mouth went agape, as they have witness the horrid fact that they have ran into a dark, sinister, awful dead end. Nothing but a thick wall of trees that fused, curled into one another, and seemingly no way around.

  
It couldn't be! The forest did have an end to it, they did the calculations and -- and everything else! Even from where they saw outside of the forest it looked like there was some sort of exit from this place! And yet here they were, staring this wall of trees that completely blocked their next path, made even worse now that it was so dark out here. They have made it so far and their first obstacle was seemingly impossible to get around. They all looked at each other, confused and fearful.

  
But the prince felt a spark light up in his chest, like fireworks in the night sky, but burning with panic. The growling got even louder, the sound of pawsteps approaching at impossible speed, and the prince turned around just a split second before the horses began to freak out as well. "LOOK OUT!"

  
Lewis and Vivi turned their heads, and there wasn't enough time for them to process that they had to pull out their swords, as a pack of wolves, giant and contorted, jumped right at the group.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings!: slightly graphic leg wound and some mildly violent wolf fighting!!! also very brief abuse scene! hope u enjoy other than that! 💖

_For something as simple as blood...There were so many generations inside of it._

_Thick with the lives of so many others, and it wasn't hard to see. Reincarnation, or rebirth...He didn't know which was technically correct but, the aura coming off of it was something he couldn't keep his sight away from, not even in his own thoughts. Even when it was dripping off of those dark fingers, the tips burned by the flames around them. Each torch was brighter than the last, circling around the room until their placement changed, like an inward spiral. Despite all the lights, the room remained barely dimmed. But there was a glow around him, golden eyes glimmering in the dark as he stared at the red liquid before him._

_From all the way over here he could smell it. Copper, but nothing too rancid. It smelled like all the others, as if they were sitting right next to him, behind him..."Do you know any of them?"_

_He looked up at the other who was dressed in that black cloak of their's. Which was strange...they usually wore dark blue. It honestly rubbed him the wrong way, brought a familiar chill up his spine. He gently nodded a 'no', and looked back at the carved symbols in the floor. "I-I r-really d-d-don't... S-Sorry -- I m-mean...I-I do n-not..."_

_He could feel the other's smile on him, cold and calculating as it always was. They were never so mysterious with him. They were always gentle, sweet, and precise...What happened to them since then...? "It is fine. I figured you would not have. Memories are not easy to pull back into focus." He heard them sigh, felt them move closer inside of the spiral ring of torches, each clack of their heels on the ground surging anxiety within his soul. "I assure you that, one day, something will come back. It has to, there is no other way for you to go on without it."_

_From that sentence alone his eyes narrowed. He did not ever wanted to experience what it would be like forgetting all of this for the rest of his life. It was too important to just...leave it all behind. It wouldn't be fair to his kingdom, either...It wasn't like there was anything he could say to completely turn away from it either. No, nothing at all. The only thing he could do was try harder and even harder than that. It was what they would have wanted. Including the Old Gods, his own kingdom..._

_He shot up as he noticed the other was kneeling right in front of him, blood still on their hands and dripping onto his lap.."Answer me this." They leaned in close, their eyes glowing from the darkness of their hood, staring at his own confused and somewhat terrified gaze. "Do you remember your own true name?"_

_In that moment he was flying higher and higher and his entire body shot back as if he was struck by lightning with all of the pain in the world spreading through his mind, cracked and bleeding through the aether and in the outside world. His blunt nails went up and were scratching at his neck, leaving awful red lines across the surface of his skin and it was burning, burning all over and not just around his throat, even worse than the torches around him -- everything was starting to darken, a feeling of tightness like a noose around his head. Everything was painful and yet so very light, almost as if he was travelling all the way up the aether without end, but being crushed in the black void that settled all around him -- what was right or wrong -- what even was his true name -- _

_He could hear a chuckle -- deep and dark -- and the copper scent was stronger. He could feel something wet and warm travelling down his arms -- burning so awful he could almost make out the shapes -- what they mean and everything else -- like he could almost understand all of it -- all of it -- all of it. He couldn't stop the blackish wordvomit from coming up his throat -- fire all the way up and out his mouth before he could even think --_

_T̷̨̨̡̢̡̛̛͇̗̹̮̼̣̣̹͖̜̝̰͓̹̥̫̝̯͎̫̿̍͌́̊͛͐̃̋̊͑̍̋̉͌̊̿͛͋̓̓̒́̌̂͐͌̅̍̑̓͆̈́̋͌̃͐͘͘̚͠͝͝͠l̵̢̧̢̹̰̩͓̲̖̬͖̣̤̺͓̠̫̫̣̞͔͈͕̪̟̫͈̳̤͎̗̙̞̼̻̘̳͎̦̠͉̪̣͎̲͎̻͓̦͓͕͛͒̋̔͂̔̈̌͌̑̂̀̋̿͝ͅơ̵̢̼̭̬͚̲͓̮̺̪̼͚̠̼̗̟̦͔̖̣̝̬̠̗̬̘͓̟̂̀͊̍̒̑̅̌̔͐̉̐̾̐̄̎̎̀̾̐̎̀͒̇̑̃͗͋̚͜͝͝ ̶̧̡̢̡̡̨̨̡̮͇̖̘̦̫̘͈̝̺̘̠̯̥̳̹͇̫̤̬͉̼͙̪̰̐͆͗̐̑͒̎͆̇̑͐̋͗̂̂̋̑̊̄̑̑͑̇͆̈́͋̓͌͒̕̚͘̚̚͜͠͝ṯ̸̢̧̧̢̡̡̧̛͉̣̝̙̣̜̟̦̬̠̰̟̻̜̝̻̣̺̗̺̭̝̲͔̟̻̬̭̮̞̳͍̞̪͈̆͛̅͌̇̈́̎̑̇̾̆͂̓̃̌̇̈́̄̈́̔̚̕̕͝͝͠͝͝ͅă̵̬̣̜͓̱̫̣̯̩͕͖̜̊̅̇̾̀͌̐̿̿́͐̂̅̈̐̔̊́͒̈̔͊̋͗́̃̎͑̅̕͘̕̚͝͝͠͝͝͝r̵̡̡̛̪͙͓̮̼̭̞̘͚̰͉̰͚̪̼̟̺̞͓͍̼̣͕̫̼͇̝̝͚̫̰̺̫̪̟͈̺̗͓̯̣̹̘͌͒̐̔̋̅̆͌̊͌̊̊͂̓̒͌͌͋̒͌̃̈̌͐̉̈͊̈́̔̃̎̕͜͜͜͝ ̵͉̬̦̤͔̱̜̩̥̟̫̀̾̍̈̆̌̉̚ų̶̨͇̬̦͈̹̜̰̟͕̪̳͉̳̇͊͌̅̂̆͊̊'̸̡̡̨̬̘̪͔̘̙̖̮̜̱͇͍̯̫͕̪̻͇̠̳͎̣̦̤̞͓̪͉͙͎̫̮̠̣̗̮͓̹͉͔̣̭͙̮̞̳͉͈̥̭͕̾͆͗̄͐̈́̽͐̚̕͜ͅͅt̵̡̡̧̧̨͔̻̫̲̱̙̠̖̮̲̪̻͉̜̙̩̦̩̭͖̯̩̙̲̗̜̦̲̣̫̭̰̾̈͋̃͂̈́̽̀̈́̐̄́̚̕̕ų̷̡̛̛̹͓̲͎͖̟̘̠̩̗͕͔̼̬̫͙̫̱̮̲̥͉͈͚͍̰̪̊̈́̾͑̊̒̓̑͆͂̓̊̆́͐͌̎̌̓̓̓̓͆̿̽͋̊̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͝ͅͅţ̸̛̬͇͚̰̟̘͉͕͉̬̻͔̤̹͉̤͒́̆̃̈́̓̍̔̃͆̌̅́̔̐̽̐̆̏͛͐̋̃̌̎̊̂͌̐̽̈́͌͗̉͂͋̾͒̽̇̌͋̋̿͆̕͘̕̚͘͜͝͝ ̸̧̡̡̧̳̦̹̣͖̳̣̫̹͚̭̖̭̮̝̲͇͉̟̳͈̫̻̺̯̮̲̟̯̜͎̮͉̦̫͖̦̥̺̙̖͓͔͒̽̍̍͋̈́̓͌͗̇͊̂́̎̅̑̃̍̈͛̄̓̆̓̿̀̏̈́̈́͋̒̄̉̌̀̇͗͘̕͠͠͠͝͠ͅĝ̷̡̛̛̛̩̪͕͚̞̤̮̮͚͕̭̤̠̗̼͕̰̺̪͔͋̏͐͌̈̑̄̋͂̍͆͒̑̔̓̀͘͝͝ų̷̧͕͉͔̬͓̗̠͔̳̮͇̙͔̣̥͉̣̠̪̭̠̪̺̮͖̥̜̭͊̄͛̃͌̈́̃͆̈́̊̊́͑̐̏̎̽͛̓̓̿͌̽͑̾̈̿̐̈̀̍̆̃̉̓̌̔̓̄́̋̊̓̂̊͒͘͘̚̚̚̕ą̸̳͖̩͈̹͉͚͈͈̠͉͖̪̪̥̻̗̯̫͔̮̬̦͈̜̳͕͙̱̭̗̻̮̗͎̖̦̗̟̥̓̔̂͑̉̓̊̈̌̅̔̎̅̃͆͛͐̑̉̾̀̽͊̒̈̐̋̈̕̕͜͠͝ͅͅḑ̷̨̼̟̳͓͔̥̪̟̮̼͔̦̙̦̫͙͎̣̙͚̘̦̜̙̳̼̮̤͕̱͇̗̬̩̳̭̣͙͈̟̦̏̀̏̿̔̃͆͗̎̀̍͆̃̇̏̅́̃͛́̓͑̅̒͑̄̚͘̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̢̡͚͕̺̹̯͚̝̗̰̦̠̝͈͔̙͉͉̙̳̣̩̖̦̗͙͉̫̥͎̦͓̻̯͖̜̰̜̤͈͉̞̅̄̒̂̊͊͆͗͊͘͜͝͝ͅͅͅķ̷̢̧̧͚̟̪̫̳̟͈̭͎̟̺͉̬͕͇̪̪̤̦̭̦̙̤͔̘̺̈̏̈̌͐͐̈́͊̑̓̓͛̾͐̽̊͊̆̉̄̈́̈̈́̋̿͗̓̚̚̕͜͝͠͝͠ͅl̶̨̡̛̩̝͙̯̰̞̠͇̠̪̫̯̱̭̲̻̼̱͖͖͖͉̪̼͎̤̣͇̖̱̙̭̩͛͗̒͂̊̽̀̈́̅̅̉̽́̈́̈̿̂͐̃͊̓̏̿̆̓̉͂̾͋̇̽̐̾̋̒͂̈́͊̓͊͂̇̃͌͘͘͜͝͝͝͠ơ̴̡̧̹̬͍͎̻̺̲̬̻̹̘̖̬̞̗̲̻̜̥̑̽͒̄͊̌̄͊̓̓̿̉̒͒͛͂͆̇̾́̊̔͘̕͠͝ ̴̢̢̧̛͔̖̖͈̣̟̳̼̝̰͇̲̣̖͕̠̘̤͚̩͓̣̗̞̖̩̩̖͇̫͇̺̺̼̣̺̗̺̎̒͑́̌͋̀͋̅͂͑̆̈̈́̇͆͆͑̍̀͌̉͒̔͊̔̈͊̂̊̑̉͊̓̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̚͝͝͠͝͝ͅų̶̢̻̜̮̬̦̻͖͎̲̠͇͍̗̝͙͇͓̝̣͚̰͔̣͎̘͍̥̬̤͖͈̺̮̇̈́͂̉͐͌̏͑͒̈́͋̒̃̊̎͌̓̋͆͌̃͆͑̔͗͒͆̈́̔͒̉̋͊́͒̍͌͌̾̏̐̓̚̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅt̵̡̧̢̧̢̡̨̠̬͓̼͍͕̲̳̙̜̘̯̖͓͉͚̜͈̼͉͚̞̯̩̙̜̦̗̰̥̱͇̤͙̦̞̖̝̬̣̣̪̱̞̭̭͂̈͋̎ȟ̵̢̢̡̛̫̥̹̜̗͔͖̭̻̳̻̰͎̙͖͙͉̜̞̫̹̦͈̜̯̥͎̼̼͔̹͖̻̳̱̲̪̤̪̣͕̬͆̿̈́̉̀̋̽̅̈́̈́̂̅̽̓͊̕̚͘͜͜i̵̡̨̳̳̘͙͚̤̪̦̗̦͔̮̪̖͓̬̜̭͈͌͂̃̐̅͒̋͂̍̉̑̃́̈́̉̎̍̏̊̂̔́͆̈́͐̃̋̽̕̚͘͘͜͜͝͠͠͝ī̷̖̫͍̰̣̝̗̠̱̹͚̙̹̖̣̖̩̝͇̘̤̓̿̓̈́̏͊̆̅̿̃̎͑͌̓̑̌̎̔̐̓̏̏͗̆̒͊̓͒͌́́͑͊͂̊͛̽̌̚̚̕̚͘͜͠͠ͅn̶̛̛͓͓̱͑̐̍̒̏̈͒̍̈͂͑͋͌͑̑̑̐͆̈́̀͗́̌̓̈͌͊̈́̇͛̒̏̎̓͊̋̔͊̃͊̚͘̚̚͘͝͠͝͝͝ ̶̨̨̹̙͉̜̤̱̥̺͙̪̭̪̮̗͔̜̮͙͔͚̫̩͚̹̗̲̼̰̘̬̼̭̥͖̮͍̤̠̹̠̬͚̩̞͇͆̔̄̓̉͆͒̒̓̍̏̌͘͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅa̷̲͙̻̞͋̈́̈́̔̌͝g̶̨̨̨̮̖̞̭̳̣̳̩̻͉̤̰̜̣̮̤̟̫͈̮̖̝͖̻͓͉͙͍͇͓̦͕̰͎͍̗͑̎͊̈́͆̿͛̈́̋̕͠ ̸̛͖͙̬̝̪͈̯̜̠̳̋͊͆̂͋͆̔̌̇̇͗͋̐̇̌̊͑̆̈̏̓̅̿̇͐́̈́̏̑̽̅̊̑͐̈́͐̋̇̊͛̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠d̴̛̥̜͎͉͇̗̩͙̬̣̺̲͉̝̦͖̏͗̃̊̏̊̍̽̇͒̃̋̅̌̋̑̓̃͆̿̈́͂͘͜͝͠͠͝ͅr̷̨̨̡̨̧̨̛͈̗͔̮̖͍̼͔̱̯̣͓̫̲̝̝͈̺̜̻͖̹͙̯̻̜̱̮͙̯͚̙̬̬̯̫̖͈͚͚͓̎͗͗̊͂̒̋͊̂̇̅̂͒̿̈́͊̉̒̐̂̿̔͋̓̀͛̈́͜͠͝͝ừ̵̢̨̛͖̼̤̯̫̱̭̲̺̫̯͇͕͓͔̮̱̤̞̰͔̼̹͖̦̤̮͇͚̼̝̥̭̘̰͇̘̤͍̟̭̤͚̺͓͙̩̬̲̲̈͋̓̈́̔̒͊̇͌͒͛͆͒̎͒͋̾̈̆̑̅̃̊̿̅̎͗̃͐̕͜͜͝͠͠͝ȩ̷̧̪̱̗̦̮̺͎̜̣͎̗̩̝̥̘̲̣̯̦̗̔͊͂͐͛̀͗̋̓̄̓͌̀͒̋̉̀̌̓͌̈́͂͋̀͗͆̂͐̔̇̇͑͊̍͛͐̔͋͛̌̉̈́̅̄̚͝͝͠͝ͅb̵̢̡̢̛̯̼̣̤̘̝̬̱̗̫̞̗͕͖̻͍̱͎̹̝͙̘̯̝͍͖̥̟̩̂̍̋͐̀̈́͂̋̓͋̏̿̊̓̒̒͑̃͒͋̈͐̈̊̍͛̓̓̑̿̃̐̓̒̇̂̄̊͆͌̈́̿̒̈̽́̾͜͠͝͠͝ͅ.̴̨̧̧̧̨̨͓͉̳̬̬̭̭̯͚̣̟͔̫͚̳̺̪͚͓̗̬̗̥͔͖̭̼̻͔̱̦̩̖̥͎̹͈̱̫̹̀̑̍͛͌̊̚̚͠ ̴̢̧̢̢̨͈͚̥̜̬̟̟̤͇͇͉̪̙͔͍̥̙͕̝̥͇̮̺̖͇̫̗͍̪͍͕͎̗̺̗̯͚̬̙͉͉̬̝͔̻̾̇͌͋̈́͜͜ͅͅ  
̴̧̧̯̰̦̫̖̲̝̰̹̳̯̺͉̺͖͚̟̳̝͖̜̫̳̮͚̯̹̺̫̩̙͍̜̖̺̻̘̰͌̈́̏̒̆̚͜͜͝ͅĄ̷̨̨̢͈̫̣͎͈̞̦̱͖̣͙͖͓̯̣̹̪̘̻̬͙͓̫̭͈̗̦̪͉͉̪̫͚͂̽̾̌̍͐̉͌̽̀̈͒͒̃͆́̏̅̈́̊̃̀͜͠ͅ ̵̨̡̛̝̠͙̠̩̤̹̙͍͙̬͈̯̪͗̋̈́̓̃͗̌͐̈̋̃̎̎̌͒͋͋̇̓̍̌͆̇̏̈̽̋̓̀̿̐́̇͂̋̔͘̚͠k̷̨̢̛̛͇͍͎͈̻̗͇̙͓͕̮̭͉̦͎̓͐̀̓̑̍͌̍̏̌͆̿̈́͗͌͗̀͒͌̃̍̈́̇̾͘͝͝͝l̷̨̨̧̘̤̥̪͙̦̮̻̳̭͈̦̼̞̖̞̣͕͔͔̉̅́̏̂̐̈́͋̅͌͑̊̐̈́̇͐͒̅̋̑̅͌͐̇̀̄̃̊̔̇͐̒̕͘̚͜͜͠͝'̸̡̨̢̤̞̳͚̘̫͈̻̣̫͎̥̳͎̹̞͎͔̹̪̭̬̟̮͎͖͙͉͕̈̂͌̆̽̈̒̃̈́̄̿͐͌̓̄͐͒͛͂͂̈́̉̑̀͑̓̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͠r̵̢̢̬̻̺̟̰͔͔͕̗̪̮̗̠͕̄͒͗̃͂̐͆̾̇͋̽̐̌̊͊̄̅̎͑̍͂͗̊̅̔̆̊͋̌̈́͗̓̔̔̅̚͝͝͠͝b̵̢̢̡̰͉̠̥̱͉̞̖͍̰̖̠͍̘̩̞̺̳̻̭̪̝͓̭̘͎̯̠̟̞̣̥͎̪̙̰̲͖̫͖̪͗͋̓̿̈́͒̿͐̔̾̊͂̐̃̐̀̑̆͗̽̍̌̌̄͌͂̈́͛͌͑̒͋̇̌̉̆͒̈́͗͐͋̽̊͒͘̕͘͘͜͝͝͝ ̴̢̨̣̪̦̪͓͎̭͇̳̞̹̯͉̼̝̦̮͚̪͖͐͗͑̎̾͗͐͐̑̔̅̾͌̍̉̽̂͛̓̽̈́͊̐̿̓̓̒̒͊͗̾͌̇͛͂̉͗͂̓̓̉̽̂̚͘͘̚̕̚̚̕͠͝͝ͅa̴̧̧̡͍̬͖̱̦̝̞̲̥̩͕̦̟̳̭̩͙͚͇̮̻̗̻̪͍̪̳̫͎͎̖̙̙͕̠̞̝̞̬̙̟͉̦̘̳̘̅̽̋͐͗̈̏͛̍̽͒̆͒̓̽̏̓̀̌̔͂̀͊̽̋̆͂̅̋̋̒̐̾̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅỉ̵̡̧̧̢̧̛̞͉̥͈͚̜̰̮̦̠͓͙̮͕̮͈̠̘̘̼̱̗̞͙̤͎̼̩̯̻̻͖̣̖̺̬͉̣̲̈́̌̉̑́͌̒̒̇̈́̈́̓̍̍̊̒̿̊̚͠͠͝͝ǩ̶̠̠͗̑̍͌̍͊̆̈́̈́͑̌͂͑̎͂́͋͗̓̂̎̈́̔̆̅̓̐̿͌̽̓́̓̽͗̐̕͜͝t̷̡̡̘̜͇̬̮͖̗̗̥͇̹̤̤̝̯͎͎̹̅̄̈͂̆̾̍̉̓͌̈́̉͋͗̓͐͗̈́̏̆͐̒̆̈́͘̕̚̚͘̕̚̕͜͝'̷̡̢̧̛̛̩̯̩̩͕͚͚͍̣̣̟̥͕̤̲̣̠̲͈̬̬͚̙͕͔͍̞̭̠̦̺͍̟͈̯̤̖̘̝̯̩͕͌͋͒̋̎̔̌̒͋̎͒̊̓̍̊̍̎̏̒͌̋͂͛̓̈́͌͑́̃̑̓̈́̈́́̑͂̑̋̓͗̆͋̀̒̎̄͘̕͘͜͜͜͝b̶̧̧̛̛̭͎̗̜̱̞̼͎̩͇͙̞̳̯̮̤̣͉͈̬̭̍́͂̋̆̉̐̌̾̾̈́̾͒̿̆͌̌̇̿͐̓̽̅͑̐͊͂̓̿͗͑̊̏̕̚̕͘͠͝ờ̸̧̢̛͇͎̤̩͓͇̲͔̳͖͉̥̜̓͐̃̎̏͛̈̐̇͌̏̾͊̂̉͋̋̀̍̅̒͋͊̈́̎̓̕͘̚͝ ̵̧̺̳͙̺̠̤͖͕̜̻̍̀̔̎̽͆͒͑̆̉̋̋̽͂̿̆̽͐̈́̇̊̾͐̉͗͑͗̊̽̒̌͘͘͘͘͝͠͝͝ͅą̴̛̛̲̰͓͕̱̳̙͍͙̘̲͇̹̼̼̗͔͓̥̞͖̜̣̙̈̊̂̀̄̇̆̃̉̽̑̿̓̈́̾͑̈́͐̈́̐̉͒͋̽̿͗̏̈́̿͑͑̓̚͝͠͝͝n̷̢̧̡͙͕͇̫̺̤̱͈͙̮̘͈̹̫̻͑́̂̔̂̑̄̿͌͐͋͘͜͜ͅͅg̶̨̢̮̳͔̠̻͚͈͈͔̳͈͙̟̳̻͚͕̝͙̺͙͍͕̬̗̞̭̹̟͈͔̱̙̩̙̺͍͔̙̙̫̹͂̋̐̊͋̆̾̋̆̓̌̓͑̃͗͂̉͑̃͗̾̋̓͛͛̐̎̔̌̅̌̀̾̐͜͜͜͝͠ ̷̧̨̢̧̨̧̡̜̲͔͕̘̣͚̰͉̤̦͓͚̺͈͎̲͕̜̬̳̹̣̪͎̟̞͙̪̘̖̣̝̪̻̘̹͇̦̪͖̥͉̩̺̤̽̑̽̾̈́͋̇͊͝ͅͅk̷̥̙̑̊̔̒̊̾̃̂̽͛̐̅́̏̄̌̊̃̒̄͊̕͘̕͘͠l̷̨͔̥̰̳͙̥̠̤̲̫͍͐͆̓͆̏͆͑̇͋̍̿̋̒̈́̾̌̌͑̈́͗̉̂̑͆̽̏̽̅̐͊̌̇̾̇̾̿̉̏͋̚͘̚͘͠͝͠͝ͅͅ ̷̢̢̨̢̢̛͇͔͖͎̮̰̟̜͉͙͈͖̠̭͉̘̦͕͙͓̼̹̝͇̣̭̟̻̟̪͊͌͒̑͌̈́̅͋̃̾͗͒̂̓̿̽̾̆̐̆̓́͛̾̒͋̑̍̕͘͝͝ư̴̧̡̧̧̧͖̠͍̜͕̰̪̖͍̣̥͍̬̤̮̮͇͈̮̠̖̥̟̝͓͕̱̳̺̳̳͖̙͑̂͆̈́̓̄̓̉̃̀̈̉̏͂̒͊̃͗̓̆͘͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅǫ̴̡̼͎̞̰̠͚͉̭͔̺͈̦̗͉̳̮͙̟͇̖̬͈̙͔̘͂̔̄͑͊̿͂̀̔͂̈́͒̾̋̉̐̒̆̀́̌̾̊̋̅̈́͆͂͘̕̚̚͜ ̸̡̢̨̨̛̛͙̞͓̜̖̜̣̟̞͎̓͒͌̾̀͐̎̾͑͒͗̈̉̊͊́̍̀̎͑̐̊͗̊̿̂̓͒̅̍̓̈́̌͊̇̌̋͂̚͘̚͘͜͝͝͝g̷̡̢̛̯̩͓̥͚̟̤̙͍̈́̽̂͂̌̏͗̊̿̌̀͐̉̍̅̽̏̾̀͆͐̀̾͊͐̀̿̄̃͌̈̇̉͋̈̾̽̈́͂͘̚͝͝͠͠͝ą̴̥̳̣̲͚͈͙̫͔̞͍͍̺̙̟̺͑̏̅͑̈́͊͊̈̈͒̓͑͑̈́̾̓͘͘̕͠͝ȩ̷̢̯̫̝̼͇̻̘̯͉̟̞̖͓̩̖͕̏̎̀́̽̅́̓̔̈́̈̅̍̓̃̓̃̚̕͜͝ų̸̧̺̟͇͎̜͈̘̮͖͈̣̺̼̗̼̃͐̋̃̑̋̑̓̂̉̏̅͐̇̈́̓͑́̉͑̒͛̌̆̿͌̈́̈̐̅͑͐͂͐͘͘̕v̸̧̨̨̺̩̯͍͈̭̭̮͓̱̦̈͜͜ͅ ̵̡̧̢̢̧̛̛̻͍͖̝̣̬̜͚̺͕̮̥̠̞͚͙̹̥͍̱̳̭̲͖͙̖̹̞̬͖̯̯̤̤͈̦͖̰̼͉̱̥̄̂̋̃̉̏̈̎̓̃̋͒̈́̈́̎͐̅̉͊̌̇̄̂̈́̊̍̀̅̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠ͅų̶̡̧̧̨̢͔͍̖͍̗̟̲͓͈̥̦̫̠̳̱͓̮̻̞̝͔͓͈̙̝̞͚̰̘̺̯͇͖̲͚͖̱̠̞̬̯̠͖̣̱͎͍͐̈́̓͗͜ͅ'̶̡̨̢̡̛̛̛͚̱͔̼̙̠̞̬͈̪͔̬̩͔̪̙͈͚̦̱̞̺̻͓̼̮̠̙̳̤̤͚̗̙͕̥͎̰̤͖̇̈́͆͂̏̒̉͋͋̈́̍̃́͊̃͗̈́̊̎̾̐̊̅̐̈́̌̍̈́̑̂̎̐́̔̉̉̾͑͐̕͘͘̚͘̕͘͝r̵̨̧͍͇̥̖̣͔̱͓͈̳̮͖̗̙͎̲͉̙̮͎̲̰̞̤͉̫̩̥̭̠̄̄͊͊̋̾̀̽̌̔̎̽́̈́͊̈́̕͝͝͝s̷̛̗̙̈̆̉̊͗̒̿͐̽̃̀͊̍͒͌̆͐̔̏͊̄͊͑̄̈́̈̐̎͗̊͒̃̽̂̈́͘̚͘̚͝͝͝͠,̶̨̡̡̢̨̨̛̛̪̗̥͙͍̯̝̟̝͍̹̣̜͇̬̮̳̯͓̳̜̹͓͉̝̳̫̱̬̲̝̜̂̄̅̏̆̇͂̾̌̏̓͗̈̌̓͌̐͆̾̄̒̓̈̋̄̓̓̓͂̇͐͊̄̈́̐̽̕̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝ ̵̨̡̡̛̺͖͚̣͎͕̜̟̣͇̲̻̮̝̬̦̒͆͌̓̊̉͜͝͠k̶̢̢̨̛̠̱͚̻̜͍̼̱͉̪̖͈͚̦͇͎̭̳̰̲̟̣̲̼͎̖̠̺͚̯̻̰͕̱̥̀̔̃̓̅̓͋̔͂̾́̔̐̆̄̇͊̏͐̈́̾̒̇̓̅̒̉̇̇͂̏̀̈́̽͗̑̕̕͘͘̕͠͠͝͝͝a̵̢̧̨̨̙̠͈̭̩̗̠̬͉̖̳͇͔͇̠͎̼̭̱̜̖̙̜̠̞̳̠̮͚̩̝̳̭̥̭̤͚̬̗̱̤͖̺̭̙͎̽͆̏̔̔́̀̄̊̒̓̐̊̾̀̑̔͌̈́͂͗̎̈̃̈́̾̊͐͆̂̏̅̍̀̈́͑͆̅͑͑̍̅͒̚͘͠͝͝ą̴̧̨̢̡̠͙̺̠͕̪̰͖̪̝͓͈̗̖͚̬̼̹̞̭̜͈͈̬̘̺̬̘̥̬͍̭̘̟̗̪͖͍̩̝̳̥̾̀̄̄̄̕͜͜ͅn̴̢̢̤͔̦̱̳̤̜̼͔̞̖̭͍̰͕͍̬̤̟̽͜ ̷̡̧̢̧̧̛̜̗͎̪̯͙̳̟̠̥̖̦̥̝̜̠͖͔͔̳͔̹̮̥̿̍͐̇͗̂̃̋̔̍͗́̓͆̊̇̈́̇́͋̀͛̽́̔͂̏́̏̋̅̿̄̈̌͛̃̈̂̌̒̚͜͜͠͝͠͠t̵̺͇̦̰̅̍̍͑k̵̨̢̨̧̧̨̢̛̺̙̞̟͈̟͍͈̥͔̭͇̳͙̠̥̳͓̭̗̭̩͙̠̮͚̳̻̤͓̪̙̘͉̤̘̣͚̼̪͙̜̄̾̅̊͊͒̈́͒̀̌͜͜͠͝͠a̶̢̨̨̗͍͎̭̙͍̞͇̫̣̙̘̳͙͚̮̪̰̭̬͔̬̰̯͍̪̖̫̣̦̜̝̦̎̀ͅa̸̢̢̢̧̝̖͕͎̼̠̟̲̳̯̞͉͎̯͎͍̲̩͎̜̖̱̣̎̾̿̾̆̒̏͋̉̃̈́̆̇̋̑͂̍͗̑͗̌̓̅̅͗́͐͘͘̚̚͘͝͝ṳ̶̡̨̡̫̠̘̹͈͍̞̜̹͈̰̫͔̞̦͉͔̭̙̰̦̋̐̈̎̾̓̅̅̍̽̓̒̇͒̀̀̈́͂̐̓̿̈́̎͗̈͂͜͝͝͠ͅb̶̢̨̨̖͍͍͓̬̪̹͖̝̠̻̩̖͍͕̲͉̯̰͙̹̪̤͚͔̟̮̫̼̭͚̠̠̳̫͋́̄̒̇̓̉̒̈́̔̒̈̍̇̂̉̅̔͂͊̏͒͛̊̽̄͒̑̉͑̚͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅ ̶̨̢̹͚͕̤̣̭̼̭̪̬̯͖̘̲̯̻̣̣̋̃̐́͑̈̓͂̈́̽̈́̓̎͌͛̇̀̓̆͛͐̅̓̓̄͛̈́͆͑͋͗̓̚̕͘͘͜͝͝ͅk̸̛̛͖̬͉̅̆̃̒̋̾̌̍̓̈́̆̑̓̆̂̑̈̏̄͆̈́͌͋͋͗̂̓̊̚̚͜͠͝a̴̧̛̻͕̝̋͑́́͋̆̋̍̈͌͋̑̀́̔̍͐͑̆̐̾̓̉̕͘̚̕͠ ̴̠̯̦͙͚̻͉̘̜̠̩͙͔̔̿͐̅̾̑̈́͑͗͐̆̐̈́̄̆̓̃͆̆͋̿̂̉̀͐̂̉̑̑̕͘̚͝ķ̴̮̦̮̹̲̳̣͎̯̘͖̜̙̄͗̓͆̈̓͛̔̏̅̕̚â̶̢̡̡̧̧̲̫͕̖͙̖̭̹̱͙̮̦͍̲͙̳̖͓̝͔̻̳̼̙̣̦̝̲̤̥͙̻͔̼̑̅̀̽͋̊̿̄̎̑̏͆͒̾͐͜͜͜͜ͅd̶̢̛̙̼͙͇͙̣̪̞̰̬͍̼͓̼̖̜͎̗̠̬̤͇̳͔̥̋͐̉̒̈́͒͛̀̈͐͋̃̆̏͊͂̓͐̑͗͋̉̾̍͋͐̇͂͌̌͛̈̽̎̈́̇͘͘͝ơ̵̦̠͕̫̫͐̌͗͑͑̾̃̂̿'̶̨̨̡̤̗̮͖̪͉͕͍͎̥̤͕̝̙͎̤̘͍̭̽̓̈̓̈́̐̇̽̍̊̌͊̆̕͝ͅr̴̢̡̡̧̨̢̢̧̛̜͍̬͇̟͍͉̯̞̥̦͔̮̲͍̫̥̩͙͖̲͖̖͎̦͍̬̜͈̰̹̃̆͐́̏̌͗̏̌̂̌͛͆̍͒͆͗͂̏͒͂̃̄́̍̇̌̅͆̈́̈͌̏́̆̍̊͑̋̚̕̚̚̚͝͝͝͝ͅ,̶̡̡͉̟̣̫̩̎̅̇͌̿̍̉̓͛̆̾͛͊̈́̋̈́̽̍̎̿̒͘͝ ̷̡̛͚̥̼̘͌̔̄͆́̅̔͗̓̉̍͋̎͑̓̔̈̔͑̈́̾̿̽͑̾̉̋̈̈́̈̑̔́̓͛̆̆́̕͝͠ķ̸̨̡̨̧̧̳̗͔͔̣̭̠̲̦̱͓͎̣̗̼̟̰̼̜̘͔̪͎͔͚̩̤̟̤͈̲̙̖͓̗̝̱͓̝̜̪̯̩̭̑̏̔͐̈́̂̾̆̎̑̅̽̈́̒̔͗̇͌̿̽̈͆͆̒͘̚͠ͅͅă̶̧̡̡̨͎͕͎̤͕͚̞͍̲̻͍̥̲͙̹͓̲͌̀̎̎͋̍̅̂̓͛̈͐̃̈́͊̀̊͆̿̅̈́͂͂̓͋̅̇̾͆̓̈̄̉̓͊̃̐̚͘̕͜͝͠͠d̶̡̨̧̡̧̡̧̛͇̞̱̝̙̮̩͎̪̦̤͙̪̭̭̲̱͙̲̙̞̩̖̠͕͚͉̩̲̥̱̱̙̫̟̝̹͚̺̞̙͈̮̆͗̊͊̀͑͋̓̎̅͋̂̔̏͛̌̃̃͋͋̔͌̂̃̂̅̅͛́̍̂̂̒͘͘͠͝ͅͅǫ̶̢̧̧̢̛͚͓̩̼̗͕̗͎͚̭̯͎̻̯̻̙̫̙͕̲͔͇̗̺͕̤̞̩̼͙̼͓̮͍̩̩̱̹̼͚̻̳͙̤̯͓̬̲̳͊͛͌̓̂̂͗͆͜͜͝͠'̶̨̡̧̡̢̛̛̣̣̺͇̳̪̺̟̯͎̘̣̻̙̲̬̹̖̥͇̫̥̖̖͇̠̬͕͓͇͓̗͖̗͈̹̞̥͋̃̓̇̈̉̅̿̉̇͛̂́͊̌̌̇̓͂̌̈́̌͋͊̀͆̓͊̐̒̄̈́͐̈́̎͆͆͒̋̃͋̉̈́̂̑͌̕̚͝ṛ̸̡̡̛͍̳͓̝̳̗̹̹̞̬͕͉̗͇̘͚͇͙̻͖̖͔̞͇̯͇̰͉̰̏͆̔̇͒̑͗͂̎̋̚͜͜͝ͅ.̸̨̧̡̹͉̺̳̣̹̟̳͙͔̫͔̩̜͉͚̘̜̼̞̭̯͕̼̰͖̹̉̓̅̈́̾̋͋̉͊͛͋̈́͗̆̄̉̉̐̐͆͌̑̓̎́̿̍̀̾̒́̌̍̐̓͊̒̾̂̎̎͌̈́̑̌̚̕̕̕͜͝͝  
̸̧̡̢̮͙͚̼̳̗̘̹̦͎̙͎̭̠̇̋͐̅͊̄́͒̇͛̏̾̽͑̉̆͆̍͒͌̑͆̂͊̈́̔̿̄̏̈́͋̃̏̄̓̈̿̃̓̒̍͊̓͑̈́͘̕̕̚̕͘̚͠͝͠ͅB̸̛̛̛͖͓̩̻̘̘̤͙̪̭̦͙̬͔͚̪̻̙̜̺̬̣͚̱̤̞̼̞̜͔̼̙̬͓̲̥̱͕̣́̓̑͗̆̿͒̊͑̈́̐͊̈̈́̆̑̍̓̋̍͂̓̿̒͑̓͋̒͆̌͑̎̔̈́͑͘̚̕͜͝͝͝͠i̷̢̢̡̛̲̩͙̫͎̼̩̝̩͈̬͓̯̘͉̤̩̯̻̰̲̳̼̙̭͕̞̮̝̤̗͚̝̩̳̟͙̹̭̖̝̥̫̠̰͇̦̾̐̽̋̏̑̂̿̔̿̿̌̋̅̎̊͐̈́̋͐̚͘͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͝ķ̸̨̧̧̛̛̺͚͎̺̭̟̯̘̖͙̻̟͎̝̱̭̺̺̮͎͇̣̲͍̙͚͔̘̫̲̹͔͙̼̘̤̥̹̳̝̰̗̤̳̲̮͉͓̣̺̔̾͆̓̈́̄̊̍̂̈́̄͊͐̇̈̂̔́͌̿̍̎̾͊̽̅͂̈͘̚͝ͅư̴̡̧̡̭̗̬̺̳̜͎̱̳̫͚̮̥̙͍͙̳̱̯̣̞̬͚̟͎̻̩̲͓̼̳͖̬̥̳̪̗̖͙͎̠̘̠̲̦̺̱͈͕̿̎̌͆̒͛̎̾̓̈́͒̀̎̃̎̐̈́͌̍͐̒̾͂̋͒̋̑̋̈̾̓̐̍̽̾̋̊͂͌͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠ ̸̧̧̧̧̧̡̪̟̰̱̹͉̠͇̝̥͙̰̮͓͎̦̠͇̝͓̺̘̣̥̥̲͙̰̠͓̱̯̪̮͈̳̼̣͈̲̠̤̪̗̼̭͊̊͒̍̂̊̎͋̃̍̈́̒͑̃̔̇́̚̕͜͜͠ͅͅk̴̡̛͉̼̖͉̲͓̙͎͖̥̟̗̺̲͇̤̥͖͚͔̳̰̙̫͍͌̃̊̒̐̈́̍̋̈́̔͆̉͊̐̑͛̒͒͊̋͆͊́͐͒̉̄̄̾͑̂̿̀̀̆̑͌̊͌́̚͜͝͝͝͠͠͝ą̸̨͎̣̱̫͉͍̙̟̜̙̹̺̭̖̪̠͍̯̳̘̞̘͔̺͍̺̃̍̋̽̊͒͑̇̆̈̌̈́̓͂̇͘͘͜͜͝d̵̨̛̙̬͖͈̯̬̜͉̙̤͈̘̫̖̻̣̹̩̩̱̼͈͈̺͎̱̼̃͐̐̈̾̊͐̓̓͂̏̈́̒̃̒̄̎͌͋̐̔͆̇̐̄̓̒̏͋̈͗̈́̓̿͆͋͊̀̏̑͑́̈́́̆͋̚͘̕͘̚͜͝͝ͅǫ̴͙͈͖͇̮̠̪̫̭̯͎̖̼̫͈̠̜̽͆̌̉̓̈́͋̈̋͗͑̽͋̓́́̋̈́̆̌̆̓̇̌̍̓̿̀̀̚͘͜͠͠͠͝,̵̢̡̢̛̰̲̞̗̬̦̠͖͇͍̺̹̞͉̬̮̭̜͛̓̓͑̆͌̌͛̈́̽̌̕͠ͅ ̵̨̨̡̝̹̯̦͓̤͇̻̹̝̠̯̫͈̗̙̰̦͔̜̝̹͈̟͈͇̤̳̻̬͓̖͖͚͉͍̈̄̊̏̒̓͒̆́͊͌̀̐̀͋̈̑̑̎̑̆̕̕͜͝ͅb̸̨̧̨̢̛̰͈̺͎͓̳̠͖̣̻͈̺̣͖̞̘͍̰̰̣̰͙̗͖̻̘̳̩̥̳̰̩̯̦̣̳̭̉̇͘͜͝͠o̸̢͇͖̰͔̭͗̒͗͐͒̂̈́̅͂̎̅̈́̏̎̅͗͊̃̇͋̇͛̈́̊͋̿̒̐̎̒̚a̶̛̱͚̺̪̩̗͚͒̈́̓̆̓͆͆̎͂͊͂̐̑̾̇͊̔̔͘͝͝͠e̶̡̛̜̜̜͇͈͍͗̍̾̏͑͛̒̔̈́̂͆̾̍̊̆̏́̽̅̐́͐̄̈́̐͛͋͌̎̊̆̓͜͝͝͠ų̷̛̞̟̮̬̘͔̰̯̳̻̑̎̄͑͒͒͋́̽̔̎̑͒͋̈́̎̓̾̔̃̕̕̕q̶̳̬͎̮̲̞̰̠̮̺͕̱̱̳̰̤̪͇͉̣͚͙̱̪͌̋̊̈́̊͆͆͆̓̽͐͊͠ͅͅͅ ̷̨̢̡̡̝̱̹̙̭͎̠̱͉̞͉̥͚͖͎͖̺̓͛̒͆̒͜͜ͅa̷̢̻̥͍̯̻̟̫̥͍͎͚̖͔̭̰̯̬̙̳̜̟͖̙̩̪͎̞̅͌̇͂̄͗̎̅͑͌̿̒̓͋̎̈͌̌̿̂͘̚͜͠͠ͅr̵̨̢̛͈͓̤̭̝̯͔̝̪̣͚̩̖̖̤͕̾̈́́̑̓̾̽͌̌͂̎͋͗̓̾̕͝͝ơ̴̡̨̡̢̨̹̯̤̪̱̤̝̳̞̞̘̪͖̦̟̘̥̻̞̪͈̮̯͎̬̗̤͙͖̹̜̘͈̪̻̞͙̘͚̭̠̳͚̮̜̲̰̬̩̤̄͛̈́̉͝ǹ̵̨̢̨̼̤̤̣͍̭̰͖̙̭͕̱͉̳̭̻̼͈͓̺͚̝̙̤̘͎̙̬̘͔͗̈́̉̈́̌̓̽̐̋̅̐̌̅̊͒͌͋̽͗̈́̆̾̊͒̓͊͗̉̇̈́͗̓̂͋͐̒̂̄̔̃̍̚̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅ,̷̛̠̞̯̪̱̏̈̈́͛͂̍̈̆̀̾̍̾̒̐͗̇̇̋̿̚͘͝͝͝ ̵̢̢̧̡̡̜̞̲̘̖̞̭̪͙̹̩̯͚͖̬̝̲͉͙̫̞̱͈̱͎̞̼͎̼̦̺̙̗̱̤̩̓̀͂̄̋͛̏͌̂͆̈́̑̈́̈͗̂͌̎͌́͑̓͐́͋̽̅̽̓̈́̐̔͋͜͝ͅa̴̧̧̧̧̨̰̘̖͓̘͈̤͉̫̩̜͚̰̬̲̮̣̝͍͉̺̭͚͓̻̩͔̜̭̟̪̯̳̒̔̄̈́̏̓̇̽͐̉̅̊̄̓̓͘̕̚͘͜͝͝ͅĭ̴̧̨̢̛͎̬͚̩͎̙̜͚̪̹̦̗̮̗͖͚̤̜͔̩̯̐̔̏̌̿̍̇͐̍̎̑̉͊̉̏̌̅̑̀̍̂̒̈̆̕͝͝r̶̨̨̡̢̨̡̢̭̪͖̲̝̳͙͕̩͖̪̜̣̣̦̺͚͕̫͍͈̠͎̼͓͖̮̗̹̬̠̰͕̮͚̖̟͓͈̖̝̤̬̺̓̋́̋͊̏̈͜͝͝͝ḇ̷̨̛̛̪̔̾̄̂̽̈̃̃͆̐̐̎̅̂̽͒͌͗͐̐̓͊̃̔͋̏̽̃͂̍̌̈́̚̚͝͝͠͝͝ ̸̢̧̨̢̧̛͔̠̥͇͖̟͚̝̠̦̮͇̞̪̹̯̞̭̫͎̗̭̰̊̃̋̎̌̌̋͂̅͒̆̉̿̀͑̓͛̒̂͒͊̽͐̏̐̐̾͌͘̕͘͝͠͠ť̸̻̾͆̐͐̕͝ǫ̵̨̧̖̦̱̜̤͚̝͖̩̬̬̩̯̠͙͉̙̤͙̦̮̦͙̩̥̣̣͖̰̦͒̈́̈́̽̀̾̍͛͆̈́̔̈́̇̐̂̆̌͆̍̄͘̚͠͠͠ͅͅǫ̷̜̹̘̙̈́͗͂̇̉̈̉̈́̐͑̈́̂̄̓̽̑͒̉̆͂̊͋̄͂̽̈́͋̕͝͠͝q̷̢̡̢̢̢̛̰̮͓̙̤͇͉̠͇͔̭͓̣̺̘̞̯̺̖̟̪̬̟͈̮͕̗̥̰̱̻̭̹̪̗̭̖̤̰̀̌͆͂̊̅̂̃̂̏̊͊͒̅͆̍͊̋͊͛̅̋̇̉̈̄͗̑̆̎̎̾͘͘͘̕̚͜͝͠ͅͅͅ ̵̨̧̩̪̦͇̘̠̇̆͌͆̄͒̐̈͌̊͂̈́́͊̕̚͜͝͝k̸̛̥̂͋̇l̴̨̨̧̨̟̠̮̤̭̹̼͍͈̟̘̫̞̖͉̬̣̫̤̫̱̻̪͇̜̫̼͇̜͇̩̣͉̮̺̙̣̬̱͓̭͕̳̙̙̿͜͠ͅơ̷̡̢̧̨̢͈̼̫̥̭̥̼̦̱̥͕͖̪̫̭̝̣̤̬͍̗̹̻̼͎̹̜̞̙͎̪̖̺̦̘͓̪̞͚̜̥̯̗̺̞͙̲̪͒̊̈͆́͑̌̒̈̕̚͜ͅͅͅn̴̡̧̫͇̭̈́̀͒̌͌̌̒̒͛͗̋̊̓̍̈́͆̌̊͆̈́̾̿̈̔͑̋͑̂̈́͊͆̐͂͛͐͜͜͝͠ ̶̢̨͚̼͖͔̦̯̖͕̱̥̩͔͍̣̙̝̩̣͓͚̠̲͕̫̘̱̮̘̣͍̞̼̙̿͒͒̂̿͛̑̈̎̑̇̓́̂́̐̃͛̋̍͋̈́̇̅͂͆͛̿̋̽͘͠͝k̶̢̨̗͉̼̠̮̥͕̟͎̟̺̘̖̳͚̖̤̓̐͊̊̿͌̉̍̇͊̈̔̇͑͑̎͋̀̀̾͛̆͑̽̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅu̶̻̻̝̦̺̰̙̯̞̯̖͓͉̿i̶̢̢̧̨̨̢̨̼̻̙̠̰̲͓̮̯͎̬̜̖̖̻͍̩̙̭̮̼̳̥̖̤̺̦̹̣̘̺͙̘̩̞̞̬͎̰͔̇͑̊̋̑̈͗̈́̎́̈́̽̔̈́̇̄̍̑̊͗̈́̒̎͋̓͘͝͝i̴̢̡̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̥̫̲̱̳͖̦̺̭͕̣̞̟̮̝̱̠̤̭̥̬̗̖͓̙͇̫͕͉̖͙͎̳̰̼̖͙͉̬͔̲͖̩͉̭̲̿̇̆̎̍̊̈́͗͆̈͑̑̈́̽́̄̋͗͐̀̿̔̌̔̆̈́̍́̉̈̈́͆̌̕̕̕͜͠͝͝͝a̴̧̡̧̢̨̡̛̼̣̫̥̭̼̣͙̱̦̳̟̯̩̦̯̙̖̫͔̖̟̻̥͉̱̤̤̮͓͇̗̣͋͑̇͂͑́̒͌̓͌̍̓̾͛̿́̓̒̌͂̂̉̈́̾̚͘̕͜͜͠͠͠͝͠ǫ̴̨̩̜̥͖͉̥̫̘͎̝͎͔͖̮̣͔̞͎̣͔̳̖͙͎̝͈͔̙̞̘̗̯͚̉̀͑̐̽̀̀̂̀͋̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅ ̴̡̡̤̝̼̳̗̩̟̳̀̽͊͑͐̔͝l̷̛̛̛͉͕͖̙̩̝̮̤͓͓̺̩̭̼̏̋̒̈́̒͗͛̎̂͆̆̉͐̿̓͆͛͆̉͑̓͋́̆̊͋̎̐̽̑̽̔̓̽̇͑̊̈̔͐̓̔̾̋̚͘̕̕̚̚̕͠͝a̶̧͉̱̟̻̤͉̺̪̱̼͉̣̤͖̭͔͉̟̫͕̣͎͔̪̰͓̮̝̞̥̹͇͒͛͐̍̇̆̂͐̆͜ͅi̴̡̧̨̡̨̛͇̥͍̞̣̮̦̬̝̘̠̱͔̲͎͙̰̩̗͎̗̳͖̖̘̖̫̮͎̮͉͉̣̫̦̟͚̟̻̝̞̦̺͕͎̤͓͌͋̌͑̿̃̃͑̓̋̓͂̾̎̓̀̿̆͐͑͒͌͐͐͊̃̍̍͌̑̈́̊͛͒̃̔͊̆͗̿̀̓͘̕̚̕͜͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅų̶̛̘̪͚̜̟̔̌̐̀̅͗͆̈́̈̔̔̋̍̔̑̎'̵̢̧̧̰̖̪̪̗̙͈̰͖͎̩̪̤̼̪̪͇̞̗̮̘̳͎̙̞̘̟̦̮̬͔̘͍͎͙͕̺͔̪̤̝̺͍̝͔̜͖̽̇͗̐̇̂̽̓̈́͑̇͑̌̒͛͘͝ḍ̶̡̨̛̛̛̻̝̫̹̥̮̖̩̫̮̬̪̦̱͕̜̭͇͍̩̞̲͇͖͚̱̖͔̦͎̲̩͍̳͈̣̩̉̒͊̿̑̌̆̐̆̋̓̓̏́̈́̈́̂̀̈́͛̾̅͌͋̅͆̅͗̃̕̕͝͝ͅͅr̶̨̨̢̛̛̛͇̱̪̖͎͎͕̬̞̫̬̪͓̤̼̖̤̟̝̘̓̄̀̽̌̉͐̀͛͂͋̓͑̔̿̃͑̌̾̑̌̾̋͛̓̆̍̊̔̇͛͌̅̎̅͛̆̐͆͛̽͌͘͘͘͝͝͝͝ͅő̷̢̧̢̢̯̣̠̩͉͇͇̤͕̺͆͂͋́̊̈́̉̈́͜n̵̨̛̼̗̻͉͚̬͎̫̪͖̦͙̻̰͓͓̳̹̱̬̜͉̯̖͉̰͂̈́̀͊̆̈͆̏̇̊̈́̇͌̓͑̒̍͑̔͗̋̈́̈͐͛̔̐̏͊̈́́͋͋̓͘̚͠͝͝͝ ̴̢̨̧̧͕͍̜̳̹̘̘͖̝̞̯͈̲̜͖̣͖̞̜͖͇̩̗̼̮̙̳̮̗͓̬̤̬̜̺̩͉̼̰̜͖̳̩̣͙̙͕̻̀̇͗̓̆̂̅̉̅̅̋̕͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅd̴̮͕̼̥͔̲̲͔͚̯̬͓̮͍̳̖̦͇͇̗̙͍̈́̒͑͐ͅi̷̛̼͔̪̝̫̰͙̦̳̳̗̰̻̲̤̯̗̼̫͈͎̺̺͎̘͇͓͉̖̩̜̪̝̖̬͚̯̞̳̞͔̙̗̙͗̂̈́̐͒̽͐̆̅͒̑͒̽̂̽͒̒̕̕̕̕a̵̛̞̖̗̪͕̳̝̰̯̯̜̮̲̻͈̳̬̼̻̲͇͐̉͛̔̐̇̄̍́̌̔̾̋͊̿͒̽̈́̎̍̑̾̅͌͒̀̐̔̽͛̓̾͋̕̚͜͝͝͠a̴̧̡̧̨̛̛̭͇͍̼͖͙̖̯͙͙̘̟͉̹̪̤̤̣̝̯͉̯̤͖̪̯͎̪̹͇̳͔͔̤̘̪̰̰͚̳͈̅́͆̆͌͊̄͂̌̀͊̓̓͌̓̆͛̓͋̌͌̑̈́͆͂̾̂̃̾̔̀̌̈̃̊̉̋̈́̎͗̉̒̋̅̚̕̕͘͝͝'̶̨̼͕̖͚̫̟̳͚͍̖̮̦͊̏̿͑̎͐͋̇̈́̊͑̍̊̎͘į̸̛̟̦̩̺͙͖̲̠̪̲̱̘̗͍͚͖̘̰̺̒̈́̉̂̑̀̉͌̇̅̂͒̄̈̍̈́̈̏̋̏͒̀̓̓͛̍̃̂̆͋̃͘̚͠͝ķ̶̧̨̠̜͍̠̯̹͖̣̪̱̠̗̩͓͔̗̻̝͖̗̫̹̫͓̘͇̺̭̥̂̉͗͌͑̓̀͑̓́͌̊̿̿͗̏̒̉̄̏̈̕͝v̵̡̨̧̢̨̡̝͖͉̖̰̰͖̱̼̼̣͙̞͍̬̫̳͖̭͈͔̮͇͓̣͓̫̗̺͎̹͍͉̲͎͇̘̠̾̏͋̿̅͊̊̄͗̾̽̈́̂̓̍͌̊̑̓ͅ ̶̡̛̖̯̻̠̺͍̝͔̠͙̠̭̺̫̮̭̯̘͚̩͎͖̣͚͍͍͔̲̜͔̝̒̏̒̿̎͆͋̔̉͌̚͜͜͝ͅa̴̤̩̙̦̹̥̳̦̤͔͗̽̾͋͜͠͝ͅģ̸̨̛̻̬̙͈̖̞̼͓̣͎̪̼̬͈̰͚͕̠̭̥͔̺̩̗̲͇͎̼̮͚̬̥̺͔̮̙̟̻̗̺͚̞̞̱͙̜̦͓͇̯̩͊̂̌̈́̂͌̆͒͆̊̈̿̃͂̓̊̈̎̾̓̎̋̄̃̒͜͠ͅͅͅ ̵̧̛̳̟̦̜̪̭̬͖̣͓̭̫̯̠̮̯̜̹̰̣̖̈́̉̿͒̇̍̒͆͛̉̎̇̎͐̐̽͋̏̉̽̈́̔̃̉̀̃͂͘͜͝Ţ̴͕͙̟̠̙̟͈̯̤̭͔̭͕̼̲̭̪͙̾́͂͗̓̉̓͊͊̽̇̓͌̏̊̑̆͗̑̾̏̾͗̓̏̄̎͆̃̏̍̽́̕̕͝͝͠͝ͅy̶̢̧̢̞͍͕̮̣̦̬̯̭͔̥͔̳̦͙̬̲̖̫̐̒̽̈́͒͛̇̏̈͊̔̊̒͗͋̎̂̒͋̆̊̓͋̊̅͂̈̑̐̀̓̋̏̓͐͒̒̈̂̕̕̚͘̚͘͜͝͝͝ơ̵̢̧̢̨̧̨̯͔̰̠̮̗͍͎̪͔͇͔̪̬͚͕̯̗̭͇̟̖̠̰̮̤̫͍̟̜̥̲̘̱͗̈́̅̃̐͆̄̃̈́͋͌̎̇̇͐̎̑̉̿̍̈́̎̽͐̓̊͂̓̇͂̌̅͐̃̄͂͂̄̃̍̆̄̍̽̓̔̚̕͠͝͝͠ͅn̸̡̡̡̨̝͖͕͉͎͎̺̙̱̙̝͖̹̳̤̜̖͈̟͓͙̰͖͓̮̗͖̗͎͎̰̬̻̲̙̜͙͓̹̹̯̥͉̝̩̟͇̤̝̖͕̽͛̋̊̋̎͐͒̆̂́̀́̍͆̉̌̆͌͆͂̽̌́̓͐͂̾͒͊̒͆̒̂̚͜͝͝͝ͅ.̴̧̢̢̡̯̳̮̺̲̱̱͓̥̼̺̥̭͕̜͙̗͉̞͓͓̻̳̮̱̱̲̳͍̝̦̯̖̙̖̘̫̠̌̓͒̈͜͠͠  
̸̛̯̝̥̯̪̖̩̣͆̌̈́̋̃̀̉̓̈́͌T̴̢̢̛̞̥̖̤͇͖̹̰̼̗͕̙͎̜̭̗̭̞͈͙̦̩͖͙̪̙̝̜̘̖̺̹͍̩̯͛͑̒͂̈̌̽̌̃͑̈́̋̇̌̾̋̈́͆͆̽͛͑̄̇̈́̿̃͂̅̓̽̾̚͘̕͜͝͝͠͝ḽ̶̡̧̨̨̨̤̫͈̪͙̺̬̰̲̩̳̞̖͈͎̝̼͔̞̘̼̭̉͌͒͐̒̊̏̓͂̋̅̔̅̆̏̉̔̏̄̐̔̌̔̓̽̐̊̓̌̉̄̄̊̾͊̅͂͑͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͝o̵̡̨̝̪̱̤̳̹̮̗͈͎̣̰̰̗͈̎̈͂̔̂͐̌͛͌͐̆̾̋̂͋̋̉͑̃͑̅̋̇̀͊̓̓̇̔̑͛̍͐͛̌̽͋̑̔̕̚̚͘͘͠͠ͅ'̸̼͕̪̲̼̻̱̻̪̯̝̼̞͚̣͓̗͙̙̮͓̝̭̝͈̟̮̞̹̮̆̍̍̏͛̈͂̋̅͝͠͝ư̸̡̛͔̻̱͓̗͙̳̝̥̲͈̭͙̱̘̻̹̘̯͈̺̟̰̺͔͈͇̥͓̲̞̹̝͈̙͔̫͎̖̫̣̱̣̥͙̱̬͕͓̰̝̺̔̎͛͂̊̀͆͛̽̎͋̃̈́̓̔̈́̐̉̅̈́̊̒̊̌͐̈́̈́̐̔͐͐̈́̓̈́̽͋̔̈́͘͘͝͝͝͝ ̷̢̢̛̟̪̦̠̻̠͚̦̖̞̰̪̠̝̱̹̩͓̥̖̹͕͕̝͍͉͖͉͍̦̘̮̰̫̙͇̭̮̖͉̺͚͉͖̤͚̗͙̳̱̅͑̓͋̔̈́́͌͑̐͑͑̅͜͝ͅ'̵̢̧̢̧̨̧̗̣̝̼̭̯̬̤̣̻̣͉̠̜͔̤͔͖̰̻̘͎̗͓̲̟̠̫̮̮̬̥͖̞̺̫̱̯̥̖̠̳̖̜̔͋̎͂̾͐̒̐̓͐́̈͗͐̽̄͑̇͗̂̊͊̓̏́̓͒́́̽̋̓̎̎̈̈́̚͜͝͝͝ã̶̡̗̅͑͑̑̈̇̍̂̆͘͘q̶̺̞̋̇̈̐̕͠'̴̧̢̛̺̙͉̱̳̠͚̺̣̣͖̱̣̠̪̮͚͈̤̭͔͔̖̣̖̱̠̬͖͉̖̼͙̮̏̒̇̿̏̈́̆̍͗̐̇̏̂̍̅̌̉̓̈́͒̂͂͂̆̅̔̈́̈͊͂̃̽̑̄͊̚͘̚͜͜͝͝ͅa̷̢̰͖̻͍̖͚̤͉͍̫̭̳̜̣̝̖̦̠̖͊̃̓͌̆̍̽̍͊͒͐͐̾̈́̓̎̇̉͊̆̚ͅä̷̛̱͎͖͔̞̰̝͙̲͉̖͈̤̟̪̩͔̳̖͓́͐̈́̅̅͗͗̈̓̈́̆̈͑̄͊̌͒̍̅͛͑̎̓̅̃͒̎͋̑̈́̑̈́̑̈́͊͒̍͋̈́̚͘̚͜͜͝͠͠ͅn̶̡̧͚̦̫̗̼͈̪̖͉̤͎͎͖̻̩̼͈͕̠͉̮͇͚͍̻̥͓̤̹̙͈͔̰̪͖̩͔̱̖͈̔̈̽̂̊́̌̑̓͑̎͌̄͆̅̽̏̎̃̍̉̍̈̌͌̾̌͒͂͆͗̇͐͊͘̕͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅķ̷̨̡̧̧̩̦̗̪̜̬̦̠͇̥̗̮͔̩͈̗͙͂̆͘͜ͅ'̴̢̢̡̧̭̙̮̯͉̣̹͎̻̭̤͔͚͕̗̹̣̬͚̣̹̖̞̘̮̙̩̻̞̦̯͈̫͕̰̜͔̩̝̝̞̰̻͊̚͜͜ͅͅͅa̵̧̢̮͙̙̭͇̤̦̗͕̼̳͉̩̭͍̱̹̝͔̺̘̯̥͚͕̖̳͓̞͔̤̗͉͉̳͖̟͒̀̈́̋͒͗͊͑̚͜͜͜͝͠ŗ̷̢̢̭̬̮̹̜̮̩̠̞͔̺̱̖͚̰͍͍̝̖̭̼̥̼̭͛̇̏̀̓̄̓̎̍̐̓̐̍̄̍͒͌̌̍͊͛̏̈́̆̌́̂͋̃̍̎̽͑̿͛͌̎͊̒̈́͐̐̐̚̕̕̕͝͝ͅ,̷̨̹̟̙̘̺̠͍̮͉̝̾̉̓̾͊̔̓̃͆̋̊͑̌̈́̂̋̽͑͌́̇͌͆͐̚̕͝͝͠͝͠͝ ̶̢̛͓͙͓̣͇̿͑͒̽͐̈́̍̔̑̿͂̇̿̾̚a̴̧̡̛̛͕̼̥̟̤̺͕̰̔͑̌̍̿̊̂̃̾͋̈́̄̈̎̋͒͐̍̌̃̏̏͗͗́͆̎̚͘̚͝͠e̴̛̘̬͖͙̗̖͙̤͙̪̦̥̎̑̈́̅̎̑́̏̇̔͛̿͂͂̃͗͊̑̊̈͆̐̈́̏̀̍͗̅̚̕̕͝ ̸̢̢̨̧̧̢̨̡̱̫̲̩̮̫̺̫͎͈̖͈̪͖̳͓͈̊͆͑͐̌̎̾̈́̇̽̐̔̈́͊͗̎̒̕͜͠͠t̸̡̢̨̧̛̬͇̪̜͔̬̹̮͓̲̫͕͉̼̥̲̠̺͈͉͓̜̻͉̰̪̖̠̯̗̗̣͚̦̗̩͇̖͔̠̦͙̻̥͕͂͌̇ͅͅͅ'̷̨̢̡̧͇͕̠̗̟̝̲̱͕̖̘͍̹̥̭̦̪̱͉̮̯̬̞͎̻͕͔̩̻͕̫̪͖͎̬̯̑̍̉̀̋ͅǔ̸̢̢̟͍̮̗̥͇̣̺̟͕̹̠̼̘̮̥̫̭̺̤̬̦͍͙͍̤͉͖̻͓̖͖̠̫̩͓̲̫̠̈́̄͑̓͐̅̔̌͐̔̒̄̈́̒͊̄̑̅̈́̿̾̆͂͌̾̅̓̈́̓͆̔̉͂̂͆̿̏̿̀̚̚͠͠͠ǘ̸͚̰̭̖͙̥̝̯̼̖̻̻̰̫̺͕̠̟̝̮̞̤̹̜̩͔̭͌̈̓̑͐̊̇͐̅̅̂͑͌̍́̐̒̾̃͗͊̒̏̐͘̚͜͝͝r̸̡̛̳͚̩̼̜̞̆̈́̆̓̑̄͐̐̌͆̈́̓̏̇͗̇̈́͋̐̄̆̍̇̎̀̾̊̀͒͘͘͜͝͝͝'̵̠̱̙̮̘̼̦͈͕̭͉̙̦͓̺̻̣̱̝̥̜̯͍̤̟̱̲̞̦̼͈͋̍̃̊̿̀͗͋̆̾̈́͌̈͜͝ā̵̧̢̧̡̗͇̖̜̥͍̻̞͇̲̰̻̬̝̱̝̻̪̥̙͖̮͙̳̦̙̙͍̜͕̪͉͕̰̱͙̫̬͙͙̹̖̦̗̽̔̌̽͐̾̃͆̾̑͌̔͊̉͌̏̓͒̃̈́̅͊̄̌̇͆̄͂̏͑͒͋͛͑͋̊̿̑̐̈͂̈́͋̅͌̕̚͘̕̚͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅ ̸̨̢̢͓̭̱̩̖̪̫̳̜̥̝̦̲̩̪̜̘͎̹͇̦̫̓̋̍̔͋͒̒͑́̓̂͑̎̽͜͝͝k̶̛̛̘̘̯̬̪̩͙̳̗̩̳̟̬̔̊͂̿̄͋̋͑͗̂͋͊̐̆̊́̃̏̕͘͠͝a̷̛̛̜̤̖̖͒̓̌̎̎̐̒̈̊͂́̾͛̈́̎̄̋̉̏̑͛̌̈́̽͒͒͛͗̈́̇̌̌̄̊̀͐̈́̇͗̇͑̃̎̿͋̔̋̓̚͘̕͘͝͠ę̴̡̢̡̧̢̨̨̛̞̪͚̺̬͉̻͉̭̠̤̰̲̦̘͍̖͕̝̖̬͔͙͎̜̖̰̆̀̋̒̐̿̿̈́͂͛̈̀̈͊̇̄͆̅͊̊̓͂̍̆͊̋̔̑̄͗́̄̾͆͆̈̈́͊̈́̌͆̑͋͋̏̎͛͘͜͜͝ͅė̵̛̘̺͙̭̼̻̮͈͍͖̩͚̞̞̯̮̼̟̟̤̻̫͎̥̙̭̜̹͐͑̄͐̔͆̑̔̈́̐̌͒͐͌͋̃̋̏̅̓̋̎̽̀̔̽͂̎̚̚̕ͅr̸̡̛̛̛̼̦͙͇̯͔̦̻̣̼͎͎͙̺̬̱͕̳͇̳̤͉̥̪͚͈̦͚̬͚̲̳̱̯̙͖̘̰̦̺͖͇̳͎͆͐͌̅̏̅̃̇̾̂͋̓̓̾̀͐̆̈́͊̆̀̐̃̋̔͐́̿̅͆̈́̐̈́̎͂̊̈̅̍̽̅̋̒̿̈́̚̚̕͘͜͝ͅͅͅ ̴̨̡̡̨̛̯̱̗͉̘̪̩̜̜̳͇͔͖̥̹̳̺͔̬̺̞̩̻͚̭̻̰͙̦̼̦͉͍̼̩̳̥̺̟̳̯̱̌̉͌̋̃͛͋̊̂̏̓͒̈́̃̄͐̓̔̂̎̄̌̓̓̓̏́̿̏͋̍̀̉̉͋̊̽́͂͛̎̉̈͑͊̿̆͘̚͜͜͜͝͠g̶̛̤̱͎̯̹͈͎͓͚͈̟͖̥̹̭̞̭͇̫͕̺̠̙̘̗̗͇̹͗̈̃̊͗͊̾̽̓͆͆̾͛̔̊͛̆͐̎̀̍̂͊̓͗͊̽̐͐̾̐͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅu̶̡̢̢̨̡̝͈̤̳͎̪̮̳̼̝̝͙̥̩̮̯̝̺̯̣͖̤̳̲̫̯̤͗̒͑̏̽̌͜i̵̡̨̻̞̻̝͕̙̘̪̰̳̬̙̭̤̲̐̀͐̇̈́̉͌́̄̈́͋̏̒͝ͅͅͅḓ̷̡̫̠̲̪̥̻͍͎͉͎͍̮̰̯̻̼͈̩̩̣͖͔͕̥̳̖̘̗̙͔̱̯̬̞̮̦̱̣̿͒̏̓̀́͒͗̆͑͆͐̌̓̀̆̎̋̑̓̂̃͑̑̉͂͛̚͝ͅ ̷̢̧̨̭͙̩̖̜͇̖̥͔̘̮̼͈̰͈̺̼̫͇̻̙͇͕̮̭̲͚͕͉̼̞̣̼̫͔͔̰̖̪͖̐̐̈́̆́̎̑̉̉̌̄̂̍͊̓̑͒̈͆͆͆̈̊͒̀̌͂́͆͋̋̓͂̒̽̉ͅk̶̨̛̛̹̝̗̹͚̼̦̱͑̔̃̍́̉̾̌̇̀̽͊̂́̀̽̈́̂̅̏̅́͂̓̍̆̅̅̈́̇̚̕͝͝ļ̴̡̨̢̛̛͎̹̰̠̗͙̘̜̬̪̤̱̗͔̣͚̤͔̟̮̼̰͚͙͎̼̘̠̪̙͖̩͓̙͖̤͔̯̍̂͗̈́̏̅̅̈̔̌̾͆́̅͒̈́̈́̍̃̀̍̿̅͗̀̅̚̕͝͝͠ͅơ̸̡̢̢̮͕͎̱͓̼̤̟̘̹̙̳̭͔̺͈̠̲̹̫̝̫͔̓̽̀͐̈́̅͐͑̍͗̂̈́̈͗̈̅͊̈́̾̎͑͗̆͂̈́͛̾̉̈́̊̓̒̄̍̉͐̃̒̈̿̀̑͑̾͌̓̓̇̚̕̕̕͘n̴̛̤̼͐͛̏̈́̇̎̾̏̏͗̋̿̒͗̿͋̈́̌̂̽̉̒̓̋̆̅̂͐̈́̒̆͌̇̿͐̓͂͑̀̌̚̕̚̚͘ ̷̡̧̧̙̤̹̰͇͓̖͍̭͈̼͎͔͕̺̹͙̬̱̯̩̯̭̱̌͛͗̄͒̓̀̓̃͛̌͊̐̈́̎̋͛͐̐͐̊̕̕̚͝ͅǧ̵̖͚̙͚͈̫̫̲̻͓̹̥͓̩̳̠̲̠̩̝̏̓̓̄͐̿̃̇͛͋͛̔̌͠a̵̧̢̢̡̛̛͉͍̪̗̪̭̫̺̝̪͔̮̺̝̠̯̥̪͇̅̀͐̉͂̑́͆̾͊͛̈́̐͑͑̔̇̿͌̃̓̆͊̊̒̈́̿́͐̐̍͑̑̍̈́͌̍̔͝͝͠͝e̴̡̨͙̯̤͓̝̬̲̤̥͕̟͓͓̟̝̺̘̯͍̘̎̋͆͛͜͜ǘ̸̡̟͕̘͓̪̮͓̬̱͔̞̩̙͓̿͛̓͊̓͋͝ ̴̧̧̝̱͓̩̪̳͓͓̝̲͖̮̙͖̥̗͎͍͉̫̖̘̻̱̝̙̟̯͓̗͚̔̓̿̽̿̊̃̓̃̿͊̿͊̂̈́́͋̈́̊̔͆̌̇͌̽͘̕̕̚͜͜͝ͅr̶̢̢̧̧̛̤̬̪̱͓̗̘̫͚̯̬̗̺̠̥̪̯̩̣̭͔̼̗̖̙̞̜̫͈̲̓̂̊̾͋͊́̉͌̏̐͐͆̎̉̏̉͋͋̍̀̊̒͑͋̚̕͘̕̕̚͜͝͝ȃ̶̧̢̙̞̲̼͇͕̯̙̖̦̜̗͕̰̝̪͍̞̹̳̫̗̼̙̓̈́̎̇͗̄̓͆̚̕͝͝͝û̶̡̡̼̪̺͕̬͔̤͇̤̪̬͔̙͈͖͎͖̥̙̻̝̖̹͂͂̀̓͒͐͆̀͝͝ͅk̵̨̢̢̡̨̢̨̛̟̲̼͎̝̲̭͔̤̩̞̘͕̺̟̠͍͈̗̯͚̭̰̤͈̤̮͖̠̳̙̬̲̱͍̥̩͈̽̾͛́̊̊̌̿̑̿̓͋͆͌̆̾͋̈͐͐̒͒̉̓̎͋͌̎̓̓̄̾̉̃͊̒̐͂͘͘̕̚͠ͅľ̵̛̤̝̯̤̤̬̳̺̜͙̘̼͇̳̘͖͎̫͉́̐̂̂̔̑̓̒͒̽̏͑̇̄̂̈́͋̃̂͂̑̆̍͗̏͐̑͗̇͆͂̎̽̆͗̌̈͑̾͊̐͊̕͘͠͝͝͠͝͝.̸̨̡̫͇̫͔͖̗̭͔̖̪̦̣͙̗̠̬̳̳̫̻̩̘͈̥͙̬͚̳͔̹͔̻̳̝͚̝̲͈̬̬̫̦͔̥̬͔̪̈̌̏̈́̄̀̂̃͛̃͐͛̾͒̊̽̈̇̍́̊̾̚͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅ_

_"Ah, yes. Correct." _

_The room was glowing -- spinning like a tornado in the winter storm -- he was just about ready to fall over and he wanted to s c r e a m because what was happening to his own body-- why was everything going down -- down -- down -- wordvomit all over the floor and he could only drown in it's fluids -- suffering in many more ways than one or even one hundred -- and he couldn't do anything but sit there and let it happen -- let it happen . . . _

_"Your true name means nothing anymore, Divine Child. Memory means everything -- but leave behind the ones that won't help you."_

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"LOOK OUT!"

Lewis and Vivi snapped their heads in the prince's general direction, and there wasn't enough time for them to process that they had to pull out their swords, as a pack of wolves, giant and contorted, jumped right at the group.   
"Shit!" Vivi spat, but it was all for naught, as they were already just above them.

It was like everything paused in that fraction of a heartbeat, so much in slow motion that it might as well have been still. The prince could barely gather his thoughts, quickly questioning where they came from. As obvious as it was to say, they were in serious danger!! Three threats that needed to be dealt with or -- or Lewis and Vivi will be...mauled...! 

"Everyone, watch your back -- HA!" The first one went right for Lewis, who was able to move out of the way in one quick swoop, thank the Old Gods. The prince hasn't seen such speed from him except for when they were both back at the forest near the castle. He could have been a snack for the wolves at any given moment and that scared him. If he lost either Lewis or Vivi, he wouldn't know what to do with himself...

"Lewis!" He couldn't just stand here and do nothing. He wanted to make a run for him, lunge forward and grab him and keep him away -- But Lewis brought his hand up to halt him, as the wolf stepped closer. It was like an invisible wall...He couldn't hear much of his shouting over the sounds of the horses panicking. The wolf growled with it's teeth gleaming under the moonlight, crimson eyes glowing in the darkness, and it tried to approach Lewis once again.

The growling -- the snarling -- the drool hanging from his maws. There was something familiar about it, but the prince didn't focus too much on it. His heart was like a hammer against his ribs, adrenaline taking over his instincts. He took a few steps back, sensing the awful visions of their bodies bloodied, mangled and chewed up. His eyes clenched. Focus, focus, focus! --

"SCREW OFF, FURBALLS!"

His golden eyes widened as he heard Vivi just right next to him, trying to get the other ravenous creatures to back off. Her blade was finally pulled out, swinging at the wolves in front of her. She waved her weapon about with great speed and accuracy, and yet the wolves dared to step just a little closer. Sense told him to make a run for her -- to help her at least -- to make sure she's safe -- but as he tried to take a step she quickly nodded her head.  
"Get back!! Too dangerous!!"

They wanted him safe -- but what about them? Their lives were just as, if not MORE important, than his! It was terrifying, really! These things were ready to kill them and moment now -- and aside from their swords and his shield, they had no other defenses. The prince was almost too frozen to do anything, sweat beading on his forehead as he watched his friend was in serious danger, and he whipped his head back around back to watch Lewis, who finally pulled out his own blade just in time as the wolf lunges at him again, it's maw making contact with the blade. Blood flew through the air in landed in the deep dark grass, some on Lewis, who swung his blade at it once more.

There was another loud growl, and the prince turned in confusion, and the sight struck him so far he was lost in the sensation of pure terror. Before him was a dark set of teeth, and a loud snarl as two rough and large paws settled on his frail shoulders --

_ **You are going to die.** _

\-- the force of this blow making him fly back and land straight into the grass. "AAAH-HA!" Wind was knocked out of his lungs and he wheezed, opening his mouth wide to get an intake of air and stop the burning in his chest. The large breathing creature was now above him, seconds away from reaching down and tearing his neck and face apart.

"AAAH -- GET OFF OF ME!" He kicked his legs so hard and he kept and screaming, despite the burning in his lungs and the pain on his chest, pushing his hands against the bristling fur of the wolf snarling above him. The prince twisted his body around at an almost painful degree, just in time as the wolf snaps it's jaws at him. Maw met wet soil, and there was a comforting presence above him with a soft hand tightening around his, quickly pulling him away from the violence.

"BACK OFF!" He heard Vivi shout, anger he hadn't felt since the whole Rico ordeal. He couldn't see -- but could hear the sound of flesh splitting beneath metal, and a whimper of pain. These rabid creatures had it coming for everything they're doing to the group, but even so, the prince didn't want to see their bloodied corpses or wounds...

"J-Jeez -- Your Majesty --" Quickly, he stood back up, with Vivi's arm as support. His feet were planted hard against the forest floor, in fear that he was going to be knocked over again by whatever works decides to target him next. "Never too far from trouble, huh?" She gave him a quick look, making sure he was alright and not bleeding, and so far he didn't feel any pain. "You alright?"

He nodded his head yes very quickly, with too loud of a hum coming through his tightly closed lips. Dear Gods, he was still shaking in his boots from all of that. Aside from almost getting eaten by a ravenous creature of the night, he could assume within himself that he was at, well, he was still alive. That's what matters. "Th-Thank you V-Vivi -- B-But what about Lewis --"

The moment she whipped her head around and took her first step, she already saw Lewis swiping his sword away at four wolves that were already approaching him. Lewis was quick but bloodthirsty quadrupeds were even quicker. And despite his size, there was no way he was going to come out on top by himself.

Vivi whipped her head back around at the prince, eyes narrowing and filled with a sense of boldness and care. The prince didn't know what she meant by that stare alone, but a sense of unease filled him before her words came out. "Get the horses, I'll help Lewis! We need to leave!" 

What? Who knows what would happen? They might get seriously hurt or even worse, they would be killed! He trusted Lewis and Vivi with his life, and all he wanted was for all of them to reach Paradiso together. He wanted to nod his head no, tell her it was too risky, but she placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked back in her eyes. "B-But--!"

"Please, Your Highness! Just trust me!"

Trust. Trust her...It was the same words he thought of before. Of course he trusted them, with all of his heart. And he knows that so well now, even after he was rescued from what happened those days ago. It scared him. The thought of being separated in this situation horrified him. And there was a part of him that knew something was going to go bad. But...Even if that was the case he couldn't sit around and let their possible deaths be in vain. If Vivi wished so, he had to try.

Before he felt the hesitation, he nodded an okay. It was the last thing she said before she got a running start, raising her blade and not looking back even once for the prince, for she had another friend to go and rescue. The prince took a deep breath before he ran pass the injured wolf, eyes darting around as he tried to find the horses. Who knows how far they went...

"Lewiiiiis!!!" With a sharp inhale and a taut stomach, Vivi raised her blade as high as it can go, using it's momentum to slice at a wolf's neck, and just right before it got to Lewis. It staggered back with a sharp cry, blood staining the grass below. Lewis took his gaze off of the wolves, and though he was shocked at her sudden presence and her quick attack, he gave her a thankful stare, with her smiling back as she always did. From the looks of it, Lewis appeared unharmed and ready to finish all of this off. And judging by her own stare, she was ready to get it done, too.

They continued their fight as the prince ran a few ways away from the battle. He wanted to keep his promise to Vivi, so he searched desperately for the horses. His breaths were bursting out of his lungs with each harsh step, looking around the forest and ears trying to pick up the tiniest neighing sounds and hoofbeats. His eyes widened as he recognized one of them, and she was loud. It didn't sound like she was in any pain, but he didn't take any chances.

"Marla?! Guinevere?!" He looked back to make sure the wolves weren't following him. He could still hear Lewis and Vivi, and there was no sounds of pain or anything. Thank the Old Gods. What filled his ears was the sound of Guinevere's loud neighing, with her raising her front hooves after each landing. And each time, he could feel the vibrations up his shins. He stopped just in front of her, raising his hands to show he didn't mean any harm. "Guinevere, shhh--sh!! I-It's all right --"

Guinevere kept going, almost as if she wasn't aware that His Majesty was standing right there. He couldn't blame her, though. She was just a horse and had little to no control over the situation. But there wasn't enough time for freaking out right now! Time was running out for them! It took some effort to calm down a horse, however. So he needed to play this smart. He took a few steps closer to the poor girl, keeping his voice soft and his hands gentle against her. "It's okay, sweetie, everything is gonna be okay..." 

She was still moving about and he could feel her shake, but he didn't stop there. He needed to be slow. He brushed a hand along her side, using the other to try and keep her from jumping any harder, going for the lead around her snout. "You're alright now...Ssh --" He was interrupted by another neigh -- Dear Gods...At least it looked like she was calming down a little, but she was still very much on edge. Poor girl...Guinevere didn't deserve to see all of this. But...He couldn't just force her that much to calm down, but with so much happening right now --

The prince whipped his head around, his head filled with so much horror as he heard Vivi cry out, and the sound of ripped leather. Nononono NO NO NO there's no way she could have gotten HURT not her or Lewis not ANYONE -- Before his very eyes and his heart practically exploding out of his ribs, he saw the red glisten on Vivi's lower leg, the pained but so very a n g r y look on her face. Her body was leaning on her other leg, but she continued to swing like there was no tomorrow. Lewis was right there with her -- Thank the Gods -- but the wolves hadn't given up yet. 

There wasn't enough time -- he needed to focus!! _Stop with all the body shaking and just stay on track! Pray that Lewis and Vivi will be fine but you MUST get on with this! You CANNOT go back on your promise, especially now!! Guinevere will be okay but you have to speed this up -- !_ The prince grabbed both parts of her lead, very gently pulling her down. It was a smooth and beautiful motion, despite his fear. Her deep black eyes were staring directly into his, and his shushing was able to bring her down a few notches.   
Her breath was heavy against his face, blowing a few stands that collected there, and they seemed to have both found some sort of peace away from the chaos behind them, so much as that he had to keep himself from closing his eyes. 

"Good girl, very good girl. Thank you, Guinevere." With his rising anxiety, he paused just for a small moment before he kissed her snout. Before something worse happens, he moved away from her to give her some breathing space, using one hand for the lead as he pulled her along to get them both to the others. The more he moved the quicker his footsteps got, until he was almost running with Guinevere was just behind him. 

Dear Gods, Marla...He...He couldn't find her -- He couldn't see where she was...He...He really hoped she was safe, too. She was probably freaking out as bad as Guinevere. He couldn't bear to lose anything else tonight...Dear Gods, was she somewhere far away from this...? Please... "LEWIS! VIVI!" He called out, just a few more steps away from them. "I-I only found her, s-sorry!!" And that was a sense of dread he hadn't quite experienced before with his own horses, for they've always been around. But they needed to leave -- there wasn't much time..."I-I --"

"It's okay, Your Majesty! I'm sure there's always later! But thank you!" Lewis yelled back, swiping at a wolf's side with the edge of his blade, now smeared with blood. Some of it splattered onto the grass, and the prince looked away as quickly as he could. It was the last thing he wanted to see -- and it's bad enough he heard it's whines. "Alright!" Lewis looped Vivi's arm around his shoulder, but she still found the strength within herself to aim her sword at the wolves, ready to take more on at any given moment.

"No, Vivi, we have to go!" Lewis said to her, gently trying to pull her away as the wolves were readying another attack. The prince found the sudden urge to stand in-between them, no questions asked..."Can you walk?"

"Y-Yeah, never bett-haugh...! Kind of!" She almost fell over, if it weren't for Lewis' strong hold. Blood began to leak down her boot, a sickly red that was too unbearable for both Lewis and the prince to look at. Vivi, even in her strongest moments, can be too ahead of herself...She needn't risk her body like this... "I-I still can --!"

"No time, we'll die here! Let's go!"

"Aa--h-hey aah!" Vivi suddenly found herself swept right off of her feet, a flash of pain evident on her face most likely from the sudden movement of her leg. Both of which he slipped his arm under, while the other under her back, carrying her bridal-style. The prince ignored the small twinge in his own soul -- a feeling he can't describe -- in favor of helping both of them out. He waved his arm for Lewis to come over, only for the wolves to approach as well, enraged as their prey tried to escape from their clutches.

The prince couldn't hold it back, and tried to subconsciously reach for that strange -- strange aura within his pouch, but to fight but to get them to back off -- just a little bit. "LEWIS --"

"I know!" Lewis finally made it over with Vivi still secure in his hold, a small flow of warmth overtaking the prince as they were now even more safe behind him, and Lewis gently placed her next to Guinevere in an attempt to help her up on top of her saddle. With her injured leg, however, that would prove to be difficult, with her clenching her eyes and inhaling sharply. 

While this was happening, as much as he was horrified, scared out of his mind that this may be it, the prince's hand slipped into his bag, trying to reach for that dagger that he knew was still sitting in there -- waiting to be used in any given moment, the wolves getting even closer and closer and ready to bite and tear apart --

T̷̗͈̜̖̬͔̻̤̯͇͈͙̈́̾̑̇͋͒̔̏̈̏̎́͛͠͠ḩ̴͚̙͓̻̓̒̀͗̓͑̆͘͘͝͝͝ȩ̴̨͖̦̻̪͍̜̺̭̥̗͗̅̀̃̚͠ͅ ̷̧̥͚̍̿̐̌̈́̔͘ş̵̛̠͓͕͇͆̓͐̃̏̎̃͝͝ṷ̸̡̧̡̪̭̖̦͖̹͌̐͒̅̐̚̚͠n̸̢̢̡̮̱̯̟̰̬̯̩͎̓̋̎̈́͑͗̋͐̃̑͆̽̕͠ ̵̰͈̝̦͉͔̖̓́̀͆̈́͐̿̚r̵͓͛i̸̡̛̼̠̤̪͉̺̳̹̾͌̃͛́͂͛̿͜s̴̛̛̗̬͌̈́͌̂̃̽̊̌͒̋̈́e̶̛͉͎͍͉̬̅̾̌͘ş̸̼̘̣͖̝̃̾͌̿̔ ̴͍̪̗̗̞̤̭̠̖̹̪̄̇͋́͂͛̋̐͆̿f̷̨̼̖̗̦̎͜ŗ̷͎̥̫͚̦͌́͊̋͋͛̈́̊̽͆̾͆͘o̸̺͆̿̿̑̉́͋͊͒̇̾̂̕͝m̴̧͎͖̗̱̩̠͖͇̬̙͗̈̂͑̽̏͗̔̏͝͠ͅ ̸͕̝̠̘̀͑̏́ţ̸͉̠͓̙͔͔̰̝͉̟̰̈́̂͗̿̋͑͝ͅh̸̥͉͙̦̗̖̠̑e̷͎̺̲͌̅̉̅̏͌͊̇̈́̈́̉ ̵̧͔̩͔͈͂̉̾̅̓̑̀͑̿̍̌͜͠o̷͉̠͉̿͐̓̀͂͘c̷͈̬͇̥̱͛̒̋͜͜ḛ̶̢̼̠̖̳̈́̋̈́̅̉̀̾͒̈́͝ą̶̱̫̣̭̀̒͗͌̉̋̓͛̚n̶̘̙̘̍͗͐͗̍̏̂́̚̚͘ ̴̹̖̘̞̺̙̕ō̷̧̨̢̻̠̟̺̻̗̮̩̻̎̅̈́̆̽̓̍͛̊̾͆͠f̷͍̦̜̱̖͖͕͍̑̍͑͊̑̎͌͑͆̂̚̕͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̧̝̥̮̦͙̣͈̖̭̬͙̋̊͗̀̇͝b̵̲̱̯̫͍̺̹͔̱͕̈́́̊̿̇̂̚͝ͅͅl̷̛̈̄̅̃̉͂̅̉̄̔̐̆͝ͅǫ̶̫͕̟̱̱̜͖͉͈̠̼͔̪̖͗̄̌͝o̸͔͍̲̱͉̖̝̪͎̯̰̞̜͚̘̿́̃̈́̇̀̽̕ḑ̵̧̥̰͍̤̻̳̫̦̹̬̙͈̥̂̌͂̊̈́͑.̷̭̜͎̾͗  
̸̡̱̠̺͇̦̪̗̪̖̘̼͙̝̓̊̏͛͘͜͠À̸͓̞̿͐̇̒̿̄͌̒̈͝ͅ ̶̧̰̘̮̊̕c̵̼̹̺̱̘̍͊̓̕h̷̞̉̆͒̇̌͛͑̓͗̈́i̶̡̡̡̢͈̘̤̜̰̞̓̄̎̿̈́̈́̃͜͝͝ͅľ̴̰̟͈͔͍̥͖̬͕̗̐̚͝d̷̛̛̛̙̱̙͎̥͇̼̱͍̠̳͍̥̮̫͛̑̓̀̄͑̅̃́̾͝ ̶̤̮͂̎ȍ̶̢̡̺̥̺̖̞̑͊̋̀͝ǔ̵̻͔͎͂͛̂̃̾̋̏͝t̷̮̖̱͉̬͕͐͝͠s̴̢̧̢̩̣͙͖̥̣͉̝̮͉̀̃͐̐̍̍́͋͒̋͘͝͝͠ͅi̴͙̻͛̊̋̏̋̎̍̊̎̕͜͝͠͝͝d̵̢̢̟͉̩̘̣͉̥̻̫͈̮̻̔͐̈̓̍͗͂̐͗̈́͜͠e̷̡͖̤͔͑͂̂̒̅̌ ̸͇͂̅̓̌͘o̵̢̬̯͕̜͚̩̰͗́́̀͠ͅf̸̧͕͉̒̊̿̊̏̐̅̇͗̿̒͌̄ͅ ̶̡̧̛̼͙͉̬̖̝̞̈́̋̆̐́͛͊̔͌̚̕͜͜͝͠t̸̨͇̮͙̞̥̗͎͍̜͍͍͐̈́̈̆̉̉̈́͒͘͠h̸̢͚̊͌͌͋̉̾̃̿ȩ̷̝̞̞̻͖͊͆̄̏͌̄͜ͅͅ ̶͍̗̽͋̔f̴̝͉̪̹̆̌̿̿̋̓͑̇̇̕̚͘a̷̠̪̠͈̜͂͛̂̏͆̏͊̾͆̈́͐͘î̶̻̬̠͇̭̱̲̬̰͈̑̇͑͑̈́̎̅͒̓̐̂͝r̵̢̨̪̱̥̣̩̬̘̯̘̻͚̞̋͜͝͝y̶͈̪͖̝̟̮̗̤̮͖̪̅͒͊̏͐́͠͝ͅ ̸̢̢͎̖̜̘̳͈̖͉̲͕̟͙̓͊͜ŕ̸̨̢̡̨̜̻̮͎͙̹̲͎̣̮̗̍̈́͂͒̾̄̄̿͆̈́̚͝͝͝i̴̢̨̺̤̞̱̓͐̇͜ṅ̵̡̨̟̺͇̠̮͉̩̘̩̯̓͐͗̈́̉͜g̶̛͇͍̤̤̩̥͇̲̞̞̪̤̊͂̏̅̏̕͝͝ͅ,̶̨͚̹̤̭̠͚̬̬̝̯͐͐ ̵̢̛̮̘̣̘̦͈̱̿̏̇̾͆̒t̵̡̧̧̟͔̥̩͙̩̙͓̟̙̄͛̒̋̔͗͊̃̓̏̾̾͘͜ơ̵͖͎͐͒̋͗͌͛̋̎̕͝ȏ̸̢̢͍͉̜͚̳̯̘̓̑̀̀̋̈͒̄̊̄̿̕ ̶̤̥̣̰̭̔̓͗̍̕͘͘s̵̡͎̱͌̆̿̂c̸̛̳̥̦̘̘̹͎̽͆̅̀̓̇͐̈̒̎̽͊̆͜ͅạ̴̧̖̫͆͝r̵̨̩͎͖̥̳̲̩̟̪̥̓̽͑̋̈́̑͜e̸̼̠̟͖̗͈̮̦̗̻̫̖̐͒͜d̸̡͖̟̋̈́̋͂͝ ̴̨̡̩͍̦͆͗̍̃̆͘̚ṯ̴͖̠̩͔̬̻͒͝ò̵̞̦̏͐͆̿̄͆́͝ ̷͚̖̦͉͆͑c̶̢̘̮̻̜͈̗͇̳̼̲̭̈́͜ͅͅő̴͙͎̝̯̽͆̽͑͗͒̀͒̅m̶̧̖͙͍̮͖̫̝͓̜̩̆̏͂͜e̵̢̡̪̩̯̦ͅ ̵̧̝̙̮͈̲̥͙̼̘̍̓͐͌̅̋̈̿͊i̶̡͍̤̞͚̮͉̘̘̝̽̓̃̚̕͜͝n̵̨̢̡̮̲̬̪̪̜̼̺̟͉̾̓́͂̾̈̉͊̑̿̕͝ͅͅ,̴̲̗̓̈̀̔̅͊͛̎͝͠ ̶̡̪̟̖̳̬̹̩͠c̸̛͉̠̫̯͙̻̦̜̬̲̏̇̌̆̚ͅô̷̯̣̳̗̜̩̰͔͌̉̈́͌͛̄̍͐͋͂̕m̴̨̨̻͇̜̮̤̩̣̝͎̫̞͐̅͘͜͝ͅë̸̘̜̫̞͕̝̱̤́̏̔̂̾̀͛͒͂̃̾͐͘̚͜͠ ̸͙̼̩̞̤̗̓͋i̴̪̗̱͎͖̙̮̤̫̣̙͖̥͋̍̃͛̅̅̓̒̈́̃͜͝͝n̶͚̩̞̤̖̺͕̟̳͉̬̿͜͜ͅ.̶̗̓͐  
̷̺̥̉͗̽͛̇͋̃͐̍̓͛͠B̶̬̑͑̓̐̎̕̚͘͝ų̶̡̟̼̝̟̘̫͕̩͙̯̘͂̐͑̈́̈́̿̆̀̅̿̄̄̎̀̕͜ţ̶̧̨̢̠͖͕̩̠̹͓̻̽̄̓ ̵̢̥͚̘͕̗͚̩̱͉̄͗̈́̂̏͂͊̀̒̾͂̑̏̌c̶̪̒̾̽̊̑̄̉͆̔͜͠͝ö̴̞̬́̃̍̋͐̆̆̂͝m̵̢͕̖̫̙͉͔͖̻͍̐͆́͘͝ĕ̸̢̢̻͕͉̳̹͇̲̺͌̄͊,̸̛̝̜͔̣̺̫̥̱̝̹̞̣̠̗͇̏̈̓̓̈́͆͘ ̸̢̧͙̫̣͓̾̌̄̽̀̎̈́͊͝͠ḏ̵̣̦̘̥̫̱̲̲̍̓͆͂̿͆͗̚e̷̡͎̟̘̰̮͖͓̲̮͚͔͇͋̄͂̀̍̋͂̚͠͝ͅa̷̢̧̢͕͎̺̯̻̻͕̞̻̿̅͛̅̓̃͝r̶͈̤̠̖̦̖͆͛̂̋̽̅̈́͐̕̚ͅ ̴̧̮̝̼̩̪͓̽͊͑̇o̴̢̧͓͕̲̪̪̰̍̒̌̉̈́͆̾̽̇̄͑̀̆͜͠͝n̴͔͎͍͕̤̻͕̞̠͕͗͂̿̂̒͆̂̔͌̽̓̇̈́̕ě̴͓̖̘̹͔̻̝̬̣̪,̶̮̠̳͇̣͖̯͍̟̙̺̦̉̊̉̂̒̎̎͋̂͂̓̃̕͠ ̴̤̮͈͇̹̫̱͚̠̭̊̿̽͆̔̀͑̑̚a̴͈̘̾͋͛n̷̡͉̟̙̠̒̽͐͊̐͜͠͠d̶̦̖̻̺̥̝̪̳̞̃͌̊͒̊̀̾͝ ̸̧̢̻̘̼̭̺̦͔͓̖̬͓͈̾̓̍̈̉̽͜s̶̢̹̹̮̳͔̜͓̯͈͛̐̔͛̇̈͑̋͒̚e̵̡̧̹͎̜̝̠̟̼̩͋́́̌̚e̵̛̩̮͇̗̤̮̝͎̎̆ ̶̢̯̽̀̈t̵̘̙̲̱̽̒̿̚̚̚ḣ̷̢̛̝̥̗̞͈̤̱͇͍̰̚ȩ̵̡̨̮͚̝̞̞̮͍̖̖͓̍͋͂͑̍̈̇̄̐͝͠ ̵̛̱͖͈͇̭̪̳͐̿ͅt̵̡̧̳̟̺̞̩̮̭̱̞̰͕͇͗͆̆̃̄̐͆ͅr̷̫̦̎͗̊͑̀̃͑̿͐͂͊̂̽͘ử̴̡̦̼̮̱̠̯̃͒̔̆̄̔̿̽͌̕̚e̷̙̥̠̬̟͎̺̞̩͓̚ͅ ̶̨̨̛̲͉̜͚̻̫̫̖̔̾̃̑̋̕h̸̨̪̠̤̖͚̻̲̺̝̺͛̈̃o̶͚̞͓̤̭̟̼̥͈̭̼̱̺̪̒̇͂̈́̓́͆͐͒̋̒̀͘r̴̖͙͇̲̔̉̚r̵̗͎̦̭͙̰̙͖͕̯͊͌͒̾̈́̾͆͆̉̎͑̈́̅̕į̵̡͚̜̞̤̱̮̼̱̰̰͓̹̍̒͗̏͒͆̈̍̽̑̂̌̽ͅb̷̙͉͛͒͒̒́̈́͊͘l̷͎̼̗͎͉͉̱̪̥̖̠͚̯̊͂̍̆͛̊͐́̉̐̇͘̕e̷͙̮͛̎͂̆̂͗ ̷̦͈̜̘̯̝͐̋̊̋̊̂̓͊b̷͚͖̣͉̣̣̤̙̙̦͙͕͇̀̈́͆͛̊͆̆͒e̷̠̼͉̬̙̤̻͓̜͖͚̐ͅȧ̴̛̙̆̋̍̈͊̓̾̔̕ụ̵̺̙̙̩͉̙̫̬̙̈́t̵͓̝̾̽̅̿̔y̶̧̢͍̹̠̬̆̈́̈͆̊̌͒́̈́͊̚̕͠ ̸̟̮̾͑̆͊̾̚͝ͅo̵̡̫̘̺͓̦̱͙̹̪̜͉̾͐̎̑̃̉̓͂̒̾̚f̶̯̥̦̱̯͈̺̻̤̘̖̬͂̓ͅ ̸̧̧̦̠̜̫̩̪̟͉̖̖̩̅̒͒̈͜T̸͖͖̮̟̙̈́͑̽̿̆̌̾͜ͅh̷͔͕́̊͂̎͐̅̋̌e̶͍̝͂̇̄̔͗m̶̫͎͕̓̽̋̆̏̒͜.̵̢̱̱͖̪̲͙̞̠̞͍̟̽̄́̓͒̕͝  
̸̥̗̱̘̠͇̯͍͕͔͔̝͇̈̽̾͒̂̾̓T̸̰̾͛̽̒h̴̢̻͚͉̫͉͖͖̫̲̣̞͂̿̄e̸̝̎͐̅͗͘î̷̧͈̝̗̱̯͖̖̩̲̼͓̒͂͐͛͑̉̚̚ͅŗ̵̖͕̖̰̱̳̭̩̫̤͕͂̇̈́̈́́͊͝ ̵̨͎̠̜͑̍͆̎̏̀̋̊͐̓͊͗̃͝͝i̵̫̪̍̐̍̓̈̅̅̃͌̕͝n̸̛̙̳͎̬̗̫̙̦̼̹̠͚̉̉͜ͅv̴̡͇̎̑̂͂͜͝i̴̢͙̫̻̟̫͉̔̽͛͛͝ẗ̵͉̦̻̥̣͍̟̭̂̋̋͛̂̌͗͋̋̍̓̏͂͠a̶͕̲̗̲̱̟̳̘͙̔͋͊͝t̸̖̺̂̈̃͒ḯ̷̢̺̘͍̦͍̻̘̳̂̏͐̇͐̿̅͌̄̒̾̚̚͝ͅơ̴̰̒̇̌͐̒͐͋͆̈́͊̋̚͝n̶̦̣̦̤̱̖͉̉̎̈́͛̏͋̈́̏̊̒̕͘ͅ,̵̢̝͕͍̠̪̻͍̏ ̷͖̗̥̼̪̙̝̜̬̻̠̠̫̬̹͊̏̐̐̇́̾a̴̡̲̠͚̠͓̪̘̭̻̤̠̼̐̔̌̃͐̈́̿̈̏͋̍́͜ͅ ̵̙̪̻̮̼̘̜̊͑͌͊̎̒͋͝s̵̯̰̑ì̷̮̇̓͌̆͆̌̂̆͗̈̒̍͠͠r̸̨̪̺̅̓̈́̎̌̈͐͘͜e̵͙̮̘̯̙͓̼̝̪̖̲̯͌̋͋̓̐͜n̷̘̼̤̳̪̺̟͇̞̦̱̍̓̆̒'̸̡̨̢̧̛̖̠͚̹̣͍̫̙̼̓̏̓͆̈́ͅs̷̛͖̮̙͓̝̭͓̿͊̄͊͆̑̄̋̕͜͠ͅ ̶̢̨̨̛̖̫̫̹͔̳͍̜̹̫̂́̌͑̿̅̈́̈́̿̀̓̈́ͅc̸̼̫̮̼̼̈́̇̊̔̔͋̇̾́̕ạ̴͓̬͇͈͖̦͚͍̺͊͂͌͂l̶̛̤̀̇͑ĺ̵̥̟̓̕ ̵̡̼̣̪̫̠̱͈̜̣̮̻̀͐̇f̵͍̮͔̔̃̆́̒͒̈́͑͑̕͝͝͝ͅr̵̮̱͇̋̑̚ǫ̸̘̲̠͓͍͔̘̟̭́̽̉͊͐͒̃̎̓̎̈́͘͝͝ͅͅͅm̴͚͆͌ ̷͔̬͚̓̄̾͂̅́̈́̽̿̓̌͗̓͜ţ̴̱͖̦̪̲̃̊̒̌͒͐ḧ̶̡̙͎̘̭̝̺̬̖̗̰̠͕́̊͆͆̔̍̂͊̉̃͗̀̈́́͜͝ͅe̶͙͙͈͇̟͉̓̍̅̔̈́̆̓͊̍̅̕͝ͅ ̵̳̣̱͉̼͕̦̊̅f̴̥̗̜͇̊̄a̷͖̗̼͍̙̰̞̥̘̩̳̬̥͋̔̈́̿̈́͑̚͜͝r̷̤͉̣͍̦̅̒̌͐̾͑̈̑͝ ̵̹͈̟̼͚̤͇͇̯̙̣̞̋͐͂̒͌̆̽ͅn̵̢̖͍̗̮͚͗͐̃̽͠o̶̡̲̰̪̪̺͗͗͛̓̅͌̓̀̉̈̌̉̒̆͠r̶̢̘̦̟͓͇͋͊̌̂͒̾̂̏̚t̷̛̮͈̙̟̟̺͉͉̻͓̹̍̃̆́̈́̅̾̂͂͒̇̓͘͝ͅh̷͙̬̑͛̑̆͠͠.̴̩̤̝̞͔͖̯͔̠̺͖̝̐̐̀̈́̓  
  


_His body snapped upwards, like he had just been underwater with no way out and his lungs were burning burning BURNING -- Dear Gods, he took an intake of breath, mouth wide open in a huge gasp, eyes widening like saucers as he stared ahead of himself, realizing the wolves had the same exact reaction and Dear Gods -- he could feel fire on the skin of his arms -- sigils glowing in the darkness of his clothes --_

"Wh -- Your Majesty?!?! Let's go!!!"

The prince's hand quickly left his pouch, breaths heaving as he quickly looked away from the shocked pack of wolves, hungry yet paralyzed, and his gaze was directed to Lewis, feet shoulder width with his sword still drawn. He looked so very confused -- Dear Gods he could understand -- and Vivi waiting on top of the horse, blood crawling down her leather boot. The fuzzy feeling -- those enchanted, hypnotic words still rang on the back of his mind -- 

\--but he shook it off just for a moment to run for Lewis, feeling those large arms around his waist as the bigger man hoisted his thin and frail body on top of Guinevere, just in front of Vivi where she can hang on. Those gentle and very blue very ocean-y arms around his waist, her breath against his neck as she looked over his shoulder -- it soothed him, would have fully relaxed him if it weren't for the wolves near them, still baffled in their own mixed up senses. Then Lewis brought himself up on top of the saddle, and the prince found it within himself to grab him by his shoulders, feeling his bold energy. 

"Hold on, you two!" He could feel Lewis' words vibrate in his back, but could feel another in his ears as his eyes darted at the wolves, who were growling once again and started their approach, running for Guinevere -- so they can feed on the flesh they sought for for the last few moments now -- "Come on, girl -- ya!"

Guinevere neighed and began galloping, the wind sweeping pass all of their hair as they begin to ride off, with the wolves running not too far behind them. The prince looked back for a moment, saw their drooling maws and sensed their bloodthirst -- feeling the awful black pool of dread as they still had yet to find Marla...Poor sweet Marla, he already missed her so...But it was going to be alright. Thanks to...Whatever happened back there, the wolves were even slower than before -- until eventually they became smaller and smaller, and there was nothing but the darkness of the forest behind them, the only sound left being Guinevere's hooves and the sounds of their quick breathing.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

_"Read the scripture again."  
They're crinkled, but easy enough to read it all.  
My hands are shaking why are my hands shaking...  
"I-I can't..."  
The words were filling his head like water, over and over again. Like those rituals from so long ago.   
I couldn't take it. It burns too much._

_"You can. And you will."  
I look up. My whole body was shaking now. My heart was beating hard and fast. My head is spinning.  
"P-Please..."  
"Do it. You deserve it."  
He sighs heavily, but the burden never left. I don't even have a choice...do I?_

_...  
He lifts the scriptures to eye level. The language was only known to a select few.  
Okay. I will speak it, but my tongue would be on fire...My throat felt tight and I didn't want to venture deep again. Please help me.  
"Th-The sun rises from the ocean of blo-ha-aaah...!"  
He just couldn't, he couldn't. Please help me. No more. PLEASE NO MORE --_

_...His cheek was burning, now. Their palm was powerful.  
"You're such a pathetic Divine. Disgusting."  
His face was wet, now. Not just from tears, but from spit, too. He just couldn't stop crying. He was in pain. He didn't want to do this anymore. Mother, help me. The footsteps were becoming quiter and quiter and he felt sick and he wanted to vomit...He couldn't let them down. He couldn't let anyone down. He inhaled. I hate it but I musn't let them down._

_"The sun. Rises...From the ocean of blood...."  
The light in his eyes. Gone in an instant. But he continued dear gods it hurts it HURTS despite the burning all over his body. Maybe it was the Sun. But it didn't matter because they were smiling and everything was okay._

_ **Everything was okay.** _

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

They were far away from those horrifying wolves now, thank the Gods. But there was still a long part of the night to go. The prince was still dizzy from whatever it was the blade did to him, and what it did to those bloodthirsty creatures. Paralyzed just enough for them to move away. And now he was more concerned about poor Vivi, the smell of her blood still clinging in the air. 

Lewis has been since asked if they were doing well, and it warmed the prince's heart to see the other's selflessness, his bravery. The prince was still a little shook from what had happened, but other than that he was fine. Practically ecstatic because of their survival. 

Vivi, however, despite being very much alive and well, wasn't taking her wound very well... "I-I'm fine! Totally fine, hahaha! Just a little - agh!! L-Little scratch, hehehe...Ow!"

It made the prince sad to see her in such a state. Half of him felt like that it was his fault that she was like this. He wasn't...He wasn't fast enough to calm down Guinevere. He wasn't fast enough to even start the small search for her. And he really wanted to apologize, but didn't want to seem like he was trying to receive a pitying party. That would be...selfish of him. Very selfish...

Lewis took notice of her and that's when he realized enough was enough. He lightly kicked his legs against Guinevere's sides, signaling her to stop. The horse did so, the light bouncing still moving around in their exhausted heads. "Ho-kay..." Lewis pushed himself right off of the horse, landing with feet flat on the ground with the grass barely making a sound. He grabbed Vivi around her waist before lifting her off of the horse as well, gently bringing her down to move her to a nearby tree. "Lemme search my bag real quick. I know for sure I got bandages..."

With a few flashes of pain, and a few twisted faces from Vivi, she released a small breath as she rested against the tree, watching as Lewis tied Guinevere's lead to the nearby branch. "Thanks, Lew..." She sighed with a smile, with Lewis nodding in response.

He went over to help the prince get off, who gently smiled at him in appreciation for even thinking about helping him down. Instead of going for his large hand (he could not, but it wasn't fair...), the prince's own hands went for his shoulders for support, feeling his strength and boldness, before planting his feet onto the forest floor. Lewis gave him a small friendly nod before moving on to his bag, trying to look for whatever he needed for Vivi.

Vivi...Oh Dear Gods, Vivi...He didn't know her for that long, but...This must have been awful for her.

The prince slowly made his way over, careful to not scare her with such precise footsteps, like that of the wolves that snuck up on them. He crouched down in front of her and finally decided to build the strength within him to look at the bite. But already he felt sick from...looking at it. Even with the boot on, it still looked bad. The teeth tore through leather. How strong...

"You know, it'd be badass if I turned into one right about now!" Vivi said with the biggest smile on her face, not a single hint of regret but it made Lewis giggle a little during his rummaging.

That...That was that supposed to be a joke? Why...Why would she want that?! They were so scary and -- and Dear Gods why was she saying such things! "Th-That would be awful, Vivi!" The prince cried, hoping that she really didn't want to because that would just be the worst thing...in the history of things!  
"Hahaha -- no it's actually pretty cool!" She laughed, wanting to slap her knee but realize that was a bit too close to her wound. And, well, she just didn't want to slap her other knee. Dear Gods, he needed to remember how Vivi's jokes worked!! 

"I-It doesn't seem that way...!" He said, his voice almost sounding whiny. It wasn't something that serious, and Lewis' laughter in the background was sealing the fact. The prince couldn't help but smile a little too, realizing how silly this entire thing was. But he needed to focus, though, and returned his attention by to Vivi's injured leg. If they didn't stop any of the bleeding soon, she would get a serious infection, and who knows what would happen after that...It gave him shudders, black filling like water in his soul. A sense of dread to see her so hurt. "May I get another look at it?"

Vivi nodded. "Sure! Go for it -- Ha-agh!!"

"A-Apologies! J-Just b-breathe..." Okay, okaaaay. Maybe he went a little too fast on that one. The boot was off in seconds, and he did not know if some parts caught on her wound, but what overtook his mind was the sight of the bloodied flesh that could have been completely split apart if it weren't for her moving away in time. Skin scraped to hell and blood leaking through whatever it could. Not a deep flesh wound, but awful nonetheless. "Dear Gods..."

"Holy..." Lewis looked for a moment to see how bad it was, violet eyes widening for a fraction of a second at the sight of her leg. perhaps she has been through much more than stuff like this, given the energy that was coming off of them. But even so, Lewis didn't have to see his friend in such a state...  
Vivi tried to soothe their growing anxieties once again with a giggle, having a hand passively. "I-It was only a little bite, I-I'm...Ugh...Ow."

The prince looked a bit sad, now. Vivi has always been the most optimistic out of all of them. Lewis was of course in second. In the darkest of times, even the day he first met her, she has always been so kind and so very happy. He strived to be just like her -- but it's been getting hard as of late. Recalling the conversations he had with her in the temple -- including Lewis all the way to their game of poker at the hotel and everything else, he has felt the most at peace. The most at ease, as if nothing else existed. He remembered is like it was only a few seconds ago...

_The brave warrior who had saved him and Lewis back at the forest. The cheerful girl who never failed to make her friends laugh. The prince had recalled how happy he was when he met up with Vivi just yesterday morning. They are an unstoppable force, without a doubt. The prince looked back at Lewis, completely ignoring the fact that his breakfast was getting cold. “She is very special. I have never met anyone like her…I…I-I wonder if she realizes how much she’s cared about…”_

This feeling. This energy...This beautiful calming and golden aura -- one he hasn't felt in a while...It was soothing and honeyed with love and care. For both Vivi, and Lewis. He raised his hands as he felt the soft caress of energy through them, eyes glowing softly like a star in the night. He didn't want to ever forget this...And so, he hovered his hands over Vivi's bleeding leg, eyes fluttering closed in concentration._ "Gaiya yis insitkni, O Gods..."_

Lewis' mouth was agape, for he hasn't seen any kind of magic like this before. After all, Paradiso never really had anything like this, as far as the prince knew. Given Lewis' reaction, he at least felt his theory was mostly correct. He was already holding a roll of gauze, almost dropping it at the sight of the prince's golden light. "...Wh-What is..."

Even Vivi, knowing that these things really do exist, looked shocked to see this suddenly come from someone like the prince. Of course everyone knew he had some sort of magic, but this was very interesting timing. She couldn't help but smile a little, but still enough to not break him out of his concentration. He could feel her tense body loosen, and her breath evening out. "How are you...?"

He pushed as much love and care as he could inside of the wound, not enough to heal it physically but he only hoped it did something. Feeling this sort of magic -- after the longest time such golden light filling his lungs filling him whole and he can fly and fly again and her relief was like the breath of the ocean -- it felt wonderful. He didn't want to let go, but released a single breath and felt it shrink in strength, until he stopped glowing entirely and moved away from her. "I have practiced this for many years. It has been...weak as of late since I have not been up on it -- but..."

"A-Ah?" Vivi out of curiosity moved her leg just a little bit, shocked to discover that the pain coming from it wasn't as bad as before. It was far from better, and the twinges were still there, but it wasn't constantly pounding like it was just moments before. Lewis even smiled just watching the two. "Hey, it isn't that bad anymore! Haha go figure! Woooow...Thanks so much, Your Majesty!! Eek, that's so cool!" She had to keep herself from kicking, practically fangirling after seeing such a spell, and the prince couldn't help but blush. "What a magic expert!"

Aaaand it only made him blush harder, heart fluttering like the birds in the sky. He always loved helping people and this wasn't the first -- but it's been so long and he just felt so happy...knowing that he -- he did something right. "I was in training. W-With Prophet Duet. Spiritual practices and such...I was a bit slow during my journey, but they always made sure that I was up-to-date with all of the magic I planned on using. I didn't reach too far into the more advanced ones, because they've been doing other things lately, but I have been trying to step up my game and--" 

He paused, this close to biting his tongue and Dear Gods did it hurt. It was like a flash of embarrassment in his chest, like shock and embarrassment and the slightest hint of fear as he realized all that he just said. It -- It wasn't exactly an issue but usually he doesn't talk about stuff like this -- but Lewis and Vivi's impressed smiles only made his face turn as red as a tomato. Prophet Duet...Being taught magic, all spilled at once -- Dear Gods --!

"U-UHM! Here you go, L-Lewis. Apologies." The prince scooted away from Vivi, which made her and Lewis giggle at his own outcome. Not that they were making fun of him but maybe they thought he was being cute? He was being cute wasn't he, Dear Gods why did he always do this! Without wasting any time, Lewis crawled up to Vivi, getting the gauze all nice and ready.

"That's a pretty interesting story, Your Majesty! Seems like it paid off, even if it was just a little! I bet some of that would come in handy in case this happens again." Lewis began at the bottom of Vivi's calf, slowly wrapping it around her whole lower leg. While watching, the prince continued to flush at Lewis' nice words. He didn't think anyone would really be interested. "Actually, I haven't heard of those Prophets in a while. They must have been pretty cool."

To an extent, yes. The prince always felt there was...something else they had up in there. 

And then his thoughts were broken by Vivi's fangirl shriek. "Kyaa -- Prophet Duet!!! The strongest out of the Seven Prophets of the kingdom!! It was always my dream to meet someone so powerful -- AUGH!!"

The shout made Lewis and the prince flinch. Of course there was still some pain, but Lewis couldn't be too aggressive if he wanted to do his part in fixing her all up. It was a sound they never wanted to hear from her, and silently focused on being more careful. Her eyes were screwed for those few seconds until they were wide opened, and she stared at Lewis with a sassy look and a lip pout.

"Oh! Hehe...Sorry." He nervously laughed with a sweat drop running down the side of his face.

The prince silently watched for a few more moments, feeling the intense energy in the air starting to calm down once again. It appears Guinevere appeared unfazed by Vivi's sudden yell. Whether that was good or alright he wasn't sure. He was just glad that they got away from those scary and bloodthirsty wolves, but it begs the question on why the dagger made him feel the way he did, and how it affected others. Dear Gods if it had strange intent, then he prayed to the Old Gods that it didn't hurt them --

"S-So! If ya -- ow -- don't mind m-me askin', what're they -- ow -- like? P-Prophet Duet, I mean." He heard Vivi ask, gaze landing on her and her cute little smile. She was kicking her other leg lightly while Lewis was still trying to fix her leg.

"O-Oh, uhm..." It was a very good question. He didn't exactly know what was going on with Prophet Duet at this point. As far as he could remember, they were always his caretaker. They always made sure the prince was on the right track, for himself and his kingdom. They were almost like his father, even. They were always very somewhat harsh on the prince in terms of rules and his own actions, but other than that they were very kind and understanding. Before meeting Lewis and Vivi and aside from Jana, the prince knew he could go to Prophet Duet if he had a problem.

Now...? Well, they're been a lot meaner. And a lot more mysterious. The prince had no idea what's changed about them since then and was too afraid to ever go up to them and ask. They were telling nothing but facts before he left the castle as much as it hurt -- but...Well, he just didn't know, really. It was almost scary seeing Prophet Duet like this. But the prince decided to lean away on this one. At least for now. 

"How about a...a deal! So, basically, I-I'll explain once we get you all fixed up. I am focused on your wellbeing right now and would like to discuss it comfortably." He was too scared to ever tell them about this yet. Prophet Duet and this strange dagger...

It was all Vivi needed to hear, before she nodded and her smile still there, but she was so very exhausted. All of them were. "Deal. Haha...And thanks. For er, all this." She looked down at her leg as an example, where Lewis was almost done tying it all up. The prince felt warmth within his chest hearing her say that. Doing something for such a kind woman like Vivi was a feeling he never wanted to forget about. She deserved the world!

Vivi then looked at Lewis, who backed away from her leg that was finally bandaged completely up. There was a little red stain on it, but it'll do for now until they get better first-aid supplies. And chuckled a bit. "Thanks. Let's keep an eye on it!" Ever the cheerful one. Lewis and the prince had every idea who's friends they were. And it was a blessing.

Lewis nodded in agreement, stretching as he stood up but wasn't loud enough to attract anymore dangerous forest critters. It was still very much dark out here -- and very very cold. Lewis knew that everyone was exhausted and would never think about pushing any of them too far. So, he looked at the trees surrounding them, specifically the thinner and breakable ones, before looking back at Lewis and Vivi. "Time to get some wood. And rest." He said, resting his hands on his hips.

Didn't have to tell him twice. And the prince was done sitting around and letting Lewis and Vivi do everything and work around them. He wanted to be nice and do things for and with them, too. They were all in this together, so where's the harm in it? He quickly stood up, practically dizzy from his sudden movement. "I-I'll help you. We won't be too far away from Vivi." 

He looked back at her for a moment, seeing her approving look. He smiled and looked back at Lewis, only to see him reflect that same exact look. "Thanks."  
It's what a true friend would do. And as far as the prince knew at this point, all three of them were pretty great friends. Being on his own for a while took a toll on him, and then Lewis and Vivi came around just in time. He's never been more grateful in his entire life, and wanted more than anything to stick with them all the way to Paradiso. "Anytime, Lewis."

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

_The little Divine Child would never leave for business reasons. After all...He had nowhere to go to. Nowhere to run. What was the point of sitting around anymore and letting all of this happen to him? The poor child is still hurt inside. He just needs a hug, the poor poor thing. Hush. It's pathetic. He is a horrible liar, too. Give the Demon King a few more days and he'll notice something suspicious. That was very certain._

_A little walk down the road and already was movement. A horse, brown. Her pulse was intense, like she had escaped a great battle. Traumatizing, at most. How truly pathetic. Disgusting four-legged creature, used as a tool for the humans. Taking it by the lead anyway. Might as well bring it back to the kingdom. The Demon King loved animal tools. A smile. A chuckle. How long has it been since the last time his face came around in these parts? _

_Aside from that, it was all clear. The Divine Child left on horseback. He abandoned the poor thing. Marla was her name, yes? Well, it wasn't too hard of a name to recall. Not very creative, either. And now, the Divine Child had what most would think would be any kind of escort. But no. A oversized Paradiso citizen clinging desperately for any ropes of justice for his home, and a little adventurer who just wouldn't keep her mouth shut to save her life. Why would the All Holy Divine Child like EITHER of these people? It is beyond reason._

_Yet so, very hilarious...Thinking they can all get away. Deciding to leave, wanting to play Hero. Bold enough to use the blade against all those useless furry pets, with no harm done. Hm...She couldn't let this go any longer. It was time to restore balance to whatever it is that was there to begin with. Maybe even stronger once she gets her hands on him. Screw whatever that dumb mutt said. She can handle it later. Right now, she was going to do things her way._

_ **"And the Divine Child will forever be below, but will never stop craving for, Our grace."** _

_Laughter echoes in the far north. Let the show begin._


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EEEEE sorry for taking so long!!! the beginning of the month was pretty strange for me, but I promise updates will become a lot more frequent like before!! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!! 💕

_"I had a nightmare just last night."_

_"And...What was it about, child?"_

  
_One chair on one side, another on the opposite. The table was long and that only meant how much further away both of them were. This wasn't therapy. He was not allowed to sit down and talk about his feelings, explain why kinds of mental blockages and the voices screaming at him for something more. He wanted to Dear Gods he wanted to do badly...But he needed to be quick yet clear. Prophets don't usually like to waste valuable time with him (yet they say they care...?) and they were already oh-so busy as of late and even right now. Who was he to get in the way in their hours of work...?_

  
_"I-It...It was..."_

  
_He closed his eyes. He was always such a vivid dreamer, and they always made sure he knew it. Whether it be his literal dreams or things he wished to seek out in the far future, his dreams were strong and meaningful. There was the smallest spark, fizzling in the deepest parts of his mind, where he can reach and see and..."It was so, very dark. I could not see anything, i-it felt like a s-small room I guess...? B-But there was a deep v-voice a-and..."_

  
_"What kind of voice? What did they tell you?"_

  
_"I-It sounded like....I-I am not quite sure of the g-gender, b-but...I d-do not know...B-But they said...Mm....!" The words crawled up his throat, like something he wanted out but he couldn't directly say, and it burned to even think about it. Even when he opened his eyes that burning was ever-present, his breaths coming out short and quick, a pain brushing against his soul, like black over a canvas. "Th-They said something...I could not make out s-some of the words, b-but...They said something l-like...u-uhm..."_

  
_N̴̡̰̳̲͇̞͚̬̱̆̔̈́̇̎̐̅̄̎̀͒͗͑̆͐̆̍͛̌̊̍̋̾̉̐̈́͗͗̌̿͂̔̏̓͆̽̔͘̚͝á̷̛̟̺̭͇͈̗̼͖̎́̋̇͜͝͝͝e̵̡̡̨̛̘̜͎̬̳̜͉̖̟̥̳̣̟̮͍̲͍̲̤̖̪̖̳̩̗̜͔͉͚̱̼͖̫͚͉͙̝̯̙̗̲͕̥̣̯͚̹̞̥͇͙̗͔̼̟̯͍̬̠̯̼̗͔͕͋̄͊̍̽̓̏̄̃̐͊̐̉̌̌̂̅̄͒̔͛͆̎̓͗̒̎͆̀́̒͐̍͐͊͑̑̀̊͒͗̄͆͌̔͘͘̕̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅd̴̡̡̡̪̥̗̦̺͉͉̫̫̖̥̺͉̮̳̖̬͉̾̀͑̽̿̈̊͂̌͑̃̿̌͒͛͊̽͘͜͝͝ĥ̶̡̨̧̨̧̢̧̛͉͓̜̩̯̟͈̟̻̹̜̰͙̝̮̠̪͖̘̩̝͙͔̯̟͔͓̫̲̞̻̹̫̗̬͍̜̭͚̬̰̫͔̳̣̠͍͇͓̘͓͚̙͗̊̌̄̀̐́̔̀̿̓́̋̏̄͌̀̽̓̿͊̓͛͜͜͝͝ ̴̨̢̨̨̨̧̛̫͙̬̣̹̰̹̱͎̰̩͖̲̠̝̲̲̮̜͍̮̣̯̰͚̞͔̞̭̬͖͖͖̭̱̭̱̳̜͉͕̥̱̼͈̙̪͕̟̫̻̭̱̺͖͙͍̙̪̫̤̤̠̮̄̽́͐̽̍͋̃̓͐̽̚͜͜͜ͅͅͅą̸̢̛̛̠͖͍͙̗̰̩̙̲͓͓̬̥͇̤̦̫̫̺̭͕̳̤͖̎̎͑̿̏̈̌͋͋̌̃̆̌̿̓̊̃̽̈́̈́̑̊̇͛̓̔͌̑̐͋̄̀̎͊͛͗̾̔͛́̅͛̾̀̅͌̍͐̒̔̽̈̈́̔̂́̾̃̆́͐̿̀̎̈̋̓̌͒͋̃̚̕̕̚͝͝͝ŗ̶̛̛̞̜͚̯͙͕͖͍̞̳̗͇̹̠̪̜͊̎̋͐̿̌̆̊̂̆͒̌͂̾̀̆̊̀͋̉̐͗̈̔̎̔̽͌̔̄͋̂͌̉̂̆̉̀̒̇̎̈́̉̃̆̓͊̑̍̿͋̈́̋́̃̓̽̔͌̅̚͘̕̕͝͝͝͠͝ ̷̢̢̨̧̢̧̛̛̛̞͉̰̘̭̩͕̗͓͚̠̺͓̬͉̬̤̦͕͇̞̙͉̭͍̯̹̬̻͎͔͍͉̪͖̹͖̘͍̰̣̥̖̅̄͗̑͒̀͐̅̏̉̿́̓̄́̽̐̓͛̌̋̒̆͊͛͆̋̓̋̄̓̇͂́̒̈́̐̽̎̊̇̈̿͐͂̽̇̈́̂̃̅̿̓͗̑͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅi̴̧̡̡̢̨̢̛̛̠̜̲͍̗̪͔̭̳̜̼͙̗̼̣̮̝͇̥̰͈̻͖͖͕͖̙̝̩̥̬̺̜͙͖̫̩͚̱͉̮̞̣̖̪̭̩̟̣͇̭͍͌̎̀̾͑̔̋̄͑͂͆̓͂̅̍̑̀̐̈̍͊̈́̎̌̆̌͒͗͑͐͐̈̈́̚͜͜͠ͅͅņ̷̡̨̧̡̛̖̼̙͉̟̻̳̩͙̠̭̘̯͖̝̞̞̭͈̦͍̟̬̥̪̳̹̹̥̻̠̦͇̠̫̝̣̳̗̬͓̼͍̣̥̗̜̯̣̗̂͗͛̎̂̅̌̎̈̓̎̿̑̾̊̉̄͗͊̔̇͆͐͑͒͊̉̈̌͂̑͐́̂́̾́̍̍̀̒̈́̎̋̈͌̐̏͗͊̽̋̈͑͊́̕̕͘͘͠͠͝ư̴̧̮̲̤̠̮̥̜̝̯͍̟̗̼̥̥̟̺̠̠͚̭̩̓͐͑̀͐̈̿͋̾̍̐̐͛̂͊͐͗̊̉̍͒̾̾͆̈́̌͗́́͑͂̎̆͂̔̈́͂̒̓́̆͋͛̂̽͊͊̐̈́̍̈͑̒̐͋͋̓͗́͒̈͊̅́̅̓̿̃̌͒̑̾͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅļ̷̢̢̢̨̢̨̨̡̛͈̹͓̟̮̭̥̲̯͖̹̤͓̙̭̯̯̙̗̥̱͓͎͚̜͚̖̝͎̼̖͓̫̤̼̻͖͓͈̳̟̻͍̳͚̖͔͉͈̱̞̤̮̣̜̯̙̠͍̣̥͙͚̗̤̺̭̼͔̬̟̟̳̯̭͔̪̣̰͌̅̎͌͋̔̇̍͛̎̿̈́̃̓̏͊͌̃̅̊̋̉͊͜͜͝͝ͅͅą̵̛̛̛̻̤̹͈̱̘͇̤̱̰̟̝̩͍̭̦̫̟̞̜̫̗͓̥̜͗͑̽̅̈́͂͗͐̄́̃̃̂̀̽̔͗̒̌͌͛̊̓̅̒́̇̐̋̎͒̋̌͂̽͋̈͂̾͐̊͑̄̿͗̌̓̌̽̄͑̉̒́̈́̂̃̂̎̈́͂͗̾̆̾͐̍̚͘͜͠͝͝͝͠͠ ̸̧̢̢̧̧̛̛͓̭̙̯̟͖̯̩̱̫͔̳͓͍͔͇̟͙̠͉̝̟̱̯͍̻̬̭͉̞̜̲͚͊̇̅̃̓͑̾̄͛̅̉̃̈̓̽͌̏̽̿̎̓̐̒̌͐̑̽́̊̋͑̋͆̾̔̄̃͆̈́̆̓͑̓̂́͗̓̌͒̀̈́̕͝͝͠͝͠ͅi̷̧̢̨̡̢̨̧̗̖͖̱̰͉͎͚̹̜̳̠͚͍̼͇͙̲̝̯̰͈͇̬̭̭͔̻̙͉̜̣̳̤̰̙̺̘͇̍͌̑̓̔̈́̐͐̓͆̆̎̉̽̏̊̾́̀̾͆̓̑͌̀̾͛̇̒͐̓̍̓̈́̿̔͊͆̿̈́͑̒̿̊̎̌̇̕͘̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅr̵̨̛͈̤̯͕̯̗̟̝͔̫̄̋̑͛̀́̒̃̄͒̈́̆̋̉̉͆̓̓̎̏͌͋͑̄̌͛̾̈́̔͛̅̽̽̌̇̏̆̂̃̈́͊̓͒́͂͒͆̑̈́͐̓̽̐̅́̈́̈́̈́͋̉͐̽͗̋͘̚̚͘̕̕͠͝͝͠͝͝r̶̡͖̰̺̞͙̟̺̞̩̜̬̯̓̏̍̈́̅͑̈́̈͒̀͋̋̓̐͐̈́̈̽̔̕͜͝ư̷̢̨̡̨̧̳̗͖͎̪̗̙̠̱̖̭̜͈̦͔̩̝͓̥̻͈̭̭̖̖̼͈̝̖̲̩̱̳̭̪̲̩̤̗̙̥͚̫̭̟̬̦̿̏̅͐̄̂͆̔͆́̀̿̏͛̌̅̾̑͊͋͛̆́͐͌̚̚͜͜͝q̷̡̧̢̨̢̨̨̨̨̨̢̛̛̙͙͎̫̺̖̯͙͚̝̺̥͔͕̪̫͉̫͉̖̦͈̼͈͙̯̙̱̖̝̼̣̳̘̜̦͚̮͖̮̼̗̝̤̭̬̖̥̮͙̜̠̮̦̫̺͈̃̿͒̃̂̍͗́́͋̈́̄̓͐͊͗͆͋̐͛̓́̐͗͊̇́̋͂̈́̉̐͗̎̉͌̍̐̏͊́͌̉̅̆̇͂͑͐͊͌̿̈́͛̍̇̓͂̏͗͐̈́́͊̄͛͂̀̋̏͒͘͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͝i̷͙̹̍͑̋̑͒̃̂͋͌͛̐̊̓̾͒̄́̒͗̍͂̈̑͛̅̐̒͑̃̈́̂̾̑̏̚͘͘͘͘͠͠͝͝͠_

  
_"N-Naedh........." _

  
_Silence. His throat was too dry to try and swallow. It'd feel like needles and spikes all the way down anyways...The words were laced with poison and rot. Tasted like it as well. He fought the urge to vomit...The other nodded, watching his own pain pain pain and all that fear..."That word means death, child. Dear Gods...That doesn't sound too good...But I see it clearly now."_

  
_He sat up completely straight, as if lightning struck his spine. Adrenaline and all sorts of fear was coursing through his veins and joining in with his blood. He knew what it had meant, but it was only worse knowing that this was a reality. "Wh-What does it mean, though...? Wh-Why is...I-Is someone going t-to..."_

  
_The other nodded a 'yes' and he was already on edge, everything rushing to his head and he was becoming dizzy why was everything spinning..."I'm afraid that it means just that. Whether it is you or someone else, we have yet to find out." Everything was so very blurry now but he could see them get up from their side of the table, taking their time to make their way towards him with their dark hands behind their back...Each click of their heels on the floor left him even more anxious...But he kept his gaze on the table, his fist tightly closed. "But I thought I told you, child. Death is only the beginning. And even if it were you, that means your time of ascension is nigh."_

  
_It was almost if they were just saying things to make him feel better. Oh, how it made his heart ache! Knowing there was nothing he could truly do to stop all of this chaos! He wanted to believe them -- and maybe they were right, but that didn't stop the anxiety fizzling on his skin -- his breaths quickening..."I-If that w-were the case -- th-then the voice would have s-said akcand, y-yes?"_

  
_The other chuckled, low and yet so, so bright. And that didn't do anything other than increase his fears, a black hole filling his chest and sucking up anything that could have been left. "In some cases, yes. But we cannot always focus on what makes us feel safer. Facing the truth is, sometimes, all you have left." _

  
_Facing the truth was something that he was, in all honesty, not truly ready for. But for the Prophets, this was something they faced every single day without end. For him...it'll always be different, and even more scary than the last. And sense told him he might not ever get used to it, because it would have been always something new and wrong. Something will always stick to him, and right now, that was being alone in this. But with the other getting up from their seat, already moving past him, he knew, just like the future, there was nothing he could do to stop it. And once again, they were leaving him all alone. They told him this was all a waste of time..._

  
_"I will not lie that this information is indeed...horrifying. But to live through it is the bravest thing of all."_

  
_The prince was staring down at the table, now...The presence of another being was all he had that meant any sort of comfort...And they were gone. Just like that. Just in that second, he was all alone again. And there was nothing he could do. But then again, what else was there to say? The prophecies that have once been uttered about were slowly coming into fruition, and right before their very eyes. But he didn't care about any of that. Things have to be okay, without anymore lies and prophecy and the very harsh, very horrible truth. No...No, his dreams didn't know a thing -- they didn't know a thing! It was all lies tearing his head apart and he was his own mind's victim! The absolute agony! It must end! _

  
_But who was he to change fate, where it provided everything it needed for the kingdom and it's people? Would it not be selfish to go about this for his own gain, to save his own hide? Was he truly being a good Divine Prince if he were doing impure things...? It was all too confusing, and he could have sworn he heard his heart fracturing like glass. Rest, he needed rest, lots of it. Maybe...Maybe in the morning, his thoughts would be better processed, and hopefully he doesn't have any strange dreams in regards to..._

  
_N̴̡̰̳̲͇̞͚̬̱̆̔̈́̇̎̐̅̄̎̀͒͗͑̆͐̆̍͛̌̊̍̋̾̉̐̈́͗͗̌̿͂̔̏̓͆̽̔͘̚͝á̷̛̟̺̭͇͈̗̼͖̎́̋̇͜͝͝͝e̵̡̡̨̛̘̜͎̬̳̜͉̖̟̥̳̣̟̮͍̲͍̲̤̖̪̖̳̩̗̜͔͉͚̱̼͖̫͚͉͙̝̯̙̗̲͕̥̣̯͚̹̞̥͇͙̗͔̼̟̯͍̬̠̯̼̗͔͕͋̄͊̍̽̓̏̄̃̐͊̐̉̌̌̂̅̄͒̔͛͆̎̓͗̒̎͆̀́̒͐̍͐͊͑̑̀̊͒͗̄͆͌̔͘͘̕̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅd̴̡̡̡̪̥̗̦̺͉͉̫̫̖̥̺͉̮̳̖̬͉̾̀͑̽̿̈̊͂̌͑̃̿̌͒͛͊̽͘͜͝͝ĥ̶̡̨̧̨̧̢̧̛͉͓̜̩̯̟͈̟̻̹̜̰͙̝̮̠̪͖̘̩̝͙͔̯̟͔͓̫̲̞̻̹̫̗̬͍̜̭͚̬̰̫͔̳̣̠͍͇͓̘͓͚̙͗̊̌̄̀̐́̔̀̿̓́̋̏̄͌̀̽̓̿͊̓͛͜͜͝͝ ̴̨̢̨̨̨̧̛̫͙̬̣̹̰̹̱͎̰̩͖̲̠̝̲̲̮̜͍̮̣̯̰͚̞͔̞̭̬͖͖͖̭̱̭̱̳̜͉͕̥̱̼͈̙̪͕̟̫̻̭̱̺͖͙͍̙̪̫̤̤̠̮̄̽́͐̽̍͋̃̓͐̽̚͜͜͜ͅͅͅą̸̢̛̛̠͖͍͙̗̰̩̙̲͓͓̬̥͇̤̦̫̫̺̭͕̳̤͖̎̎͑̿̏̈̌͋͋̌̃̆̌̿̓̊̃̽̈́̈́̑̊̇͛̓̔͌̑̐͋̄̀̎͊͛͗̾̔͛́̅͛̾̀̅͌̍͐̒̔̽̈̈́̔̂́̾̃̆́͐̿̀̎̈̋̓̌͒͋̃̚̕̕̚͝͝͝ŗ̶̛̛̞̜͚̯͙͕͖͍̞̳̗͇̹̠̪̜͊̎̋͐̿̌̆̊̂̆͒̌͂̾̀̆̊̀͋̉̐͗̈̔̎̔̽͌̔̄͋̂͌̉̂̆̉̀̒̇̎̈́̉̃̆̓͊̑̍̿͋̈́̋́̃̓̽̔͌̅̚͘̕̕͝͝͝͠͝ ̷̢̢̨̧̢̧̛̛̛̞͉̰̘̭̩͕̗͓͚̠̺͓̬͉̬̤̦͕͇̞̙͉̭͍̯̹̬̻͎͔͍͉̪͖̹͖̘͍̰̣̥̖̅̄͗̑͒̀͐̅̏̉̿́̓̄́̽̐̓͛̌̋̒̆͊͛͆̋̓̋̄̓̇͂́̒̈́̐̽̎̊̇̈̿͐͂̽̇̈́̂̃̅̿̓͗̑͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅi̴̧̡̡̢̨̢̛̛̠̜̲͍̗̪͔̭̳̜̼͙̗̼̣̮̝͇̥̰͈̻͖͖͕͖̙̝̩̥̬̺̜͙͖̫̩͚̱͉̮̞̣̖̪̭̩̟̣͇̭͍͌̎̀̾͑̔̋̄͑͂͆̓͂̅̍̑̀̐̈̍͊̈́̎̌̆̌͒͗͑͐͐̈̈́̚͜͜͠ͅͅņ̷̡̨̧̡̛̖̼̙͉̟̻̳̩͙̠̭̘̯͖̝̞̞̭͈̦͍̟̬̥̪̳̹̹̥̻̠̦͇̠̫̝̣̳̗̬͓̼͍̣̥̗̜̯̣̗̂͗͛̎̂̅̌̎̈̓̎̿̑̾̊̉̄͗͊̔̇͆͐͑͒͊̉̈̌͂̑͐́̂́̾́̍̍̀̒̈́̎̋̈͌̐̏͗͊̽̋̈͑͊́̕̕͘͘͠͠͝ư̴̧̮̲̤̠̮̥̜̝̯͍̟̗̼̥̥̟̺̠̠͚̭̩̓͐͑̀͐̈̿͋̾̍̐̐͛̂͊͐͗̊̉̍͒̾̾͆̈́̌͗́́͑͂̎̆͂̔̈́͂̒̓́̆͋͛̂̽͊͊̐̈́̍̈͑̒̐͋͋̓͗́͒̈͊̅́̅̓̿̃̌͒̑̾͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅļ̷̢̢̢̨̢̨̨̡̛͈̹͓̟̮̭̥̲̯͖̹̤͓̙̭̯̯̙̗̥̱͓͎͚̜͚̖̝͎̼̖͓̫̤̼̻͖͓͈̳̟̻͍̳͚̖͔͉͈̱̞̤̮̣̜̯̙̠͍̣̥͙͚̗̤̺̭̼͔̬̟̟̳̯̭͔̪̣̰͌̅̎͌͋̔̇̍͛̎̿̈́̃̓̏͊͌̃̅̊̋̉͊͜͜͝͝ͅͅą̵̛̛̛̻̤̹͈̱̘͇̤̱̰̟̝̩͍̭̦̫̟̞̜̫̗͓̥̜͗͑̽̅̈́͂͗͐̄́̃̃̂̀̽̔͗̒̌͌͛̊̓̅̒́̇̐̋̎͒̋̌͂̽͋̈͂̾͐̊͑̄̿͗̌̓̌̽̄͑̉̒́̈́̂̃̂̎̈́͂͗̾̆̾͐̍̚͘͜͠͝͝͝͠͠ ̸̧̢̢̧̧̛̛͓̭̙̯̟͖̯̩̱̫͔̳͓͍͔͇̟͙̠͉̝̟̱̯͍̻̬̭͉̞̜̲͚͊̇̅̃̓͑̾̄͛̅̉̃̈̓̽͌̏̽̿̎̓̐̒̌͐̑̽́̊̋͑̋͆̾̔̄̃͆̈́̆̓͑̓̂́͗̓̌͒̀̈́̕͝͝͠͝͠ͅi̷̧̢̨̡̢̨̧̗̖͖̱̰͉͎͚̹̜̳̠͚͍̼͇͙̲̝̯̰͈͇̬̭̭͔̻̙͉̜̣̳̤̰̙̺̘͇̍͌̑̓̔̈́̐͐̓͆̆̎̉̽̏̊̾́̀̾͆̓̑͌̀̾͛̇̒͐̓̍̓̈́̿̔͊͆̿̈́͑̒̿̊̎̌̇̕͘̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅr̵̨̛͈̤̯͕̯̗̟̝͔̫̄̋̑͛̀́̒̃̄͒̈́̆̋̉̉͆̓̓̎̏͌͋͑̄̌͛̾̈́̔͛̅̽̽̌̇̏̆̂̃̈́͊̓͒́͂͒͆̑̈́͐̓̽̐̅́̈́̈́̈́͋̉͐̽͗̋͘̚̚͘̕̕͠͝͝͠͝͝r̶̡͖̰̺̞͙̟̺̞̩̜̬̯̓̏̍̈́̅͑̈́̈͒̀͋̋̓̐͐̈́̈̽̔̕͜͝ư̷̢̨̡̨̧̳̗͖͎̪̗̙̠̱̖̭̜͈̦͔̩̝͓̥̻͈̭̭̖̖̼͈̝̖̲̩̱̳̭̪̲̩̤̗̙̥͚̫̭̟̬̦̿̏̅͐̄̂͆̔͆́̀̿̏͛̌̅̾̑͊͋͛̆́͐͌̚̚͜͜͝q̷̡̧̢̨̢̨̨̨̨̨̢̛̛̙͙͎̫̺̖̯͙͚̝̺̥͔͕̪̫͉̫͉̖̦͈̼͈͙̯̙̱̖̝̼̣̳̘̜̦͚̮͖̮̼̗̝̤̭̬̖̥̮͙̜̠̮̦̫̺͈̃̿͒̃̂̍͗́́͋̈́̄̓͐͊͗͆͋̐͛̓́̐͗͊̇́̋͂̈́̉̐͗̎̉͌̍̐̏͊́͌̉̅̆̇͂͑͐͊͌̿̈́͛̍̇̓͂̏͗͐̈́́͊̄͛͂̀̋̏͒͘͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͝i̷͙̹̍͑̋̑͒̃̂͋͌͛̐̊̓̾͒̄́̒͗̍͂̈̑͛̅̐̒͑̃̈́̂̾̑̏̚͘͘͘͘͠͠͝͝͠_

  
_Dear Gods, how it brings a sharp pain to his head, drowning him in the deepest, darkest parts of the sea, never to return and never to restore it to what it once was..._

  
××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

  
It was like being pulled out of that dark ocean once again, where happiness and freedom were things of the past, things he should have let go a long time ago. But he never did. Instead, he had to endure these things for a longer while. The gravity pulled him back at sonic speed, maybe even knocking the planet out of its orbit, as he inhaled a deep, b u r n i n g breath, as it was slammed out of him when he landed on the ground. The ground which he never even left...

  
His eyes snapped open. Everything was so, so cold...!

  
But before he could even process that, he already began to noticed that he really was shivering. Not from the temperatures but rather from whatever vision he just woke up from. He didn't even want to remember at this point, and he was very lightheaded, the trees were spinning and he was its witness. The grass was so very soft, so he decided to focus on that, breathing against Mother Earth herself. Though the texture was comforting, the grass stained his cloth, but he prayed that one day he can rejoin the atoms in the nature's air.

  
Anything but the suffering. Anything but the torture.

  
He rolled to his side, and took in such a beautiful, and even more comforting sight. And suddenly he remembered everything that they were all fighting for, the need for happiness and harmony filling his senses and drowning him in their colors. Lewis laying against a tree, the welcoming rising sunlight casting its brilliant brightness against his sculpted face. Vivi laid against a rock, her leg propped up on a much smaller one, with a pillow right under it. The campfire has already died out but the prince never felt more alive just looking at these two, feeling the wonder he has for them for the first time in days. The world was a little less dark, now that they were here...He wanted to experience it with them, for the rest of his days. Just getting away and...And doing the right thing for all communities. For Paradiso...

  
Dear Gods, his heart was out for the place...The prophecy of death still loomed around the corner. It should at least be him... 

  
He sighed heavily, noticing the soreness in his throat. He couldn't tell whether it was because of the allergic reaction, or because of all of the shouting when they ran into those wolves hours ago...Ah, yes the wolves. The reason why Vivi's leg is in bad shape. The very first time he had used that strange...dagger, and he didn't think he would do early...Thank the Old Gods it was still in his pouch, his hand brushing over the outside of it, feeling the scabbard inside. It's power was unlike anything he had ever experienced before, it's magic still burning little by little within his veins. He wondered why Prophet Duet would give him something so powerful...

  
And he still wondered what the use for it was...

  
...

  
The prince slowly sat up, adjusting to his surroundings, and stretching his sore body out as far as it could go. He stared on at the golden sunrise, a sense of hope but a vague sense of fear for whatever the day might bring. He prayed to the Old Gods that nothing too extreme crosses their path today, and that their travels all the way to Paradiso was at least as good as it was going to possibly get. Paradiso needed them as much as they wanted it to be safe. That, and the rest of the world was well.

  
××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××  
_Iy kanki ui vadari mandar koen sut vepian sa insawak ui o daciaer senaipila._  
_Tenu enita sruin kquorukk ain rarn orita. Tenu kandear eia._  
××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

  
The walk was, for the most part, peaceful.

  
The prince knew that after what happened last night, things couldn't her any worse. Well, they could. It very well could, but he just didn't want to think about it. The wolves they outran wouldn't bother them for quite some time, which gave them plenty of more time to keep moving without any types of long breaks. Something sat...wrong in him, as they kept moving along. Marla still wasn't with them, and it filled him with a tense of black-tar dread. He loved that horse with his entire being, shaken to the core just thinking about what would happen to her. But it was too late to turn back now...Far too late...He let out a quiet, broken and so sorry sigh. Dear Gods, forgive him for his abandonment...

  
"Want some trail mix?"

  
Lewis' deep baritone broke the silence and the nature's meditation, both the prince's and Vivi's heads snapped in his direction. A nutty, fruity smell was clinging on the air now, as he lifts up a small bag, shaking it around to mix up all of its contents. The prince could feel the drool building up in his mouth already, the taste just a few moments away. Dear Gods, when was the last time they all had a decent meal...? Back at the hotel with Lewis' amazing breakfast, perhaps?

  
"Don't mind if I do!" Vivi snags the bag like it was absolutely nothing, barely moving her injured leg in the process. Sitting up straight, she shook the bag for a few more seconds before sticking a hand in, popping a few nuts and fruit into her mouth, humming and tilting her head left and right from the sweetness, feeling the energy from the nutrition. "Man, this stuff rocks! Shoulda bought some more on our trip because duuuude, I can eat these forever!"

  
If they stocked up on some, will they ever truly be hungry? The prince looked away, wondered...It would probably be tiresome to eat after a while. He turned back at Lewis' response, hearing that little cute <strike>c-cute!</strike> snicker coming from it. Dear Gods, he's doing it again! "We did have more. You ate some before we went out."

  
Vivi leaned back on the horse, giving a little concern from both of the boys as it looked like she was going to fall off. But this was Vivi, she knew what she was doing. Expressing disappointment and a loud groan. "Dammit, riiiiiight. Well, don't blame me! We didn't have much stuff left for breakfast!"

  
"Hm, good point." Lewis chuckled and reached for the inside of his bag, shuffling around for -- something, the prince couldn't really tell firsthand. That is, until he pulls out another bag of the same trail mix, and just when the prince thought there wasn't anymore. It was the same size, and had the same amount, and he could feel the drool building up in his mouth again. He swallowed, realizing his throat was still sore, and bringing down nuts and fruit with it wasn't going to help in the less bit, he was sure of that. "Want some?"

  
"I-I am quite alright, thank you." The prince nodded his head 'no'. Maybe it would be best for Lewis of all people to gain more energy and nutrition from this. He can worry about himself later, there were other things in his mind right now. Paradiso...His own home...Marla...He could at least wish some sort of good luck on them right now. He may of dreams with many meanings in the far future, but it's not like he knew what every single person in the world was doing at this very moment. So instead, he brought his hands together and pressed them against his forehead, slowing down his pace so he could concentrate. He began muttering again, asking for guidance and the safety of Marla, wherever she is...

  
"If you don't mind me asking, uhh, what's up?"

  
The prince stared up at Vivi, after hearing her question. She didn't look too concern about it, thank the Old Gods, but he couldn't just leave her without a clear answer either. She knew prayers were for the hope of something, maybe a change or an improvement of oneself. He brought his hands down, staring down at the dirt road they were walking along. "O-Oh. I am praying for Marla's safety. We have not seen her since last night, a-and...Dear Gods, I do hope she did not run into any danger since then...She's an anxious one...I miss her so..." That deep sadness was like an ocean in his soul, suffocating and unbearable. There was many things he could let go, but abandoning someone or something he cared about wasn't one of them.

  
Vivi quietly hummed in agreement, looking down at Lewis who shared the same pitied look. They both couldn't possibly feel bad for him...right? He wasn't -- shouldn't be -- an issue. Holding them back, and all. But Vivi have him a gentle smile anyway, leaning down on Guinevere. "Yeah. I've only known her for a few hours and already do I wish she was here! She was more than just a ride, y'know?"

  
It was good to have someone so understanding around, some great emotional support. He's only known them for a month now and yet he couldn't ask for anything more, couldn't bear to be around anyone else other than them. Aside from Jana, he's never been so close to anyone so quickly before. "Yes." He said, patting Guinevere's side. She didn't even make a sound and the prince knew she was missing Marla. Her best friend...

  
Lewis walked back towards the prince, trying to keep a fair pace with him while also making sure they both catch up. The prince looked at him, his gentle and oh-so caring gaze, watching as he placed that huge hand down on his frail shoulder. "Well, if praying seems to help you, and if you think it'll help Marla, I won't stop you." His voice was just as reassuring as his smile, and the hues of the purple sunset and exotic lavenders filled the prince's senses once again. Dear Gods...And to add onto that comfort, Vivi came in with her whimsy quirkiness.

  
"Nor I!"

  
Such wonderful people. Would he ever find someone such as kind-hearted and bold such as they? The prince was not entirely sure. Their gentle touches, their comforting words, their beautiful smiles -- he's never felt anything like it. He needed to remember what they were doing -- why they were all here. He needed to remember what it was like to truly be loved -- away from Mordred and away from despair. "Thank you...Both of you..." 

  
Vivi gives him a wider smile, filled with so much sunshine that was more than the actual sun could ever give, before giving him a passing wink, which made his heart flutter and his face get all flushed. Dear Gods, why was she so good at that?! Hhh?! Vivi turned to look at Lewis, puckering her lips in wonder. That strange look in his field was vision was enough for Lewis to look back at her --

  
"EEEEEK!!!" Vivi's voice shrieked through the forest, bringing the prince and Lewis to super high adrenaline levels. Dear Gods, how many times so far as Vivi done or said anything so unexpected! What could she possibly be screaming about, that could probably cause some attention? She pressed her knuckles against her cheeks, she glowing bright and Dear Gods it was so cute...! He's doing it again! "Oh. My gosh. Look at iiiiiiit!!! It's sooooo PREEETTTYYYY!!!"

  
Lewis looked confused, staring up a Vivi in a concerning manner. Whether it was justified to the prince or not, he wasn't quite sure. What in the world was Vivi going on about...? "Uhm? Vivi, what do you mean -- .....Oh."

  
Lewis turned back to look ahead of them, as did the prince. Vivi's look of glee was ever present and now that they have seen, rightfully so.

  
Up ahead was a giant rock, most of it's solid body settled right into the water. Bright blue markings and sigils and the like was all over the creases and the thinnest parts of the surface, breathing slowly and evenly under its own light, towering over the three of them with all of it's might. Ancient in its origin, with moss and mushrooms growing over it, but it was still filled with more life than ever. The water glowed brilliantly, clear and crisp like it had never been touched or even bathed in, blessed by the Old Gods themselves. Tiny waterfalls flowed all the way to the main pool, it's source to parts unknown, most likely covered by the wondrous flowers. It was all surrounded by the lush green forest, continuing on and on until the forest ends somewhere far away, to where they needed to go.

  
The wonder. The beauty. It'd bring a tear to the prince's eye in other circumstances. Lewis and Vivi's faces never changed, shocked and excited, and it truly was a sight to see, more so than the pool itself. They should have seen their own faces. And what luck did they have! This source of life and magic from within this forest was right before them, and even more than that it meant that they were definitely heading the right away. The prince took a few steps closer and watched as Lewis lead Guinevere and Vivi to it, watching the strange looking fish from the inside of the water swim around without a care.  
"It's so bright..." Lewis muttered, the smile almost creeping back onto his face. He looked so cute trying to conceal the look.

  
The prince looked on in delight, clapping his hands together gently a few times in the most absolute jittery glee he has ever felt. "Blessed by the spirit of Airari, one of the Old Gods! I did not think this still flowed with so much power..." He hasn't seen this in so long, it's a miracle it's still up and running. It honestly made him feel better about a lot of things dealing with this seemingly scary forest, and he's love to visit this place again if he ever got the chance.

  
Vivi perked up, carefully making her way off of Guinevere, and wincing at the pain of moving her leg around just a bit too much. Lewis' eyes barely left the pool as she did it so quietly, but the prince couldn't do much to stop her, concerned if they needed to check on her leg again, but she already limped pass him without too much effort, kneeling right near the pool of magical water and showing off a grin that could rival a hyena's. Risky as ever. He guessed that was just the Vivi way. "I heard drinking this stuff gives travelers good luck and fortune. So how 'bout we go for a little sip!"

  
"Er..." Lewis looked pretty uncomfortable with this, but he usually goes through with things with Vivi always around. The Airari Springs was as pure as the Old Gods themselves, who could truly ask for more? If they didn't drink it, then that was fine. But still, it wasn't like it was poison or something...He could feel his tongue tingling, wanting the taste of the spirits but holding himself back as Lewis and Vivi scooped water into their hands, bringing it up to their mouths to drink. Silence stretched on for several seconds until they moved their hands away, starting off awkwardly. Vivi smacked her lips a few times before responding.

  
"Hn! Tastes bad."

  
"Haha! Very." Lewis snorted, pursing his lips together. Oh, yep. His face was twisting from the strange taste and it was the funniest faces the prince has ever seen. He held back a chuckle. He still wondeded, distantly, what the taste truly was. Everyone was different, after all. "But I feel tingly...I guess it's working?"

  
"Probably!" Vivi giggled, perking up. It would be nice if it did work. They could really use some fortune and luck right now. And they're going to need a lot of it in order to reach Paradiso. And everyone in Paradiso needed all of the luck and fortune they truly deserved. But the prince wasn't the type to test fate that far. It was best to wait and see what happens. It's all they could do for pretty much everything, now.

  
Lewis looked back at the prince, rinsing his mouth out with his own bottle of water. He hasn't really drank any yet, so this was probably the best time before they started moving again. "You been here before, Your Highness?"

  
The nostalgia hit the prince like a brick, recalling all of the times he could possibly think of that didn't have any dark aura to him. He didn't smile, but really did on the inside. Sometimes he wished times were still that simple. "Oh, once? During my soul searching journey. I did not get a chance to sip any of the water, nor bathe in it, but it was still a very relaxing experience."

  
Vivi looked back at the prince, putting back the bottle of water she had just swished around in her mouth. "I'm no spiritual person or anything, buuuut that sounds great! It would be pretty relaxing!"

  
"Oh, totally. So this isn't your first time being in a forest." Lewis replied. Now that was a question nobody has really asked him before, even though it needed a quick answer. It was nice being out and relaxing with people, but they were still in a tight situation. Even still, there was nothing wrong with opening up to people, and he was glad it was with the two best people he has ever met this week. So he smiled, and nodded some.

  
"Heh! No, not really. I supposed I travelled to a forest one or two more times, but that is all." He explained. Lewis and Vivi hummed in acknowledgement, which, speaking of which, had him looked over at Vivi herself, scratching the back of his ear nervously seeing how he wasn't the type to ask too many personal questions. He truly hoped she didn't mind, at least mostly. "I assume this is not Vivi's first time either, yes?"

  
"You got that right! One time I tried to get to Riverhold since their stops had free food for passing travellers, and I was starving pretty badly when I ran out of all I had, but all the roads were blocked off because of some stupid accident! So I took a shortcut in the forest, but I totally didn't run into any wolves!" Vivi leaned back, barely putting any pressure onto her poor leg as she continued her little story. Safe to say, the prince was more than interested so far. This sounded...amazing! "It was all around peaceful, but I was pretty paranoid! And I was able to reach Riverhold and they let me have my own room! I was relieved, ah...And, I found something rather interesting along the way. I'll show you when we make it to Paradiso! Left it in to room, hehe... " She scratched the back of her head awkwardly but sighed at the nostalgia.

  
"Hehe! Well, even so, I shall look forward to it. But that's an amazing story, Vivi! I can only begin to imagine the excitement and boldness you must have felt, risking all that..." And the prince could see it in her eyes, such youth and energy she still had, that she will continue to have in a long time. He felt bad that Riverhold didn't at least let her in if they found out she was still outside of the gates, but having such an adventure to go around and making her way inside of it, only to be rewarded. That sounded so incredibly fun! The prince hasn't been outside in the longest time, and longed for an adventure such as that. No stakes and moving around without a care in the world...The prince turned to look at Lewis, curious if there's any stories he'd like to share as well. "And you, Lewis...?"

  
Lewis' expression changed a few times, lost in thought. It was like he was too hesitant to say something, but it was a bit of a shock to the prince to finally hear his response, something low, sincere, yet nervous. He's never seen Lewis like that before..."Only time I've been in a forest was around the time when this whole thing started with Paradiso."

  
The prince blinked, leaning over in curiosity. As did Vivi, of course. "Really?"

  
Lewis smiled for a moment, looking the other way. He looked so shy...what could he possibly be hiding to look and, possibly, feel this way? Surely it wasn't too bad, right...? "Yeah. Papi and I went out hunting, since food was becoming scarce back home. But you know that whole story. We found a buck, but..." The sincere face he had vanished in an instant, like something had just hit him and he was trying to ensure all of the pain from within the muscles in his facial features. And his next words were like a drop within the prince's gut. Even Vivi was taken aback by his response. "I had to be the one to make the shot." 

  
The prince looked down, pitying him. He could hear Vivi sigh, seeing her eyebrows furrow in shock-sadness, if that's even a word...Killing wasn't easy, and the prince knew that as he was a peacemaker and all. It was his job. And for someone like Lewis it must have been extra hard on him. So the prince didn't say anything too much, hesitating for a moment to look at him again. "Well...did you?"

  
"Hm. I can't really remember. We're in bad shape now, so I guess it didn't matter either way. I'll ask dad when we get there." Lewis brought a hand and scratched the back of his head, possibly a nervous habit. The prince swallowed quietly as the other continued. "But...y'know, killing has never been my thing. It's horrible and...well, inhumane. We've already been through it so much at time already, and me doing the exact same things, whether to someone else or an animal, I could never go through with killing it. It's just who I am." 

  
And the prince knew that much. Ever since his rescue back at the forest near his own kingdom, he could tell that both Lewis and Vivi weren't the types to truly kill like that. They spared Rico and the goons back there, and they probably didn't even have to think that killing wasn't the answer. And they did it to save him. Lewis was a great man, and just as anyone should be. Compassionate and fair. "So I'm asking you guys this...No matter what, can we please refrain from killing anyone? I seriously doubt you two would, that's impossible. But, I'm just...trying to clarify, I guess. Besides, trust me. There are punishments out there worse than death."

  
It was such an easy answer. Vivi nodded, gently smiling. "We promise, Lew-Lew."

  
So sincere, and so bold. He knew what was right and what was wrong, and if the prince knew he could trust Lewis if he were to make any call. Mortality was one of his stronger suits, and the prince had to give him that. Keeping this promise was something the prince would keep close to his heart for the rest of his life. No matter what, death and killing wasn't an option. He's sure that's what everyone wants. And so, with that, he nodded as well, sure that this would turn out for the best. "You have our word."

  
"Gah, thanks guys. I really do appreciate it." Lewis sighed lightly, relieved by their answer. The prince watched as Vivi brought a hand to his big shoulder, with her giving a knowing wink and with Lewis responding with a chuckle and a wink as well. It was such an adorable little sight, one that the prince would never forget about, and it felt nice to see Lewis stare at him as well, giving him a tiny wink towards royalty itself. Dear Gods, it made the prince's heart flutter, living up to someone's promises was something he would never replace for anything else. To be kind was one of a person's greater strengths.

They had to keep their word. It was a great action to spare for an even greater punishment, and it's what a friend would have wanted.  
Speaking of which...that water could be very useful for anything with mending and healing, yes? 

  
That is what he read in the books that was dealing with The Springs. Maybe, the prince could take some real quick and...perhaps an elixer? He knew he already said to himself that he wasn't going to go over, to let Lewis and Vivi enjoy themselves without his stupid self being involved, but the benefits of this water was better than walking around with just three first aid kits, ones that would run out eventually.

  
...Sighing a heavy breath, the prince moved closer to the pool. Each step he took was more and more hesitant, but there was a calling, a beckoning...like a siren's call. It was the only thing he could focus on as he got even closer. And the closer he walked to the Springs, the more power he could feel emanating off of it. It was something cold and surreal, and yet...so, so very beautiful. A feeling he hasn't felt in a long time, being so close to the spirits and all. He could hear the faintest of whispers on the surface, and his throat tightened as he tried to hold back his words. He didn't want to travel too far down...He shook his head, pulling out an empty bottle from his pouch, and brought it down to the water to scoop some up.

  
_"Branti srar Old Gods. Lase ia drimn un aerie kaskira amantoq --"_

  
"Eeeeeh?"

  
The prince's eyes widened, his head snapping in Lewis and Vivi's general direction, only to be greeted by them already standing up with their expressions calm, stringed with so much confusion. Dear Gods, he did it again, his face flushing in embarrassment as once again, he had gotten their attention at the strangest of times. They...didn't look too weirded out, it seems? He sighed, lifting up the bottle and resisting the urge to drink it's contents. "U-Uhm...We can bring some of this with us. With a little bit of luck, I can make this healing water. We can fix Vivi's wound with it, I am sure."

  
Vivi's calm face turned into a big smile, her body leaning against Lewis' side for support. It was always great to see her smile and hear her giggles at any given moment. Dear Gods, she was always so very adorable...! How could anyone resist her? At the moment, he couldn't think of a single one. Here he was, becoming a flustered mess once again, and the feeling of the magic becoming background noise...! "Thank you so much, Your Highness! Eee, I'm actually a huge huge HUGE fan of potions?! Gosh, that's exciting!! And I'm sure that'll be very handy, too!"

  
Perhaps they could make potions and such together! That would be nice, in the peacefulness of a small cabin, and with Lewis too, if he wanted. Speaking of Lewis, he gave the prince an approving smile as well, further appreciating all of the kindness he had to offer. And yet, despite his thoughtful actions, he was more focused on Lewis and Vivi's golden hearts. "That's great. Maybe we can help the people in Paradiso with it, too."

  
Oh, yes. It really would. And if the prince could, he would fit a whole lot more bottles in his pouches. But he only had one. Maybe he could find a way to split it, somehow, yes! That would be great. He was going to think about that for a little while. Whenever they cross this forest again, he'll be sure to pick up more bottles. Help even more people, fix everything...The prince smiled to himself at the thought and watched Lewis gently pushing Vivi up on Guinevere, "Up you go, Viv!", barely affecting her injury as she readjusted her position on top of the saddle. Yes, it was time for them to go now. It's been a couple of minutes, they've been here long enough.

  
It was time to continue their search for Paradiso, and with Lewis' welcoming gentle stare at him, the prince mentally prepared himself to make their leave. The Old Gods have yet to speak with him once again, and he awaited the day he heard their beautiful voices for the first time in months, staring longingly at the Airari Springs as they continued their way down the path, and away from such strong magic and off into the dark and beautiful world that awaited for them outside of this huge, bright forest. Dirt foosteps and hoofsteps were the only things that could be heard when they made their way down, staring up at the blazing sun.

  
Just a little while longer, Paradiso. We will pray for you.

  
××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

  
The castle was the same as it always was. There was no surprise there.

But, she was respectful enough to leave...Marla, by the stables. No point in leaving the poor, scared creature for dead. But anyways...  
The Demon King himself was always so full of himself, yet he did not deserve all of that attention he has received for so long. But indeed, he was the only other person on this godforsaken rock that had any sort of abilities that had passed down from generation to generation. The other being the poor, lost, running, cowardly Divine Prince. In fact, that was the very reason why she was even here right now, in his own castle that wasn't even his anymore. To speak with the Demon King about such important manners. The Divine Prince, little rabbit, smaller child, ran as far as he could away from the wolves. And more than that, he ran from this Wolf, of venomous green and known as a legend for his endless bloodshed. Haha...Hahahaha...How sad. How needy. How needy...

  
The walked up the stairs and around, ignoring the glances from the useless sacks of flesh known as humans. She was more focused on the task ahead, something that needed to be put the rest, hopefully, in the next few days. Or even more than that, in the new very few hours. Why waste time on something that could be finished with at a moment's opportunity? She wasn't the type to sit around and watch things happened. And with that mutt distracted, this was the perfect time for her to try something.

  
Up and up she went. And there was a door. She didn't bother knocking. She was a higher power, more higher than the Demon King ever hoped to be. And yet, the Divine Prince could possibly be coming up to have the same level as she. And she did not want that. She will make sure of it. So, she went through the door, like the ghost people would tell of her in those stupid human stories, and she was finally in his room. And even better, he was in there. The Demon King himself, facing the window and looking more frustrated than ever. Just as she liked. He will stare eventually. He will look at her and bow, once she gets what she needs to get. For now, she smiled, bright teething gleaming nearby the castle, an awful contrast to her dark teal, hard skin.**_ "King Mordred. It is an honor to meet you once again."_**

  
And yet, he still didn't turn around. No matter because she could feel the energy in the room shift, something within him changed. Whether it was fear or just the general shock of her being here, she decided to not question it. She didn't care for whatever benefits he would get out of this. He could die for all she cared. The only thing that mattered here on out is if they were willing to help one another out. And by that, she meant if he was willing to help her out. "What is it you want..."   
That's all that will ever matter on this damned planet if she were to rule high. Rule high on and destroy those who dared to step in her way.

  
"...Shiromori."

  
××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

  
The sky was filled with bright clouds that concealed the sun, all its brightness. All its love. The lush greenery was wet and dripping from the tiny droplets of rain, the cool breeze letting the trees breathe. The prince listened to the wind for guidance, feet super exhausted and burning from all of the walking he and Lewis had to endure for the last few hours. The wind always sung songs of freedom, something all three of them were after. Perhaps something they were very close to. The one thing they brought them together. And before he even noticed, he was staring at them now, in all of their glory. Lewis holding the lead to Guinevere and guiding her along the dirt path, with Vivi sitting comfortably on top of the saddle. The prince smiled just by looking at the peaceful look on her face.

  
They had to be at the end of the forest by now, at least close...right? There weren't any more key clues that could lead them to the end of it, right? They went though the whole list, found what they could, and yet it was so dark they couldn't even find any sort of end in sight. But Vivi was truly the optimistic one, leaning down near Lewis and puckering her lips as she was ready for a question. "Lew-Lew, why dont'cha check the map? Maybe we can find a resting stop somewhere?"

  
"Hmm..." Dear Gods, Lewis was always shuffling around with his things. Last night was crazy but if they had dropped the map, they would have noticed by now. So it was more than a sudden relief to see Lewis pull out that big sheet of paper, carefully dragging his finger across the fragile surface. "We don't have a forest map on here, but there are notes on the side that can give us clues on where to go."

  
Vivi hummed and nodded, tapping her chin. "Well, what's it say?"  
Lewis put the map in a different angle, trying to read the text across the side. The words were spelled in a different style of writing, which was uncommon for most people. Really only one of the few downsides to this entire map, actually. But he went on as best as he could, hoping he was reading it correctly. "I can't tell if we already passed the intersection or not because of how dark it was. That's a bummer. But...if we did and just didn't notice, uhm...We should beeeeee..."

  
"Out!" Vivi cheered, hands on her hips at such a great success.  
...?

  
The prince and Lewis looked around, realizing exactly where it was they were. 

  
The darkness of the trees did not surrounded them anymore. Instead it was the clear night sky, a night that hadn't seen since the day before yesterday, and even then it was too long of a night for them to notice. What felt like a deep dark cage holding them back transformed and they broke free, their feet still on lush green grass but the cool breeze sweeping by their faces, this time free and without a care in the world. Hills upon hills as far as the eye can see, the only light source being the moon and a few lanterns in the distance. Whether it was for a town or whatnot, they weren't sure yet. Either way, being all the way out here with so many places to reach was better than being in a constricting, dark forest. Way better. Relieving and breath-taking...

  
And even though they were worn down from the wolf attack, and the prince still longed to see Marla's face again, they were finally out. They were free. And eventually, they would be even more than that once they reach Paradiso and help them all out. They were finally just a step closer to reaching the town, and here they were! Perhaps that were almost at the halfway point, and that excitement and hope filled their entire beings. The prince brought his hands together, pressing them against his forehead. "Finally. Thank you..."

  
Lewis snickered in the utmost relief, placing his hands on his hips just as Vivi did. "Well, that didn't take too long, now did it?"

  
Oh, was that sarcasm? If so, then yes that felt like the longest trip ever. However the prince probably only felt that way because of that fact that he hasn't truly left his home since...well, when was the last time really? He didn't really wanna think about it right now, he was more happy with what's happening right now. He and Lewis saw Vivi bouncing excitedly in her spot, not really putting to much weight on Guinevere. "Eee, lookie there! A resting stop!"

  
The prince and Lewis looked on ahead, onto about the second hill away from them. There was a fairly sized house, with horse stables just behind it, with said horses sleeping. In front of the house was a small field of flowers, a foreign sign hanging from the closed windows. But the most noticeable part of the spot was the giant lantern hanging from the entrance, attracting any traveller who was in dire need of rest. With just the sight of it, they all felt worn out and exhausted beyond repair, as the thought of sleeping was calling to them, like how a starving man longed for food. Finally, some well-deserved rest! Lewis looked up at Vivi, nudging her good leg. "Good eye, Viv." He grinned as she nodded at him, and he looked on ahead, rubbing the back of his tired tired tired, and oh-so sore neck. "We made some distance! I guess it would be nice to get a good rest in."

  
The prince nodded, watching Lewis get a head start on their final walk tonight. "Indeed." The prince grabbed Guinevere's lead, and guided her and Vivi down the hills.

  
Their legs were burning and still very tired, it was surprising that they even bothered the rest of the walk. But with the willpower and courage building within them, more than ever in these last few days, they were nearly ready to put up with anything else other than how tired their legs were. Because there will be much worse. But the prince didn't they about it. He just looked up at the moon, realizing Her in all Her beauty, feeling the cold hair soothe their muscles, listening to the grass being crushed under their soles and pitying the greenery. The lantern only for brighter the closer they made it to the resting stop, the sleep calling to them more and more. The front of the home looked very welcoming, the sigh most likely being a greeting, or at least from what the prince could tell.

  
A sweet aroma was coming from within the house and goodness, his stomach was growling. Lewis and Vivi deserved to get a good meal in, definitely. The prince made it up the wooden stairs with Lewis, while Vivi moved Guinevere over by the entrance, since there's no way she's bringing her up there. It was a cold night, and the prince could feel warmth emanating from within the home. This was more than a resting stop. Someone truly lived here and made a living off their own house. Such kindness. Such dedication...

  
It seems somebody already knew people were coming, possibly from looking out the window? Because the prince and Lewis could hear footsteps, getting closer and closer to the door. A red-haired woman slowly opened the door, dressed in nothing but a thin, small dress, tied with a blue ribbon. She was no taller than the prince himself as well. The first person they've seen in the last 24 hours. Dear Gods..."Ah, hello there --" Her eyes widened and she gasped loudly, almost scaring the both of them. "Y-Your Highness?! Oh, my, gosh, you're actually here?! Kyaaa!! It is such an honor to see you all the way out here!" 

  
And already she was fangirling so hard. Dear Gods, the prince still wasn't used to that...! It had him so flustered by her flustered response! Was he truly a huge deal...? Sometimes he wondered what it just have felt like being treated like a normal citizen. And sometimes he wished he could have just that. He wasn't...all that, really...He smiled back, waving a small hello. "Thank you, you too! Your horses look very lovely and--and healthy today, miss."

  
"Oh! Thanks! Got them some fresh hay today, first good meal in days!" The woman, face still red from seeing such a familiar face here, (as familiar as he could be anyway...), stared back and forth between Lewis and Vivi, and she quirked an eyebrow. Perhaps people don't really come around here, for her aura screamed 'this place has been isolated for some time.' Or maybe the prince was reading too much into it...? "W-What are you three doing out here so late? Do you, uhm, need anything?"

  
It was Lewis' turned to speak up, keeping that gentlemanly tone that even had the prince mentally be swooned by it, hiding the flush in his face. "We came a long way. Just left a forest and we didn't get any real sleep since yesterday, I think."

  
Vivi shot up from right behind them, raising a hand upwards and smiling like the goofball that she was. "And we almost got eaten by wolves, soooo--"

  
\-- Okay Vivi, maybe that was a bit too much information?! She does a lot of strange things but who knew she would be this, this open about these kinds of things...! And it was too late for either of them to say anything, as the woman was taken aback by Vivi's sudden explanation. "Goodness...!" She squeaked, eyes darting at them. Lewis was looking back at Vivi with a disapproving stare, but it wasn't harsh at all. And all Vivi did was shrug and give them an innocent look. Dear Gods, someone needed to help her out on that one! The prince watched as Lewis made it all the way down to her, helping her down from Guinevere, but she didn't wince.

  
Sighing to relax himself, the prince turned back to look at the woman, returning back to their quiet, innocent demeanor. He brought his hands behind his back. It wasn't an act, rather, just how he really felt. Talking with strangers always threw him into a loop. And he needed to get used to it, seeing how they were heading for a huge kingdom very soon. "A room for three, p-please? We could really use one. O-Oh! And a ride to the nearest town or stop by sunrise, if that is alright?"  
The red-haired woman nodded, bringing herself down from the shock of hearing about the wolf attack. So she smiled once again, still really excited to see someone like the All Holy Divine Prince himself here. She clapped her hands together, keeping her door opened to invite them in. "Uh, of course! O-Oh and no need to pay, you're royalty after all? It's on the house!"

  
"Ah, splendid. Thank you!" 

  
From down the steps, Lewis and Vivi smiled in relief, and it made the prince smile as well. Such a smiley night, this was. And Dear Gods, Lewis and Vivi deserved all the rest they could possibly have before they make their leave tomorrow. Last night was such a crazy night, and it was all but a blur for the prince, but he was more than glad that things were starting to pick up. Marla was yet to be found, and he prayed hard for her safety, and Paradiso was still in danger at the moment. But what they needed right now was their rest, preparation. They will continue in the morning, but for now, they should enjoy themselves and get the proper breathe they needed to build their energy for the coming days.

  
Food and a nice warm bed called to them like a siren from the far north, and they didn't hesitate as the kind hearted woman offered them a spot from within their home, with everything they needed and more awaiting them in their darkest, strangest moments. "I'll help bring your horse to the stables. So, come inside! I was just making dinner!"

  
××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

  
A dark figure sits further away, watching and watching...Watching as His Majesty went inside of the home of another, filled with complete strangers. Strangers that didn't deserve his presence. Not on their watch. Not at all...The Prophecy shall fully blossom very soon. The evolution of the world will prove to be painful, but the Divine Prince would make a great sacrifice now wouldn't he?

  
W̴̧̢͔͙͕̣̤͋̈́̒̃͋͒͐͋̂i̵̢̧̦͕̱̬̘̲̮̼̙̟̙̦̯͆͛͆́̍n̸̯̹̱̠̻͉̗̥͎͓̱̭̥͐̃d̷̛̝̠̬̅̍̃͒͂̔͛̓̔̅͑̑ͅ'̸͖̩͓͍̫͓̔̀̐̔̇͂̈͌͗̍̉̕͝͠ͅs̶̡̹̙̫̦̙͎͔̮̅̆͊̿͊͂̋͐̌̏̂͗͗̕ ̷̢̺̠̗̳̻̝̹̌̎̈́͠c̵̳̟̱̣̼̙̮̤̱̀̑͊̀͊̈́͆͑̒̍͠ḩ̵̛̙̯̟͎̮͉̪͈͍̘͕̥̍̍̇̒̆̍͘̕͝i̴̡̡̨̻̹̝̻̬͍͚̝̹̤͑̅͐̈́͂̑̐͋̚͠͝ḻ̸̨̖̘̩͉̜̈́̐̒l̶̡̨͖͕̞̞̰̪̱̩̈́̉͒̐͊̒̏̐͛͒̕̕͘ ̷̣̦̬̬̿̒̂̎͑͊̒̎͂͛̔a̶̰̹̙͐͗̕n̵̢̛̳̺̟͈̗͇͓͙̤͚̈́̽̽̇̌̎̂͜͝͝d̷̳̰̬̼̜̩͚̬̮̻͗ͅͅ ̷̢̼̪͇̟̠̣̋͜ͅT̷̢̙͙̦͈͇͕̋̈̔͂̈̒̐̅̋̔͋̉̍͘ḩ̵̢̘̠̗̠̱͇̪̯̞̬̝̈́͆͛̈́̊̍̂̏̃͆̍͘̚͜͝ͅë̸̳͔̬͚͚̦̦̬́̓̄̓i̶͖͌̿̈́r̴̯͙̺̺̝̞̞̃͊̾͒̾̓̓̍̈́͗͛̐̉͜ ̵̡̪̮̥̦̦̥͉̟̪̋̇̐̿͠ç̶̡̧̮̤̪̙̙͓̱̲̬̏̂̽̒̄̈́̾̕͘͝ͅo̴̢͑̑͐̅̏̅̐̆͆̒͘͝͝ļ̸͖̲̜͈̬̥̹̭̤͖̬͎̈́̍̔͒͒ḓ̷̨̡̛̤͙̲̘̻͎̥̥̃̅̔͛͊͋̀͆̿̕͝ͅ ̵͓̹̖̻̺̱͕̗̑͌̈́̊̌h̶̯̠̜̥͉͖̎̑̎̒̐͝͝ͅë̶̖̦̟̳͓̅̄̄̑̒̒̅́̏̑͘͠a̷̬̒̈́͑̿̋̓͑̈́̕̕͝ͅȓ̸̡̛̙̘͙̠͈͈̠̦̟̉̔̎̅̌͑̒̐t̶͇͇͓̗͙̟͔͇͊͗̏̉͋̉͋̎̋̃̚͝ş̴̘͎̼̬̺̲̓̉̓̂͑́ ̸͎̪̻̳͙̻̏͒̍͛̄͋͜͠ș̷̡̨̨̧̗̙̲͎͙̪͇͖̪̄̃̿̎̈͆̄̆͜w̸̡̫͔̍͑͆̄̈́̒͗͜i̶̢̡͎͖̩̬͇̭̫̼̟͎̎͋̿̃̽̆̄̋̈́̓͝ŕ̴̦͎͈̮̖̬̰̮̯̤͎̰̒̍͋͊́̀̏͝l̷̡͓̮̰̝͔̳̙̦̲̮̭̰͠i̸̧̢̡͇̩̱̤̗͖̙̝̤͉̰̠͒͛͆̇͆͊͗̒̂̄̓͘͝n̷̞̼̬̩̋͊̓̋͛͊̆̉̈͘͘͘͝g̸̢̡̧̞͉͕̗̟̥̤̉ͅ ̵̢̡̛̠̯͙̼̩͉͔̅̈́̿̅͐͛̈́̈́͛̂̕̕͠w̵̢̢̲͚̣͎̟̗̫̮̙̪̠͌i̵̢̢̨̻̤̦̜̞̠͎̐͊͗͒̿̅͗̄͘t̷̡̫͈͇͖͚͕͙͉̩͔̼̠̙̰͛͌̏̏̈̈́͌̐̕͝ḩ̴͇̹͉̪̐̃̇̾͆ ̷͚̖̪̈̉͆̆̄̅̑̐̀̏͗͝͝a̴̛͖̜̰̭̼̙̼͒̑̄̈́̔̒͝ģ̸͎̘͖̫͎̱̝̋̏̇͗̈́̏̕o̴̢͚̞̫̪̫͖̤̍̒̍̽̆͜͜͝ͅn̴̡̢̡̬̫̼̬̝̝̺̈́͐̅̅̂̔̑̊͛̈́͜͜͝y̴̡̛͇̻̰̟͗̾̈́͗̈́̀̅̏͝͝.̷̛͉̪̝̟͚̜̾̒́̒̇̓̈͑̐̋͑̆̀  
̴͋̄̑̃̏͋̔̕ͅṬ̶̨͚̞̩̱͉̻̙̜̞̤̼͚͈͛̒ḧ̸̦͍̥͎̇̏̽̾̓̈̒̃͑e̸͔̗̲̠̩̯̻̙̟̣͛͐ẙ̶̼̻̜̠̪̯͙̊͗͛̿̈͂ ̶͕̫̏̒̀͘ͅą̵̨͈͇͈̗̲͖̞͖͇͇̖͆w̶̧̧̗̜̻̤͚̻̬̪̗̳̪̉̈́͊̈́̔̓͝a̸̺̗̺̅͂̅͊̌̏́̓͐̐̚̕͠i̵̧̨̭̹̖͚̞̗̝̦̟͖̦͆͆͂̅͋̈͐͜͝t̴͔̦͕͔̫͈̝̮̋̀̓̾̈́̓̎͌͆̿͛̉͘ ̷̫̙͔̺͇̹͕̥̭͔̲̟͐̒̊̅͊̑͜͝ͅͅỹ̸̡̝̺̲̗̏̃̏̔̋͋̓̅̔͊̒̂ơ̵̲̜̬̫̊̅̉̍̃̄͛͜͝͝͝ū̶̧̖̻̗͇̻̝̻̾̉̈̀̈͊̕̕͘,̵̨̮̦̞̲̥͓͓̉̐̉͠ ̷̧̧̹̲̮̤̜͒͆̔͋̅̐̉͝t̴̢̖͉̬̗͋̈́͌͛̿͐̂̏͆̕͜͝͝͝ͅr̴̛͈͈̖̗̬̣͓͇̣̂̂̿͂̈́̓͊̎̀̽͠ͅư̴͍̬̏̔͌̀̇͊̔͗̄̀̐̓̒ę̷̧̪̫͇̮̟͓̝̂͊̓͊͋̀̉̅̈́̓̿̓̕͠ ̸̭̪͎̻̉̓͌͌̽̃́ç̷̡̮͕̮̱̠͇̳̇̋͑̒͋̓̉̋̅̌̍͛̕͜͝h̸͖̠͚̓͗ī̵̫̥̞̀̀̿́͆̚ḽ̸̢̥͚̹̬̩̈́̅̽̑̑́͂̈̑͑̕͝͠d̷̛̤̞̤̘̠͇̙̩͎͒̋̈̄͊̈́̎̚.̵͍͉̳͉͌̑͂͆̅͐́̃̕  
̴̩͎͖͇̮̽͆̎̆A̴̗͉̭̜͖̲̎̃͋͐̅̑͑c̴͙̞̺̣͋̉̅͒̇̍̌͑̇̏̕c̵͎̫͍̤̳̦̭̜͚̰̻̤̲̈́͌̈́̅͒̌͋̈́̋͐͝e̸̙̖̟͙̯̹̣͉̜̙̙͍͋̑͑̂̈͆ͅp̵̨̨̗̬̙̟̞̟͙̮͆͜ͅt̵̢̻͍̻̞̖̙̱̱̘͒̇̐͋͌̓͗̋̋ͅ ̷̡̗͕͙̜͕͖͐̉̐͗̽̆̈́̊͘ͅT̶̛͍̏̈́̒̂͌̈́̀̐͘̚͘͠h̵͔̗̙͔͎̹̩̍͛̄̎͜͝e̷̱̣̬̞̻̽́͋̌̽̂͝͝͝i̵͖͖̟̖̖͎̰̥̪͋̏̅͌͐͝ŗ̸͖̝͙̼̤̱͔͙̪͕̥̉̆̉̓̊͜͠ ̴̛̖͇̣̱͍̽̔̆̄͑̃͗͋̓͘̚͝ç̴̫̜̜͔̜̜̬̔͌͌͋̏̈͆̑͊̽̍̃͘͜ͅả̴̠̱̆̑̾̒l̷̛̳̋̾͑̊͘͝ļ̴͕̳̬̗̓͜ ̸̡̡̜͓̮̺̫̟͔͖̠̮͕͖̒̂̆̆̀̿̾̂̎͂̓̽̕̚͝a̷͚͒̂̔̾͐͛͌͠n̸̢̛͍̗̝̹̲͓̯͙̼̦̲͖̙̏͗͠͝ͅd̷͚̂͊̾̎̉͊̐̀͑͝ ̶̢̹͚͕̖̠͂̾̈̂̌̊͗̅͋̉͒̚̕͝b̴̛̛̩̼̮͙̈̋̃̾̅͘͠e̸̠̣̦̮̦͌̾̓̇͌͊͝ͅ ̴̨̨͖̣͖̯̝̘̝̤̩͊̂̈͘͘͝ģ̸̨̯̤͖̜͉̳̦̈́̌̒̅͠ṙ̷̢͇̹̻͓̙͈̗̥̱̜̘̃̅̾͆́̏̈́̋̔̉͜͠ả̷̮͈̌̈̔͝n̴̢̡̛̻̺̜̦̖͓̉̂͝t̸̤̮̫̩͍̼͚̣̮̠͎̮̅͒̄͆ḛ̸̡̢͕̖̞̫̰̭̺̯͎̦͈̹̉̒̿̾͑̕͘ḑ̵̨̛̻͉̮̠̺̜̙̱̪̟̞͇̟̓͂̃͆̈̂͐́͊ ̶̨̼̻̻͉͖̺̒͊̊̅͌͜ͅẘ̵̡̬̟͖̤͙́͆̒i̶̡̡̛͎̙̤̘̞̍̏̀̈́̇̏̑̃̏͌͑̽̍̓͜͜s̵̠̈́̍̐̽̍͌͒͊̄̈́̂̚͘͝h̶̛̪̙̔̒̓̉̑͌̂̂̈́̓̿ ̷̢̢͕͙̥͚͍̞̈́̐̉͊̅͌̒̄̂͌̾͒â̴̡̲͕͓͍̥̩̘̪̘̥̹͇̯̌͑͐͠ͅf̶̧̺̬͔̙̭̭̃̋̐̉̔͐͂ͅt̸̨̻̳̱̾́̎͛ͅͅė̶̢̛͂̎̃̂͒͐̒͌r̶̢̤̳̤̳̺͖͉̳͉̣̺͙͋ ̸̣̲̹̿̀̎̇̂̽̒͌́͂͂̽ͅẘ̴̨̨̙̺̜͕͙̼̥͔̟̮͋̋̓̂̚̕̚͜͜ͅi̴̭͔͖͇̩̇̊̽̈́͐͗̈̊̂͊̓͜s̸̻̥̣̦̗͔̘̊̄̄̈̐̇̽̾̃͝ḩ̶͚̟͇͈̤̱̼̣͉͕͂̓͗̃̇̕͝.̵̢̛̦̯̬̭͙͖̀̌̈́̆̑̌̚ͅ  
̷͚̭͍̦̘͉̲̟̭͕̺̾̓͑̇̉̈́͛̑̚͘Ǫ̸̨̡̛̟͖͈͙̮̬͔̍̒̎n̸̛̪̥̭̠̥̥̺͎̩̟͆̎̐͒̌̉̃̔͆̉̚͝ͅl̷̜̗̠͙̣͇̞͎̲͈̰͉͌͒͂͂̉͘̚͜͝y̴̫̰̯̼̠̜̣̱̑̏̃͊̂̏̎̅̈́̃̽͘ ̸̢̜̖͎̊̂̑́̈́́̊̐̓̚t̶̼͌̄̉̋̐͠͠͝o̶̡̖̯̹̼̤͖̰̯̦̗̠̊̈̈́̓̎̓̌̾̆̇ ̸̢̲̙͋̍̾͂̕w̵̧̡̧̨̝̲͖̫̪̖̻͓̗̖̉̀̒̂̉ͅa̸̛̫͉̞͉͉̺̝̒̓̈́̉̓̅̓̅̉͑ͅt̴̠͔̟̯̥c̵̨̧̧̞͙̲̲͓̯̦̅ͅh̴̬̑͜ ̶̧͚̜͔̱̦̙̤̹̰͘ţ̴̢̫͍̥͎̥̺͈̯̖̬̤͛ͅh̷̯̙͇͇͈̗̻͙̰̬͈͉͋̈́́e̴̥̓̈̒̊̊m̵̲͒͐̈́̾̅͆̒ ̴̣͚̪̞͔͚̰̓̌̑̈́̑̏́̚͘b̶̧̝͙̬̭̺͈̦̮̦͙͙̏̓̎̒̄ǫ̷̛̛̜̗̀͗̔́̓̓̓͊͛̕͝ḯ̴̧̨̠͉̞̘͍̺̣̀͑̃͌́͒͊ḽ̶̭̭̻̒͂͗̄̓͛̂͗̈́͊̕͘͠ ̷̡̝͍̻̱̦͖͋͋i̷̛̙̥̦͈̊̈͛n̴̺͉͓̠̳̟̑͗̈́̊̂̈̓̔͌̃͛̕͘͝t̸̠̗͙̻̲̠͍͍̟̞̠͌̋̓̌͂̃̃̇̓̒͑͗̈́͝o̷̰͎̠̰̦̼̤͉͕͙̍̏͑͑̌̓̏̽͛̈́̾̊͊͜͝ͅ ̴̡̮̖̗̳̹͉̇̔t̷͉̦̆̍̃̃̕͘h̷̛̼̭̙̔̌̈́͝e̵̢̞͕͍̳̅̓̂̿̑̃͝ ̶̝͇̘̥̫̗̻̹͉̰͔̳̺̮̏͊̑͋̏̂̏̎̚̚͝͝ę̵̛͎͕̝̟͈̱̜̭̩̹̻̠͍̂ͅa̸̧̝͈͕̠͓̼̟͍̅͋̏͗̈̌͛͜͜͠͝r̵̲̠̈t̴̟̖̣̹͖̂̀͂̃̄̐̂̀̎͋̍h̴̛̜̮̥̺̪̝̲̭̥̟͎̦͐͑̑̈̐̚͝ͅ.̴͇͉̺̄̎̆͊̀̄


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AAA????some stuff came up and i got really busy! i'm back on track tho and i promise this time updates will be normal once again!! please enjoy this new chappie!!! 💖✨
> 
> WARNINGS: physical abuse and name-calling in one section, and someone feeling sick looking at food in another part. Hope you enjoy otherwise! ❤

Most of the fear and tension they have been feeling seemed to have subsided in the last few hours, but it has made them even more wary of their surroundings and how to make it to Paradiso from here on out. Hopefully, no crazy wolves will try and attack them out of the clear blue again, and maybe Marla wasn't too far away from them after all, but the travel must continue in the morning. For the longest moments there, the prince was positive that they had to sleep outside and be vulnerable to any sorts of attack once again, but luckily, this amazingly kind lady had let them inside so they can get some food in them and plenty of rest. The prince had so many thank you's to give her, wondering if there as something he, Lewis and Vivi can do to return the favor. Perhaps...he'll think about it in the morning...

After all the time they spent inside of the cold, unforgiving forest, coming into a welcoming, relaxing and comforting home felt like a reward for their actions. The suffocating and dark trees of the outside world failed to crush their spirit as they continued their march into the home-y feeling of the house. The chills in their spines shuddered into nothing, flowing with an almost hot warmth once they made it to the living. They looked around in awe, the thick furry rug under them practically beckoning them to sit on it. There were some chairs nearby with a sturdy table, a single bowl of fresh fruit sitting on top of it. The seats had a velvet cushion on eat of them, ensuring they weren't sitting on a hard surface. Candles kept the rooms dimly lit, with the moon' light shining through the lightly flowing curtains. There were stairs that led upstairs, a kitchen behind a small counter, and many collectibles that filled the main area. Trinketd, shells, jewels, broken ancient armor, old obscure animal skeletons, and much more.

  
It was beautiful, unlike any room Lewis has seen his whole life. Well, he's seen collectibles but never rooms filled to the brim with that kind of thing. This was a whole new territory for him, but nevertheless he was impressed with the care and research the kind lady did for these.  
The prince, though...Dear Gods, he...He just...He tried to hide a smile, a bright light trying to counterattack the conflicting darkness inside of him. A longing. A yearning. It almost burned at the edges of his fingers as he wanted to touch it all -- because the hurtful memories of the guards -- Mordred -- changing his room, how he lost most of not all of his things...The nostalgia was beautiful, yet it gave him so much pain. That's what a lot of memories did to him nowadays...

  
Those thoughts came to a crashing halt as both Lewis and His Majesty realized what was to come, and on instinct and the exact same time, they slapped their hands over their ears, and tightly, preparing for Vivi's relentless attack of fangirling -- "EEEEEEEE!! Ohmygoshohmygosh you guyyysssss look at this place aaaAAAAA it has everything here so much treasure so much TREASURE AAAAA That thing over there looks to be about 300 years old and yet it's polished so well and that thing over there looks like it's been picked up recently and the runes and the details looked like it hasn't aged at all I'm honestly so impressed AAAAAA I-I wanna touch I wanna touchie touchie -- !"

  
The red haired lady grabbed Vivi by her arm before the hyperactive blueberry can jump right at the valuables, and she giggled watching her try to break free and make her way to it. But her leg still needed to be fixed up. Even Lewis couldn't hold back a snicker at the sight of this..."Hehe! I don't want any weird finger prints on these. Sorry 'bout that!" Finger prints...? It wasn't too much of an issue for valuables such as these, right...? In fact, wasn't her fingerprints on it...? Uhm...

  
Lewis uncovered his ears, smiling as he approached them and grabbed Vivi, his large hands concealing her thin arms as he moved her to the side, not getting much from her but a pout and a huff. The prince watched on, pressing his back against the wall. "We're sorry for you. She's a nice gal, but your eardrums will probably never see the light of day after her screeing." Lewis snickered, placing Vivi straight next to himself.

  
The lady finally let out a louder laugh and clasped her hands together. "Oh, but she's adorable! Besides, I've heard worse with my baby cousin Naddie. I like to call her Naggie because she...always likes to nag me for stuff so darn much." She kept a smile to herself once she heard Lewis and Vivi laughed at that, the mood brightening in the room tenfold. The prince tried to smile as well, with it faltering but his soul filling with a sense of comfort hearing his friends being at ease. Perhaps things will be easier for them eventually. Or at least, he hoped so...So they can laugh more, do more...

  
The lady grabbed a small kettle of...tea? from the counter, and walked over to the table to fill a few cups. After all the walking they did, the prince hardly noticed how thirsty he really was, and that water or tea or whatever it was was calling to him more than ever. She kept the kettle on the table, perfectly next to the bowl of fruit without burning it. "Stayin' one night, right? Nice, nice! Got a room all nice and prepped for you! So, aside from that...what's your names, you two?" 

  
Lewis placed a hand on his chest, "Oh! I'm Lewis," and then pointed at Vivi, "and this is Vivi. Nothing much to say about us -- I'd like to think we're nice at least."

  
They were more than nice! The prince thought, looking the other way. They were brave, selfless, golden hearted, generous -- and yet Lewis went with..nice?! Hm! It appears he was a pretty humble man. The prince actually liked that about a person. Besides, him saying something like this would probably give too much of what they're like together away, as much as he wanted to express that. The lady bowed in respect, smiling gently. "Cool! Well Mister Lewis, Miss Vivi, I'm Ginger, nice to meet you!" Ah. What a lovely name! A good spice, as well. "You guys must feel lucky going around with His Majesty like this. What's up, if you don't mind me asking?"

  
Something sharp impaled the prince's soul, a realization hitting him harder than he thought it would. Dear Gods, his heart was racing and the answer was so simple! For a moment there he had lost track of time and realized that Paradiso citizens were still suffering over there and here they were, trying to get some food and rest before they go and help them like they should! He wish it didn't have to feel so selfish, he wish it didn't have to hurt so much...It burned his soul with an intensity he couldn't quite put his finger on, and his guilt rose tenfold. With his trembling body, he tried to think of a coherent thought -- Ginger wasn't even connected to Mordred or anyone behind him, so they didn't have to worry too much, right...? 

  
He heaved a sigh and watched Vivi whip her gaze between him and Lewis, all three of them on edge as they try to come up with a good way to answer that question, knowing that they shouldn't be lying either. It was almost if they made that mental discussion together, as Vivi is the first to speak before anymore uncomfortable time passes. "A quick trip to Paradiso! We won't be long and there's been some crazy stuff over there lately. We wanna see if there's anything we can do."  
Ginger nodded, a reliving sight to know that she understood the situation, and possibly even knew how dire it was at this moment. They couldn't be too sure, but it was great to know she didn't mean any harm. "How selfless of you! Hopefully Paradiso gets plenty of help from you three, yes?" 

  
She looked to all three of them, each with a gentle and knowing gaze. Her last gaze landed on the prince, and he could feel the anxiety rolling around and around inside of him like a ball turning over and waiting to pop into nothing in the air. "O-Oh, uh, er...Y-Yes...Hopefully some major issues won't come up again..." He looked away, and noticed a dark, icky and disgusting feeling sitting inside of him. 

  
"Haha! That's crazy! Like what exactly do you mean?" Ginger asked innocently. Oh...O-Oh...Yes, that feeling. A feeling he knew all too well -- like something icy green and merciless was watching him from a distance, a look of knowing and disappointment and most of all, shame...It made him shake again, sweat beading on his forehead trying to Dear Gods Dear Gods thinking about him was like a black hole burning into his mind, those heavy nights of nothing but hurt hurt hurt and agony settling onto him as he remembered everything he said to him...

  
He lied to Mordred. And if he ever found out, his rage would be something the prince hasn't seen from him at all before -- and who knows what would happen to Lewis and Vivi...Shameful. Shame on him for leaving home without telling the truth...And the feeling wasn't as empty as he wanted it to be. Turn back time...just forget you made this mistake. Maybe then, Mordred will be easier on you...He shuts his eyes and tries to forget about it. Mordred will care. Lewis and Vivi were the only ones he can turn to now. "U-uhm...Nevermind...Forgive me, I-I was lost in thought..."

  
The silence stretched on for several seconds before Ginger tried to come up with a respectable response, with Lewis and Vivi looking on at the prince, knowing what exactly he was talking about. And it was a heavy one, with both of them wishing they could do something to maybe help, get him to relax and forget about it. Ginger took a step back, making it to the table. "That's all right, I totally know how you feel...You look a bit flushed...I hope you're doing alright, being out here like this, Sir."

  
Maybe...He couldn't tell if he was or wasn't, but the only thing he knew for sure was that he was going to blow Lewis and Vivi's night again if he didn't do something. This is about the third time he's done this, yes...? He lost count at this point but accidentally looking at them again didn't help much for him to really forget about it, with Vivi being the first to speak. "Your Majesty...?"

  
He shook his head. They shouldn't -- didn't need to be concerned about him right now. He quickly turned the conversation around, eyeing the table that Ginger was sitting nearby. "I just need to sit down. I will be fine."

  
"Sure, sure! If you say so! T-Take a seat over there and I'll get the food in here!" Ginger nodded, probably wanting to keep from the conversation as well, swirling herself around the table and going all the way to the kitchen, and that's when the prince, Lewis and Vivi noticed the smell of...Perhaps stew, being cooked back there. It was almost comforting knowing there was food going on in there -- doing them a favor, really. 

  
The three of them slowly made their way over to the table, settling themselves right down onto the soft seats, their legs finally resting after such a long, struggling night. "Feels nice." Lewis scooted his seat closer to the table, and Vivi goes in with him, the wood scraping a little loudly across the floor, but not nearly as loud as her little fangirling scree earlier. She was practically jumping in her seat, it was so adorable!! D-Dear Gods, he's doing it again...!

  
"Yeah! My butt was killing me earlier!" She giggled, leaning back against the chair. Lewis pouted at Vivi's use of the word 'butt', but the prince couldn't quite catch what she meant by that. Was it possible that your buttox can murder you? Was there something he was missing here? He shook his head and focused back at the upcoming conversation, Vivi's beautiful face lighting up against the candles on the table. "Ya like it here, Your Majesty?"

  
"...!" Oh, liked it? He...He absolutely loved it. The atmosphere, the warmth, the comforting, flowery smell of the candles. And especially all of the treasures and trinkets and such Ginger had here. It was something the prince hasn't seen in a long time, and wanted to see again back at his place for such a long while now. It was a shame, but perhaps maybe that can change with time. And hopefully, very soon...He smiled gently, too shy to meet Vivi and Lewis' friendly gazes. "Oh, ah, yes. I really, really do. It is beautiful and warm. Feels safe, too, and it feels like home. It reminds me of my room, among other things...I cannot quite put my finger on it, however..."

  
Vivi's eyes widened like saucers, a huge smile slowly creeping up on her face. She's going to flip out again, he could feel it...! "Your room looks like this?" Lewis asked, looking back around and then back to the prince.

  
Just hearing the wonder and curiosity in his voice struck the prince's heart relentlessly, and making feel more hurt than ever before. He wouldn't blame Lewis, though. Anyone would be happy to hear such a thing..."Looked like this. I had my room changed since then. But I had plenty of treasures and research. I always loved to discover things and keep them in my room." It was a shame that it wasn't like this anymore...All of the things he had collected up inside of his room, gone. Not gone, just...not around. But it always feels like that maybe it truly was gone. It was hard to let things go when there was so many memories attached to those items. He tried to pretend it was okay, but...it wasn't. It felt like a part of him was missing, ripped out and never replaced..."I am sure they are stored somewhere else back at home, but I really do miss seeing them..."

  
Those words would never give him the comfort his treasures and other discoveries did for him. Now he was just lying to himself, trying to make himself feel better from ever having to experience that inevitable situation. In the next life, maybe...Lewis was the first to speak, sitting up straight and placing her hand gently down onto the table. "Well, look at it this way! Maybe you'll get them back one day. I doubt something like those would go into the garbage. And...There's always asking and...changing those rules, y'know?"

  
Makes sense at this point that Lewis would know of these crazy rules the prince had to live by...

  
It's at least a little nice hearing it from someone else...He just needed a little more hope is all, the type that he kept refusing for himself...Lewis and Vivi are in a lot of ways more optimistic than him, and he strived to be just like them. Vivi pounced up and slammed her hands down onto the table, making both the prince and Lewis flinch at her exploding excitement. "THAT'S AMAZING THOUGH?! His Majesty likes getting down and dirty and I was never able to guess that?! I mean, I sort of figured but not really?! But hey!! You were like a little adventurer back then! I'm sure you've found plenty of crazy things! Treasure and all aaaaa who knows what kind of stuff you found the others didn't?! That's SOMETHING to be proud of!"

  
The prince looked down and smiled, thinking about how they both did so much to lift his spirits, and that maybe he wasn't saying or doing much of anything to show how much he appreciated their kind words..."I-I suppose...Thank you, both of you...It was fun, really fun..." He was going to make sure that, somehow and some way, he was going to get his old stuff back. And once he did, he would continue doing what he like to do the most -- find more things just like it...It's not like things had to be this way. "And...you two? What about your rooms?"

  
Lewis scratched under his nose, trying to find the right words to describe what his room was like. But from the look on his face, it didn't seem like he knew what to say precisely. "Well, seeing how we're making our way to Paradiso already, I'll just show you when we make it there! But I don't have too many things interesting up in there. It's just your run-of-the-mill bedroom." Well, it sounded interesting to say the least! Even with how generic he made it sound, the prince would still be interested in seeing it either way! Decorations and such were great, and sometimes a little was a good thing.

  
Vivi snickered and leaned in close to Lewis, pulling a smug smirk over her face that always meant trouble...Or, to the prince at least, a strange phrase he was unfamiliar with... "A buncha junk in his closet, too. I say that's some great treasure there!" She chuckled, barely moving her injured leg as she leaned down and let all out her laughs out.

  
"Hush now!" Lewis pouted and rubbed roughly at Vivi's hair, bringing a few of her blue hairs out of her ponytail. She looked so beautiful with her hair slipping around like that -- and the prince couldn't help but blush. 

  
It seems all this room talk has slightly eased the down mood from earlier, and he couldn't be anymore thankful to the Old Gods that everything was so calm right now -- that they can laugh and have conversations without any issues. It made the prince smile a little to himself, readjusting his sitting position and keeping his hands together on the table, looking at them both and feeling the ease that came with it. "I'm sure it looks lovely Lewis, whether there's treasure in there or no! Any room is perfect, after all." 

  
Lewis nodded in appreciation, while Vivi fiddles with her spoon inside of her own bowl. Seeing how they've already shared their little room stories, she thought it was the perfect time to mention her's. Lewis and the prince just happened to look at her the exact moment she started speaking. "I don't have a room, I share one with Lewis! He always complains about all the stuff I had up in there, hehehe!"

  
"I have no objections. She's a little monster." Lewis leaned near her and patted her head, the two of them watching as she began to sort her hair back into a ponytail. She chuckles at his words, giving both of them a look that said 'well, i'm your little monster!' A quirky and adorable girl, who was at the top of her game with her jokes. Who could ask for more, really...? Little monster...Yet, she wasn't unfriendly in the least bit...

  
A strange aroma suddenly started to fill the room, and Ginger comes in holding a large pot with mittens safely covering her tiny little hands. Lewis, Vivi and the prince watched her approach the table, being very careful to make sure the pot of food doesn't spill over and make a burning mess all over the floor. With a huge smile on her face, she places it slowly onto the table, grabbing the ladle to properly serve them. Vivi looked excited and Lewis looked amazed -- it probably feels good seeing another cook's meal! "Here we go! Don't worry, I already ate." She poured the stew into the bowls, almost as if at that moment she could clearly hear their stomachs growling. "There's plenty, so help yourself!"

  
Such a nice lady, Ginger was! He couldn't imagine what it's like going through so much hard work and being rewarded for your efforts, and that being having others try your food...! Oh, he just couldn't wait to praise her for such a thing! The prince was smiling and grabbed his spoon, looking into the bowl only for a couple of seconds until he realized...something about the meal. Vivi and Lewis looked as thought they were ready to dig in them and there, and yet the prince just wanted to take a step away from it and look somewhere else. He was very excited about the meal, and he still was happy to see it looking delicious and hot and all...But, well, the thing was that...Well, it was...  
Beef. 

  
"Thaaaank you! I'm starving!" Vivi scoops up a spoonful and blows the heat away, bringing it into her mouth. Not even a few seconds later she's already squeaking and squealing in delight and going in for more, spoon after spoon, and soon even Lewis catches up with her and the meal, and the only thing the prince could do is just...well, watch. His throat tightened, and his stomach was clenching up, almost as if he already ate some and was nauseous because of it..."Mmm--mmm....! Sho good...!"

  
Lewis hums in agreement, shoving more into his mouth. Watching still made the prince queasy..."The perfect blend of spices and meat...So tender and hot...! It's to die for, Miss Ginger!"

  
Ginger laughed, standing nearby Lewis' seat and patting his shoulder in a friendly manner. "Glad you like it! Haven't cooked something this hearty in the longest time!"

  
The prince looked away, try to ignore the details that Lewis had previously mentioned about the stew. Something within the prince told him to move the bowl away, get some water and ask to lie down somewhere -- but...He shook his head, trying to figure out how to make himself feel better without excusing himself...rudely? Or making it seem like he didn't want to eat, o-or...He clenched his eyes shut, tapping at his spoon...Ginger looked at His Majesty, who was sitting at the other side of the table and shifting uncomfortably. 

  
She could tell by his face that he wasn't really enjoying the food...But how couldn't he? Some warm beef stew on a chilly night, yet he declines it? How was that even...She moved closer to him, and Lewis and Vivi watched in genuine curiosity. "Something wrong, Sir? You don't look too hungry." Ah...He really appreciated the food, since he was hungry all day...But generally, he couldn't help but feel just a little sick looking at it...And not to mention, he had a role to keep clean and pure, and eating things like meat anyways was...

  
Dear Gods, something within him told him to try it, you may like it, it's the least you can do right now -- but he looked up at Ginger, giving her a shy smile. "W-Well, you see...uh, I..."

  
She sits there, wondering where he was getting at, all of the tiny pieces trying to tie itself together into one logical conclusion inside of her head -- before she makes an O shape with her mouth, eyes widening like saucers. She pulls the bowl away from him, much to Lewis and Vivi's confusion. "Aaaahhh, I'm so stupid! How could I have not known?! S-Sorry, Sir...!" 

  
The prince couldn't help but let out a laugh, waving his hand around in an attempt to show it wasn't too much of an issue. He felt utterly guilty -- but it was better than being quiet about it and acting like he was truly enjoying the meal. It was just beef, it wouldn't be an issue in the first place. But it was how it was, and he couldn't just change himself drastically for the sake of one mistake. "It is alright! We have some treats for our trip so I will just dine on those!" He pushed that thought off to the side, and was kind enough to move the bowl towards Ginger. "I have had plenty of cuisines in my time, surely one night will not be an issue. But thank you, I am very sure it's delicious."

  
Ginger nodded her head, bowing down respectively. It was great that she wasn't hurt about it...The prince didn't know if he could forgive himself if he did...It was nice to see others so proud. "If you say so...Thank you!"

  
Lewis looked amused, smiling softly as he looked at the prince, finally understanding the situation, with Vivi feeling as if she was pretty close to a similar guess as well. "You're a vegan?"

  
The prince hid his stupid little blush by brushing his hand against his face Dear Gods he's doing it again?!, looking off to the side as he tried to explain himself the easiest way possible. "Pescetarian, actually. Vegetables and fish. It is the only diet I am allowed to have. Certain meats make me uh..." Make him feel pretty sick, and not to mention it's too far from comfort in terms of a proper diet for his role. If the Prophets ever found out that he was eating any meat besides fish...!

  
"Oh! That's niiiice! I could never do it, but good on you!" The prince looked Vivi's way, looking at that dumb smirk on her face as she leaned back into her seat, giving him an approving look, one that made his face turn stupid red and a smile trying to make its way onto his face. That's so sweet of her to say that, and even though she could never do it, her own willpower spoke volumes...!

  
"Hm! Go figure!" Lewis gives him an approving thumbs up, with Ginger smiling over his shoulder. There wasn't too many of those types of vegans around as far as they knew, as most went to meat for survival and trading. But this was a nice change of pace. Lewis' words made the prince's mood at bit brighter, almost making him sigh in relief knowing that these many people do far have accepted his life choices. Not many people has really done that for him anymore, at least from where he remembered. It wasn't too much of an issue to really say he was a vegan or not, it's more about how many people accept him for who he was. And with people like Mordred walking around, it was pretty hard to come out and say some of that stuff without fearing for what other people think...But Lewis, Vivi, and now even Ginger weren't like that. It made him...happy. Really, truly happy. With so much support, and so much friendship on all sides, he was sure they would all become stronger together...

  
Ginger went over to Vivi, looking down at her leg and back up. They all knew Vivi mentioned being attacked by some crazy wolves back at the forest, but whether it was something Ginger believed or not shouldn't be too much of a concern. Either way, she gave her a friendly look, patting her shoulder as Vivi looks up at her with a messy face. "M-Miss Vivi! After dinner, let's get to that poor little leg of your's. I got plenty of kits up in my room." 

  
Lewis and the prince feel the warmth and easygoing-ness of Vivi's smile, and suddenly the prince's queasiness wasn't so bad after all.

"Thank you!"

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××  
_"HOLD STILL!"_  
_It hurts..._  
_"P-Please! M-Mordred --!"_  
_It h u r t s... _  
_"-- Little fucking -- BITCH!"_

  
_Another blow to the head, sharp as a knife as he swept through his brain like an earthquake, but with resound and his ears feeling as if they were filling with water...Hopefully it wasn't blood...But he felt dizzier than the last time Mordred's sole slammed against his temple, and even harder against the hard, shiny floors...Nobody was around -- nobody was EVER around -- to hear any of his own cries -- but his throat was too raw from screaming so much anyways...Dear Gods...Dear Gods, he couldn't move could barely breathe or make out a coherent thought please somebody help me save me --_

  
_"How many goddamn TIMES do I have to remind you NOT to go back to that STUPID PLACE?! Fuckin' ungrateful pig! Is this all you are now? A pile of rotting, useless shit thinking you can do whatever YOU WANT?!"_

  
_He clenches his eyes shut as Mordred grabs him by his hair, slamming him into a nearby wall, the barely subsiding pain coming back tenfold. Something wet suddenly but his face, burning burning and BURNING...for a moment, he knew it was most likely the other's acidic saliva, but he didn't even want to see what kind of tiny damage was done to his cheek, and instead took a punch right in his stomach, all of the breath stolen from him and Dear Gods his back and chest felt like they were being crushed between two rocks -- and he falls over, letting out a swarm of coughs and gasps into the floor..._

  
_"How many times do I have to remind you that I OWN YOU? You're MINE. You have to do what I SAY. And how many times do I have to remind you that I am your saviour -- ME! So when are you going to start understanding that?!"_

  
_Going back to the temple...For prayer and worship...It is worth it if he has to go through this every time Mordred notices he's missing...? Well, yes, of course...! B-But...Dear Gods, did it hurt...It hurt more than he could ever experience in his whole life, but standing and fighting was a lot better than sitting around and doing...nothing...! _   
_"Y-You a-a-re...N-NOT --" He couldn't say much as he was struck again in the head, the dizziness almost becoming a state of unconsciousness for him, a daze ready to cloud his vision and bring him back into that dark, despair filled void...He let out a wheeze, trying to press his hands down against the ground, using whatever strength he had left up in there to pick himself up, all but to fail as Mordred slams his foot into his lower back, and a horrible pain shoots throughout his body as he holds back a cry, coming back to the ground again... _

  
_Worshipping, prayer...Not for the Old Gods, but towards Mordred...Was it...Was this all worth all of the pain...? He...He needed the Old Gods more than anything else in the world right now, and Mordred wasn't doing anything but getting in the way...again...! Dear Gods, please just...Just answer him, please..._

  
** _"Tsk tsk tsk...Little lamb...I have yet to slaughter you. But you haven't begun to realize who you're really up against. But you'll see in time. In time...After all, you did promise that you'd go through with this prophecy...right?"_ **

  
××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

  
Pulling himself out of his own dreams everytime can put him through a world of suffering each time, yet waking up this way seemed to be just a little bit easier than all of the other times...Sweat was beading all over his body and he felt so, so horribly cold because of it, the breath caught in his lungs without moving anywhere until his mind swept itself away from the darkest corners of his mind. He snatches himself up by the hair and back into his true reality, golden eyes snapping open, a sharp intake of air, and his hands in right fists under the warm, wool made sheets...With a pounding heart, he started slowing his breaths, wiggling his fingers slowly as he tried to relax himself without having anyone stir awake...All because of him...

  
With blurry eyes, he rolled himself over, feeling the cold stickiness of his back, a heavy burden sitting down on his own shoulders and yet he couldn't even see it. Everything was just about heavy on him nowadays...But instead of focusing so much onto...the dark, horrible awful grasp of Mordred that he was sure was going to come very, very soon...He instead went to his surroundings, syncing everything up with his breath in an attempt to distract himself. The curtains were flowing softly, a small breeze coming into the room...He can hear and see Lewis snoring, sleeping on a bed not too far from his, his armor and bags settled up next to his bed...And even in his vulnerable state, the prince still felt very safe. The candles were out, and the distant scent of them were far from gone...

  
Sadly, Vivi wasn't in here...She was being treated in the other room with Ginger. But she was safe, too...More so than ever...And that, he was okay with it...He smiled to himself, bringing his weak arms down onto the bed as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, ignoring the dizziness that came along with it...The burning fear still threw war around inside of him, stealing the breath out of his lungs and having him barely sleep most nights, but...It was something he had to get use to. Something he had to change...And perhaps maybe sitting here won't be able to do much...He closed his eyes for a small moment, pushing himself gently right off of the bed, his bare feet against the hard, but not nearly as cold floor...All of his things aside from his pants were next to his bed as well, but he didn't bother looking inside of his pouch for the...dagger...Not tonight...He wanted to find peace tonight...

  
Ignoring his scars and sigils all over his body, and to make sure that Lewis of all people didn't see it...The prince wrapped a small blanket from the bed around his body, standing straight on his shaking knees as he slowly made his way over to the open window, where the breeze moves the curtains away so he can get a good look outside, to just look at something other than the darkness in his own mind. His hands brushed along the softness of the curtains, moving them out of the way a little more to look outside of the second story room he and Lewis was sleeping in...

  
He can make out most of the land outside, the green plains that continued all the way across the horizon, and the beautiful starry sky that was starting to brighten ever so slightly, seeing how the sun will finally rise again soon. Until then, maybe he'll stay awake and bask in the beauty that this world has to offer, what the Old Gods have ever bothered to even give to them in the first place. Dear Gods...He hasn't prayed to them in the longest time...And he wonders if they'll even bother to respond to him again...He wasn't quite sure, but he longed to be in their embrace again. Patience was the key...He pressed his hands against his chest, looking up at the sky as a silent prayer fills his mind -- for one of the Old Gods...any of them, to answer him...Anything of them at all -- he would do anything...

  
_Please_...He keeps his eyes closed...He would do anything. _Please...Give me something..._  
  
_the dark splits open iridescent cracks beyond the the sky, crying out when any imprisoned spirit tries to break through and cause torment to others and stretch beyond the valley to hurt those who dare to look their way, just as the prophecy foretold all along and yet nobody knew and nobody could see the signs and they can't SEE they can't HEAR and everyone will DIE and there's nothing he can do about it_ \-- The prince's eyes snap open, and he took a sharp intake of air as an even sharper headache was splitting apart his mind. He was too scared to...to even try and comprehend whatever it was he saw -- and --and didn't even know if Mordred did such a thing or not...! And if there was another outside force, then why...His breaths came in and out quick, realizing that someone out there is waiting for said prophecy to come true, the burning cracks making his retinas scream to stop --and he shook his head intensely, making sure that Lewis didn't wake up from his sudden noise...

  
_Wh...Why is that...? Why was this happening now...? And what is that...!_

  
The prince stared back outside, his heart dropping into his stomach and his fear rising to its ultimate peak as he makes out a figure in the darkness, large and gaping and so do very angry and disgusting -- slowly making its way towards their home, and for the first time in a while he -- he was so paralyzed....So filled with fear -- knowing -- no -- that he was going to be killed -- That Lewis and Vivi were in danger once...again...

  
××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

  
From beyond his field of vision, something dark yet so very visible was glowing from within his bag, making the floorboards creak and shake -- and making Lewis finally stir out of his sleep and he immediately knew...Something was very, very wrong. And seeing the horrified, wide eyed look of His Majesty's face only scared him to death, too...


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Eagefrien for helping me with one of the sections!! I LOVE YOU TOO HON ❤ COULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS WITHOUT YA, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT 💖

_Iaanbhar auir rarusesi. Ae juine du sat konka..._

_Everything is so, so cold...He feels stuck and there's nobody else to go...Eater Of Lies didn't exist -- but what did that mean for Them...? Were they truly here to help...? And if so...why weren't they here already...? Why did They try so hard to ignore his cries and hide deep into the dark, leaving him to float all the way down onto the point of no return...? It was all a dark, endless ocean everywhere he went -- thick black and crawling all over...He felt so bare and -- and useless without Them..._

_Iaanbhar ia, viruka..._

** _Do you remember Them?_ **

_He nods, Yes..._

  
** _You can't have them back, still...You know that._ **

  
_Sitting here, all alone, curling in on himself and rocking back and forth, back and forth...He felt so lonely, like a burning hole was right through his heart and swallowing him like a void...There was nothing left...was there? Liars...They were all liars...But he had no choice but to obey. Because even though it hurt more than anything else -- even more than Mordred's torment...He still loved them...Maybe there was a plan he wasn't getting at...Something beautiful and worthwhile and something that can same him..._

  
_He just needed to find out when and why..._

  
_Please come back..._

  
_Take a deep breath through your nose and dive in the deep, dark waters._

  
_Exhale through your mouth and let the bubbles dissipate in the space created._

  
_Fears have left you. Fate has entered you. What is it it wants?_

  
_Breathe again into the deep dark sea._

  
_What will you find within your lungs?_

  
_You are not your own. You are not and that's okay._

  
_But We can help you if you let Us in. _

  
_Feel Us. We're in the air, in the sea, beneath your feet and in the sky. _   
_Feel Us and the whole world inside your body._

  
_Lies are illusions of the truth. We know this. Everyone knows this. But...We can not give you the answers._

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

  
"D-Dear Gods --"

  
The prince knew the awful, bloodthirsty look of Mordred's eyes -- venomous and burning and oh-so awful...He's seen the hungry, violent look from Rico's, sending shivers and shakes throughout his body just thinking about it...But a look like this, just like the other ones, was unique in nature. A strange shade of grey, filled with a look of desperation yet almost poised and calm, in a way...It made him feel small, like he was stuck in a box and couldn't do anything but fight the fact that he had to accept fate -- but no! No no, he knew for a fact that that wasn't a friend -- because who in the right mind would approach someone's home like this and somehow knowing they're inside...! Something was up, and it was to go horribly wrong...

  
The dark figure outside was only getting closer to the house -- and the Prince couldn't do anything to stop it, only watch. His heart was skyrocketing to speeds he has never felt -- as if this danger was an instinct for him and that he would run run run as far away as he could...! But he couldn't no no he couldn't -- everyone else was still here and he couldn't just abandon them to save his own hide -- that would be so very selfish of him, as usual...! His eyes darted around the room, trying to find something he could use to keep them from coming in -- but what was there that he could really use? There's just a candle light, and nothing very useful on the bed and Dear Gods he feels he's dying already -- what if -- what if Lewis and Vivi were in danger -- !

  
\-- Lewis?

  
"Your Majesty --"

  
He looks back to see the poofy purple hair of his friend, who was already halfway off of the bed, barely even tired anymore. The prince stared on, with Lewis staring as well with concern in his eyes, his body language only tense despite him sleeping earlier, as if he knew he had to be ready for something. The prince looked back and forth between the window and Lewis. He -- He needed to get him out of here -- s-somewhere safe and hidden and -- 

  
"What's out there?" Lewis pushed himself off of the bed, walking towards the prince. Dear Gods -- no no no the prince wanted him away from it not near it -- Lewis was going to get himself in trouble. With his heart pounding hard beyond belief, the prince's fingers barely brushed against Lewis' arm, getting him to stop right then and there.

  
"I - I do not know, Lewis." His voice cracked, dry and sore. He could see it now. They could all die. He...He didn't want anyone to die...! Not here -- anywhere but here -- please...! "It is a who, not what. S-Someone is out there and -- and -- and I think they are no good. A sh-shadowy body. I cannot see them, Lewis..." His mind was screaming at him to find the right words -- hoping that Lewis wasn't annoyed by all nervous he was because the prince knew he sounded like an idiot right now, a burning core filling the colorful space within him saying he wasn't making this easier and adding onto his fear. 

  
"Lemme check. I need to see, too."

  
The prince could barely nod a no, paralyzed. Helpless. Cowardly. "But--"

  
"It's okay -- just stand there real quick." Lewis gently brushed past him, and his mind only screamed at him more when it was too late -- Lewis reaching the window and looking down to see who it was. And even with the light from the window coming through on his huge body, the prince could see his tense-ness grow more and more. The prince knew that if Lewis started shaking, or if he heard his breath hitch, he knew it was to only get worse...

  
"L -Lewis -- please..." He shook his head, not wanting this to last any longer. Who could possibly want to bother them at this time of night...? Looking back to see his bag with the dagger, the prince's own eyes widen a fraction, his own body loosening the tight hold he had on himself -- seeing the dagger glow and hearing the faintest of whispers... 

  
_It was...almost if those whispers were trying to dip it's fingers into his soul, deep and sharp -- piercing like a knife but nowhere near as painful. He couldn't point out as to why but it felt like he was flying and above him was a layer of black smoke he could go through like clouds and he could sense the rivulets of bright blue-green like the freshest waters against the heavenly sky. He could hear the whispers and they were angry. Desperate. With instruction._

  
_Cukan._   
_Cukan._   
_Leamia._   
_Rinti._   
_Heida._

  
_"Heida...?"_ The prince snapped out of it -- his body practically leaning one way with a forced shiver running up his body, completely dizzy with his mind in a haze for several seconds -- as if nothing was real anymore...Heida meant...'hidden' or 'hide', right....? Hide...? Who needed to hide? If they needed to hide -- then it makes sense because -- because he didn't really have a reason to hide...He didn't realize how much his sigils were glowing until he shook his head and turned around, shaking even more once he saw Lewis behind him, already moving back to his bed.

  
"Shit."

  
"Lewis?"

  
_Bang._  
_Bang._  
_Bang._  
...  
Now the prince knew why. Someone was trying to come in...  
........

  
Dear Gods -- they were trying to get in! Why -- Why did it take him so long to notice?! "Lewis--" His lungs felt tight and he could barely breathe Dear Gods he couldn't breathe -- practically collapsing under his own weight if it wasn't for Lewis helping him up straight again with his big, strong hands. He was this close to a hyperactive fit, but Lewis was here. As always. He would always be there and that's comforting and scary at the same time.

  
"Your Highness, it's alright. It's four against one so if there's any trouble, we can take it. I lived through this before." He...He did...? Lewis' hands were on the prince's shoulders now, firm and grounding, his voice nowhere above a whisper. "Let's grab our things and go get the girls to make sure they're okay. By the time this person gets in -- we would have already found Vivi and Ginger. But stay close and stay quiet -- because if they do get in, they don't need to know our location right away. You get me?"

  
It sounded scary -- risky, but if Lewis knew that was a good way of getting around to get the girls without being spotted, they didn't have any other choice. Stay close and be quiet. Hidden in the shadows, away from danger. Hide. Heida. Okay -- that makes sense now...This meant that -- that they should be okay, right...? With Lewis and Vivi around, everything is always okay. The prince nodded his head, a small hum coming out of his mouth. "Y-Yes, Lewis -- I-I understand...I-I will stay close, I-I promise..."

  
The two nodded in that firm understanding, and from here on out they kept themselves from wasting time. Lewis quickly got his stuff on, armor and all, along with grabbing any essentials and weapons he had on him, swinging them on his person in less than a few seconds, as if he was familiar with the patterns of it like a painting but with motion. And just like that, his clothes and armor were all set, with him grabbing his own sword and all. He quickly looked back to see if the prince was done and...

  
Well, as soon as the prince placed down his blanket, Lewis' eyebrows furrowed, almost as if he was sad...Because the sight he saw wasn't exactly the best....He could barely see the near glowing symbols on the prince's back in all of this darkness...A concern burned within Lewis like a growing flame. The red symbols looked to be connecting to one circular point on his lower back. He couldn't tell, but the prince slipped everything he needed on, armor and all. Perhaps Lewis was over-worrying, and he really hoped that his eyes were playing tricks on him due to their situation. For what little he saw in the darkness -- it looked...pretty bad. Really bad. 

  
The prince picked up his bag and slipped it over his shoulder, looking back to Lewis and nodding his head again. He was scared...horrified. A million and one things could happen in the next few minutes, and he pitied a universe out where where they had it the worse. But as long as Lewis was by his side, and the moment they look for Vivi and their new friend, he knew that everything was going to be okay...And so with that, shaking and trying his hardest not to selfishly cling onto Lewis, they both went for the bedroom door exit, slipping through without making a sound and holding that Vivi and Ginger knew and were just okay. They had to be. They were all in this together.

  
××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

  
The wooden floors barely made any sort of creaking sounds.

  
Lewis was standing as close as he possibly could near the prince, while also keeping a pace to make it over to Vivi's room. If they were going to do this, they couldn't risk not a single moment. Vivi and Ginger were going to be in trouble as well. They only hoped they were doing alright in the room they were in. With someone breaking into a stranger's house, anyone would notice. It's just a matter of Ginger being able to defend herself or not. She might have something in her room. Lewis and the prince didn't think otherwise...! The prince was a bit slow at times but there was no doubt in his mind that would try and stop him from keeping up a good pace with his friends.

  
Everything was horrifying wherever he looked, even when there was nothing...So the prince kept his eyes tightly shut and kept his hands close to Lewis' back, that way he could show him that he was still here. The room wasn't even that far away. In fact, it's relatively close -- but they need to be slow and take their time to not alert the intruder where exactly they were...But before they got too comfortable in this already tense situation, a cold breeze entered the house just seconds ago, and the prince dared to look down the stairs' balcony to see the shadowy figure move around on the first floor, just right near the dining table...Their eyes were practically glowing in the dark and it pierced the prince's soul like a sword on fire.

  
Each creaking step made the prince's eyes dart, switching rapidly from the floors where the whine originates to the doors where it could be coming from. Breath, breath! It is - it will be fine. Do not cower away now. He nearly screams at himself, his inner monologue silent and strained to a whisper. His heart races, and under it's overwhelming force his entire body trembles. His breathing exercises- now sharp, almost wheezing breaths- did nothing to calm himself down. 

  
Lewis's arm rises to his shoulders and curls like a shield. H-huh? When did that get there? he asks himself, glancing up and Lewis's eyes meet his. Instead of the pounding, overwhelming fear that the prince could see reflected in Lewis's eyes, he has the smallest smile. A fake, quivering smile. Which only reminds the prince of how pathetic he is as a divine. A divine helps, and all he has ever done is hide away under the sheild of the less fortunate -- !

  
"Your highness, pl-please.." Lewis' whispering voice betrays the facade of coolness, "I'll keep you safe, just stay by me, and I'll do everything in my power to ensure your protection." It was very comforting knowing that Lewis felt that way -- though the prince still felt a bit unsure of himself during all this. They shouldn't worry about his own fears and worries right now -- it just makes him look like he's trying to ask for pity...! But he couldn't help but feel maybe he was putting other people on the line here...He...He wasn't entirely sure how to approach this...But he also shouldn't have been thinking so hard about it either...! 

  
Nevertheless, he nodded his head and hummed quietly, feeling his inner voice screaming at him... "Th-Thank you, L-Lewis...J-Just don't -- d-do not go so far and h-hurt yourself..."

  
"...Thank you, sir...I really appreciate that." Lewis couldn't turn his head now that they were so close to the door -- but the prince could hear the smile in his deep whisper...He didn't know what it felt so good to hear -- but it soothed his nerves a bit.

  
Footsteps. They were so, so many footsteps coming from below, becoming even louder. The stranger was here -- i-inside of the house and they could come up here and second now...! All that the prince cared about right now was getting Lewis, Vivi and Ginger away from here -- somewhere safe...! This was all his fault, wasn't it...? He led danger right to them and this was going to be the ultimate prince for his actions..! Who...Who even was this person? What did they even want! What...What did he do...?! Snap out of it, Dear Gods...! They are watching you right now and you look like a fool...! Just...stay focused, alright...? Please...!

  
...

  
Thank the Old Gods -- and just like that, they finally reached the room that Vivi and Ginger were in. They made sure to look back a few times before making it all the way to the door, with Lewis' big fists making gentle knocking sounds against it. It barely made any kind of echoing sound down the hall, and as much as the prince was shaken up in this situation, he needed to keep quiet to make sure nothing was following them -- looking back to see if anything or anyone was creeping its way towards them...He tried to breathe as slowly as possible, his head snapping back with a burst of adrenaline once he heard the door crack and creak open -- rather slowly.

  
Something peeped from the darkness of the room -- a deep blue eye that reminded the prince deeply of the crystal oceans once again. In that single look, he instantly knew who it was, and a felt relief rushing through him like a tidal wave knowing that the owner of these beautiful eyes was just alright. Quickly, this person opened the door, revealing herself to of course be Vivi, who looked the tiniest bit concerned, standing on both of her feet with the support of the door, with her leg and ankle carefully bandaged and cleaned, as much as it could be anyway. She was even up in her armor and all -- and the prince and Lewis had no idea how long...But Dear Gods -- she was alright! She was alright...!

  
"Lewis?" She asked, her voice also barely above a whisper the moment she heard more noises downstairs. That someone down there was still moving about, and from the way the prince can heard it, probably around the kitchen area, almost completely under them. He shuddered.

  
Lewis barely whispered her name back, walking close to her to make sure she was alright. As the prince watched -- something flared in his belly from just watching them being so close...He couldn't...put his finger on why, though...It was just so... "And Your Majesty...!" Vivi looked to him now, and his head snapped up to look at her. The feeling still didn't truly go away, but at least it wasn't as noticeable, boiling and hot and...With that stranger going around below them -- they...They only had so much time to talk right now...! 

  
"Hush. There is someone d-downstairs...!"

  
Vivi nodded, "Ginger and I heard. We're hiding for now...! But, who is it?"

  
The prince closed his eyes tightly for a moment, wishing for this all to be some sort of crazy dream. All he wanted to do was make sure that Vivi and Lewis got some sleep and now they had this person crawling through a nice lady's house...?! What even is life anymore...! Dear Gods, he was still shaking in his boots -- knowing they can hear at any moment. "W-We do not know...I-I was looking out the w-window and th-there they were...Th-They were just s-staring -- a-and then they g-got in before w-we knew it..."

  
Messy red hair, slipped through the cracked door, a cute chubby face peeping right at them -- and her high voice still keeping a reasonable whisper to not alone anymore. "Just like that? I'm sorry but...what the heckie is goin' on?" 

  
Vivi looked back to Ginger, giving her a passive hand and pulling up her own sword, gleaming under whatever moonlight came through the curtains. "Stay up here, Ginger. It could be danger."

  
Ginger let out a quiet sigh and nodded. The prince went up to keep close to Lewis again but he could see from the darkness that Ginger had a bold look in her eye. This was still her home and she had every right to defend it, despite looking and acting like a gentle lady. "I can do what I can up here..."

  
Lewis nodded, giving her the best smile he could muster up in this situation. "Be safe." Ginger kept close to the door while holding a clay vase that had many intricate patterns, her only line of defense right now, as Lewis turned to look at Vivi and the prince. Those violet irises had a look of authority and protection, nodding to the both of them to make sure they understood just how dire the situation was. Right before the three of them slowly tried to make their way over to the stairs that led all the way back down to the first floor. "Stay close, you two." He whispered finally, making sure they were close by.

  
Vivi nodded and lifted her sword up to face level as the prince, having no weapon at all, stayed in between both of them. There was no way Lewis would let him in front even if he asked, and being behind them meant that something could come up and attack them down the stairs, which meant all of them could get hurt. He felt so safe just standing clear in the middle of two people he trusted with all of his heart -- but the fear and adrenaline kept him from really thinking of anything else...But he needed to focus...! They could be in so much trouble right now...! Stop being so scared. He whispered under his breath, bringing a fist up to his own chest. "Please, Old Gods -- give us strength..."

  
Lewis turned back to look at Vivi, raising his own weapon, and they both nodded. He looked back to the prince one last time, going back to seeing the dark figure that was just near the counter leading to the kitchen. Standing there...again...doing nothing. Lewis and Vivi were ready -- the prince was this close to really having a heart attack... "On three....one..."

  
The prince held his breath, his body tense and shaking...What if they don't make it...?

  
"Two..."  
Dear Gods...What if they don't make it...? What if someone -- !  
"Three!"

  
Lewis was the first to jump down two whole stairs, with the prince, trying to keep himself from screaming the moment his mind screamed with him, ran down the remaining stairs to follow after to him, practically crawling right behind him in a super awkward pose while Lewis had the stance of a warrior sword and all -- and Vivi was the last to skip four stairs by jumping down and doing a complete tuck and roll, back on her own to feet and in her own pose, sword straight at the stranger. Her voice was the first to break out and the prince could barely keep himself from dealing out anymore -- ! "SHOW YOURSELF, MOTHERFUCKER! WE AIN'T GONNA WASTE NO TIME WITH YOU!"

  
The prince was behind the two very people who swore to protect him no matter what -- and he himself looked like a coward...! Keeping them in the front lines like this, in front of a danger they were unfamiliar with! Dear Gods -- he -- he needed to do something --

anything to help them...! The person was standing right there, their body barely visible in the darkness of the home, with Ginger just above them and watching in lowkey fear...They didn't even turn around or -- or say anything...! What were they thinking coming into a place like this, and why...?! Lewis stood straighter, the first to try and approach him but they could be dangerous and the prince wanted to follow after him this could be bad this could be horrible -- ! "Stay right where you are, heathen! Don't move --"

  
...

  
The stranger turned around, long hair and beads slipping over their shoulders as they looked at them with a gentle smile, crossing their arms like everything was okay -- which didn't do much but make them a tiny bit nervous and --

  
ḱ̵͍̯̖͋͌̾͊̂̃̄̿̾̀̑͘͘̚i̶͎͔̖̞̻̻̼̪̞̖̘̜̺̔̃̎͐̓͠s̴̢͓͕͈̣̭̬͑̈́͜͝ư̶̼͗̾̂̉̊̅́͆̕ñ̴̢͔̝̰͖͖̰̩̓̒̏͘t̴̛͎̹̾̍͆̈́̿̒̓̑̎a̴̞̿͠ ̴̧̣̜͕̩͉̇̊ͅk̵̹͇̒̀ị̶͕̲̟̤̞̣̼͈̞̘̮͕̅͆̐̒͌͗̾̒̏̐͛̈̕͜͜ş̷̛̟̼̘͆̈́̾̽̀̕u̸̧̲̰͎̳̻͚̻̺͎̝̮̬̹͑́̇͑̑̈̐͑̄̃̒̌́̈̽ň̵̪̳̞̞̻͙̖̗̦̣̑͜ͅt̶̡̧̝̗͈̩͈̦̦͙̞̊͋̅̇̉͘͜͝͝a̸̧̻̭͙̺͍̜͛̒̾͠ ̵̻̬͔̭͔̝͚̠̻̱̠̏̾͊͜k̸̛̪͖̱͇̤̼͗̇͑̇͠͝ḯ̴͎͈͙̙̩͕̳̾͌̇͗̽̽̉͘ͅs̴̢̢̮̫̯͍͓̟̳͍͗̒̿̈́͒̈͌͑̇̓͗̊̅̑ū̴̢̻̻̯͍͇̩̮̭̙̄̔͜͜n̵̟̹̞̤͊̿͒̂̔̏t̷̢̢̘̮̱̻͍̗̱̹̲͓̏̑͛̐̑͊͘à̴̬̫͋̒͑̃͊͐͑͌̆̓̓͒̕ ̵̡̧̝͉̙̳̖̰͚͖̰͒ǩ̵̡̫̗̩̦͔͓̺̬́̍̑̉̂i̵̛͖̙̦̜̺͖̓̿̉͌͠s̶̛͕ų̷̨̪̗̟̩̰͙͕̔̒͌͊̅̕͜n̵̢̖̯̾͂͌͑̒̀̉̓̄̌̓͂̒͜͝͝ţ̴̨̢͎̱̮̻̺̻̰̞͇͔̠͛̓â̸̳̳͇̟͙̝͔̂͗ ̵̡̢͖̩̱̯̯̼̟̗̫̹̘̺̗̅̈́k̶̝͍̯̝͇̄͌̏í̷̲̣̙̫̰̜͖͕͖̺̞̫̭̭͚̽̾͠͝s̶̡̢̲̹̳͖̪̰̜̤̟̖̤͕͗͐̅ͅư̶̢̛̺̹̝̺͇͙͚̣̘̏͑̍̂̒̀̍̉̈́͜n̶͙̲͔͙̻̲̄͗̿̆̚t̷̡̧̢̛̮͖̐̅͐̍͒̅̋͂̊̋̿̒̕ͅa̷̻͍͖̫̮̝̣̥̘̩̮͖͆̀̊̾̉͌̎́̓͜͝ͅͅ ̷̻͑͒͐̅̋̋̕k̷͕̥̯̣̜͓̺͎̮͍͉̐̈́͂̃̓̏̒̎̓͋̾̿̀́ͅi̸̘͉̤̹͙̭͉̯̞̻̹̼̻͔̋͂ͅs̴͕̎̉̐́̾̉̐ù̵̪͉̊̂̋̌̀͆͑͠ņ̸̢̳̭̪̳̘̳̫͓̙̓͂̎̆͗̈͂͆̍̓̑̓̚͜͜͝͝t̷͎̩̹̉̓́̓̓̔͘̚a̵̡̛̺̝̗̖̱͓̦̖̔̈́͌̔̉̓̒ ̸̛̛̱̘̀̋̓̅́̀̉̓̐̕͝͝ķ̸̢͉͔̄͊̽̽̓̚̚͝i̵̡̳͍͍̋͛͊̑͂s̶̨̢̠͇̟̣͓̐͛͆̀́̽͑̈̅͘u̵̝͐́͝ͅn̷͇͓͈͚̦̩̣̘̠͙̥̱̹̞̓̀̌̄͌͝͝ͅt̶̠̠̱̦̪͉̠̲̺̙̣̅͐̏͆͂̄̈̽̾̋͑͘͘ͅa̶̹̟͚̟̲̪̫͔̱̹̗̔̒̔͘͠ͅ ̸̛͉̿͆͘͝͠k̴͇̼̃̑̿̅͗̋̾̐͝͝ḯ̸̱͚͑̽̍̆͛͠͝s̷̹̹̙̥͚͖͓͕̱̯̠̒͌̄̒̓̒̃͋̎͊̕ư̷̺̬̥̰͉͇͍͑͌̂̉̈́̇͛͊͛̕͠͝ņ̷̗̳͈̝͈̠̱̣̮̫͈͂̾͛͜͠t̷̡̺̩̜͑̈́̌̒̽͒͂̓͊̚͜a̵̳͔̖̗̜̩̟̼̋͂͂̎̃̀̽ͅ ̵͚̟̻̂ǩ̶͎̼̑̉̔͘i̴̡̬̞̫̜̮̯͇̲͈͙̽̒͊̓̌̊̚̕͜s̶̥̬̉̀͛͑͜͝ū̷̡̥̗̪̟̮͙͎̰̓̑̓̓͋͜͠ņ̷̛̤̳̹̰̻͐͒̍͆̑̈́̏̽̎̊̑̕͝t̵̤͌͗a̷̧̩̟͙̤͇̩̬̞̮̤̩̅̊̍͋̂̽̌͘͝ͅͅ ̸͈̞̭̬̦̪̖̼̓̊̈̎̇̌͑̈́ͅk̶͍͚̜̙̔́̚͝i̷̭̰̥͔͉̦̼̿͛̀̋̊ͅs̷̢̢̮̝̤̻̫̥̖̣̹̗̜̫̮͋̂̾͌̌̆̈́̒̽͌̅̚u̶̪̻̣̹̠͕̜͖̓̈́̔͛̓n̷̲͚͛̓̒͋̒̕t̷̢̜̻͉̮̙͍̪͈̫̲̜̹̫̂ͅa̴̛̪͈̦̪̖̱̘̳̘͈̘͍̝͝ ̷͖͈͓͉̾̒͛̍͆̎̉̅͗̎̌̚͝k̵̢̡̦͔̞̙̺̫͔͕̲͈͖̻̰̏͊̅̑i̴̼̞̟͔̣̮̦̖̮͔̒͝s̵̨̧̱͇̃͑̓̑̒̃͂̏̿̉̔͝͝ǘ̶͖̯̜̘̜̦n̵̢͚͔̘̖̜̜̜̦̟͕͇̺͕̈́͌͂͐̓̌͂̅̆̈́͗̏͊t̷͍̩͕͇͚̻̥̺̜̭̽͑̂͆̉̕̕͝a̶̧̛̬̞̭͚̺̺͖̻̔̓̒͌̌̈́͆̉̚̕͠͠ ̷̙̟̰̣̮͍̉̓̇̃͜ͅk̷̨͓̥̳͖̮̠͋i̸̧͙̫͇͕͕͚̥̝̫͛̿̉͂̅̀̊͒ͅs̸̢̩͉̞̲͓̝̮̩͓͖̳̬̏u̸̞͍̝̖̠̍͂n̴̻̩̭̰̺̯̦̭̱̠͖̲̅͂̓͊̎̑̕t̴̞͌̌̽̓̎̿a̶͎̣̹̳͓̳̋̏̕ ̸͚̎͋͆̅̓̃͒̊͗͒̄̈́k̸̡̧̡̯͈̲̮͕̳̭̖͚̍̔̂̐̀̌̍͐͛̕͜͝į̷̜̠̙̃̓̒̄͆̾̋̽͒̓͝͝s̴̪̺̯̙̳̈́̈́͊̈̓͝ų̵̘̹̣̘̝̹̗͓͒̂̒͒̒̿́̓̓n̸̛̛͙͎̹̜͎͇͔̔̇̆̑̓̑̈́͆̓̾t̵̢̡̤̯͓̫̖͉͎͖̹̿̈́̏̍̃̋̑̈́̐̈́͌͆̾ȃ̴͙͛̓̇ ̶̡̛̪̠̯̟͈̘̳̻̼̝͔͛͂̍͂̽̇͐͂̇̑͝͝ͅk̸̦͇͕͕̗̟̭̙̻͕͈̉̄͆̏̋̎͌͂̅͋͑i̴̧̛̘̼̮̘̱͕̺̹͐̽̓͗́̑̋̚ș̸̩͓͉͈̰͑̎͠ͅu̷͍͐̐͐̓̇̾̾̊̌́̎̆̾n̷̠̳̖̞̜̄͐̏́̌̎̅̐͛t̶̢̝̰̻̙̞̭̉ā̸̡̮̳̦̫̜̗̣̟̫̘̒͆̏̌̕͜ ̷̧̬̭̟̦̘̠̦̽̽̃͋̊̎̔̋͒̏͗k̶̡̛̅͗̿͋̉̄̑̅̆͘̕̕į̷̡̳̖̝̻̥̣̫͎̹̮̤̝͓̔̎̒̍š̴̛̛̲̣̯̗̳̗̯̞̲̥͖̪̥̹̭́̎̃̽̓̍̄͗̄̽͝ǘ̵̥̙̤̲̮̪̩n̶̨̼̖̣̺̙̒̉̓t̵̛̠̥̲̺̖̞͓͎͇͛̎͛̄͑͂̍̊͗̍̍͠a̵̡͇͔̠̠͍̦̳̱͑͒̎̐̅͝ ̴̼̙̪̟̣̘̪̓̍̈̒̍̍͗̀̍̉̈́̔̌̅k̸̨̜̰̳̇͜i̵̧̨̛͎̘̰̣̣̜̰̒͌͒̒̔s̴̨̘͉̠͕̫͔̲̏͆̇̊̒͗̑̉̄͑͘͝͝ű̸̢̡̢̝͍͙̗̞̹̝͔̤̮̀̀͗͘͜n̵̜̙̣̫̙͖̳̉̔̏͜͜t̸͓̯̲͓̼̯̾͝ä̴̧̛̬̼̳͕̘̞̮̞̮͇͈̦́͛̎̇͗͋͝͠͝

  
** _"Ya'au hunai rilo. Ya'aunai shoanoa."_ **

  
ḱ̵͍̯̖͋͌̾͊̂̃̄̿̾̀̑͘͘̚i̶͎͔̖̞̻̻̼̪̞̖̘̜̺̔̃̎͐̓͠s̴̢͓͕͈̣̭̬͑̈́͜͝ư̶̼͗̾̂̉̊̅́͆̕ñ̴̢͔̝̰͖͖̰̩̓̒̏͘t̴̛͎̹̾̍͆̈́̿̒̓̑̎a̴̞̿͠ ̴̧̣̜͕̩͉̇̊ͅk̵̹͇̒̀ị̶͕̲̟̤̞̣̼͈̞̘̮͕̅͆̐̒͌͗̾̒̏̐͛̈̕͜͜ş̷̛̟̼̘͆̈́̾̽̀̕u̸̧̲̰͎̳̻͚̻̺͎̝̮̬̹͑́̇͑̑̈̐͑̄̃̒̌́̈̽ň̵̪̳̞̞̻͙̖̗̦̣̑͜ͅt̶̡̧̝̗͈̩͈̦̦͙̞̊͋̅̇̉͘͜͝͝a̸̧̻̭͙̺͍̜͛̒̾͠ ̵̻̬͔̭͔̝͚̠̻̱̠̏̾͊͜k̸̛̪͖̱͇̤̼͗̇͑̇͠͝ḯ̴͎͈͙̙̩͕̳̾͌̇͗̽̽̉͘ͅs̴̢̢̮̫̯͍͓̟̳͍͗̒̿̈́͒̈͌͑̇̓͗̊̅̑ū̴̢̻̻̯͍͇̩̮̭̙̄̔͜͜n̵̟̹̞̤͊̿͒̂̔̏t̷̢̢̘̮̱̻͍̗̱̹̲͓̏̑͛̐̑͊͘à̴̬̫͋̒͑̃͊͐͑͌̆̓̓͒̕ ̵̡̧̝͉̙̳̖̰͚͖̰͒ǩ̵̡̫̗̩̦͔͓̺̬́̍̑̉̂i̵̛͖̙̦̜̺͖̓̿̉͌͠s̶̛͕ų̷̨̪̗̟̩̰͙͕̔̒͌͊̅̕͜n̵̢̖̯̾͂͌͑̒̀̉̓̄̌̓͂̒͜͝͝ţ̴̨̢͎̱̮̻̺̻̰̞͇͔̠͛̓â̸̳̳͇̟͙̝͔̂͗ ̵̡̢͖̩̱̯̯̼̟̗̫̹̘̺̗̅̈́k̶̝͍̯̝͇̄͌̏í̷̲̣̙̫̰̜͖͕͖̺̞̫̭̭͚̽̾͠͝s̶̡̢̲̹̳͖̪̰̜̤̟̖̤͕͗͐̅ͅư̶̢̛̺̹̝̺͇͙͚̣̘̏͑̍̂̒̀̍̉̈́͜n̶͙̲͔͙̻̲̄͗̿̆̚t̷̡̧̢̛̮͖̐̅͐̍͒̅̋͂̊̋̿̒̕ͅa̷̻͍͖̫̮̝̣̥̘̩̮͖͆̀̊̾̉͌̎́̓͜͝ͅͅ ̷̻͑͒͐̅̋̋̕k̷͕̥̯̣̜͓̺͎̮͍͉̐̈́͂̃̓̏̒̎̓͋̾̿̀́ͅi̸̘͉̤̹͙̭͉̯̞̻̹̼̻͔̋͂ͅs̴͕̎̉̐́̾̉̐ù̵̪͉̊̂̋̌̀͆͑͠ņ̸̢̳̭̪̳̘̳̫͓̙̓͂̎̆͗̈͂͆̍̓̑̓̚͜͜͝͝t̷͎̩̹̉̓́̓̓̔͘̚a̵̡̛̺̝̗̖̱͓̦̖̔̈́͌̔̉̓̒ ̸̛̛̱̘̀̋̓̅́̀̉̓̐̕͝͝ķ̸̢͉͔̄͊̽̽̓̚̚͝i̵̡̳͍͍̋͛͊̑͂s̶̨̢̠͇̟̣͓̐͛͆̀́̽͑̈̅͘u̵̝͐́͝ͅn̷͇͓͈͚̦̩̣̘̠͙̥̱̹̞̓̀̌̄͌͝͝ͅt̶̠̠̱̦̪͉̠̲̺̙̣̅͐̏͆͂̄̈̽̾̋͑͘͘ͅa̶̹̟͚̟̲̪̫͔̱̹̗̔̒̔͘͠ͅ ̸̛͉̿͆͘͝͠k̴͇̼̃̑̿̅͗̋̾̐͝͝ḯ̸̱͚͑̽̍̆͛͠͝s̷̹̹̙̥͚͖͓͕̱̯̠̒͌̄̒̓̒̃͋̎͊̕ư̷̺̬̥̰͉͇͍͑͌̂̉̈́̇͛͊͛̕͠͝ņ̷̗̳͈̝͈̠̱̣̮̫͈͂̾͛͜͠t̷̡̺̩̜͑̈́̌̒̽͒͂̓͊̚͜a̵̳͔̖̗̜̩̟̼̋͂͂̎̃̀̽ͅ ̵͚̟̻̂ǩ̶͎̼̑̉̔͘i̴̡̬̞̫̜̮̯͇̲͈͙̽̒͊̓̌̊̚̕͜s̶̥̬̉̀͛͑͜͝ū̷̡̥̗̪̟̮͙͎̰̓̑̓̓͋͜͠ņ̷̛̤̳̹̰̻͐͒̍͆̑̈́̏̽̎̊̑̕͝t̵̤͌͗a̷̧̩̟͙̤͇̩̬̞̮̤̩̅̊̍͋̂̽̌͘͝ͅͅ ̸͈̞̭̬̦̪̖̼̓̊̈̎̇̌͑̈́ͅk̶͍͚̜̙̔́̚͝i̷̭̰̥͔͉̦̼̿͛̀̋̊ͅs̷̢̢̮̝̤̻̫̥̖̣̹̗̜̫̮͋̂̾͌̌̆̈́̒̽͌̅̚u̶̪̻̣̹̠͕̜͖̓̈́̔͛̓n̷̲͚͛̓̒͋̒̕t̷̢̜̻͉̮̙͍̪͈̫̲̜̹̫̂ͅa̴̛̪͈̦̪̖̱̘̳̘͈̘͍̝͝ ̷͖͈͓͉̾̒͛̍͆̎̉̅͗̎̌̚͝k̵̢̡̦͔̞̙̺̫͔͕̲͈͖̻̰̏͊̅̑i̴̼̞̟͔̣̮̦̖̮͔̒͝s̵̨̧̱͇̃͑̓̑̒̃͂̏̿̉̔͝͝ǘ̶͖̯̜̘̜̦n̵̢͚͔̘̖̜̜̜̦̟͕͇̺͕̈́͌͂͐̓̌͂̅̆̈́͗̏͊t̷͍̩͕͇͚̻̥̺̜̭̽͑̂͆̉̕̕͝a̶̧̛̬̞̭͚̺̺͖̻̔̓̒͌̌̈́͆̉̚̕͠͠ ̷̙̟̰̣̮͍̉̓̇̃͜ͅk̷̨͓̥̳͖̮̠͋i̸̧͙̫͇͕͕͚̥̝̫͛̿̉͂̅̀̊͒ͅs̸̢̩͉̞̲͓̝̮̩͓͖̳̬̏u̸̞͍̝̖̠̍͂n̴̻̩̭̰̺̯̦̭̱̠͖̲̅͂̓͊̎̑̕t̴̞͌̌̽̓̎̿a̶͎̣̹̳͓̳̋̏̕ ̸͚̎͋͆̅̓̃͒̊͗͒̄̈́k̸̡̧̡̯͈̲̮͕̳̭̖͚̍̔̂̐̀̌̍͐͛̕͜͝į̷̜̠̙̃̓̒̄͆̾̋̽͒̓͝͝s̴̪̺̯̙̳̈́̈́͊̈̓͝ų̵̘̹̣̘̝̹̗͓͒̂̒͒̒̿́̓̓n̸̛̛͙͎̹̜͎͇͔̔̇̆̑̓̑̈́͆̓̾t̵̢̡̤̯͓̫̖͉͎͖̹̿̈́̏̍̃̋̑̈́̐̈́͌͆̾ȃ̴͙͛̓̇ ̶̡̛̪̠̯̟͈̘̳̻̼̝͔͛͂̍͂̽̇͐͂̇̑͝͝ͅk̸̦͇͕͕̗̟̭̙̻͕͈̉̄͆̏̋̎͌͂̅͋͑i̴̧̛̘̼̮̘̱͕̺̹͐̽̓͗́̑̋̚ș̸̩͓͉͈̰͑̎͠ͅu̷͍͐̐͐̓̇̾̾̊̌́̎̆̾n̷̠̳̖̞̜̄͐̏́̌̎̅̐͛t̶̢̝̰̻̙̞̭̉ā̸̡̮̳̦̫̜̗̣̟̫̘̒͆̏̌̕͜ ̷̧̬̭̟̦̘̠̦̽̽̃͋̊̎̔̋͒̏͗k̶̡̛̅͗̿͋̉̄̑̅̆͘̕̕į̷̡̳̖̝̻̥̣̫͎̹̮̤̝͓̔̎̒̍š̴̛̛̲̣̯̗̳̗̯̞̲̥͖̪̥̹̭́̎̃̽̓̍̄͗̄̽͝ǘ̵̥̙̤̲̮̪̩n̶̨̼̖̣̺̙̒̉̓t̵̛̠̥̲̺̖̞͓͎͇͛̎͛̄͑͂̍̊͗̍̍͠a̵̡͇͔̠̠͍̦̳̱͑͒̎̐̅͝ ̴̼̙̪̟̣̘̪̓̍̈̒̍̍͗̀̍̉̈́̔̌̅k̸̨̜̰̳̇͜i̵̧̨̛͎̘̰̣̣̜̰̒͌͒̒̔s̴̨̘͉̠͕̫͔̲̏͆̇̊̒͗̑̉̄͑͘͝͝ű̸̢̡̢̝͍͙̗̞̹̝͔̤̮̀̀͗͘͜n̵̜̙̣̫̙͖̳̉̔̏͜͜t̸͓̯̲͓̼̯̾͝ä̴̧̛̬̼̳͕̘̞̮̞̮͇͈̦́͛̎̇͗͋͝͠͝

  
The three of them stood still, and their blood began to run ice cold...  
Breathing became harder.

  
Paralyzed. Stuck. Fear ridden from hell and back and thoughts and images filling their head like they have seen death -- seen their own death and so much more -- the stranger's eyes a bloody streaming red color and teeth sharp and wide so much that they could be consumed whole by the monster they were facing -- blues and violets within their eyes were shrinking to pinpricks in fear and their bodies couldn't move and the prince didn't care see the looks they must have had on their faces but Dear Gods he could feel their racing hearts all at once and all he could do was sit here and he powerless against the shrieking that filled with ears and and and AND --

  
Ä̶̡̧̛̫͎̬̝̯̺̳́̈́ȓ̷͍̹̳̳̗̩̥͑̐̑ţ̸̛̱͚̥̏͆̿͂͑̓͌̂̚̕h̶̡̻͙̯̣̥̘͉̝̄͑̈́͛̀͐̈̊́̚̕u̸̹̱͛͆̏̅͌̈̽̌̓̑̊̂͛͛r̶̰̜̀̀̉̓ ̵͎̹͎̥̌̀̓̽̂̿͐͌͘͜ͅͅĀ̴̧̛̮͇̙͇̯̾̌͘͘͜r̵̨̡̛͇̠͖̲̹̤̈́͛̔͆̾̽̏̓̊̔̔̚͝t̷̡̼͎̺͕̠͚̻̗̥̭͉̮͐̎̒͘̕͜ͅḩ̴̨͉͍̜͈̪̥͎̥͈̪̅̐̊̆̽̈̕ͅȗ̵̧̲͈͕̮̥̳̘͉̳̫̐̿͛̀̌̅̆̌̇̊̈̎̃͘͜r̸̨̩͑͊̓́͗́̚͝ͅ ̵̧̮̘̗͓̰͕̤̹̞̜̭̇͋̌͑̓̒̃͆̈́̾̕̕̕͜Ḁ̵͓͍͚̊͘r̷̨̳͍̙͉̙͈͕̓̔̀̂̊̋̑̾̓͋́̍̒̇ț̸̡͇̰̫̱̞̘̫̐͗͋̚h̶͙̱̞͖̪̋͊̆̂͊̓̌͗̐̎̅̈́̄u̵̲͔̯̯̹̣̯̗͈̩͂͗͌͑̉̐͊̋͆͝ŗ̷̨̫̻̞͎̙̣͇̏̒̓ ̵̫̥͇̲̭̜̣̑̀̄͋̔̊̄Ã̴̛̩͈͈̑̀̅̀̈́̽̕r̷̬͙͓̹͖͖̯̺̅̒̇̈́̓̊͌̈́͘t̴̨̧̘̻͍̲̤̳̩͖̞̹͇̲̟̆̊̿͑͒ḩ̷͖͉̥̩̰̼͕̳͓̤̣͗͜͜ͅų̶̡̣͖̗̳̯̹̩͔̃̑̿͘̚͜͝r̵̫̃̉̎ ̸͕̙̣̅ ̸͇̮̬͍̔͋̊̋͐̑͝͝Ą̷̛͔̞͕̖̿̽͑̉͌͊͊r̵̢̡͓͈̙̭͍̯͇͐̀ṯ̸̫͍̌͋̅̓͒̌̃̂̎̆́̓̑h̷̨̗̣͕͍͇̯̩̮̩͖̅̂͑̔̽̄͂u̴̯̻̹̹̍̊̎̀̑͘͘r̸̢̗̤̪̬̦̫͕͋̇͗̂̌̑̕̕ ̷̧͈̰̣̜͇̲͙͍̘̝̂͘͜ͅA̵̧̖̘̻̯̼͇͎̘̝̿̓̎̃̈́̕͠r̵̗͈̝̂ͅt̴̗͙̰̳͎͎̮͈̺͉̯̳͚̒̒͗̈́͌̀̔̚͝͠͝h̷̢̡̖̼̼̟̬̯̳̗̩̤̳̲̿͠u̴̹͚̥̫͌̓͐͌̾̿͊̄͘r̶̭̈̌̈̈́̊̇̄̾͛ ̶̲̞̗͚̙̘͈̠͖̬̞̠̖̬̇̉͊̔͌͌͒̓̎͐̅͝͝A̴̢̗̝̪͖̻͕͑́̄̓͐̇͘͝͝͝r̴̬̾̈͌̽͛͂̒̕t̴̰͈̺͇̻͔̪̯͚̟͎̪͍̅͋͌͐̆͑̌̋̂͐͛̚ḧ̸̨̳̠̰̬͖̼̦͚̙͓̹̫͕̎̂͑͊͘͜͝u̴̦͕̰̠͔͍̿̈́̑̐ṙ̵̜̯͉͍̹̺͛͝ ̷̲̉͂́̓̃̓̄͋̚Ą̴̫̞͚̠̠̬̤͈͋́̏̆̐̎̊̈̆͜ͅr̷̘̱̈̎̇͗̉̔̏͊̕t̵̨̥̹͖̠̥̙͚͚̥̲͎̭͂͘h̴͎͉̣̜̰̤͕̀͑̃͒ͅu̴̢̺̟̱͇͖̰̜̪̰̯͚͖̐͐̍́̎̐r̷̬̱͚̗̼̼̩͕͍̙͈̖͓̿̋͂̒̚ ̴̭̜̠̇̿͂́̾̍̋̈́Ą̸͈͈̘̺͕̭̄̽̂̽͋̓̋̿́͘͝r̴̡̩̗̜͇̭̩͚̹̀̾̑̍̅̃̀́̔̓̎̉̈́͠t̸̢̧̤͈͙͕̮͍̖͕̱̖̦̔̎̾͘ȟ̷͓̪̑̊́͑͒͐̑̆̊̿̏̉͋̊ǘ̷̢͔̝̒͊͆̇̅̒̂̚r̸͙͇̜͔̱̤̠̂̈́̓̏̐͑͆͑̕͠ ̶͈͖̮͚̝͖̱̍̋̈͗͐̐̉̈̐̚̚͘͝͠ͅA̶̭͒̆̌̏̽̉͛̆̚r̸̨̡̗͈͖̲͖͎͇̒̄̎̄̃͝ͅt̴̖͓̺̬̣͇̠͇̻̍͜͜ĥ̵̡̰̭͎͙̥͕͖͔̹̹̜͎̓̇́͒͝ų̷̛͉̪̞͍̖̼̳͚̈̓̒͒̎̚̚͜r̶̢̢̛͔̗͕̤̰̝͉̫̣̱̉ ̵̬̹̮̼̯̤̠̜̰͖̖̣̙̗͐͗̆͜͝À̴̱̥̘̗̝̟̰̬̖̃͆͂̕r̸̞̖͇̤͓̪̜̙̐̓̽̎͂̒͋͑́̉͘͠ẗ̸̥̫͕́͛͆̋͗͐̚ͅḩ̷͔̪̺͚̜̠͍̪̈́u̸̗̣̜̱̻͓̮͑̀͌͂͊̉̚̚͝ŗ̷͎̲̤̥̺̻̞̗̘̫̝̗̖̾̍͂̑ ̶̛̙̺̗͖̫̫̭͊̔̂͂͐̈́̂͋̏̓A̷̜̗̠̱͈̟͇̺͎̫̩̯̪̯̾̈̓͋̎͊͛͆͂̅̒͂̕̚ȓ̵̙̬t̸̬͔͓̜͉͚͌͒̑̅͒͘͠͝͝h̴̤͆̇͒̓̅̈̑̽̅̕ủ̵̥̠̟̮̜̗̳͂̾̽̋ŕ̵̬͇̓̓́́̑̾̅̑̈́̚͠͝ͅ ̷̢̢̺̟̻͎̖̣̏̾͐̂̋͐A̵̢͔͉͕͙̞̜̼̓͆̽̇̉̎̕r̴̪̪̹̥͌̈́t̸̪͖͈̥̥̝̙͉͒̾̇̈̾̐̍͜͝h̷̢̛̛̯͕̹̓̈̈́̽̈́̚u̷͍̠̇̏̓̍̾̇̆̌̚͝r̸̨͕̗̼̻̲̲̜͕̣͌̋̈̊̓͝ ̷̨̡̰̺̞̺̟͍̹̦̱̲͓̍͊̀̅̕̕Ä̷̺̗͔̗̹̜̺́̽͆͂̂͌̏͐̒̚͝͝r̴̡̘̙̬̫̺̩̳͕̍̌̈́̓̔̅̊͋͘̚͜͠ţ̴̫̥̙͉̯̥͉̬̄͛̍̕h̶̢̨͕̞̻̱̹͔̫̔̓͜u̷̡̡̺̺̩̠̣̺̪̫͙̭̲̟͐̀̇̇͠r̸͖̪̲̓̿̾̄͒̎͘ ̵̨̡̡̢̭̬̩̠̤͕̯̯̘̲̋̓͜͝Ą̵̢̪̟̼̞̰͉̹̟̠͍͊͑͌̽̅̿̿̏̀̋̒̒̇͠͝r̸̡̧̘̮̘̺͖͚͎͚̹͉̖͕̀̌̽̋͑͜͝ţ̶̡̦̜̦̳̣̖̝̝͓̱̤̝̝̀h̷̢̻̤͇̩͈̟̥͇̲͍̩̍̎̇ư̴̧̛̬̦̟̖̤̣͔̭̤̊̎͌́̄̌̍̆͐̕ͅŗ̷̺͇̮̫̖̹̰̞̏̃̅̀̉̂̈̈̋̆͛͋͝͝͠ ̴̡̬̟̺̥̮͓̺͊̓͊̀̐̚͠A̸̧̛̦̠̲̗͍͎̜͊̓̓̇̅̽̿̀͘͠ŗ̷̨̝̫̭͚͍̜̱̚ͅt̸̞̺̙̯̙̞͚̖͎̖̾̈́̈́h̸̨̧̛̘̮̗̹͍̪̝̓͌͒̿̎̌̒̽́̂̀͝͠ͅụ̴̧̨̗͓̗̮̺̠̻͍̥͊̓̑̍r̸̠̭̂̿͒̄̿̔̀̒͊̚ ̶͈̼̳̦̗͕͔̼̱͈̞̩͕͙͋̃̃͂̽̅̿̚͜Å̴͍̋̋͗̈́̈́r̶̯̲͖̗̣̦̮͇͇̘͚͙͈͒̒͐̈́͒̈́̽͊̃̒͆̕ţ̵͔͉̫̜̜̰͓͍̯̊̉̉͂͌̃͘ͅh̸̛̦̪͇̬̺̮͛̊̅̊͗ų̶͚͎͔̜̙͇̺̺͇̜̼̮̤̦̊͂̈́̆̆̎̊r̸̛̛̳͇̗̍̎̓̉͋̈́͐͂́̕͝͝ ̵̢̖̹̰͕͍̫̰͇̘̯̀͐͋̍Ą̷̢̱͇̪̩̳̏͛̾̑̐̒r̴̩̭̘̒̓͋ẗ̵̡̡͎̫̦̞͎̜͎̈̀̽̂͝h̵̢͉̣̙̼̑̈́̓̈ṳ̴̩͔̗͕͚͇̳͓̝̓̊̀̃̇͆̈́̈̌̏͌̾ŕ̵̛̺͕̲̖̲̘̝̾̄͆̑̽͑̚̕͝ ̴̨̨̡̥̟̼͍͖̬͕̼͊͑̔̃̉̽͗̍͝Ä̵̯͔̱̜̭̙̲͍̖̣́̉̉͗͊ͅͅŗ̷̺̲̲̹̔̍̓t̸̗͕̰̜̰͎̞͖͕̞͍̥͌̒̊̚̕͜͝h̵̩͙̎̾͒̓̈̎̎̌͑̑̋͘̕͝ṷ̴͎͔͈̠̖̼͔̹̄͛̾̕ŗ̵̛̹͉̭̩͓̱͙̜͓̥̟̙̓̑ ̴̥͉͎̮͖̗̳̪͗͋̚Ǎ̸̢̝̺͖̮͇̞̬̪͘͜͝r̸͔̝̬̣͚̟̅̋̿̕͜t̷̡̧̲͍̭̣̝̙̰̰̱͛͐̈́͌̈́̚͝h̷̡̬̹͊͗͑̌͂̏̏͑̚͜ú̶̮̟̙̖̠͉̳̜̗̻̅̑̈́̌̾̓́̉̓̂͘͜ȓ̸̨̩͙͕̖̎͗̅̈̊̿͌͌͗͌͑̊

  
The prince groaned loudly, a flash of pain running through his head and ears and eyes as if it was a form of hot -- molten liquid. It felt as if he was going to burst any minute now -- practically buckling all the way back down to his knees, with Vivi and Lewis snapping their heads back to look at him -- calling him by a name he know was not his that it was somebody else but his true one hurt it HURT to know what it really was, holding back a scream he was desperate to get out -- what...what was the name and why did it hurt so much to hear and why were they doing this -- !

  
"YOUR MAJESTY!" Vivi and Lewis called -- with Ginger screaming in absolute shock right above them -- powerless herself -- as the stranger was suddenly in his face and Dear Gods -- it felt as if he hit a wall and his back was burning -- his whole body was burning and his symbols glowed in the darkest of night, as if the stars in the sky were burning down into the earth and Vivi and Lewis couldn't reach him -- because Dear Gods this person was so so fast and he knew he was going to die -- and there was nothing they could do about it...! Breaths were coming in and out -- fast and deep and his golden eyes wider than he could physically take it, and a surprisingly warm hand caressing the side of his face, and Dear Gods -- he could hear the smile in the other's voice -- one that sounded so familiar...

  
**_"Ranah oani hagachi il soa?"_**

  
She laughed -- not even bothering to look back to notice that Lewis and Vivi looked shocked seeing him glow so much, trying their hardest to approach him but Dear Gods -- the prince was too scared to move and do much of anything, breathing became harder after being slammed to the nearest wall, renderings him more powerless than how he was before. Before he could truly notice his lips moving, his voice cracked as he tried to speak out, almost in a different intonation...subconsciously, too scared to change it... _"Wye ala ha'ois tedan?"_

  
Her smile vanishes -- perhaps he wasn't speaking the right language -- and she leans in close, her chilling breath right against his face. Cold as the winter's night, almost similar to Mordred's in a sense, but not nearly as painful and yet he still wanted to cringe in fear, confusion, but he couldn't find the words to speak just as she opens her mouth. "That shouldn't matter to you. Traitor."

  
_...Traitor...?_

  
Everything was so...foreign after that. He didn't have time too think about how -- how confused he was and what she was implying in her words -- the one word he hated to hear because it hurt oh-so much...The only thing the prince could think about before everything going to black was the pain in his head, back and his legs breaking through the wall -- the cold air whipping through his body and he felt his body throbbing in pain on all sides, with Vivi and Lewis' screams becoming so far away as his body slammed right into the wet, cold grass outside, a giant hole right through the house that was body shaped...


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bIIIIIG THANKS TO EAGEFRIEN ONCE AGAIN FOR HELPING ME YOU'RE AMAZING SWEETIE 💖💘✨💞💝💖 GIVE THEM A LOT OF PRAISE, THEY DID SOME BIG CHUNKS IN THIS CHAPTER✨
> 
> akdkdkskdk i rEALLY hope you enjoy!!! Minor violence coming!!

_The soft padding of his feet and the gentle, whiny creak of the door is the only noise in the room. Both noises earning a wince in relation to how impossibly dreadfully loud it was in his ears._

  
_The last thing he wanted was for the Prophets to find him doing this. Find him here._

  
_He lifts his head, cracking open an eye and tracing every inch of detail within the blankets, the walls, the paintings, and the reflective armor decorating the room. The princes eyes light up, and a sense of ease and comfort rushes over him. He begins to straighten up, losing the fear that possessed him moments ago, and he takes another step within the room._

  
_The room that... belonged to his late father. The prince didn’t remember him, but he did hear a lot about him. How he was a warrior, a kind man, and an excellent ruler. And deepest in the room, was a case. Made out of sturdy oak and polished until it reflected like a mirror, and protected by the clearest glass the prince has ever seen. Something about it... emitted to most... intense aura he has ever felt._   
_It wasn’t holy, nor was it aggressively demanding. But it was like a calm, gentle whisper. Urging a child to come here, take their first steps._

  
_Following that strange draw, the prince walks toward it. He forgot about the creaking door, and ignored his reflection and how it only showed.. him. Not just him, but in the reflection, light bent and images shift, and the man staring back at the prince looks older and more defined. The definition of distinguished. And that reflection only grins, as if... encouraging the prince to open it up with the ruby key he had to grab earlier in the week, now being snaked out of his pocket. It fit like a charm, and it easily turns._

  
_Perhaps a window was open, or there was a draft, but the prince could have sworn a gust of wind flushed against his face as he allowed the casing to open. For a moment, the prince stares. There was no reflection to watch back at him, but the feeling of being watched never left. The calling never left. Taking a slow, steady breath, the prince does something he never expected to want to do._

  
_His fingers reach forward, and wrap around the handle. It felt so big and firm in his hand, that his own delicate fingers felt lopsided trying to grasp it. And even more confusing, was when the prince began to pull it out. Try to at least. The weapon was far heavier than initially expected and for a few moments it didn’t even budge. Now until the prince yanks and it slides out._

  
_Only to slam directly into the floor. Stabbing in._

  
_The prince gasps, eyebrows knitting together as he panics and starts pulling. The sword didn’t budge, instead mocking his lack of strength and-_

  
_"And what do you think you're doing in here, sweetie?"_

  
_Just like that, his entire body paused as if it froze over with ice -- and a deep instinct of fear took over and drowned him in darkness with not even one torchlight. The deep seed of hatred was far from blooming but Dear Gods he could hear the grim-ness in that voice, the threatening and the playing and the sweetie that made his stomach bubble and made him want to vomit -- it filled him with a suffocating sense of dread and t o r m e n t . . .No no NO no there was no way he could have been caught now -- it -- it couldn't be -- he tried so hard not to be and and and -- ! _

  
_He tried to pull the sword harder but it just wouldn't budge, the weight too much for him to bear and he only realized how weak he really was -- heart hammering in his chest and sweat beading along his forehead, only hearing the footsteps get closer that set him further on edge --_   
_"Ah-hahaha. Do you need some help there?"_

  
_Before he knew it . . . Mordred was just behind him._

  
_Not-really-there ice spread along the floor and paralyzed the prince, and he huffed a breath in his all-too fatal attempts. Why is he here? How did he even find him?! The prince had no idea but he just wanted to get this blasted thing right out of the ground -- put it back and run past Mordred and just forget that this ever even happened! But he couldn't -- he was too weak and the sword was too big and heavy and Mordred was just right there. The prince paused, looking back at him, feeling Mordred's fingers over the blade._

  
_"I think you would be amazing using this. Don't you think?" _

  
_He smiled that ugly smile and the prince wanted to vomit. What did he know about using swords...? The prince didn't either -- but sitting around like this could probably help him get used to using one, right? But Mordred was here -- sucking the energy and wonder the prince had in the moment. He looked back at the sword, seeing the faintest bit of Mordred's black blood dripping off the blade. He was hurt. "What ever are you d-doing, Mordred?"_

  
_"Dammit. Thought I could just touch it!" He groaned, raising his injured fingers, yet cackling a little to himself as he looked right at the prince, eyes bright and venomous as they ever been, and his paling his skin turning into a pale green as his true self was beginning to show. It was a disgusting sight indeed, with Mordred licking his fingers. "A sword's never even hurt me this bad...But I think it suits you, love."_

  
_"Wh-What?" The prince looked at Mordred, disgusted at the idea of wielding a blade legitimately, and a weapon like this one. It was his fathers...He -- He didn't have the right to use it like this! Especially hearing this as a suggestion from Mordred of all people. "Why would you even think that??"_

  
_Before he could process it, the sword is moved up, with Mordred's sickly green and disgusting hand wrapped around the prince's, and he could still feel the sword's weight in his thin, weak arm. "Hehe. You know...This would be kind of fun to experience. The wrath of a Divine Prince."_

  
_The prince huffed a breath, eyes widening once he sees where the tip of the blade is pointing at, and a dark and boiling feeling built up in his chest as he could know and see what exactly Mordred was implying. The wrath of a Divine Prince? Why would he even want that...?! That horrible smile of his, his intends barely on display but the prince wanted to vomit the more he heard this disgusting suggestion -- with his father's own blade. To ever do such a thing -- to hurt someone even if he didn't like them, if he despised them...A Divine isn't supposed to do that...It would be the worse thing to do...right?_

  
××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

  
Nobody could see what was coming the moment the shadowy person had entered their home, appearing already as a threat to Lewis and his own friends. He knew things weren't going to be easy but he for sure knew that they would have been alright at least tonight...! But life wasn't that easy...It never was -- and after their fight in the woods with those wolves just being the night prior, they should have been more aware. No one had time to react...One second the divine prince was right by them, and in the next his presence was gone. Only for a splintering, cracking noise to show where he was. Lewis heart stops, his body wanted to lunge but his knees and arms froze like ice as he watches the prince vanish from the room.

  
They stood there in silence. Lewis and Vivi barely looking at each-other to register what exactly had just occurred, while the woman in front of them watched them both. Eyes narrowed, taunting them. 

  
"OH GOD?!" Ginger screamed on the second floor, running her hands through her hair. "OH MY G-GOD --"

  
"YOUR HIGHNESS?!" Lewis could hear Vivi scream, trying to run her way towards the unconscious prince before Lewis could do anything to stop her --

  
A long black sword is slowly raised before she could take a step further, the tip of it just poking her chin as she leaned her head away from it, looking the other in their dead red eyes. Lewis could barely hold a breath watching this, a dot of crimson on her skin, with it almost setting him on edge by how close they were -- it caused his heart to skip several beats . . . Vivi needed to be careful or else she was going to get herself hurt -- and there was no way he was going to have her day here acting too reckless...

  
**_"Get back."_** The shadow woman said, too calmly and all too smooth, as if everything right now was as simple as going for a walk. **_"This is not your fight. Go away."_**

  
No. No he couldn't leave anyone like this. Lewis didn't know the prince all that well, but he knew for damn sure that he wouldn't do anything stupid that would cause him to have this kind of relationship with someone else. God knows what King Mordred has done to him already -- and Divine Royals were always honest. But the prince felt more human than that than anything. So he kept his guard up, going over to where Vivi is to pull her away from any sort of danger, that being the sword. He raised his own with a bold look in his eye. "I really don't understand. What do you want from him?"

  
She turned to look at him, barely moving her own weapon despite Vivi being moved away, who still looked at her with those flaming blue eyes. She only stared back with the same aggression, and somehow still had her coolness, looking back to him afterwards. **_"None of your concern, Pepper. He is a traitor."_**

  
He had heard that earlier, and instantly he knew exactly what she was talking about. What was it gonna take for people to understand that a Divine Royal was supposed to protect people...?! They wouldn't go through all of this trouble otherwise -- especially this Divine Prince! "A traitor to what -- mi casa? That wasn't him...! No, you don't get it -- that was King Mordred, it was all a--" 

  
**_"I am aware."_** She waved a passive hand. But other than that, she didn't budge. **_"I do not mean that. Do not get involved in things you do not understand."_**

  
Lewis quirked an eyebrow, his hold on his sword loosening for a moment. So...So this wasn't about...Paradiso...? After all of this time and the distance they made, he had expected to run into more people like Rico -- but...that wasn't even the case...? Well then...He supposed that was a good thing, but somehow this only made him worry a lot more, knowing it was another outside force he wasn't aware of. "Then what do you..."

  
"Hey, bitch -- back over here!" Vivi growled. Lewis and the mysterious woman's attention shifted back to Vivi, who raised her own sword. "He didn't do anything wrong! He's helping everyone this way by helping others! If he did anything he would have admitted it by now and I know it and you know it! So what the fuck's your deal, huh?"

  
Lewis nodded his head. Vivi was always this fiery, always saying out loud exactly whatever comes to her mind first, whether somebody likes it or not. It was one thing he liked about her, but her mouth could land her into trouble...He didn't know if this was the best time for her to go off too much like this, but maybe he was holding himself back to much. He had a better cool than Vivi...

  
The woman moved a little, to turn back and look at the trembling prince on the ground outside. Lewis could still hear Ginger freaking out upstairs and his heart sank to see the prince all the way over there like this -- hurt and defenseless. Mordred -- and anyone else who hurt this Divine Highness was a bastard...He was -- He was never given the chance to do much for himself, right...? And yet people like this lady had the audacity to hurt him? The nerve...? It boiled his blood.

  
** _"It is as I said, girl. You would not understand, nor would you care for my reasons anyway. And I am trying to do my job here. So step out of the way and I will not have to --"_ **

  
"I don't care about what you do to me! Unlike you, I have friends I wanna keep safe!"

  
The struck Lewis' heart with a warmth beyond comprehension. Vivi's passion -- her courage -- was one of the very few things of this world that gave him that same drive, and he knew for a fact that he would do the same for all of his friends if he was put in the same situation. They were so lucky to have an amazing friend like her. "Vivi..."

  
Vivi turned to look at Lewis, with that strange woman still watching as if she's watching a patch of dandelions grow overtime. The look Vivi had was a cautious one, despite her risky nature. She must know this is serious...As if she's like this then they needed to play it extra safe -- ensure everyone else is fine and breathing. "Lewis, I don't know what's goin' on, but we can try something right? We can't leave His Highness like this, or even Ginger like this. So just -- stick with me okay?"

  
How could he ever say no? Humming a confirmation, he look up to see Ginger, who was hiding just beyond the railing, crouching and whimpering. He wished she didn't have to see all this...Maybe they could make it up to her if they make it out alright later...? "Ginger? Stay back, okay? Things might get ugly."

  
She nodded without hesitation, shrinking back to where her room was and holding her vase as if it were a teddy bear... "D-Don't die, maybe...? YeahImgonnagowiththat...!"

  
With one innocent life hiding somewhere safe, Lewis and Vivi exchanged looks before looking back at the lady, raising their weapons in the air once again. Sweat beaded down his forehead, an overwhelming anxiety filling him. It isn't the first time he's felt this way, he just hasn't in a very long time. His mind was still throbbing from the...disturbing visions she had given them earlier, and he wasn't sure if it was going to distract him or Vivi since they have no choice but to fight -- but the only thing he prayed for was everyone's safety after all this, even over his.

  
They needed to. For the prince, who was more in danger than anyone else right now. A dear friend to them and someone who's been through so much. Who were they to just leave him like this? If anything, after all this distance and time they've spent together, Lewis only wanted to get to know him even more...And he knew for a fact that Vivi felt the same way. One can only hope -- as long as they can all survive what's to come.

  
However, with that horrible grin on her face, and the way she looked back to see the prince's unconscious form on the ground, Lewis only wondered what she was going to do next. Until suddenly, she whips her body around to go for the prince as she wanted to anyway -- not wasting her time with Lewis or Vivi, but no they weren't going to stop here! The prince was their best friend...! If she was so brave, she would have faced them completely! 

  
But before Lewis and Vivi could do anything to stop her from going, the woman looks back at them and there was an earthquake-like rumble shaking the whole place. It was confusing for a moment, with the two looking at each other and wondering just where exactly it was going from -- couldn't pinpoint where. They could hardly see if she even left or not and everything turned into a huge blur from there. Lewis looks up to see that the living room roof was starting to fall right on top of him -- and he cries out to Vivi as he jumps for her tiny, shocked form, with all of the rubble and debris and whatever else landing on top of their helpless bodies... --

  
××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

  
_"Jana!" The prince, only eight years old, was panting, his stubby little legs trying to catch up with his dear friend, because she was so very fast...! Without wearing any shoes, his feet was getting lightly stabbed by any pebbles and sticks they both ran over, the cold air whipping through his face. And yet she was still going? That was so Jana...! He wasn't nearly as strong and fast as her. He reached out for her, giant tears streaming down his face. "S-Slow down!"_

  
_He could hear Jana laugh right in front of him, about seven running steps away, raising her arms as if she were soaring like a bird. In her other hand -- she held a small toy, tossing it between both of her hands, and pulling it away from the prince the moment he was this close to grabbing it. Each and every time they've done this -- she's only gotten taller, faster. He could never grab the toy...! She laughed, full of life and determination. "Keep trying, Your Highness! I am sure you will catch it eventually!"_

  
_"I c-can't! My feet a-are t-too small!" He shouted through loud breaths. _

  
_She didn't even turn her head, she just looked up at the trees they were passing and didn't respond for several seconds. All that was heard as the grass and his panting breaths, until she finally looking back at him with gentle eyes and furrowed eyebrows, a cocky smile over her face. "Grow them, then! Like a giant!"_

  
_The prince almost tripped, hiccuping at the thought and somehow ignoring the soreness of his soles. "G-Giants are scary!"_

  
_"One day -- they will be more scared messing with you than anything!" Oh, there's no way that could be true...! He wasn't even that big anyways, how could he possibly scare a giant! She only laughed, right at the sky and whipped her head back to look at him again, eyes filled with so much joy and energy...Dear Gods -- he wanted to be so much like her...! Big, risky, and so so cool...!_

  
_Every night, he would wake to the sounds of her tapping on the stone frame of one of his windows, and he opened it to see her bright and chubby face lighting up the dark. She wanted to take him to this cool area in the forest she found. A big pond, with lots of fish they could swallow whole like the many other times he was impressed with her doing so -- and a huge tree they could climb and they could see his castle beyond all of the area. He doesn't go into forests often. Mother said they were dangerous at night...! But Jana would say the same thing every time, with that big grin on her face._

  
_"Look at it this way, Your Highness. It never happened if they never find out, right?"_   
_._   
_ ._   
_ ._

  
One moment, confusion. The next moment, hesitation.   
The last moment...Fear. 

  
Everything after that...? Complete and utter darkness. Dreams of a time long gone -- a time of yearning and wanting just going back like the rest of his memories that would one day mean nothing anymore...It felt as if he was dropping down down down onto a deep sea of nothing, fighting his hardest to pull himself back out because it seems he had forgotten what was at stake here...It was like being on some sort do psychedelic coma, watching the stars go by as a flash of agony surged through his whole body, rendering him here in the deep state of sleep...Or -- O-Or was he asleep...? He wasn't quite sure but he can heard screaming and swords clashing together followed by the shouts of someone calling him and a trail of heart-shattering silence every few passing moments and _PLEASE PLEASE JUST WAKE UP --_

  
Golden eyes shoot open so wide, it almost hurt. Memories pass by like a fever dream -- flashing like light behind his retinas and burning them for half a second...Everything just burns in that instant, feeling the beach weight of his body again and a voice screaming at him to do something -- anything to get out of this situation, as he finally realized what was going on. The fear slammed right back into him like a wrecking ball and he couldn't stop shaking, trying to push himself back to on his feet. 

  
But the prince cries out, gasping for air that burns through his lungs as his body- light and buzzing from shock- sags to the ground. Too stiff and too heavy to move. Grass. Grass and dirt and mud. The prince's eyes were filled with water, and his vision covered in a sheen of white from the shock- or maybe his head pounding- and finally bringing him to the deep darkness above him. The sky. He was hoping it was all some sort of horrible dream. What was even happening anymore an who -- who was that...?! Where was Lewis and Vivi --

  
Lewis! Vivi! Dear Gods th-they're probably in danger -- !  
...  
Wait.

  
He looks up and he thinks he's seeing hell itself -- incarnate in the form of that same slender woman that made him instantly know how dire the situation really was. The shadows around them were still covering her face, with the only thing glowing from her form being her deep, entrancing eyes. The woman’s eyes glow like torches in a cave, bright and giving off nothing but an eeriness. 

  
The visions she's given them, the intimidation in her stature sending an instinctual feeling down his spine, an all-too family sensation that had him mentally reeling. It was her again...Dear Gods...! The fear struck within the prince that very second, with him this close to screaming -- and he throws his body out of the way, the pain flaring in every inch of his skin, and pushes himself up, staggering away from her. She's crazy...! She's absolutely insane and he needed to get her away from here! 

  
"AH -- !" 

  
She swings her blade at him, and he takes a move to the left, the metallic surface barely even grazing his long ponytail. A few inches closer and she would have cut his face...! In another fit of adrenaline, he moved the other way and she swung her sword again, and before he knew it his back was pressed against a tree, and he hissed the moment it touched the surface. Who knows how many back injuries he has now...! 

  
He's paralyzed as she pressed the tip of the blade to his chest, clanking against his metal armor. His widened eyes darted at her, and back to the blade once he tries to move away. "_Wian...!_ Wh-What do you want from me...?!" 

  
He finally slips free and her sword clashes into the tree. But she's able to free it with one simple pull, still looking at him with those all too calm eyes that disturbed every inch of his blessed soul. She doesn't even give him a smile. Just a cold stare. **_"For you to fix your mistake."_**

  
She darts at him again, in an attempt to grab him, pin him, but he moves again, barely even looking back as his sore feet came crashing onto the wet, cold ground, and he makes it to a nearby rock that he sword once again makes contact with, inches away from slicing his hip. A mistake...?! He's made many in his life but what did she...! He looked back at her, eyebrows furrowing. "M-Mistake...?! Wh-What did I d-do...?!" 

  
He quickly looked at the house, where he just crashed through and that's when he could recall the pain at its highest peak. He couldn't tell if Lewis and Vivi were in there because of how dark it was but Dear Gods he prayed they were okay...! He looks back at the strange woman, who's slowly making her way towards him, swinging her sword around her fingers with ease. **_"Look how far you are from home. The people you have lied to. And yet you dare ask that?"_**

  
Heart pounding so hard that his ribcage was screaming for it to stop, the prince kept backing up and away from her, raising his hands defensively but to show that he didn't want to cause any kind of harm to her. A liar...A-A liar, Dear Gods -- it hurt so badly to hear that...that that was what she thought who he was...He didn't want to lie to anyone, but what other choice did he have...?! Everyone is in danger, not just Paradiso! "I-I could not h-have had them w-worry...! I needed t-to--"

  
Her eyebrows furrowed and she growled, only walking up to him faster. **_"To keep them safe? For another kingdom you do not even know? How reckless."_**

  
"Let m-me speak, I b-beg you!!" The prince panted, looking back to see that there were a few trees covering a small track. He had no way around, he -- he had to reason with her somehow...! "D-Dear Gods -- I k-know Paradiso! I-I helped them wh-when they n-needed it! Wh-Why would I e-ever go against a-any home, wh-whether it be mine or n-no?!" He asked, avoiding another swift move of her blade, with it scratching against the shoulder part of his armor. Another close call...!

  
She had a deep scowl across her face, ferocious and inpatient. He is...angering her...**_ "Enough of this. I will drag you back if I have to. Do you think that Mordred does not know the real reason why you left?"_**   
Mordred -- Dear Gods, he hasn't heard of them name in a while now...At least, he hasn't heard it constantly in a while now. Just listening to it again filled a black, tar-like despair within his soul, stirring in with his deepest fears and anxieties until he was a walking, talking ball of panic. 

  
Everything seemed to free as he sort of realized what she was even implying and nonono NO he couldn't -- he didn't want to go now not now...! Not like this...! To feel that cold touch, that threatening and venomous gaze -- he shook his head...He needed to stay focused...! He is NOT going back to that bastard...! He couldn't have found out about the prince's plan right away, especially since Prophet Duet ensured to him that Mordred will not find out! "H-He should not...! I m-made sure to t-tell the right p-people...!"

  
** _"Then you understand the punishment you are about to receive."_ **

  
It was like being whipped deep inside, horrible images filling his head of what would she even do to him. He didn't want to suffer again! Not ever! "P-Please...! I c-cannot go b-back there now...! Paradiso n-needs us!" He wanted to vomit. How could somebody be so cruel?! Quickly he moved again, the blade just scratching by his cheek -- but so far he couldn't feel if it hit him or not...But he was still moving! Mordred didn't know -- she was just lying to scare him...right...?! He needed to set this straight sooner or later, with his weakened physical state and all...Dear Gods, Lewis and Vivi...! "Who are you?!"

  
...

  
She only gives him a look and suddenly -- she's gone. He is left confused for half a second, golden eyes widening and darting around in paranoid to see if she was going to jump out anywhere... Magic was something that has become so rare in this world! How is she even doing all of this and so fast?! Before he could even think of any possible answer, a small cry rips out of his throat, and pain strikes his side as he crashes into the ground, looking up to see her leg raised high in the air before coming down to settle onto his chest. 

  
Her weight settled down onto him, and the pain from his back spread even more, and he wasn't sure if there was blood or if the grass was too wet. Everything was flaring up and he felt as if he was hunted down like prey, a million and one horrible possibilities running through his mind and Dear Gods -- he's going to die...! She hummed, aiming the sword at him once again. **_"Do not bother asking anymore. I was sent here for one job."_**

  
It came to him, like a boulder landing in his gut. He barely looked her dead in her red eyes as he squeaked out a reply, his body shaking and trembling and he wanted to sink into the earth. "Mordred s-sent you...?", he croaked. She raises her sword as a threat -- and the prince kept his lips tightly shut as he tried to hold back a scream of terror -- trying his hardest to scurry away from her but to no avail. 

  
** _"Whether he did or did not does not matter. You are coming with me -- whether you like it or not."_ **

  
He tightly shuts his eyes. He never even wanted to go back there and here he was -- at the mercy of a crazed madwoman who was desperate on taking him back -- something within him praying that it wasn't Mordred or anyone else who posed as a threat but it didn't even matter then -- Lewis and Vivi were in the way of danger and he was so stupid and he felt like dying and everything was blurry and he was going to die Dear Gods he knew he was going to die --

  
"HEY, SLENDERMAN! HOW ABOUT YOU BACK THE FUCK UP, YEAH?!"  
...  
.........Vivi......? 

  
He opens his eyes and gasps softly, feeling those ocean waves fill him with the tiniest sense of comfort, and he notices that the woman turns to look and see who it was as well...The prince could barely register much in this still, almost slow-motion like moment -- but could faintly hear the next few words the had to say. 

  
**_"You must crave death as much as you crave justice. Interesting."_** The woman smiled bitterly, aiming her own sword forward. She just threw him through a wall, and now daring the other two to come and face her. **_"Very well. Perhaps you will learn this way."_** It filled the prince with a sense of despair to see Vivi, and the heavenly purple sunset of Lewis just right there -- covered in dirt and dust and ready to save him...He could barely move from all of the pain, eyes drooping from shock...

  
Grinding her teeth, Vivi snarls. She dashes toward her without thinking -- despite the pain she would feel from her still-healing leg. Only to have her feet be kicked out from beneath her. Getting one measly slice across the woman’s skin. But now Lewis is looming. Glaring like a bear and swinging to grab her. Just as Vivi rises to her feet again and slashes again. 

  
Both following the silent plan, trap her in and overwhelm her.   
But it looked like she was planning on that. Her gaze sharpens and much like the shadow on the ground, she darts out of sight. Lewis blinks in confusion, only to realize where she was as a heavy blow slams into his back. Knocking him into the ground. Vivi’s sword seconds away from slicing into his head as she barely recovers from the switch. 

  
The woman keeps moving. And then it finally occurs to Vivi that having these weapons wouldn’t be of use. Not when she can easily twist them around like dolls. Stewing her gaze, Vivi tosses her sword to the ground, and keeps close to a nearby tree. Beginning to circle her like a wrestler. The woman stares with that same look, holding her sword tightly, feeling Lewis just right behind her as they both went in for another attack.

  
The prince slowly tried to make himself sit up, pain still pulsing through every inch of his body, eyesight practically blurry as he stared on ahead at the three who were still fighting. Breaths were heaving in and out of his dry mouth, watching Lewis and Vivi's fluid movements. Vivi went for another swing but the moment the crazy lady ducked -- Lewis went for a punch in his gut, causing her to huff and stagger back, not without her grabbing Vivi and swinging here at Lewis, causing the both of them to topple over to the grass.

  
Adrenaline and fear rushed through the prince's system. He -- He needed to do something and yet he could not fight?! It was one of the rules of being a Divine Prince but -- h-how was he supposed to help his two friends otherwise...?! It was not fair there -- there had to be something he could do, even as Lewis and Vivi start to collect bruises from the woman's swift and deadly attacks, with her coming it at all sides and knocking them from left to right and all around...!

  
Dear Gods please -- I know you cannot hear me but please give me strength to do something...! Anything...! "Aaaah!" Quickly, the prince went and sprang himself forward, ignoring the flaring pain that was running through his body as he wrapped his arms around the woman's leg, as tightly and unbearable as he possibly could. It wasn't violent, but it was all he could do until Lewis and Vivi did something! 

  
**_"What in the hell -- Get off, rat!"_** The woman looked down at him, eyes flaming with anger and something else the prince couldn't figure out -- and with the force of her own body she shoved him right off, knocking him against his temple with the hilt of her sword, causing a shooting pain to where it hit. He barely cried out, landing back on his back and felt agony tenfold. Before she could try anything, Lewis and Vivi were just right behind her -- and the prince scooted back to made a small distraction. Just for a moment he ignored any uncomfortable feeling in his body, closing his eyes for just a second to gather himself, inhaling a deep breath...

  
Lewis and Vivi got the jump on her, with Vivi going for her power half and Lewis going for any vulnerable parts on her head. Vivi went to slice at her knees while Lewis gave her a good right hook, causing her to stumble both ways and swinging blindly at them, giving them more cuts and bruises but they didn't stop there. With Vivi's good leg, and Lewis' big and strong arms, they gave her a good shove and a kick, causing her to get stabbed in the hip by Vivi swift move of her blade. The woman cried out and moved back, practically landing just where the prince was before --  
...

  
His eyes and his hidden symbols along his body glow in a brilliant gold, a flash that lasted for half a second as he brought his hands out in front of him, causing a tiny spark of light to shoot out at the shadowy figure, and for half a second the prince could make out the surface of her skin, immediately missing what color it really was from all of the blinding light. She cried out, feeling the light burn into her arm as she falls to her injured knees nearby, the sizzling, fizzling and smoke coming right just from where he burned...

  
With his lights dimming out -- he had realized what he was done...He -- He didn't necessarily hurt her -- it was a spell to immobilize her just for a quick moment. But her pained reaction - and her stumbling and grunting had him in a haze of shock just for a moment, as if he had truly hurt her. As if he had truly caused some sort of harm to someone...He looked at his own hands for a moment, seeing the glow dissipate completely, before looking back to her, seeing the pain and the hatred she had in her eyes, fangs protruding from her mouth. His heart was hammering in his chest, sweat beading along his forehead and his throat tight, with her just sitting there and all...

  
"Your Highness!" ......Lewis? Ah yes, they were alright...thank the Old Gods! The prince could hear footsteps and turned around to Lewis and Vivi -- who were both smiling down at him, happy to see he was really okay...

  
"You good, Your Highness?"

  
He found it within himself to smile up at them too, a little wider than the few other times he has smiled their way. "Never better." he practically laughed, almost empty yet relieved...They were hurt, bruised...But they were safe...Dear Gods, they were okay but he couldn't help but feel this was entirely his fault...That they were at risk in this kind of danger. Mordred, whether he knew or not or whether the prince knew they were in currently in real trouble or not, posed as a threat and that scared him to death...They needed to hurry and quick and...

  
...  
She was gone.  
The woman was gone.   
...

  
"AND DON'T YA COME BACK!" Vivi shouted, throwing a rock at nothing and heading a sigh. She looked back at them, limping towards them with her injured leg. "Well, whatcha...know? She was a.....coward a....ll alo....n....g." Vivi snickered while panting.

  
"You could.....say that. Goes to show.....how much you're all talk...and no bite -- owwww...!" Lewis sighed a pained breath, but chuckled at Vivi's words before crouching down next to the prince to check up on him. There were a few wounds on the prince's own face that he couldn't see, but he was more concerned about Lewis' wellbeing. "Your Highness. You look, uh..."

  
The prince nodded, looking the other way and ashamed that Lewis and Vivi were in danger because of him. "Thank you...Thank you so very much...For helping me..." The prince, Lewis and Vivi found themselves staring at an empty ground, and not even a dark form running away from them. The prince stared on confused, wondering where exactly she went and how did she even find this place. Ginger's place was basically destroyed, he could hear the horses freaking out in the back stalls. How much more trouble are they going to cause in their harmless little travels?

  
...  
Vivi whipped her head back, raising her arms in frustration this time. "The hell did she come from?! And what does she want?"

  
The reality set within the prince and he felt himself sweating again, swallowing the nothing that collected in his sore throat. Lewis and Vivi were this close to dying tonight, and the prince would have came out much worse then he realized, but...They couldn't keep running from this trouble forever... "She said sh-she...Wh-When she a-attacked me...Sh-She said she...Was trying t-to bring me back...t-to my kingdom..." He sighed, bringing his hands close to his chest. The look she had in her eyes, her swift and merciless movements...He didn't stand a chance if Lewis and Vivi weren't here...

  
Lewis looked back to him, eyes widening. "Wh-What? To Mordred?"

  
Dear Gods, he hoped not...He hoped that he didn't have to go back there -- go through all of that suffering all over again -- no, no, no...Paradiso needed them right now -- he -- he couldn't go back there right now. "I-I do not know..." He looked back to the house, seeing how destroyed it was, wondering and praying that Ginger was safe up in there. She must have been so scared. Half to death...They ruined her home, really...It would be right of her to be angry...

  
Lewis and Vivi looked where he was, and Vivi smiled nervously. "Hehe...Maybe we have enough money for the damages?"

  
Right then and there, Lewis gave her a sour look, pouting his lower lip. "Nope. But I'm sure arresting that girl will be enough to cover any charges, if that's the case."

  
The prince could hear the attitude and childlike groan in Vivi's voice, and he tried to hide a giggle at her quirkiness once again. He was so happy to have friends like them, where he could talk almost so normally around...But he still couldn't help but feel that wave of guilt overtake him, and he looks down, closing his eyes. "A-Are you two alright? I-I am so sorry --"

  
"Oh, don't apologize." The prince looked back up and saw Lewis' caring smile, calm and serene like nothing was wrong. It brought the prince a very soothing feeling in his heart, to have met someone so golden-hearted like these two...He was beyond grateful. "She's the one who started this mess. We did all we could. And hehe, yeah don't worry! I'm just fine. You were the one who crashed through that wall though...?"

  
"Eyy...." Ah, that is so very true -- and yet the prince could barely feel a thing after all of that...Maybe It hadn't caught up wtih his consciousness yet...Before he knew it, his eyes landed on the blood seeping through Vivi's pants, right where her injury was and Dear Gods did the woman get her that badly?! "V-Vivi, your leg!"

  
Vivi just looked at him and smiled without a care in the world, flexing her fake muscles. "Pheh! I'll be fine, I've been through worse in my life! I'll feel much better though once I get my hands on her for touching my friend!"

  
Lewis nodded. "Any friend is worth protecting."

  
It warmed the prince's heart to know that they care about him that much. It's been the longest while since he has had people around him who protected him to the bitter end, whether they even reached that point or not. It filled him with a sense of wonder and feeling like he was loved like a true, real friend would be. He was just so...astonished by how much they expressed that, and that he felt guilty every single time they go down this route. He had only wished there was more that he could do for them -- anything at all. He ended up smiling again, sighing in relief and looking back at their own smiles. "I-I...cannot thank you enough..."

  
...

  
"AAHH!" A flare of a pain shot right through his chest, thousands of words rolling into one and sending him knocking around left and right around in his own mind and he found himself falling falling falling, agony flaring up his whole body again and again and again and Dear Gods it felt so unbearable, and he found himself realizing how much damage he actually took with the invading thoughts coming to taint his mind, and he falls back into the grass, pressing himself against it but only worsening the flows of pain he was really feeling ...!

  
"Your Highness?!" Vivi yelled, looking right at Lewis. "Gosh -- what do we--"

  
"I got him!" Lewis leaned down and wrapped his big arms around the prince, feeling him shudder and huff and Dear Gods tears were stinging in his eyes and he couldn't tell what was real anymore...! He could feel Lewis' big hand on his forehead, his thrumming heart against his shoulder. "He was rammed through a wall, Vi! He's probably suffering from a lot of wounds!"

  
"Injuries! This is bad, this is bad! Oh god!" Vivi looked back at what was left of the house, seeing Ginger come over and looking super concerned, and thank the Old Gods she was unharmed...She looked down and saw the prince and he could barely see her and everything was starting to become a huge blur, with them looking nothing but like blobs of blue, purple and autumn orange and god this headache felt like a thousand towards stabbing within his mind...!

  
_".......I-I got some first aid!!! -- L-lemme go see....."_

  
_.....he heard Ginger say.....His eyes felt as if they were going to roll back in his throbbing skull...._

  
_"Hang in there, D-Divine Prince! Don't die!" _   
_......he heard Vivi say, a strain in her voice as she went down to hold his hand, then reached up as he felt himself in the big, warm and welcoming arms of Lewis, who whispered to him as much comfort as he could in his ear and he realized that he was still screaming out..._

  
_"You'll be fine...! You'll be just fine...!"_   
_...._   
_Everything went black._


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to eagefrien for some more of their help!! cHECK EM OUT 💖✨  
enjoy the chapter! there some mild threatening but nothing too serious!

_It's so weird watching someone sleep. But they needed to be on guard for now. Until Prophet Duet comes back._

  
_The harsh drumming was fading into silence and every candle in the room went out completely, bathing everyone in darkness. Not a voice or a shift to be heard, just a few gentlemen in the moment. And there His Highness was, floating mid-air, just a few inches above the altar. His head was lightly tilted back, and arms at his sides. His robes and his hair was long and flowing, but moved as if he was underwater. As if he was in slow-motion. Despite the horrifying experience he had, he never looked any more peaceful while sleeping so soundly. Well...he wasn't necessarily sleeping. Just another one of those rifts they're pulling him through -- like sifting flour. He'll be alright...eventually. For now, they watch him rest._

  
_It was a tough ritual, so much screaming and blood, but tame in its nature compared to all the other Divines who made it to this point. His Highness was technically the youngest one to have gone through something like this, so all of the fear and hesitation was expected for someone like him. There was nothing the Prophets could really say to make him feel better. What other choice did they have? Absolutely nothing, because no matter how hard they tried to convince him of something, that would spread throughout a few more weeks until he comes to accept it. There was no time anymore. They needed it to be done now._

  
_They'll always keep trying with a Divine Child such as he._

  
××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

  
_Pitch black. Silence. Ringing. Almost overwhelming in its nature. A face, all too familiar. It fades from view. Black. Silence. Floating all the way down, down down into nothing. His vision was covered with a thin veil, almost like ice and melting just as quickly. Frostbite. It almost burned to be in contact with the artic. Suffocating, yet he didn't have lungs. But he did...He just kept falling down, down, down...Voices. He could hear voices. Whispers, curling and spitting in far back, deep and ancient tongue. They struck like a thorned whip against his eardrums...They were angry. He was angry..._

  
_...He wouldn't be._

  
_He took a deep breath, and blocked the voices out to the best of his ability. He couldn't hear to hear them anymore but Dear Gods everything was starting to burn and he felt like he was a miniature sun about to implode on himself -- he exhaled sharply, and the riptide pulled back further. He was walking light slicing the black expanse in quarters. Light burned in his eyes and he wanted to cry --_

  
"Y......Hi........nes....s...?"

  
_His eyes darted around. Nothing but more ice and darkness, questions lodged in his throat -- choking him. His chest felt heavy. There was that face again, red deep eyes that were filled with so much rage rage rage -- he turned away because he dare not look into him, even more horrified to find out their true identity and all of a sudden -- each and every memory prior thrusted into his mind, and he tried to hold back a scream --_

  
"Your........Highn......plea... s...ke up......" 

  
_He kept running but that face was everywhere he went -- in every deep ancient memory he tried to pick up and analyze, examine. Deep, red eyes and he's never seen anything like it, so he never looked back and kept going but it was like running through tar, in deep waters that keep him stil -- until eventually she's clawing at his throat and picking him up and he couldn't scream and couldn't think and she was smiling as if she knew everything about him and would stop at nothing to bring him back to the hell he had one witnessed --_

  
"Your Highness!"

  
...! Vivi...?!

  
_A flash of white and everything falls apart and suddenly -- his body slams right back into the bed -- a thousand and one thoughts running through his head all at the same time, and the vestiges of those red eyes pulled far back into nothing. His lungs felt as if they were crushed to hell and back, throat sore as he sits up quickly, barely registering the pain and gasping loudly and Dear Gods everything was burning burning BURNING --_

  
A blur of blue -- Vivi, it was Vivi she was right there...! She's raising her hands and hovering over him, her tone soft, concerned, breaking through the fear that surrounded his pumping heart. "Hey, hey -- Your Highness -- dude, j-just breathe! Breathe, you're alright!"

  
Oceans slipped through his soul, soothing and cool like the waters should be. Not nearly as dark and frozen but light and free and flowing -- but he almost falls back, trying to suck in a deep breath in in in and feeling as if it's too tight -- it burns too much and he wheezed and tears were collecting at the corners of his eyes but he shouldn't be crying Dear Gods he shouldn't BE CRYING...

  
"Please calm down -- you don't wanna get yourself hurt again --!" Dear Gods -- he feels a hand at his side and it's huge and warm and comforting and he remembers the brilliant blue oceans and the gentle scent of lilacs and the brightest sunsets the warm him...Blue. Purple. Mixing, changing him...Changing him...Changing him...Changing him...

  
His throat feels open, as does his lungs. Air rushes in, cool and almost sweet on his tongue and the burning began to subside, little by little, light the remains of cackling flames. The surface of his skin is tingly and everything becomes too much and too little at the same time, the feeling of longing sitting in his chest as any physical hands move away. After several more moments, he could find himself cracking open his wavering, golden eyes, the sun barely hitting his face as he tries to look at his surroundings. Everything was a bit of a blur one moment, but he began to steady himself with a few breaths to see what was happening...And where were they...

  
"D-Dear Gods.....ah......"

  
Soft, warm...Comforting. Plush. Ah, yes, a bed...His eyes drift up. A wooden bedstand. He takes another breath. Fresh air coming from the open window...The curtains were blowing gently. He turns to his right and they're there. Blue. Purple. Vivi. Lewis. Smiling gladly, looking at him with such gentle eyes...He never felt so appreciated. Their auras were so calm and happy. He bathed in it like golden waters. ...Suddenly a horrible flash of pain went through his head. He shook himself a little, trying to ignore the throbbing pain, it was shooting everywhere...! 

  
But with his friends standing just nearby, there was no sense in having them worry so much about something so little...Vivi clapped her hands together, this time gently since she knew he needed his rest. "There we go...Aaaand he has finally awakened! Least he finally got some good rest in him eh, Lew?" Vivi turns and gives Lewis a nervous smile, white teeth gleaming innocently. She never did stop, did she...?!

  
Lewis pouted his lips, giving her a sarcastic tone in his voice. "Oh, Vi, you're so riiiiiight..."

  
The prince couldn't find it in him to chuckle, something came to him right then and there, a painful reality soon returning once he realized something wasn't right...Everything last night. The fighting. Everything this close to becoming merciless bloodshed, and he could have lost Lewis and Vivi because of him...! The guilt bubbled in his gut, and he took in a shape intake of air as his headache came back tenfold. He was just happy they were okay -- everything after that memory was...nothing. "Wh-What happened....What happened...?"

  
They were in the bedroom. The bedroom he and Lewis slept in. But he knew that downstairs was far from alright...And it was because of them...And that stranger...Who was she anyway...?!

  
Vivi sat up straighter, pressing a hand near her mouth as she tried to collect her mental information. "O-Oh, you were out all night? You kind of worried us for a second there because you wouldn't stop screaming. It was pretty bad. Ginger found a lot of wounds on your back..." 

  
The prince placed a hand on his chest, not even recalling any screaming much...No wonder his throat was hurting... The throbbing pain settling in the background within his body was almost like a threat, as if trying to remember would cause him more physical harm that he could ever imagine would exist. He barely even noticed that something was wrapped right around his torso, and his back felt warmer than usual.

  
Vivi continued, coming around the bed to pick up a small bowl of cooled water, while Lewis went to grab some spare blankets from the far corner of the room. "She was able to take care of them as best she could, though! I'm guessing you're...alright?"

  
The prince looked back at her and nodded quickly, trying to bring his legs across the bed to stand up properly. He needed to get up -- now...! What if they were still in trouble...?! "Y-Yes, I-I...I am alright. I-I -- ha -- !"

  
He tried to move but to no avail, falling back down onto the bed with his golden hair, loose without a ponytail, flowing all over the pillows. Vivi and Lewis jumped up with a gasp, shocked by his sudden flinching and pain...It was like being hit with a pillow, but dense and all over. It slams the breath out of you and your mind goes white as your body loses feeling and instead feels weightless and heavy all at the same time. But then it leads to stinging stabs and a blanket of bruising, every movement has his body twitching and shaking.

  
"Easy, now! You don't wanna push yourself right now, you're supposed to be resting!"

  
He could hear Vivi's voice call out for him again, feeling Lewis' giant hands sliding him up the bed. It occured to the prince that he wasn't wearing his armor anymore. It was a loose, white shirt, tied in the back so it won't slip down. Hehe...that would be embarrassing. The prince opened his eyes again, looking back at both of them. "A-Apologies...I need t-to know...I-Is she really gone?"

  
He felt Lewis press a hand against his head -- checking on his temperature..."H-Huh? Uh, yeah. We didn't see her all night. I don't think she'll be coming back so soon after what we did--"

  
Vivi jumped up and waved her hands around unexpectedly, surprising both the prince and Lewis once again. Dear Gods, her energy was extraordinary in these situations...! Almost inspiring each and every time! "Yeeeaaah, we totally kicked major ass back there! Lewis was like 'pow!' And I was like 'wham!' And you were like 'WHOOOOOOOOOSH'--" 

  
The prince tried to hold back a snicker, and Lewis tries to do the same. "N-Not too loud, Vi-hi--"

  
"And she just disappeared like a total pansy and didn't come back since then! We're just like heroes, we saved Ginger and the horse stalls! Sure the house is mostly ruined, but...!"

  
The prince found his heart sinking again as he realized in the heat of this happiness that yes, Ginger's place was still partially...destroyed. The guilt was burning at him again, but Lewis and Vivi couldn't sense energies the way he could. He watched as Lewis raised an eyebrow. "Buuuuut?"

  
Vivi pause was comically long, her mouth nothing but a tiny dot before it popped back to normal size, an even more nervous grin over her face. " ......uh, b-but yeah! We were so cool! We make a pretty good team!"

  
He let out a deep chuckle, seeing Lewis and Vivi smile gently and nod..."I am honored to work with you both..." A team? He has never truly heard someone say anything about this kind of partnership in all of his life. There are people he has helped. A team...? He never considered it a possibility, as if they truly were heroes, ready to save Paradiso when the time was just about right. It...It made him feel warm. Loving, appreciative. They truly were his friends, weren't they...? Sometimes he could not really even believe it that they've made it this far.

  
Even still, he sighed, looking down at the warm, thick sheets he was laying under. He didn't deserve this..."Ginger must be so angry...I am shocked she even bothered to help us after all this..." She was the reason this happened. But the black ickiness was seeping back up, and in an ugly way he didn't want it to, feeling the blame weighing down on his shoulders like all of his burdens became physical...Crushing. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to hide his face in the pillows.

  
Lewis nodded, looking just a little sad himself. Vivi looked away and scratched at her chin. Dear Gods...they didn't want to hurt anyone, not even their feelings. Anxiety burned within the prince's chest, and he could feel sweat collect on his forehead at Lewis' next words. "She was pissed. Earlier today, I thought that any minute she was gonna start yelling and throw us out but -- she didn't. Dunno why, but maybe it's best not to ask. We don't wanna, yknow, rub it in and all..."

  
The prince nodded and hummed...He wished he would have the energy and strength to properly get up and apologize endlessly to her, fund a good amount of his money to give her such an amazing home, with her horses and all. Better food, everything...But right now -- it was impossible to do that. He couldn't even go back home...Dear Gods -- and he could see why she would be so mad. The thought of them being this close to being tossed out, though...It made him feel...scared. And he didn't even know why...

  
"She's such a sweet lady...I thanked her so many times it didn't even sound like English anymore, I tell ya!" Vivi turned back and said, flopping herself around like a madwoman. Lewis agreed though, and Vivi raised a finger to make a...point. "Speaking of whiiiiich, what the hell were you on about?"

  
Uhh....What...? The prince quirked an eyebrow, gently bringing himself up against a pillow. "I beg your pardon?"

  
"You were talking in your sleep. Not mumbling, it was like...talking. Quietly. It was kind of weird?" Lewis tilted her head, pressing his large finger against his own lip. Vivi copied, in the midst of her own confusion. The prince's eyes widened a fraction, the pain almost spreading throughout his whole body, sparking and surging tenfold as he was watching on to whatever Lewis was talking about. 

  
Did he mean like...what happened just about a night ago? Dear Gods -- he couldn't even remember any of that! He felt asleep as soon as they entered the woods, and even then he couldn't feel himself moving, let alone his own lips! Dear Gods -- if this was some sort of crazy language that meant death or something he was going to lose his mind...He felt nervous as they weren't even done from there, shaking just a little within his hands. 

  
He watched as Vivi pulled up a few sheets of paper, slapping them down onto the bed and he was too scared to look...! "It was like what happened back in the woods, when you feel asleep? I wrote down your words, they're almost entirely the same as they were back there!"

  
All on paper? So quickly? Just as she did the other day, and even written word for word? Vivi's memory truly was on point, it seems...! ...Dear Gods, he still couldn't bring himself to look at those ancient, orange crisped papers. His own words were caught in his throat, like water under pressure, and he tried to hold back his full body shakes, a tight feeling in his belly that he couldn't quite get out. What could this mean...What could any of these words mean...?! "I-I-I do not..." 

  
Vivi leaned back in her seat, almost wincing at the injury on her leg. He was still truly concerned about what was going on with it. He tried to ignore the burning feeling at the edges of his eyes because of those papers. "You can look at these papers, if you want. You could use something to look at while you recover. It could be all day, so just relax and read, okay?"

  
Perhaps tonight...? He wasn't completely sure. His prayer tongues were pure and slipped very easily out of his mouth, why would something like this make him feel the opposite? He doesn't even remember speaking such things and yet he felt as if they didn't belong inside of him, it felt like they didn't belong where his heart was. It made him a little scared, but he tried to wash away the shaking once Lewis and Vivi stared at him in worry. These words -- whatever they were...Maybe he would pray later, and try to find an answer...Maybe even the Prophets knew, and he could ask them once they make it back to the castle whenever...They knew everything, so they should know this...right?

  
And alongside that -- he felt that space inside of him fill with even more worry as he refocused on a topic that hasn't been within him for a second, and he tried to move again, feeling the throbbing pain return deep within his body. Who knows was going on over there right now...?! Bad or horrible? Perhaps even worse? He was so caught up on what happened last night that he had forgotten their true goal...! What kind of Divine was he...?! "I-I appreciate y-your efforts, V-Vivi...B-But...Paradiso cannot w-wait anymore. W-We must go --"

  
"Your Highness, I'm sorry, but --" Lewis was able to stop the prince before he got up, with Vivi quickly at his side before he hurt himself again. Lewis' words struck the prince differently, only making him feel all the more guilty as he knew what he was trying to say. "We won't be making any progress to get there and help with you in bad shape. Unless you honest to goodness feel better later today somehow, we're not going anywhere. We can't risk you getting worse."

  
What was there the prince could really say? Because there was no way anything he could say right now would save Paradiso any suffering. "I-I..." As he wasted his breath, final ones were being taken every other second up in that kingdom, Lewis' own home for the Old Gods' sake! Bloodshed, blood everywhere. Children going kissing and lives being mourned -- and he dared to sit there and act like this? He...He wasn't doing his role correctly. He clenched his hands under the sheets, ignoring the pain ringing through his fingers... "I am s-so sorry..."

  
"Hey, don't blame yourself! It was that girl's fault, not your's. Paradiso may be in danger, but I'd like to think at least some people are putting their heads together over there. Don't worry too much."  
He opened his eyes and looked back to Lewis, only to see his gentle and welcoming smile again. It brought that same warmth deep inside of the prince, soothing like watching a springtime's sunset after the coldest of winters. The guilt would take forever to subside, but no doubt his words sat within his heart for him to appreciate to hear forever...Lewis' home was in trouble, and yet he was still this understanding...? It was...Dear Gods, he didn't know what to say. 

  
Vivi jumped into view, slamming her hands down onto the bed, balancing on her good leg as the other was laying down against a soft pillow on a stool. "You'll only feel all the more better once you gather all that energy for when we leave! We need to make sure we're as good as possible, plus my leg has to be good for today!"

  
The prince smiled at that, looking down at his lap and nodding. Sometimes, he couldn't help but light at some of her words. So optimistic...So quirky...! "I will work on that potion, then!" Slowly, he closed his eyes again, letting their ice and and sunsets comfort him once again. Sometimes, he felt so selfish feeling this way. He didn't deserve to have these two in his life, and he hoped they lived such an amazing life once all of this was over. It was all he wanted for them. For Paradiso. Happiness. They couldn't fail him. He would try his hardest not to."Thank you. Thank you so, so much..."

  
"Anytime. But, thank you too! I'll go get you breakfast! Lewis made some with permission." Vivi said, slowly bringing herself up from her seat thanks to Lewis. Her legs had new bandages on them, and she had a sturdy stick in her hand to help her move around the place. It would do it's job until she was ready to move on her own again. She moved away from the bed, placing careful pressure against the ground, and slowly made her way to the door. "Like I said, look over those papers whenever you're comfortable! Let us know if you know anything about them. Something tells me they're important. Be back in a bit!"

  
Important...Ah, yes, they must be, despite the fact that he was too nervous looking at the symbols. The prince will be sure to get to them whenever it's possible for him to stare without feeling like his eyes were burning, and instead focused on waving with Lewis at Vivi as she carefully made her way out of the room, the soft click of the door being the only traces of her left...Lewis turned back to look at the prince, patting his shoulder. "Hey. I should be thanking you, for even risking your life to be out here to save Paradiso in the first place. Rico, King Mordred...They were wrong about you, you know. You're trying so hard, so...Thank you." 

  
It's all he ever wanted to do now. Paradiso needed help more than ever, and this time it was going to take a lot more than just funding for them, to come up with money to fix their buildings and give them food. Those were essentials, but what of their emotions? Their communication? They were on the brink of war and the prince could not stand it any longer! Mordred went further than the prince ever expected, and he should have done more to hold him back, away from the poor kingdom...

  
But the prince couldn't let that guilt get in the way of his journey. Lewis, Vivi, the whole kingdom, and maybe soon even his own...They were expecting him to try something, anything, to be of help. The prince smiled gently, closing his eyes with the last thing he saw being one of his now fairly closest friends. He was going to do all he could. No doubt though, Lewis was going to be the true hero of his home. For all of Paradiso history. "You are most welcome...Lewis." 

  
They were all Paradiso could truly count on now.

  
××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

  
Mordred was a huge liar, that much he knew himself. The Divine Prince being one wasn't as complicated a thought.

  
He was concerned about the prince's whereabouts. It's been two days. Two whole days and already he was starting to grow impatient, almost angry. For all he knew, the prince could have been lying to him and is probably off somewhere else. The papers he gave Mordred were awfully suspicious the more he spent hours writing over them. And he was so shocked that He hardly even noticed. He was so caught up in all of the money and glory that he had hardly noticed if there was anything wrong. If his little lamb really turned out to be the dirty liar he always hid from him, then this was going to be a huge problem. And he would be awfully angry. 

  
Mordred stared on beyond the window, gripping his wine glass hard and tight, watching the kingdom's citizens move about on their day. But they did not even begin to realise what the issue at hand was. The day was beautiful, as always. Vast blue sky that he wished would drown in blood red and maggots, raining shards of rocks that would hurt anything who was below on this godforsaken planet. He hummed, quietly, nodding and turning to look back at his visitor, which he saw in the mirror's reflection. "You do seem to know what you're talking about. Are you sure this is all a trick? A little lamb such as himself wouldn't try something so risky."

  
The tree woman was sitting just a little beyond his desk, sipping the last bit of her wine and licking her hard, bark-covered lips. She was a dark teal color -- hair as white as snow, and a single tree growing out of her head...Such a strong appearance, but Mordred could care any less. She was Goddess Shiromori, after all. **_"He could. He did. He has tried to fight against you before. What makes you think he would not this time?"_**

  
"Pheh. That's true." The seat was taunting him once again and he found himself wanting to sit down with her. Maybe it was the businessman in him, an instinct to have so many dealerships in mind. For the prince to just run off like that. Mordred would say he's impressed, but nevertheless it just angered him a little more. Unlike so many though, he was amazing at hiding it. He took another sip, maybe it would soothe him. "I just cannot believe the little bastard had the guts to lie to me like that. Ah-haha! The first rule of being a Divine and he's broke it so easily." 

  
Oh, he will pay, he will pay for his crimes. A liar? A Divine Prince being a liar? Impossible. He eyes the nearby chair, with slashes of cotton falling out of it. That. That was going to be the prince's face once he sees him again. He will pay. Shiromori chuckles beyond his field of vision. He ignored it -- this wasn't funny. **_"The irony in it is delicious, no doubt about it. He will learn in time. Once we have him, cut his tongue. He will not be lying anymore."_**

  
The unexpected words almost had Mordred do a spit take. He swallowed quickly, placing the wine glass down and clearing his throat. Cutting Tongues? He hasn't heard that in a long while. "Goodness. Didn't you already cut his Tongue?"

  
Shiromori laughed again. Gosh, she must really like hearing herself make noises, didn't she? Has there been different circumstances, he would have literally cut her tongue out right about now. How extraordinary. **_"No, that was all on him. Once we strip him of this one, he will only care about Us and Us alone. We will have more power with his strong faith, for his faith in the Old Gods is invincible and it can only be broken by lies."_**

  
"Oh, yeah. Of course -- that will be so fun!" Mordred smiled so wide the edges of his mouth would have started to bleed. Oh, to hear the prince worship something so high and mighty for the rest of his stupid life, and to shred his flesh and to listen to him scream for nothing more than the afterlife, one he knew he would never go to -- Lord, it would be a dream come true! The amount of suffering he would have to endure would not trigger him trying to escape again. Who could ask for more...? Who could ask for more? Well...He surely could. There were plenty of things he wanted but his smile vanished, as he looked straight at her this time. "What's the catch?"

  
Shiromori took one more sip of her drink before resting her elbows on the table, mirroring his previous smile, her white gleaming fangs sticking out. **_"You help me, I help you. I say this situation is a win-win, seeing how we both want the Divine Prince. Is it not enough? Because once you get your hands on him, I can assure you he won't pull this stunt ever again."_**

  
It was a great deal, but of course with Mordred, being a man of greed and even deceit, didn't even trust the words she said completely. She was a Goddess. Why should he trust anything she says, since she has so much power and can do whatever she saw fit? Surprisingly, she wanted to take things the mortal route, but he wasn't even truly a mortal himself. "Will you make sure for that? Because if he slips free again, I am holding you responsible. You know what I'm capable of."

  
** _"Of course. You can count on me. Unlike our little Divine lamb, I do not lie."_ **

  
The quick jab at the prince made Mordred smile, and he looked back out of the window. He still wanted to keep his eye on her, no matter what though..."Sure."

  
......

  
Silence stretched on for several moments as Mordred wanted to collect his thoughts. The Divine Prince couldn't have made it that far, and Mordred was much faster with so many people by his side. They could grab him in about a day or three, according to his own legitimate calculations. He shouldn't be too sure of himself, though. The prince has done things that Mordred didn't even expect to happen, such as even going out in the first place. Once he gets the prince back, well...even the Old Gods wouldn't even have a chance to stop him...He had only hoped that around this time, the prince would learn his lesson and never do this ever again.

  
...

  
** _"Look who came back so early."_ **

  
The silence was broken into several bits and pieces and Shiromori's eyes went to the door, watching a dark lump stumble into the room. Upon hearing what she said, Mordred turned to look at whatever it was she was staring at as well, and he could feel fire boil inside of his chest once again as he noticed that something wasn't with this visitor. The prince wasn't there, and she was just on the floor, red eyes staring daggers into the floor. Her words caused a small rumble in the room, but barely phased him.

  
"Ei viru kunshra han...Ei viru KUNSHRA han --!" 

  
And, she was angry. Right then and there Mordred knew it was bad news, as if the absence of the prince wasn't enough to give it away. Just like that, Mordred darted out of his seat and towards the shadowy figure, not even bothering to ask about if she was alright or not -- he was more concerned about the prince here! With his speed of moving out his chair, it fell over, but didn't startle Shiromori in the least bit. "What took you so...quick?! Did you find him? Where is he, I must know!" 

  
He was starting to get impatient, each second feeling like several more hours as the shadowy woman tried to catch her breath, barely even staring at Mordred in the face -- and that only made his mental maws froth at her slowness. He would have hit her if she took any second longer than she needed to he. "....Beyond the woods...With two."  
Two?

  
Shiromori pressed a finger against her lip.**_ "Hm...Two."_**

  
Just hearing that number made Mordred this close to throwing something, feeling the flames at the edges of his soul this close to making it cripple it completely, bringing out the disgusting feral animal that lived within him, causing his screams and quadruple voices coming out tenfold. He was too angry to even realized what 'two' people she was even referring to! "TWO? Two?! Who are these two?! Speak clearly!"

  
"_Hey_...One was purple. One was blue. Cannot r-remember names--" 

  
Purple. Blue. Purple. Blue. Purple and blue. Mordred could feel smoke sharply leaving his flaring nostrils, his fists tightening and despite the fact that he wasn't holding his wine glass, it shattered right in front of Shiromori. Of course. Of course the prince went with those bastards, The Paradiso man and that traveller girl -- the scummiest type of people who ever roamed on this planet. How did Mordred not put the pieces together before?! And if the prince were with them, and Lord knows wherever it was he was going! "The Pepper. The Yukino."

  
Shiromori walked over just as quickly, eyebrows furrowing in disgust. **_"Did you just say...Yukino?"_**

  
Mordred could barely process anything anymore -- but Lord his skin was turning from super pale to a deep green color, his matching venomous eyes glowing so bright it could light up the darkness in his soul, disturbing and deadly. He could feel those raging flames escaping his mouth -- his little lamb was DUMB ENOUGH to escape him for those two worms?! What kind of Divine Prince to do such a thing?! He stomped a foot down, but it wasn't enough to express his rage. "THOSE TWO?! THEY HAVE MY BRIDE?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

  
"'Fraid not, sire..." The shadowy woman said, looking down and away from Mordred's green, twisted -- disgusting face --

  
"You weren't strong enough...YOU -- YOU WEREN'T." Soon enough, his scerla turned black, and he grabbed a nearby table and unexpectedly threw it at a wall, with it flying right through Shiromori -- and yet that still wasn't enough to express The flames that raged on within him. He wanted to hit something he -- he wanted to hit her, both of them. Such stupidity! The loud sound of the table breaking rang in their ears, the pieces falling to the ground like it was nothing. "DAMMIT. YOU'RE WEAK."

  
The woman shot herself up, ignoring the flaring pain that was in her arm -- which, in the middle of Mordred's rage, he had only just now noticed how it was burning her, smoking up one section of the room. "I TRIED. His powers, they're LEAKING, sire! He shielded himself from me and IT BURNED."

  
Leaking...? Mordred snapped his head back to her, eyes widening. "His powers...what."

  
No. There was no way that was happening. Mordred refused to believe it with every fiber of his rotten, disgusting being. The prince hasn't used his powers in so long and even then, he barely used them anyway. He only did when it came to helping other people -- but never to fight back. Now maybe he -- he did it in self-defense here, because that was a GREAT excuse for him to make, right?! But to have them start to leak, after this long of seeing how locked up and blocked he was from them, it made no sense. The lock away from his powers was a permanent one and he made sure of that, so why was this happening...?!

  
No. No no NO no no NO. No way. He couldn't believe it.  
Shiromori walked up to them, crossing her arms with a thoughtful smile. **_"...........He--"_**

  
"Don't even THINK about that right now." He didn't even want to begin to hear that either. The prince was powerful, but there was NO WAY in hell he would have unlocked his full potential already. Mordred, Shiromori -- they were much stronger than even both of them combined and he knows that, but even still, who knows what kind of chances that opened up to the prince, who knows in this stupid world! God, he couldn't even think straight right now! "They HAVE. MY BRIDE, Goddess Shiromori. Send someone out, kill the two for all I care, but remember that we are after the Divine Prince. AND YOU."

  
He pointed at the mysterious woman, and she looked up right at him. His green features had yet to fully go away. "I will treat your wounds, send you back out, BUT KNOW THIS. You bring him back alive and uninjured. Consider any past punishments I've given you paradise, compared to what I will do to you should you fail."

  
She looked back down and nodded, clenching her deep red eyes shut, and her dark hair concealing most of her face anyway. Shameful. Disgusting. Mordred would have thrown her out by now but he needs her, surprisingly, more than ever. No doubt in his mind though that he will destroy every last fiber of her being if she really does fuck up this time though. Now, it's gonna take several hours for Mordred to think about the steps after this, since he was so mad! He could feel Shiromori right next to him, looking at her nails absentmindedly, which only annoyed him. **_"I will be visiting the Mother's Source for a moment. I will come back to you later to see if I can contact some...extra help."_**

  
"Very well." Whatever it is that can help. Mordred hasn't been back there anyways but last he knew about the Mother's Source, it was basically broken, good as dead. Maybe he'll burn it down for more room later, watch the prince cry once he sees it, once he's taken back here.

Perhaps while she's doing that, he could be focusing on something else here. And just like that, he instantly knew what, despite his headache beginning to annoy him as well. "We still have those Paradiso visitors. One of them was a lad named Rico Aguilar." He circled back around his desk, and decided to take a seat there. He looked down, watching his broken glass glitter under the candlelight, and the wine dripping off the oakwood. "A nice quick chat might give me a little something to do. Slave, go to your chambers, I will be with you in a moment."

  
The strange woman didn't do anything else but that, slowly finding herself standing up and Shiromori helping her out of the room. With her power so advanced, surely none of the guards won't see her unearthly appearance. He didn't care though, not like this. Right now, the only thing that mattered was getting the Divine Prince. And he couldn't wait to make him suffer when the time comes. Revenge wasn't a dish -- it was something much more filing than that. "You better be having fun with your friends out there. They won't be enough to help you."  
××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

  
The papers themselves were so old and ancient, the orange paper having dark brown cripples along the edges as the ages go by. It wore down all of the text which was just about readable...

  
The prince was trying to read this for hours, but the answers still remain unknown. Dear Gods -- the longer he stared the more he could feel his eyes burning burning burning but golden was stronger, and that was what the Prophets always told him. And he will keep trying until he got some sort of answer out of this...Anxiety was shaking his entire being, bringing him on edge and having his soul quake at these strange words. They weren't symbols etched into stone from years past, but they still stuck his body in ways he couldn't understand...

  
And so he kept reading and reading and reading. Lewis and Vivi came back a few times. The prince found it within himself to properly eat and he still felt dizzy, his belly still felt empty yet filled with fire, an uncomfortable one. Ginger came back a few times. She checked on his bandages and replaced them. He was too scared to look at his own new scars in the mirror. It was too many memories. She asked about the sigils on his skin. They started to burn again. He didn't answer because it was too painful. She wasn't too mad anymore, but he still didn't blame her.

  
He prayed for a little while. His body was rocking back and forth but it felt so natural. Normal, comfortable tongues, phrases, they all slippers through his lips with no problem. He couldn't tell if the Old Gods answered or not -- but it helped at least a little bit...He didn't want to dwell on it too much because thinking about it less made everything about it a little less painful...He clapped nine times. Another hour, seven times. Another hour, nine times again. Each time, he felt like he could look at the papers again.

  
The prayers he speaks of are ancient tongues, but he's spoken them many times and they were the closest he could get to the language of the Divines. He was always too cowardly, too scared to truly speak it, but he tried his hardest to at least get around to doing it. He couldn't find it within himself to think that whatever it was he was saying in his sleep was true, and it felt as if it was a language of sin, of deceit. Perhaps if it was, he could try to use a prayer spell to stop speaking such a thing, but maybe it was of importance if he was saying it subconsciously.

  
He stopped. Meditated for a while. Maybe it'll help ease his thoughts. And not before long, he was back to it. It had to mean...something. He kept trying. And trying. And trying...

  
He stared as hard as he could, looking through every word and mumbling them out loud, bringing his finger across the papers as he tried to find out what they could have meant. It was still a blur to him but it was getting a little easier each time. Some words were a bit easier to decipher, and some weren't. Some felt familiar, somewhere deep in his mind. He could hear faint drumming, in the background. Maybe it was just his paranoia taking over, but he could feel it --

practically -- in time with his fast heartbeat. He stared harder, but the burning felt horrible. It felt worse. But he could finally see what it was, taking a deep breath and ignoring the throbbing, and it all became clear, his lips moving slowly and subconsciously, the longer he looked...The longer he looked...

  
T̵̢͉̱͓͔͕̖̖̩̰̥̰̖̱͙̞̻̪̬̜͉̔̎̌͑̈́̈̏̅̌̊̆͒͗͑͘͘͜͝͝h̴̨̧̛̘̳̪͇̘͙̩̯̘͍̺̥̺̘̟͂̓̾̊̍͆̽̈̋͊͆̊̅͆̅̍̒̎̇̑͆̈̎̓͜͝͝͠ḙ̸̢͚̖̯͍͚̗̯̞̣͚̙̹̫̤͌̄̉͊͜͠͠ ̸̨̨̥̬̫̬̺̖͚̤̫̠͚̒̆͊̈́̃̄̏̋̈́̈́͌̔̚͜͠͠͝s̷̢͉̜̜͈̝̗͙͎͉̞̱͚̲̻̪͓̝͊͛̉̽̈̕͜ư̴̡͖͔͔͙̰̼̘͊̏̈́͐̈́̆̂͗̑̎̓͐̾͒̆̕͜͜ͅn̷̡̳̳̻̄̈́̔̆͛̊̔̿͐̈́͒̋̓̓͂̆̏̚͘̚ ̸̼̞͚̩̰̟̪̲̻̺̹̦̤͖̪͍̈́͜r̶̨̛̻͖̯̬͎̺̖͔̗̟͙̫̜̟͉̜̰͕̭̥̺̫͕̯̼̂̄̑̈́̃̾̃͌̈́̾î̷̧̛͔̺͂̽̏̽̅̎̓̕s̷̡̪̭͗̏̓͋̍̿̾͗͗̎̍̂̒͘͘ĕ̷̢̦̯͖̺̠̩͍̫ş̵̢̨̛̬̮̟͉̜͐͊̈́͌̓͛̀͌̽̑͠ ̶̡̬̮͔̘̬̗̬̜̯̣̰͖̱̩̤̟̬̼̪̺̭͎̩̺͈́͒̐͋̌̄͊͑̊̾͂̄̔̅̆́̇̔̒̽̐́͂͆̍̃͒͑͜͝f̶̢̢̢̣͕̜͔͚͓̠͓̪̤̣̺̮̦̰͔̞̦̘̥̎̈́̃̿̅̂͜ͅͅr̸̡̮͓͉̫̤̼͍̜̜̝̮̦̼̗̆̾̄̆̂͂͋̿̈́͑̑̏̾̑̅̆͂͛̆̇̕͜͝͝͠͠ͅo̶̦̗͙͉̮͎͗̒̐̏̇͆̅͂̂͂̋͊̋̔̅̔̑͂͂̊̍́̓̂͘͝͝͝m̵̨̫͒̑̽͑͑̇͆̈́̔̂̐̈́̏̃͂̔̑̔̂̀̏̂̆͘̕͘͝͝ ̶̣̎̕͝ţ̸̡͈̹̭̯̺̥̗͕̙͚̫̳͈̦̝̦̹̬̓̎͂̉̏̋̾̏̃̉͋̏̆̽̔̚͜͜͝ͅh̸̨̛͙̫̼͖̯͎̩̾̇̑̑̏͋̎̈́̀͛̈̃͌̄̈́̈̏̎̀̀͗̚̕͝͝͝͝͝ę̷̡̨̥͔̳̻͍̮̗͇͍̖̖̗̹̺̹̺̬̖̠̣̜͍̣̭̬͓̾͑͋͆̍̈́̑̾͛̿̂̊̏͊̿͌̀͘͜͠ͅ ̷̨̢̻̥̪̻̺̫̟̠̲͔̝̦̞̭͍̩̔̓͌̆͊͂͐͌̃̿̉̌͐̂̉̔̏͂͆̈́͌̚͠͝õ̷̢̧̪̪̱͙͍̦̤̥̳̯̜̼̟̙̠̬̳̤͓̓̑̏̏̊̾̃͋̍̅̿͊̋͌̂̅̉̓̀̀̈́̄̚͝͝͠ċ̴͚̘͓̭͚̬̹͊̐͗̇͐̒́̉̾̆͝͝ͅę̵̢̨̼̦̫̩̯̦̱̙͚̟̞͖̯͉̗͖̺͉͚̫̅͐͜ͅa̴̡̠̝͒̆̄̋̄̏̓͊͒́͘͘͘͘͝͝ͅņ̷̧̛͔̮͓̳̞̦͕̦͖̹̺̫͔̜̖̮͈̹̥̘̀̋͐̅̏̾̀̇̐̏̓̈́͘͝͝͝ͅ ̸̫̲̫̙̒o̵̧̡͎̓͐̈́̆̓̕͠f̶̢̨̭̬͈̖͖͚̖̘̬̳̤̲̽͌̌̈́́͘̕̕ ̶̬͙̄̊̅͋͐̒̓̆͝b̵̡̡̼̻̯͍̠̩̰̝̙̗̪͈̘̖̲͍̹͎̟́̏͐͗͊̃̀̑͋͊̎́̓͂̅͒̈̕͜͜ͅͅl̴̠͓͔͖̆̈́͗͗̍̔̉̔͐̈̕̕͝ỏ̸̢̧̧̞͓͕͙̟̳͉̞̞̖̼͔͎̫͖̤̞͎̼͈͊̈́̾̉͋̌̂̌̃̌́͊͆̉̐̂̒̅͊͌͆̆̚̕͜o̴̟̹͙̫̽͑̈́͗͊̆̔͐̀̎̓̽ḑ̸̗̤̪͍͎͉͔̳̗̠̣̮͖̫̠͙̹̪͎̞̝̟͚͎̿͗̍̄̽̄̉̓͆̎̓̓́͆̊̊̾́͑̈́̒̌̋̊̇̒̚͜͝͠.̴̨̡̡͓̹̻̝̜͚̭͉̹̍̍̇̿͌̆̿̊̀̂͑͐͋͊͂̓̌͝͝ ̶̼̩͍͚̱̲͙͇͎̃̐̄͒̉̉͒̾̓͗́͆̃̈̉͑̀͒̉͛̅͋͘̚͘͘̚̕͠  
̴̛͉̜̲͉̰̗̣͉̜̳̭̭̬͌̅̃̀͒̽̊̓̉͗̄̓̄̊̒̕̚͝͠Ą̶̨͇̥̖͎͕̻͈͔͇͓͍̼͈̉̃ ̵̡̼̭͎̲͍̝̯̜̫͚̤̻̆̆̈́̾̐͂͊͛̐c̵̡̡̢̢̢̛̦̗͇̳̱̻͔̜̠̩̘̙̙̗͔̭̖̱͈̍͛̏̈́̈́̃̈́̈̈́͘h̴̡̨̨̲̤̤͕̲̬̙̻̺̮̟̪̟͈̤̖̰̦̤̝̣̖̞̻͌̃̐͋̅͒̊͛̃͌̇̿̔͝͝͝į̶̛̛̝̫͎̮̠̟̣̻͓͕̺̻͖̱̝̾̈́̾̎̿̏́̍͐͜͝l̵̨̧̡̹̳̬̱̰͈̭̮̫̏̃͆̒̽͌͛͒̌̐̓̿̈́̑̃͑̎̾̚͝͝d̶̢̨̯͎̮̞̹̺̺̭̫̰̳̠͇̞̯͍͕̟͚̣̱̮̘̝̮̯̝̪̱͛͂̋̎̌͛̈͊̍̌͐͋͐̒͛̒̐̌̊̎̂̈́̊̈́͋̈́͆͘͝͝ ̸̖̤͕͖̪̱͓̩͛́̑̏̑̌̆̊̓͌̃͒͌̽ọ̴̢̢͔̬̰̫̘̝̪͕͎͎̺͕̯̪͙̣̖͚̬͈̩͖͓̙̋̓̒̓̌̍̈́̊̃̉̈́̏̓̊̆̕͜͜ͅǘ̶̟͔͇̿ţ̸̡̪̹͚̥̣͇͍͇̫͔͖̰̞̌͒̋͑̀̄͌͆̐̂͆͜͝͝ͅs̵̗̤̭̦̞͖̼̥̣̖͔̲͊͂͊̒́̽̈́͊̽͗͗̍̀̕̚͘͜i̴̧̧̡̛̹̫̝͇̩͉̗͙͍̜̪̖̗̪͈̜̝͔̝͇̜̥̫̦̞̳̎͊͑̈́̿͐͑̀̒͑̐̂̚͘̚d̵̬̅̒̉̇͂͌̆̊͆̿̉͆̋͗͆̎͊̚͜͠͠e̵͉̣̤̻͎̾̒̿̾̾̍̈̍͆̾̍͗̏̐̇̑̈́͆͒̓̊͗̕̚̕̚̚ ̷̨̡̨͔͇͕̯̫̼͙͕̘̱̘̫̲̭͙̠͖̤̺͔̈̌͝ơ̴̧̡̡̮̪̻̜̭̤͆̑̌͌̇̽͒̓̿͑̑̓͒͗̒͘̕͝f̷̧̛͖̮̽̽̋̈́̏̈͛̇̽͐̌́̾̕͝͝͝ ̸͉̘̼̜̱̎̐͋̽̓̌̈́̔̌͋̒͆̄̾̄͂̍͐͐͆̊̾͊͗̄͘͝ͅt̶̛̥͕̘̠̲̜̦͆̐͐͑̀͊̍̋̎̋́̂̐̿͘ͅh̶̩͓͌̄̽̄̀͊̽͑ẽ̵̢̬̩̖͖͍̩̫̝͖̄̂̏̑̏̿͐̾̒̈́̚͝͝ ̴̡̛̙̣͍͇͕͔̤̰͙͐̎̒̑͆͌͊͛͋͛̚̚f̶̨̨̛͓͇̣̝̪̳̝̲͓̠̓̃̓̎̒̂̆̐͑͜ͅą̶̨̧̰̫͚̠̹̯̦̬͍͚̗̰̭̹͓̣̻̜̥͚͕̳̝͔̥̐̇̇̃͒̽͆̂͌̈́̿̒̅̉̚̚͜ͅį̸̧̧̧͔̻̩̣̗̟͈͎͔̫̘̤̣͉̦̘͖͍͙̱͒̿͑̿̀̍̇͑͋͒͜r̶̨̧̭͍͇̩̖̟̤̹̝̻͐͛͑̈́̇̾̉̑͑̄̈́̆̏̆̈́̊̉̈͗̈́̆̑̄̐͗̈͗͘̚͝͝ͅy̷̡̨̧̢̝̻̹̞̹̼̺̰͇̘͙̻̞̱̙̤͉͎̗͉͊̈́͆̏̉̈́̿͛̊̋͒̄̑̔̽̾̄͘̕͜͜͝ ̵̱̹̹̗̻͈̩͆̒̂̏͌̾̂̈̔͋͒̒̓̍͋̾̌͊̇͆̉̉͘͜͜͝r̷̥͇̬̜̼̗̤̋̃͠i̶͓̥̜͈̞̻̼̮̞̱͎̱̤͓͙̜͋̈́̊͐̾̉͂͆̏͒͛̓̉̓̽̃̿̚̕͘͜ṉ̵̨͈̲̙̯̫͎̗̪̝̺̟̲̘͍̱͐̇̾ͅǧ̴̢̧̢̨̞̜̬̱̟͈̝̻̰͎̗̻͚̟̲̠͙̹̖̫̤̱̈́͆̅̏́̓͂̓́̈́̓̕͠͠͠͝,̸̧͕̠̩̣̰͍̲͔̪̳͙̲̼͚̫̗̤̻͔͂̈́̈́̾̇̄̍̌͂̃̒͆͜ ̶̨̛͕̺͇̥̤̻͎̤̱̤̳͖͙̦̦̗̅̽͊̔̉̓̀͌̃̊̐̔̓̆̒͘̚t̵̡̢̨̛̳̭̤̭̻͖̪̰̖̮̲̠̯̩̟̝̯̲̰̥̣̞̮̤͍͎͇̿͑̓̊̇͋͂͛͋̍̅̆͊̑̈́͘͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅo̸̧̫͉̾̔̾̋̈̆̆́̄̓̈́̇͂̓̉̋̂̇̋̈̄͘̚̚o̵̢̡̢̺̣͈͖̲̺͓̟͎̳̞͓͔̬̺͍̘̻̲̝̜̳͓̳͐̌̓̽̈́̊̊̍̃͂͂̏͛̎̿̏̈́̄͒̑͜͜͝͝ ̸͇̩̟̘̞̮̹̳͔̬̜̳͈͈̟̥̰͎̫̿́͌͝s̵̮̭͈͉͓̲̺̬̽̄̇̐̋̿͛̇͌͐̍͊͗̇̀͒̓̃́͒̇́͘̕̚̚͝ç̶̯̣͉̹͚̼̗̟͓̰͉̠͍̙̯̝̦̙̜̲̜͖͇̓͜͜a̶̢̨̧̹̟̬̪̮̩̣͈͔̟̬̯̭̫͇̫̠̤͍̬̠̞͔̠̗̺̲̿̀̌̏̂̑̆̈͐ͅr̴̨͔̟̗̙͖͔̼̮̞͕̺̪̟̻̣̓́̀̋̓͊̃̈́̇͊̎ȩ̶̛̺̹͚̰̼̯̗͔͕̟̙̹̩̙̝̹͙͖̲͙͉̿͛͋̿̀͑̓̆̌̉̿̈̈́̾̑̒̒̓́͌̃̈͊́̿̔͘͘͠ͅd̷̢̰̮̫̮̹͍͍̫̩̈́̅̓̉̏͗̃̈́̂͒̈́͗̽͒̉͛͋͗͆̄̉͑̏̓̿̕̚͘͘ ̷̳͌̊̿̍t̷͉̖͑͆̈́̌̈́̒̾͒͘͠͝ǫ̶͈̘̪̯̹̙̖̼̲̦͈͖̯̤̮̇̊̌͐̏̎͝͠ͅ ̴̨̨̻̞͕̩̰̮͔̦̰̫͖͈͓̥̭̜̥̠͚́̾̓͊̈́́͒̔͗̈́͜ͅc̵̡̜͔̺̳̰͔͈̙̭̰̭̞̦̻̻͉̜̫̤̳̘̓̾̈́̍͋͋͌̄̋͐̋́̑͗͜͝͝o̴̰̳̟̭̝̪̣͔͇̖͙͆̈́̑̈̽̃͑͊̀͜m̵̨̛͈̭̙͍̜̞̹͚͔̺̭͔̤̻̮͈̬̟̭̜̟̮͙̪͙̗̥̜̽̓̏͌̊̏̿̏͜͝ẹ̵̻̦͙̩͙͚̗̜͇̏͆̍̏͜ͅ ̷̛͎̝̓̿̾̈̒̀̈́̎̉̇̽̉̋͑̀̉̑͐̐͝ĭ̷̧̧̪͍͖̹̒͑́͒͋̊͌̎̈́̎̇͘̕̚ņ̵̟̬̩̙̱̘̬͖̏̎͆͑,̸̪̬͖͉̬̩̝͌̊͊̐͑̐̌̈́͂̊̉͋̒̕͠ ̷̢̛͕̦͓͈̥͔̠͙̬́͋̀̽̿̂̈́̾͐͒̈͒̇͆̾̽̄͋̑̒̃̕̕͝͝c̴̘͆ơ̴̛̮͕̣̙͎͔̲̗͍̱̗̫͈͂̈́̄̽͛̅̃̀͛̋͐͂̓́̈̀̓͌̽͆̚͜ͅm̷̨̧̨̛̘̖̥̤͔̪̣͔͉͍̝͉̟̮̰̼͇͔̘̝͇͍̺͈̬̓͐̓̅̔̋̀̿̽̏͋̌͊͑̌̈́̈͌́͐̔̍̔͋͘̚͜͝ͅe̶̢̢̠̻̜͓͓̗̻͓͕͔̭̖̙̝̣̟͎̋̑̃̈́͂͊̇́̌̒̈́͗͑͆̊̅̓͂̓̆̈̚̚͝ͅ ̸̬̃̓̂̾̽̎͑̔̍̀̈́̚͘į̶̧̨̟͙͇̟̖͕̭͎͇̣͕̳͕͐̍̔͊̏̂͂͂̋̎͆͛̎̋͗̔̕̕͘ͅn̶̡̧̡̗̭͇̘̤͓͔̼̖̙̩̣̥̹̼̮̘̰̻̻̳̬̟̬̰̘̈́͒̄̌͂͆̔͂̾̏̇̍̌̉͊.̸̨̧̨̧̝̻͖͔͓̤͍̣̳̝̱̫̰͕̩̙̰͉̫̻̜̦̩̫͇̼̽̃̆͐̏̕͜͝  
̷̨̪͚̰͕̣̙̯̝͉͈͚͍̟͙̄̎͗̆̆̔̈́̓̐͘͘B̷̨̧̢̡͚͍̻͈̣̭̗̹̫̖̯͎͍͉̺͚̬͕̤̗̺̋̓̊̂̀̔́̇̂͜͠u̴̧̨͓̙̲͕̤̻͙̼̟̙̳̰̼͈̯̿͌͆̄̀́̀̓̔͛̓̌̏̎͆̏̇̇̇̋̍̈́͒̿͌͋͜͠ͅṫ̸̡̹̰̘̯̺̳͎͔͚̱̼̕ͅ ̴̬̩̑̇͒̇̽͋̿̐̄̃͘̕̚͝͠c̶̛͇̮̞̎̈́͊̈́̈́͛̓̓̈́̒̈̎͗̾̊̔̅̕͘̕̕͠͠͝͝ö̷̢̢̞̹͕͓̺͙͕͈̼̠̠̪m̴̨̢͈͓̫͚̙̖̰̹̪͒͜ͅe̶̡̨̛͎͖̱̣̘͎̝̫̱̲͓͙͓͇̻̩̫̎̉̓̎̌̎̇̑̇͐͒̅̎̕̕̚͘ͅ,̴̡̣̙̻̯͗̌͆͌͒͛ ̶̜͉̗̺̥͓̞̯͉̪͎̱̑̃̉̽̇̊͂̎̐̿̅̾̀͆͛̚͘͝d̴̢̧̧̙̖͔̣͓̞̗͎̱͚̩̟͈̗͚͎̫͖̯̳̪̬͙̩̋̍̅̿̓͐͗̃̿̉̊́̓͑̽̿̀̌̔͒̾͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅe̵̲͖̮̎̈́͊̎̑̀̄̈̏̀͒̈́͆̐́̀̏̍͗̿̕͝͠͝ḁ̶̤̅̽̈́̓̒̀̐͒̔̎̋̓̿̄͂̓̇̚̕̚͝͠͠͝͝ř̶̢̛͓̰̥̟̙̘̺̻͎̝̬̭͌̑͒̋̓̂̃̒̈́̄͆̓̅̚͠͝ͅ ̴̧̧̡̨̛̠̹̥̩̥̟͉̯̲̣̜̦̘̜̬̙̠̈̍̈́̈́̍̽͋̋͘͜ờ̷̢̛̛̻̹̈́̏̾̎̎́́͑͛̈́̄̔̅̅̂͝͝n̴̨̛̖̼͎͈̦͕̯̻̜̟͉̑̔̆̓̈͆̅̚͜͠ȩ̷̡̧̨̼̱͙̟̹̞̳͙̹̦̘͍̬̖̱̟̤̥̙͈͗̏̒́͆̊͝,̶̧̨̮̹̞̦͙͙̻̗̣̗̥͖̥̣͚͖̠̥͉̫̯̭̹̰͊̿̒̑̈́͛͊̑̓̆͊͊̊͜͜͠ͅ ̷̨̼̪͇̺̻̣̰̱͔̖̬̼̪̺̺̥̱͍͈͚͉̦̙̰̣̺̤̣̈̑̈́̋͛̋͝ͅa̷̻͇̜̘̘͇̮̭̬̻͒͂̆̑̑̾͗̚̕ͅn̸̡͇̟̟͓̤̮̅̍̃̋̋̀͐̓̓̾͐̾͂̄̀̄̀̇̀͂̂̓̈́̓̅͠ͅd̶̨͎͍̼̻̥͖̍͗͐̐̔̽̎̀̾̈́̎̄̽̈̇͘͘͜͝͝ ̶̡̡̨̛͚͕͔̹̻͕̫̼͇̻̰̠̰͇̦̬̞̀̑̈́̍̑̄s̸̛̰͕̝͎̦̮͈̪̘̭̑͐̿͑̿̐͗̌̃e̵̥͕̜̅̿̈̾̒̑̐̆̉͊̐̉͊̓̈́͛͌͒͊͝͝͝͝ě̷͍̊̾ͅͅ ̴̧̩͈̬̣̗̺̠̲̘̩̖̹͓̖̥̦̼̮̰̂̏̂͌̒̌̿̿̐͂͘͜͝͝t̷̢̤̫͇̩̼̲̗̣̳̯͌̀̓͒͊͛̅͌͛͝h̸̻̫̬̜͈͎̦̦̖͍͓̺͇̖̝̻̪̞̼̽̌̈́͐̃̌̽̋͋̔̄̒̄̆̀̈́̅͆̿͐͜͜͝ẻ̵̢̛̛͔͈̳̖̰̬̼̩̳̖̄̈́̿͛̅͋̓̐̋͒̂͗͐̇̃̌͘͝ ̵̢̢̨̨̛̩͇̬̦̼̼̻̲̟͚̲̼̺̼͚̹͎̝̱̫̒̃͑̒̒͋͐̐͊̓́́̇͗͒͐̂̇̚ͅt̵̢̛̪̹͓̟̺̱̳͍̲̩̀͆̊̇̌̓̎̌͑͌̔̈́̿̓̈́̋̃̆̌͐͛͌͒̉̈́̕͘̕͜͠͝ͅř̵̡̟̝̝͔̳̰͙̣̘̀̀̕͜ư̸̢̧̼̙̗̬̘͇̠̟̐̊̓̂̽̒͐̑̽͆̄̅̾̆̓̈́͒̋̎͋̅̈̚͜͝͝͠͝ę̴̧͈̤͓̠͎̫̥̣̖̲̙̟̩̗̣̻͇͚͉͈̿ͅ ̸̻̓̔̀̃̀̃̔̄̒͝ḧ̵̡̡̗͇̦͍̼̭̻̱͎̯̝͚͓͈͎̠̣̰̤̺̞̝̹̯́͒̆̉̃̐̑̑̉͆̀̆͑̀̅̔͒͒͒̚ǫ̶̧̨͔͓̱͖̣̳͕͔͍̹̙̝͔̹̤͉̹͇̎̅̑̍͗͛̀͐͆̓͐̒̊̾̽̃͘̕͘͝͝͝͝ͅr̷̨̡̡̡̨̢̧̢̲̹͉͇͚̞̺̟͍̺͍̹͍͍̣͓̰̣̤̗̲̳̒̒̓̐̊̈́̀̈́͋̄̆͊̉̑̾̄̀̑̈̿̔̚̚ͅŗ̸͍̝͈̗̩̟͓̲̖̫̼̰̣̰͔͚͐̔́̓̋̒͗̉͛̚͜͠ḯ̷̢̡̨̧̳̗̥̘̫̳̦̱̤̫̤͙͇̖͍͈͇͔͌̈́̿̉̊̅͊̒̀̀̿̑̉͆̆̒̌̋̈̎̑̀͑͐̕̕͜͜͜͝b̵̧̨̨̡̝̮͉̪̭̦̦̹̯͖̙̥̺̟̹̻̩͑̿̎̆̂̓̈̇̇́͗̓͗̈́̓͂̏̄̆̈́̂̓͘͘̕͜ľ̸̨̩̥̯͙͍͎̗̖̻̥̙̓͛̂ͅė̶̖̹͉̿̌̐͌̂͌̋̀̆̈͑͐̍̀́͝͠ͅ ̸̨̧̰̠͎͈̩̤͉͇̩̝͇̗̱̞̤̦̼͚͚̞̗͆̑̾̊̓͑̎̉̈́̔̍́͝͝ͅb̴̡̧̢̤͇̗͓̫̤̺̗͙̦͒͋̈̄͗̇̾͑̑ͅē̴̙͉̗̭̳̙̥͉͍̞̞̖̘̋͗ä̶̢̡̧̡̡̛̞̳̠̮̰͓͎͇͉̲̪̻̝̫̝̖̺̺́̌͌̿̏̑͌̅̍͒͋͛̃̃̈́̅̂͗̐̾̀̅̏̇̐͘̕͜͝ṷ̴̢̨̮̘̹̭̜̯͖̹̪̳̖̟̫͙̹̼̳̞̟͓̣̯̔̾͌̓͗͊̋̈́͜͝͝͝t̸̢͚͙͔̻͎̠̜̟͉̯̖̟̩̼̟̫̪̣̩̫͚͙̙̣͓̤̅̔̄̈͋͌̔͗̇̊͋̀̂̃̌͒͛́̓̓̾͐̈̃̚͘̕͝y̷̨̧̢̨̧̢̛̠̻̘̭̮̬̜̻̙̫̩͈̥͈̹͎̹̻̜̔͛̊̂̄͑̏̋͂̋̅͆̔͑̐̉̿͑͊́̈́̋̍͌̆́̕͝ͅ ̴͔̰͚͔̫̲̻͎̥͓͛̓͛͊͌̈́̾̀̍̾͐̓̋͌̆̔̔̀̏͆̍̑͘͝ͅơ̵̧͎̋̆̉͐̋̑̅̓̏̌̍̃̽͒̇̇̕̚̕͠͝f̸͉͈̙͉̗̙̝̮̰̼͔̂̄͊̚͜͝ ̷̮̣͈̭͖̦̯̭̯͕̺̭̉͊̾͊̇̒̌T̷̥̳͉̣̠̈́̌̓̌̅̇͋̌͆͂̎̏͂̈́̂̉̈́̚͜͠͝h̵̢̢̙̻̦̺͙̥̥̼̥̺̣̞̝̱͍̝̖̫̊̌͐͆͆͐̇̈́̒̉͆̍͂́͗̉̎̈́͂̾͐̽͆͗̃̆̕̕͝ͅë̵̛̛͕̥͉̮͚̲̱̖̳̰̦͙̬͔̹̦̰̘͈͈͒͛̎̄̀̆̒͂̋̾̌̂̄͋̿̃͗̓͂͋̌̕͝͝m̸̛͍͚͎̮̣̪̯̼̜̖̻̫̪͊̌͗̊͂̆̍̋͗̍͊̂͆͛̊̆̇̅̈̓̄͒̓͘̚̕͜͠.̶͚̺̻̒̏̆͒̈́̽̓̾̓͝  
̸̧̱̂̿͒̿͊T̴͑̐̍͐̒̾̊͐̄͝͠ͅh̶̢̨̧̧̛͈̤̙̳͙̣̪̻̞̝̮̝̖͖̭̼͈͔͙͓̾̔̓̋̎̏͋͗͌̽͋̎̔͂͆͂͜͠ͅe̵̢̧̛̞͓͈̹̫̙̳̥̮̣̰̝̦̳̪̺̜̳̰̣̥̜͙̞͍̯̍̔̽͐͒͆̆̐͛̈́̓͑̔̐͛̕͘ͅi̸̢̢̹̙͉̪͚̝̜̯̣̫͉̺͉̪̻̦̒̆͒̏̄̄̃͋͘͜r̴̨̢̢̛̯̻̲̩͇͉̲̲͇̫͔̰̺̟̠͈̻̺̫̤̟̟͚̙̙̬̞̮͊̏̌͑̏̄͌̅̆̈́͛͒͗̿̋̂̊̈́̓͂͊̚͠͝ ̵̢̢̡̢̢̣̲͕̫̘̙̬̜̝̼͓͖͉̯͇͖̲̳͈͓̻̝͚͉̤̉͋͗̉͋̂̏̅̆̅͊͆̑́͗̔͗̾̕͜͝͠͝͝į̴̢̛̙̺̝̠̮̫̞̞̯̤̳̰̠̳̥͍̲͔̺̥̬̦̳̘̂̈́̓͋͐̿́̃͌͑̈͐̿͒̐̾̌̈́̎̀̎̈́̋̋̋̚̕͠͠ͅͅn̷̨̡̝͖̥̯͔̯̯͍̰̰̱͍̰̫̠̠͕̪̦͇̖̈́̈̓̕̚͝ͅv̵̨̨͚̞͚̜͍̺̲̠̫̤̠͙̏͐̓͒̓͊ͅì̷͖͍̼̠͎͖͉͖̅͊ṫ̶̹̱̠̻͐̆̽̈́̑͊̈́̈́͐͗͐͐͗̅͂̿͘̚̚͝a̴̤̩̯̩̳͌͛̄́͐͋̿͐͊͊̋͛̆́̽̅̄̍͛͌̚͘͝͠t̶̡̧̨̰̰̭͕͕̻̜̟̲͓̻̗͖̬̞̉̈́̎̌̔̂̋̃̇̂͐̋̈͊̾̚̕͜͝͝ͅͅͅi̵̧̛̗̫̥̤̤̊̎͌̎̕͠o̷͇̼͌͌̽̌̉͂̐̂̐̓̒͒̽̓̔̚n̶̨̛͕̟͚͕̱̳̎̋̇̒̐̌̌̆̔̏͒̒̏̇̐̚̕̚͠͝,̵̡̢̛͖̗̟̦̼͚̲̠̠̗͇̟̭̹̖͙̘̫̣̘̳͖͗͑͐͆̓̄̈́͑͒͗̈͝͝͝͠ ̸̢̧̢̪̙̟͉̗̜͉̣͕̪́͂̎͋̽̉͗̃͒̕̚ą̶̡̛̱̰͙͔̘̦̳͚͖͕̱̫̹̖̙̤͙̃̉̽̄͛͊̌̌̊͛̏̌͆̄̾̿̓͌̌̌̆͑̓̃͑̊̕͠ ̴̨̢̛͍̤̳̫̙͚̻̻̱̮̙͇͖̪̼͚̗̥̦͚̖̩̺̫̟̺͕͐́̉͊̈́͋̐̑̔͛͠s̵̡̨͓͍͔̤̟̥͚̎̆̓̕i̴̧̫̣̜͇̜͆̌r̴̡̢̡̨̮̥̬̖̜̱̖̩̝͇̗̗̙̟͉̘̗̼̱͕̜̙̥̭̳̞̍̂̋̌̚͜ȩ̵̛̟̗͚͙͖̭͎̹̲̺͙̜͓̫͉̱̳͍̫͖̻̝̘̻̳̤͇̩̾̈́̈́͋̉̆̍̓̉̒̔̽̽̇͌̚͘̕ͅņ̵̺̬̟̯̯̙̩͎̩̰̱͖͍̝̜̮͂̽̃͋̔̈́̔̆̂̽̃̈́̃̾̈́̿̈́͊̑͘͝͠'̵̟̗̮̼̬̈̈́͛̓͛̎̈̃̿̑̾̉́̐͒̕̕͝͠ͅš̵̨̺̳͚̜̜͎̖͎̩̗̭̥̜̭̮̠̥͕̗͉̣̍͆̏͋̅͊̚̚͝͠͝ ̸̢͍̙̘͔̫̤̟̳̟͔̪̭̬͕͙̹̞̰̻̲̝̟̲̺̗͖̻͈̜͛̄̌̓͊̈́̐̈́͒̚͝ͅc̸̝̟̪̮̝͉̹̳͓̖̱̥̲̯͙̐̒͘͘͜ä̷̡̡̛̻͙̟͈̟̖̣̘̳̫̭̥̣̹̠̪̲̫̻̯͕̗̼̜̦̠̒̇̄̏̓̇̏͛̾̽̍͜l̷̛̖͈̲̦̟̗̪̬̪̰̲̳̍̽̃͑̄́̈́̃̽̓̍̽͋̔͒̒̚̚̕͘͝l̵̢̛̪̙͙̫̟̮̰͉̬̼̪̣͖̫͙̘̟͍̽̑̍͛͂̍̽̄̄ͅ ̵͓͖̱̤͔̫͕̰̬̬̞̝̦̫͓̟̤͔̖̙͎̦̭̬̠̪̩̔̄̋͗͜f̷̟̞̐̅͋̆̇͋͗͐̃̎͒̅̄̐̇̋͂͒̕̚̕r̵̡͎̫̫͇̯̗̫̞̠̤̥͚͇̻̘̫̦͒̿̀̉̍͜͜o̸̙̲̓̊̎͑͘͘ṁ̵̨̧̱̭̫̙̻̬̯͕̘̞̬͔̙̳̩̮͉͙̻͍̳̖͙̪̟̱̂̂̽̆̔̏̒͐̐̽̈́̓̊̍̔̑̂͌̓̉̀̂͘̚͜͜͜͝ ̴̛̗̦̠͈͋̈̅̀͗͆̊͐̂̽͒̎̈̉͗̔̍̚͠ẗ̶̬̤̥̲̝̻́̌́͆͛̊̈́̉̒͒̏̚͘̕̕͝ḧ̵̡̛̝̞͕̣̭͇̩̰̘̦̝͙̺̘̼͔̙́̿̎͌̈͑͌̈́̿̕e̴̥̣̩̫̖̜̞̞̝̭̱̾͊̓̽̽̕͜ ̶̡̛͙͓̪̞̰̳͉̮̻͚͍͉͉̘̗̬͍̙͈̉͑̌ͅf̸̢̧̨̡̡̧̹̩͚̯̭̻͕̩̖͚͖̻̗̘̫͚̭̫̺̯̭̩͗͆̎̈́̐̈̓̀̓̐̓̊̚͜͠͝a̶̢̢̧̧̩̻̪̰̹̪̗̮͚̟̩̞̺̹̫͈͉̬̠͒̎̓̾̓͗̍̚ͅr̵̛̤͚͖̙̪͚͒̑̈́̇̃͐͂̀̅̈̄̉̾̔̈́͒̅̏͗̈́̇͑͑͝ͅ ̶̝̘͉̩̮̙̭̩̻͔̗̃̈̀͊̆̊̚͜ͅn̶̡̨̨̧̢̝̰̺̙̼̙̮̜̺̤̗̼̬͇̈̊̈́̄̂͂̄̽̑̓̚͠͠͝ͅơ̴̢̡̙͔̩̤̿͐̉̿̊̃̿̓̃̔͋̏̑̇͒͆̎̑̾̃̓̇̚͝r̵̰̘̠̼͚̤̹̅̓̿̐̎̃̌̎̊̋̒̚͘͠͝͝ţ̴̨̛̙͔̬̼̬͓̥̭̥̳̭̩̞͍̯̯͎̦͊̿̈̄̿̈͂̿̄͒̃͆̃͆̎̀̆͆̚͝͝ͅh̷̢̭̤̯̰̼̗̱͈͍͈̙͕̱̫͍͈̰͓͌̏̒̀͋͊̽̅̅̽̒͛͑͊̀͘͠ͅ.̴͕̲̥͈̽͑̽̈͋̀͛̈́́̌͗̈́̉́̉͝

  
It took up his vision and everything suddenly become wider, like the expanse of space but there were no stars and the burning in his eyes only got worse and Dear Gods he couldn't stop shaking and his rocking was fast and dangerous, quaking and trembling until he realized he was swinging his head around and he just couldn't stop, dropping the papers all over the place and he tried to hold back a s c r e a m, tossing his body back down onto the bed and rolling around, practically giving the house an earthquake and feeling his eyes trying to slide back, glowing in a bloody red color and feeling every inch of the tattoos on his body ratings in a fierce light --

  
T̵̢͉̱͓͔͕̖̖̩̰̥̰̖̱͙̞̻̪̬̜͉̔̎̌͑̈́̈̏̅̌̊̆͒͗͑͘͘͜͝͝h̴̨̧̛̘̳̪͇̘͙̩̯̘͍̺̥̺̘̟͂̓̾̊̍͆̽̈̋͊͆̊̅͆̅̍̒̎̇̑͆̈̎̓͜͝͝͠ḙ̸̢͚̖̯͍͚̗̯̞̣͚̙̹̫̤͌̄̉͊͜͠͠ ̸̨̨̥̬̫̬̺̖͚̤̫̠͚̒̆͊̈́̃̄̏̋̈́̈́͌̔̚͜͠͠͝s̷̢͉̜̜͈̝̗͙͎͉̞̱͚̲̻̪͓̝͊͛̉̽̈̕͜ư̴̡͖͔͔͙̰̼̘͊̏̈́͐̈́̆̂͗̑̎̓͐̾͒̆̕͜͜ͅn̷̡̳̳̻̄̈́̔̆͛̊̔̿͐̈́͒̋̓̓͂̆̏̚͘̚ ̸̼̞͚̩̰̟̪̲̻̺̹̦̤͖̪͍̈́͜r̶̨̛̻͖̯̬͎̺̖͔̗̟͙̫̜̟͉̜̰͕̭̥̺̫͕̯̼̂̄̑̈́̃̾̃͌̈́̾î̷̧̛͔̺͂̽̏̽̅̎̓̕s̷̡̪̭͗̏̓͋̍̿̾͗͗̎̍̂̒͘͘ĕ̷̢̦̯͖̺̠̩͍̫ş̵̢̨̛̬̮̟͉̜͐͊̈́͌̓͛̀͌̽̑͠ ̶̡̬̮͔̘̬̗̬̜̯̣̰͖̱̩̤̟̬̼̪̺̭͎̩̺͈́͒̐͋̌̄͊͑̊̾͂̄̔̅̆́̇̔̒̽̐́͂͆̍̃͒͑͜͝f̶̢̢̢̣͕̜͔͚͓̠͓̪̤̣̺̮̦̰͔̞̦̘̥̎̈́̃̿̅̂͜ͅͅr̸̡̮͓͉̫̤̼͍̜̜̝̮̦̼̗̆̾̄̆̂͂͋̿̈́͑̑̏̾̑̅̆͂͛̆̇̕͜͝͝͠͠ͅo̶̦̗͙͉̮͎͗̒̐̏̇͆̅͂̂͂̋͊̋̔̅̔̑͂͂̊̍́̓̂͘͝͝͝m̵̨̫͒̑̽͑͑̇͆̈́̔̂̐̈́̏̃͂̔̑̔̂̀̏̂̆͘̕͘͝͝ ̶̣̎̕͝ţ̸̡͈̹̭̯̺̥̗͕̙͚̫̳͈̦̝̦̹̬̓̎͂̉̏̋̾̏̃̉͋̏̆̽̔̚͜͜͝ͅh̸̨̛͙̫̼͖̯͎̩̾̇̑̑̏͋̎̈́̀͛̈̃͌̄̈́̈̏̎̀̀͗̚̕͝͝͝͝͝ę̷̡̨̥͔̳̻͍̮̗͇͍̖̖̗̹̺̹̺̬̖̠̣̜͍̣̭̬͓̾͑͋͆̍̈́̑̾͛̿̂̊̏͊̿͌̀͘͜͠ͅ ̷̨̢̻̥̪̻̺̫̟̠̲͔̝̦̞̭͍̩̔̓͌̆͊͂͐͌̃̿̉̌͐̂̉̔̏͂͆̈́͌̚͠͝õ̷̢̧̪̪̱͙͍̦̤̥̳̯̜̼̟̙̠̬̳̤͓̓̑̏̏̊̾̃͋̍̅̿͊̋͌̂̅̉̓̀̀̈́̄̚͝͝͠ċ̴͚̘͓̭͚̬̹͊̐͗̇͐̒́̉̾̆͝͝ͅę̵̢̨̼̦̫̩̯̦̱̙͚̟̞͖̯͉̗͖̺͉͚̫̅͐͜ͅa̴̡̠̝͒̆̄̋̄̏̓͊͒́͘͘͘͘͝͝ͅņ̷̧̛͔̮͓̳̞̦͕̦͖̹̺̫͔̜̖̮͈̹̥̘̀̋͐̅̏̾̀̇̐̏̓̈́͘͝͝͝ͅ ̸̫̲̫̙̒o̵̧̡͎̓͐̈́̆̓̕͠f̶̢̨̭̬͈̖͖͚̖̘̬̳̤̲̽͌̌̈́́͘̕̕ ̶̬͙̄̊̅͋͐̒̓̆͝b̵̡̡̼̻̯͍̠̩̰̝̙̗̪͈̘̖̲͍̹͎̟́̏͐͗͊̃̀̑͋͊̎́̓͂̅͒̈̕͜͜ͅͅl̴̠͓͔͖̆̈́͗͗̍̔̉̔͐̈̕̕͝ỏ̸̢̧̧̞͓͕͙̟̳͉̞̞̖̼͔͎̫͖̤̞͎̼͈͊̈́̾̉͋̌̂̌̃̌́͊͆̉̐̂̒̅͊͌͆̆̚̕͜o̴̟̹͙̫̽͑̈́͗͊̆̔͐̀̎̓̽ḑ̸̗̤̪͍͎͉͔̳̗̠̣̮͖̫̠͙̹̪͎̞̝̟͚͎̿͗̍̄̽̄̉̓͆̎̓̓́͆̊̊̾́͑̈́̒̌̋̊̇̒̚͜͝͠.̴̨̡̡͓̹̻̝̜͚̭͉̹̍̍̇̿͌̆̿̊̀̂͑͐͋͊͂̓̌͝͝ ̶̼̩͍͚̱̲͙͇͎̃̐̄͒̉̉͒̾̓͗́͆̃̈̉͑̀͒̉͛̅͋͘̚͘͘̚̕͠  
̴̛͉̜̲͉̰̗̣͉̜̳̭̭̬͌̅̃̀͒̽̊̓̉͗̄̓̄̊̒̕̚͝͠Ą̶̨͇̥̖͎͕̻͈͔͇͓͍̼͈̉̃ ̵̡̼̭͎̲͍̝̯̜̫͚̤̻̆̆̈́̾̐͂͊͛̐c̵̡̡̢̢̢̛̦̗͇̳̱̻͔̜̠̩̘̙̙̗͔̭̖̱͈̍͛̏̈́̈́̃̈́̈̈́͘h̴̡̨̨̲̤̤͕̲̬̙̻̺̮̟̪̟͈̤̖̰̦̤̝̣̖̞̻͌̃̐͋̅͒̊͛̃͌̇̿̔͝͝͝į̶̛̛̝̫͎̮̠̟̣̻͓͕̺̻͖̱̝̾̈́̾̎̿̏́̍͐͜͝l̵̨̧̡̹̳̬̱̰͈̭̮̫̏̃͆̒̽͌͛͒̌̐̓̿̈́̑̃͑̎̾̚͝͝d̶̢̨̯͎̮̞̹̺̺̭̫̰̳̠͇̞̯͍͕̟͚̣̱̮̘̝̮̯̝̪̱͛͂̋̎̌͛̈͊̍̌͐͋͐̒͛̒̐̌̊̎̂̈́̊̈́͋̈́͆͘͝͝ ̸̖̤͕͖̪̱͓̩͛́̑̏̑̌̆̊̓͌̃͒͌̽ọ̴̢̢͔̬̰̫̘̝̪͕͎͎̺͕̯̪͙̣̖͚̬͈̩͖͓̙̋̓̒̓̌̍̈́̊̃̉̈́̏̓̊̆̕͜͜ͅǘ̶̟͔͇̿ţ̸̡̪̹͚̥̣͇͍͇̫͔͖̰̞̌͒̋͑̀̄͌͆̐̂͆͜͝͝ͅs̵̗̤̭̦̞͖̼̥̣̖͔̲͊͂͊̒́̽̈́͊̽͗͗̍̀̕̚͘͜i̴̧̧̡̛̹̫̝͇̩͉̗͙͍̜̪̖̗̪͈̜̝͔̝͇̜̥̫̦̞̳̎͊͑̈́̿͐͑̀̒͑̐̂̚͘̚d̵̬̅̒̉̇͂͌̆̊͆̿̉͆̋͗͆̎͊̚͜͠͠e̵͉̣̤̻͎̾̒̿̾̾̍̈̍͆̾̍͗̏̐̇̑̈́͆͒̓̊͗̕̚̕̚̚ ̷̨̡̨͔͇͕̯̫̼͙͕̘̱̘̫̲̭͙̠͖̤̺͔̈̌͝ơ̴̧̡̡̮̪̻̜̭̤͆̑̌͌̇̽͒̓̿͑̑̓͒͗̒͘̕͝f̷̧̛͖̮̽̽̋̈́̏̈͛̇̽͐̌́̾̕͝͝͝ ̸͉̘̼̜̱̎̐͋̽̓̌̈́̔̌͋̒͆̄̾̄͂̍͐͐͆̊̾͊͗̄͘͝ͅt̶̛̥͕̘̠̲̜̦͆̐͐͑̀͊̍̋̎̋́̂̐̿͘ͅh̶̩͓͌̄̽̄̀͊̽͑ẽ̵̢̬̩̖͖͍̩̫̝͖̄̂̏̑̏̿͐̾̒̈́̚͝͝ ̴̡̛̙̣͍͇͕͔̤̰͙͐̎̒̑͆͌͊͛͋͛̚̚f̶̨̨̛͓͇̣̝̪̳̝̲͓̠̓̃̓̎̒̂̆̐͑͜ͅą̶̨̧̰̫͚̠̹̯̦̬͍͚̗̰̭̹͓̣̻̜̥͚͕̳̝͔̥̐̇̇̃͒̽͆̂͌̈́̿̒̅̉̚̚͜ͅį̸̧̧̧͔̻̩̣̗̟͈͎͔̫̘̤̣͉̦̘͖͍͙̱͒̿͑̿̀̍̇͑͋͒͜r̶̨̧̭͍͇̩̖̟̤̹̝̻͐͛͑̈́̇̾̉̑͑̄̈́̆̏̆̈́̊̉̈͗̈́̆̑̄̐͗̈͗͘̚͝͝ͅy̷̡̨̧̢̝̻̹̞̹̼̺̰͇̘͙̻̞̱̙̤͉͎̗͉͊̈́͆̏̉̈́̿͛̊̋͒̄̑̔̽̾̄͘̕͜͜͝ ̵̱̹̹̗̻͈̩͆̒̂̏͌̾̂̈̔͋͒̒̓̍͋̾̌͊̇͆̉̉͘͜͜͝r̷̥͇̬̜̼̗̤̋̃͠i̶͓̥̜͈̞̻̼̮̞̱͎̱̤͓͙̜͋̈́̊͐̾̉͂͆̏͒͛̓̉̓̽̃̿̚̕͘͜ṉ̵̨͈̲̙̯̫͎̗̪̝̺̟̲̘͍̱͐̇̾ͅǧ̴̢̧̢̨̞̜̬̱̟͈̝̻̰͎̗̻͚̟̲̠͙̹̖̫̤̱̈́͆̅̏́̓͂̓́̈́̓̕͠͠͠͝,̸̧͕̠̩̣̰͍̲͔̪̳͙̲̼͚̫̗̤̻͔͂̈́̈́̾̇̄̍̌͂̃̒͆͜ ̶̨̛͕̺͇̥̤̻͎̤̱̤̳͖͙̦̦̗̅̽͊̔̉̓̀͌̃̊̐̔̓̆̒͘̚t̵̡̢̨̛̳̭̤̭̻͖̪̰̖̮̲̠̯̩̟̝̯̲̰̥̣̞̮̤͍͎͇̿͑̓̊̇͋͂͛͋̍̅̆͊̑̈́͘͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅo̸̧̫͉̾̔̾̋̈̆̆́̄̓̈́̇͂̓̉̋̂̇̋̈̄͘̚̚o̵̢̡̢̺̣͈͖̲̺͓̟͎̳̞͓͔̬̺͍̘̻̲̝̜̳͓̳͐̌̓̽̈́̊̊̍̃͂͂̏͛̎̿̏̈́̄͒̑͜͜͝͝ ̸͇̩̟̘̞̮̹̳͔̬̜̳͈͈̟̥̰͎̫̿́͌͝s̵̮̭͈͉͓̲̺̬̽̄̇̐̋̿͛̇͌͐̍͊͗̇̀͒̓̃́͒̇́͘̕̚̚͝ç̶̯̣͉̹͚̼̗̟͓̰͉̠͍̙̯̝̦̙̜̲̜͖͇̓͜͜a̶̢̨̧̹̟̬̪̮̩̣͈͔̟̬̯̭̫͇̫̠̤͍̬̠̞͔̠̗̺̲̿̀̌̏̂̑̆̈͐ͅr̴̨͔̟̗̙͖͔̼̮̞͕̺̪̟̻̣̓́̀̋̓͊̃̈́̇͊̎ȩ̶̛̺̹͚̰̼̯̗͔͕̟̙̹̩̙̝̹͙͖̲͙͉̿͛͋̿̀͑̓̆̌̉̿̈̈́̾̑̒̒̓́͌̃̈͊́̿̔͘͘͠ͅd̷̢̰̮̫̮̹͍͍̫̩̈́̅̓̉̏͗̃̈́̂͒̈́͗̽͒̉͛͋͗͆̄̉͑̏̓̿̕̚͘͘ ̷̳͌̊̿̍t̷͉̖͑͆̈́̌̈́̒̾͒͘͠͝ǫ̶͈̘̪̯̹̙̖̼̲̦͈͖̯̤̮̇̊̌͐̏̎͝͠ͅ ̴̨̨̻̞͕̩̰̮͔̦̰̫͖͈͓̥̭̜̥̠͚́̾̓͊̈́́͒̔͗̈́͜ͅc̵̡̜͔̺̳̰͔͈̙̭̰̭̞̦̻̻͉̜̫̤̳̘̓̾̈́̍͋͋͌̄̋͐̋́̑͗͜͝͝o̴̰̳̟̭̝̪̣͔͇̖͙͆̈́̑̈̽̃͑͊̀͜m̵̨̛͈̭̙͍̜̞̹͚͔̺̭͔̤̻̮͈̬̟̭̜̟̮͙̪͙̗̥̜̽̓̏͌̊̏̿̏͜͝ẹ̵̻̦͙̩͙͚̗̜͇̏͆̍̏͜ͅ ̷̛͎̝̓̿̾̈̒̀̈́̎̉̇̽̉̋͑̀̉̑͐̐͝ĭ̷̧̧̪͍͖̹̒͑́͒͋̊͌̎̈́̎̇͘̕̚ņ̵̟̬̩̙̱̘̬͖̏̎͆͑,̸̪̬͖͉̬̩̝͌̊͊̐͑̐̌̈́͂̊̉͋̒̕͠ ̷̢̛͕̦͓͈̥͔̠͙̬́͋̀̽̿̂̈́̾͐͒̈͒̇͆̾̽̄͋̑̒̃̕̕͝͝c̴̘͆ơ̴̛̮͕̣̙͎͔̲̗͍̱̗̫͈͂̈́̄̽͛̅̃̀͛̋͐͂̓́̈̀̓͌̽͆̚͜ͅm̷̨̧̨̛̘̖̥̤͔̪̣͔͉͍̝͉̟̮̰̼͇͔̘̝͇͍̺͈̬̓͐̓̅̔̋̀̿̽̏͋̌͊͑̌̈́̈͌́͐̔̍̔͋͘̚͜͝ͅe̶̢̢̠̻̜͓͓̗̻͓͕͔̭̖̙̝̣̟͎̋̑̃̈́͂͊̇́̌̒̈́͗͑͆̊̅̓͂̓̆̈̚̚͝ͅ ̸̬̃̓̂̾̽̎͑̔̍̀̈́̚͘į̶̧̨̟͙͇̟̖͕̭͎͇̣͕̳͕͐̍̔͊̏̂͂͂̋̎͆͛̎̋͗̔̕̕͘ͅn̶̡̧̡̗̭͇̘̤͓͔̼̖̙̩̣̥̹̼̮̘̰̻̻̳̬̟̬̰̘̈́͒̄̌͂͆̔͂̾̏̇̍̌̉͊.̸̨̧̨̧̝̻͖͔͓̤͍̣̳̝̱̫̰͕̩̙̰͉̫̻̜̦̩̫͇̼̽̃̆͐̏̕͜͝  
̷̨̪͚̰͕̣̙̯̝͉͈͚͍̟͙̄̎͗̆̆̔̈́̓̐͘͘B̷̨̧̢̡͚͍̻͈̣̭̗̹̫̖̯͎͍͉̺͚̬͕̤̗̺̋̓̊̂̀̔́̇̂͜͠u̴̧̨͓̙̲͕̤̻͙̼̟̙̳̰̼͈̯̿͌͆̄̀́̀̓̔͛̓̌̏̎͆̏̇̇̇̋̍̈́͒̿͌͋͜͠ͅṫ̸̡̹̰̘̯̺̳͎͔͚̱̼̕ͅ ̴̬̩̑̇͒̇̽͋̿̐̄̃͘̕̚͝͠c̶̛͇̮̞̎̈́͊̈́̈́͛̓̓̈́̒̈̎͗̾̊̔̅̕͘̕̕͠͠͝͝ö̷̢̢̞̹͕͓̺͙͕͈̼̠̠̪m̴̨̢͈͓̫͚̙̖̰̹̪͒͜ͅe̶̡̨̛͎͖̱̣̘͎̝̫̱̲͓͙͓͇̻̩̫̎̉̓̎̌̎̇̑̇͐͒̅̎̕̕̚͘ͅ,̴̡̣̙̻̯͗̌͆͌͒͛ ̶̜͉̗̺̥͓̞̯͉̪͎̱̑̃̉̽̇̊͂̎̐̿̅̾̀͆͛̚͘͝d̴̢̧̧̙̖͔̣͓̞̗͎̱͚̩̟͈̗͚͎̫͖̯̳̪̬͙̩̋̍̅̿̓͐͗̃̿̉̊́̓͑̽̿̀̌̔͒̾͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅe̵̲͖̮̎̈́͊̎̑̀̄̈̏̀͒̈́͆̐́̀̏̍͗̿̕͝͠͝ḁ̶̤̅̽̈́̓̒̀̐͒̔̎̋̓̿̄͂̓̇̚̕̚͝͠͠͝͝ř̶̢̛͓̰̥̟̙̘̺̻͎̝̬̭͌̑͒̋̓̂̃̒̈́̄͆̓̅̚͠͝ͅ ̴̧̧̡̨̛̠̹̥̩̥̟͉̯̲̣̜̦̘̜̬̙̠̈̍̈́̈́̍̽͋̋͘͜ờ̷̢̛̛̻̹̈́̏̾̎̎́́͑͛̈́̄̔̅̅̂͝͝n̴̨̛̖̼͎͈̦͕̯̻̜̟͉̑̔̆̓̈͆̅̚͜͠ȩ̷̡̧̨̼̱͙̟̹̞̳͙̹̦̘͍̬̖̱̟̤̥̙͈͗̏̒́͆̊͝,̶̧̨̮̹̞̦͙͙̻̗̣̗̥͖̥̣͚͖̠̥͉̫̯̭̹̰͊̿̒̑̈́͛͊̑̓̆͊͊̊͜͜͠ͅ ̷̨̼̪͇̺̻̣̰̱͔̖̬̼̪̺̺̥̱͍͈͚͉̦̙̰̣̺̤̣̈̑̈́̋͛̋͝ͅa̷̻͇̜̘̘͇̮̭̬̻͒͂̆̑̑̾͗̚̕ͅn̸̡͇̟̟͓̤̮̅̍̃̋̋̀͐̓̓̾͐̾͂̄̀̄̀̇̀͂̂̓̈́̓̅͠ͅd̶̨͎͍̼̻̥͖̍͗͐̐̔̽̎̀̾̈́̎̄̽̈̇͘͘͜͝͝ ̶̡̡̨̛͚͕͔̹̻͕̫̼͇̻̰̠̰͇̦̬̞̀̑̈́̍̑̄s̸̛̰͕̝͎̦̮͈̪̘̭̑͐̿͑̿̐͗̌̃e̵̥͕̜̅̿̈̾̒̑̐̆̉͊̐̉͊̓̈́͛͌͒͊͝͝͝͝ě̷͍̊̾ͅͅ ̴̧̩͈̬̣̗̺̠̲̘̩̖̹͓̖̥̦̼̮̰̂̏̂͌̒̌̿̿̐͂͘͜͝͝t̷̢̤̫͇̩̼̲̗̣̳̯͌̀̓͒͊͛̅͌͛͝h̸̻̫̬̜͈͎̦̦̖͍͓̺͇̖̝̻̪̞̼̽̌̈́͐̃̌̽̋͋̔̄̒̄̆̀̈́̅͆̿͐͜͜͝ẻ̵̢̛̛͔͈̳̖̰̬̼̩̳̖̄̈́̿͛̅͋̓̐̋͒̂͗͐̇̃̌͘͝ ̵̢̢̨̨̛̩͇̬̦̼̼̻̲̟͚̲̼̺̼͚̹͎̝̱̫̒̃͑̒̒͋͐̐͊̓́́̇͗͒͐̂̇̚ͅt̵̢̛̪̹͓̟̺̱̳͍̲̩̀͆̊̇̌̓̎̌͑͌̔̈́̿̓̈́̋̃̆̌͐͛͌͒̉̈́̕͘̕͜͠͝ͅř̵̡̟̝̝͔̳̰͙̣̘̀̀̕͜ư̸̢̧̼̙̗̬̘͇̠̟̐̊̓̂̽̒͐̑̽͆̄̅̾̆̓̈́͒̋̎͋̅̈̚͜͝͝͠͝ę̴̧͈̤͓̠͎̫̥̣̖̲̙̟̩̗̣̻͇͚͉͈̿ͅ ̸̻̓̔̀̃̀̃̔̄̒͝ḧ̵̡̡̗͇̦͍̼̭̻̱͎̯̝͚͓͈͎̠̣̰̤̺̞̝̹̯́͒̆̉̃̐̑̑̉͆̀̆͑̀̅̔͒͒͒̚ǫ̶̧̨͔͓̱͖̣̳͕͔͍̹̙̝͔̹̤͉̹͇̎̅̑̍͗͛̀͐͆̓͐̒̊̾̽̃͘̕͘͝͝͝͝ͅr̷̨̡̡̡̨̢̧̢̲̹͉͇͚̞̺̟͍̺͍̹͍͍̣͓̰̣̤̗̲̳̒̒̓̐̊̈́̀̈́͋̄̆͊̉̑̾̄̀̑̈̿̔̚̚ͅŗ̸͍̝͈̗̩̟͓̲̖̫̼̰̣̰͔͚͐̔́̓̋̒͗̉͛̚͜͠ḯ̷̢̡̨̧̳̗̥̘̫̳̦̱̤̫̤͙͇̖͍͈͇͔͌̈́̿̉̊̅͊̒̀̀̿̑̉͆̆̒̌̋̈̎̑̀͑͐̕̕͜͜͜͝b̵̧̨̨̡̝̮͉̪̭̦̦̹̯͖̙̥̺̟̹̻̩͑̿̎̆̂̓̈̇̇́͗̓͗̈́̓͂̏̄̆̈́̂̓͘͘̕͜ľ̸̨̩̥̯͙͍͎̗̖̻̥̙̓͛̂ͅė̶̖̹͉̿̌̐͌̂͌̋̀̆̈͑͐̍̀́͝͠ͅ ̸̨̧̰̠͎͈̩̤͉͇̩̝͇̗̱̞̤̦̼͚͚̞̗͆̑̾̊̓͑̎̉̈́̔̍́͝͝ͅb̴̡̧̢̤͇̗͓̫̤̺̗͙̦͒͋̈̄͗̇̾͑̑ͅē̴̙͉̗̭̳̙̥͉͍̞̞̖̘̋͗ä̶̢̡̧̡̡̛̞̳̠̮̰͓͎͇͉̲̪̻̝̫̝̖̺̺́̌͌̿̏̑͌̅̍͒͋͛̃̃̈́̅̂͗̐̾̀̅̏̇̐͘̕͜͝ṷ̴̢̨̮̘̹̭̜̯͖̹̪̳̖̟̫͙̹̼̳̞̟͓̣̯̔̾͌̓͗͊̋̈́͜͝͝͝t̸̢͚͙͔̻͎̠̜̟͉̯̖̟̩̼̟̫̪̣̩̫͚͙̙̣͓̤̅̔̄̈͋͌̔͗̇̊͋̀̂̃̌͒͛́̓̓̾͐̈̃̚͘̕͝y̷̨̧̢̨̧̢̛̠̻̘̭̮̬̜̻̙̫̩͈̥͈̹͎̹̻̜̔͛̊̂̄͑̏̋͂̋̅͆̔͑̐̉̿͑͊́̈́̋̍͌̆́̕͝ͅ ̴͔̰͚͔̫̲̻͎̥͓͛̓͛͊͌̈́̾̀̍̾͐̓̋͌̆̔̔̀̏͆̍̑͘͝ͅơ̵̧͎̋̆̉͐̋̑̅̓̏̌̍̃̽͒̇̇̕̚̕͠͝f̸͉͈̙͉̗̙̝̮̰̼͔̂̄͊̚͜͝ ̷̮̣͈̭͖̦̯̭̯͕̺̭̉͊̾͊̇̒̌T̷̥̳͉̣̠̈́̌̓̌̅̇͋̌͆͂̎̏͂̈́̂̉̈́̚͜͠͝h̵̢̢̙̻̦̺͙̥̥̼̥̺̣̞̝̱͍̝̖̫̊̌͐͆͆͐̇̈́̒̉͆̍͂́͗̉̎̈́͂̾͐̽͆͗̃̆̕̕͝ͅë̵̛̛͕̥͉̮͚̲̱̖̳̰̦͙̬͔̹̦̰̘͈͈͒͛̎̄̀̆̒͂̋̾̌̂̄͋̿̃͗̓͂͋̌̕͝͝m̸̛͍͚͎̮̣̪̯̼̜̖̻̫̪͊̌͗̊͂̆̍̋͗̍͊̂͆͛̊̆̇̅̈̓̄͒̓͘̚̕͜͠.̶͚̺̻̒̏̆͒̈́̽̓̾̓͝  
̸̧̱̂̿͒̿͊T̴͑̐̍͐̒̾̊͐̄͝͠ͅh̶̢̨̧̧̛͈̤̙̳͙̣̪̻̞̝̮̝̖͖̭̼͈͔͙͓̾̔̓̋̎̏͋͗͌̽͋̎̔͂͆͂͜͠ͅe̵̢̧̛̞͓͈̹̫̙̳̥̮̣̰̝̦̳̪̺̜̳̰̣̥̜͙̞͍̯̍̔̽͐͒͆̆̐͛̈́̓͑̔̐͛̕͘ͅi̸̢̢̹̙͉̪͚̝̜̯̣̫͉̺͉̪̻̦̒̆͒̏̄̄̃͋͘͜r̴̨̢̢̛̯̻̲̩͇͉̲̲͇̫͔̰̺̟̠͈̻̺̫̤̟̟͚̙̙̬̞̮͊̏̌͑̏̄͌̅̆̈́͛͒͗̿̋̂̊̈́̓͂͊̚͠͝ ̵̢̢̡̢̢̣̲͕̫̘̙̬̜̝̼͓͖͉̯͇͖̲̳͈͓̻̝͚͉̤̉͋͗̉͋̂̏̅̆̅͊͆̑́͗̔͗̾̕͜͝͠͝͝į̴̢̛̙̺̝̠̮̫̞̞̯̤̳̰̠̳̥͍̲͔̺̥̬̦̳̘̂̈́̓͋͐̿́̃͌͑̈͐̿͒̐̾̌̈́̎̀̎̈́̋̋̋̚̕͠͠ͅͅn̷̨̡̝͖̥̯͔̯̯͍̰̰̱͍̰̫̠̠͕̪̦͇̖̈́̈̓̕̚͝ͅv̵̨̨͚̞͚̜͍̺̲̠̫̤̠͙̏͐̓͒̓͊ͅì̷͖͍̼̠͎͖͉͖̅͊ṫ̶̹̱̠̻͐̆̽̈́̑͊̈́̈́͐͗͐͐͗̅͂̿͘̚̚͝a̴̤̩̯̩̳͌͛̄́͐͋̿͐͊͊̋͛̆́̽̅̄̍͛͌̚͘͝͠t̶̡̧̨̰̰̭͕͕̻̜̟̲͓̻̗͖̬̞̉̈́̎̌̔̂̋̃̇̂͐̋̈͊̾̚̕͜͝͝ͅͅͅi̵̧̛̗̫̥̤̤̊̎͌̎̕͠o̷͇̼͌͌̽̌̉͂̐̂̐̓̒͒̽̓̔̚n̶̨̛͕̟͚͕̱̳̎̋̇̒̐̌̌̆̔̏͒̒̏̇̐̚̕̚͠͝,̵̡̢̛͖̗̟̦̼͚̲̠̠̗͇̟̭̹̖͙̘̫̣̘̳͖͗͑͐͆̓̄̈́͑͒͗̈͝͝͝͠ ̸̢̧̢̪̙̟͉̗̜͉̣͕̪́͂̎͋̽̉͗̃͒̕̚ą̶̡̛̱̰͙͔̘̦̳͚͖͕̱̫̹̖̙̤͙̃̉̽̄͛͊̌̌̊͛̏̌͆̄̾̿̓͌̌̌̆͑̓̃͑̊̕͠ ̴̨̢̛͍̤̳̫̙͚̻̻̱̮̙͇͖̪̼͚̗̥̦͚̖̩̺̫̟̺͕͐́̉͊̈́͋̐̑̔͛͠s̵̡̨͓͍͔̤̟̥͚̎̆̓̕i̴̧̫̣̜͇̜͆̌r̴̡̢̡̨̮̥̬̖̜̱̖̩̝͇̗̗̙̟͉̘̗̼̱͕̜̙̥̭̳̞̍̂̋̌̚͜ȩ̵̛̟̗͚͙͖̭͎̹̲̺͙̜͓̫͉̱̳͍̫͖̻̝̘̻̳̤͇̩̾̈́̈́͋̉̆̍̓̉̒̔̽̽̇͌̚͘̕ͅņ̵̺̬̟̯̯̙̩͎̩̰̱͖͍̝̜̮͂̽̃͋̔̈́̔̆̂̽̃̈́̃̾̈́̿̈́͊̑͘͝͠'̵̟̗̮̼̬̈̈́͛̓͛̎̈̃̿̑̾̉́̐͒̕̕͝͠ͅš̵̨̺̳͚̜̜͎̖͎̩̗̭̥̜̭̮̠̥͕̗͉̣̍͆̏͋̅͊̚̚͝͠͝ ̸̢͍̙̘͔̫̤̟̳̟͔̪̭̬͕͙̹̞̰̻̲̝̟̲̺̗͖̻͈̜͛̄̌̓͊̈́̐̈́͒̚͝ͅc̸̝̟̪̮̝͉̹̳͓̖̱̥̲̯͙̐̒͘͘͜ä̷̡̡̛̻͙̟͈̟̖̣̘̳̫̭̥̣̹̠̪̲̫̻̯͕̗̼̜̦̠̒̇̄̏̓̇̏͛̾̽̍͜l̷̛̖͈̲̦̟̗̪̬̪̰̲̳̍̽̃͑̄́̈́̃̽̓̍̽͋̔͒̒̚̚̕͘͝l̵̢̛̪̙͙̫̟̮̰͉̬̼̪̣͖̫͙̘̟͍̽̑̍͛͂̍̽̄̄ͅ ̵͓͖̱̤͔̫͕̰̬̬̞̝̦̫͓̟̤͔̖̙͎̦̭̬̠̪̩̔̄̋͗͜f̷̟̞̐̅͋̆̇͋͗͐̃̎͒̅̄̐̇̋͂͒̕̚̕r̵̡͎̫̫͇̯̗̫̞̠̤̥͚͇̻̘̫̦͒̿̀̉̍͜͜o̸̙̲̓̊̎͑͘͘ṁ̵̨̧̱̭̫̙̻̬̯͕̘̞̬͔̙̳̩̮͉͙̻͍̳̖͙̪̟̱̂̂̽̆̔̏̒͐̐̽̈́̓̊̍̔̑̂͌̓̉̀̂͘̚͜͜͜͝ ̴̛̗̦̠͈͋̈̅̀͗͆̊͐̂̽͒̎̈̉͗̔̍̚͠ẗ̶̬̤̥̲̝̻́̌́͆͛̊̈́̉̒͒̏̚͘̕̕͝ḧ̵̡̛̝̞͕̣̭͇̩̰̘̦̝͙̺̘̼͔̙́̿̎͌̈͑͌̈́̿̕e̴̥̣̩̫̖̜̞̞̝̭̱̾͊̓̽̽̕͜ ̶̡̛͙͓̪̞̰̳͉̮̻͚͍͉͉̘̗̬͍̙͈̉͑̌ͅf̸̢̧̨̡̡̧̹̩͚̯̭̻͕̩̖͚͖̻̗̘̫͚̭̫̺̯̭̩͗͆̎̈́̐̈̓̀̓̐̓̊̚͜͠͝a̶̢̢̧̧̩̻̪̰̹̪̗̮͚̟̩̞̺̹̫͈͉̬̠͒̎̓̾̓͗̍̚ͅr̵̛̤͚͖̙̪͚͒̑̈́̇̃͐͂̀̅̈̄̉̾̔̈́͒̅̏͗̈́̇͑͑͝ͅ ̶̝̘͉̩̮̙̭̩̻͔̗̃̈̀͊̆̊̚͜ͅn̶̡̨̨̧̢̝̰̺̙̼̙̮̜̺̤̗̼̬͇̈̊̈́̄̂͂̄̽̑̓̚͠͠͝ͅơ̴̢̡̙͔̩̤̿͐̉̿̊̃̿̓̃̔͋̏̑̇͒͆̎̑̾̃̓̇̚͝r̵̰̘̠̼͚̤̹̅̓̿̐̎̃̌̎̊̋̒̚͘͠͝͝ţ̴̨̛̙͔̬̼̬͓̥̭̥̳̭̩̞͍̯̯͎̦͊̿̈̄̿̈͂̿̄͒̃͆̃͆̎̀̆͆̚͝͝ͅh̷̢̭̤̯̰̼̗̱͈͍͈̙͕̱̫͍͈̰͓͌̏̒̀͋͊̽̅̅̽̒͛͑͊̀͘͠ͅ.̴͕̲̥͈̽͑̽̈͋̀͛̈́́̌͗̈́̉́̉͝

  
"YOUR HIGHNESS?!"

  
"DUDE -- DUDE, ARE YOU ALRIGHT, WHAT'S WRONG?!"

  
"Vi -- get those papers away!"

  
"ON IT!"

  
"Your Highness?!"

  
"Please --!"

  
It barely took him any time to notice that Vivi -- Lewis -- two colorful blobs were calling out to him but he just couldn't find it within himself to move, but he paused in his movements and several different memories came to his head, if bloodshed. Of death. Of deceit and Dear Gods -- there was nothing he could do about it. A flaming spark came into his mind and he realized that it was a round, large circle, and he looked back to finally meet Vivi and Lewis' fully concerned looks and he felt guilty for worrying them like this, but he knew. Oh, he knew exactly what these words had meant and he had been saying them the whole time, through his sleep and even just this morning.

  
"Dude...What happened?!"

  
"Did you see something, Your Highness?"

  
Blue, soothing and cool oceans. Warm, and comforting purple sunsets. He was safe. He took a deep breath, he was here and he was safe. But even still, those drums just played louder in his head and he couldn't tell the difference between it and his own heart. With the help of Vivi and Lewis, he found it within himself to properly sit up, his long hair a tangled mess and his eyes flowing between gold and deep red...Vivi had a hand on his shoulder while Lewis sat in front of him, gently trying to soothe him. The second time he's worried them today. He should be ashamed of himself. He shook the thought away, his throat burning from all the screaming and those ancient words, and he hugged himself, feeling the sweat drip down his head for it had felt like the most dangerous, horrifying dream...

  
"_The Prophecy Of Love_." He answered, his voice cracking... "I have just read _The Prophecy Of Love_. It is what I have been speaking of...this whole time."


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aAYYYYYY back to some more updates, expect another chappie this week!!! Hope you enjoy!!! <3

Dear Gods...This was...Rather confusing.

He had expected the craziness to go on and on no matter what they all did to try and change it, to keep these things from happening. It was the circle of life to wait and see the inevitable. He was made to never worry too much about it and to let it happen as it comes, just let it flow and it would all be all right. But a Prophecy. A very strong, very very real Prophecy. Dear Gods -- even hearing it again struck fear within his already pounding heart. It flowed like heat burning him up inside, consuming every fiber of his being until he becomes nothing but a shaking mess. 

  
He could barely breathe -- Dear Gods -- he could barely -- no. It was a Prophecy, but...but they still had time right...?! He, Lewis and Vivi they -- they still had plenty of time to go to Paradiso, fix everything, head back and then...th-then...! 

  
...  
But they noticed he was shaking. He looks up, golden pupils shrinking as he met their blue and violet gazes, concerned and soft. It was the only comfort he had in the moment, being around these two like this. It brought him so much ease -- like a warm blanket over his soul. He was so glad to have them there... He let out a small sigh, looking away from them for a small moment...

  
"Gosh...! U-Uhm, Y-Your Highness...?" Lewis started, leaning down onto the bed and bringing his large hand over the prince's shoulder. It was so caring and gentle, and it made the prince shudder -- feeling like he was melting in his own clothes. "Wait -- What do you even mean by that, what Love Prophecy...?!"  
There was the question. Ah -- Dear Gods -- where should he even start...? His throat felt tight, his hands tightly grabbing onto the sheets. What should he say, what should he say...? He looks down, his eyes tightly shut...He could hear Vivi's voice right next to him, and the sounds of the crinkling papers being put away... "UHHH, uhm -- yeah, I hate to be so loud but I agree with Big Guy here. Just what the hecking frick are you goin' on about, sir?!"

  
He was so ashamed of himself -- even a Divine wouldn't skip out on something this important...! He was too scared to look back, swallowing on nothing but the lump in his throat... Dear Gods -- why didnt he say anything before all this...?! They deserved to know...! The sudden questions were like lightning in his soul, fast and quick and leaving him breathless...

  
But even so, Lewis' hand did not leave his shoulder, and he could feel Vivi's beautiful aura coming closer to him. "B-Back in the forest, where I was sleeping -- b-before we g-got past those w-w--wolves...I-I unders-stand it now, i-it -- HA-agh--...!!"

  
a sharp pain practically split his mind in two -- and he could hear Lewis and Vivi call out for him as he pulled backwards, forwards, and all around, and that drumming comes back and it gives his mind an intense headache as he could see feel and hear the darkness and even the light just over the edge of the dimension ready to eat chew swallow everything as the Prophecy foretold --

  
...  
Even now...He could feel Lewis and Vivi on both sides of his sitting, shaking form, holding him and grounding him in reality, with oceans so cool and sweet and sunsets so warm and careful...Before he was pulled back into those dark -- twisted thoughts and nightmares that consumed him whole every night -- there Lewis and Vivi were again calling out his name and keeping him in his body, rocking back and forth and overwhelmingly sore and tired...His headache was still pounding, but it wasn't too horrible...Dear Gods -- he did not deserve them in the least bit. 

  
He leaned forwards, letting his golden hair slip over his shoulders and down onto the sheets. His hands were all over his own face now, trying his hardest to relax himself completely so he doesn't have a panic attack while explaining himself...He could feel Lewis and Vivi's eyes on him, waiting with their tense bodies eager on the bed. "The words I have b-been mumbling i-is a prophecy. A Prophecy that is not spoken in any known language and has been a part of our generation so far...This Prophecy...It has...e-existed for th-thousands of years..."

  
The room was overtaken by their silence, and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears...He could hear Lewis' breath hitch -- and he could hear Vivi gasp and move back an inch, and he kept his eyes tighly shut. Dear Gods -- they should be mad at him right now for keeping this away, for not even bothering to tell them after what had happened with that shadowy figure lady last night, who wanted to take him back to Mordred. They could at least postpone it...right...? Keep the Prophecy from getting worse and maybe then he could make it up to Lewis and Vivi instead of hiding so much from them and --

  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH no freaking WAY!!!!"

  
D-Dear Gods!!! Vivi's loud voice made Lewis and the prince's ear ring, shooting high vocals like swords into their eardrums and then into their poor, overworked brains. She started jumping...! Jumping up and down on the bed in full blown excitement, pressing her knuckles into her cheeks and smiling uncontrollably. Her leg must have hurt so badly, though he could tell by her bandages that that probably wasnt the case --  
"And you found that out in just a few hours?! A thousand year old prophecy, are you serious?! These were always so hard to decipher and with a mind like your's discovering something so old really makes me wanna wanna wanna--" She shook around, her blue hair bouncing everywhere."AaaaaaaAAAAAA that's so COOL!!"

  
Lewis nodded along. They...They couldn't possibly be taking this too well, could they?! It wasnt going to be for the longest while -- but still!! Dear Gods -- to have such hardworking and positive people in his life like this -- if only he didn't show as much fear as he usually did...He looked back up to see Vivi's excited face and the curious quirk in Lewis' eyebrow. His muscles relaxed just by looking at them. "And it's called 'The Prophecy Of Love'?" Lewis asked, scratching at his head. "I don't understand -- why would you just be saying all of that, then? Wh--What for??"

  
That is a good question...He was...

  
He was supposed to be a Divine, the most purest human being on this entire planet -- made to server the Old Gods and guide his people to freedom and victory. He was made with love, forged in gold, and spoke in such a beautiful, gentle language when he wanted to pray for other's safety...A Prophecy such as this -- one so ancient and filled with warning...He shook his head, finding it within himself to sit up straight again...

  
"I-I have no clue...This is the first time this has ever happened to me...A-And -- it is not even supposed to happen, I am not meant to say all of these horrible things, th-the Old Gods told me this and they know well themselves that I do not foresee and -- and just spout it out a-and..." He was shaking again, and he felt as if his body was rocking back and forth and he wanted to vomit and Lewis and Vivi looked sad once again why why why...! "Th-This...! This is such a p-powerful -- a p-powerful m-m-message, h-how did I even h-have the strength t-to say a-all of that --!"

  
"Sir?"

"Your Highness." 

  
The prince, shaking like a leaf, found it within himself to finally look up and see Lewis and Vivi once again, holding his hands and trying their best to ignore the horrible horrible sigils along his hands, going up his arms...They were always so understanding and patient -- even when he started to worry and freak out like this...This Prophecy...He was scared of it and it was dangerous -- but he had to remember them too...H-He had to...They care...They really do...  
"Please -- just calm down. It's a-alright. Just breathe." Lewis said in a low tone, his deep baritone soothing the prince's soul, as did Vivi's thumb rubbing against the back of his hand, deep and almost like a massage...

  
...........................

  
The prince took a deep breath...Relax. Breathe...Just breathe, it is okay. It is alright. Hush yourself. Hush your thoughts. Like they said...In through the nose and out through the mouth. Start slowly. Inhale. Exhale. Poised. Inhale.

  
Exhale. Disciplined. Inhale. Exhale. A warm smile. Inhale. Exhale. Such gentle, golden eyes. Inhale. Exhale. Back straight. Inhale. Exhale. Chin level.  
He looks back at them. Maybe this time, he breathed some of them in, too...He cleared his throat, watching them smile and trying his hardest to mirror their look. "Th-Thank you...A-Apologies, I...I lost myself t-there for a m-moment..."

  
"That's okay. It's -- It's okay to feel how you're feeling." Lewis gave the prince the most gentle smile he could ever muster, giving his small shoulder a good pat, with Vivi's hand squeeze having him fixate on both of those sensations. To be touched so gently...It has been so, so long...The prince mentally relaxed himself, and Lewis continued..."A looooot of crazy stuff has been happening lately, so I get it. Nowadays, it looks like most people can even catch a break." 

  
"Yes, yes." The prince half whispered, wincing at the thoughts of everything that could be happening in Paradiso now. It wasn't like they could just get up and leave. Because of them, Ginger's home has been damaged...Dear Gods, everything is a mess and they have yet to make even more. "...I th-thought that a-after the...m-marriage, that w-we would have w-world peace...I w-wish everyone k-knew what was going o-on...It i-is not f-fair..."

  
The fact that Lewis and Vivi had to go through all of this...The prince could feel it burning him up inside, all of that guilt, all of that torment flaming the edges until it curls and smolders into dust...Dear Gods -- why why why did they have to be here to suffer...? Vivi looked to the side, lost in her own thoughts, and Lewis scratched at his cheek, trying to find the right words... "I can only imagine how much worse it'll get. Once they find out...I just hope it isn't too late for us to reverse all of it."

  
The prince felt lead and sand in his gut, his mixed up mind pulling itself back into the terror that -- that horrible green green green of Mordred and his intent -- th-that malicious intent and destroying everyone and Dear Gods he couldn't even breathe and he wanted to vanish he wanted everything to be okay why can't it be okay --  
"Everything is gonna be just fine!! We got each other!"   
...  
The prince and Lewis turn to look at Vivi, who's ocean blue eyes were sparkling, bright -- and her fists tight and filled with so much encouragement, as much as she could possibly give to her two friends. "Together, I'm sure we can get somewhere! The world finds a lot of ways to survive stuff like this. We can do the same!"

  
Stick together. Always be there for each other and never losing hope. Above all things, Vivi believed in that the most. And...And the prince could appreciate that wholeheartedly. It filled him with a newfound sense of hope, a mere fraction compared to his mental turmoils but it helped out amazingly nonetheless. She was right -- and he could tell by Lewis' brightening face that he agreed. They needed to work as one and help everyone do the same. And he was beyond astonished by such positivity, that even he began to smile as she did, nodding and humming.

  
"I-I suppose...But thank you." He said, readjusting his slouching position on the bed. He needed to be just like them. He needed to be strong -- to keep his head held high. He could do that, if he tried! And Dear Gods -- what a powerful woman. Where did she come from to have such passion? With them around, perhaps things will truly be better. For all of them...Their main topic, however...The prince looked away again..."Th-This Prophecy...I f-fear it's an i-inevitable one..."

  
"Inevitable?" Lewis asked, worry filling the brightness on his face. The prince could hear the horrible confusion in his voice -- and maybe he shouldn't have worded that Prophecy so harshly to scare them and and and --

  
"Wait, inevitable? Like we can't stop it?" Vivi jumped up, flopping her body up and down on the bed, making the prince and Lewis yelp and go unbalanced for a moment. The sheer energy she had was incredible! "What does it mean anyway?!?! How do ya know about it?! IgottaknowIgottaknow!!" She pratically shouted, almost acting like this dangerous Prophecy was the best fairytale she's ever heard. She handles things amazingly as well...!

  
Lewis raised his hands, grabbing Vivi and bringing her back down onto the bed, with only a few pillows falling over onto the wooden floorboads. "Yeah, I do too Vi! But, Your Highness? Take your time." Lewis said, looking at the prince with understanding. It filled his soul with comfort he couldn't quite touch yet... "We don't wanna give you any more stress on accident. It wouldn't be fair and that's not what you need right now."

  
The prince gave him the smallest smile that he could possibly muster as a silent 'thank you.' They were always so, so patient with him. Dear Gods -- he wouldn't trade them for anything else in the world. He kept his tight grip on the blankets, breathing in deeply so he didn't explain himself incorrectly. "I sh-shall explain now...Miss Yuki-- Vivi. I w-would like f-for you you not to j-jump on th-the bed. I do n-not want you h-hurting yourself..."

  
"O-Oh, sorry -- haha! Sure can do!!" Vivi leaned back with a small laugh, her small against Lewis' (they were....so -- so very close...Dear Gods, why did his heart skip a beat...?), he didn't want Vivi to fall over and give herself a concussion after all! Hehe! Vivi waved a hand, giving him a passive smile. "C-Continue, please!"

  
With both of them sitting there, being very patient to hear him out, the prince felt his throat tightening again and Dear Gods there he was again -- flying and flying and all of a sudden he was shot down on the spot without a care in the world -- but the Prophets cared about him right...? He swallowed, looking back down at the tight grip of his hands and the sweat beading on his forehead. It should have been this hard -- and he could feel the concern in Lewis and Vivi continue to grow with each silencing moment, but he looked back up and saw their faces were calm -- ever the patient ones, and he closed his eyes, beginning to recall everything.

  
"The Prophecy was revealed to me...about a year or so ago." He half whispered, crossing his legs and keeping his hands holding each other in his lap. Before he knew it, he was leaning down again, and began to recite every bits of those details replaying over and over again in his head. The misery. The fear. He kept himself from whispering, shaking, his voice becoming smooth. 

  
"Before then, I was the happiest I could ever be...But on that very day, everything changed. As did the Prophets...Even me..."

* * *

  
_It was finally today._

  
_He knew a thing or two about how prophecies worked and what they mean for the rest of the world. It was foresight, a message from the future about a certain event coming up and changing everything around everyone. Some of them were scary -- as some meant an upcoming storm, a higher evil figure coming down to ruin everything, or even worse, the end of all life, the universe Herself. It kept him awake for many nights -- and there came many times where he couldnt breathe as if it would kill everyone in his breath's path. But those were always the fake prophecies, the Old Gods told him. Something along the lines of _   
_"Never listen to those who fear the future. They will always come back with bad news, and an even worse mentality." He slept well after hearing Them say that._

  
_If he trusted anyone with any prophecy, he trusted the kingdom's Seven Prophets. More specifically, Prophet Duet. They always knew that everything the prince needed was for the greater good, and to better him as a person as. They said that almost every day to him that he expects them to say it at any given moment. They were like a foster parent, to him anyway. Which was why he trusted Prophet Duet the most even when it came to this ritual. One where it could change how they see the future forever._   
_It was finally today. It was time to see the new Prophecy. They can sometimes be so vague they can't make heads or tails of it. So...he was so terribly scared for what's to come. But he needed to be strong. He needed to be a good prince._

  
_Prophet Duet guided him through the halls, past all of the paintings that clung onto every wall and the prince could feel it's eyes on him...He kept his his breathing as quiet as humanly possible. Prophet Duet can feel him through and through. ...The prince cleared his throat, walking a few inches behind them. "A-Am I to assume that I t-too shall h-have a role in th-this ritual?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. _

  
_Prophet Duet looked back for a moment, their pink eyes glinting under the candlelight they were burning. "Indeed. It would not be the same without you. You are a Divine. You cannot help but participate."_

  
_The prince jolted in his spot from Prophet Duet's words -- like electricity though his body. It was like...some sort of flash of unusual energy spreading from his chest to his mouth, almost burning on the way out. "Yes. I cannot help but participate."_

  
_Prophet Duet smiled at him, and the prince couldn't tell if he felt comforted or confused...He shook his head, and they continued their way down the hall until they came up to a door, decorated with gold and diamond. It was unlike anything the prince has ever seen before. Beautiful and so very different..._

  
_Before opening the door, Prophet Duet stared right at the prince once again, a quick look over at his clothes. Robes again, with his back revealed, as was some of his chest and shoulders. Almost feminine in his appearance, especially with his hair out like this, smooth and long and slipping over his shoulders. _   
_He looked back at the Prophet with his eyebrows furrowing, right before the door really does open, revealing the darkness ahead of them. The prince was too scared to really move, his heart pounding hard in his ribcage, but Prophet Duet took his hand and gently tugged him into the room, the doors behind them closer slowly, engulfing them in nothing but the horrifying black space._

  
_............_   
_A few moments afterwards was all just a small blur. _

  
_Perhaps it was because of all of the anxieties and fears that had been collecting to the highest peak since he woke up this morning, maybe it was because of those heavy drums that played so loudly some ways behind all them. He huffed out a sigh, and took a deep breath. It was going to be okay...If there was one thing he could recall -- it was the instructions the Seven Prophets gave him. Here they were -- all in one room, staring at him, with their judging judging judging looks and he could feel their smiles creeping out from the deeper, mysterious darkness within their cloaks. _

  
_They all stood in a circle around an altar, completed with melting gold over the top, jewels and a singular statuette of a star-shaped rock. The prince could see and smell the splashes of blood on it. Who knows what else is trapped within the dark auras of this supposedly blessed altar. He could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead, even though it wasn't anywhere near hot in this entire room...Something was wrong, yet he couldnt pinpoint what..._

  
_..._

  
_Looking to his side, he sees Prophet Duet holding his hand, their fingers pressing down on his sensitive, tattooed skin. He feels the second prophet on his right holding his other hand, and doing the same. Soon, they were all holding hands, and the prince felt all of their magic and power flowing through all of them, in one big circle. Dear Gods -- what future was ahead of them this time...? He could feel the dread bubbling in his stomach, but he didn't vomit -- at least he tried not to._

  
_Not before long, he could hear the Prophets begin to hum and chant, the smallest of vibrations of their voice doing little to soothe the prince's senses. The drumming in the background to continued but it felt as if he had a terrible headache pounding in the back of his mind -- and it didn't help that his pulse matched up to the rising tempo..._   
_Just relax. Everything was going to be just fine..._

  
_He took a deep breath, bowing his head in respect. Just get through with this...Breathe... "O, Ancient Gods of Tempo, Elder Mothers and Fathers...I present myself to you, as the Ocean does for the Sky." He kept his tone neutral, his gaze calm and body still. "I beg of you, on my knees, humbled and bare. Flow through me like air through a flute, and use me as Your vessel. Show The Foreseers what lies beyond this plane of existence. Your roads are paved in gold but our's remains hidden in the dark. Please give us your guidance -- Please give us insight."_

  
_...Something sharp struck him in his mind -- usually a sign that means they're there. That's when he closed his eyes, and imagined every drop of his will falling into a small bowl, tinged with the slightest bit of gold, falling away into the hold of something else... "Ikanru antoae...Burn away the lies, reveal the hidden truth."_   
_..._   
_The Prophets held their breaths -- waiting for it..._

  
_..._   
_"H-HA - AGH --!"_

  
_Suddenly, every red marking was burning his skin like molten burning away at the grass, smoldering with smoke and the horrible smell of blood and feeling as if he was being pulled backwards forwards with intense golden that drowned his lungs and made him wheeze -- but he tried his hardest to hold back a scream because Dear Gods it hurt so badly and he wanted to get away as the darkness around them engulfed him consumed him -- light filling his spiritual eye until even his own eyes were glowing in a deep, deep and supernatural yellow -- with his scerla filling in with black as the Prophets kept their distance, holding down on each other's hands tighter and tighter --_   
_Hear the great whispers and countries were screaming, then ash and debris. Sodden, tainted with blood. Deceit bled black and ugly into booming eardrums._   
_Suddenly, his mouth was moving in a way where he could barely register anything he was saying -- anything at all, and his vision began to blur -- darken and he began to feel dizzy and spinning and it felt as if he was about to fall over look up at the bright twinkling stars and see Their faces -- but the dread raged on in his heart and and AND --_

  
_"Your Highness!"_

  
_...!_   
_It was like -- like being pulled through water, through a heavy gravity reversing tidal waves filled with needles and rocks and then suddenly -- the prince opens his now normal white scerla and dim golden eyes, feeling one thousand pounds heavier, even in his lungs. He couldn't get a good breath in, everything darkening for a moment before he feels his body fall over to the side, and into the warm arms of Prophet Duet...Everything was spinning but at least the drumming stopped and he didnt feel too much pain..._   
_........................_

  
_"Breathe." The prophet whispered to him, moving his golden hair away from his hot, sweating face, with the prince trembling as if he was left outside without proper clothes. Images didn't flash through his head this time -- it was up to the Prophets to see now... "Just breathe, you are alright...It is over, we can do the rest of the work now..."_   
_In his dazed state, he found it within himself to listen, trying to take in a slow breath but finding it to start to burn again -- and he wheezed...It almost felt like he was coming down with a fever...He hummed, to show he was at least alright -- but... No -- he needed to focus on breathing. He opened a gateway for the Prophets to see. Now was time for the moment of truth...After a few moments, he opened his eyes and looked up at Prophet Duet, feeling the other shifts around behind him._   
_He heard their voices. Six of the Prophets were male. One was female. Their voices were soothing, familiar, easy to grab onto...but the words they were mumbling made his soul tremble and quake. He -- It was almost if he knew the words they were saying, as they began prophesying, waving their arms around like they were casting a spell. They started to speak..._

  
_But...But, he couldn't hear...Dear Gods -- why couldn't he hear...?! He tried to shake his head, but he was too close to Prophet Duet's chest, panting into their forest scents. Something was ringing through his head -- like a whisper, something sharp and instant, but gentle in it's voice like a feather in the breeze, but these words made his stomach drop and his dread roar within him..._

  
** _Shena aernutan uthaan ki enu iansuka ien shanasha. Naedth kumar gailnia satunsur kena. _ **   
_..._   
_...What...Wh-What does that even mean...?_

  
_................_   
_He could feel his back touching the hard, cool ground, with Prophet Duet's hands slowly moving away from him -- that comforting touch that the prince longed for for so long -- Dear Gods why why why...The words kept repeating in his head -- over and over like he was spinning in some sort of verbal tornado...The dizziness wasnt really there, as he was focusing on the fact that his arms felt cooler, wetter, but nothing like the blood he was familiar with...He opened his eyes to see that the Prophets were holding both his hands, their fingers covered in red as they began to spread their fingers across his tattooed skin...B-But...why...? Why were they doing this -- why now...?_   
_Some of them were holding knives -- the green cloaked Prophet just stood and watched, holding a bowl of some enchanted liquid -- one that he hoped that he didn't have to drink -- he didn't want to...His heart began to pound as the drums picked up again, and he couldn't feel his body he couldnt move why couldnt he move...?!_

  
_"Ah, yes. It is this Prophecy, Your Highness. The Prophecy of Love." He could hear Prophet Duet say, giving him the most gentle smile he could muster. The prince could feel his headache almost splitting his mind in two -- and he couldn't hold back a scream anymore, finding it within himself in the midst of his confusion to cover his own mouth -- tears collecting in his eyes. He could feel Prophet Duet -- scratching their fingers into his scalp -- almost making it bleed --_

_"I understand now. The Future we see results in your death, Your Highness."_

  
_........................Death.......?_   
_The prince's eyes widened, his mouth agape and the sweat on his forehead dropping onto the floor below him. That. That word._   
_........._

  
_He was going to die...?_

* * *

  
"I-It was...such...such a b-blur after all th-that..." 

  
He remembered it all like it was only yesterday. The fear. The shame of knowing where he was going and the little he had left to do. For a title such as The Prophecy of Love -- he had hoped that it would have meant great success and peace across the kingdom, not...Not his own death. And Dear Gods, did it scare him to know that every single day. He could barely sleep knowing what was to come -- the very start to his darkening horrible disgusting spiral of misery, of torment, or grief. Many, many horrible things came afterwards -- but the fear of death still loomed within his mind, in the background...

  
He was a burden to everyone. A liability. He was meant to be a great Divine and help guide everyone to a better future -- but what was this? A unavoidable, grief filled ending that was to be the future of his own people. And not even just his own -- but to the rest of the world as well. And here he was, sitting here as time ticks away, and people are already dying in more places than he could count. What happened to world peace? What happened to the Prophecy's promise...?

  
The prince let out a shaky breath do not cry do not cry -- rubbing at the area just under his eye, his hair covering most of his face. He was trembling again...The words were like lead on his tongue. "I-I did not know wh-what to think -- to th-think I was g-going to die...Th-That others would f-fall with me...I-It was the reason wh-why I had to b-be married to th-that..." He hitched a breath, sensing a green spark in his spiritual eye and seeing that disgusting smile and that even worse cackle and those claws trying to tear at his throat -- he shook the thought away, trying to control his breathing... "To M-Mordred..."

  
Lewis and Vivi still fell quiet. They knew the prince had a bit more to say, as they always somehow had respect for him...He -- He never knew why they bothered so much...With him, after all this...He choked back a sob, taking a deep breath before he continued, remembering those struggling, suffering nights..."I p-prayed for so long a-after that...I d-did not want to b-be around him...I t-tried everything for a-answers..." All the crying, the pleading...and for what...? He shoved back the questions, relaxing his body enough to get the rest out...

  
"This Prophecy of Love...I-It means death. It m-means rebirth. It means s-sacrifice. Unity. That is wh-what love was t-to Them, The O-Old Gods...I w-was to die of a b-broken heart..." How was he so sure he wasn't dying of one right now...? He had prayed this wasn't it, they have all suffered enough... "And...This Prophecy of Love was going to come...many times. It has happened once. It is why we are standing here. I-It...It will happen again with me."

  
...  
He was...He was too ashamed to look directly at Lewis and Vivi's faces, knowing the terrified looks they had probably had, and the fear that they too they were holding back inside...He was at a loss for words, being the reason why they were feeling so scared -- and knowing that...after all this, they were still at the risk of death...Paradiso already has people getting hurt and possibly killed, and who knows what...what Mordred was up to back in his castle right now....? And he didn't forget about that mysterious woman last night -- what was going on...? Perhaps the start of something else...Perhaps the Prophecy...

  
"Y-Your Highness...A-Are you serious? All of this is true...?!" Lewis asked, his voice laced with confusion and as sharp as a knife , piercing the prince's soul and making it bleed with worry. He -- He made them feel this way and he understood how they felt -- but why did this reality have to be so, so horrible...? Why must everything fall down to this anyways...?

  
"Oh my God...Jeez..." Vivi whispered, covering her mouth. The prince could hear the muffle of her lips against her hands and could feel the slightest, short-lived tremble rumbling through her bones. She was never scared -- but the prince knew something was hit within her. A new, big realization...And all of this was because of his own existence. Vivi...Lewis...If he could make them forget he said anything, then...

  
Several seconds of silence passed, nothing but the sound of the prince's teeth chattering, and the feeling of his skin having a sheen of sweat on it...Always a sweaty, nervous wreck...! He could hear their breaths grow unsteady, filling a dark aura in the air. Whether it was just fear or hopelessness, he wasn't sure. For him, sometimes, it felt like the latter...After this long silence, Lewis was the first to try to speak up, raising a finger. "S-So..." 

  
"SO. Lemme get this straight." Vivi stated firmly, her eyebrows furrowing. The sternness in her voice caught Lewis' and the prince's attention, their pairs of eyes meeting those hard ocean blue ones, her matching her practically messy to hell and back. This is a new side to her the prince has never seen before -- it chilled him to the core. "Just about over a year ago -- before you were married to that green sonnuva-bitch, you opened a gateway for the Seven Prophets to see into the future -- because I guess they can't do it themselves -- and it shows that you're going to, like, freakin' die, and this Prophecy is going to change...EVERYTHING?"

  
Lewis stared blankly, his mouth slightly agape as he tried to take in all of that information. W-Well...she certainly nailed it right on the head -- explaining everything in such short detail. All in a few seconds, where it took him a few minutes. He swallowed, nodding his head slowly and carefully. "Y-Yes."

  
Silence was back for a few seconds -- with Vivi's frozen stare and her lip twitching in a way the prince couldn't really describe. Lewis tried to slowly come near her, looking a little concerned about her stillness- until suddenly her voice rang through the air, almost giving the prince and Lewis a heart attack because oh Dear Gods she was jumping on the bed again she was going to fall over -- ! "Holy ssssSSSHHHIT, DUDE OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS. OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGOD!!! Solikethismeanswe'reallgonnadierightdon'ttellmethismeanswe'reallgonnadieImeanifthisishowwecameherethenthismustmeanthatthisishowitendsandIREEEAAALLLLYYYdon'twantittoendbecauseIloveithereandIreallycareaboutyouguysandlifeand--"

  
Lewis grabbed Vivi by her arms, trying to get her to stop jumping so high on such a sensitive, squeaking bed -- making the prince practically fall to the side before he grabbed the other end of the bed -- golden eyes widening as her panicking. He -- He's seen her on this level of excited -- but to see her like this while freaking out -- it....It really broke his heart. Vivi...She...Neither of them deserved to feel this way...And there was nothing he could do to really ease this situation as a whole. Not out there, anyway...  
"Vivi! P-Please -- calm down!" Lewis said, not too loudly as to not attract any further attention from Ginger -- or possibly anyone else, but Vivi just wouldn't budge...! "Take a breath, take a breath!! How about we just settle down and, y'know, not destroy the sheets again...?!"

  
Vivi's widening blue eyes shot right at Lewis, her hair becoming even messier before. "C-Calm down!! Yeah!! I can do thatyeahIcandothat!!" 

  
While she was still panicking -- at least she wasn't jumping on the bed anymore. The prince thought up of a suggestion -- as useless as he was in this situation. He changed his fearful look to a more gentle one, fiddling with his own fingers and keeping his voice low and sincere. "U-Uhm -- the 4-7-8 breath works..."

  
Lewis nodded at the prince with a thankful smile. "Yeah, it does! Vi, C'mon --"

  
Vivi went from hyper and jumping, to tense, to spending several seconds trying to calm her body down with just some breathing....A roaring hurricane that was coming down back to the peaceful and quiet ocean it once was. Vivi was always one to be in control, so it didn't take long for her to come back to her sense in such a dire situation. Watching her breathe so slowly, following the movements with Lewis just behind her, it made the prince's heart skip a beat...He blinks once, twice, and Vivi was mostly herself again, re-adjusting her glasses and clearing her throat. 

  
"S-Sorry...! O-Okay -- I'm calm, I'm calm. Okay...Thanks..." She nodded at both of them, letting out a sigh and letting the silence take her for a few seconds... She looked back at the prince, wondering something. "W-We can stop this, can't we though? I mean, just because it's a Prophecy doesn't mean it's true...!"

  
If only it was that easy. If only there was some magical sword he could use to pierce time itself and change the order of things -- to make this Prophecy a nothing to the Prophets and the people and to make an even better future. But...But nothing easy easy anymore. It was harder than it could ever be nowadays...Even with himself, it was hard to change.

  
So, the prince nodded a 'no', looking away from them and sweeping his hair back behind his head, letting the slight coolness of the room dry his sweat...Here came back his own anxiety, in the form of shaking breaths. "I felt it within me, Vivi. It was dark, tight, l-like a snake choking me..." It was burning burning burning -- like his throat was going to close in and drown him in darkness...He shook the thought away, scratching under his eye...A newfound habit, maybe..."L-Like I had felt death itself...I d-do not know...But th-they said the words. Th-The Prophecy's words. I s-said them. There is n-no reason for it n-not to be true, u-unless a darker f-force was involved..."

  
It wasn't that he doubted the possibility, but certain parts of the castle were so blessed that it was difficult for any demon or other dark forces to even make it inside. In that moment, the prince watched as Lewis gently let go of Vivi, getting up to stretch his legs -- to pace around. Another sign of worry -- of thinking so hard one could barely breathe...Lewis hummed, rubbing his chin. "A Prophecy of Love meaning death...Sounds r-reeeaaally scary...A bit t-too scary for a Prophecy. Maybe it was a demon? You never know with these k-kinds of things, y-yknow?"

  
Unless they were to somehow bypass the spiritual gates with some sort of magic, which was hard to do, then it was impossible. But one never knows with certain monsters nowadays, even though the regular human generally didn't see anything that crazy. The prince lowered his head, looking at his own hands. "P-Perhaps..."

  
Silence filled the room again, but Vivi's eyebrows furrowed again. This time, out of sadness...Out of pity...The prince could feel his heart crack again, could hear it in his own sensitive ears, as Vivi scoots closer to him, her hand only inches away from his -- so close yet so far, he felt it within his soul...Vivi's voice became quieter, more sincere. "I-I'm..." She sighed, collecting her thoughts. "I'm super sorry ya had to go through all of that bull, Your Highness...I k-know this whole thing sounds like some craaaazy fever dream, but I-I can't help but know h-how you're handling it." She finished.

  
The prince could see her careful look and Lewis nodding in agreement a few ways behind her, looking concerned for him as well. Their pity -- their pity and their concern and their care for care, he -- ...He didn't deserve any of this, all of this attention and hugs and touches, he knew for a fact that he was too gross to have all of this genuine care...They'll just get hurt if they care too much...This isn't about him -- this is about Paradiso. This is about the rest of the world...He didn't deserve the everything they had to offer him. So he gave both of them a broken lost sad smile, big and fake fake fake. "I am fine." He was falling apart, slowly but surely. "I am not dead yet. I am here and I am okay -- and if I do die, then I shall do what I can before then. P-Paradiso -- the world, I-I --"

  
Lewis came over to the bed, and placed his large hand on the prince's shoulder once again and Dear Gods even when he was desperate to get away from their extending feelings here they were with more more more and it felt so good but wasn't this so so wrong...? He wasn't sure anymore but Lewis' words came out right then and there and the prince lost his voice for a good few seconds. "It's okay to be scared, Your Highness. I'm sure as heck am, and Vivi almost lost it. It's...It's okay."  
It's okay. It's okay...It's okay...

  
...  
They never stopped trying with him, even when he sits here and tells them everything was alright. Even they knew that was never the case. Even they knew that the worse was yet to come and even if it didn't, things would still occur and change everything. It was alright for him to say that he wasn't okay -- but Dear Gods it was always so hard for him to do so. He never knew why...He might now ever know, but even still...Even still, he..."..............I do not want to die." Of course...It came out so easily. He could hear Lewis and Vivi's quick intakes of air. But he didn't stop there...He just...Wanted to get this out of the way...He didn't want them to worry anymore. "I do not...But most importantly...I do not want any of you to die. I am a Divine...I-It is my duty to go f-first...B-But in this case, I-I can't..." He looked down, sighing..."I do not know..."  
"Your Highness....." Vivi whispered, with Lewis slowly moving back to give them some space. 

  
There were more important things to worry about than his own fears and other feelings on this particular matter. Mordred was far away from them, they were getting closer to Paradiso by the morning. They needed to make much more progress if they were going to succeed. "...I will tell you both more if I can think of anything... Whether this is a demon's working or not -- it is best to try and work our way around it." He continued to fidget, looking back at Lewis and Vivi while trying to hide his darkening stare. "We...We need to focus on reaching Paradiso first. Perhaps we will get some answers when we return after saving them...?"

  
He didn't need to have their worries and care pulling him down. He needn't worry about their...kindness and their concerns of his well-being right now. They had a task and they needed to hurry. Vivi pouted at him and sighed, tapping her finger under her chin as she, hesitantly, accepted his wishes. "...Buuuut if this Prophecy ends in death, then what will Paradiso be like when we get there? Worse? Better? In between?"

  
"The Prophecy has many different interpretations among the Prophets. I do not know if it means certain doom for everyone first or no..." The prince explained. It'd be nice if he had more information from the Prophets, despite how absurd the interpretations might have been...At least they would have had something.

  
"I don't wanna sit here long enough before who knows what." Lewis said, sighing in his own thoughts. He didn't pace anymore but he did rest his hands back on the bed, right where the prince's lower legs were. "Mordred...That bastard...destroying my own home..." Vivi furrowed her eyebrows hearing that name, and the prince felt his heart pounding harshly in his ribcage. They needed to stop him. Even if they save Paradiso, Mordred still needed to be dealt with. "We'll all do our best. I think we'll all make it out just fine if we're careful. All we gotta do is work together, stay together. We should be able to reach Paradiso soon enough and talk some sense into them."

  
Lewis and Vivi with their beautiful speeches, the prince couldn't believe it all...It was a huge, high hope for all of them. No matter what comes their way, they knew that they could not stop until they reach their goal. They can be bruised and injured to hell and back but they knew that it couldn't be the end here. Paradiso had nobody to count on them right now. But with a little bit of luck, they can change that. They can save them. Lewis looked back to the prince, with bright hope in his violet eyes. "And the Prophecy -- We're going to fix that, too."

  
The prince couldn't find it within himself to say much of anything -- choking back on his own words and spiraling down into his dark, terrible doubts once again. That Prophecy was a dangerous one -- one that cold destroy the lives of everyone on this planet...And here they were, talking about bending that future..."How, Lewis?" He asked, his golden eyes so glassy that he could almost feel the tears coming back. He held them though, making his words as unwavering as much as possible. "How can we fix something so horrible...how...?"

  
Lewis gave the prince a gentle, genuine smile, followed with Vivi having the same look. And just in those two smiles, the prince could feel his soul being lifted, his body feeling lighter. Lewis chuckle, clasping his hands together. "Vivi is more into this whole destiny thing -- but us running into each other like this played out so perfectly that we've survived every moment together, even out here!" 

  
The prince's eyes widened, his breath hitching in his own throat, and his fists clenching in the sheets. Those words -- he -- he felt them. In some ways, he knew what Lewis was talking about. Twisting fate was one of the hardest things to do -- but -- well, could they really do something like that...? When they all meant, even if it was just luck, could they really achieve such high goals now...? Was something like that even possible...? Vivi jumped up, her smile becoming wider and her body language becoming perkier once again.

  
"Lewis is right! Your Highness -- I found you in your time of need, Lewis found you during your rescue, and we all came together to finish that job -- and now look at us! We're travelling mostly on foot to Paradiso!" She cheered, like a small child excited to go out and play. If only he could be so optimistic like her, like Lewis. She leaned in close and grabbed both of his hands, and he felt her charming energy, and her words in his ears, flowing through him all throughout like a river. "Everything is going at least sorta well, at least!"

  
Everything they've been through so far...The castle, the planning, the hotel, being rescued from Rico...He remembered it all so clearly...Even when he was terrified in those moments, and even though it has only been a few days, they were the best ones he's ever had so far in these last few months. Perhaps them meeting like this was some sort of fate, and they could change anything they can with just their will...He wasn't sure, but...It was soothing to -- to hear all this...To know that they have will, and the power to try and change.

  
"Everything isn't going to be picture perfect -- Your Highness. But I do know we're going to make it far. Why should this Prophecy mean one hundred percent doom?" Lewis asked, striking the prince in a way he couldnt explain and having him fall into those deep thoughts. They were right -- weren't they...? It was like a new, and big realization. Lewis would be an amazing leader one day. "Maybe, somehow, we can change that. If all three of us are trying to save a place already going through so much grief, why can't we help the rest of the world?"

  
The prince was at a loss for words, with new striking purples and blues making his sense feel overjoyed, practically explosive just like the fireworks up in the night sky, a hopeless darkness being filled with a determined light like no other. It's been a very long time since the prince has felt such power and confidence within himself, and with Lewis and Vivi stand here, with those smiles of their's and their bright words...".....Y-You guys -- I-I'm..." He didn't even know them for that much time yet -- just a few days -- but all this time...He was with them, and he's never felt safer. 

  
"I say this every time but...Thank you. For everything." He had a smile of his own as well, holding Vivi's hand, Lewis' hand, granting him a new hope like no other. Whether this was fate or not...He was so happy to have them here. These two were all the hope and -- and love he had in this world. He will cherish it forever. "We can try. We can be strong."  
Vivi and Lewis nodded in agreement, staring at each other for just a few seconds, almost like the three had some sort of silent plan in mind, like they always did. This was friendship in it's truest form, and the prince wouldn't ever trade it for the world. A world they had every chance to change, convert, and make it amazing all over again. No matter what, they will try their very hardest to make things right -- to save Paradiso, stop Mordred, and really make world peace come true. Prophecy be damned. The whole world out there needs someone, or three, to get things right back on track. The prince, Lewis, and Vivi are just the three that can try and be the first to get everything back in order. These two...These two were something else. These two were special to him, even in these trying times...

  
...  
Somewhere, far off in the background, Ginger opens the door and sees them sitting. Together. And she couldn't help but sort of smile, too. 

* * *

  
These prison walls are so dirty. Everything was super dark as well.   
Usually, those things really don't bother him. After all, those were the places he grew up in the most. Hell, he couldn't even remember if he had parents or not but if he did -- he could have sworn if that was the case, he would have killed them. The past to him does not matter. Nothing matters now other than the task ahead of him, Shiromori, and anyone else who are associated with them. And they have plenty of men, monsters, and guards on their side. Nobody can hide from them anymore, and those who have ran far will just be caught once again. 

  
He, King Mordred, can and will make sure of it.

  
...The Dark King went through the halls, right after his discussion with Shiromori about their plans on what to do next, had the other lady go to a room to get herself patched up. Every single guard was on edge knowing that the Divine Prince, his one and only bride, was out there somewhere. What they didn't know was that the lamb was with two other people. He was out there -- on his pointless little journey, and Mordred well...He wasn't going to have any of that, now was he? After all -- without his little lamb, how could the ritual ever be complete...?

  
So he went down the stairs, in the deepest, darkest dungeons throughout the whole castle, and found his way through a secret door that lead to where the most awful criminals reside. The Divine Prince never executed any of his prisoners. He would act as their therapist -- try to talk it out with them, see into their feelings, change them, make them peaceful, make them meditate, make them better. But Mordred handled this differently when he came to reign. He will kill just about any and everyone. He was evil himself, but he wanted to be the worst one. The best one, in that sense.

  
...  
A few days ago, during the celebration, someone held the Divine Prince captive, somewhere not too far from the castle, somewhere in a nearby forest. If it wasn't for the Divine Prince's little friends, who knows where he would be by now? Mordred had to give it to them. They have balls. But not enough to face him. And that's why they ran in secret. He stared at the locked cell, and peeped his large green eyes inside, his sharp teeth glinting above the candle he was holding. He needn't any guards of men to look after him down here. He could take care of this prisoner himself. 

  
There was a darkening face in the corner of the cell room. They sat somewhere in the middle, the one Mordred was looking for. A shaved head, growing facial hair, and there was many tattoos over his tanned body, since the man's shirt was thrown somewhere in the corner. Mordred could feel those eyes move up to meet his green ones -- ah, yes -- so the inmate did know that he was here. Good. That's very good.

  
Casually, Mordred leaned himself against a wall, twirling his dark velvet cape around his fingers, his eyes never leaving the prisoner. He feel that this one would be one of the best people to go and take back the Divine Prince. Why wait so long to send someone like him out there, after all? They're gonna need all of the help they can get. Little lamb couldn't have ran too far from here, hm? Mordred chuckled at the thought, leaning in to see his new partner, whether the other liked it or not.

  
"So you're Rico. A man from Paradiso." He said in a low tone, licking his long tongue around those venomous words. 

  
The man looked up at him, with an angry fire filling his eyes, and his fingers scraping against the stone floors. Mordred was impressed. This man had a flare in him that the Dark King would imagine would feel extraordinary. He awaited his response, one spoken in a heavy accent, his gaze lowering again. "And what do you want, gringo?"

  
And so was time for a new and improved task, for the both of them. Mordred stood up straight, and twirled the key around his fingers.

"Do you like hunting? I think I have the perfect little target for you."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I AM SO SORRY FOR SUCH THE LONG WAIT IT'S BEEN NEARLY TWO MONTHS SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER???????????DHFHKDKHFKHFD i got SUPER busy with real life and i needed a LOT of help making this chapter since it was a lot i had to catch up with!!! DO NOT FRET AS THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN SINCE I AM FINALLY FIXING MY SCHEDULE <3 <3 <3 the next chapter will definitely NOT take two months to make, and that is a promise!!!
> 
> A HUGE THANKS TO EAGEFRIEN, WHO WROTE SOME GOOD CHUNKS IN HERE, nearly three whole scenes!! some of the ideas (such as ALL of vivi's backstory) is all done by them! please feel free to check out eagefrien's fics as they do amazing ones that are better than mine!!
> 
> no warnings for this chapter here, so please enjoy!!! i love ya'll and thanks for your patience reading this so far! <3

It was another morning. Finally...Did...Did that mean it was time for them to go?

  
That was precisely what the prince had been thinking about almost the entire night. They have been here for basically about two days, if you include both halves as one whole, plus yesterday. It was not like he wanted to sit around here and wait even longer, but he was only nervous about what awaited them once they finally go back out into this dangerous place. The world was beautiful. Everything was beautiful. But roses had thorns, as cliche as it sounds. Things can look alluring but can hurt you. And he learned that so many times it hurt even more than that...But he'll keep trying. Dear Gods, he'll keep trying...It can be very hard, but...He has no choice but to keep going.

  
Sitting up in his small bed, many thoughts and worried rose within the depths of his mind...Vivi's leg was doing better...She and Lewis, please Old Gods bless them, were doing just alright. He could hear the small jokes they were making, and when they mentioned him it brought a sort of warmth in his soul that he could not exactly explain...He did not deserve them, not in the least...But Dear Gods he could stare at them in their own happiness for hours on end...

  
The Prophecy Of Love...Mordred...Paradiso...Everything was so real...So scary...Inevitable...But like Lewis and Vivi were thinking...This was here, in the now. And they can worry about things when the time comes... He sighed, practically laughing at himself...A mess in gold, he was. He hugged himself, trying to soothe the dry desert subbing like sand paper against his mind... 

  
"Good morning, Your Highness."

  
The prince looks up and around the room, until his eyes landed on one particular fellow in purple, like the sunsets that once shone through his thoughts like the answer to comfort and care. His spirit smiled looking at his friend once again, and the leftover worries seemed to be melting away. "L-Lewis?"

  
"Heeeeey, Your Highness! How are you feeling?"

  
And so, a familiar coolness of the blue oceans fills his senses, giving him strength and a feeling of security, safety. And there Vivi was as well, coming in with her beautiful smile as always, and waving a small hello just right behind Lewis. Their energies mixing all into the fine happy place that the prince was all so familiar with. And Dear Gods, he has always been so extremely glad to see that his friends were still alive and well.

  
He nods, trying to muster up his own smile for them, as best as he could anyway. "B-Better. Much better, thank you so very much..." His scars still stung a bit from the events just the other day, but...He'll get over them. He knows he will... "I-I hope you both are fine from l-last night and all...A-And the night before..."

  
After all, he could still feel the tiniest specks of guilt, knowing that if he were not here, the stranger wouldn't have come to attacked anyone. No, if he were to handle this Paradiso situation in the first place...N-No, he should not make this about himself, that would be selfish...! But...What could he possibly say to... He snapped out of his thoughts, looking back to them.

  
And he saw Lewis raised his large hands, waving them around passively. "Oh, no, no issue at all. In fact, I think we've gotten plenty of rest in the last few hours. We were worried about you, though."

  
The prince watches as Vivi nods in agreement, and a spark filled his mind. Dear Gods, even now they still showed concern for him, even after all of this time...! He still was not used to the fact that there were people out there who cared...But as much as it warmed him, soothed him, he could not just let them worry about him again. No, it wasn't about him anymore. This was about Paradiso, more than anything else. "No, i-it's...There is no need to worry anymore. I feel alright...!"

  
Vivi jumps up, slamming a tiny hand on his shoulder, a spread of glee coming from her aura and passing through to his. Even still, he could tell they wanted to make sure... "Alright, buddy! You never know when something else comes up and surprises you, y'know? Seems like strange instances of luck varies for us at every turn!"

  
O-Oh. Kind of like what happened the other night. Dear Gods, his back was still sore from all of that. No matter, that was over. He nodded his head, leaning down onto the bed. "A-Ah, y-yes...that is true..."

  
Vivi gently removed her hand from him, and he felt a deep loss within his chest, a darkness he could not explain chewing at him...But she still smiled, a sense of coziness filling his senses. "Aaaand how's your wounds doing? They're still not, uh, that screwy, right?!"

  
Something was stuck in his throat, a bubble of words...Should he ask the same thing...? The room felt a bit warmer than usual. Maybe he felt hot from the medication still tingling along his back, his head throbbing like his heart. He was not gonna sit around and make guesses, though, thinking that he was probably being a hypochondriac...Maybe...

  
Before he could say anything, Vivi hops away from the startled Lewis, and she lands hands first onto the bed, her healing leg barely moving as she stayed careful. Her movement was so sudden and quick! He practically yelped when she came over so swiftly...She was like some sort of ninja...! "Oh, please tell me they aren't! I mean, Ginger might get extra annoyed at you and y'know how pissed off she already is at the state of her house at the moment --"

  
Ginger...Dear Gods, he still didn't forget the fact that she was...she was probably still very angry, and the previous thoughts and worries from before sat in his gut like old, rotten food waiting to spill out onto the floor...Ginger's house...I-It was in a need of repairs. But even still, Vivi and Lewis kept their attention back and forth, bothering to make sure he was okay. "U-Uh, Vivi --" He could hear Lewis call out, trying to come forward.

  
The prince built the courage to speak finally, sitting up straight. "M-Miss Yukin -- A-Ah, Vivi." Dear Gods, he needed to stop doing that...! "I-It is alright. I am alright, w-we don't need to get Ginger in here. Y-You are r-right. I-I don't even want to stress her o-out...A-After everything that's happened..." That would be selfish of him to do...It...It wouldn't be right to drag her into this after what happened. Something about it was so...inappropriate.

  
"Hm! You sure? You're always like this and look so unsure."

  
The words sunk like a ship into the ocean, swallowed whole by the blackness and stuck in the sand. He swallowed a certain dry-ness in his throat, feeling those eyes of concern on his head, but once again he could not it within himself to look back...No...This isn't about him this isn't about him...He smiles, and finally looking up with a certain gleam in his eye. A faux gleam. "I promise it is alright. Really."

  
Though there was still a look in her eye, and even Lewis' just behind her...It appears Vivi finally decided where she needed this to go. Between the battle just the other night and the state of Ginger's house...She sighs, giving him and smile and hopping off of the bed carefully..."Well! If you say so...! I'll trust your word n' all."

She pats his shoulder gently, and was even kind enough to fix the blanket on his lap. She was always so kind..."Take care of yourself, though! It's been a crazy few days and we've all been at risk!"

  
He felt warm...Nodding his head, the prince leans back on the bed, careful enough not to cause any irritation to his wounds. "Th-Thank you..."

  
Lewis comes up as well, scratching the back of his head. It has come to this point for HIs Highness to realize it was a nervous habit of Lewis'...Though, he wanted to hear what he had to say, that deep baritone soothing his soul just as it did hundreds of times over. "That's good, Your Highness! You shouldn't, y'know, push yourself too hard during times like these. We don't want you to die or anything, you know? And the last thing we would want is for anyone to get hurt here. Even aside from mi casa." 

  
They truly do care...They cared about him even as he sat here, injured and being the reason for all of this to transpire in the first place...Even after all of this time, after everything that has happened, and yet they were still standing here with more love they could ever give to this crazy, messy world...It felt euphoric knowing how much they are willing to give to save the ones they care about...It took him until now to realize his ribcage was hurting from his pounding heart, and his shaking hands, as if trying to reach for something he doesn't know...

  
Dear Gods, it had been the longest time since he felt as if he were flying! Being swirled and covered, laced and twisted with care and love and that sweet sweet sweetness...He just felt jittery and shaky just thinking about it...From the day the met and even now...Lewis and Vivi...even their names sound perfect...He sighs, almost vocally -- until he realized how it sounded. He blushed, covering it with a cough. "S-So! Do we have a plan for today...?"

  
...  
To the left, Vivi pouted her bottom lip, tapping her chin with her finger. "Lemme see...! Hmmm....!!"

  
It was clear that the plan was to reach Paradiso...But it feels as if so much is surrounding that goal. Between the state of Ginger's house, wolf incident in the forest, Vivi's leg, The Prophecy Of Love, the stranger...Mordred...So much as been happening and Dear Gods it becomes so hard to juggle all at once. He knew it wouldn't be easy but he did not know this would all come towards them all at once...! It was dizzying...! He pressed his hands together, wondering if the Old Gods could even hear them right now...

  
"Well..."

  
Vivi and the prince turn to look at Lewis, who appeared to be also thinking...And just like that, he was the first to speak up. "If we're gonna reach Paradiso in record time and avoid this Prophecy Of Love, then we have to get a move on. But we can't do that right this second. We need to prepare within the hour. I think Vivi's leg needs to heal up some more, but Your Highness, if you can really get up, just...don't push yourself too hard."

  
The words were stringed, laced, with the deepest of violet tones. Lewis' voice spoke with a sense of authority, but not in a overwhelming way just like...M-Mordred's...Lewis spoke like a true leader. And in some ways, perhaps he was the one leading them here. Caring about their well-being was a constant thing he always seems to mention. And the prince couldn't be anymore glad to hear him speak his mind. "Lewis, I...Th-Thank you. I promise I will try not to."

  
And the smile Lewis gives to him strikes his heart like an arrow to a tree, making it stop for just a few seconds and Dear Gods it feels like the world around them was starting to melt, starting to change and shift into this violet-blue-pink paradise for all eyes to see and --

  
"Ahem!"

  
...

  
...O-Oh? Lewis and the prince turn to look at Vivi, who was leaning down on the bed and her hand brushing over her still-healing leg. "My leg is -- agh! F-Fine...! I can move just f-fine...!" She shifted around a couple times, trying to readjust her position on the floor, only to fail as she practically falls over...Dear Gods...P-Poor Vivi...Lewis is the first to come to her side quickly as the prince helplessly watches on the bed, eyes furrowing in concern and sadness. Where did those wolves even come from anyways...?

  
"Vi, I get it, I really do, but there's no need to move around so much...! Just please, hold still so I can just get this..." Lewis fixes the bandages on her legs, helping her sit down correctly. Vivi huffs like a child, crossing her legs and pouting her lips. 

  
And now the prince remembers the water that he had collected from the Airari Springs. Where he had grabbed a bottle of his, gave it a prayer, and decided to try to use it to heal Vivi's leg. Perhaps he could try to get to that today...? He could not see why he should wait any longer for it, seeing how they are safe now! For the most part! "That fight the other night probably took a toll on y-your leg, Vivi...Moving it around too much could give it an infection. M-Maybe I could try h-healing it? I still have my water, you know. F-For the potion?"

  
Vivi looks up at the prince, quirking an eyebrow but keeping a small smile all over her face. Lewis looks back at him as well, equally curious on what the prince was talking about. "You sure about that, Your Highness? We don't want it to be too much for you, you know?"

  
The prince gave him the smallest smile he could muster, bringing his hands together and leaning down in a small bow. "I have p-plenty of magic. There must be something I can d-do!" If there was anything he truly wanted to do, it was to help out as much as he possibly could. He was a Divine, after all. It was his duty to do such a thing, such a good deed. He saw their...a-adorable...smiles...! And they both seemed to nod at the same time, with Vivi jumping in her spot excitedly.  
"Oh! Well then, thank you so much...!" She cheered, settling herself down before she moved around too much. 

  
Lewis rubs his hands together, almost delighted to see how this was going to go. Never has seen him have that sort of body language. It reminded him of a child waiting to dig in on a heaping amount of candy. "I'd like to see what goes into it. Never saw any potions and the like like that before. And it sounds pretty interesting to get into alchemy!"

  
The prince's eyes widened a fraction. Was...Was Lewis into magic...?! Vivi practically jumped up as well, raising both her hands. "Hell yeah, count me in too! IwannaseeIwannaseeIwannasee!"

  
Vivi too...? Well, he could possibly expect her to be into something so big but even so... Dear Gods! Never has the prince met someone who was so interested in getting into these types of magic! For magic was a thing of the past, almost foreign in it's origins anyways. And yet Lewis and Vivi has came to accept it so easily! A sort of euphoric feeling was brightening like the sun in the prince's soul, making him jittery once more as he could finally finally finally share what it truly means to use spells and potions! And Dear Gods, he hasn't done that in the longest time! Imagine the fun...! He nodded quickly, clapping his hands together excitedly. He could not wait to see how this would go!

  
"I will gladly make one with you two watching! Thank you very much!"

  
It's good to have friends who like to do things together. And perhaps, soon, the prince could ask Lewis and Vivi if there were things that they like to do so they can have many other fun memories together.

  
After a few seconds of sunshine, Lewis stands up after treating Vivi, who is looking a little better now. He looks back to the prince, listing everything down on his fingers. Always one for a plan, huh...? "So. I guess now is time for us to get ready. Your Highness, I'll go over your bandages and then I'll go over Vivi's. Then, well, I guess we'll just go to Ginger and...tell her what's up."

  
...

  
A-Ah, yes...The reality that will forever break that illusion, that guilt that would always come crawling up his back like a ferocious spider up a rotting tree...The prince sighed, rubbing at his own sore arms and swallowing his now sore throat...Ginger had every right to be mad at them, but that didn't make the pain go away anymore than what was already there. He was honestly surprised that she didn't even kick them out at this point. She truly was kind and patient...But how much more until that patience snaps...? "I hope she is alright down there...I feel so guilty doing what we did...What we caused..."

  
Vivi was the first to speak up. This time, she didn't do anything to cause too much harm to her leg. "We did all we could to keep Ginger safe. But yeah, I feel guilty too! There's not hurt in trying to say something though, yknow?"

  
Yes. Yes, she was indeed right...There was only so much they could say as well. Things that could possibly make her even more mad...But even so, as Vivi said, they can at least try. Trying was always going to be better than doing nothing. He could see Lewis nod slowly, looking back at the prince in the same confident manner. "Don't worry too much. It was bad, like, really bad. But, the best thing we can do right now is to go talk to her. Y'know, talk it out. After that, well, we'll see from there. Is that okay?"

  
Lewis. Vivi. Always the ones to inspire and encourage while he was always so unsure of himself! It made him very happy knowing that they always striving to make things better. It was their greatest motivation, the one thing that always kept them together. And it had been a while since the prince used this word to describe any person's intentions. And that word was Hope. Lewis and Vivi and all of the hope they were willing to give, to share. He smiles a little to himself. He could trust them. He had no reason not to, because they were such amazing people.

  
Approaching Ginger was the best option here. Whether she gets mad or not, they had to be honest. The prince gets ready to sit up off of the bed, with Lewis and Vivi, once again, helping to slowly lift him up...And maybe even...The rest of the world out of this darkness once and for all.  
"It is more than okay. W-We will try our best."

  
×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

  
_._   
_._   
_._   
_The ocean was white. And he has never seen a white ocean before..........._

  
_It was like sitting above glass, but it wasn't broken. Like breathing in the flowers but never tasting the petals caught in his throat. The surface was smooth, clear, and the other side was nothing but the endless, bright golden galaxy that he had yet to return to...Every red sigil on his skin glowed, flowed like blood in his veins, his guts twisting and turning in time with fear and anxiety...He hums softly, his body curling up and his mind becoming a maze -- and Dear Gods he was so so very lonely..._

  
_Pieces. He could feel the pieces that were missing all over his life...He could feel the draining, like water vanishing from the merciless heat, and his body feeling drier than the desert. Everything was broken broken broken. But not like the glass, no, everything in his heart -- everything he should have been but he wasn't...He wasn't anything...He just sat there, laid there, like nothing...Air and wind -- a breeze flowing inside of him, but not a hint or a breath of life anywhere..._   
_There was a darkness creeping against him...And he couldn't find it within himself to scream or cry, to slam his bloodied fists against this glass so he could fall through and into the ocean, where he would be safe and filled with life and love, where he didn't have to come back to this dry airspace until he cracked and shattered like thousand year old clay..._

  
_Isaka'aar...Wysi skeia isaka'aar...Ea laruski..._

  
_Something's close...And it's only getting closer....................And_   
_c _   
_l_   
_o_   
_s_   
_e_   
_r_   
_._   
_._   
_._

  
_i'mfallingintopiecesandican'tcomebackup . . ._  
×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

  
Despite the peaceful rays of sunlight pouring through the tall amber trees and speckling the ground with it's gentle light, there was no amount of sunlight that would fix the collapsed wall in the side of the house.

  
They were to blame. It truly was their fault that the house got into this position in the first place, and it was a miracle that Ginger was kind enough to even let them stay here after all of that. In the end, they were trying to protect each other. They were trying to make sure that neither he or Ginger were harmed, and, despite the house's state, they were okay and alive...But even still, how could Ginger possibly live in a house like this...? How could she live here without getting hurt, and especially by that mysterious stranger should they come back...The only solution the prince could find was...

...

  
The three of them stood and watched Ginger worriedly inspect the damage. Guilt already covered Lewis' face like a mask, and the prince’s expression was far from calm like it normally would have been. Due to the exhaustion and a fading black eye adding to his pathetic-ness. His thoughts were snapped right out of focus as there was a sudden shift, and a noise behind him. Vivi glances from the two back to Ginger and balls her fist. "Miss!" 

  
She takes a step, shaky still from the wounds slashed into her leg, and quickly approaches Ginger. The elder woman didn’t have a chance to turn around before Vivi was in front of her, pulling out a dagger. "Miss, I’d like to fix your home!"

  
Wait, what?

  
Lewis and the prince's eyes widened by a fraction. The prince knew Vivi had such tenacity, and passion to help people, but this...? Could she possibly even do that all by herself, and in a time like this?! Ginger sputters. "Wh-what? Vivi, Dear, you don’t have to do such a thing --"

  
"Well I can't just leave you --" Vivi gestures to the open hole at the side of the house, " -- to fix that all on your own! It's not even fair to let us leave when we caused this!"

  
Lewis and the prince share a glance. This cannot go...possibly? Oh, Vivi, you are very, very kind...Biting his lip, the prince glances into the deep forests all around for eyes peering at them, a certain paranoia rising like the temperature in his soul, before slowly joining Vivi. "Of course, we cannot leave without repaying you for your kindness and hospitality. If you may --"

  
Ginger frowns even more, "Your Highness, I already feel like I’ve done an injustice by allowing what happened to transpire! You all are injured -- I can’t have you slave away for me --"

  
Vivi glances back at the house and to a pile of logs just beside it, determination setting in. "It’ll just be a few days -- maybe shoddy work but it’ll prevent wolves and bears from getting in." She noticeably shudders at the mention of wolves.

  
Dear Gods, Vivi...She was always so generous, wasn't she...? Always putting herself first before many others...And even when she's shuddering in her own clothes, as the memories suddenly began to take over again, horrible and disgusting, he knew he could not sit here any longer and continue to see this happen. They were a bit on edge because of what they indirectly did to Ginger's home, but...With that in mind, he sighed, raising a finger. "Yes, and if I may, I can --"

  
"Hey." 

  
...

  
Lewis' voice cuts in, the seriousness piercing through them and the prince and Vivi turn to him. His expression wasn't just serious, he looked two steps from angry, and he could tell. The authority in his voice was...it was nothing like Mordred's. And the sharp seriousness of it all was cemented in the forefront of his thoughts, as it should be. Clearly, there was something they were missing...And so, pinching the bridge of his nose, Lewis sighs and walks up to them, gesturing softly. "Look, as much as I would like to stay behind and -- and help out, we don’t exactly have a lot of time to do that..." He said gravely, and the prince is struck with the reality he's referring to...

  
...They cannot take a rain check on Paradiso as it burns to the ground. That in itself is a very risky and even terrible idea. As they try and fix Ginger's home, thousands could be getting hard, taken, or killed there at Paradiso, and given that Lewis lives there, his desperation is justified. Dear Gods, it's all so difficult.   
But surely...Maybe...Ginger could understand, maybe? Who knows, they could make it up to her with...Ah, yes, of course! The prince nods and turns back to Ginger, who already looks to have decided on this issue. "O-Oh, th-that's right. Ginger, we are dreadfully sorry, but we do have to go...After I return to the kingdom, I shall send out carpenters to repair anything you wish. Free of charge!"

  
Ginger looks back, her eyes widening a fraction as to what was just said. But he could feel his insisting nature coming along before she even got the words out, careful and concise. "A-Are you serious? I-I don't wanna be a burden or anything c-crappy and --"

  
No, truly it was all right. There was no way the prince would be happy leaving while her home remains destroyed and out in the open! He just couldn't have it...surely none of them could! "Please, Ginger -- The honor is all our's. We will be sure to work our very hardest to do what you wish for us to fix. A-And! We'll even give you a sum of gold as well!"

  
Ginger could barely hold back a smile on her face, a look that the prince hasn't seen from anyone in the longest time -- a smile that has resulted in not only his help, but the help of Vivi and Lewis as well. And Dear Gods, was it such an amazing feeling to help someone like her out. After everything that's happened. "You...You would really do that? ...For me?"

  
The prince smiles, followed by the softer ones from Vivi and Lewis. The prince wished there was at least something else they could, but this would have to do for now. They can fix her house, give her some money, perhaps maybe even a fresh stash of food, anyone she could possibly need. If there was one thing he loved to do, it was help others. He'll do anything for the sake and happiness of someone else. He swore on that. "Of course. It's the kind thing to do. It's the right thing to do."

  
"I-I...I mean -- I d-don't deserve such kindness! I-I mean...I just...I..." Ginger paused at her own words, trying to find the right ones to say...She twiddled her fingers, looking directly at them, seeing their gentle smiles and how insistent they were. For the prince, he felt this was the least they could do. And with that in mind, she sighed a breath, and smiled right back. "Thank you. All of you."

  
Ah...Well, approaching her like this was a lot easier than they had expected. The prince expected an outrage, a justifiable one, and her kicking them out much faster than this. Or even force them to stay to do all of the work...He would not blame her, but she handled it in such a calm, and responsible way...People nowadays...They were a lot calmer than he remembered...It was amazing, really. She was amazing...

  
He let out a sigh of relief, and Ginger perked up, raising her hands. "E-Er -- please! I think it's time for you three to get your horsey and get outta here! A-And...Thank you for staying over. It was so nice meeting all of you." She looked over to the prince specifically, and gave him a small bow. "Your Highness."  
Oh, goodness, he still was not used to...to this. Even though he's gone his whole life with people bowing and being very respectful, and yet...He let out a sharp exhale through his nose, and gave a very tiny bow back to her. "No need to b-bow, ah! You've done so much for us! If anything, I should be the one bowing!"  
Ginger gave him a chuckle, waving her hand as she was flustered. "Oh, you! Thank you so much!"

  
With some gentle help from Lewis, Vivi came up, with a small hop in her step as she tried to make sure her leg didn't feel anymore irritated than it needed to be. The prince gave her some support, placing his hand softly on her shoulder, feeling her excitement. She raises a fist. "He's right, Ginger! And you made an amazing beef stew the other night!" She cheered, remembering the savory taste from the night prior.

  
Ginger laughed once again, clapping her hands together. It felt...Great, amazing that they were cheering her up so much. Making her feel happy...It felt amazing..."Hehe! Thank you!"

  
Nervously, Lewis scratched the back of his own head, trying to give her a passive smile. Never has the prince seen Lewis have such a look, at least from what he's remembered often. When he gets sheepish, it's when he's the most vulnerable and honest. Interesting..."S-Still though, sorry about the house, ah...I really hope the overhaul helps you out."

  
Not even a second passed before Ginger looked up at Lewis, with such innocence and honesty. There was not a trace of anger within her. Sure, some disappointment, but her thankful nature overpowered everything tenfold. She truly was a merciful one. "No, you did what you could to stop that person. A-And it sucks this happened, but...Ya know! At least I ain't dead or anything, haha! So again, thanks~"

  
She thanked them...She thanked them as if...As if they were heroes...Th-The again, given their travel to go and help Paradiso, technically they would be considered such...Never has a fire burned that deeply within him, not ever since he met Lewis and Vivi...A strange feeling, but it seemed to have...boosted his confidence, in a way...The prince nodded, humming softly as one more question erupted in him, saying it as modest as possible. "A-And you are positive you will be able to take care of yourself? You a-are sure?" 

  
Ginger, without a single doubt in her mind, nodded, raising a determined fist near her face. "Yeah! I'll be just fine! You don't gotta worry about me! So, I wish you guys good luck on your little quest."

  
She didn't know a thing about what they were doing, about where they were going, aside from the hintful lie the other night, she didn't know they were going to Paradiso. Then again, if she heard the news, then she would hopefully at least be proud of their endeavors they were here to help people, to make sure the people of Paradiso were safe, okay, flourishing as they once did. The prince could feel a sense of pride filling in every part of their soul, with Ginger's good luck message making him feel as though it might have been more precious than the water from the Airari Springs from back in the forest...Their quest so far had been filled with hardship. Barely surviving an attack by some mysterious wolves, and barely surviving an attack by such a scary and strange woman just a night ago. But even still, they kept pushing, and they kept going. 

  
If it was not for people like Lewis, Vivi, and Ginger, then the prince would have no idea where he would be by now. And he could not imagine anyways...This was a quest of confidence and bravery, and so far, they seemed to be beating it numb, and still going about their usual trek. As they should be. As it should always turn out...And so, with that, Lewis was the one who went and got their horse Guinevere, while the prince and Vivi finished their little talks with Ginger, about her house plans and such. Perhaps she'll go more flowers around the house. Maybe she'll ask the carpenters to make the house two times bigger, for more people to check into the place. In the end, it would look amazing. They knew it.

  
"Thanks. Take good care of yourself, Ginger."

  
"Eeeeeek! I can't wait to see you again!!"

  
"May the Old Gods be in your favor!"

  
Lewis decided to walk this time, and let the prince and Vivi onto Guinevere. The prince sat behind while Vivi sat in front and took the reins. Their closeness make the prince's face go extremely red, and he tried to brush it off as really nothing...! She was excited, and he could feel it. And with her being this close to him, her rising heartbeat and slightly cooler body...He felt incredibly safe and secure...Especially with Lewis standing just right next to them on the ground, and they slowly make their way away from the house, and Ginger, who continued to smile and wave...

  
In fact, they all still waved their goodbyes, happy trails, good lucks, take cares...Already, the prince knew he was going to miss Ginger, and this house. And by the Old Gods, despite their silent answered when they pray, Ginger was going to be alright, and so was Paradiso. So was everyone else. And though he was nervous, scared, terrified...As long as he had Lewis and Vivi by his side, and anyone else who was there to help, to make the world is a better place, to just be happy...Maybe things will be okay after all.

  
If they just stuck together. And so they were, together.

  
×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

  
The Kingdom Of Paradiso.

  
A place that was once built with...eugh -- "glory" and "revolution", aaaaand now it was brought down to a crumbling, divided dystopia, a blackening and sickening aura that made him feel as he just had breakfast. Mordred knew, oh he knew, from day one of it's creation that something were to go amazingly wrong. And he had been looking forward to it day after day, craving the carnage, the bloodshed. Ever since his stupid little lamb said he was going to...eugh, "help" that place, bringing some of his own servants to get a good chunk of the work done.

  
Everyone and everything in Paradiso literally came to life, and...eugh, "life" was brought upon their land. Happiness. Unity. Peace.

  
To Mordred, it disgusted him. He wanted to burn them all to the ground, for it had caused him to much pain, from all that burning light. It hurt. Horribly. And even then, Paradiso's own rule was NOTHING, absolutely nothing compared to his. They just think they're so much better when they could have rot if it wasn't for a small spark of luck on their side. Pathetic.

  
He could remember his own frustration after Paradiso started to flourish...There was no way anyone could bring a place together that quickly, yes? Especially a bastard little lamb such as his own little Divine Prince. Even if that was his job, he was so far away from his role, and Mordred could guarantee that much.  
Mordred couldn't take it anymore, this happiness, this unity, this...this peace. And in a craving fit, for bloodshed and no mercy, he planned and planned for weeks on end, even after his amazing marriage day, and something in him snapped. He had prepared too quickly. But even so, he threw his men to Paradiso, and his own sick and twisted joy filled him knowing that they had begun to destroy everything that Paradiso stood for.

  
And now, his little lamb is running off with his captors, two strangers, to where ever it was they were going! Given the fact that Mordred had blamed the Divine Prince himself, thus spreading rumors, he could only guess that his bride was actually going to Paradiso to clear things up. And if that truly was the case. Well. That's why he's talking to fellow Rico here. 

  
Rico. A man born somewhere in the far away kingdom of Paradiso.

  
Leaning forward against the cage, Mordred watched Rico from a safe distance, wondering if the prisoner would do anything to try to come up and attack him. Now that he would, because Mordred knew that Rico wanted to get his hands on the Divine Prince. But even still, he...examined. Sensed his anger...It's not like he could blame the guy for harming his little bride anyways...

  
...

  
Rico looked up, his eyes sharpening, sort of like a tiger's but with less intensity. "Bastardo...You come to me for hunting trip, me like this? Hmph...Smart."  
It's good to know that he could be complimented like this. Hm! Mordred gave him a Cheshire grin, the tips from ear to ear. 

  
"You should know me better than that by now, trying to make a show outta everything. Hehehe! And oh, do I love doing it all the time as well~" The cell's key was swinging around on his sharp finger, almost teasing Rico's freedom. His irritation was swelling on his face, looking straight into Mordred's sharper green eyes. "I meant to come down here a few days ago, but I got rather busy. Though...I could already tell something was...irking me while I was signing my papers away..." 

  
Rico was still silent, barely moving around in his secured state. His face was starting to become barely visible, as the darkness of the cell began to cascade the rest of his body. Now, how could someone like him ignore a conversation with the king? Mordred straightened up, stuffing the key in his back pocket. "But enough about me for a second! Are you well?"

  
"Pheh...obvious no." Rico chuckled, but it was empty with a small crack. "Only tried helping mi casa...Destroyed. Famished. Sent down here, no, misunderstanding. They all misunderstanding me. All because I wish to end mi casa injustice. Pathetic..."

  
"Hahahaha! Seems like you're getting better at your English, Senior Rico." Oh, the pain Mordred could feel flashing through the prisoner was enough to make him drool. 

  
If there was one thing he loved, it was agony and deep, hurtful emotions that came in waves. It was like an aged, fine wine. He clapped his hands and ran one through his dark hair. Time for the real part of this talk, however...Mordred made his voice softer, more comforting...Just like how he tried to get his little lamb to listen. "I am really sorry about what happened to Paradiso. Nobody deserves to get harmed over there, y'know? I can't believe my litt- agh, my bride would do such a thing! And just when I thought Divines were supposed to help people!"

  
...All Rico did was look down again, though his own voice kept that same raggedy, scruffy sound it always did. "You and me both, King. Ironic..."

  
Well, now this was surely going somewhere, from what little Rico has been saying so far. Perhaps Mordred should kick it up a notch? That'll surely do the trick. He wasn't leaving until Rico walks alongside him, get back that traitor Divine Prince. 

  
"Yes, yes. I knew I shouldn't have put so much of my faith into him. Some partner he is..." He didn't feel angry about that. He was angry about him getting away from here, from his own grasp. He balled up his fists, practically making his palms bleed. "How dare he send men to Paradiso to hurt everyone? To hurt you? The amount of unfairness in that is utterly intense. And I can totally see why it would have you so...bloodthirsty." He shook his head and waved it off, ignoring the indents in his palms. "So. Back at the shed during that little party a few days ago...he lied about me, didn't he?"

  
Rico was silent for several seconds, before looking back up to Mordred, eyebrows furrowed and teeth clenching. "Said you attacking mi casa was your fault." The anger was pushed through his tone, and Mordred could sense every spike of it... "Passing blame in others. Disgusting..."

  
Mordred nodded his head, silencing his own giggles. "Ah, so I was right then." 

  
Lying is a very fun game Mordred love to play all the time. As long as one makes themself look like they pity the victim, and try to make another person look even worse in the process, then one can get away with literally anything. The beauty of verbal communication. Mordred continued, wrapping his hand around one of the cell bars. "And then...he decided that it was such a good idea to go out with two strangers to...well, whatever it is he's doing. Going to another kingdom?

Perhaps...running away from his own home? Honestly, the possibilities are endless --"

  
"Get to the point."

  
Mordred blinked, taken aback by the sudden response. "The point?"

  
...

  
Rico tried his best to stand up, on his clumsy legs and the support of his own large hands, and came up straight. He was slightly taller than Mordred, but his beard was growing faster these days and his body was super muscular...If he wanted to, he could snap Mordred in half, but the Dark King stood quietly, swallowing down a lump in his throat and awaiting Rico's own response. The prisoner crossed his arms, eyes practically glowing in the dark. "You come here for reason. I've no time to sit and chit-chat day away. Get to the point."

  
Oh. Right. Mordred blinked hard, copying Rico's pose by crossing his arms, and a mean look in his eye despite his sly smile. If he wants the point, then he'll make his way around to the point. "Oh, so you aren't much of a talker, huh. Very well then! If you wish for me to get to the 'point'! Though, I thought I was very clear in the beginning. So I'm sure you know what I'm getting at."

  
...........

  
Rico nodded. "You want me to find him."

  
Ah, yes. Finally they were at this point! And it only took just a minute and a half to reach it as well! Mordred chuckled and felt a joy he hasn't felt in the longest time, wondering how fast Rico could possibly say yes to actually go out and get the Divine Prince back! It was a dream come true. And he didn't see any particular reason for Rico to not go out there and do anything. After that attempt of revenge, of hatred...He can see it in Rico, he can almost feel it in Rico. The taste was so sweet, candy-like, and it felt so, so good.

  
"Correct! Bingo! Gosh, you know this guessing game so darn well, Senior Rico! Never have I thought someone could answer that so quickly! Hahahaha!" Turning the point around, he focused back to the topic, gesturing dramatically. "Okay, but seriously, yes! I do! And you know what? I bet you would feel so nice if you could get out of here, hunt him down and bring him aaaallll the way back here, alive and, well, at least mostly unscathed. Wherever that would lead to next, I'm sure it would be a satisfying conclusion~"

  
"If I can break his bones and snap his neck, yeah."

  
.............................................................................................................?  
Everything stopped.  
And Mordred could...  
Barely processed...  
What was...said there.  
His body drooped, shoulders sinking. "Wait, what."

  
Rico slowly makes his way over to the cell, despite his metal bondages squeaking, crackling, trying to keep him back. "........You get me out. I go to him. I capture him. And I make him suffer. Scream. I will break him. Then I will end him."

  
.............................................  
Oh.  
Ohhh.  
Okay. Makes sense. Well, this was, uh...awkward...  
...

  
"Hmmm... Well, I can't have you do that now, can I?"

  
Rico's eyes turn sharper, fury in his eyes. "Que?"

  
...Mordred had never felt that spark of shock in the longest time, like a bright explosion from a firework lighting up his cold and dark chest. He could understand the rage Rico must have been feeling. That fire, that passion and that knowing that you just have to let loose on someone, tear them limb from limb after they have ruined everything one tried to sought after but no no no no no no no to kill the Divine Prince would be a literal crime, both for Mordred and for...a few certain others. In that moment, that instant refusal hit Mordred faster than an arrow to the chest, and a sort of irritation filled him as he knew how this conversation would end up if he wasn't careful in his wording. 

  
This...This won't do. It won't ever do...Clearing his throat, Mordred shifted in his spot, almost nervously, pressing his hands together behind his back. "Sorry, Senior Rico, but I'm afraid I'm going to need my bride breathing, alive. And, you know, not beaten into a bloody pulp by the time he settles in back here? L-Like??? My good sir...Are you fuckin' crazy."

  
"Maybe."

  
Oh, never has an anger spiked right at Mordred been sharper than this. The simple response, the barely-changed look on Rico's face, oh, Mordred was NOT having that. His now glowing green eye twitches, and he crosses his arms again. "You are not killing him. And! I won't let you. Besides if you tried to, I would probably have to kill you myself." And he would, too, anything if it meant keeping the Divine Prince, his bride, alive, for --

  
..."I'd go out happy."

  
Really.

  
"Really." Mordred growled... "Are you serious right now." He pressed a hand against his forehead, which was now starting to ache. Ugh, humans and their stubbornness, he sworn to every evil deity out there! What was it about them that failed to understand that things simply just can't go there way all of the time!   
Sighing, Mordred tried to brush the irritation off, and started again. He could, perhaps, circle his way around his point...Yeah... "Y'know, if you really wanna try to piss me off today, tomorrow or WHENEVER, then by all means..." He started pacing around on the outside of Rico's cell, kicking random rocks around in the dark, listening to the chains clink from the other prisoners. "...Though, I know for a fact that not only I will NOT be happy with that, but surely The Prophets would not be either anyways. In fact, I think they're gonna have it out for you for a very. Long time. So, Rico, do you really wanna suffer knowing that?"

  
Rico suddenly tried to bolt to the cell, only to be stopped by the chains around his legs. His voice echoed through the dark, rocky prison he remained in. "What's it matter anyway! Bastardo tried to destroy mi casa! What do you know about lose something!"

  
...  
_something come alive -- a memory -- an old ancient one -- of screaming of torment of bodies all of the floor of him screaming practically calling out to them to anyone at all who he barely knew even died perished killed murdered --_ Mordred shook his head, breaths heaving out of his nose and filling a portion in the room with black smoke, and his paling skin starting to be overpowered by the green crawling around it. What...What did Rico know about PAIN. About SUFFERING. "A lot more than you could ever fuckin' know! You don't know me!"

  
Rico shouted back, slamming his food against the floor, the sheer weight of his body causing the ground to rumble a tad. "I think I know just enough! Trying to use me! Like tool! I am not stupid!"

  
Mordred came closer, practically banging on the cell and wanting to choke the ever living hell out of this stupid bastard, wanting to fuck up everything just so he could get his hands on someone super important! Oh, he could just tear into him right now if he wanted to, end this goddamn deal -- ! "We're really going to go through this?! How dare you! I gave you an opportunity and you're gonna blow it on some stupid death?!"

  
"YES!"

  
_ **"Well, you're NOT!" ** _

Mordred's voice was loud, booming, yet deeper and more gravelly, waking up any nearby prisoners and shaking them to the core. It was a rage that filled so deep in his chest, almost coming out as his true voice, and shaking the inner depths of not only the prison walls, but spiking right at Rico's heart as the shock fills him too, his eyes widening a fraction. Mordred stood straighter, his eyes glowing in a deep and rich green, his skin practically following that same shade. 

  
The anger only fueled Mordred more, and he just wanted to let it all go the more he saw that widening look in Rico's eyes, practically felt the man's heart pounding as if he knew that any moment now, Mordred would crawl inside the cell and rip his throat out with his teeth. Oh, and Rico should be so, so so very scared. He started again, pointing a sharp finger at Rico's direction. **_"The Prince Of The Kingdom Of Tempo is not only a half-person, but also crucial in this world! He may be a fleeing bastard, but he's a chosen Divine as well! And he's the one destined to bring everyone together for eternal peace! Without him, we'll all crumble! Without him, The Ritual cannot be COMPLETED."_**

  
Rico dared to yell at the Dark King of Tempo, so he yelled right back at him. What right did he have to make those assumptions? What right did he have to talk over him, to make himself look like the bigger man? What right did he have to have a demand to carry out his vengeance by murdering the Divine Prince, Mordred's one and only bride, and his one and only --

  
"R-Ritual?"

  
...

  
...  
That rising anger began to slowly sink back down after he had heard the strange confusion in Rico's voice -- and suddenly he realized how angry himself he was getting. Lord, since when did he handle things in this matter ever since...Well, this was only starting to look like drama right -- for the hell of it...Sigh...Taking a deep and cleansing breath (even though technically he didn't really need to breathe at all...), Mordred's skin slowly went back to it's pale color, and he shifted around in his spot to fix himself up, brushing his hair back, wiping the nonexistent sweat on his forehead out of habit...

  
"Mn? Bah, that's not important. Anyways, even if you wanted to kill him, that deeply rooted feeling of bloodlust and revenge will never, EVER go away! So no, sorry Senior Rico, no, we can't have you kill him. It's not gonna look good on Paradiso's checklist of dirty events anyways. You really wanna risk all of that because of him?"

  
Rico leaned down in his cell, bashing a hand against the wall. "Rgh...Bastardo...!"

  
"Hehehehe! Sorry, but you should know all the rules and limits. So aside from all of that, why don't you get out of here and help us search for him?" Mordred ask, his sharp tongue slithering around in his cold, dead mouth...

  
Rico looked down, and for a few seconds, there was nothing but a deathly, ringing silence...It took just a little bit more before he looked back up, a similar looking anger heating up his tanned face, his teeth grinding together. "If I can't get what want, what even point. I'll go, only if kill him. End him! He don't know what coming for him!"

  
OKAY, now this was starting to smell like bullshit -- Mordred stomped his foot on the ground, the rage he had been holding back being locked up but he allowed a hint of it to deep through, overly pronouncing his words and his voice regaining that disorted, deep and demonic sound. "But I'll sure know, and I will fucking END YOU if you try to even THINK about killing him right then and there. Or even worse, I'll skin you and have you suffer for the rest of your damned life! How's that sound, SIR."

  
…  
...  
...  
Rico's face looked calmer, a slight worry spreading through him, and he took a step back. Finally. FINALLY. He was quiet...

  
Mordred sighed, letting go of most of his stress anyway. He nodded his head and brushed the front of his clothes, appearing...at least trying to, appear formal once again. He didn't care if the prisoners were woken up by his rage, by his awesome display of authority. He had a point to make and he made it. End of story. "Now...That we are back on track. You are going to be going after my bride, and you're going to bring him back here like the decent human being you are supposed to be. And I PROMISE you, after we have dealt with everything we need to do with him, you can go ahead and rough him up however you'd like. Just...very...close to death. Preserve him for a loooong while."

Rico barely moved an inch, as did his face. "Hmph..."

  
Well. At least Rico was quiet this time around. Mordred knew he couldn't handle any more of his stupid broken English trying to make a point. Shaking his head, he thought up of something that might actually trigger Rico into doing precisely what he wanted him to do...And the names came right to him just like that, with a sly and wide smile all over his face. He reached back around his pocket for his key, lacing the words upon his lips with venom and hatred and treachery.   
"Lewis Pepper and Vivi Yukino is with him. His rescuers."

  
...  
...  
...  
"Th-Them?"

  
Rico's mouth practically dropped, the shock overtaking his powerhouse of a body, and filling Mordred with a sense of satisfaction that he hasn't felt all day, or even the last few days. Finally. Finally it seems he has broke through Rico, found a weak point -- something to have him be well on his way to obedience. Ah. This was much, much better. Now was time for things to actually get back on track. Mordred began circling around in his spot, trying to re-explain his point, start from the beginning.

  
"Remember that party a few days ago? You almost had him, he was right there in the palm of your hand, at your mercy. The All Holy Divine Prince, captured by an ordinary man with a thirst for revenge, all in the name of his very own dying home. All because of a false promise given to someone who was supposed to protect you. But he destroyed everything, didn't he?"

  
Rico's face twisted into a look Mordred was most familiar with. Bitterness. Rage. Revenge. A wanting, an itch to hurt something or someone. Mordred could practically eat the whole thing up, make it his own, make it much more ferocious than that...He smiled, his teeth gleaming in the dark. "Then, someone from your very own, dying home, came along with their little adventurer friend. They took the Divine Prince away from you. Squashed your only hopes and dreams of fixing everything your home stood for. And Lord knows where they are taking him now."

  
...  
"Th-They...They.................They................." 

  
...  
Oh? Looks like poor little Rico isn't taking this too well~ His whole body leaning down, practically in defeat, his fingers scratching at his own head, harshly, leaving marks, the loud breaths coming in and out and echoing in the dark absence of the room. Mordred could almost feel his sanity melting away! "O-Of course............OF COURSE.......MAKES SENSE NOW....ALL MAKES SENSE NOW..."

  
Ah, how it was so very delicious to sense that newfound rage. Raw, pure, undignified, ready to explode at any given moment. Mordred's smile goes wide, wider. He clapped his hands together, the key still flowing like water between his fingers. "I know, it's really hard to believe, hm?"  
"Rrrrrgh....Rrrrggghhhhhhh.....Lewis..."

  
"Ah -- and Vivi."

  
Rico nearly slammed his own body against the wall, his bondages breaking, snapping apart onto the floor, barely meaning anything -- as if such rage made him possessed, as if he were going to turn into a destructive, hungry-for-blood, merciless beast. "They ruin everything. They RUIN everything...They're reason why...Why I couldn't...Lewis...Y-You traitor...! YOU...YOU TRAITOR!"

  
That beautiful growl in Rico's voice...It was unlike anything Mordred has ever heard before. Rico's psyche was truly one to behold. He could only imagine what was going through his read right now. But that energy was amping Mordred as well, fingers and toes curling as the flavor of anger. "Yeah, that's right, get riled up. That feeling you have there is a useful tool, y'know?"

  
"I'll kill them!"

  
A spike of red, brilliant -- hellish -- right through Mordred's chest. "Will you now?~"

  
"I'll kill them...I'll kill them...I'll kill them..." 

  
"Rip them to shreds? Tear them limb from limb? Yeah -- I'd like that, too. Hehehe!"

  
Rico planted both feet in the ground -- the whole prison shook -- everyone could hear them but in this moment, the only two that existed was him -- Rico -- and everything was red red red a deep crimson-like blood -- "I KILL THEM I KILL THEM I KILL BOTH OF THEM! I WILL KILL BOTH OF THEM NO MATTER WHAT!" A horrible laugh, cry? broke right through him, eyes losing focus, fingers twitching -- an animal-like desperation. "CUALQUIERA QUE INTENTE DETENERME SERÁ ASESINADA TAMBIÉN!"

  
"Hahahaha, oh, do you now?!" This was heaven, it tasted like freedom, a power like this was something Mordred hasn't felt in the longest time and Lord was it amazing to watch this coming from another person. It was like a mirror of himself. Tempting. "You REEEAALLY want it, don't you?!"

  
"SI! SI! SO VERY BADLY!" Rico could barely straighten his own body out anymore, swinging it in any and all directions, and somehow barely hurting himself by slamming into anything in his cell. The sounds of uncomfortable prisoners were just white noise in the background...Rico couldn't possibly care anymore...He only had one goal in mind now. "KING MORDRED. LET ME AT THEM. NOW!"

  
Now. Now they're finally onto the point. Now they were starting to get into the juicy stuff! It was a tough turnaround, but really, taming humans like these have become a natural sport for the true Dark King. As long as Rico does everything that he says, Mordred will finally get what he wants. He took a step forward, and very close to the metallic, deadly bars of the cell. "Promise to not cause any fatal harm to the Divine Prince, and bring him back here ALIVE."

  
"HAVE MY WORD. BUT EVERYTHING ELSE -- MATANZA."

  
Bloodshed. Plenty of it. It filled Mordred with a joy he hasn't felt in a long while. Now all that mattered now was Rico going out and retrieving Mordred's little treasure, and things can finally get back on track. Oh, the joy! It's delicious! "Hahahahaha...! Ah, yes, of course. Of course, Senior Rico!" He leaned in close to the cell, the key once again hanging off his finger. "Everything else? Absolute bloodshed. I can't say if it's gonna make you feel any better, but I know for a fact that everything around you, Paradiso, the whole wide world will become a much better place. And I know with you acting as the true hero of your own home is going to be written across every single book for the next few centuries. Of course, should you succeed."

  
Rico let out a deep chuckle, his eyes practically glowing in the darkness, and behind his own fingers. It's a wicked aura that was made to kill -- and Lewis and Vivi were the two targets that were going to perish first. Now then, Mordred does not trust anyone with carrying out these sort of tasks. But...Rico was different. And scrumptious in his revenge. Oh, how could Mordred pass up on something like this! The Divine Prince was a very important person, and just because of his power, but because of what he was now made to do. And Mordred would be damned if this goes wrong.

  
Slowly and surely, he slipped the key through the hole and gave it a good, sharp twist, and a loud click resounded in the air. Now -- the door was loose, and a bloodthirsty bull huffing around inside of the dark, spacious room. Mordred's own smile was so wide he could feel it bleeding just a little more, his clawed hands reaching to the cell bars and slightly opening the entrance. "So you'll make everyone proud, go out there, and end all this chaos."

  
Rico laughs, and Mordred could feel the deadly, poisonous and hateful and so so wrong, and he loved it to death. "Oh, si, absolutamente! Have my word!"  
And those words were just enough for Mordred to know that his bride will come back, bruised and bleeding, begging for mercy -- finally, and he'll be all his. Rico was the type where it was hard to change his mind, but once one does, he'll become a mindless killing machine. Exactly what Mordred was looking for, and exactly the type of person he needed! "Very well, then. Let’s go over what we know so far up in the meeting room, yes? Hehehe!" 

  
He clapped his hands together, stepping to the side for Rico to come out, and for a small discussion to commence. Rico, as if possessed, as if he had nothing else to live for, rushed right out of his cell, giving Mordred the world's most aggressive handshake, free from his chains and ready to cast down vengeance to anyone who stood in his way. Vengeance was a powerful thing -- and one of the very few feelings that Mordred loved to express. With such power, such tenacity, his bride, Lewis, and Vivi...none of them stood a chance against his wrath. His hatred. 

  
It was everything that Mordred was made up of -- everything the world will become.

  
×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

  
It was all so very warm out here. Warm and comforting.

  
It had been a good whole hour since they left Ginger's place, giving her thoughts and prayers. They couldn't see her house at a distance anymore. Instead, it was a grassy field, complete with some flowers, some big and some small, and the clear sky above them casting a bright sunlight down onto them and the land around them. So far, all was well. Very relaxing and they hadn't ran into any problems since the other night. Hopefully, their luck stayed like this for a very long time, though even the prince knew that deep down it was not going to be that easy...Not everything was going to be sunshine and rainbows, as much as he wished for it to be that way. But it's why they had to stay strong. For Vivi. For Lewis. Ginger, Paradiso, and anyone else.

  
"Gosh -- Lewis, thank you so much for letting me ride for a while..." 

  
Vivi groans, slumped against The Prince's back as he awkwardly held the reins. He glances back, eyebrows furrowed, before biting his lip and returning to pay attention to where the horse was going. He was so nervous. He has never rode on horses before, or at least, not for a very long time. He was honestly a bit shaky, and kept asking if they were sure if they were alright with him being in front, but they smiled, rubbed it off and said it was just okay. But this was easy enough, since Lewis was walking beside them, guiding the horse himself. 

  
"Vivi, I wasn't going to let you move on an injured leg. It simply wasn't going to occur," Lewis says, patting her knee gently, except Vivi 'accidentally' kicks him in the rib. The reminder sat within the prince, about what had took place that night...They were all so scared, and yet...They spoke about it so easily, it was so strange...Not wrong, but...

  
Vivi smirks back at Lewis, chuckling. "Accept the thanks, or I'll give you one to match."

  
A-Ah! A threat...?! Was Vivi even capable of doing such a thing, and so easily, or was the prince simply just taking this a bit too seriously...?! He wasn't quite sure and he didn't want to find out -- but it would be amazing if they would just stop talking about it so much and just move on with that...!

  
"And what?" Lewis asks, tilting his head, "Force our prince to walk while we both moan and whine?" He asks, smirking and ignoring how the wind ruffles his hair and makes him look silly.

  
Goodness. A sort of guilt was flowing right through the prince. For them to talk about it this easily, he could not tell if it was even bothering them or not...Th-That...That maybe if he were just a bit faster, Vivi's leg would have been fine. They would have rode out of there a lot faster and...Dear Gods, they were still talking -- he could hear them and...

  
"Nu-uh! But I would heave your crying butt on her and then I'll lead the way." She says confidently grinning from ear to ear as she straightens her back, pulling a power pose.

  
"And that mentality is --"

  
"Excuse me," The prince interrupts, frowning. A black shadow was slowly filling the cracks left in his soul, a memory he just wanted to leave behind, a memory that shouldn't even exist and they should be okay and Vivi should be okay and...He sighed, holding the reins just a bit tighter. "Must we discuss these types of casualties in this light..?" He spoke clearly and concise, and it was obvious that he was upset. 

  
Eyebrows furrowing together, Vivi frowns regretfully, leaning in and resting against his back yet again. "Oh shit -- shoot, sorry, Your Highness. We can stop talking about that."

  
"Sorry, Your Highness," Lewis echoes, returning his hand to the horse's side and petting her lightly, "It slipped my mind how sensitive you were to that."

  
Their correction, and their closeness, made him feel just that much warmer...He didn't want to force them to have any sort of conversation in any way -- but to be reminded of something he could have easily avoided...Well, he didn't even know how to really feel about it, other than guilty, maybe even anxious...But the Prince bites his lip, surprised by the immediate apologies. "Thank you both for your concern and respect, however please continue conversing. Perhaps just.. not about wounds." He tenses up, clenching the reins and tapping his thumbs against it quickly. It was -- j-just a habit of his...

  
...

  
Vivi perks up, listening for a short moment, before she looks away. "Alright! I mean -- ... I do got some stories to tell, about the Adventurers Guild if you'd like to hear those?"

  
...? She understood morse code...? That was...Amazing! Since when?! In fact, where and why?! And just when he thought he was the only one who knew such a thing, especially since he's only ever really used it for venting and such...! Something within him was brightening up, charging over the shadows and bringing him back to his once good mood. Shaking his head, the prince's face was now in a smile, feeling like he's gotten much closer to Vivi than he originally though. Now that is something that can be useful should the time come! "Oh?" The prince's eyes light up, "Do tell!" 

  
Lewis smiled to himself.

  
Shifting, Vivi readjusts in the saddle, trying not to settle too close to The Prince and make him uncomfortable. She sighs, almost regretting offering, the intensity of the other night made her unbelievably tired. Then again...The prince and Lewis must have been so much worse for wear. Hell, The Prince almost died. "Well, how about when I first joined?" 

  
Lewis snorts, and Vivi flashes him an offended glare as she kicks him again, tapping him several more times as Lewis stifles his laugh with his hands. Oh Dear Gods, goodness gracious. ""Vivi, please." The Prince murmured, twisting back and placing his hand on hers, gaining her attention easily. 

  
"S-Sorry!" She grins without meaning, "I can't let Lewis get away with laughing at me. The b -- ... he's being a huge butt!"

  
His laugh dies down, and smiles contentedly, "Where were you, Vivi? I'm sure the Prince would love to hear about the mayhem you caused."

  
"Pah," She blows a raspberry, "Would you like to long story, or the short, Your Highness?" 

  
Mayhem she caused...? Oh, Lewis makes it sound as though she were a scoundrel! Well, truth be told, Vivi always had the aura, that impish nature, so the prince could see where he was coming from. To hear a full story, from a friend such as her, with the company of Lewis in this beautiful morning breeze...The Prince considers it, pressing his lips out the smallest bit, "Perhaps the extended version. There is many hours in the day, and there is no telling how long it'll be before we arrive."

  
Snickering, Vivi nods, "Alright, well, let me to provide some backstory," She shifts again, getting comfortable. The prince was filled with some excitement, to hear this tale out.

  
...

  
"I was...Less fortunate, as a kid." She started, tapping her thigh carefully, glancing into the forest and making out the treeline, and the strange inconsistencies that followed in some of the tree trunks..."I was in a village with my parents. Not many other kids were there either... A yokai has been plaguing our village for as long as I have been born. My parents thought that it was...Poisoning our crops and our water, causing infertility and a variety of health issues." 

  
As she says this, she watches The Prince carefully, waiting for anything that would alert her that maybe she should stop. Lewis already knew this story. He was the only one she ever told...Dear Gods...It sounded awfully sad so far, but...He wanted to see this one out. It gets better...It had to get better..."Well... Rumor had it that our leader was...making deals with it. The leader, parents, teachers, farmers, anyone who could offer something was rumored to be dealing. No one knew for what, but I always assumed it was for the good of the community..." 

  
Her teeth grind. "If those rumors were true, then someone didn't fill their end of the deal. One day the yokai reigned hell on us. Tore apart our buildings, ravaged our crops,...killed...some people." 

  
The prince felt a sense of mourning inside of him...It sounded so tragic, and for Vivi to deal with it around that age...It felt as if he was right there beside her during that time, but not knowing what to do...Nobody ever deserved to go through something like that -- and a million sorries were filling up the hollow space in the prince's throat, like he should say something, anything to make her feel better...He had yet to find out who or what this yokai is, but...Maybe it was best to keep that conversation up for later...

  
Vivi closes her eyes, clenching them shut and holding them closed. Until a gentle, heavy warmth presses against her knee again. And she opens it, finding Lewis's hand patting it lightly. Vivi smiles at him, and slouches against The Prince again, not noticing him looking at her. He couldn't help but do so. The poor woman has been through so much in that period of time, and is still trying to find her way out now...Truly a story so far...

  
Finally, after a few seconds of painful silence, Vivi continued, clearing her throat nervously..."I had enough being there. I just packed up and left. It was...selfish. But I wanted something more than a life hiding, and in fear. I think I was seventeen, going to turn eighteen in a few months, so I figured it wouldn't have been too bad. I would up finding a new town a few miles away from it...or a dozen, I don't know. I found some nice people, and they let me stay with them. One of them suggested I had the strength and tenacity to be an adventurer. Funny right? So I went to the local guild.

  
"Remember how I mentioned that I was seventeen though?" She quickly adds on, grinning. "Well, turns out you need to be eighteen in order to join! So, I tried bribing, proving myself, the whole shebang... I totally missed the fact that they had an apprenticeship program."

  
Snickering, she tries to hold back a snort, before bursting out into laughter. It's echo dancing through the land. The prince couldn't help but let out an awkward, dry chuckle, feeling Vivi's joy and the energy of her laugh with it...It looked as though things were getting much brighter as the tale continued, and he still sought to hear such an ending, how things turned out. Vivi continued, wiping a tear away from her eye from cracking up so hard.

  
"So -- imagine me, with three boar h -- ...uh...several sacks of gold for quests and bounties I went and done illegally! Standing before the entire guild. Finally! Someone came up to me and...gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. And I was an apprentice for a long while, because the program lasts about...eh -- a year or two...depending on the person and the master."

  
"Oh my," The prince hums, a smile in his voice, and Vivi blushes.

  
"I'm -- I'm sure that's nothing compared to the extensive stuff you did, Your Highness. But if I may elaborate more?"

  
The prince turns to her, a starry eyed expression coating his face, so real that the butterflies in her stomach refused to cease. Of course he would want to hear some much more of it! So far, these are one of the best times he's ever heard of! "Please do, Vivi. The tales of an apprentice never fail to amaze me. Care to detail the training you underwent?" 

  
Vivi blew another raspberry unintentionally, face red with delight, "It -- It was nothing...! A librarian -- scholar really, who needed someone --" She places both hands on her hips and shakes her shoulders in time with the word, "-- 'strong and youthful' to protect them as they went to old ruins to document the old civilizations.

  
"I mostly carried around giant books and wrote a lot of their notes while fending off creatures as they worked. I didn't like the guy, but he did make me learn patience, and...how to read ancient languages...so I guess that's something." Vivi shrugs. 

  
"Whenever did you find time to learn and sharpen your skills?" The Prince asked.

"Ah -- they...had a special relationship with the blacksmith, so they taught me everything I know fighting wise." 

  
Lewis snorted again.

  
"Hmm, you!" Vivi snorted back, crossing her arms.

  
Vivi was a brave woman, and an amazing friend. Lewis was too, and he had yet to hear his full story as well. As of now, the respect he's gained from them improved tenfold, and hearing about Vivi's endeavors made him realized the things he's went through during his training with Prophet Duet, and even all of the other Prophets. To lose so much back at home, to get away from all of the trouble and to start anew in every place that one has traveled so far. That takes a lot of bravery, and he could very much appreciate her for that...! With a content smile on his face, he felt so very proud of Vivi...And if Lewis has heard this story already, then surely he must be impressed as well.

  
"What an amazing story, Vivi. Though I feel so very sorry to everything that's happened back home...I would absolutely say that it is amazing that you have made it this far. And that I cannot wait to see what else awaits for you in the future." He would wish her all of the best of luck. Vivi deserved to live the most happiest life possible, after all. And after everything she's underwent, she very much deserves the best out of everything. Oh, to live a life like her's...! He longed for the excitement! "It must have been thrilling to have just left home like that...I pray that they are doing just fine back there."

  
Vivi smiled back, sighing and waving a passive hand. "Gah, yeah -- me too. I think they'll be just fine, though! As long as they stay together -- and as long as they got each other, like we do...So, yeah. I guess one day I would love to go back there, and see what's up...I have faith in them."

  
Lewis decided to add his two cents, bringing himself close to Guinevere to join the rest of the interesting conversation. "I do too, Vivi. I mean, they have you. And I've like to think they're super strong and really brave, too."

  
"I as well. It is amazing to have a village, a community, that is so very strong and united. I am positive that they would be able to survive that..." The prince couldn't agree more, nodding enthusiastically. It took a lot of guts to make it to where Vivi was, and the prince had to applaud her for that, of course. But a whole village, filled with people who must have been scared, lost, terrified...It was great enough to know if they were truly alright. "And your adventures as well! They must have been so exciting after you've accepted! All of that determination...your courage...It is most impressive!"

  
"Thanks, ya'll. It really appreciate that! And I think all the same! N-Not because I'm that cocky and wh-whatnot, of course! Haha, except, ah, that's exactly what it is!" Vivi laughed, clapping her hands together but slowly, but surely, her body relaxed entirely, almost instantly and melted against the small of the prince's back. She was...at peace. She was comfortable and she felt safe and even...l-loved. The prince's chest felt warm, and he could tell that Lewis was soothed as well, as if they all became one and share this happy moment together. It felt amazing -- and it felt as if nothing could take this away from them. 

  
...  
...  
...

Hours went by. They continued to laugh among one another -- sharing as many jokes as they possibly could handle, clapping, even Vivi tried to sing, as strange as it sounded. Lewis tried to add some mouthing, some instruments along with that. The prince clapped his hands to the beat, as he could feel Guinevere's joy, along with everyone else's...Everything was happy. Peaceful, like the sun began to grow inside of his soul. And even thinking over everything they went through, along with Vivi's true story, it brought a sort of confidence within all of them. A brave quest they shall set upon. All was perfect. All was serene...But as the hours went on, and the further they went...

...

...

...

  
A paranoia.............It grew within him......

  
Something was..........coming.........And he could feel it.............

  
..............  
...

  
A sharp, sudden pain struck through his body.

  
"H-Hagh -- !"

  
flashing bright and deadly and beautiful all at once and everything began to shrink, grow, shrink, grow -- The prince's head flung back, practically slamming right against Vivi if it wasn't for her moving away and everything was spinning spinning spinning all at once and he couldn't see but Vivi and Lewis were already getting worried and even Guinevere shuddered by his sudden small but just about audible cry -- "A-Ah...! H-hah......!"

  
Everything was a blur -- Dear Gods everything was going so great but something was sticking right at him -- something was growing growing growing and he could barely tell what it was -- but it was right there and it was coming closer and he could just feel Vivi's ocean blue bright comforting hand grab at his shoulder, like a wave against the sand making it soft, wet, gentle and her voice rang out, calm but concerned -- clear and smooth and and and -- "Y-Your Highness?! Wh-What's wrong with you?!"

  
He could feel Lewis' violet bright sunset grounding hand right at his leg, practically dizzying as he barely felt himself fall over, and the voices around him became nothing but this sort of blur that he could not see but just about hear, every thought ringing loudly within his mind and body, practically piercing as he felt someone something a Thing around the area, as clear as day but barely noticeable to anything that could possibly be around them -- in this range -- on these Ancient Burial Grounds -- "Hn....!"

  
"D-Dude -- Sir --Do you have a headache?! H-Hey, can you hear us?!"

  
"Do you need something -- wh-what's wrong with you?! Y-Your highness!"

  
..............  
...............................  
....................

  
He was on something soft, and just ever so slightly wet. The ground. The Earth. The breathing, the very much alive very much watching Earth...A breeze hits his face, cooling the sweat right off of it...He could feel the violet sunset and ocean blue holding him in place, and he could feel himself going in a straight sitting position, hearing their voices and their concern and their fear and the sound of them panicking, trying to get him up, Guinevere just nearby as she tries to let out a small neigh -- as if she was seeing something that they couldn't, or at least just not yet.......In this wide open, grassy space, the prince could find himself breathing clearly -- his golden eyes glowing -- opening, blinking, and he could finally see ahead of himself -- ..............

  
"You're okay! J-Jeez, Your Highness, we practically lost ya for a second there! I-I mean, are you a-alright, are you hurt?!" 

  
"H-How many fingers am I...! W-Wait a minute...Oh God, wait a fricking minute...V-Vivi, do you see that...?! ...What's that? --"

  
"Sh...!"

  
The prince could hear them, he could see them, and quickly their heads turn away from him and up to something straight ahead...He was basically in a sitting position, his boots creaking under his weight as he tried to adjust his body, the light armor on his body there but he felt so naked...so vulnerable, his heart stopping and his breath hitching, pausing in on itself...........................He stared up ahead to see what they were looking at, his vision clearing up........His body still stiff but at least he could move, a-and.............

  
_............_   
_..........There was.................a skeleton............Glowing............Brightly..................Heavenly..........._

  
_A Spirit._

  
_Ii'suiki........................................._

_A spirit...?! A true living, almost breathing spirit! How -- How was that even possible?! Here?! In a realm like this, so solid and outside of any means of spirits and magic...?! Such a thing was lost in the past, and the mere thought of it had the prince's heart pounding incredibly hard...! Everything became foreign, despite the exhaustion of the spirit's appearance overwhelming him -- and yet he could barely gasp and felt the extreme fear of it's presence -- it's STRONG power -- and what of the Old Gods -- how do they even play a part in this and where were they and what was going on with this lost, fearful THING --_

  
_"...............Ii'suiki...Ii'suiki..."_ He could barely stop the words from coming out of his mouth, a burden in his soul as if he needed to let it out before it was all too late...His body felt tight, his mouth felt dry -- but his heart was pounding in the presence of such a spirit.......Such beauty, such grace...Lewis and Vivi stared back at him, their eyes wide and their voices filled with confusion, before their heads snapped right back to the specter just nearby, who's jaw opened wide, their voice deep and an echo across the land.........

  
** _"Shikrauska.................Shikrauska..........Xetairazhaus................"_ **

  
The words were sharp and the world around them didn't even feel real anymore -- but before the prince could release another stream of words, Lewis was the first to speak up, in the presence of such a ghost, his fear overwhelming -- "GOD...I-Is that...!"

  
Vivi threw herself into it with her own words -- barely giving herself a break in her speech once again -- "O-Oh gosh! OhmygoshohmygoshohmYGOSH IS THAT -- HAH?! A SPIRIT! A FUCKING SPIRIT?! WH--"

  
The prince blinked slowly and suddenly everything was back into focus...Since when was the last time he's seen a spirit like this...?! He could not even remember or if it has even happened before! The words in his belly felt tight, coiling before he could spring out before he could barely process his fear in the face of this -- this creature -- but he balled up his fists, trying to get himself up with support from Lewis and Vivi, who were trembling -- they were scared -- "Wya araren ha'oi?"

  
This spirit -- this ghost -- it barely moved. It only began to float just a little closer, reaching out with it's bony fingers... **_"Kruisuna............Kruuuiiiisuuuna....."_**

  
_Kruisuna_. The prince nodded, finally getting onto his feet thanks to Lewis and Vivi. Scared, anxious, he could feel it all in the air now. But there was nothing that could be done when faced by a spirit...His daze was gone, and he had no idea why such a spirit was here, but...! It was impossible...Something like this shouldn't be around here -- especially for Lewis and Vivi to see! With his pounding heart, the prince looked back to his friends, trying to put the pieces together. "Th-They are lost."

  
Lewis' eyes widened, and his body only began to shake even more. Dear Gods, the prince didn't mean to make them so scared, so worried about what was going on a-and -- "L-Lost?"

  
Vivi jumped up and down, screaming out her words and they began to echo across the land, with Guinevere practically startled by the sudden words. "Lost?! WHADDYMEANLOST --"

  
Ah -- Dear Gods, she was always so very loud! And he could understand her fear, but yelling so much might scare away the spirit! It was a good thing that Lewis interfered with her words just in time. Despite his own fears, Lewis slapped a giant hand right over Vivi's face. Because the last thing they would want is for something like a spirit such as this to start trouble with them because of all the yelling. "Sh-Sh-Sh!"

  
Vivi's body almost slumped completely. They were never faced with something like this before...He didn't want to scare them, to scare them away from something they have never seen all of their lives...And the last thing he would want is for them to be scared like this. Inhaling deeply, the prince turned back, wanting to end this quickly and searched deep within his etched thoughts for a language unheard of, but just enough to question this spirit, this bright aura -- mysterious but beautiful spirit. He couldn't...stop......looking......... _"Emaishiska xenauir. Laruski hanetete daa'nsi...Wya araren ha'oi?"_

  
** _"Ea...................Am Henska. Lost Ii'suiki."_ **

  
Lewis shifted slightly in his spot, nervously fumbling on his own words and trying to lace them together to try and see what's going on to the best of his ability. "I-Ii...Wh-What does that mean, what're they saying, Y-Your Highness?!"

  
The prince turned back to look at them both, gentle and calm, though he knew he was trembling himself Dear Gods he needed to stop shaking before he made things worse, this was not AT ALL how the day was supposed to go and he knew something was probably going to go wrong...Still, he looked firm, raising a hand to explain. "_Ii'suiki_ means Spirit. I-It is a lost spirit. It is named Henska."

  
He could sense the screaming rising up in Vivi's throat before she even tried to get it out, waving her body around crazy and her mouth going wide as she tried to get her intense curiosity out into the world. "AAAAAAAAAAHHH?! As much as this is BADASS and all -- WHAT DO THEY WAAAAANT!"

  
Lewis carefully grabbed onto her again -- trying to get her to calm down by ruffling her blue locks lightly, and the prince tried his best to ignore the shadow, the blackness, from taking over his chest...He...He just wanted them to be calm, before things go worse. He didn't want this to go from bad to horrible in a matter of seconds...He needed to find out -- a-and quick! If he could not speak with the Old Gods, how was this possible...?! Shaking his head, the prince turned back to the specter -- Henska, which stared longingly at him.........It gave him chills up and down his spine.... "_Cey iinon yina ha'oi?_"

** _"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha."_ **

The prince held back a snicker of his own -- almost instinctual when faced with a situation like this...O-Or at least he thought so...He wasn't too sure what was so funny, why he felt the strange melancholic joy this specter was feeling...It felt as if it was night forever -- if they were stuck in this space-like fog...Lewis was the first to come up, holding onto the wide-eyed Vivi next to him. "H-Hey you, what's so funny? Wh-What're you laughing about...!"

  
...

  
The specter raised up their finger, and a strong breeze blew by their way, _almost making all three of them fall over, along with Guinevere. They got their footing, their hearts beating as one, the edges of their vision darkening -- and a strong rhythm clogging up the clear atmosphere...They could sense each other's fears, bright red crimson and practically sensing a million death all around them, trembling, black, sickly, filled with disease, the aura becoming a void in the middle of the galaxy, sucking their will within it..._

  
_"H-Hagh...!" He could hear Lewis cry, trying to move his body but to no avail --_

  
_"A-Ah.....!" He could hear Vivi cry, tears at the very corners of her eyes as she tries to move --_

  
_Fear. Fear from all directions. Fear everywhere -- a sense -- an instinct -- everything -- Guinevere began to freak out but fade far out in the background despite her loud neighing and jumping around -- the prince could barely feel himself trying to speak -- He could feel a strong, almost distant heartbeat, throbbing through all of their minds. Their pupils pinpricks...The world shrinking into a tiny dot, and their heads twitching in tune with the singing singing singing -- a sort of trance-like state that they were aware of but couldn't quite control........The specter's eyes snapped right up at them, icy white, a hush coming through their teeth...._

  
_ **"Ha'oi...You are All in danger.............................................The time will come. The Prophecy is dangerous. I am Lost. You will all be looooooooooooost too. Darkness is Coming. They will follow you. They already do." ** _

  
_.................W--..........Wait, what.................................?_

  
_An intense panic struck the prince's heart, at the word of "darkness." "Coming." "They." A-And yet it could mean so many things -- but it as if Lewis and Vivi could feel this as well -- their bodies frozen, their faces twisted in terror. The sun rises from the ocean of blood and that's how it all begins, how everything will fall apart and nothing will survive, so much will be destroyed and this specter did not leave their sight as everything around them began to swirl into nothing -- a warning -- a secret meaning -- something -- what did it MEAN what were they trying to SAY and what was going to HAPPEN and he was so scared and the prince could feel the white hot shock going through all of them as only one sort of question came to mind --_

  
_"Wh -- What do you MEAN --"_

  
_..._   
_..._   
_..._   
_Everything went black._


End file.
